de vuelta al comienzo
by ivita black
Summary: esto ya está por terminar, ahora las cosas son distintas a las que ellos habían vivido ¿será que puedan enfrentar este nuevo lugar, este nuevo destino? y Voldemort no quiere darse por vencido...no olviden los reviews XDDDD
1. capitulo 1

  
  
Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Espero que les guste... aquí va!!!  
  
Capítulo 1 

Harry había vuelto a casa de sus tíos luego de terminar las clases de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Estaba demasiado deprimido. No quería comer, ni siquiera se limitaba a molestar a Dudley. No, solo se estaba en su cuarto mirando la foto de sus padres en su casamiento donde se encontraba presente su padrino. Lo extrañaba demasiado y no sabía que podía hacer para dejar de pensar en que fue su culpa. en realidad sí fue mi culpa, si no fuera tan estúpidamente entrometido, nada de esto hubiera pasado sus pensamientos siempre eran los mismos. Y sus remordimientos cada vez más grandes. Sentía que se volvería loco de no hacer algo. Ya hacía dos semanas que había regresado a Privet Drive número cuatro, la única persona que había mantenido contacto con él había sido Luna Lovegood. Una muchacha un año menor que él, de Ravenclaw. Ella era la única persona que lo había entendido, por la falta de Sirius, y por eso era a la única que le escribía. Ron y Hermione no desistían de escribirle cartas y cartas, pero ninguna era respondida.  
  
"Harry, por favor contesta mis cartas, me tienes preocupada... no puedo soportar que me ignores en verdad estoy preocupada por ti y tu estado de ánimo. No dejes de escribirme, me haría mal... con muchos cariños Hermione"  
  
"Harry, ya no soporto más tus desplantes y silencios, te prometo que si no me contestas una carta al menos iré yo mismo a Privet Drive y te sacudiré tan fuerte que deberás contestar al menos con un grito... por favor es necesario que me hables, debes hablar con alguien... saludos Ron"  
  
también había recibido cartas de Dumbledore, pero esas tampoco las contestaba, no le veía sentido alguno a responderle cartas a él, Dumbledore siempre le estuvo ocultando cosas a Harry y las últimas no se las podía perdonar todavía. Era demasiado, aún para Harry. En un momento había pensado hasta conseguirse en el callejón Diagon un pensadero para poder sacarse varios, por no decir todos, los pensamientos que en ese momento no quería ver ni en cromos. Definitivamente era demasiado para Harry y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
A comer, muchacho – Se escuchó la voz grave y molesta de tío Vernon gritar desde el pie de la escalera. Era de suponer que no le gustaba que estuviera allí. Tanto tío Vernon como tía Petunia esperaban siempre el primero de septiembre para que Harry los dejara y volviera solo nueve meses después. Harry bajó las escaleras con desgano y se encaminó a la cocina donde un plato lleno por la mitad de verduras lo esperaba en la parte más cercana a la puerta. El joven de ojos verdes, se sentó y miró al palto con desgano pero no dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Tomó el tenedor para empezar a comer pero un golpe en la mesa por parte de tío Vernos lo hizo levantar la mirada y bajar el tenedor a donde estaba.  
Debes esperar a que llegue Dudders, no podemos empezar a comer sin él – luego de este comentario tío Vernon volvió su vista a su periódico que había comenzado a leer no hacía más de un momento. Harry levantó la vista un poco más y observó el reloj, Las doce pensó y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al plato no sin antes mandar una última mirada al periódico que tenía tío Vernon. Algo lo hizo sobre saltarse de su silla y provocó que tanto tío Vernon como tía Petunia saltaran con él. Harry se levantó de la silla y ésta calló de espaldas al suelo haciendo un gran ruido. Ruido que atrajo la atención de Dudley al instante.  
¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó asomando la cabeza por el orificio que dejaba la puerta del jardín entre abierta. Al notar que Harry semi corría hacia tío Vernon, éste entró de golpe sin importarle nada afuera.  
Oye, ¿qué crees que haces? – Tía petunia había hablado por primer vez delante de Harry.  
La página principal del periódico... no, no es posible – Harry tomó el periódico de las manos de tío Vernon, este intentó a su vez quitárselas pero le fue imposible. Harry ya lo tenía sobre la mesa con la página totalmente Extendida. El muchacho tomó aire y comenzó a leer en voz alta y sin detenerse por las palabras de sus tíos. "Ayer a media noche, un edificio ha sido bombardeado y destruido completamente. No se sabe las causas ni acciones que tomaron los terroristas para hacerlo. No se han encontrado rastros de explosivos. Sin embargo se han encontrado algunos indicios que, según los expertos, pertenecen a los terroristas. Han descubierto en la terraza del edificio un trozo de tela negra opaca y una especie de máscara blanca con solo dos orificios que supone son para ver... luego de la declaración del ministro de defensa que asegura que fueron terroristas que pretenden iniciar una tercera guerra mundial como hace unos diez y seis años atrás, se declaró estado de alerta a la ciudad de Manchester, lugar del incidente... las pérdidas fueron del cien por ciento. Sesenta y tres chicos entre tres meses a doce años y cincuenta adultos de entre veinticinco a cuarenta. Todas pérdidas lamentables declaró el oficial a cargo de la investigación, Es en verdad lamentable, en este hotel había un grupo de veinte estudiantes que venían Birbimham de intercambio. En este momento los padres y parientes están llegando de allí, para reconocer los cuerpo. - MALDITO – gritó desesperado – No te pudiste aguantar ¿Verdad? un edificio entero, eres de lo que no hay... si quieres meterte con alguien hazlo conmigo no con ellos, son inocentes por Dios. – Harry se había sentado y su voz se había desvanecido durante su supuesta plática con el aire mismo. Tío Vernon miró a su esposa y luego a su hijo y volvió su mirada a Harry que ahora estaba mirando su plato como si fuera un vació completo.  
Ya... ya podemos comer, Dudders ya esta aquí. Harry tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer tan lento como si fuera un preso sentenciado a morir ese mismo día y estuviera disfrutando de su última cena. Tan despacio como había comido sus verduras se comenzó a levantar, cuando un fuerte brazo lo sostuvo y lo sentó de nuevo  
A donde te crees que vas pequeña cosa. – Preguntó con aire de enfado y gruño tío Vernon.  
No creo que tenga porque decirlo, pero en fin, voy a mi cuarto...  
No te hemos dado permiso para levantarte ¿O si?  
Esta es la cosa, si en este preciso momento no voy arriba van a llegar unas cuantas lechuzas – Harry fue un momento interrumpido por un gemido de Tía Petunia y de Tío Vernon, pero luego continuó como si solo fuera una brisa de aire – Que estarán aquí en unos... – Harry miró el reloj y volvió a hablar – En unos cuantos minutos, y te diré que no son una o dos. Estoy seguro que serán más de diez y como es de seguro que comenzarás a insultar y degradara a las lechuzas y hacerla pasar por la chimenea como siempre has hecho... te estoy haciendo el favor de evitarles a ustedes la molestia de verlas y a mi el fastidio tener que escabullirme para tomar las cartas. Así que si eres tan amable o al menos un poco, de soltarme me iré a mi cuarto y dejaré de verles los rostros a ustedes hasta mañana. Los tres Dursley se asombraron por la actitud del muchacho que se levantó luego de que la mano gigantesca de tío Vernon le soltara el brazo. Levantó sus trastos y se dirigió a su cuarto. No se había equivocado, sin duda ya tenía varias lechuzas esperando por él, entre ellas Hedwig, que traía mensaje de luna. Esa fue la primera que tomó y luego de un cajón de su mesa de noche tomó unas cuantas golosinas de lechuza y extendió la mano para su lechuza.  
  
"Harry, ¿Has leído el periódico Muggle? Es realmente increíble que se arriesgara de tal manera ese maldito de Voldemort. Ciento trece personas han muerto, todos totalmente inocentes. Creo que debemos hacer algo, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados y se que tu tampoco. Espero tu contestación, te envío un gran abrazo... espero que estés bien, dentro de lo que se puede estar Luna"  
  
Harry tomó un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado de uno de los trabajos de Historia de la Magia, y comenzó a escribir su rápida respuesta...  
  
"Luna, estoy bien, me sorprendió notablemente lo que acabo de leer, son muchas personas. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos hacer algo. Después de todo ya no tengo nada que perder. ¿Verdad? espero que tu te encuentres mejor que yo. Un gran saludo, Harry"  
  
Tomó a su lechuza que estaba feliz de emprender otro viaje para su deprimido dueño y ululó contenta. Harry ató el trozo de papel a su para y le pidió que fuera lo antes posible a casa de Luna. Luego más tranquilo tomo las otras tres cartas una de ellas de Ron, otra de Hermione y la tercera de Dumbledore:  
  
"Harry, espero que te encuentres bien, mi padre me acaba de contar lo que sucedió. Tuvo que estar allí desde las dos de la madrugada para encargarse de lo que podía, y acaba de llegar. Ya sabes, es parte es su trabajo. En fin, no puedo creer lo que acabó de ocurrir. Estoy realmente aturdido. Mi padre me dijo que fue terrible encontrar a todos esos cuerpos inertes todos quemados y... bueno, eso. Realmente espero que estés bien, Ron"  
  
"Harry, espero que todo esté bien, y que tu te encuentres bien. Solo espero que no hagas ninguna de tus tonterías. Es sumamente necesario que no hagas nada estúpido. Solo espero que te quedes tranquilo Dumbledore se encargara de seguro del asunto. Te quiere Hermione"  
  
"Harry, te ruego que por favor me respondas esta carta al menos, es de suma urgencia. Lo que acabó de pasar anoche no fue una coincidencia y estoy seguro que lo sabes bien, Voldemort volvió a tacar, y esta vez fue desastroso como hace unos veinte años. Espero que respondas contando lo que estas haciendo y lo que no, con suma sinceridad Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Se sentó sobre la cama y miró el paisaje de la tarde, era realmente hermoso. Miró a la lechuzas que esperaban sus respuestas, entre ellas Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Se acercó a la tabla foja de debajo de su cama y sacó de allí tres trozos de pergamino, el tintero y una pluma. Tomó el primer trozo de pergamino. Y sin ganas escribió en el primero, luego el segundo y por ultimo el tercero, en todos el mismo mensaje "no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien" le entregó a cada lechuza uno de los pergaminos y las vio partir, para después recostarse sobre su cama. Después de eso no recibió carta de ninguno de los tres hasta el día de su cumpleaños.

Ese mismo día, 31 de julio, Harry tomó su varita y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Colocó su varita en cintura del pantalón se sentó junto a tío Vernon. Harry notó que tenía en el plato un pomelo, que como siempre era menor al del resto. Ya estaba arto de lo mismo, siempre le daban lo peor, lo marginaban y además no podía hacer nada, hasta ahora. Ese día Harry tenía diez y seis años y a partir de ahora tenías la libertad de usar magia fuera del colegio. Así que tomó una decisión, a partir de ese momento iba a dejar de comer lo que ellos querían y comería lo que él, Harry, quisiera. Por lo tanto, sacó su varita y con un ligero toque cambió su pomelo por un buen desayuno, de esos que tenía en Hogwarts. Tanto tío Vernon, como tía Petunia se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Dudley se había quedado con un tono de decepción y sobre todo receloso. No podía entender como Harry tenía un mejor desayuno que él y no era castigado por ello.  
¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes hacer eso fuera de tu colegio.  
Eso... nunca más. Ahora tengo diez y seis, y quedó anulado el Decreto para la Prudente Limitación de la Magia en Menores de Edad. Por lo que me da total libertad de utilizar mi varita en el momento que yo más desee. – En ese preciso momento dirigió su mirada a Dudley que había cambiado su expresión de celos a una de sumo terror. – Ahora si me permiten deseo continuar con mi desayuno. – Sin más que decir Harry tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer sin prestar atención a los gestos y gemidos de sus tíos y primo. Cuando subió a su cuarto luego de terminar la cena del día de su cumpleaños, Harry encontró unas cuantas lechuzas en su alfeizar. Pig, entre ellas y su lechuza Hedwig. tomó el paquete de Luna que traía consigo Hedwig. Esta tenía un sobre junto al paquete.  
  
"Harry, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Lamento no habértelo mandado antes es solo que recién hoy pude comprarlo. Espero que sea de tu agrado, Luna." Harry tomó el paquete y lo abrió, allí se encontró con un libro muy extraño con la tapa negra y no tenía título en ella, sin embargo en el lomo tenía escrito en letras doradas muy brillantes _El libro de lo fantástico, descubra lo que puede pasar mañana  
_ Era de esperar que Luna me obsequiara algo así. – Se dijo Harry al mirar el libro y luego dejándolo de lado tomó la carta de Ron:  
  
"Harry, amigo que bueno que me vuelves a escribir. Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te gusto el regalo, le pedí a Charlie que lo enviara de Egipto, ha llegado de vacaciones hace una semana. Se que te gustará a mi me ha encantado. Bueno, mi madre te envía una caja de chocolates y unos pastelitos. Y Ginny te envía un pastel hecho por ella, en verdad que cocina muy bien come con confianza Saludos Ron" Tomó el paquete que traía Pig, al soltarla esta salió disparada para la ventana de vuelta a casa. La carta la dejó junto a la Luna y tomo el paquete que venía junto a esta. Tomó primero los pastelitos y los chocolates de la señora Weasley, luego estaba el pastel de Ginny que tenía una pinta deliciosa según Harry y por último estaba el regalo de Ron, era otro libro, Harry observó la tapa, algo rara. Con cobertura de terciopelo verde oscuro no parecía tener más de cien hojas. En la tapa estaba escrito con letras escarlatas el título _Observatorio, de aquí al otro lado del mundo, Tomo uno_ hojeó el libro pero no había nada, solo páginas en blanco. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que era como el diario de Tom Riddle, pero una nota al comienzo del libro lo hizo detenerse. Eran una especie de instrucciones. _Cierre el libro y diga el lugar que desea ver, no importa donde se encuentre el lugar o usted. Solo diga fuerte y claro la ubicación y el observatorio se lo mostrará al instante_. Harry volvió a leer lo que decía. Su experiencia le había demostrado que no todo es como parece. Así que cerró el libro y dejo en voz fuerte y clara, La cocina de Privet Drive número 4 al instante el libro se abrió sobro la cama y en las hojas se podía ver con suma claridad lo que estaba pasando allí abajo. Luego cerró el libro nuevamente y dijo otro lugar. Cuarto de Ron Weasley, La madriguera al instante el libro volvió a abrirse, pero en lugar de mostrar la cocina de su casa mostraba el cuarto de Ron y a este escribiendo sobre un pergamino viejo.  
Genial – Se dijo para si mismo, - Gracias Ron. – La siguiente carta era de Hermione. Mientras comía uno de los pastelitos de la Señora Weasley tomó el sobre y comenzó a leerlo. "Querido Harry, me alegra que estés bien, Feliz cumpleaños por cierto. Te envió un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Un fuerte abrazo, Herms."  
  
El regalo de Hermione consistía en un libro el doble de grosor que el de Luna, Porqué todos se empeñan en regalarme libros este año tomó el libro y leyó la tapa _La verdad de todas las cosas_. Abrió el libro y la primera página que vio fue la de las capas invisibles "_Que son y como pueden verse_"  
  
También recibió un par de cartas de Hagrid, Remus Lupin y para su sorpresa del mismo Ojoloco Moody. Luego de terminar de comerse todos los pastelitos de la Señora Weasley, y sus chocolates, y después de haber reservado el pastel para la mañana siguiente, Harry se encaminó al espejo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veía en el espejo. Al acercarse pudo notar a un joven bastante delgado, pero con un cuerpo ahora más desarrollado según Harry por el Quidditch, un cabello azabache totalmente despeinado, y que inconscientemente el mismo Harry solía despeinarlo aún más, unos brillosos y resplandecientes ojos verde esmeralda que solían estar cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabello despeinado y sus redondas gafas, su altura era, seguramente muy parecida a la de Ron. Pero también tenía en su frente una desagradable y perfecta cicatriz en forma de rayo, recuerdo único que le quedaba de su vida con sus padres gracias a Lord Voldemort.

Notas de la Autora:

espero que les guste, es la primer vez que escribo sobre Harry Potter así que no se molesten mucho conmigo, en verdad hago lo que puedo, el priximo cap, será un poco más interesante lo prometo...

saludos IVI


	2. capitulo 2

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Harry se levantó esa mañana, muy tranquilo. No sabía porque pero no se sentía tan impotente como hacía unos días. Faltaban dos días para que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts, y había quedado con Luna de encontrarse en el Caldero Chorreante para comprar lo que necesitaba, puesto que el mismísimo Dumbledore le envió la carta hacía tres días. Bajó las escaleras despacio y se dirigió a la cocina como siempre. Allí estaban los Dursley. Todos miraron a Harry como si fuera un extraño acto bajar a desayunar con ellos, pero Harry no se inquietó por eso. Solo se acercó a la alacena, tomó un plato sopero y se sirvió un poco de avena. Un vaso de leche y se sentó en su lugar. Al terminar el desayuno, bastante rápido se levantó y dejó la cosas en el lavaplatos. Se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina pero entes de atravesarla paró en seco y dijo en voz alta pero sin voltearse.  
Hoy vendrá una persona a buscarme, para comprar las cosas del colegio. No me importa si les gusta o no. Adiós. – Atravesó la puerta y subió las escaleras.  
  
Ya era medio día y Harry y Luna se habían dirigido al Caldero Chorreante acompañados por el señor Lovegood. Entraron al bar y el cantinero los reconoció enseguida, se acercó Harry y le tendió la mano en forma de respeto y pésame.  
Lo siento señor Potter – Dijo el cantinero – En verdad una verdadera lástima.  
¿A que se refiere?  
Al señor Black, joven. Es una pérdida lamentable. Harry quedó boquiabierto. No sabía que decir cuando una pregunta se le cruzó pro la mente tan rápido que pareció doler.  
¿Atraparon ya a Pettigrew?  
No lo siento Harry. – El padre de luna había intervenido en la conversación por vez primera. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al cantinero y luego de pedirle tres cervezas de mantequilla se sentaron en una de las mesas. El rostro de Harry parecía estar analizando la situación y su cerebro procesando la información que tenía por fuente propia y la que luna le había estado enviando durante todo el verano. No entendía absolutamente nada. – Veras Harry – Comenzó el señor Lovegood. – Petter Petigrew no fue atrapado. Sin embargo sí fue declarado culpable por la muerte de tus padres, todo esto gracias al profesor Dumbledore. Él estuvo buscando pruebas para incriminarlo, y las consiguió hace dos meses. Luego el Profeta declaró que Sirius Black había sido inocente de todos los cargos: las muertes de tus padres y las de esos doce _muggles_.  
Creo, Harry que deberías agradecerle a Dumbledore acerca de su acto. – Sentenció Luna mirando a Harry a través de su tarro de cerveza vacía.  
No lo sé. Él nunca me ha contado nada, solo si es sumamente necesario o porque no tiene otro remedio más que contármelo.  
Creo que deberías entenderlo Harry, es muy difícil para él estar contándote estas cosas.  
¿Por qué señor Lovewood? ¿A que se refiere?  
Ah, no es nada. Yo... solo digo – Luna y Harry se miraron y luego ambos miraron al señor Lovewood que había encontrado un ponto fantástico en el techo que llamaba toda su atención. - ¿Saben que? Será mejor que vallan a comprar las cosas. Yo debo ir a dormir un poco. Ya saben la vejez es muy dura a veces.  
Pero papá,  
No te preocupes Luna los estaré esperando para cenar a las ocho. Así tendrán tiempo para estar con su amigos que de seguro estarán por allí.  
Bien Harry vamos. – Se levantaron, y Ambos jóvenes se encamonaron hacia el Callejón Diagon. Tomaron la calle principal directo al banco Gringotts, para que Harry pudiera tomar lo suficiente.  
Buenas tardes, queremos llegar a la bóveda 113, pro favor.  
Un momento si son tan amables – Dijo el pequeño enano. – veamos, la bóveda 113, sigan pro esa puerta y entreguen la llave.  
Gracias – dijo Luna y tomando a Harry del brazo pasaron la puerta para dirigirse a la bóveda de su amigo. Harry tomó el dinero que necesitaba y luego fueron a comprar los útiles para ese nuevo año escolar.  
Veamos, ya tenemos los libros de pociones, de transformaciones y criaturas mágicas. Necesitaremos el libro de DCAO, el de transfiguraciones y encantamientos.  
¿Eso es todo Harry?  
Creo que si. Espero mejor voy a comprar más plumas y pergaminos. Sino me quedaré sin e mitad de año.  
Y recuerda que debes comprar un caldero nuevo Es cierto y hablando de eso, este año necesitaré el doble de materiales para pociones. Ya sabes, esto de estudiar para Auror requiere mucho sufrimiento.  
Y entre ellos tenerlo a Snape, con doble clase.  
No puedo hacer nada al respecto... ven vamos allí. – Ambos se encamonaron a la tienda de instrumentos para pociones. Harry compró el caldero que necesitaba y algunos materiales, como piel de serpiente africana, o sangre de rana cerinea.  
Mira Harry, son Ron, Ginny y Hermione.  
Oh, genial... – EL sarcasmo de Harry fue notado por Luna que lo tomó más fuerte del brazo y dieron media vuelta – Creí que querías saludarlos.  
Solo lo dije para ver si te animabas un poco. Pero parece que no es así que vamos a tomar un helado ¿te parece?  
Luna – Harry no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Luna quien se sorprendió y al poco tiempo le devolvió el abrazo. – Eres muy dulce Luna, Lunita. En verdad te lo agradezco.  
Para que están los amigos Harry. – dijo apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Harry. – Además tu eres el único amigo que tengo. Puedo asegurarte que no te dejaré escapar tan rápidamente.  
No me equivoco, eres una persona excepcional. – Harry soltó el abrazó pero no quitó su brazo de los hombros de su amiga. Así caminaron por la calle y se dirigieron a la heladería para tomar un rico helado de chocolate y frutilla.  
¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? – Harry se volvió para encontrarse con una morocha alta y delgada con un angelical rostro oriental. – no puedo creerlo, Harry estás genial.  
Ho...hola Cho. ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo Harry casi sin ánimos.  
Bien, tu sabes. Es duro pero bueno... uno hace lo que puede. – Cho se sentó en la misma mesa donde Harry y Luna estaban hablando. Harry le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Luna, esta se rió y ya se iba a parar cuando otra persona comenzó a llamarla  
Luna, aquí... – Ella volteó y fijó su mirada en una colorada de ojos azules del mismo año que ella pero de diferente casa.  
Ginny. Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?  
Es lo mismo que tú. Comprando para el colegio y dime ¿has venido sola?  
Pues... – Luna no pudo terminar porque la pregunta fue contestada por si sola.  
Luna, espera, tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que nos faltan.  
¿De que hablas Harry si tienes todo?  
No, no es verdad Cho... me faltan,  
Es verdad las cosas que tenías que comprarme ¿recuerdas Harry?  
Espera un momento... ¿Tu y esa novata están de novios?  
Bueno es que...  
Harry, vamos que mi padre nos espera. – Luna tomó el brazo de Harry sin haber escuchado la pregunta de Cho. Pero este se soltó y pasó el brazo por los hombros de luna,  
Si vamos Lun. – Cho se quedó con la boca abierta y sin mencionar a Ginny que había presenciado todo. – Ginny, hola...  
Hola Harry. No sabía que estabas con Luna.  
Es solo que me pasó a buscar a la casa de mis tíos. Nos vemos luego Ginny, saluda a los chicos.  
  
Harry ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
¿qué hice? – Preguntó con cara disimulada mirando el piso del Caldero Chorreante.  
Ya sabes, eso de hacerte pasar por mi novio esta tarde.  
Espera... yo no dije nada de ser tu novio. Ellas lo entendieron mal. Cho, preguntó y yo no le respondí. Y Ginny, bueno. Ese es el problema de ella si confundió nuestra amistad con algo más.  
Eres de lo peor. Ven vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que preparar todo.  
  
Para ese entonces Ron y Hermione ya se habían enterado de todo lo que se suponía pasaba entre Luna y Harry. Ninguno de los dos lo tomó como sano, sino que al revez no lo aprobaron. Estaban en total desacuerdo con ese "noviazgo" y no querían aceptarlo. Ginny se había sorprendido pero más que nada, de su actitud. No le había molestado en los mínimo, todo lo contrario, le parecía fantástico que Harry estuviera con Luna y no con Cho Chang.  
  
La mañana siguiente era el día en que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts debían abordar el expreso que los llevaría a su nuevo año de colegio. Hermione, Ron y Ginny viajaron con La señora Weasley para la estación King Cross, mientras que Harry y Luna lo hicieron con el padre de ésta última. Al llegar, todos tomaron el mismo compartimiento. Harry no dijo una palabra a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera a Luna cosa que dejó en duda la relación entre ellos para sus amigos. Pero como todos los años la puerta se abrió y una cabellera platinada y unos ojos grises seductores entraron al compartimiento, seguido de dos gorilas.  
Bueno, bueno. Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es Cara Cortada, la Lunática, Pobretón Weasley y la Sangre Sucia.  
¿cuál es tu problema Hurón? ¿Acaso estás celoso de la amistad que tienes ellos?  
Oh, no te había visto Weasley. – Malfoy se quedó un momento mirando a Ginny. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto. Tanto podía cambiar una persona. Ginny en efecto estaba cambiada. Su cuerpo era más es de una mujer que el de una niña considerando su altura (que era tan alta como Hermione), su cabello permitía ver mejor sus facciones de niña madura y sus ojos, aunque en ese momento reflejaban ira, por lo general demostraban compasión y siempre estaban alegres al igual que su dueña. – Al parecer fue mi error no haberte visto Virginia. Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí. Debo ir al compartimiento de prefectos. Adiós perdedores, Virginia.  
Weasley para ti, pedazo de... – No pudo terminar la grosería por que la puerta se había cerrado.  
Ya Ginny, no le hagas caso. Vamos Ton, tenemos que ir al compartimiento también nosotros.  
Sip. Oye Herms, ¿Ya sabes quien es el premio anual?  
Pues no, en realidad.

Notas de la Autora:

espero que este capitulo les guste más que el anterior, es algo dificl empezarlo, ademas es mi rimer fic. van a ver que cuando le tome la mano a esto va a estar más copado.

bueno les mando un çsaludo grande y porfis porfis dejen reviews


	3. capitulo 3

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo III  
  
Los alumnos de segundo en adelante ya habían llegado a la puerta de entrada del castillo. De lejos se podía apreciar los botes de primero que cruzaban el lago del calamar gigante. Hermione, Ron y Ginny veían algo sombríos a Harry que tenía con él una cara demasiado triste para sus gustos. Entraron e intentaron acercarse a Harry pero este parecía hacer todo lo posible para alejarse de ellos, algo que ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos entendía. Luna estaba tomada del brazo de Harry y de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de soslayo, que Harry respondía con una sonrisa triste que solo forzaba para que Luna no se preocupara. Todos se sentaron en sus mesas correspondientes. Luna despidió a Harry con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a sentar con su grupo de Ravenclaw. Harry tomó asiento solitario, junto a él se sentó Hermione y enfrente de ellos Ron con Ginny. Los tres lo miraron pero él solo miraba a la mesa de profesores. Había dos lugares vacíos en esa mesa, y Harry se preguntaba quien ocuparía este año el puesto de profesor de Defensa. Por otro lado el segundo asiento vacío, el no sabía de quien era hasta que con una rápida mirada divisó a todos los profesores. Sinistra profesora de Aritmancia, Flitwick de encantamientos, Snape de pociones, Trelawney de adivinación, Hagrid de cuidado, Sprout, Hooch. Quien era el que faltaba... Claro, había una persona que no estaba allí, ese era el profesor de duelo, el profesor White. Harry no pudo seguir mirando a los profesores debido a que la profesora McGonagall había entrado por la puerta del gran comedor seguida pro los alumnos de primer curso. Colocaron en el taburete al sombrero seleccionados que empezó a cantar una de las tantas canciones. Mientras que Harry pensaba y seguía pensando  
"¿Qué hubiera sido si yo fuera de Slytherin y no Grinffindor?" – Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta pero sin saber porqué ahora estaba más preocupado por esa respuesta que durante los últimos cinco años. Los aplausos de los alumnos lo sacó de su pensamientos. Pronto escuchó a la profesora McGonagall nombrar uno por uno a los nuevos estudiantes.  
Anboll, Sarah  
¡Huffelpuff! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador.  
Ader, Martín.  
¡Ravencaw! – La mesa de esa casa aplaudía con fuerza a la recién llegada, al igual que lo habían hecho la mesa de Huffelpuff.  
Bartey, florence  
¡Grinfindor! – La mesa de Harry gritaba de alegría. Harry oía a la profesora nombrar a los estudiantes que cada vez eran menos, para luego oír a las mesas gritar por la bienvenida de cada nuevo miembro.  
Wasten, Gregory  
¡Grinfindor! – Ese era el último. Ahora por fin podían comer he irse al cuarto, cerrar las cortinas y no ver a nadie hasta el día siguiente. Pero entonces el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y los murmullos que quedaban se desvanecieron enseguida.  
Bien venidos sean todos a un nuevo año escolar. Como todos los años tengo el deber de comunicarles que el bosque prohibido está, como su nombre lo dice, prohibido, para todos los alumnos. – con este comentario miró a la mesa de Grinfindor, específicamente al joven trío de esta casa. – por otro lado tengo el desafortunado deber de informarles que el profesor de duelo se ha retirado por lo que este año, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo tendrán a un reemplazante. También, este año intentaremos romper con la maldición de los profesores de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. Tendemos como profesor de esta asignatura a alguien que la mayoría de ustedes conocen bien. Y ha aceptado nuestro ofrecimiento sin ningún problema. – Harry le dirigió una mirada a Snape, que mantenía una expresión nula en su rostro. El muchacho no sabía si estaba feliz o enfadado, como la mayoría de las veces. Pero cuando Dumbledore dijo que al profesor ya lo conocían rápidamente pensó en Snape. Era sabido que hacía más de cinco años que estaba persiguiendo el puesto, no cabía duda que esta vez lo había logrado. – Pero no se preocupen, que los van a conocer a partir de mañana. – El profesor ya se iba a sentar cuando la profesora McGonagall hizo un fuerte tosido para llamarle la atención y recordarle algo. – Por supuesto, casi lo olvido. Este año no se han enviado las cartas de los premios anuales, por diversas razones, por lo que seré yo quien lo diga, ahora. Es un verdadero honor, nombrar a estos dos premios anuales, desde hace ya veinte años que no se da un caso así. Por lo que, y lo repito, es un honor anunciar que los dos premios anuales de este año son dos estudiantes de Grinfindor. – La mesa comenzó a chillar de alegría acompañada por las mesas de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw, aunque en menor medida. – pues sí, como iba diciendo, los premios anuales de este año son: la señorita Hermione Granger, y el señor Harry Potter.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él, Harry Potter, nombrado premio anual. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se levantó logrando que todos los alumnos se callaran de manera casi instantánea.  
¡NO! Eso es imposible. Yo no puedo ser premio anual, no...  
Harry, ¿que te sucede? – preguntaba Hermione junto a él, y tratando de bajarlo de la manga. Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.  
...No puede ser! No puedo permitir que la historia se repita, y usted parece que se empeñara en hacerlo pasar. – Harry cada vez levantaba más la voz, todos los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Menos Luna que sabía de que se trataba todo esto. Ella había estado estudiando la situación con Harry y descubrió que los abuelos de Harry, los padres de James, habían muerto cuando James era un pequeño quedando a cargo de su padrino y su padrino también falleció , con la misma edad que Harry, 15 años.  
Señor Potter le suplicaría que bajara la voz y se dirigiera al profesor Dumbledore con más respeto. – Harry miró a McGonagall y luego volvió la vista al director. Este miró a través de sus lentes en forma de luna y acto seguido se puso de pie.  
Señor Potter, le pediría que se acercara a mi oficina luego de la cena, o si lo prefiere ahora mismo. – Harry corrió la silla y girando en sus talones se encaminó a la puerta del gran comedor, atravesándola. Dumbledore miró firmemente a la puerta y se encaminó el también hacia ella. Antes de atravesarla se paró en seco y se volvió un minuto – Por favor que la cena comience. – Concluyó. Acto seguido las mesas se llenaron de comida do todo tipo.  
  
Eran las diez de la noche y Ron había decidido que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Saludó a Hermione y a Ginny y se encaminó las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de sexto. Estaba seguro que no había nadie allí puesto que tanto Neville como Dean y Seamus aún estaban en la sala común platicando con Lavander y Parvatil. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí pudo ver que algo se reflejaba desde la ventana, sin dudarlo dos veces encendió la luz y divisó a Harry allí sentado en el alfeizar. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Ron entró y menos cuando la luz fue encendida.  
Ya estoy harto de esto Harry. Así que vas a decirme que demonios fue todo eso en la cena. – pero Harry no contestó. Y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. – Harry, te lo ruego, por favor. Ya no puedo verte así. ¿Sabes? Y Hermione y Ginny están igual que yo. Estamos desesperados.  
La verdad no hace falta estarlo. Yo estoy bien...  
Ya entiendo entonces todo eso, fue un espectáculo para entretener la noche ¿Verdad?  
Ya déjate de tus sarcasmos. Que no estoy para bromas.  
Por Merlín Harry ¿Y crees que yo si? La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que estoy esperando que te desahogues conmigo pero al parecer no ha llegado el momento aún.  
Ron, no es eso. Es solo que...  
¿Si?  
No puedo. Es difícil. No sabes por lo que tuve que pasar este verano.  
Pues si no me lo dices es imposible que lo sepas ¿Sabes? – Ron ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su mejor amigo. – es mejor que empieces ahora a decirme que te está pasando. Mejor tarde que nunca.  
No puedo Ron, es muy difícil. Mejor... mejor me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.  
Si, como quieras. – Ron cerró las cortinas y casi al instante escuchó correr las de Harry, pero luego recapacitó. – No. Como quieras no. – Ron descorrió sus cortinas y las de Harry, encontrando a Harry con los ojos vidriosos. - ¿Te das cuenta? Parece que quisieras ser un mártir. Y te aseguro que no lo eres. Ahora vas a contarme lo que te sucede porque juro que te rompo la cara si me mientes. Y no me digas que no lo entendería por que no lo intentaste nunca.  
Ron... –Harry notó que su pelirrojo amigo se estaba poniendo colorado de la ira que le provocaba la impotencia de la situación. – Ron lo siento... – Harry se soltó de las manos de Ron que le sostenían los brazos e hizo lo que hacía tiempo estaba necesitando. Un gran abrazo por parte de su mejor amigo. Un poco de esperanza. Eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. – Es un martirio. Mi vida es un martirio y ya no puedo más. De forma silenciosa Harry comenzó a liberar las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde que su padrino había muerto frente a él.  
Ya hermano, tranquilízate. No creía que te impusiera tanto miedo. – Harry se soltó del abrazó y sonrió triste pero sincero. - ¿Mejor?  
Creo...  
Bien, estoy seguro que si me cuentas lo que sucedió este año, te sientas mejor. – Harry enarcó la ceja. – Es lo que siempre dice mi mamá. – Ese nuevo comentario logró arrancar una nueva sonrisa a Harry esta un poco más animada. – Ahora estás mejor. Bien soy todo oídos. – Harry comenzó el relato de todo lo que había sucedido desde que Sirius lo dejó.  
Estuve en la casa de Sirius con Remus, es demasiado triste. No soportaba más, así que llamé a Kreacher, y lo obligue a que se delatara a él mismo. Cuando por fin lo logré, después de unas dos o tres horas. Remus me pidió que me alejara del salón, que fuera a ver como estaba Buckbeak. Cuando regresé encontré a Remus salpicado de sangre, un hacha en la mano bañada de la misma y Kreacher en el piso en dos. "no te preocupes, nunca más podrá delatar a nadie ese maldito" me dijo. Y luego se acercó al retrato de la madre de Sirius y le susurró. "Ahora que tu hijo no está aquí no te queda nada, espero que puedas soportar sola el sufrimiento, por que es lo que te mereces, y espero que a partir de ahora permitas que te saquemos de este lugar porque sino sufrirás mas" la señora Black, se calló la boca y al instante dejó caer su cuadro. – Harry continuó relatado las cosas que pasado.  
Guao, nunca pensé que el profesor Lupin pudiera hacer eso.  
Tampoco yo. Pero así fue. Luego me dijo que todo lo que Sirius tenía era mío ahora. Incluyendo la casa de Grimmauld Place. Pero que por ahora era conveniente que me quedara en casa de mis tíos. Pero me dijo que cualquier cosa podía recurrir a él pro medio de la Señora Figg....  
¿La señora que te cuida?  
Si, es una Squib. Raro, lo se. Lo descubrí el año pasado. En fin. Luego no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba aterrado, desprotegido. Solo en casa de mis tíos. Ya había estado con ellos durante quince años, pero no era lo mismo. Antes no sabía de existencia de Sirius, luego cuando lo conocí me vi salvado. Pero ahora me siento sumamente desprotegido, aún en Hogwarts es extraño de explicar. Me siento perdido. Además que están ustedes.  
Harry sabes que nosotros estamos para ayudarte.  
Ese es el problema. No puede hacerlo. Ya fue demasiado con lo del año pasado. Los metía todos en un verdadero aprieto. Casi los hago... casi los hago matar a todos. Todo por mi estúpido sentido de la aventura y el peligro... sin mencionar la curiosidad.  
Harry eso es parte de ti. Y no puedes hacer nada en contra de ello. Y respecto a nosotros. Estoy seguro que hablo por todos cuando digo que no debes preocuparte por nosotros. Sabemos que somos una carga para ti, por eso...  
¿Por eso que?  
Por eso, hemos decidido. Practicar. No me mires así. Creemos oportuno reabrir el ED. ¿Qué te parece? Estoy seguro, en lo personal, que no es una mala idea. Además que podrás instruir no solo a nosotros sino que a otras personas que lo desean también.  
No. Y es definitivo. Recuerda en laque nos metimos con todo eso en quinto.  
Eso mi amigo fue por la tarada de... Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suprema inquisidora – esta ´ la ultima frase la dijo en tono burlón. Lo que hizo que Harry largara una pequeña risa. – Ahora, lo último, ¿qué te dijo Dumbledore?  
Ah eso... bueno. Primero me pidió que...  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry, por favor siéntate. No hace falta profesor. Esto bien ¿Seguro? Como quieras, solo quiero que estés lo más cómodo posible. – Dumbledore se acomodó en su sillón y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, y juntó la yema de sus dedos sobre su mentón. – Primero quiero que me digas como has estado Harry. Bien – fue l único que dijo Harry de forma cortante Me alegro. Déjame darte algo. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Lamente no habértelo dado antes. – Le acercó una caja del tamaño de una sandía madura. Harry lo tomó con algo de cuidado, nunca se podía saber que era lo que Dumbledore tramaba. Despacio levantó la tapa y se encontró allí algo que había visto solo una vez en su vida... una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con tallas muy raras alrededor del borde: eran runas y símbolos que Harry no conocía con exactitud. Un pensadero. – Dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore. Así es. Un pensadero y es para ti. Creo que desde el año pasado has entendido lo que te dije en cuarto ¿Verdad? – Harry lo recordaba. "a veces me parece que tengo demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos en el cerebro" Creo... creo que si profesor. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de escogerme premio anual. Bueno, no. Otra vez estás en lo cierto Harry. No debió haberme elegido a mi. Me lo explico en cuarto con el tema de los prefectos. Eso es otro tema. Aunque está más relacionado. Verás. En ese año, no te habíamos elegido porque estábamos seguros que algo podía pasarte, tu sabes. Algunos de nosotros presentíamos la vuelta de Voldemort Harry. Pero él ya está aquí. No hay nada que hacer. Además todos conocemos tus ansias a lo desconocido, las aventuras, el peligro... y todo tipo de cosas. Pero debería estar preocupado por eso, no tan campante sabiendo que puedo hacer lo que se me plazca cuando se me plazca. Como salir del colegio e ir al ministerio a perseguir una "estúpida" profecía. Para empezar, esa no era una estúpida profecía como tu le dices. Segundo, si no tuvieras el premio lo harías de todos modos. Este premio anual solo te permito hacerlo sin observaciones con respecto a Flitch u otros profesores. Y tercero, esa profecía venía acompañada por otra que nadie conoce. En realidad está escondida en el colegio, pero nadie sabe donde. Sabes, tu padre y sus amigos eran bastante inteligentes cuando quieren serlo. James, encontró la profecía un día cuando había ido a visitar a su padrino a la sección de misterios. Se la sabía prácticamente de memoria al igual que Sirius. En fin, un día encontró la profecía y se la llevó. La trajo al colegio y la escondió. ¿Cómo sabe de ella y no sabe donde está? Eso es fácil. El día de la graduación de los Merodeadores, James me contó que había una profecía respecto a él, Lily y Voldemort. Pero nunca me dijo donde estaba escondida. Solo que un día volvería pro ella para que todo volviera a estar como antes.  
  
Fin de flashback  
  
Entonces eso quiere decir que la segunda profecía está aquí. Eso parece Ron. Pero ahora quiero dormir si no te enfadas. En verdad estoy cansado. Si, no te preocupes por eso. Duerme. Mañana nos ingeniaremos pro descubrir donde está. – Harry cerró las cortinas de su cama un poco más tranquilo esa noche. Sin que Ron se diera cuenta, Harry se durmió con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro 


	4. capitulo 4

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
Harry se había vuelto a acercar a Hermione y Ron, pero no era lo mismo. Aun se sentía con la obligación de protegerlos. Y por eso mantenía su distancia, de todos modos no le era demasiado difícil. Ninguno de los tres tenían más de dos o tres asignaturas juntos en toda la semana, por lo que era más fácil alejarse de ellos, o al menos mantenerlos lejos de sus problemas. El lunes había empezado la semana con clases doble de encantamientos para los aspirantes a Aurors, mientras que para los medimagos estaba pociones. Ron aun no estaba seguro de que seguir, pero se había dado cuenta que no era su verdadera vocación ser un Auror, era demasiado trabajo y prefería ser un medimago, que según él era un trabajo más pasivo. El otro tema era el del trabajo en el ministerio, en la zona de deportes. Pero aún no estaba decidido por lo que optó en hacer lo que Hermione, y seguir medicina. A la hora del almuerzo Harry se reunió con los chicos en el gran comedor. Estaba cansado pero fascinado. La clase de encantamientos era genial y la doble de pociones luego de esa, no había sido tan mala ya que no se encontraba el molesto de Malfoy y sus mastodontes amigos.  
¿Y que tal las clases Harry?- Preguntó Ron con total confianza. Hermione lo miró y luego miró a Harry que se había sentado frente a sus amigos.  
Bien, estuvo bien...  
Okey, ahora la verdad. esa cara no es de un simple "Bien"  
¿La verdad? – Harry habías cambiado su forma de mirar. Sus ojos demostraban un pequeño brillo que hizo que Hermione se quedara mirándolo por un buen rato. Era algo que nunca le había sucedido. Ese brillo ya lo había visto en los ojos de Harry, justo después de haber ganado el primer partido de Quidditch. – Estuvo genial. El profesor Flitwick, nos estuvo enseñando unos buenos encantamientos. Déjame decirte que podría ponerte a dormir con un solo movimiento de varita.  
Súper, eso nos puede servir para el torneo de Quidditch de este año, recuerda que Malfoy se va a vengar por lo que sucedió el año pasado con su padre Harry.  
Ron eso no se puede hacer – Hermione ya había comenzado a negar con la cabeza cuando Harry la miró y le sonrió con una verdadera sonrisa lo que hizo que Hermione se quedara callada.  
Tranquila Mione, te prometo que no lo haré, solo déja de preocuparte por mí... – Un grupo de chicos de cuarto de Ravenclaw se había acercado a la mesa de Grinfindor en especial donde estaba el trío. - ¿Si, puedo ayudarles? – preguntó Harry  
Disculpa pero queríamos hacerte una pregunta...  
Es que queríamos saber si este año se realizará el ED – Cuando dijo esto último se acercó a la mesa y bajó la voz mientras que el resto de los acompañantes se encargaban de vigilar el lugar para que nadie más escuchara.  
Oh, en verdad lo siento pero de donde has sacado eso – Harry no reconocía cara conocida alguna en ese pequeño grupo de cinco. Por eso no entendía porqué sabían de el ED.  
Bueno, es que...  
Harry lo siento, te aseguro que son de mi entera confianza. Después de lo que sucedió el curso anterior, creo que deberían serlo. – En ese preciso instante Harry lo reconoció y así también Ron que se paró de golpe para tenerlo a la misma altura, o al menos intentarlo, porque Ron lo quitaba fácilmente una cabeza.  
Michael, lo siento. No sabía que eras tu. Pero déjame decirte que ese curso se ha cancelado.  
Oh, es una verdadera lástima. Era bastante bueno. ¿Sabes? Avísame si vuelves a hacerlo. Tengo un gran grupo para llevar conmigo. Te lo aseguro. – Luego de ese comentario Michael Corner se alejó con su grupo y Ron volvió a sentarse.  
Harry déjame decirte que no es primera persona que me lo ha preguntado. Todos están ansiosos para volver a tu curso. Es en verdad sorprendente.  
Lo lamento pero eso quedó fuera de mi vida y deberían hacer lo mismo ustedes también... ¡Hey! Ustedes dos ¿Qué están haciendo? – Harry había visto que un par de chicos de sexto molestaban a Dannis Crevey, un Grinfindor de quinto amigo de Harry. – A ver, vengan aquí... era de suponer. Son gente grande, - Mientras Harry regañaba a ese grupo de sexto de Huffelpuff, era observado por dos personas. Una proveniente de su mesa y la otra desde la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore observaba a Harry como hablaba con ese grupo de chicos, no tardó ni dos segundos en que se disculparan con Dannis y prometieran que no lo volverían a hacer, era sorprendente el poder con liderazgo que Harry tenía, y no solo lo notaba en ese momento. Dumbledore había presenciado una que otra clase de ED y había descubierto que su liderazgo era fantástico. Un verdadero ejército necesitaba un líder como Harry y él, Dumbledore, tenía que convencerlo que era la persona indicada para este trabajo. Por otro lado Hermione no había podido sacar la vista de Harry. Era increíble lo distinto que estaba desde el curso anterior. Era comprensible, Harry habías perdido lo único que le quedaba de familia, su padrino Sirius, ahora debía vivir en casa de sus tíos hasta que el maldito culpable de sus desgracias ( como solía llamarlo Hermione) desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo seguía mirándolo fijo, Harry definitivamente había nacido para ser una persona con poder, líder. Era por eso que lo seguía y por que su cariño hacia él le impedía alejarse más de tres metros. No sabía que era, si su mirada, su forma de ser, su simpática sonrisa o sus cuerpo increíblemente perfecto. "pero que estoy diciendo" pensaba mientras no sacaba su vista de la espalda y perfil de Harry "estoy loca, es solo mi amigo. Definitivamente es mi amigo y no puedo más que apoyarlo en lo que desee y necesite"  
Bueno, creo que el asunto está arreglado.  
Harry hay que pensar en el torneo de Quidditch, es muy importante...  
Si, bueno Ron. Pero de eso se encarga el capitán.  
Ha claro. ¡¿Y RUIEN CREES QUE ES EL CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO HARRY?! – Toda la mesa de Grinfindor se dio vuelta y tanto Ginny que en ese momento estaba hablando con Neville, como los hermanos Crevey se acercaron a ellos. – Chicos ¿Pueden decirle a este tipo que desconozco, quien es el capitán del equipo?  
Pues tu Harry, ¿Quien más? Eres el de mayor estadía en él y el que mejor conoce el procedimiento y todo eso. Además debemos buscar con urgencia a dos cazadores.  
Pero aún está Katie para ser capitana.  
Pues no Harry, yo no puedo ser capitana, tu eres mejor además que soy un poco... como decirlo... tímida y tengo poco poder de liderazgo.  
Katie, te corresponde por antigüedad.  
Puede ser, puede ser que no.  
¿A que te refieres?  
Me refiero a que yo entré el mismo año que tu Harry. Así que eso nos da el mimo tiempo de antigüedad. ¡Vamos Harry, eres el indicado! – Todos murmuraban y afirmaban cuando Harry se paró de su asiento  
¡BIEN! – Tuvo que levantar la voz. – Esta bien lo haré pero a la primera de cambios que no pueda con ello, Katie tu quedas al mando.  
¡Si capitán! – Dijo colocando sus pies firmes y su mano en forma de soldado a su general.  
Dios, no es gracioso.  
  
Luego del almuerzo, Harry Ron y Hermione se encaminaron a la primera clase de DCAO, los tres estaban casi seguros que Snape era el profesor de esa asignatura. Cuando abrieron la puerta, grande fue la sorpresa de encontrarse, no solo que no era Snape, sino que en su lugar estaba sentado u hombre casi rubio con un mechó gris en la frente, la túnica remendada y un poco gastada, y en la mano del profesor una barra de chocolate...  
¡Remus! – dijo Harry con alegría acercándose al escritorio. Unos cuantos alumnos más, todos de Grinfindor se dieron prisa al escuchar el grito de alegría de Harry para ver que había pasado. – Remus no puedo cree... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Bueno, pues. Me han ofrecido el puesto de profesor nuevamente y no pude negarme, como la primera vez. – Luego dijo acercándose a Harry susurrando – Y creo que por ahora deberías llamarme profesor Lupin, Harry  
Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. Profesor. Es solo que...  
Lo se, te has sorprendido. Es entendible. – El resto de los chicos habían ingresado al salón ya, y se había apresurado a ver al viejo nuevo profesor. – Bien chicos. Es un verdadero placer volverlos a ver después de tres años... Pero creo que es hora de comenzar con la clase. ¿Alguien podría decirme que es lo que estuvieron viendo en los últimos años? – Como de costumbre Hermione levantó la mano, pero esta vez no fue la única. Caso todos los chicos lo hicieron. – Veamos... Neville, dime.  
Bueno... en cuarto vimos maldiciones imperdonables. Casi todo el año, pero en quinto no vimos mucho en realidad. Solo fue todo copiar del libro.  
Supongo que eso fue con la señorita Umbridge  
Si a eso se lo puede llamar señorita – pronunció Ron. Su comentario logró arrancar varias risas en el fondo y una sonrisa por parte del profesor.  
De acuerdo, entonces vieron ¿El imperius? – preguntó. Todos respondieron con un sí general. – Bien, ¿El Crucio? – El sí general nuevamente – y ¿El Avadra Kedavra? – el sí fue un poco más apaciguado. – Bueno, lo que vamos a estudiar este año son los maleficios, también incluirá los que vieron en cuarto, pero en menor medida. Pero ahora quiero que saquen el libro en la página 32. hagan un resumen do todos los maleficios mas usados, en dos pergaminos...  
Es impresionante los maleficios que hay hasta este momento. – comentó Dean luego de la hora de la salida.  
Es verdad, pero el año pasado vimos muchos de estos – Terminó Neville.  
¿Alguien sabe que va a pasar con el ED? Es decir, me gustaría que volviera a empezar. – Dean miró hacia los costados y divisó a Ron y Hermione que venían distraídos de la conversación pero muy sumidos en la propia. Por otro lado Harry se había quedado a hablar con el profesor, era muy necesario hablar con él, ya que era el único merodeador que quedaba.  
Profesor...- Comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido por el aludido que cerraba la puerta con un movimiento de varita.  
Puedes decirme por mi nombre ahora Harry.  
Bien, Remus, ¿Sabes algo acerca de la profecía?  
Tengo entendido que se destruyó por la caída Harry ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
No, no me refiero a esa profecía, me refiero a la que escondieron en Hogwarts mis padres.  
¿Cómo... como sabes eso?  
No importa. Solo quiero saber donde es que está.  
La única persona que podría habértelo contado era Sirius, pero él... no creo que haya sido. De todos modos Harry, no recuerdo el lugar donde la había puesto James... – Lupin se quedó mirando a Harry por un minuto, mientras que Harry veía por la ventana al campo de Quidditch. Remus dirigió la mirada a la ventana, luego a Harry y sonrió. – Demonios, te pareces demasiado a James Harry. Eres su fiel reflejo  
Gra... gracias.  
Lo siento, pero hace tiempo que lo había notado y no puedo dejar de pensarlo. Creo que debe haber muchas personas que te lo han dicho.  
No muchas, pero sí conozco a un par que no puede decirlo pero constantemente se asustan del parecido.  
¿Tus tíos? – Harry lanzó una pequeña riza sarcástica  
Si se pueden llamar así. Volviendo la tema, ¿No recuerda en que lugar estaba? Puedo traerle el mapa del merodeador...  
No Harry, era un lugar que no estaba marcado en el mapa, fue a propósito por si en algún momento el mapa caía en manos equivocadas, tu entiendes.  
Snape... o Malfoy  
Exacto... Harry ¿Qué sabes sobre esta profecía?  
Bueno, lo único que se es... – Harry lo pensó dos veces... solo eso, Remus.  
Bien, entonces... creo que debes ir a clases. Duelo es la que te sigue. Te llevarás una sorpresa. O por lo menos la profesora lo hará.  
Con que es una profesora. ¿He?  
Yo no te lo he dicho ¿De acuerdo?  
No te preocupes, nos vemos luego. Al salir del aula Harry encontró a Ron y Hermione, esperando en la esquina. Al verlo llegar Hermione se puso algo colorada y Ron sonrió. Harry llegó a ellos y se encaminaron hacía el primer piso, donde los tres tenían las aulas correspondientes.  
Entonces, Lupin no sabes nada de la profecía.  
Pues no Ron, además que el lugar no está señalado en el mapa.  
Esto será difícil. Debemos ponernos a investigar para...  
No, ustedes n harán nada. Chicos no quiero que nada les suceda. – Hermione que caminaba junto a Harry lo tomó del brazo y acercó a él. – Tu nos dejas participar y yo te ayudo con el encantamiento para Malfoy. – Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Harry que por un momento se quedó mirando a Hermione.  
Mione, no sabía de tu lado Extorsionista.  
Harry, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y se encaminó hacía el lado opuesto para la clase de Runas, junto con Ron. – Nos vemos en el almuerzo.  
Si, seguro. La puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer muy hermosa de unos treinta y seis años. Era alta y delgada, de cabello rubio y bucles en los extremos que llegaban hasta la cintura. Sus ojos de un celeste muy claro que parecía hacer juego con su pollera con ondas del mismo color y su camisa blanca sin los dos primeros botones abotonados. Los chicos que estaban esperando al sustituto del profesor White, agradecieron que este se haya jubilado. La muchacha se acercó a los chicos allí parados y sacó un pergamino de un bolsillo de la túnica.  
Veamos, buenas tardes mi nombre es Susan Grin y seré su profesora de duelo. Harry no se había dado cuenta que esa profesora le dirigía la mirada de vez en cuando. – Vamos a pasar lista...Draco Malfoy – Este levantó la mano rápidamente como para llamar su atención a demás de decir un presente bastante sensual - ¿Tu eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy?  
Si profesora. ¿Conoce a mi padre?  
Pues sí, fuimos del mismo año en Hogwarts, espero que no seas como él, porque te puedo asegurar que no la pasó muy bien conmigo. – Draco bajó la mano y la mirada. – Harry Potter... – Su mirada quedó clavada en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. – Tu eres...  
Yo soy Harry Potter profesora.  
Pude notarlo, - A la profesora Grin se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. No lo podía creer – Por dios, eres el fiel reflejo de tu padre Harry. Salvo por tus ojos, esos son los de tu madre. Por dios... lo siento, ¿Sabes? yo los conocí a los dos, y puedo asegurarte que eres idéntico a ambos.  
No es la primera que me lo dijo. – La profesora terminó de pasar lista y se acercó a la tarima de duelo –no puedo creer que Remus no me lo haya dicho. Es solo que ... voy a matarlo cuando lo encuentre. – Harry se acercó despacio a la profesora  
Profesora ¿Es verdad que usted conoció a mis padres?  
¿Conocerlos? Éramos inseparables, los siete.  
¿Siete?  
¿el descarado de Remus no te lo dijo? Veras, el grupo de los merodeadores era de cuatro, pero no era el grupo completo. Tu madre Lily, Kate y yo éramos parte del grupo también. Pero eso fue recién en quinto. No nos llevábamos bien con ellos. Hasta que Kate se puso de novia con Remus, era algo ilógico para nosotras y luego calló Lily bajos los encantos de James. Finalmente caí yo ante, bueno, ante Sirius.  
Entonces usted salió con mi padrino. El nunca me dijo nada. – El rostro de Grin no entristeció de golpe y Harry comprendió porque. – No debe sentirse mal profesora el está bien ahora. No debe ocultarse de nada ni nadie.  
Creo que sí Harry. Dime algo, Conoces a tu madrina ¿verdad?  
¿Tengo una madrina? Pues claro, era Kate... parece que Kate no pudo volver. Hagamos algo, luego de la clase vente a mi oficina y tomaremos un té y hablaremos de eso, creo que también le diré a Remsie. ¿Quién? Remsie, Harry, Remus Lupin. Ese era el apodo que les habíamos dado a los muchachos. 


	5. capítulo 5

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capitulo V  
  
Adelante – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.  
¿Seguro que se puede?  
Pasa Harry, dime ¿Qué necesitas?- Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama leyendo un libro bastante delgado para el tipo de libro que suele leer  
Bueno, quería saber como estabas Mione. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no hablamos tu y yo solos ¿Sabes? – Hermione se quedó petrificada. Dejó el libro y miró Harry. Era verdad hacía tiempo que Harry y ella no hablaban, desde cuarto para ser más exacta. Por un minuto vio en Harry ese brillo que tenía desde siempre. Y una lágrima surcó por su rostro. Por primera vez, desde hacía tiempo Hermione sintió que el Harry que conocía desde ya unos cinco años había vuelto a ella. Dejó el libro sobre la cama y se acercó a Harry en dos zancadas y se abalanzó contra él en un fuerte abrazo. Harry había quedado sorprendido. La ultima vez que había sentido ese hormigueo en su panza y que quería salir por su garganta fue en segundo, cuando ella despertó luego de ser paralizada por el basilisco. Él la tomó por la cintura y la estrelló contra sí mismo. No quería que se separara de él. Y lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Hermione en ese preciso momento. Pero de todos modos debían separarse. Sin embargo esperaron un poco más. Harry notó que una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por el rostro de su amiga y caía en su hombro. Entonces suavemente se separó, solo unos centímetros y con su mano derecha limpió el rastro de lágrima en su amiga. Pero algo sucedió en ese momento. Los ojos verde esmeralda se quedaron mirando los avellana de Hermione y los de ella a los verde esmeralda. Era una especie de conjuro, de hechizo que hacía que ninguno de los dos bajara la mirada.  
Mione yo... – Harry veía como sin proponérselo su cuerpo se acercaba al de Hermione. Intentaba detenerse pero parecía que el corazón no le hacía caso a la razón.  
Harry... – Hermione observaba la aproximación de Harry y no podía evitar acercarse ella también. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, sus ojos cerrándose de apoco. El aliento rozaba a cada uno y ninguno dejaba de acercarse al otro. Hasta que su labios se rozaron, fue un roce débil pero un roce fin. Un roce que llevó a otro, y otro y cuando se dieron cuenta el roce se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y desenfreno. Ella tomaba a Harry por el cuello y jugaba con su cabello alborotado, alborotándolo aún más. Él la tomaba fuertemente de su cintura y la acercaba cada vez más. Los besos fueron más y mas intensos. La pasión los absorbía. Las caricias más acentuadas. Ya era definitivo, no podían detenerse por propios medios. Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione provocando leves suspiros y ahogados gemidos por parte de ella. Por otra parte, Hermione había quitado los brazos del cuello de Harry y ahora pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él. Pero entonces pasó lo que tanto temía Harry.  
Te tengo justo de te quería Potter. Todo aquel que te quiera morirá... – Harry sentía como esa voz lo petrificaba y asustaba. Era una voz de más conocida para él y por lo tanto odiada a más no poder. Aquella persona había sido la culpable de la muerte de sus padres y la de Sirius también. Y no se lo podía dejar pasar otra vez. Era una promesa que se hizo frente al retrato de sus padres y Sirius, en la boda de los últimos. Fue cuanto Harry comenzó a deshacer el fantástico hechizo que los tenía atrapado uno con el otro. Hermione le sonreía con cariño y Harry le sonrió también. Pero no podía sacar se su cabeza esa frase que escuchó cuando terminó el año escolar, y que no le dijo a nadie excepto a Luna.  
Mione... creo, creo que mejor me voy. Seguro que Ron está esperándome para la práctica... tu sabes de Quidditch.  
Si. Claro, ve y diviértete. – Harry notó el tono de tristeza en Hermione. Se acercaba a la puerta de salida. Y su corazón le pedía que no lo hiciera, no podía quedarse... o sí? Harry dio media vuelta y se acercó a Hermione que se estaba sentando en su cama nuevamente, con un sentimiento de tristeza que se notaba desde lejos. Cuando divisó a Harry se paró en seco - ¿Te olvidas algo? – Preguntó seca  
Sí, la verdad sí me olvidaba algo. – se acercó a ella le dio un dulce beso que Hermione tardó en responder y cuando iba a hacerlo él se detuvo. – Me alegra que estés bien... "Mi Mione". – Se despidió con un beso en la frente y se volvió a la puerta. Ella estaba estática, como si le hubieran hecho un parálisis totarium. Y luego volvió a ver a Harry girarse antes de atravesar la puerta. Él le guiño el ojos y le dijo en la forma que siempre tenía para calmar los nervios de ella. – Espero que tengamos otra de estas pláticas. Fue muy productiva ¿No crees? – Hermione tomó le almohadón de mano y se lo revoleó en forma de juego. – Con que esas tenemos Linda. Nos vemos... – y salió del cuarto dejando a una Hermione más tranquila y relajada.  
  
Harry, te aseguro que es lo que deberías hacer, tienes que hablar con ella... está mal.  
No lo sé. Ron, tu sabes que la plática no es mi fuerte. – Ron y Harry se habían encontrado en el pasillo para ir a la sala común luego de unas cuantas clases de todo un poco. – Bien, hoy tenemos la primera reunión de equipo, ya sabes donde es ¿Verdad Ron?  
Por su puesto Capitán, en el aula de McGonagall. Fue genial que nos prestara el salón para esto.  
Es verdad, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por el equipo de Grinffindor  
Y mas si resulta ser que su alumno estrella y el mejor buscador de Quidditch del colegio en los últimos treinta años, es el capitán del equipo. Es decir Tu Harry.  
Ya no hace falta que estés lamiendo las medias mí, eres mi mejor amigo Ron.  
Menos mal. Que difícil sería todo si no lo fueras. Si en vez de ser de Grinffindor fueras de, no se, Slytherin.  
Pues bien sabes que estuve a punto de serlo.  
No importa eres de Grinffindor y mi hermano del alma. Ahora mi concejo es que vallas y hables con ella. Ambos se sentirán mejor luego.  
  
Harry bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas de sexto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos que hacía más de tres meses que no tenía.  
Te dije que te sentirías mejor. – Le dijo Ron cuando llegó a él, en la sala común. – Y debes estar contento porque no se escucharon ni llantos ni gritos... de ninguno de los dos.  
Que gracioso eres Ronald Billius. Para su gran información no discutimos.  
Eso se aprecia en tu rostro Hermano, y en tus ojos y en... espera ¿tienes lápiz labial en la boca?  
¿En serio? – Harry se toco los labios y notó que era cierto. Tomó una de las servilletas que había en la mesa que en su momento tenían pastelitos de Elfos domésticos, y se limpió el lápiz labial.  
Siento que hay algo que no me estas diciendo Harry James... – EL aludido tomó a Ron por los hombros con su brazo y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
Ven y te lo contaré.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón, notaron que ya Katie escribiendo mientras que Harry le tapaba la boca a Ron para que no dijera nada al respecto. No tardaron mucho para que el resto del equipo estuviera completo. Entonces, con todo el equipo de Grinffindor dentro la reunión daba comienzo.  
Bien, les agradezco a los dos por haber venido. Quiero que sepan que, para empezar no estoy demasiado acostumbrado a dar órdenes por lo que no se si podré hacerlo muy bien.  
Harry tu se como eres que es por eso que todos te elegimos – Confirmó Katie.  
De acuerdo. Entonces. Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar dos cazadores más. No se me ocurre ningún reemplazante para Angelina y Alicia, pero será cuestión de ponernos en campaña para buscarlos. Por otro lado, mañana mismo hablaré con McGonagall para comenzar a utilizar el campo de Quidditch. Ya sabes para los aspirantes. Harry me olvidaba, recibí un par de cartas de Angelina y Oliver. – Dijo Katie entregando las cartas. – Me dijeron que son jugadas que estuvieron perfeccionando para ti. Están muy orgullosos de ti Harry.  
Gracias Katie, las veré luego. Entonces... debemos fomentar la idea de nuevos postulantes para cazadores, Los hermanos Crevey, serán nuestros golpeadores, Ron definitivamente serás el guardián y Katie por su puesto que eres la cazadora.  
Bien, entonces debemos encontrar dos personas más que se queden como cazadores. Será fácil. Muchos de Grinffindor desean participar en el equipo – Comentó Katie  
Si, pero recuerda que no es lo mismo quererlo que poder hacerlo. – Ron comentó sentado en uno de los pupitres.  
Ron tiene razón, hay que encontrar a los mejores... espera, Ginny. Ron tu hermana estuvo en el equipo el año pasado. Era muy buena.  
Harry, ella te suplantaba a ti. Nada más.  
Acéptalo Weasley es buena. Por lo menos como buscadora. Solo haría falta pedirle que participara en el entrenamiento de prueba.  
Bien, entonces busquemos personas que quieran participar, yo haré un cartel para poner en el tablón esta misma noche.  
¿Es todo Harry?  
Si, creo que es todo por hoy. Será mejor que vallamos a la sala común antes de que nos pille Filch. Nos pasamos del horario. Ah Harry, Hary. No olvides que eres el premio anual y tienes permitido estar fuera de la cama.  
Ya, de todos modos vamos. Katie ¿Vienes con nosotros?  
No chicos, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas al despacho de la profesora Sinistra. Nos vemos mañana.  
  
Ron y Harry emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la sala común. Ninguno de los dos platicaba. Harry iba pensativo y muy nervioso, ¿qué diría Hermione cuando lo viera? Quizá que fue una confusión y que no debió pasar. Por otro lado Ron pensaba en todo lo que Harry le había contado acerca de lo que pasó en el cuarto con Hermione, eso le hizo reflexionar. Él hasta hacía un tiempo estaba seguro que tenía sentimientos distintos que la amistad con Hermione pero no sintió nada en absoluto ante el comentario de Harry. Finalmente llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda. "Duende equino" , dijeron los dos juntos e ingresaron a la sala común, donde no había nadie, aunque había algo en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Era una manta y una... cabeza,  
Hermione – Dijo Ron  
Mione – Harry se acercó al sillón y se agachó justo frente al rostro de Hermione. Esta estaba medio dormida pero al instante se despertó encontrándose con el rostro de Harry. – Hola. – Harry acarició el rostro de Hermione con su mano derecha y esta le devolvió la sonrisa con la cual él le había hablado.  
Hola – Murmuró ella acercándose a Harry  
Creo que hay demasiado aire viciado aquí, será mejor que valla a dormir. – Ron había mirado a Harry y Hermione y les había hecho cara de sofocado fingido – Harry ¿Te espero arriba?  
De acuerdo Ron Harry miraba a Hermione y sin mirar a Ron contesto. Ron giró sus ojos y se encaminó a las escaleras pero antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio Hermione lo llamó desesperada.  
Ron, ven... es Harry ¡RON! – El aludido giró en sus talones y divisó a Harry tirado en el suelo justo donde estaba agachado, con los ojos cerrados y casi temblando. El grito de Hermione alertó a unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos los chicos de sexto ya que Ron había dejado la puerta abierta. Lavander y Parvatil que aún estaban despiertas también salieron para ver que sucedía, mientras que el retrato se abría y dejaba ver a Ginny Weasley que llegaba de las cocinas, de forma instantánea Hermione y Ron le gritaron que buscara a McGonagall y no tardó en reaccionar porque como había entrado salió en busca de la jefa de la casa. Al llegar McGonagall, Harry ya se encontraba acostado en el sillón donde anteriormente había estado Hermione. Ron y ella estaban muy asustados y el resto bastantes preocupados. Mientras que Harry temblaba y decía palabras incoherentes.  
  
¿Dónde estoy? – Harry se encontraba en un cuarto que era muy distinto al del colegio. Es más, estaba seguro que no estaba en Hogwarts. Estaba acostado en una cama doble. Con un acolchado azul eléctrico con dibujos de snitch por todo el fondo. Las paredes de color verde alga, con posters de equipos de Quidditch hasta el de la selección de Inglaterra. El armario abierto de par en par dejando ver ropa muggle de mucha variedad así como las túnicas negras y algunas que otras de Galas en la parte más oscura del armario. El escritorio lleno de libros de escuela, plumas pergaminos y cartas; y una Jaula bastante grande, vacía que Harry supo deducir que era de una lechuza. Se salió de la cama y se acercó al armario. No podía salir en pijamas... – In momento ¿Por qué traigo puestos estos pijamas? – Harry vestía una camiseta gris con y un par de boxers negros. Tomó lo primero que encontró en el armario y se cambió. Eran unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa rallada el mejor estilo Bensimons. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió, definitivamente era una casa. Y se escuchaban ruidos de lo que se suponía era el piso inferior. Antes de llegar a la escalera había un ventanal con cortinas blancas casi transparente, se acercó y divisó unas hermosas colinas violáceas, pero entonces se encaminó a la escalera, bajando de a poco para ver si distinguía algún ruido de abajo. Eran los típico ruidos de cacerolas, ollas y sartenes. Y luego una voz femenina se escuchó desde lo que suponía ser la cocina.

Amor trae eso para aquí. No valla a ser cosa que los que tu llamas amigos se los devoren otra vez.

Cielo. Sabes que lo huelen a distancia. No se cual es el problema.  
Ese es el problema. ¿Qué no deberían cocinarse su propia comida?  
Pues la verdad es que Sus no cocina del todo bien y Kate no se preocupa en cocinar a su reciente esposo.  
Sabes que Kate está demasiado ocupada en el hospital San Mungo como para cocinarle a... – Pero la frase fue interrumpida por un par de gritos que se oían fuera de la casa.  
Es verdad, Kate no me cocina. Estoy tan desdichado. – Dijo una de las voces. Se oían joviales y con mucha energía.  
Hola encanto. ¿Qué me ha preparado de desayunar?  
¿Perdón, además de hacerles el desayuno tengo que aguantar que me digas encanto? JAMES; di algo. – Harry se quedó de piedra. No podía ser que esa mujer estuviera llamando a su padre... no, él había muerto, de seguro era otro James.  
Algo, mi vida. Padfoot, Moony, que bueno tenerlos aquí a ambos. Hace tanto que no los vemos ¿Verdad Lils?  
Siéntate James que el desayuno está listo.  
¿Dónde está mi pequeño Saltamontes?  
Está durmiendo. Como es su cumpleaños dejé que durmiera un poco más. – La mujer había suavizado la voz y se oía dulce y tranquila.  
Lils, siempre dejas que duerma "un poco más" - Harry no sabía como pero se había estado acercando a la cocina mientras escuchaba esa conversación. "es imposible, mis padres, Sirius" pensaba Harry estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
Feliz cumpleaños Harry – Una voz de mujer que provenía de la puerta de entrada gritaba y aplaudía animadamente luego de haber dejado un gigante regalo en el suelo. – ¿Cómo estás pequeño malandrín? ¿Listo para hacerle unas cuantas a Sirius antes de volver a Hogwarts?  
Nynphadora Tonks –Harry no salía de su ensimismamiento.  
¿Quién más gritaría de esa forma Harry? – Al voltear Harry pudo ver a un Sirius mucho más alegre y jovial, no era como el que había conocido hacía ya tres años atrás. Como si nunca hubiera estado en Azcaban.  
Sirius, por Merlín, Sirius estás bien... – Harry corrió donde su padrino y se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo.  
Claro que sí Harry. Ni que me hubiera muerto  
Nunca... nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. – cuando soltó a Sirius se dirigió a sus padres. Primero a Lily. Quien abrazó como nunca había abrazado a alguien. Le dio un beso en cada mejilla. – Gracias a Merlín que estás viva Mamá. Volvió a abrazarla y luego escuchó la voz del hombre junto a ellos.  
Deja de abrazar tanto a tu madre que me pondré celoso. – Harry soltó a Lily y se abalanzó esta vez a James. – Feliz cumpleaños Harry. – Pero Harry no le hizo caso a esa frase. Lo único que quería es estar así con su padre.  
  
Continuará....


	6. Capítulo 5b

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo V, segunda parte ... Deja de abrazar tanto a tu madre que me pondré celoso. – Harry soltó a Lily y se abalanzó esta vez a James. – Feliz cumpleaños Harry. – Pero Harry no le hizo caso a esa frase. Lo único que quería es estar así con su padre.  
Muy bien hijo¿Puedes decirnos que es lo que tienes? – Preguntó Lily al sentarse en su silla en la mesa de la cocina. – Puede que sea sobre los chicos ¿verdad? no te preocupes, vendrán todos.  
No, no es eso. Es solo que... – Harry estaba sentado entre sus padres, frente a ellos estaban Remus, Sirius y Tonks. Harry los veía a cada uno de ellos por minutos para luego, mirar al siguiente, con una gran sonrisa. Esto era algo increíble, sus padres, Sirius, Remus estaba feliz y Tonks... bueno ella estaba como siempre.  
Harry debo decirte que Kate vendrá esta noche, tu sabes que trabaja fuera y me prometió que hará todo a su alcance para venir lo antes posible. – Harry miró a Remus con un evidente signo de interrogación. Fue entonces Sirius quien habló.  
Harry, recuerdas a Kate ¿Verdad? la esposa de Remus, tu querida madrina.  
Oye Paddy, tu confórmate con Susan.  
Por su puesto Remsie querido. Es solo que estaba haciendo memoria con Harry respecto a tu adorable esposa Kate. Que por cierto...  
¿qué por cierto que Padfoot? – James estaba entrando en un ataque de risa mientras Lily lo miraba con los ojos llenos de reproche y Remus con furia contenida, Tonks estaba en la misma situación que James, pero intentaba con más éxito retener la risa.  
Bien, cambiando de tema. Que haremos hoy mi pequeño saltamontes...  
Es verdad, estaba planeando llevarte al campo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos los cuatro?  
Eso sería grandioso, no es tan lejos de aquí y podríamos ir en un vehículo Muggle ¿Tu que dices Harry?  
Esperen ¿qué Campo?  
¿Cómo que qué campo? El de Quidditch por su puesto Harry. Es donde tu padre juego todos los fines de semana. Harry cada vez estaba más ansioso y alterado. Vería a su padre volar, también a su padrino y tío. Por fin vería la legendario grupo de Grinffindor jugar nuevamente. Su padre, James Potter, fue el mejor buscador de su generación, y Remus y Sirius era sus golpeadores. Todo esto Harry lo sabía porque Hermione le había pedido que por favor leyera el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts". Allí fue donde encontró toda esa información. Pero al parecer Harry había superado en bastante a su padre. James a pesar de ser un excelente buscador había perdido contra Ravenclaw un par de veces. Por distracciones pero en fin, lo había hecho. Además que Harry había obtenido el reconocimiento de todos los años como el buscador más rápido en los últimos cien años. Harry y los tres merodeadores se dirigieron al ultimo modelo, descapotable y de color negro, BMW que esperaba en la puerta de la gran casa. Harry se acercó y pasó un mano por él.  
Cuando tengas diez y ocho este auto será todo tuyo Harry. – Había dicho su padrino detrás de él en voz alta cuando dio un salto y entró de golpe al asiento del conductor. – Harry vendrá delante conmigo. Ustedes dos, perdedores irán atrás. – luego cuando Harry se hubo sentado junto a él, se acercó y guiñándole el ojo le dijo. – Pero puede usarlo mientras lo tenga yo. Esto solo es protocolo con tus padres Harry. – Harry le sonrió. Siempre se había imaginado que así hubiera sido su vida si Colagusano no hubiera entregado a sus padres. Fue entonces cuando su rostro cambió deliberadamente. Se tornó triste y apagado.  
Hey, hijo ¿qué sucede?  
Es solo que... – pero por un momento lo reflexionó. Si sus padres estaban vivos, su padrino no había ido a prisión y Remus estaba casado y con sus amigos, era posible, muy posible que Pettigrew no los haya delatado. Por un medio minuto lo reflexionó y se atrevió a preguntar. – Quería saber...  
Dispara chico... – dijo con tono cubano Sirius.  
Que sucedió con... Colagusano – La última palabra la dijo tan rápido que sus tres acompañantes se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre.  
Harry, me gustaría que no volvieras a decir ese nombre... – Comentó Sirius en un tono muy duro y serio.  
Pero quiero sabes...  
¿Cómo es que sabes de él Harry? Se supone que no deberías saber de él.  
Y tú, papá deberías saber que soy un Potter y llevo la sangre de un merodeador. Creo que no puedes preguntarme como lo sé.  
James, creo que el muchacho tiene razón. Verás Harry. – Remus había comenzado a hablar para explicarle a Harry todo lo referido a Peter Pettigrew – Petter, fue un gran amigo nuestro...  
Eso ya lo sé, eran los cuatro inseparables. Ustedes tres y él. Pero lo que quiero sabes es qué sucedió con él luego de que  
De que Voldemort nos atacara. Sirius fue nos guardián, pero Petter le regaba por ser él quien no guardara en secreto. No estábamos del todo seguro y...  
Y lo hice de todos modos. Todo el mundo pensaba que yo era el espía de ese mal nacido así que lo hice para clamar las dudas que había respecto a mí.  
Cuando Sirius me lo dijo, salí corriendo a casa de tus padres allí estaba Colagusano sentado en uno de los sillones. Estaba hablando con otra persona no supe bien que era lo que estaba pasando puesto que no escuchaba nada, hasta que se pudo oír un sonido hueco y sordo. Petter había caído y una ráfaga de luz roja salía desde el otro lado de la habitación. Entré de golpe y encontré a una persona con una varita en alto, lo único que me dijo fue que deshizo el hechizo y que tu, James y Lily estaban desprotegidos. Subí a tu cuarto y allí estaban los tres...  
Estábamos muy sorprendidos que Remus había llegado. Eso quería decir que Colagusano había hecho algo. O había pasado algo. Remus nos explico que la persona de abajo nos había salvado. De Voldemort, pero este ya estaba avisado de nuestro lugar de posición por lo que decidimos salir.  
En ese instante llegué yo, con la moto. Había descubierto que Petter era el traidor de lo nuestros y pensar que le había entregado a mis mejores amigos y a ti Harry. Por lo que decidí actuar y entrar al lugar. Pero cuando entré me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida...

FlashBack

Sirius ¿a dónde vas?  
Iré a buscar al traidor de Colagusano. Lo voy a despedazar.  
Vamos Sirius no vale la pena.  
Lily tiene razón, además él está por venir en cualquier momento. – Sirius salió corriendo hacia la casa. Tiró la puerta a bajo y se encontró con un has de luz blanca que le rozó el hombro izquierdo. Pero el traidor no estaba allí. Entonces se adentró más aún. Se escuchaban gritos de varias personas y varas luces salían disparadas por todos lados. Finalmente Sirius llegó al lugar de donde provenían las luces, el patio trasero de la casa estaba lleno de personas. Seis muchachos de no más de diez y ocho años y el resto eran hombres y mujeres encapuchados. Entre la humareda Sirius pudo ver la verdadera Batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, era Voldemort y uno de los jóvenes. Manejaba la varita como nunca nadie había visto Sirius. Sin embargo esa forma de pelar le hacía recordar a varas personas juntas. Se movía con gran agilidad y destreza. Y en verdad lograba pegarle a Voldemort. Los Aurors se escuchaban desde la entrada. Y Sirius pudo observar como los mortífagos desaparecían. Pero la batalla entre el muchacho y Voldemort seguía su curso, siendo imposible impedirla. Una de las jóvenes que estaban allí se acercó lo suficiente como para que el muchacho la escuchara. Mientras que uno de los últimos mortífagos hacía lo mismo con su amo.  
Vamos, ya déjalo. Podrás hacerlo en otra oportunidad.  
No, si no lo hago ahora no lo podré hacer nunca más. Lo haré por todos los caídos. – Decía el muchacho a la vez que enviaba una ráfaga de luz roja hacia su oponente.  
Vamos, Tagus es hora. Debemos volver.  
Esto terminará en otra ocasión muchacho de mala entraña. – Voldemort arrastraba cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, para luego desaparecer delante ellos, casi moribundo.  
Ese maldito. Eagle¿Por qué has dejado que se fuera? Ya era mío.  
Tagus, debemos irnos. Luego hablaremos. La muchacha señaló al grupo de Aurors que se acercaban y al mismísimo Sirius.  
Esperen, quienes son ustedes.  
Eso, no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo uno de los muchachos. Luego de decir eso los seis deliberadamente se transformaron en diferentes animales. De pronto en sus lugares habían, un caballo halado, un Grim, una comadreja, un picaflor, un águila, y un gatos montés. Luego desaparecieron en la noche. Sirius salió de la casa y se encontró con sus tres amigos y su ahijado. Los cinco volvieron a la casa de Remus, donde ya estaban Kate y Susan esperándolos.

Fin del flashback

Eso es lo que sucedió Harry, esa persona nos traicionó a todos. Todo porque Voldemort era más poderoso.  
¿Y que sucedió con él?  
¿Voldemort? Pues, desapareció. Al parecer esas personas lo dejaron bastante mal herido. Y hasta ahora no ha aparecido.  
Cuando yo lo vi estaba casi por morir. Demasiado demacrado para ser él. Ese joven era en verdad estupendo.

* * *

Profesora¿qué es lo que tiene¿Por qué no despierta?  
Señorita, no sabemos las causas por las cuales el señor Potter esté pasando esto. Pero le aseguro que usted y el señor Weasley serán los primeros en saber. – La profesora McGonagall, volvió a entrar a la enfermería mientras que un gran grupo de personas se aglomeraban cerca para saber que era lo que le había sucedido a Harry. Entre esas personas estaban los compañeros de sexto del muchacho que al igual que Ron y Hermione estaban muy asustados. Los alumnos mas chicos y también los más grandes estaban esperando y cuchicheando acerca de lo que le pudo haber pasado. Solo muy pocos estaban con los alumnos de sexto. Y estos eran Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, que a pesar de no ser de Grinffindor se había enterado y bajado lo más rápido posible. Allí estaban todos entonces cuando Ron entró al pasillo con una cara de demacrado impresionante.  
Ya está, les avisé enseguida en casa. Mi madre me dijo que vendrá en cuanto mi padre vuelva del trabajo. Estaba muy preocupada. Al igual que los gemelos y Bill. Estoy seguro que están por caer en cualquier minuto.

Harry estaba rodeado de personas queridas para él. Aunque a la mayoría no la recordaba. Los Weasley estaban completos. Los señores Longbotton junto con Neville. Hasta Harry se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con algunos profesores del colegio. McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore, hasta el mismísimo Snape estaba en la casa. Cuando todo por fin había terminado. Harry no quería irse a dormir. Quería quedarse un poco mas con sus padres y hablar de cosas sin importancia. Quería conocerlos a fondo. Pero ya era muy tarde. Por lo que su madre lo acompañó al cuarto. Mamá. Te quiero mucho. – dijo Harry abrazando a su madre y besando su mejilla. – A ti también papá. No saben lo feliz que soy de que estén conmigo.  
Vamos Harry, no es para tanto. Siempre estuvimos contigo y lo estaremos de pro vida. – Harry se puso pálido. Él sabía que eso no era así en verdad. de donde él venía sus padres habían muerto y también lo había hecho Sirius. Estaba solo allí, y no quería volver. Aquí tenía todo lo que había deseado. – buenas noches Harry, que sueñes bien – Dijo su padre una vez dentro de la cama.  
Dulces sueños hijo.  
Gracias mamá, papá. Por un verdadero cumpleaños. Harry posó su cabeza sobre la almohada quedando instantáneamente dormido. Deseando que ya fuera mañana para poder ir a practicar Quidditch con su padre nuevamente.


	7. Capitulo 6

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a amsp14. la verdad es que me da muchas ganas de escribir cuando leo tus Reviews, espero que no dejes de hacerlo, porque de verdad me gusta. Un saludo muy grande... ¡Ahora si! Acá va el cap.  
  
Capítulo VI  
  
Veía todo nublado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Escuchaba voces dentro y fuera del lugar, pero a decir verdad no reconocía a nadie o al menos eso intentaba porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo sea un mal sueño y volver a despertar en ese reconfortable cuarto lleno de cosas suyas, únicamente suyas. Lleno de cariño de sus padres, sus padrinos y todas aquellas personas que él tanto quería. Movió la cabeza a un costado para intentar enfocar la vista. Encontró a tientas los lentes sobre la mesa de noche. Se los colocó y volvió a enfocar la vista, esta vez pudo ver un par de cabezas colorados esperando ansiosos que el muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello azabache despertara.

Harry, por Merlín. Ya era hora que despertaras...  
RON. Harry no le hagas caso. ¿Cómo estás, Que te pasó? – Ginny y Ron estaban hablando a la vez y Harry les sonreía, pero esta era un sonrisa triste. Al parecer esto era verdad y lo que él tanto deseaba había sido un sueño. Y se lamentaba. "Así hubiera sido mi vida si no fuera por Voldemort" pensaba mientras seguía sonriendo a sus dos amigos Weasley.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? – Preguntó deliberadamente Harry.  
Bueno... veras Harry – Comenzó Ginny pero esta vez ella fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor.  
Estuviste así como una semana Harry. Nos asustamos mucho. Hermione pidió excusas para estar aquí y no ir a clases pero la Profesora McGonagall no quiso dárselas.  
Es verdad. fue muy raro. Pero estuvo aquí todos los días. Estuvo muy preocupada Harry. Hasta llegó a desmayarse por no comer.  
¿Dónde está ahora?  
Está en el cuarto dándose una ducha. Lavander y Parvatil están con ella ahora. Ellas también estuvieron aquí Harry, en cada momento libre venían, al igual que los chicos. Katie, Luna y unos cuantos más de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw.  
Eres muy querido Harry. Nunca lo hubiera pensado.  
Gracias Ron, menos mal que eres mi amigo

La verdad es que tienes razón. Que harías si no fuera tu amigo. Pobre de ti, me imagino lo que sufriste en cuarto cuando te dejé de hablar y... – Ron fue nuevamente interrumpido, pero no fue su hermana esta vez. Harry le había revoleado su almohadón en la cara, provocando la risa de Ginny que logró contagiar a Harry y a Ron, mismo. Pero luego la escena fue interrumpida por Madame Ponfrey que entraba para ver que era ese escándalo. La alegría que le provocó ver a Harry despierto hizo que saliera corriendo a la puerta nuevamente y se dirigiera al pasillo que comunicaba con la dirección de Dumbledore. Seguramente le haría saber que Harry ya estaba bien.

A los pocos minutos entraron otras tantas cabelleras coloradas. Harry reconoció rápidamente a la señora Weasley. Ella lo trataba como un hijo más. Y la apreciaba casi como a una madre. Con ella estaban los gemelos Fred y George. Él los conocía muy bien. Ambos estaban e tercero cuando comenzó el primer año en Hogwarts. Desde ese momento se hicieron amigos además que eran los bateadores estrellas del equipo de Grinffindor. Y por último entraban el Señor Weasley y Charly. El padre de Ron era muy amante de las cosas Muggles, lo que a Harry le provocaba algo de risa puesto que coleccionaba enchufes y pilas. Mientras que Charly trabajaba en el banco de Gringotts. Tenía el cabello largo y un pendiente de diente de dragón en el cuello. Harry había conocido a Charly en su cuarto año, cuando, por culpa de Barty Crouch hijo, fue elegido como cuarto campeón, en el torneo de los tres magos.

Harry, cielo. Me alegro que ya hayas despertado. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.  
Estoy bien señora Weasley. No se preocupe. Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Pues, Ron nos envió una carta diciendo que te habías desmayado y no despertabas así como llegó papá vinimos para aquí. – Había contestado uno de los gemelos.  
Además – Continuaba el otro. –No podemos dejar que nuestro capitán se lesione. Queremos ver como le hagas morder el polvo a Malfoy Harry.  
No se preocupen. Eso le aseguro que va a suceder. No tienen que dudarlo. Este año la copa de Quidditch y la de las casa será nuestra, "Nuevamente" – Harry hizo hincapié en esa última palabra logrando que los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y él se rieran de forma maquiavélica.  
Harry. Que bueno tenerte entre nosotros nuevamente. Ya me estaba preocupando. –desde la puerta se escuchaba la voz del profesor Dumbledore. Apacible y tranquilo como suele ser siempre. Detrás de él estaban Madame Ponfrey, La profesora McGonagall y Lupin.  
Profesor... – Fue lo único que dijo Harry al verlo. Para acto seguido bajar la mirada.  
Weasley, nos vamos – El padre de Ron se había parado y dirigido a la familia entera fuera de la enfermería. Pero antes de pasar la puerta se giró y le sonrió. – Hermione vendrá en cualquier momento, Harry.  
Gracias señor Weasley. – Luego toda la familia salió fuera.

La enfermera se encaminó a la salita que tenía como oficina y comenzó a reorganizar unos frascos de colores extraños. Remus, se sentó a los pies de la cama y lo miraba con una sonrisa. La jefa de la casa de Grinffindor estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la cama, que era donde Hermione pasaba las horas leyendo y releyendo. Sin embargo el profesor Dumbledore se había acercado y quedado cerca de la cabecera de la cama de Harry.

Harry. Es en verdad un milagro que hayas despertado. Es incomprensible lo que te acaba de suceder.  
Profesor, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero puedo asegurarle que fue más extraño aún para mi que para ustedes.  
¿Por qué dices esos Harry? – Preguntó Remus.  
Pues, verán. Cuando se supone que me desmayé, sentí que me despertaba al instante, como si hubiera sido un mal sueño. – Dumbledore le escuchaba atentamente sin hacer interrupciones. Pero se notaba que McGonagall, luchaba contra la corriente por preguntar algunas cosas de las que Harry contaba. – pero cuando me desperté estaba en otro lugar. Un cuarto, mi cuarto. Al bajar estaban unas personas que no tardé en reconocer, estaban discutiendo, pero de forma divertida y amigable. Se notaba que lo hacían constantemente. Ellos, bueno, ellos eran... mis padres. – Los tres adultos se sobre saltaron y asombraron por la declaración que Harry acababa de decir. – Lo sé, es algo increíble. Pero era así.  
¿Qué decían Harry? – preguntó Lupin ansioso de saber  
Hablaban sobre dejar de sacar algo fuera de la casa. Y que, bueno, tu y Sirius vendrían aunque no los llamaran. Que tomaban el desayuno siempre en esa casa porque no se sabían cocinar y que... Remus. – Harry notó que el profesor de Defensa se ponía las manos en el rostro y hacía un gran esfuerzo para no largar un par de lágrimas que estaban intentando salir.  
Veras Harry. Desde que tus padres se casaron. Sirius y yo, íbamos todas la mañanas a desayunar a su casa. Era una especie de tradición. Lily siempre renegaba pero le encantaba que fuéramos. Eso era algo típico nuestro luego de Hogwarts. Pero es algo difícil que tú tuvieras ese tipo de recuerdo.  
Quizá, lo recordó porque tanto él como su madre, Lily, están muy unidos. Recuerden la noble acción que realizó Lily para salvar a Harry.  
Pero... – Harry interrumpió a Dumbledore. – Eso, no fue un recuerdo de mis padres. Eso fue como un... "que hubiera pasado si..."  
¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó McGonagall.  
Verán. Al bajar. Me encontré con que tanto mis padres, como Sirius y Remus estaban desayunando. Hablaban de mi. Al parecer era mi cumpleaños. Y cuando iba a entrar a la cocina la prima de Sirius, Tonks, gritó "Feliz cumpleaños" a mis espaldas y me abrazó. Lo que quiero decir es que lo que yo se supone que soñé fue una especie de que hubiera pasado si Voldemort no hubiera matado a mis padres. ¿Entienden?  
  
Remus se giró y miró a Dumbledore. Se notaba que estaba asombrado. Harry les había terminado de contar todo con excepción del pequeño detalle de la pregunta que les hizo a los tres merodeadores acerca de Colagusano. No podían explicar que era eso que había sucedido con Harry. Era algo que nunca antes había sucedido en la historia de la magia.  
  
Esa noche Harry fue visitado por otro grupo de personas que dejaban tarjetas, flores y chocolates. Un grupito de cuatro chicas de Huffelpuff le habían dejado unas cartas que eran, para el gusto de Harry, un poco MUY románticas. Pero lo que mejoró a Harry fue la visita de Hermione. Luego de cenar ella se fue directo a la enfermería para ver como estaba Harry. Desde luego se había enterado que Harry había despertado, por lo que decidió descansar un poco. Esa noche Harry recibió la agradable sorpresa, que fue la visita de Hermione.  
Mione. Que bueno estés aquí.  
Harry, me alegro que estés bien. No sabes lo preocupada que estuve. No vuelvas a hacerme algo así. Nunca más. ¿Entendido?  
Si, Señora. – Harry estaba sentado en la cama y le había dejado a Hermione que se sentara en forma india, de la misma forma que él, justo en frente. – y dime ¿qué estuviste haciendo de nuevo esta semana que estuve ausente?  
Bueno, la verdad estuve cuidando de un Crío. Se hacía el dormido para no tener clases de pociones ¿Sabes?  
¿En verdad? que desvergonzado. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos cuando Snape lo descubra.  
La verdad... Harry, en verdad me alegro que estés bien. Aunque yo estaba segura que estarías bien. Y que regresarías a mi... – Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos, demostrando que se había equivocado con lo que acaba de decir.  
No te preocupes, prometo que nunca más me alejaré de TI. – Harry tomó las manos de Hermione y las acercó a él. Ella se acercaba junto con sus manos, estas últimas quedaron posadas sobre el pecho de Harry mientras que su frente rozaba la de él. Sus labios se juntaron una vez más. Con pasión y deseo. Como lo habían hecho la primea vez, pero esta vez tenía algo más que solo deseo por el otro. Había agradecimiento y amor. Estuvieron así por un buen rato. Entre besos, caricias y "te quieros". Harry se había acostado sobre la cama y había recostado a Hermione junto a él. Ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a moverse. Era algo que no pretendían por ningún motivo. Pero Harry decidió romper el hielo por un momento  
Mione, tengo que contarte algo...  
¿Qué es Harry? – Ella se había acomodado para quedar de costado con su brazo izquierdo soportando el peso de su cuerpo. Le besó en los labios y lo miró a los ojos.  
Quiero contarte lo que me sucedió cuando me desmayé. – Harry contó toda la historia, esta vez sin obviar detalle alguno de lo que sucedió. Cuando por fin terminó de contar Hermione se quedó estática. No sabía que decir o hacer. Era algo que nunca pensó que le pudieran haber dicho...  
Harry, entiendes que... eso fue un sueño ¿verdad?  
Ese es el problema Mione. No estoy seguro que sea un sueño. Era demasiado real  
¿Un hechizo? – Preguntó de golpe.  
No lo creo. ¿quién pudo haberme hechizado la primera semana de clases? Apenas me crucé con Malfoy.  
Entonces... Deja que investigue. Verás que descubriremos que es lo que te ha sucedido.  
Mione, Dumbledore tampoco sabe que es lo que sucedió.  
Pues nosotros lo sabremos. Como siempre lo hemos hecho. Los tres juntos descubrimos todo Harry. Este año no será la excepción. Además... – Ella se incorporó y su rostro se tornó rozado.  
Además que...  
Bueno, es que... hay algunos chicos que estuvieron preguntando por, bueno... las cesiones del ED. Y yo pensé que...  
Espero que no hayas pensado en hacerlas nuevamente.  
Harry, será bueno para todos, incluyéndote. Ponlo de ese modo. Las cosas que has estado aprendiendo durante tus últimos cinco años deben servir para algo más que hacerte sentir culpable de todo. Eres bueno en lo que haces Harry, lo se yo, lo sabe Ron, Lo sabe Lupin, Dumbledore y lo sabía Sirius. No dejes que los demás se queden con las ganas de saber que tan bueno eres.  
¿terminaste? – Preguntó Harry serio  
no. Además que es una buena oportunidad de preparar a estos chicos para el futuro que nos depara. Sabes bien que muchos son hijos de muggles, no creo que sea justo para ellos.  
Mione, ¿puedo?  
No, Harry, por favor piénsalo, será un bien común.

Hermione. Ya lo pensé...  
¿Y? – preguntó temerosa por la respuesta demasiado obvia.  
Lo haré, pero a la primera de cambio se termina. ¿claro?  
Claro Harry. Será fantástico... – Hermione le daba besos en todo el rostro y se reían. Estaba feliz. - Con esto Harry podrás ayudar a muchos además que también podrás distraerte bastante. - Ese era el primer pensamiento que Ron y ella tuvieron para volver a poner en campaña el ED. Pero ahora que Harry había accedido, todo sería más fácil para todos. – Harry, una cosa más. Creo que esto, debe quedar en secreto.  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
Bueno, porque. Verás me han estado presionando algunas chicas con respecto a esto. Eres un sex symbol Harry. Y creo que no sería justo. Será nuestro secreto ¿qué dices? - Hermione le sonreía, pero Herry bien sabía que lo decía en serio. ya lo había pasado durante cuarto, cuando Rita Sketter comenzó falsos rumores respecto a ellos.  
Lo que digo es que si tu lo quieres, así será. Porque te quiero Hermione Granger. Y eso no va a cambiar por no decirle a nadie.  
Yo también te quiero Harry.  
Espera, tengo una objeción a este trato.  
¿Qué es?  
Bueno, es solo que debemos tener algún que otro testigo ¿No crees? Y creo que además, Ron se pondrá muy mal si se llegara a enterar por otro antes que nosotros.  
Si, Harry. Se lo diremos a Ron. Solo a nuestro círculo. ¿te parece?  
Me encanta la idea.

* * *

eso es todo por ahora. espero que dejen más revews para ver que onda con el fic y a ver si puedo continuarlo. ya saben. insultos, felicitaciones. piedrasos... todo lo que se les ocurra me lo pueden dejar en los Revews solo tienen que hacer click en el GO y listo.

saludos Ivi


	8. Capítulo 7

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
Un joven pelirrojo caminaba distraído por uno de los tantos amplios pasillos del colegio. Estaba en su mundo. Había escuchado la confesión de sus dos mejores amigos. "estamos de novios Ron" dijo Hermione. Era por amistad que lo había aceptado. Al igual que había incitado a Harry para que fuera a hablar con ella. El quería a Hermione de una manera diferente a una amistad. Pero no sabía de que manera. Y si él no podía estar con ella, por diferentes circunstancias, no había nadie mejor que Harry para hacerlo. Ron confiaba demasiado en él, y sabía que era el único que podía llegar a merecer a Hermione de una manera diferente de la amistad. Por lo que lo había aceptado por completo, pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema  
¿Qué es lo que siento por ella? – Se preguntó mientras seguía su camino por el largo y oscuro pasillo. – Estoy seguro que no es amistad. Pero ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué necesito defenderla y protegerla de todo y todos? – Ron seguía caminando cuando se chocó con alguien. – Lo siento. – Dijo distraídamente pero ese alguien lo interrumpió  
Ron, ¿Estás bien?  
Profesor. No lo reconocí  
Pude notar eso Ron. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi oficina? – Preguntó Lupin enseñando el camino hacia la misma que estaba a unos cuantos metros.  
De acuerdo. – Entraron ambos a la oficina y el profesor le ofreció asiento justo enfrente de él. Le ofreció unas tazas de té y le preguntó que le sucedía. – La verdad profesor, es que... un amigo mío se ha puesto a salir con una chica que, creo, me gusta.  
¿Crees que te gusta? – Preguntó intrigado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ron dio un sorbo a la taza y continuó.  
Pues sí. No estoy seguro. Lo que sucede es que siento esas ganas de protegerla y cuidarla, soy muy celoso pero nunca le insinué nada.  
¿Sientes nervios cuando estás con ella? Pues no.  
¿Te gusta todo de esa persona?  
Nop – Ron ya comenzaba a exasperarse por esas preguntas.  
¿Es perfecta para ti?  
Creo que... bueno, Hermione es perfecta en todo pero... – Ron se cayó de golpe. "No debía haber dicho Hermione" pensó al instante en que el profesor se echó a reír.  
Verás Ron, Hermione... es una chica excepcional pero según tus respuestas, no estás enamorado de ella.  
¿Por qué lo dice?  
Pues, es la experiencia Ron. Además que estas preguntas nunca fallan. Cuando yo venía a Hogwarts, mis mejores amigos James y Sirius, siempre decían estar enamorados de sus novias del momento. Y siempre se desenamoraban una semana después, como mucho. Yo en un principio les hacía caso, pero cuando comencé a darme cuenta que se enamoraban como treinta veces por mes, comencé a idear una forma para hacerles saber que no lo estaban. Así que hice esas preguntas.  
¿Alguna vez, contestaron que sí?  
Una sola vez, cada uno. James lo hizo cuando estaba casi a fines de sexto. Cuando se enamoró de Lily. Y Sirius en séptimo cuando lo hizo de Sus. – Remus hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su té y dejar que Ron recapacite en lo que acababa de decir  
¿Y usted? – Ron había estado meditando en esa pregunta. Debía saber si alguna vez se había enamorado o no.  
¿Si yo me enamore? – Ron asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, a decir verdad yo era como James y Sirius, aunque en menor medida. Yo me solía "enamorar" tres veces por mes. Pero una vez me enamoré en serio. Y hoy en día lo sigo estando. Fue en séptimo también. – Remus había adivinado la siguiente pregunto de Ron. – Se llamaba Kate Cantil, fue mi novia en séptimo.  
  
Ron salió de la oficina de Remus Lupin un poco más animado. Estaba en parte contento porque sabía que no estar enamorado de Hermione era sacarse un problema de encima. Harry era su mejor amigo y no iba a permitir que nada los separase, pero así como pensaba eso, también estaba seguro que si sentía algo por Hermione la relación de los tres iba a ser totalmente diferente. Así que eso le alegraba. Por otro lado estaba ese extraño sentimiento. Aun no sabía que era lo que sentía por ella, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Llegó a la sala común y dijo la contraseña a un muy distraída Dama Gorda. Al entrar se encontró con su pequeña hermana hablando con una niña de cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi negro. En un momento pensó que era Hermione pero luego se dio cuento que no. Esa persona nunca la había visto en la torre de Grinffindor, y no estaba equivocado.  
Hola, hermanita. Me voy a dormir. Si ves a Harry pro ahí mándalo al cuarto, necesito hablar con él.  
Claro Ron. Como quieras. – Ron se había quedado mirando a los intensos ojos celestes saltones de la acompañante de su hermana. Era verdad esa chica nunca había estado en Grinffindor. Eso quería decir que era de otra casa. Sus ojos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Mientras que con su dedo índice, la chica jugaba con su cabello que llegaba hasta su cintura y deliberadamente cubría por completo el escudo.  
Hola Ronald. – En ese preciso momento Ron descubrió a esa chica tan hermosa. No la había visto lo suficiente para saber quien era o acaso estaba medio dormido, porque era difícil dejar de confundirla. Harry entró en ese momento con Hermione hablando alegremente, cuando las chicas sentadas en el sillón frente a la chimenea, se giraron para ver quienes entraban.  
Hola Gin, Luna. – Dijo Harry sonriendo a las dos chicas que se volvieron para seguir hablando. – Ron ¿dónde demonios estabas? Te estábamos buscando por todos lados.  
No por todos lados, pues parece que no me encontraron. – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los ojos. Eso quería decir que había aceptado por completo aquella secreta relación entre sus dos mejores amigos y Harry, con la mirada se lo agradecía enormemente.  
Ron, debemos hablar, de unas cuantas cosas... – Hermione hablaba, como siempre lo había hecho. Llena de entusiasmo y a la vez autoridad.  
Si señora, pero te juro que esta vez no me copié la tarea de encantamientos. Lo juro.  
Deja de jurar y sube, vamos. – Hermione había tomado por el brazo a Ron y lo acompañaba hacia el cuarto del mismo, y justo detrás de ellos iba Harry riendo por las excusas que Ron ponía en vano. Finalmente los tres entraron al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama de Harry. Hermione había sacado de su pequeña mochila un par de libros que habían tomado ella y Harry de la biblioteca.  
Recién comienzas las clases y ya quieres que estudie. ¿no crees que eso es demasiado Harry? Has algo que tu novia quiere comenzar a amenazarme  
Ronald Billius Weasley. – Mientras Hermione discutía con Ron en forma de semi- broma, Harry se revolcaba en su cama del ataque de risa que le estaba dando. Tanto así que logró contagiar a Hermione y a Ron, Quienes entre risas le revolearon a Harry un par de almohadas.  
Bien, bien. Ya basta o van a lograr que tenga una contusión en la cabeza.  
¿Por almohadas Harry? – Ron se volvió a sentar en su cama que estaba junto a la de Harry y Hermione en la de este último.  
Hablemos en serio. Lo que sucede Ron es que hemos descubierto algo que creemos que es importante. Verás. Aprovechando que somos premios anuales, podemos sacar cualquier libro de la sección prohibida.  
Y hemos encontrado uno especialmente importante. Mira esto. – Harry sacó de su mochila un libro verde oscuro, con las páginas amarillas. – estaba en la parte más oculta del último estante. Aquí dice que esta clase se sueños son premoniciones.  
Pero Harry, eso no puede ser una premonición. Se supone que en tus sueños tus padres y Sirius están vivos.  
Lo sé Ron. Pero es extraño. No es una regresión. Ya que eso no pasó. Lo único que puede ser es una premonición. Pero es demasiado extraño. – Harry se echó para atrás y se recostó en la cama. Esta exhausto. Pero necesitaba seguir intentando. Levantó la vista y la dirigió al estante donde estaban sus libros. Allí uno especialmente grueso le llamó la atención. Una inscripción escrita en el lomo negro que decía el libro de lo fantástico, descubra lo que puede pasar mañana. Harry se puso de pie en un salto sobresaltando a Hermione.  
Harry, ¿Qué te sucede?  
No te preocupes Hermione, siempre tiene esas reacciones cuando descubre algo... Hey amigo ¿Qué descubriste? – Ron había entendido lo que él mismo había terminado de decir y se había puesto de pie siguiendo a Harry. Este había tomado aquel libro y lo ojeaba con prisa.  
Aquí está. – Dijo Harry y se sentó en el baúl de Neville, para leer lo que acababa de encontrar. – "...Muchas veces las predicciones están basadas en deseos o esperanzas. Lo más importantes en estas cosas es estar siempre al tanto de lo que se ve para relacionarlas con las que te rodean cuando despiertas. Las personas que aparecen, que significado tienen en tu vida y porque están relacionadas contigo. También hay que escuchar con atención. Las cosas que suceden o cuentan en esa premonición o visión puede ser de suma importancia para tu presente y tu futuro mismo. A continuación les presentamos algunas de las cosa que suelen verse en estas premoniciones y con que se relacionan o que significan..." – Harry se detuvo en ese momento para mirar a su amigo. Estos estaban con los ojos como platos. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.  
Harry, yo sabía algo de esto, pero nunca creí que esto estuviera relacionado. ¿Quién te dio el libro Harry? – Preguntó Ron aún sentado en la cama  
Pues fue Luna. Para mi cumpleaños no le había visto un uso productivo hasta ahora., creo que este libro puede llegar a servirnos bastante.  
Oh, Harry, me había olvidado por completo. Estuve hablando con algunos estudiantes... y bueno, ¿es posible que la primera reunión sea el miércoles próximo a las diez? – Hermione le miraba como un cachorrito que quiere ser comprado.  
No le veo el inconveniente.  
Genial. – Dijo Hermione. Se acercó a Harry le dio un tierno beso en los labios. – Me voy a dormir. Nos vemos luego.  
Adiós Hermione, buenas noches  
Que duermas bien Mione. Cuando finalmente quedaron los dos solos cada uno se dispuso a dormir. Estaban demasiado cansados, al menos Ron. Harry había estado una semana durmiendo, y por ahora no quería dormir más. Muy pronto los demás chicos que compartían el cuarto con ellos entraron al cuarto para poder dormir también. Harry esperó a que todos se durmieran para poder salir a la sala común. Eran media noche cuando Harry bajó a la sala común, donde no encontró a nadie. Sin embargo un ruido se escuchaba desde uno de los cuartos de quinto.  
Ginny, ¿Qué estarán haciendo allí? – Harry se encaminó al cuarto y tocó a la puerta. Tenía la ventaja de ser un premio anual, por lo que todos debían tenerle un poco de respeto. Ginny fue la que abrió la puerta.  
Harry ¿qué deseas? – preguntó con su pijama rosa.  
Solo quería sabe que estaban haciendo. Gin. Ah pues, es una pijamada. De quinto y sexto.  
Ya veo ¿Todo quinto y todo sexto? – Preguntó con interés.  
No todas. Hermione pro ejemplo, se quedó en el cuarto. Dijo que tenía sueño.  
Ah, comprendo. Bueno, las dejo hacer la pijamada pero intenten bajar la voz. Se escucha desde la sala común.  
Sí, no te preocupes Harry. Harry salió de allí y se encaminó nuevamente a la sala común, pero algo le vino a la cabeza en ese momento por lo que decidió camibar el curso de su caminata.  
  
La puerta se abrió despacio haciendo que ella se no se diera cuenta. Estaba sentada el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el gran terreno que se extendía más allá del lago. Unas manos la tomaron por sorpresa cubriendo sus ojos. Ella los tocó y se quedó por un momento callada. Hasta que dijo un nombre  
¿Harry?  
Menos mal que dijiste mi nombre, porque ya estaba poniéndome algo nervioso...  
Por no decir celoso – El le dio un beso en los labios provocando una pequeña risa de parte de ella.  
Tengo entendido que en quinto están haciendo una pijamada. Y tu no fuiste.  
¿vas a castigarme por no haber ido? – Preguntó entre risa y enojo, mientras se dirigía a la parte central del cuarto.  
No, en verdad te iba a agradecer.  
¿Por qué eso?  
Porque así no tendré que buscar una excusa para sacar a Parvatil y Lavander de aquí. – Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella respondió con un abrazo fuerte. Comenzaron a besarse despacio y tiernamente. Pero el beso fue en aumento y poco a poco Harry fue llevando a Hermione hacia su cama donde la recostó despacio y con calma. – Mione, si no quieres no lo haremos. Solo quiero que tu estés bien.  
Pues entonces sigue adelante porque sino no podré estarlo. Harry tomó la camisa de ella y de uno en uno fue desabotonando los botones. Mientras le sacaba la camisa iba besando su abdomen, luego su pecho hasta llegar a su sujetador. Sus besos cada vez más pasionales, subían por su cuello quemando con ansias el camino que dejaban. Ella por su parte le desabrochaba la camisa a Harry, y rozaba con sus uñas su piel blanca y suave. Harry y Hermione estaban ya con la ropa interior, aún no necesitaban quitárselas, querían jugar un poco más con sus cuerpos semidesnudos. La mano de Harry se deslizaba por el vientre de Hermione hasta llegar a sus bragas no se las quitó pero su mano se deslizó dentro de estas acariciando sus glúteos. Ella gemía de placer y daba gritos ahogados. Finalmente el sujetador desapareció con el resto de las ropas que estaban en el suelo. Harry jugaba con los pechos de ella.  
Eres perfecta Mione. – Harry besó a Hermione y esta se volvió un poco colorada. – No, no debes avergonzarte por eso. En verdad es lo que siento, amor. – Ella lo besó y aprovechó ese momento para quitarle los boxers a Harry. Con su mano derecha rozó el miembro erecto de su "Amigo" y este dejó escapar un gemido. Ella había entendido. Eso le daba placer a Harry, eso es lo que le iba a dar. Se puso sobre él y con su mano derecha comenzó a bajarla y subirla. Harry se ponía cada vez más colorado y sudado. Ella disfrutaba con el placer que le provocaba. Y seguía haciéndolo, cada vez más rápido. Hasta que Harry la detuvo. – Es mi turno Hermosa. – Harry colocó a Hermione nuevamente en la cama mientras le bajaba las bragas de a poco. Al sacarlas. Su mano se acercó a su feminidad, haciendo que fuera ella la que esta vez gimiera de placer. La recostó cerca de la punta de la cama y él se bajó de esta para quedar a la altura de la cama. Acercó su rostro a la parte que Hermione nunca había dejado que nadie tocara o viera y acarició con su legua la clítoris de ella. Hermione gemía con fuerza y ganas. Harry dejó su jugar con su parte íntima, la parte del cuerpo que Hermione le regaló a él. Notó a Hermione colorada y sostenía fuertemente con sus manos las sábanas. Él sonrió al verla. Había obtenido lo que quería, excitarla hasta el límite. Harry tomó del suelo la Varita mágica y apuntó al techó de la habitación murmurando un "Silencius" y luego a Hermione susurrando algo así como "Provirius Embatem" ¿Que fue eso?  
Me extraña que no lo supieras Linda. Es para que no quedes embarazada. – ella lo miró con medio asombro – Por ahora. – Harry le sonrió y le besó en la boca. Con una mano iba separando las piernas de Hermione, mientras que se acomodaba entre ellas – puede que duela al principio Mione.  
No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Harry, entraba en Hermione despacio, no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Fue entonces que llegó al límite, se detuvo y miró Hermione que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Él la besó y comenzaba a salir cuado ella lo tomó de la cadera y lo atrajo de golpe hacia ella. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla pero una sonrisa le decía a Harry que estaba bien. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se acostumbraron y se amoldaron uno al otro. Una danza entre cuerpos comenzó a realizarse, un baile en el cual ellos eran los protagonistas y los únicos invitados. Sus cuerpos se movían a la par cada vez más rápido, que hacían esfuerzos para no gritar de pasión. Los gemidos eran cada vez mayor, así también el hambre que tenían uno del otro. Hasta que por fin, el grito final, el éxtasis total. La sima del deseo fue alcanzada por ambos a la vez. Hermione quedó abrazada a él con sus piernas y brazos impidiendo que Harry saliera de ella, aún. Al poco tiempo él quedó recostado boca arriba y ella sobre su pecho ambos desnudos cubiertos solo por una fina sábana y con el dosel corrido para que nadie pudiera ver lo que pasaba dentro de la cama.  
Te amo Harry. No sabes cuanto.  
También te amos Mione, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. 


	9. Capítulo 8

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Pido disculpas por mi error. La verdad es que no me acordaba bien como era Luna. Pero ahora gracias a LeoHagrid puedo arreglarlo a partir de acá prometo que será rubia de ojos celestes. Gracias de nuevo. Ahora les pido que lean el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste... saludos!!  
  
Capítulo VIII  
  
Los días pasaban y sin darse cuenta, había pasado un mes desde que Hermione y Harry estaban saliendo en secreto. Durante este tiempo, las clases del ED comenzaron nuevamente. Ahora eran casi cien estudiantes los que acudían a las sesiones por lo que a Harry se le hacía cada vez más difícil seguirlos a todos, pero hacía lo posible. Por otro lado el trío volvía a las andanzas Harry Hermione y Ron, habían comenzado a estudiar las posibles explicaciones al sueño que Harry había tenido. Así también a buscar la profecía que Dumbledore dijo se encontraba en Hogwarts. Todas las tardes libres los tres chicos se concentraban cada uno en una lectura diferente acerca de los temas que trataban ese año. Los pasadizos del colegio, nuevos hechizos y maldiciones que Harry sabía pero no sabía como ni donde las había incorporado. También buscaban información de los sueños. En definitiva los primeros meses del sexto año no eran pavadas.  
Harry, vamos que llegaras tarde a clase – Decía Hermione sentada junto a él terminando el desayuno.  
Yo no se porqué me piden que me apure si ustedes ni siquiera se esmeran por terminar la taza de café.  
Eso es fácil mi querido amigo, nuestra clase está retrasada media hora, nos lo confirmaron ayer mientras tú estabas dibujando tonterías.  
Oye, eso no eran tonterías. – Se acercó a sus amigos nuevamente y susurró – Era algo que había soñado la noche anterior.  
¿En verdad Harry? – Preguntó Hermione susurrando también.  
Pues sí. No se que era... saben, estoy comenzando a preocuparme. Los sueños son como...  
¿Cómo el año pasado Harry? – Ron se asustó pero terminó la afirmación de Harry. Quien bajó la vista en forma afirmativa. – Creo que no debes preocuparte. ¡Miren! - Ron había gritado y había hecho que sus dos amigos se tiraran hacia atrás por la forma de aturdir. – ¡Son las cartas! Oigan no grité tanto  
Claro que no Ron. – Harry entró a reírse por la ironía de Hermione. Esta recibió una carta del ministerio y un ejemplar del diario El Profeta. Ron obtuvo una carta de su madre y Harry, para sorpresa de todos obtuvo unas diez cartas, todas de diferentes personas. Una por una empezó a ver quienes eran las personas que le habían escrito nueve eran de distintos alumnos que pertenecían al ED. Pero la décima carta le llamó la atención. No tenía remitente. Sin embargo no la pudo abrir.  
Hermione ¿Qué sucede? – Ron había visto que ella se ponía las manos en forma protectora y cubría su rostro. Ginny que estaba allí se acercó y así también lo hizo Luna que justo estaba hablando con Ginny. Hermione intentó pararse pero Harry la abrazó fuerte y con cariño, lo que hizo que ella se quedara protegida por los brazos fuertes y suaves de Harry.  
Ven Mione. Vamos al lago. – Ella no contestó pero se paró junto con Harry y ambos se dirigieron a los terrenos para poder platicar con mas clama y sin interrupciones. – Dime ¿qué sucede Linda?  
Es solo, Harry. Mis padres...  
¿qué con ellos? ¿Están bien?  
No. Están... están en el hospital San Mungo. Un grupo de mortífagos los atacó.  
Por Merlín ¿Como están?  
No lo sé. Solo me dicen esto en el Ministerio. Estoy asustada Harry.  
¿Quieres que hablemos con Dumbledore? Quizá sabe algo.  
¿Tu crees? – Ella estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Harry quien le acariciaba el cabello y le daba dulces besos en él. Claro que sí Mione. ¿alguna vez te ha fallado?  
No... ¿y a ti? – Esa pregunta tomó a Harry por sorpresa. No sabía que contestar Dumbledore nunca le había fallado, pero si le había ocultado un par de cosas que eran preferible contárselas.  
No Mione, a mi tampoco me ha fallado. - Ambos se levantaron del césped después de haber estado al menos una hora y se encaminaron a la oficina de Dumbledore. En la puerta estaba Remus esperando entrar él también.  
Harry, Hermione. ¿qué hacen aquí?  
Vinimos a hablar con Dumbledore.  
Veo que has recibido la carta Hermione  
Pues si. Es para eso que venimos a hablar con él. Necesito saber si él sabe algo al respecto.  
Me parece bien. Harry ¿Tu no deberías estar en duelo?  
Bueno a decir verdad si. Pero no quiero dejar a Mione sola. Ella me necesita Remus.  
Harry, no quiero ser la causa de que te saltees las clases. Por favor ve. Yo estaré bien.  
Lo siento pero me quedaré. Mione no quiero que estés mal, además que quiero acompañarte. No quiero dejarte sola y es mi última palabra.  
Creo que no se puede hacer nada contra la determinación de Harry, Hermione. - Al poco tiempo los tres estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore. El director les ofreció asiento a sus tres visitas y comenzó primero con el profesor.  
Remus ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?  
Verá profesor. Yo venía para hacerle una pequeña consulta acerca de la próxima clase de Defensa de los alumnos de cuarto. Necesitaría que me permitiera ir a los límites del bosque prohibido, acompañados por Hagrid, por su puesto. Para enseñarles una nueva criatura que he traído para la clase.  
¿Qué tipo de criatura Remus?  
Es un _wandolein_. Lo encontré hace poco en mis paseos por el bosque. Usted sabe.  
Claro que no habrá problemas. Espero que Hagrid pueda acompañarlo.  
Gracias profesor.  
De nada, adiós Remus.  
Adiós Remus – Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.  
Adiós chicos – Dijo Remus Lupin en voz alta y luego susurró muy despacio – Adiós princesa. – Y la puerta se cerró. Sin embargo Hermione creyó escuchar eso, pero no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado preocupada por su padres.  
Señorita. Creo saber a que ha venido y también el señor Potter. Pero la verdad es que no era necesario que vinieras Harry. Creo tener entendido que has faltado a tu clase de Duelo con la profesora Grin.  
Supongo que estoy en infracción ¿Verdad? – Harry preguntó con algo de simpatía para que Hermione se sintiera más cómoda pero no se movió de su silla.  
No creo que sea problema. Susan Grin le perdonará lo que sea... pero que no se convierta en una costumbre.  
Me extraña que diga eso de mi profesor.  
Bien Hermione – Dumbledore hablaba con una simple pero sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Había entendido lo que Harry estaba haciendo para con Hermione y le agradó bastante. – Usted viene por la carta que le ha mandado el ministerio.  
Así es profesor.  
No debe preocuparse. Sus padres están fuera de peligro ahora... seguramente en unos dos o tres días como mucho estarán mejor. Y volverán, pero no lo harán a su casa. Los señores Weasley se han ofrecido a protegerlos. Es sabido que tanto sus padres como los del joven Ron están, de alguna forma amenazados por el lado oscuro.  
Pero mis padres no son Aurores ni siquiera están en la Orden del Fénix.  
Eso es verdad. sin embargo son sus padres y eso los relaciona directamente con usted. Y al hacerlo lo hacen también con Harry. – Harry bajó la mirada. Se suponía algo así, pero nunca que atacaran a los padres de Hermione. – déjeme decirle, aunque suene algo duro. Si sus padres mueren, tanto los mortífagos como Voldemort estarán matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Dos Muggles que además están conectados con Harry Potter. Es por eso que, como La Madriguera está encantada sus padres podrán estar a gusto allí y no preocuparse por nada. Le prometo que me haré cargo yo mismo de eso.  
Gracias profesor. En verdad estoy muy agradecida. - Hermione y Harry salieron de la oficina, ella un poco más relajada pero Harry bastante deprimido. - Harry, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione acercándose y abrasándolo. No había problemas porque todos los estudiantes estaban clases en ese momento.  
Por mi culpa están tus padres en el Hospital. No te odiaría si te alejaras de mi por eso.  
Bromeas ¿Verdad? – Hermione se acercó a los labios de Harry y los beso tierna y fugazmente. – Tu no eres el culpable de esto. El culpable es Voldemort. Si algo les sucede es porque Voldemort y sus estúpidos seguidores no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar destruyendo familias. Como lo hicieron con la tuya, la de Neville y muchísimas más. No tiene nada que ver que sean Muggles o que sean mis padres. Se las agarraron con ellos porque sí. Y estoy segura que en la Madriguera estarán a salvo de esos malditos.  
Creo que has estado perfeccionando tu vocabulario grosero ¿No es así?  
Claro, para cuando me encuentre con la patética y maldita Rata. Y con Malfoy.  
¿Cuál? – Hermione se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla en modo de meditación y sus ojos se elevaron un poco para mirar el techo. Para luego contestar con total naturalidad. Como si la respuesta fuera lo mas obvio y ridículo del mundo  
Por su puesto que a ambos Harry, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
  
Los dos siguieron caminando. Aún faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la hora y comenzara la próxima. Llegaron a la puerta principal y se sentaron en las escalinatas que llevaban a los terrenos. Harry tenía aún los sobres en el bolsillo de la túnica y comenzó a abrirlos.  
Mira. Todas estas cartas son para el ED. Preguntan cuando van a ser las siguientes prácticas y si pueden traer a alguien más  
Harry, son demasiados, creo que hay más de cien ya.  
Lo se, por eso estaba pensando en...  
No puedes dejarlo Harry.  
Me gustaría que me dejaras terminar amor.  
Lo siento.  
Lo que te decía era que, estaba pensando en delegar algunas cosas a las personas más confiables  
No entiendo  
Pues, creo que Tu y Ron me ayudarán a controlar a estos vándalos.  
¿QUÉ? Acaso estas loco o te a mordido una mandrágora  
Ninguna de las dos, creo. Aunque podría afirmar que estoy loco por ti Mione.  
Harry, es hora de cambio de clases. Ven que tienes encantamientos  
Es verdad. estamos practicando encantamientos desmemorizantes  
Genial... Vamos, además que tengo que ir a buscar a Ron.  
  
Potter llegó a tiempo para empezar la clase de Encantamientos desmemorizantes. Era fantástico hacerlo, mientras ellos desmemorizaban el profesor Flitwick les devolvía la memoria. Así estuvieron por mas de media hora, hasta que el profesor les pidió que investigaran acerca de este hechizo y el contra hechizo para la clase que viene. Al final se encontró con sus dos amigos para almorzar y luego tener doble clase de pociones con Snape.  
Harry... – el aludido se volteó al encontrarse con la profesora Grin que venía detrás de él.  
Profesora ¿Sucede algo?  
Verás Harry, Quería preguntarte que había pasado con la clase de hoy.  
  
Eso, pues. Tenía que ir a ver a Dumbledore. Era un tema urgente y era necesario que fuera en ese momento, pero le prometo que no volveré a faltar a clase.  
No te preocupes. No hace falta que prometas nada. Al menos tu dices la verdad. Recuerdo que tu padre siempre ponía excusas para salvarse de las clases. Por cierto se te ha caído esto. - Harry tomó la carta que le extendía la profesora Susan Grin y se volvió a su mesa para almorzar. Al sentarse Harry recorrió con la vista el sobre.  
Harry ¿qué tienes? – Ron y Hermione se sentaron a cada lado de él y se pusieron a ver la carta que Harry tenía en la mano ¿piensas abrirla o esperar a que aprenda a abrirse sola?  
Oye Ron. Mas respeto para el Premio Anual, que además es tu Profesor, tu Capitán y Tu amigo.  
Creo Ron, que esta vez Harry ha ganado  
Ni que lo digas. Pero adelante Harry ábrela o la abriré yo.  
Bien. Pero no se de quien es ¿y si tiene algo?  
Es verdad, pero nunca sabrás que tiene si no la abres. - Harry abrió el sobre, y allí se encontró con lo que menos se iba a imaginar encontrar en una carta  
  
_Querido Harry, _

_Si recibes esta carta es que nosotros no estamos contigo y también quiere decir que nuestro informante estaba en lo cierto. Lamentamos no estar allí para ti y poder compartir todo lo que debimos. Es por eso que esta carta va dirigida a ti para decirte, principalmente que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y que no dudes de ello nunca. Y segundo para explicarte donde es que hemos escondido la profecía que seguramente estás buscando con tus amigos. Para encontrarla debes ir a la gárgola más alta de todo Hogwarts, que se encuentra en la torre de Este. De allí podrás ver el terreno entero del colegio. Verás también un descampado en el lado oeste del bosque prohibido que no se puede ver a simple vista. Finalmente, es necesario que te dirijas al descampado donde encontrarás tres árboles, cada uno pertenecía a una de las tres parejas. Debes encontrar el nuestro y allí encontrarás debajo del árbol lo que tanto buscas. Recuerda que te amamos y que no nos olvidaremos de ti mientras vivamos o no. Cuídate de lo que no conoces y siempre recuérdanos, _

_tus padres James y Lily.  
  
_ Harry ¿Está bien?


	10. Capítulo 9

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo IX  
  
Harry ¿Está bien? – Harry no contestaba, esa carta lo había sacado de toda claridad o pensamientos. Era excesivamente imposible que sus padres le escribieran. Ellos estaba muertos. Pero aún así esa carta era de ellos. De sus padres, de las personas que más necesitaba en este mundo al igual que Sirius. Sus ojos se humedecieron, tomó la carta y se levantó para mirar a Dumbledore que en ese momento estaba hablando con Remus Lupin. Pero tardó apenas dos segundo en girarse para ver a Harry que lo miraba con una sonrisa y una pequeña lágrima rodeando por su mejilla, casi indetectable. Dumbledore asintió y se levantó para encaminarse hacía la puerta que se encontraba en la parte izquierda de la mesa de los profesores. Mientras que Harry se dirigía a la puerta del gran comedor y se encaminaba a la oficina de su director.  
Patatas de chocolate – Dijo al instante de haber llegado. La gárgola se giró dejando ver una escalera que se movía sola. Harry entró y esperó a encontrarse con la puerta de madera y perilla dorada. Golpeó al mismo momento que la giraba y entraba a la oficina.  
Harry, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio.  
Esto profesor. Solo esto. – Harry extendió la carta y se sentó frente a Dumbledore. Aún mantenía su sonrisa  
Harry, esto... ¿Quién te envió esta carta?  
No lo sé. Solo llegó hoy con el resto de las cartas. No tiene remitente pero se que es de mis padres.  
Espera un momento. – Dumbledore se levantó y subió unas pequeñas escaleras de caracol hacia una biblioteca llena de libros, expedientes y... – Aquí está. – Dumbledore bajó la escalera de caracol y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar abrió la carpeta y Harry miró con gran asombro que en la primera hoja de esa carpeta había dos nombres, MERODEADORES Y PEREGRINAS.  
Profesor, ¿Qué es eso?  
Pues es una especie de carpeta que hice con un grupo de siete chicos que durante siete años hicieron de este colegio lo más divertido y a la vez lo más terrorífico de todo el mundo. – miró la primera página y luego aclaró. – Aunque creo que hoy en día unas cuantas personas podrían estar al nivel de ser llamados merodeadores o peregrinos. – Su mirada volvió a Harry y luego a la carpeta y sonrió. – Veamos... lo encontré. Mira Harry. – Dumbledore le extendió un sobre que tenía guardado entre unos papeles con diferentes letras y garabatos. Harry tomó el sobre y lo abrió grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que era lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento.  
  
Querido Profesor Dumbledore,  
Fue un honor haber encontrado a una persona como usted en el colegio y en nuestras vidas. Nos ha acompañado durante estos largos y duros siete años y es hora de agradecerle de una de las mejores formas que hemos encontrado tanto James como yo. Ya se lo he dicho en su momento y se lo diré ahora, sabe bien lo quiero como un padre, que fue mi ejemplo a seguir en este nuevo mundo que conocí a los once años y le estoy sumamente agradecida. Le pido perdón por todo lo que James y yo hemos hecho en el pasado y espero que nos perdone por aquellas, tantas, travesuras que realizamos durante los alocados años de escuela. Es por eso que le pido que acepte ser mi padre en este momento tan especial para mi y para James también. Sería un verdadero honor y le estaría eternamente agradecida si cumpliera mi sueño de acompañarme al altar y entregarme a James, como lo haría mi padre si estuviera con nosotros. Muchas gracias y espero que acepte. Un saludo muy grande Lily Evans  
  
Creo Harry, que esta es la misma letra que tu carta ¿verdad?  
Si profesor. Así es.  
  
¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Harry para que se fuera de esa manera tan contenta del comedor? – Preguntó Ginny que había llegado junto a su hermano y amiga al mismo tiempo que Harry se marchaba.  
No lo se Gin, pero estoy segura que nos lo dirá cuando regrese. – Hermione miró el reloj y se volvió a Ron. – Creo que es hora de ir a clases. Debemos estar a tiempo para Criaturas Mágicas.  
Tienes razón. – Hermione y Ron se levantaron luego de que Ron terminara de un sorbo el café de su taza y llevó una tostada con mermelada de fresa en la mano y con la otra su mochila.  
Nunca cambias ¿He Ron?  
Sería demasiado aburrido si cambiara. Acéptalo Hermione, soy el alma del grupo.  
Definitivamente – Hermione se colgó del cuello de Ron y caminaron juntos y riendo hacia los terrenos para asistir a la clase de Hagrid. Ginny se quedó mirando como se iban esos dos y se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos caminando hacia la salida cuando unas manos la tomaron por sorpresa.  
Hey, ¿Qué demo... ¡TU!  
Baja la voz, que no quiero que se den cuenta – Ginny es llevada a una de las puertas más cercanas a la entrada que resultó ser un armario de escobas. - ¿Cómo estás?  
Bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? Me enteré lo de tu padre...  
  
Flashback  
  
Ginny estaba en la sala común leyendo un libro cuando Parvatil entró anunciando que Luna estaba en la entrada esperándola fuera. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada donde Luna la esperaba y la hizo pasar. Ambas se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades, pero era obvio que Luna estaba algo nerviosa.  
Está bien ¿qué es lo que te traes, Lun?  
Pues... creo que debes saber esto Ginny. – Luna le mostró el diario El Profeta y le enseñó la página que ella estaba leyendo momentos antes de in con Ginny. Esta última se asombró y se abrazó a si misma cuando leyó lo que el título decía. "Presos de Azkaban escapan con ayuda de los dementores. Gran parte de estos presos eran seguidores del Señor Tenebroso entre ellos el muy conocido Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Bellatrix y Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, McNair, Avery, Rockwood, Jugson, Mulciber y Doholov . El ministerio teme que los seguidores de Quien – no – debe – ser – nombrado, regresen a él con más fuerzas y que la guerra que pareció terminar hacía más de veinte años comience nuevamente..."  
No puede ser Luna. Lucius Malfoy esta, está libre. Esto no es bueno para...  
Shhh. Alguien viene. – En ese momento Ron entraba algo distraído pero al ver a su hermana se detuvo.  
Hola Ginny, hazme un favor. Si ves a Harry dile que estoy arriba ¿bien?  
Claro.  
Hola Ronald – Ron se quedó mirando como Luna jugaba con su cabello rubio que tapaba el escudo de su casa pero sus ojos eran los que más llamaban la atención de Ron. En ese preciso momento el retrato se volvió a abrir y por este aparecieron Hermione y Harry  
Hola Ginny, Luna. – saludó Harry. Ron te estuvimos buscando por todos lados.  
No por todos lados porque no me encontraron. – Poco después las dos observaron como Hermione subía las escaleras regañando de forma amistosa a Ron tomada de su brazo. Y Harry detrás de ellos.  
Bien, creo que debo hablar con Draco.  
Yo creo que También deberías hablar con tu hermano. Ron debería saber que...  
No lo digas. Recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos.  
  
fin del Flashback  
  
No sé que esperar. Mi madre está bastante nerviosa. Es posible que vuelva a casa.  
Solo espero que no te trate como siempre. – Ginny abrazaba a su interlocutor quien a su vez le devolvía el abrazo.  
Sabes bien, que cree que soy una basura como él. Pero está muy equivocado. Aunque me está comenzando a fastidiar esto de estar escondidos. Ginny ¿cuando se lo dirás a tu hermano?  
Si, creo que iré corriendo y le diré "Ron, me olvidaba hace unos dos meses que Draco y yo estamos saliendo. Pero no te preocupes él no es como tu crees, se lleva al mundo por delante solo para que el padre lo vea. Pero en verdad es una criatura en verdad dulce y tierna."  
Me arruinarás la reputación Malfoy, amor. ¿Mas de l oque está? Muy graciosa. – Draco se acercó a Ginny y la besó. Era increíble que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo después de todo lo que Draco había hecho y dicho acerca de los Weasley. – Gin, necesito que me perdones, de veras.  
Eso quedó en el pasado Draco. No debes preocuparte por nada.  
¿Hablaremos con Ronald?  
No, yo hablaré con él. Tu te quedas quietecitoque te quiero sano y salvo. Y sin ningún rasguño pro parte de Ron.  
¿De veras? Yo creo que le tengo un poco más de miendo a tu amigo Potter que a tu hermano.  
No tienes de que preocuparte. Harry es como de la familia. Así que se podría decir que eres familia de él también.  
NO! Él es familia tuya si quieres. Peor me niego a tenerlo yo de familia.  
Como quieras. Pero me tengo que ir a clases. Te veo luego. ¿Si amor?  
Claro que sí. Donde siempre – Draco besó apasionadamente a Ginny y la abrazó fuerte. Estaba definitivamente asustado pero no debía aceptarlo. No cuando Ginny estaba con él. No cuando debía ser fuerte para ambos. Por que Ginny sufriría si él estaba mal por eso debía demostrar esa fuerza que se caracterizaba por ser Malfoy. Y que por alguna razón dejó de tener hace tiempo. O quizá, nunca tuvo. Ginny se despidió de Draco y se encaminó a la puerta del armario de escobas. Volvió a besas a Draco y se marchó mirando antes si había alguien fuera o cerca. Al cerrar la puerta Ginny se dirigió a las escaleras para encaminarse al segundo piso donde la esperaban las clases de DCAO. Durante el camino analizó la situación en la se encontraba su querido Draco y a la vez ella misma. Porque no era gratis salir con un Slytherin y mucho menos si eras una Grinffindor. Pero aún así ellos habían mantenido esos dos meses en completo secreto y anonimato, salvo por Luna, quien la descubrió saliendo de aquel preciso armario de escobas y detrás de ella Draco con el cabello solo un poco despeinado a diferencia de la pelirroja. Fue entonces que Ginny tuvo que contarle a Luna todo y esta a diferencia de lo que Ginny pensaba lo aceptó con gran alegría, aunque viniendo de Draco Malfoy estaba un tanto desconfiada. Ginny seguía caminando hacia el aula pero se dio cuenta que se había salteado la primera clase que era herbología con los Ravenclaw y que aún faltaban unos diez minutos para la clase con Lupin. Así que se sentó en el piso y continuó en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Draco y como él se empeñaba en demostrarle a ella que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo ella conocía demasiado bien a las personas como Draco. Él era una persona sensible que solo necesitaba cariño de alguien. Su madre era una persona que se hacía pasar pro lo que no era, su padre era un pobre subordinado que creía que serlo era lo mejor del mundo y trabajaba para el señor tenebroso como en elfo doméstico para una familia mágica. Draco Malfoy, sin embargo solía disimular bien sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Tan solo pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche hacía ya unos dos meses.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ginny caminaba por los pasillos que dejaban las cocinas, para volver a la sala común cuando escuchó unos ruidos de pasos. Cerca de allí. Ella se escondió y se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy caminando de un lado a otro hablando para sí mismo, como un loco.  
Es imposible, no lo soportaré más. Ya es suficiente que él se esté regocijando en Azkaban mientras que mi madre y yo estamos volviéndonos locos para saber que hacer sin él. Era demasiado indispensable para el muy maldito de Voldemort pero también lo era para su familia y ahora no está más. No permitiré que mi madre sufra por su culpa o que yo lo haga también. Ese maldito que se hace llamar mi padre las pagará todas juntas. – Malfoy seguía dando vueltas sobre si mismo mientras una lágrima traviesa se escapaba de sus ojos y se escurría por su mejilla. Ginny se había quedado muy mal por lo que había escuchado y prefirió retirarse para no ser vista. Pero al intentarlo hizo un ruido demasiado evidente que hizo alertar a Malfoy de la presencia de alguien allí. - ¿Quién demonios está allí? – Preguntó con el mismo tono apacible y casi mudo con el que estaba hablando hacía un minuto. Ginny salió de donde estaba y se dejó ver. – Weasley ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar espiando a las personas?  
Lo...lo siento Malfoy. No era mi intención. – A Ginny se le revelaba una lágrima al igual que le había pasado a él anteriormente. Al parecer esto lo hizo recapacitar por primera vez en que tal vez, solo tal vez, Virginia Weasley estaba sufriendo.  
Lo lamento Yo. No debí tratarte así. – Ginny se quedó congelada en ese preciso instante en que Draco Malfoy reaccionó de esa forma.  
¿Qué te sucede? Puede hablar conmigo si quieres  
No es necesario. – Draco había vuelto a su tono automático y dictador de siempre pero esta vez tenía un deje de tristeza.  
Mi madre siempre dice, que es mejor decir los problemas. Compartiéndolos siempre se encuentra una solución a todo más rápido. – Draco la miró. Por primera vez la había mirado, no como Virginia Weasley, sino como alguien a quien poderle contar las cosas.  
¿En verdad dice eso tu madre?  
Claro. – Ginny se sentó en el frío suelo y espero a que Draco hiciera lo mismo.  
Sabes que soy Draco Malfoy, el "mala entraña" de Sluthrin ¿Verdad?  
  
Hoy no. En este momento eres solo Draco, que necesita que los escuchen. Y creo que soy la única persona que está aquí para hacerlo  
Aunque hubieran mil personas, estoy seguro que serías la única que lo haría sin ningún privilegio o interés.  
Puede ser. Pero anda. Dime que sucede que te sentirás mejor. – fue en ese momento que todo comenzaba entre ellos. A partir de allí todas las noches, ambos se juntaban en ese lugar para platicar de cosas triviales y otra no tanto. Hasta que un día Draco le confesó que se había enamorado de ella. Ginny tardó solo un par de segundo analizar la situación y responder de la mejor forma posible. Con un dulce beso en los labios para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran los mismos.  
  
Fin del Flashback Ginny sonrió tras recordaba ese momento en su vida. Pero ahora le quedaba una cosa. Decírselo a su familia. O quizá a ...  
Gin, ¿Qué haces?  
Solo espero a que Lupin llegue a clases.  
Ya veo. ¿puedo esperar contigo? Necesito hablar unas cosas con él.  
Claro Harry. Adelante – Harry se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros en forma protectora. – Harry...  
¿Si?  
¿Qué sientes por mi? – Preguntó con total naturalidad.  
Pues déjame ver. Ron es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Tus padres son los padres que nunca tuve y tus hermanos son la mejor familia que tuve, aunque no sean de mi sangre. Creo que eso te deja en papel de mi hermanita menor y sobreprotegida. – Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este prosiguió - ¿Qué sucede Gin?  
Es solo que tengo un pequeño problema que debo hablar con Ron o con algún Weasley y no me atrevo  
Pues aunque no sea un Weasley, puedes contar conmigo, y lo sabes.  
¿En verdad? – Ginny pareció entender lo que hasta hace unos minutos era un completo laberinto para ella. Así que tomó la oportunidad y se giró hacia Harry para mirarle a los ojos. – Harry, yo te considero así como un hermano. El hermano gemelo de Ron.  
¿Tanto nos parecemos? – Harry había utilizado un tono de dolor en broma lo que hizo que Ginny sonriera – Así estás mejor. Dime...  
Es solo que ... bueno, no se como decirlo así que aquí voy. Estoy de novia con alguien.  
Eso es genial. Pero ahora entiendo porqué no quieres decírselo a Ron. Te mataría pero primero lo mataría a él.  
Ese es el punto Harry. No lo quiere ni un poquito. Es mas creo que lo odia.  
Espera, si lo pones en esos términos parece que estuvieras hablando de un Slytherin. – Ginny movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación- solo espero que no sea el que estoy pensando porque te juro que irá a parar a Azcaban por abuso.  
Harry ¿En quien estás pensando?  
No importa ¿Quién es?  
Solo prométeme que no actuaras como lo haría Ron y que serás comprensivo. Debes entender que esto me está matando pro dentro. – Harry la miró a los ojos como señal de seguridad. – Pues es... Draco Malfoy. – Ginny había chico el nombre y tan rápido que Harry se quedó duro como si todavía estuviera esperando que le dijera el nombre. Para luego comprender que ese nombre que él había escuchado no había sido su imaginación.  
Espera un momento... ¿me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy, el que todos conocemos y odiamos, está saliendo contigo y son novios?  
Pues si Harry. Lo siento pero es la verdad y no cambiaré de postura...  
Ginny, quiero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y donde te estás metiendo.  
No debes preocuparte Luna ya me fijo lo mismo y no es necesario que me lo repitas.  
¿Luna lo sabe?  
Aja.  
¿Desde cuando?  
Desde hace un mes y algo. – Harry volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero esta vez fue una mirada de reproche.  
Mira Ginny, si tu estás bien. Yo estaré bien. Eres mi pequeña hermana y solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Pero a la primera de cambios que ese sujeto te haga algo te juro que lo mato.  
Necesito pedirte un favor Harry  
¿Qué es?  
Bueno, pues. Que me ayudes a hablar con Ron para que no me mate y tampoco a mi. – Harry se detuvo a meditar la situación y luego recapacito y le contestó firmemente.  
Virginia Weasley, haré todo l oque esté a mi alcance para que tu estés bien. – En ese momento Remus Lupin llegaba de las cocinas hacia el salón de clases. Harry se levantó del piso y ayudó a Ginny a hacer lo mismo. Harry entró al salón y a los poco minutos salió con una sonrisa y se acercó a Ginny para susurrarle algo ya que habían algunos estudiantes que acababan de llegar. – intentaré ayudarte en lo que sea Gin. Te lo prometo. ¿De cuerdo?  
Gracias Harry. Eres un gran amigo y hermano. 


	11. Capítulo 10

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo X  
  
Harry se escabullía por los pasillos del tercer piso debajo de la capa invisible. Se sabía el camino de memoria, hacía un año que lo recorría y no se cansaba de hacerlo. Siempre decía que no quería provocar problemas pero estaba de más conforme con lo que hacía y lo que los demás aprendían gracias a él. Por fin llegó a la puerta del ED, donde sus "estudiantes" lo esperaban. Hacía un mes que había hablado con Ginny sobre su relación con Malfoy. Había estado hablando con Ron y luego de varias agarradas a trompadas limpias logró, por así decirlo, convencerlo. Ginny no le había dicho nada aún a Draco sobre su conversación solo que Ron había aceptado a medias la relación, y eso lo mantuvo conforme. Por otro lado, el ED estaba ya formado por unos cien alumnos de tres de las cuatro casa. Harry estaba contento con el rendimiento pero era obvio que necesitaban más espacio y ayuda. Fue entonces que puso en marcha su plan de "ayuda". Ron y Hermione fueron convocados por él para ser los que siguieran en el mando en el Ejercito de Dumbledore. De esta forma Harry se encargaría de los más antiguos del grupo que son los que comenzaron con el ED y Tanto Hermione como Ron lo harían con los más nuevos. Los tres muchachos se las ingeniaron de tal forma que en verdad parecía un ejército con generales y todo. Todo lo que Harry decía era obedecido sin ningún problema u objeción, al contrario se hacía con entusiasmo y fuerza. Todos conocían bien a Harry Potter y era esa la razón por la que no le fallaban. Harry entró al lugar que había sido ampliado por comodidades. Todos los estudiantes estaban parados hablando de forma informal pero cuando Harry entró todos se volvieron para verlo y se pusieron firmes y saludaron todos a la vez. Como una tropa. Harry levantó la mano e hizo señas de que siguieran con sus cosas. Harry se acercó a las escaleras laterales que llevaban a una pequeña oficina donde él y sus dos amigos guardaban libros, anotaciones. Mapas y tantas otras cosas necesarias para el ED y para el resto de sus asuntos.  
Harry ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione cuando este cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaba alrededor de una mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación.  
Estuve con Dumbledore. Hablamos por bastante tiempo y me confirmó lo que temía  
Por Merlín ¡está cerca! – Exclamó Ron con su voz en alto.  
Ron baja la voz no podemos asustarlos. – Dijo Hermione sentada junto a Harry. Luego le tomó la mano y prosigui  
¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, amor?  
Bueno. Según mundungus y Kingsley, una gran grupo de dementores se acercan a gran velocidad a Hogsmade. Me ha dicho que tenga cuidado no sabemos de lo que son capaces.  
¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a los chicos?  
NO, no es necesario asustarlos Mione. Recuerda que aunque estén entrenados no quiere decir que dejen de ser chicos.  
Harry tiene razón Hermione. Dejemos que Dumbledore se encargue de esto con la Orden del Fénix. – Ron miró Harry. – No Harry, no me mires así, no pretenderás que vallamos también ¿Verdad?  
No Ron ustedes no. Pero yo sí iré, quiero ayudar.  
Si tu vas yo también Harry. Estaremos juntos en esta como lo hicimos en todas las anteriores.  
Gracias Mione pero... – La puerta fue golpeada del lado de afuera. Hermione se paró para abrir y encontrarse con Luna y Ginny en la entrada.  
Hola todos. – Luna detuvo un instante su mirada en Ron para luego seguir con Harry. – Harry amigo, ¿qué sucedió con Dumbledore?  
Pues... se confirmaron las sospechas Lun. Está casi sobre nosotros. – Ni Harry ni nadie se había dado cuenta que la puerta estaba entornada y que abajo todos escucharon la noticia. Sin embargo Harry seguía hablando – Los dementores están muy cerca de Hogsmade.  
¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – preguntó Ginny.  
Pues ¿qué crees que hará el lunático y camikase de Harry?  
Solo voy a ayudar en lo que Dumbledore necesite. Solo eso. No voy a suicidarme.  
Entonces deja que vallamos contigo Harry  
No Luna, necesito que ustedes se queden aquí con el resto de los estudiantes. No quiero que les suceda nada malo a ninguno de los que se encuentran aquí. ¿Está claro?  
Si Harry. – Luna y Ginny bajaron las miradas con tristeza. Harry bajó las escaleras y se encontró con todo el mundo mirándolo serio. Estaban al tanto de la situación pero no entendían porque Harry no dejaba que demostraran sus nuevas habilidades que habían desarrollado gracias a él.

Harry, también queremos ir allí. – Afirmó Daniel Crevey que estaba más próximo a las escaleras por donde había bajado Harry ¿Cómo? – Preguntó incrédulo Harry. - ¿De que están hablando? Veras. Escuchamos toda la conversación. ¿Toda? – Hermione había bajado y había preguntado con una especie de desesperación.  
En realidad desde que Ginny y Luna subieron. Y la verdad es que no queremos que te arriesgues tu solo. - Cho había hablado desde una de la puntas más alejadas, pero lo había hecho con decisión y espíritu.  
El problema aquí es que, para empezar. Dumbledore no permitirá que los alumnos formen parte de esta guerra. Y segundo... no quiero que suceda lo peor.  
Si lo dices por Cedric Harry, no tienes porque preocuparte. – Cho había bajado la cabeza pero seguía utilizando el mismo tono de decisión. – Esta vez estamos preparados, además que no será contra el – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado. Sino contra dementores...  
Es cierto, estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a ellos. Somos fuertes Harry, no somos tu, pero nos enseñaste a intentarlo. – Michael hablaba apoyado contra la pared cerca de la escalera. En ese momento Harry, Ron y Hermione estaba rodeados de los primeros alumnos que Harry tuvo en Quinto.  
Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Déjenme pensarlo. Mientras tanto no comenten nada a nadie del tema, prometo volver con la respuesta mañana por la noche.  
No será muy tarde para entonces Harry? – Preguntó Ginny.  
No, se predice que llegarán dentro de tres días, como muy tarde. Así que estaremos a tiempo. Mientras tanto no digan nada y déjenme meditarlo. – Harry se acercó a Hermione y le susurró algo al oído y luego subió las escaleras dejando a Ron y a ella solos con el grupo de veinte chicos.  
Bien todos. – Comenzó Hermione que fue mal vista solo por una persona que se encontraba bastante lejos de ella.– Será mejor que comencemos. Empezaremos con el "patronum"  
Disculpa pero Harry es el que debería decirnos que hacer y no tu, pequeña novata.  
Disculpa tu Chang, pero Harry me acaba de decir que es lo que deben practicar hoy...  
¿Dónde fue?  
Arriba ¿Acaso no lo viste subir? – Ginny estaba defendiendo a Hermione mientras se acercaba a ella y Cho Chang hacía lo mismo junto con una amiga de la misma casa.  
Lo que quiero decir es que, si va a impartir las clases él. Porque no dejaré que una novata mal peinada y aparte sabelotodo se tomo la libertad de asignarnos cosas. Yo ni pienso hacerle caso a Granger. – La Ravenclaw había comenzado a levantar la voz y si no fuera porque la habitación estaba hechizado con un anti- sonido. De seguro más de uno se hubieran acercado a ver que eran esos gritos.  
Entonces tienes la puerta a tus espaldas Chang. – Una voz se sintió desde arriba. Harry había pronunciado estas palabras con sorna. La verdad era que ya se estaba cansando de las escenas de celos que le representaba Cho, pero enfrentarse con Hermione y llamarla todo lo que le dijo no tenía nombre. Nadie iba a tratar de esa manera a su novia.  
Harry. Disculpa, pero creo que ella puede defenderse sola. No ha hecho más que hacerse la importante y darnos órdenes. – Harry dejó de lado la caja que había estado bajando y miró a Cho.  
Es verdad - Dijo la amiga de Cho que estaba a un paso detrás de ella.  
Déjame decirte que no la defiendo, en realidad Mione no necesita que la defienda, Chang. – Cada vez que Harry pronunciaba su apellido la estaba haciendo sentir peor. Nunca había dicho su apellido con tanto recelo. Por lo general Harry era siempre un niño tranquilo que intentaba por todos los medios no meterse con nadie. Pero ahora aunque estaba calmado se le notaba la decisión. – Deberías saber quien es Hermione Granger. Pero como te estás metiendo con ella dudo que lo sepas. Si lo hicieras no dudarías un minuto en dejarla en paz. ¿o acaso me equivoco? – Harry miró a Ron, que estaba colorado, pero no serio. Es más parecía disfrutar de la situación. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Hermione por los celos y el aborrecimiento. Porque eso era lo que Hermione sentía respecto a Cho Chang, un inmenso aborrecimiento y él lo sabía.  
En realidad Harry quería ver hasta donde llegaría Hermione con su autocontrol.  
Ron, sabes que no está bien. Además que es dificil volverla a la normalidad cuando se sobre pasa Mione. - Harry le sonrió a Hermione y leugo a Ron, para volverse a Cho nuevamente serio - Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que lo hizo no solo Ron recordó esa vez. También lo hicieron Ginny, Luna e incluso Neville que estaba sentado intentando pasar desapercibido. Hermione se enfureció tanto con Umbridge que la condujo a una trampa donde pudo terminar muerta si se lo proponía. Aunque sus arranques nunca llegan a buen puerto. Hermione es mejor como mente fría que como mente hirviendo y eso lo sabían muy bien sus dos amigos.  
Lo siento Harry. No volverá a pasar. Hermione, ven vamos arriba que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. – Hermione que hasta ese momento no había despegado su mirada de odio de los ojos de Cho que propinaban un sentimiento parecido, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras pero antes de subir se giró a Harry y le habló.  
Harry, te pido que la próxima vez no me pidas que quede a cargo de la clase cuando tu tienes que irte por un minuto. Sabes lo que podría haber pasado aquí abajo.  
Lo se Mione. No volverá a pasar. - Hermione y Ron subieron y cerraron la puerta, luego de eso ninguno dijo nada hasta que Harry habló como si nada hubiera pasado. Con su clama característica que todo el mundo conocían, pero no lo suficiente.  
Bien, entonces comencemos. Colóquense en parejas tengo algo que les será más fácil para practicar el "Patronum" pero primero quiero que practiquen el hechizo. Veamos... Al poco tiempo todos enviaban patronum a todos lados. Pero siempre era pecunias volutas de humo plateado que salían de las varitas mágicas.  
Harry, ¿por qué no nos muestras como se hace de verdad?  
Lo están haciendo bien Seamus. No deben auto exigirse demasiado.  
Pero necesitamos que salgan bien. – Había afirmado Dean que trabajaba con Seamus.  
Verán, el espectro patronum, debe estar formado por un sentimiento de felicidad o un momento feliz, cuanto más feliz más fuerte será el Patronum. ¿Comprenden? Si este es lo suficientemente fuerte puede llegar a tomar una forma definida. Como un ciervo, un ave... lo que sea.  
¿Qué forma tiene el tuyo Harry? – Cho había preguntado con voz melosa que Harry noto con un acento de culpa en ella.  
Pues el mío tiene forma de ciervo.  
¿En que pensaste? – preguntó Neville.  
En mis padres, en mi padrino, en mis amigos, en la primera vez que monté una escoba, el primer partido de Quidditch. Todo es relativo. Y dependiendo del poder de ese recuerdo será el poder del patronum. Ahora continúen. Que pronto se enfrentarán a uno.  
¿Eso quiere decir que podremos ir a Hogmade?  
No, eso quiere decir que traje un Boggart para que practiquen con él.  
Pero Harry no todos le tenemos miedo a un Dementor.  
Ya lo sé Luna, por eso es que el boggart me verá a mi, y ustedes deberán espantarlo detrás de mi.  
¿Podemos ver el tuyo Harry? Por favor. – Decía Michael que había dejado de practicar con su compañero Tom, y se habían acercado junto con otro grupo.  
Bien, creo que no podrán con la curiosidad. Está bien. – Harry tomó la caja y llamó a Ron y a Hermione para que lo ayudaran. Junto con Ron colocó la caja en una mesa que había conjurado Hermione. – Haremos lo siguiente. Primero lo demostraremos nosotros tres y luego lo harán ustedes.  
  
Harry se colocó primero pero Ron se colocó antes que él.  
Harry déjanos a nosotros primero. Así no nos dejarás en ridículo. – Harry sonrió y se hizo a un lado. Tanto Hermione como Ron habían aprendido a tenerle terror a los Dementores, que como Remus diría es temerle al temor mismo. Algo muy sensato. Harry tomó la caja y con un movimiento con la mano la abrió dejando ver un gigantesco dementor que alía de la nada.  
Todos atrás. Dejen que Ron haga lo suyo. – Con esta frase ninguno lo dudó dos veces y se hicieron para atrás lo que más podían. Tom por su lado se paró en el centro de la habitación y apuntó con su varita.  
Expectro Patronum – Gritó despacio. Un haz de luz salió de su varita pero no fue suficiente por lo que el Dementor seguía avanzando hacia él. Ron sonrió y volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas – Expectro Patronum. – Una especie de criatura salió de su varita que rápidamente tomó la forma de una comadreja enorme. Esta hizo que el dementor se cayera de espaldas y volviera por voluntad propia a la caja. Harry cerró la caja y aplaudió a Ron, acto seguido el resto de los presentes lo imitaron . – Hermione, linda te toca. – ella se acercó a Ron y ambos chocaron las palmas de las manos, como si fuera un simple cambio de jugadores. Hermione se colocó en el mismo lugar en donde había estado Ron. Le hizo una seña a Harry y este abrió la caja dejando ver nuevamente al inmenso dementor. Ella no necesitó dos intentos al primero con un gran esfuerzo generó una inmensa águila plateada que atravesó al dementor y lo regresó de un golpe a la caja. Harry aplaudió con gran entusiasmo y así también el resto de los presentes menos Cho y su amiga Ravenclaw.  
Es tu turno Harry. No te agrandes, sabemos que no haces un mínimo esfuerzo en esto. – Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó donde estaba el resto de los chicos. Harry había demostrado lo bueno que era para los Patronum. Varios, por no decir todos, se sorprendieron al ver el hermoso ciervo plateado que tumbaba al dementor para luego volver a él. Harry acariciaba el ciervo cuando hizo un gesto y el animal desapareció. Michael, acompañado por su Amigo Tom se acercaron para felicitarlo.  
Oye Harry, eso estuvo genial ¿cuál fue el pensamiento que tuviste? – preguntó Michael. Harry giró la cabeza para ver a los demás y detuvo su mirada en Hermione. Esta había escuchado su pregunta y lo miraba con cara pícara. Pero luego Harry le sonrió y contestó.  
En lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Pero no podría decírtelo, Michael. Lo siento – Este palmeó la espalda del Huffelpuff y se dirigió a todos. – Bien, ahora quiero que lo hagan ustedes pónganse detrás de mi y apunten al dementor.  
Harry ¿Por qué no podemos enfrentarlo solos?  
Es verdad ¿Por qué es necesario que el boggart te vea a ti?  
Es simple, ¿Alguien sabe las características de un boggart?  
Si, ellos adoptan la forma de lo que más temes. – Hermione lanzó un suspiro lo bastante fuerte para que se escuche. Cho Chang había respondido a la pregunta como si fuera la única que lo supiera  
Pero entonces, Ron debió haber tenido una araña, como en tercero.  
Seamus tiene razón. – Sentenció Parvatil – Pero en su lugar apareció un dementor.  
Verás Parvatil... –comenzó Ron pero fue interrumpido  
Lo que sucedió fue que Ron así como Hermione aprendieron a temerle al temor mismo. No es algo sencillo pero puede lograrse.  
Gracias Luna – Dijo Harry – Ahora bien, vamos a comenzar.  
  
La clase terminó hora y media más tarde. Cuando todos en la habitación habían terminado espantando el Boggart-dementor. Harry cerró con cuidado la caja y la llevó nuevamente a la oficina. Durante toda la clase, Harry había estado pensando y meditando acerca de la situación. Era verdad, no era Voldemort al que se enfrentarían, pero corrían el peligro que los dementores les dieran el beso. El famoso beso que casi estuvo por recibir dos veces. Una en tercero con el regreso de su padrino y la segunda vez antes de empezar el curso anterior, cuando él y su primo fueron atacados en Little Winging. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que él podría salir ileso, así también Ron y Hermione pero no quería correr el riesgo con los demás. Harry se sentó en su silla de la mesa redonda en el centro de la oficina, apoyó los codos en ella y su rostro en sus manos. La puerta se abrió, pero Harry no se molestó en mirar, sabía quien era la persona que había entrado.  
Hola – Dijo él sin mover un solo músculo.  
¿Sigues pensando?  
Aja – Levantó la vista para encontrarse con su hermosa novia allí parada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada. – Ven – Dijo corriendo la silla hacia atrás y señalando sus rodillas. Hermione se sentó en su regazo y abalanzó hacia el pecho del muchacho para escuchar su corazón, acto que había adoptado desde que estaban juntos.  
¿Qué vas a hacer?  
No tengo la menor idea. Lo único que puedo hacer es dejar que ellos decidan.  
Sabes lo que van a decidir.  
Si, lo sé. Pero es su voluntad. Yo ya dije que era lo que pensaba... Y hablando de eso, no quiero que vallas Mione.  
Harry ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de hacerte el mártir.  
No me estoy haciendo el mártir. Solo quiero cuidarte. No quiero que te suceda algo malo por mi culpa.  
Pues ya lo dijiste. Es mi voluntad, si me voy quiero que sea junto a ti. Si me muero quiero que tu seas lo último que vean mis ojos.  
Y yo me hago el mártir, como no. Harry besó a Hermione despacio y luego más fuerte. La pasión los absorbía nuevamente. Los ganas de sentirse uno con el otro. Harry movió la mano derecha y corrió todos los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa mientras que ella sacaba su varita y cerraba la puerta con magia. Sin despegar un solo momento los labios, la ropa salió volando, molestando a ambos. Querían sentir sus cuerpos juntos. Harry recostó a Hermione en la mesa y le sacó le pantalón que tenía puesto, mientras ella le quitaba los lentes u los colocaba en una silla para poder sacarle el sweater. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, besándose, admirándose. Amándose con le tacto, la vista y el gusto Hermione había quedado sobre Harry, pasaba su boca por el torso desnudo y bien formado de Harry, su lengua dejaba un rastro ardiente sobre su piel morena. Mientras que sus manos recorrían la espalda de Hermione , así también sus senos. A cada minuto ella dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado. Estaba disfrutando la situación, Harry parecía sufrir con el juego de Hermione. Hasta que tomó el control. Hermione abría las piernas mientras Harry se acomodaba para que su novia pudiera disfrutar el momento. Ella fue dulcemente penetrada por Harry y lo abrazó con las piernas por la cintura, haciendo presión para que Harry lo hiciera con más fuerza. Así logró el perfecto movimiento de ambos, armonioso y sincronizado hacía que el placer llegara con más ímpetu. Llegaron al límite juntos, se besaron y Hermione comenzó a reírse.  
¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó algo ofendido Harry aún dentro de Hermione. Todo empapado de sudor haciendo que sus gotas de la frente cayeran sobre ella.  
Pues, que ya estás cansado.  
¿Quién te dijo eso? – Su tono ofendido cambió a uno de picardía. – Si quieres puedo mostrarte que aún no estoy cansado.  
No te creo amor. – Harry besó a la chica y comenzó con su demostración una vez más. Luego de haberlo hecho dos veces más. Ambos comenzaron a vestirse, exhaustos por la gran actividad. - Harry ¿ decidiste?  
Si linda. Dejaré que vengan, pero lo harán bajo mis órdenes.  
Me parece bien. El que tiene más experiencia en el campo será el que de las órdenes. – Hermione besó a Harry en el cuello y le comentó. – Oye ¿Crees que podamos cenar?  
¿Qué hora es?. Por Merlín los 9.30. vamos al comedor segur que hay algo para comer. Harry y Hermione salieron del lugar tomados de la mano y se encaminaron al gran comedor. Harry iba a entrar pero Hermione lo detuvo antes de hacerlo.  
Cielo. Espera.  
¿Aun no quieres que te vean conmigo?  
No, lo que no quiero es que a ti te vean conmigo.  
¿Te avergüénzalo nuestro Mione?  
Claro que no amor. Sabes lo que pasa, no quiero que tengas problemas y yo tampoco. Hoy los tuvo y no me agradó.  
DE acuerdo, pero debes saber que no me voy a quedar callado mucho tiempo ¿Claro?  
Mas claro, echarle agua. – Se besaron y entraron al comedor. Rápidamente Parvatil, Lavander, Dean, Seamus y Neville se acercaron para preguntarle si había decidido.  
Miren chicos. La cuestión es esta. No será seguro que vallan allí. Pero... pero es su decisión y la respeto. Ahora, si deciden venir deberán hacerme caso y si yo les digo que regresen, deberán hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?  
Claro Harry. – Dijo Lavander  
Estamos bajo tus órdenes – Dean movió la mano izquierda en forma de saludo militar y volvió a sentarse.  
¿Crees que has hecho lo correcto Harry?  
No lo se Ron, no lo se.


	12. nota de la autora

NOTA DE LA AUTORA (o sea yo...)  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews y los que me han ayudado a corregir mis errores con respecto a algunos datos pertenecientes al libro 5. gracias LeoHagrid, espero que me perdonen todos por esos pequeños errores que cometo, eso pasa porque el libro lo leí el año pasado y no tengo frescos algunos detalles que nombro en mi historia. Pero prometo que volveré a leer el libro para que esto no vuelva a pasar... espero

Desde ya gracias a todos, y a los que no dejan sus reviews les imploro encarecidamente (No es para tanto pero hay que intentarlo...) que dejen sus opiniones, no importa que tan malas sean, de los errores se aprende. Un saludo grande para todos y en especial a todos los argentinos que andan por estos vagos.  
  
Iviblack


	13. Capítulo 11

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XI  
  
Harry había dado la noticia a su grupo de "estudiantes", por lo que se pusieron en campaña para practicar y poder ser mejores. Hermione había perfeccionado su Nutria hasta el grado en que Harry controlaba su ciervo, y Ron podía generar un patronus en solo su primer intento. Por otro lado Cho Chang había logrado formar un cisne y el resto lograban formas diversas con su humo plateado pero todos espantaban al boggart – dementor. Esa noche todos estaban nerviosos. Harry había sido llamado por Dumbledore para hablar sobre el próximo ataque de los dementores. Este era el momento para que Harry le comunicara que todo un grupo de veinte chicos del ED participarían de la defensa y eso incluiría a Hermione Ron, y Ginny.  
Profesor, Permiso – Harry entraba a la oficina pensando encontrarse con Dumbledore únicamente pero en su lugar estaba gran parte de la Orden del Fénix y eso incluía a los padres de Ron. Esto implicaba que sus expectativas de aclararle al director quienes lo acompañarían habían quedado frustradas. No podía decirle a Dumbledore que los hijos más chicos de los Weasley, además allí presentes, iban a formar parte de la defensa escolar, organizada por él mismo.  
Pasa Harry, debemos hablar contigo. – Dijo Dumbledore tan sereno como siempre pero con una seriedad poco común el él.  
Buenas noches – Saludó Harry cortésmente al grupo de adultos de la Orden. Luego se acercó a los señores Weasley que lo saludaron con más entusiasmo.  
De acuerdo Potter, esta es la cosa. Mañana por la noche llegarán estos bichos asquerosos. La verdad es que no queremos que te enfrentes a ellos. – Moody había comenzado a hablar pero Harry ya tenía la decisión tomada.  
Señor Moody, profesores. Esta decisión ya está tomada y ninguno de ustedes podrá persuadirme de lo contrario. – El director sonrió por un instante recordando lo que James le había le había dicho hacía unos 20años atrás.  
  
Flashback  
  
James por favor recapacita en esto. Acabas de casarte. – Acotaba LA profesora McGonagall en la oficina del director con éste presente en la conversación. Lo sé profesora, pero no cambiaré de opinión.  
Hijo, tienes un fuerte poder de liderazgo pero no es suficiente contra Voldemort. Se necesita también una gran capacidad de entender cuando debes pelear y cuando retirarte. – Los ojos de James Potter brillaban con gran intensidad.  
Profesor, profesora. Esta decisión ya está tomada y nadie podrá persuadirme de esto. – Dumbledore sonrió  
James, se mejor que nadie que sueles salirte con la tuya y que si te lo prohíbo lo harás de todos modos, así que tienes campo libre...  
Profesor Dumbledore – Había dicho Minerva pero fue interrumpida pro el discurso de Dumbledore.  
...Pero recuerda James que es tu responsabilidad que tu y tus amigos salgan sanos y salvos de esto.  
Si profesor. – James le sonrió con los ojos y su sonrisa para después retirarse.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Harry – Dijo Dumbledore. Miró a McGonagall quien le devolvió la mirada descifrando lo que éste pensaba. – Esto se me hace muy familiar ¿Sabes? Tu padre estuvo en una situación parecida hace tiempo. – Luego miró con el rabillo del ojo al costado donde estaba Remus quien en ese momento estaba con la mirada baja, mirando un interesantísimo punto en el suelo de madera. – Y no creo mas oportunas las mismas palabras que le dije a tu padre en ese momento. Se mejor que nadie que sueles salirte con la tuya y que si te lo prohíbo lo harás de todos modos, así que tienes campo libre.  
Sí profesor. Me haré cargo de que todos regresen sanos y salvos. Es una promesa.  
Harry, algo más. Ten cuidado por donde andas, recuerda de lo que son capaces los dementores.  
Por su puesto Profesor. Me despido ahora. Con permiso.  
  
Harry salió de la oficina dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa a Remus y a Susan. Eran los únicos que quedaban del antiguo grupo de su padre. Todo por un idiota temeroso. Llegó a la puerta del salón y entró con paso decidido. Todos los presentes lo miraron con rostros serios.  
Vengan todos. Tenemos campo libre – Dijo mirando como a todos les volvían las sonrisas y los ruidos se escuchaban nuevamente. – Recuerden que solo estarán para apoyar. Tenemos asignaciones y puestos que ocupar. Así que comencemos... Hermione subió las escaleras y bajó rápidamente con un mapa de Hogsmade en la mano. Hizo aparecer una inmensa mesa donde todos pudieran ver y extendió el mapa que quedó como pegado en ella. Bien. Harry, Ron y yo estaremos en la vanguardia del grupo. Cada uno con un grupo auxiliar. Cerca nuestro entre nosotros y la reserva estarán Neville, Luna y Ginny. – Mientras Hermione hablaba y nombraba a cada una de las personas unas pequeñas luces se iban encendiendo mostrando cada ubicación. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban sobre la calle principal. Neville, Ginny y Luna estaban aún más cerca de las instalaciones.  
El resto será dividido en tres grupos, a cargo nuestro. Ron por favor... – Con pequeño movimiento Ron sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino donde habían tres listas con el nombre de los tres Grinffindor en cada cabecera de las listas.  
En el grupo de Hermione estarán... Neville Longbotton, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Katie Bell. En mi grupo estarán: Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Victoria Saint, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith y Hannah Abbott. Por último en el de Harry: Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner, Tom Beet, Anthony Goldstein, Lavander Brown y Parvatil Patil.  
Ya que todos saben cuales serán sus posiciones deben tener sus instrucciones bien sabidas. – Harry apuntó con su varita al mapa y unas luces verdes se encendieron. – Estas luces verdes será el grupo de Hermione. Si ella dice que avancen todos ustedes solo avanzarán unos diez metros. Esto sucederá solo si necesitamos ayuda contra los Dementores. Este grupo estará más cerca de la puerta de entrada. Será el grupo más defensivo. Estarán en forma de abanico. Uno junto a otro con separación de uno o dos metros como mucho. – las luces verdes disminuyeron y se iluminaron en mayor medida las azules. – Estas luces son el grupo de Ron. Para ustedes es lo mismo si Ron les indica que avancen. A ustedes los quiero a mitad de camino, entre el camino y el pueblo. Y no se esparcirán en abanico, sino que estarán en dos filas. Desgraciadamente, estarán más expuestos a los ataques debido a que no tendrán tanto lugar para esconderse como el grupo verde. Por lo que habrá tres delante y dos detrás. En dos filas pero separados a dos o tres metros... por último, queda mi grupo que es el color rojo. – Harry señaló al grupo que estaba de rojo en el mapa. – los quiero en la entrada del pueblo. En la calle principal pero cerca del camino al colegio., la agrupación será en círculo de separación tres metros como mucho. El mecanismo será el mismo para los tres grupos se avanzarán unos diez metros, pero nada más. Por otro lado, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Ustedes estarán más cerca nuestro. Serán nuestro respaldo. Se encargarán de asistirnos y también de comunicarles a los demás cuales son las órdenes.  
¿De que manera Hermione? – preguntó Ginny.  
Será fácil. Cada uno sabe cual es el grupo al que pertenecen. Ginny Rojo, Luna Azul y Neville Verde. Pues si nosotros enviamos luces de colores significa que debe avanzar ese grupo al que pertenezca el color. Si Ron lanza luces rojas Luna debe responder como afirmativo y enviar luces rojas lo más alto en el cielo para que su grupo las vea. Pero si las luces son blancas. No importa a quien pertenezca quiere decir que todos los grupos deben retroceder. Y los tres deben enviar las luces.  
  
Creo que nos veremos a la vuelta ¿verdad? – Ginny se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó. Que de es no te quepa la menor duda hermanita. Puedes estar segura que volveré para Golpear a Malfoy.  
Ya Ron, en el fondo te cae bien.  
Muy, pero muy en el fondo. Tanto que ni lo siento. – Ron besó la frente de su hermanita y se acercó a su grupo. – Bien todo el mundo, es hora, estén listo para el llamado. Y recuerden cuando vean las luces rojas es mi señal.  
Chicos, ustedes tres les indicarán a sus grupos cuales son sus posiciones. Los profesores no deben verlos al principio ¿De acuerdo? – Ginny, Luna y Neville asintieron con la cabeza y llamaron a sus grupos para que se alejara de la puerta. Poco después los profesores y parte de la Orden del Fénix aparecieron y se alejaron por la puerta de entrada hacia el camino al pueblo. Ron y Hermione se adelantaron y Harry les hizo una señal a los demás para que se prepararan. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron siguiendo a los profesores hasta llegar al camino principal. Luego de eso, Dumbledore se acercó a ellos dejando atrás a los demás adultos.  
Chicos, solo quiero que estén a salvo.  
No debe de preocuparse Profesor, nunca lo hemos decepcionado ¿verdad?  
Es cierto nunca lo hicieron. Y me agrada saber que no lo harán tampoco ahora. – Dumbledore se giró al otro grupo de personas y les indicó algo. Varios allí presentes se dispersaron y comenzaron a tocar puerta por puerta. Aún no había oscurecido cuado McGonagall se acercó a Dumbledore luego de salir de una de las casas.  
Profesor ya están todos avisados y resguardados. Sol nos queda esperar a que lleguen.  
Creo que sí Minerva...  
Chicos – Hermione le susurró a sus dos amigos pero ese susurro fue escuchado pro ambos adultos. Sin embargo ella continuó con su comunicación. – No estoy segura, pero creo que algo va a pasar. Nos darán una sorpresa.  
Hermione, tu no. Harry es el de las premoniciones, no tu. Por favor.  
Esto es en serio Ron, creo que... hay magos. Vendrán magos tenebrosos. Puedo sentirlo. – Dumbledore se giró abruptamente hasta los chicos que se encontraban a solo dos pasos de él. Hermione estaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos en la cabeza como si quisiera olvidarse de algo que le era totalmente imposible.  
Hermione, ¿Estás segura? – peguntó Harry mirando a Dumbledore que le afirmaba con la cabeza. Fue entonces que Harry salió corriendo hasta donde los demás adultos se estaban aglomerando. Y comenzó a decirles lo que Hermione había sentido.  
Es verdad. Dumbledore me envió para que se preparen. Vendrán magos tenebrosos. – Harry en un segundo se calmó y apretó los puños muy fuerte. Remus y Susan se percataron de ello.  
¿Harry? – preguntó Remus – Harry, espero que no...  
Lo haré trizas Remus. Me vengaré por mis padres y por Sirius. Te lo prometo. Esa maldita rata no se salvará esta vez.  
Harry, creo que deberías dejarlo en nuestras manos. Nosotros nos haremos cargo.  
Lo siento pero esto me toca a mí. En tercero impedí que Sirius y Remus lo mataran, esta vez no lo perdonaré... Debo irme – Harry dejó aquel diminuto grupo de dos personas. Pero la conversación giró a otro lado.  
-Sus, te dije que era ella. Mi princesa...  
Remus, no puedes llamarla así. Por lo menos aún no. Ella no sabe nada.  
Pero lo sabrá. No queda mucho tiempo. Te prometo que sabrá todo.  
Bien. Pero hasta entonces creo que deberías llamarla como corresponde, pobre Herms.  
Mira quien habla.  
  
La noche calló de pronto. Y todos estaban en sus lugares. Hermione estaba ya recompuesta de lo que había sucedido hacía una media hora. Ginny, Neville y Luna se habían acercado para ver si había novedades y Ron les dijo las nuevas no tan buenas. Pero ellas dos estaban ya muy seguras y listas para enfrentarse a los magos. ¿Acaso no lo habían hecho en el ministerio un año atrás? Pues lo volverían a hacer si era necesario. Cada uno se acercó a su grupo y les comentó lo que Ron les había dicho para ver sus reacciones.  
Claro que me quedo. – Dijo Michael Corner. – Si estamos listos para pelear contra dementores, lo estamos también para luchar contra los mortífagos.  
¿Acaso te escuchas Michael? No es ni cerca similar. Puedo asegurarte que no lo es.  
¿Y como estás tan segura de eso? – peguntó Anthony.  
¿Pues el año pasado, que estuvimos en el ministerio. Nos tocó enfrentarnos contra doce de ellos, entre ellos el matrimonio Lestrange, Sturgis y Bode, sin mencionar a Lucius Malfoy. – Con esta última afirmación los cinco chicos quedaron impresionados. – Así que creo estar en condiciones para confirmar si es lo mismo o no. Ahora, queda bao su decisión quedarse o no. Pero les advierto aquellos que se queden deben tener más cuidado que antes. Por que sus planes no son atacar al pueblo, sino que entrar a Hogwarts, y nosotros seríamos la última esperanza del colegio.  
Por eso, con más razón yo decido quedarme. – Dijo Lavander Brown – está decidido y no cambiaré de opinión. Este es mi colegio, mi hogar y n dejaré que un grupo de inadaptados sociales se quede con él.  
Creo que, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, - Dijo Michael, que se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.  
Creo que hablo en nombre de todos que digo... cuenten conmigo. Ginny, luego de un tiempo de declaración de derechos humanos y mágicos envió un par de luces rojas a Harry. Al poco tiempo había luces verdes y azules en el cielo también.  
Creo que contamos con todos Harry – Ron se acercó a los chicos. – Eres un buen líder amigo  
Aún no lo sabemos. Esperemos salir bien de esta y luego festejamos ¿Te parece?  
Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo amor. – Hermione se cercó y le beso en la mejilla. – Pero ahora vamos a nuestros puestos, no tardarán en llegar. Y quiero estar presentable para recibirlos .  
Hermione tiene razón, pero no me oirán repetirlo mucho en el resto de mi vida. Además que esto lo negaré bajo juramento. Y lo guardaré en el pensadero de Harry para no recordarlo.  
Ja ja. Eres tan gracioso Ron que se me quiebran las costillas.  
  
Una hora mas tarde el cielo se cubría de nubes hasta que la media luna quedó totalmente cubierta. Sombras negras y tenebrosas llegaban de todas partes pro el cielo oscuro.  
Llegaron – Dijo Harry con vos baja pero firme. Estaba decidido a terminar con esto. Hermione y Ron estaba cerca de Harry cuando las sombras se acercaban a ellos y tuvieron que separarse para no molestarse. Nubes plateadas salían de todas las varitas más de veinte adultos situados en diferentes puntos estratégicos atacaban a los dementores que se acercaban. La mayoría se retiraban de las batallas dándola por ganada a los magos pero luego parecían volver con más fuerza y en mayor cantidad. Un ciervo una nutria y una comadreja salían disparadas para atacar a todos los dementores que habían en sus caminos. Mas de una vez Harry ayudó a los profesores que estaba cerca para que no les sucediera nada. Al parecer, los dementores atacaban más a los adultos que a ellos. Estas desagradables criaturas quedaron reducidas bastante en un par de horas. Pero cuando todos pensaron que esto acabaría bien. Llegaron más pero esta vez acompañados de unos cuantos magos, mortífagos. Fue en ese instante en que Ginny, Luna y Neville se acercaron a los tres Grinffindor. Necesitaban ayuda con los magos, no tanto que con los Dementores.  
Harry, estamos perdiendo fuerzas. Los dementores están reducidos casi en tu totalidad, pero los magos están avanzando.  
Ron tiene razón Harry, necesitamos ayuda.  
NO, no quiero que vengan. Es demasiado peligroso para ellos. No están totalmente entrenados para esto.  
PUES NOSOTROS TAMPOCO LO ESTAMOS Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS ¿NO? – En eso, Ron tenía razón. Ellos estaban tan preparados para esto como Remus para un baile griego.  
Está bien. Gin, luna, Neville. Vallan y avisen que los necesitamos aquí.  
¿A todos? – Preguntó Neville.  
No lo sé... – Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de decirles que debían hacer Dumbledore los llamó para que fueran a esconderse unos minutos para descansar y reponer fuerzas. La mayoría de los profesores estaban allí. Todos menos los aurores calificados que seguía en la lucha. – no hay tiempo que perder chicos. – Dumbledore, Remus y Susan los observaban, en especial a Harry que era el que daba las órdenes. – Gin, tu, Neville y Luna vallan por la casa de los gritos. Estarán más seguras por ese camino. Quiero que vallan por allí y les avisen a todos los grupos. Que se reúnan todos los equipos, será mejor que sí, vengan todos.  
Profesor, es verdad lo que nos dijo. Harry es un buen líder.  
Lo se Remus. Lo he estado observando. Además que todos le hacen caso.  
  
Eso es muy extraño ya que la mayoría creería que lo hace porque se supone que es "el niño que vivió"  
Sin embargo Harry no es nada soberbio, al contrario es demasiado modesto respecto a sus cualidades. Mientras que los adultos platicaban Harry dabas las últimas órdenes al pequeño grupo que se encargaría de cumplirlas.  
Entonces así se hará. – Ginny, Luna y Neville salieron a la orden de Harry, quien también salió con ellos sin embargo él no corrió con el grupo hasta la casa de los gritos sino que se quedó a medio camino, de frente a unos de los mortífagos. 


	14. Capítulo 12

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XII  
  
A la orden de Harry los tres chicos salieron corriendo a la casa de los gritos que estaba a unos cuantos metros del escondite, pero aún así eran un blanco fácil, fue entonces que Harry se interpuso entre los mortífagos y los chicos, para distraerlo hasta que ellos entraran a la casa. De cualquier modo, a Harry no le gustaba pelear con esos malditos enmascarados y optó por quitarle la máscara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio el rostro de la persona enfrente de él. Era nada mas y nada menos que el maldito Peter Pettigrew.  
Valla pa – parece que el hijo de Potter sabe algunos trucos.  
El temeroso, gran farsante y traidor Pettigrew apareció luego de un año de arrastrarse. Dime algo ¿Aun duele la mano?  
Maldito, eres – eres un maldi – dito niño. – Colagusano estaba entre furioso y temeroso, y ese era el motivo por lo que trataba de ocultar su temor con una especie de odio. Pero era fácilmente deducible que Harry le provocaba un tremendo temor a Peter. Era el hijo de su héroe en el colegio, y demostraba ser tanto igual o mejor que James.  
No me provocas miedo Colagusano, al contrario, me das asco, repugnancia, lástima. Todo menos miedo. Alguien como tu no puede darme miedo.  
¿N-no? Entonces pro- probemos con algo más. – Colagusano volteó y se encontró con un gran grupo de Mortífagos detrás de él. Harry hizo un gesto como de media sonrisa y volvió a hablar, esta vez para todo el grupo de encapuchados frente a él  
La verdad es que no esperaba que ustedes fueran tan tontos. Saber que son capaces de torturar, matar y destruir familias solo por la sangre, y no se fijan en la sangre de la persona a la que siguen.  
¿Acaso te has vuelto loco chiquillo? – Dijo una voz masculina y gruesa detrás de Colagusano. – No sabes con quien te metes.  
Les puedo asegurar que sé bien con quien me estoy metiendo. Me estoy metiendo con el asesino de mis padres, con el asesino de una comunidad diferente a ustedes, pero que es a la que, en parte, su amo pertenece. – ninguno dijo nada. Solo se podía escuchar el rugir de las ramas cercanas por la fuerza de los vientos. – Van a decirme ahora que no saben que Voldemort es hijo de un Muggle. – el estremecimiento se escuchó hasta donde Harry se encontraba. Su plan estaba funcionando. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para que los demás llegaran. Fue entonces que Harry obtuvo el primer ataque del enemigo. Un cruciatus que le dio de frente. Pero poco se inmutó. Harry había aprendido a resistir a los ataques. Eran fuertes, era verdad. pero él podía ser más fuerte ¿Acaso no era él el único que podía destruir a Voldemort? Harry se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad, pero aún de pie sonrió. La primera señal había sido dada. Unas pequeñas luces rojas se encontraron en el cielo, y solo Harry las pudo ver. Esta vez Harry apuntó con su varita al grupo, nadie hizo nada pero un determinado momento Harry alzó la varita y dirigió al cielo unas cuantas chispas rojas. Fue en ese momento que Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba delante de ellos.  
Dumbledore – Decía Moddy – Debemos ayudar, el muchacho no puede solo con esto.  
Déjalo Ojoloco, él sabe lo que está haciendo. ¿Verdad chicos?  
Claro que sí. – Contestó Ron con tranquilidad. – Puedo asegurarles que todo está bajo control... salvo ese ataque que le dio de lleno pero...  
Ron es hora, vamos. – Hermione y Ron salieron de sus escondites para acercarse a Harry.  
Albus ¿Qué te has tomado? Harry no es James  
Estoy de acuerdo con que no es James amigo. Pero debemos dejar que sea él mismo ¿No crees eso? Puedo asegurarte yo ahora, que estoy tan nervioso como tu. Lo último que deseo es que Harry o el resto de los alumnos no les pase algo. Pero es su forma de demostrar que ellos también puede hacer la diferencia.  
  
Harry seguía sonriendo. El resto de sus aliados se estaban impacientando, salvo Ron y Hermione que sabían el plan B a la perfección, ya que ambos ayudaron a Harry con este. El muchacho sonrió más pronunciadamente cuando observó en el cielo chispas azules. Fue entonces cuando Ron salió al encuentro de Harry, totalmente tranquilo. Pero sus padres estaban ahora más nerviosos que antes. Sus dos hijos más pequeños estaban en la batalla y ellos se escondían. El cielo se iluminó esta vez con luces verdes. Y fue Hermione, la última del trío, en salir del escondite, fue retenida por la profesora McGonagall pero ella se soltó. Hermione miró atrás suyo y sonrió al grupo de adultos con los que se encontraba.  
¿Listos? – Preguntó Ron al ver llegar junto a ellos a Hermione.  
Buena suerte a todos. – Dijo Harry sin quitar la vista del frente.  
  
Ninguno allí entendía lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que vieron a Hermione salir de su escondite y colocarse junto a los chicos. Ella palmó su hombro y se puso en guardia.  
¿Eso fue un aviso para que la señorita Granger fuera a ayudarlos Profesor? – Preguntó Susan.  
No lo se Susan. No lo se. – Dumbledore a pesar de haber escuchado algo del plan B de Harry, no entendía bien lo que iban a hacer.  
  
Bueno parece que el trío se ha reunido otra vez.  
Eso parece pedazo de arpía. – Contestó Hermione  
¿Acaso los muggles que tienes como padres no te enseñaron a respetar?  
Si, lo hicieron. Pero a respetar a las personas no a las porquerías como tú y tu estúpido grupo de enmascarados. – Soltó Hermione con mente y voz fría. Ron siempre dijo que tanto Hermione como Harry, eran mejores cuando tenían la mente fría y calculadora. Así podían analizar mejor las situaciones.  
Ya estoy arto de ustedes tres. Siempre arruinando los planes del señor oscuro.  
DIRAS VOLDEMORT – Dijeron los tres a la vez. Finalmente lo que Harry estaba esperando. Unos cuantos mortifagos levantaron las varitas pero algo les impidió lanzar el hechizo. Algo hizo que sus varitas salieran volando y se perdieran en el la oscura noche.  
Parece que perdieron algo. – una voz dulce se escuchó detrás e los mortifagos. Un grupo de 18 personas de entre 13 y 18 años salieron de distintitos lugares haciendo que estos se quedaran encerrados en un perfecto círculo. – Harry, llegamos lo antes posible, estamos a tu disposición. – Harry no necesitó que Luna se lo repitiera para grita agrupo  
¡Verde ahora! El grupo bajo el mando de Hermione dio un paso al frente y gritó "Accio Varitas". El resto de las varitas que quedaban en aquel grupo de encapuchados abandonaron a sus dueños. Luego de esa acción, Harry se volvió a escuchar. – ¡Azul! – Del grupo de Ron salieron luces de colores iguales a las del primer grupo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las máscaras que traían puestas volaban fuera del alcance de cualquiera de ellos. Harry dio lugar a su último grito al grupo. - ¡Rojo! – Su grupo dio un paso al frente acompañados por Ron y Hermione, lanzaron Expelliarmus a los mortífagos que chocaban unos con otros. Esta vez Hermione fue la que gritó.  
¡Todos juntos! – Esa fue el momento justo. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del ED presentó gritando – Parálisis Totarium – Todo aquel ser que se encontraba en el campo de fuego dentro del círculo quedó petrificado. Finalmente Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville se acercaron y dieron por finalizado el combate. – Desmaius. - Dumbledore dio la señal para que fueran a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, y descubrió para su sorpresa que todos estaban desmayados y paralizados. Pero antes que el director o cualquiera de los demás dijeran algo, Harry dio sus últimas órdenes.  
Ron lleva a tu grupo a reconocimiento y avísame si hay algo fuera de lo normal. Mione, lleva al tuyo a la puerta a revisar daños. El mío se queda aquí. Ayudaremos para ver si hay alguien herido. – Como si fueran perros entrenados seis chicos fuero detrás de Ron por una simple alzada de mano del mismo. Mientras que el de Hermione avanzaba a paso decidido hacia la puerta del castillo sin decir una palabra.  
Ginny cielo. ¿estás bien? – Preguntaba Molly Weasley a su hija mientras la abrazaba y besaba en las mejillas.  
Si... Mamá... estoy bien... pero me vas a ahogar.  
Suéltala Molly. Está bien. – Afirmó el padre de Ginny.  
Harry, ¿Qué se supone que fue todo ello?  
Salió bien ¿Verdad? – Harry estaba sentado en una piedra y se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero se le notaba un grado de preocupación.

* * *

Luna caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de regreso a su sala común. De pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella que la hicieron detenerse.  
¿Para donde vas? – Preguntó la voz cerca de ella.  
Para mi sala común.  
Creí que eras de Ravenclaw.  
Lo soy, Ronald, pero me gusta tomar el camino largo. Así no me encuentro con nadie.  
¿Sabes acaso que es de madrugada? – Luna se volvió para encontrarse con esos ojos penetrantes celestes y una cabello rojo fuego.  
Si lo se, Ronald.  
Me gustaría saber porque me dices Ronald. – Ella se acercó a la ventana más cercana y se sentó en el alfeizar. El la siguió con la mirada pero no se movió.  
Eso es porque te llamas Ronald, Ronald.  
Pero me gusta más que me digas Ron  
¿Ron? A mi me agrada más Ronald – Ron comenzaba a impacientarse.  
Pues llámame como quieras. – Luna se paró y siguió con su camino. – Te acompaño  
No gracias  
No era una pregunta - Ambos caminaban por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw. Luna iba a entrar cuado Ron la detuvo por el brazo. Ella lo miró sin comprender hasta que Ron habló.  
Sabes, en mi país se saluda. – Ella se acercó y lo besó un la mejilla pero Ron aún no la soltaba, firme pero con suavidad.  
¿Se te ofrece algo más Ronald? – Luna preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, se estaba poniendo incómoda.  
Pues sí, veras... yo no me refería a eso  
¿A no? ¿Quieres un abrazo entonces?  
No, a eso tampoco.  
Enton... – Luna no terminó de decir la frase porque Ron le había robado un beso, uno de los más dulces y viciosos labios que Ron había probado  
Gracias y hasta luego – Ron caminó de vuelta por donde había caminado con Luna, tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía por qué había hecho eso. Fue como Harry le había dicho... "un simple impulso que me llevó a vivir lo mejor de mi vida". Era obvio que Harry no se refería al beso específicamente, pero para Ron fue suficiente con el beso, por ahora.

* * *

Una semana después de los ataques, todo volvió a la normalidad. Las clases seguían su rutina como siempre y casi nadie estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido en Hogsmade días atrás. Harry había vuelto a tener su clase favorita, además de DCAO, duelo.  
Harry, que bueno que estés bien, después de lo que pasó.  
No se preocupe profesora Grin. Estoy bien, y el equipo también  
Me alegro mucho. Pero no sabía que sabías esa técnica para un duelo. Eres un excelente líder, creo que hasta podrías dirigir un gran ejército. – La clase había terminado hacía unos minutos.  
¿qué técnica? Solo hice de señuelo hasta que el resto llegara.  
Pero de todos modos estuvieron geniales. No cualquiera hace lo que ustedes y a sus edades. Cambiando de tema... al final no tuvimos tiempo para tomar esa taza de té de la que hablamos.  
La verdad me encantaría  
Entonces yo te haré llamar para que vengas en alguna oportunidad. 

Luego de finalizar las clases ese día con Duelo, era hora de empezar con el fin de semana que comenzaría con un sábado en el castillo planeando tácticas y entrenamientos para los nuevos postulantes. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa del gran comedor platicando con Ron y Katie acerca de los próximos entrenamientos y fichajes de los jugadores.  
Yo creo que Ginny está bien para Cazadora. La vi jugar un par de veces y tiene un buen dominio de la escoba. Aunque Katie, creo que deberías decidir tu, eres la experta en este campo.  
Si Harry, concuerdo con que maneja la escoba bastante bien, servirá como cazadora pero necesita un poco de entrenamiento de todos modos. – Harry tenía un anotador en la mano y hacía monigotes mientras hablaban.  
Bien, entonces Gin, está en el equipo. Pero aún nos faltan los golpeadores y un cazador más.  
Aquí tengo la lista de los postulantes. – decía ron mientras que se palpaba los bolsillos de la túnica en busca de un pergamino doblado. – Colin Creevey está anotado, también están Susanne Wolf de tercero y su hermano Héctor Wolf de cuarto. Mira esto, una compañera de Ginny, Nicole Kipling. Gin me dijo que era buena con la escoba. Y finalmente está Dennis Creevey, que me avisó esta mañana en uno de los pasillos.  
Entonces hay... seis con Ginny.  
Pues si. Solo será cuestión de evaluarlos, recuerda que solo necesitamos a cuatro de ellos.  
Quizá podamos quedarnos con los seis. Ya saben, como reserva. Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar – Ron había tomado de las manos de Harry el anotador y se había puesto él a hacer estúpido garabatos.  
Creo que mejor nos vamos a la sala común, esto se está llenando de gente. Luego de haber acordado todo lo necesario para la práctica del día siguiente, Harry fue en busca de Hermione que se encontraba en la biblioteca.  
-Mione, sabía que estarías aquí. Soy un excelente adivino.  
-Primero, con una profesora como Trelawney cualquiera puede ser mejor adivino que ella. Y segundo, yo recuerdo haberte dicho que estaría aquí casi toda la tarde. – Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y le tocó con su mano la rodilla más cercana. – Harry – Decía ella en un susurro pero por su voz parecía querer que continuara.  
Solo dime que me detenga. – Su mano seguía subiendo y había llegado a la mitad de la pierna.  
De... Detente. Por favor. – Esa última frase fue tan baja pero alentadora a la vez.  
No – Me – Estás – Convenciendo – Amor – Harry hablaba entrecortadamente y muy despacio a propósito. Sabía que esa la excitaría más – Además, llevo en mi mochila – el bajó la voz y se acercó al oído de ella subiendo aún más la mano hasta llegar casi a la entrepierna de Hermione. – La – Capa – Invisible.  
Harry. – Suspiró. Finalmente su mano había llegado al lugar que le pertenecía a Harry por excelencia. – No estás haciéndolo fácil. – Harry besó a Hermione en la mejilla  
Esa era la idea. Pero veo que no es buen momento, estás estudiando. Así que lo dejaremos para después. – Harry se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba por atravesarla escuchó un grito.  
¡Harry, no se puede así! – Hermione se había levantado, estaba colorada y gritaba en medio de la biblioteca. Los pocos alumnos que allí se encontraban se dieron vuelta y la señora Prince la chistó. Harry ni siquiera se volteó a ver, solo hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la biblioteca dejando a una Hermione ruborizada dentro.


	15. Capítulo 13

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XIII  
  
Harry caminaba por los pasillos de noche, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna llena. Se detuvo un momento en la ventana y observó el cielo, pensando en su profesor, amigo y ahora nuevo tutor Remus Lupin. En ese momento estaba pasando por una de sus transformaciones, que según lo que Harry había vivido, estaban en sus peores momentos. De pronto escuchó un aullido que pareció más un grito. "Pobre de ti Remus" pensó Harry. Pero luego siguió su camino. Debía llegar a la gárgola más alta de todo Hogwarts, y recién estaba en el segundo piso. Su ritmo era bastante acelerado no llevaba el mapa del merodeador, era suficiente con ser el premio anual. Eso haría que Filch no le dijera nada, además que tenía el permiso de Dumbledore para deambular por el colegio. Finalmente había llegado al séptimo piso, ahora faltaba llegar al ala Este para encontrar la gárgola. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una estatua muy hermosa, de una muchacha de no más de diez y siete años, llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, una varita en su mano derecha y un libro en su mano izquierda. Harry se acercó a observar más detenidamente a la muchacha, y pudo ver que en la tapa del libro había una inscripción. "si eres de los correctos vuelve a hacer el camino deshecho, pero si al contrario deseas la aventura bienvenido seas, a este camino estrecho" Harry leyó la escritura en voz alta y vio que un brillo se encendía desde la varita de la bruja de piedra. En una fracción de segundos la estatua se corrió dejando ver, como decía la frase, un camino estrecho. Harry escuchó unos pasos por lo que dijo "Nox" y su varita se apago. Sin esa diminuta luz el pasillo era total oscuridad. Harry no tuvo tiempo para esconderse, los pasos se hacían cada vez más cerca y de pronto se encontraron junto a él. El muchacho decidió hacerse a un lado y cubrirse con las misma sombras que oscurecían el pasillo.  
¿Harry? – Preguntó la voz. Harry la reconoció. – Vamos Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?  
Mione. Eso quisiera saber yo.  
Pues fácil. Fui a buscarte al cuarto y no estabas, así que tomé el mapa del merodeador y te vi caminando para este lado. – Ella mostraba con la luz de su varita al mapa que aún llevaba abierto – ¿Vas a decirme que hacías por aquí?  
¿Recuerdas la carta que me llegó como hace dos semanas? Pues, después de meditar demasiado decidí venir a ver. Harry abrazó a su novia que se sentía un poco asustada pero le devolvió el abrazo. Luego le ensañó la estatua y se encaminaron por el estrecho. Al final de él, se encontraba un balcón que dejaba ver todo el terreno desde allí, y más abajo tres árboles.  
Los árboles – Dijo Harry mirando abajo por el barandal. Hermione miraba para todos lados hasta que tomó a Harry por le brazo.  
Ven hay unas escaleras allí. – Ambos bajaron por ellas y se encontraron con los tres árboles allí.  
La carta decía que uno de estos árboles escondía la profecía.  
¿Y que esperas?  
La verdad... tengo algo de....  
Miedo. – Dijo segura Hermione. – No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo y lo sabes. – Ella tomó la mano de Harry y caminaron al primer árbol. Este tenía una frase corta grabada "La hermosura hace que el hombre sabio sea todo un Dios" Ambos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo "Sirius". Caminaron al siguiente árbol que tenía otra inscripción, "Lo que uno es por fuera no es lo que hace al hombre sino lo que lleva en el corazón y en el alma" Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez bastante serios pensaron en Remus y lo mal que la estaría pasando. Finalmente el tercer tronco, el más alejado de los tres. Tenía una frase más larga en él. "El hombre está completo cuando encuentra en la mujer a uno mismo, y en los ojos de ella se refleja la verdad de las cosas, la esencia de la vida y del amor, y al verse allí reflejado uno entiende que pase lo que pase el amor ya estuvo en uno y nada podrá quitar ese sentimiento de completa dicha"  
Tu padre era todo un poeta Harry – Sonrieron y Harry tocó el troncó provocando que este se moviera. Una puerta se abrió del tronco, y una pequeña escalinata hacia el interior del mismo. Harry apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Hermione y juntos entraron al lugar. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron ambos al encontrarse con tan grande y decorado lugar, las paredes con fotografías posters, estanterías. Una gran chimenea y unos cuantos muebles terminaban la decoración del salón. Harry se soltó de la mano de su novia y se acercó a la primer pared que era la más cerca, una gran fotografía estaba colgada, tan grande y nítida como el cuadro de la dama Gorda. Allí habían ocho chicos o más específicamente cuatro chicas y cuatro muchachos más o menos de la misma edad de Harry y Hermione. Las cuatro chicas reían, saltaban y atacaban a los cuatro chicos con cosquillas mientras ellos las perseguían y las alzaban, todos reían y Harry comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Esas personas eran sus padres y sus amigos, ninguno allí presente sabía lo que los ocurriría dentro de un par de años. Hermione se acercó sonde él estaba y le tocó el hombro. Harry se volteó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que ella sentía correr las lágrimas de su novio por su hombro. Un joven de cabellos azabache y mirada avellana cubierta por unas gafas redondas se detuvo en la mitad del juego dentro del retrato para ver lo que aquellos extraños hacían, y porque ese chico estaba llorando. Los demás también se detuvieron y miraron como Harry derramaba las últimas lágrimas. James Potter estaba sentado en el césped con las piernas cruzadas, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su rostro, parecía muy entusiasmado por la escena que estaba presenciando. Cuando finalmente Harry dejó de derramar sus silenciosas lágrimas, y pasó el torso de su mano por el rostro, las personas del cuadro aplaudieron, para continuar con sus juegos. Hermione llevó a Harry para otro lugar. La pared de enfrente tenía una escoba colgada sobre unos cuantos trofeos. Harry primero leyó el nombre que llevaba la escoba. "Nimbus 1980" para luego leer lo que los trofeos decían. "El más guapo, el más galante, El más ligador, El más dulce..." pero el que le llamó la atención era el más grande do todos. Y estaba firmado por tres chicas. "Para los mejores y más audaces merodeadores. Lily, Kate y Sus" Libros con fotos o los antiguos ejemplares de libros utilizados en durante los años de Hogwarts tapizaban otra de las paredes, y la última pared, junto a una puerta había un pequeño mural con todas fotos muggles.  
¿Qué crees que haya detrás de la puerta cielo? – Preguntó Hermione.  
Averigüémoslo - Atravesaron la puerta y se hallaron con un cuarto más pequeño con un media columna en el centro y una pequeña esfera sobre ella. Las paredes eran negras y solo iluminaba la habitación la esfera. Harry se acercó a ella y la tocó. Inmediatamente la paredes se volvieron blancas y se llenaron de imágenes que se movían tan rápidamente por todo el cuarto que por un momento Harry tuvo ganas de salir corriendo pero la advertencia de Hermione se lo impidió.  
Harry, quédate, no sucederá nada. Solo espera. – Y así lo hizo.  
  
Las imágenes cesaron, las paredes se volvieron negras nuevamente pero la luz de la esfera se hizo más fuerte. Muy pronto de ella salió un rayo de luz que pegó contra el techo rebotando y dando contra el suelo. Una voz se comenzó a escuchar, proveniente de la misma esfera.  
"Cuado la maldad llegue a su punto más alto es porque descubrió la verdad sobre las cosas. Será entonces que el guardián del mismo enemigo cumplirá el rol más importante. El heredero número diez llevará las de ganar, y será la única persona que pueda derrotarlo. Solo si sabe lo que hace. Deberá descubrir su verdadera procedencia que no solo viene en la sangre, solo los del más allá saben la verdad. Y deberá saber que todo lo que lo rodea puede hacerle débil o fuerte, pero esta será su decisión. El niño pródigo pretenderá acabarlo y su misión deberá ser molestarlo. Solo si el guardián cumple su misión todo acabará y volverá todo a la normalidad." La voz gruesa y fría terminó a de hablar y Harry y Hermione se miraron por unos minutos, para luego salir de allí. En el camino de salida Hermione se golpeó contra una pila de libros y se les cayeron. Harry se acercó ayudarla pero ella se quedó pasmada cuando descubrió que eran esos libros.  
Diarios. – Dijo Harry. Al levantar lo que se había caído.  
No puedo creerlo. Son recortes de la época. Además que están los diarios de los merodeadores  
Y el de mi madre y sus amigas. – Harry tomó esa pila de libros y se los llevó. – Será mejor que los llevare arriba. Estoy seguro que esto servirá de mucho. Cuando ambos salieron del escondite del árbol una persona los estaba observando, o mejor dicho dos.  
Se está acercando la hora ¿no crees? – Dijo el hombre del grupo.  
Ya lo creo que si Apolo. Están cada vez más cerca.- una mujer cubierta por las sombras de los árboles y la noche platicaba con aquel hombre.  
Pero aún no debemos precipitarnos Demeter. Espera a que todo esté totalmente completo, sino nuestro plan no podrá surtir efecto.  
No te preocupes que estoy haciéndolo lo mejor posible. Pero todavía me preocupa Remus Lupin. Es muy posible que comience a sospechar.  
No hace falta preocuparse de él. Estoy seguro que lo tenemos todo bajo control. Aunque sé que si se enterara no dirá nada. No tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo.  
Bien, creo que debo irme es hora de cenar y es el mejor momento para que nadie me vea. – La mujer salió de las sombras dejando ver a una preciosa muchacha.  
  
Entonces Harry, quieres decir que esto tiene que ver con lo que tus padres trataban de ocultar.  
Creo que si. Al parecer ellos sabían que algo les sucedería. Sino de que otra forma explicarían la carta que me enviaron.  
Harry tiene un buen punto aquí. Eso es algo que debemos investigar. Por otro lado está el tema de los diarios y lo que la profecía quiso decir con lo que dijo. – Hermione Ron y Harry estaban sentados en el extremo más alejado de la mesa de Grinffindor. Hablaban muy bajo y tenían las cabezas juntas sobre la mesa. Hermione y Harry estaban sentados de uno de los lados y Ron estaba del otro. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita dulce y tranquilas.  
Hola chicos. ¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó la voz detrás de Ron.  
Pues en realidad, estamos viendo si hay alguna termita en la mesa.  
¡Ron! – Dijo Hermione y Harry lo miraba con el seño fruncido.  
¿Qué dije?  
No le hagas caso Luna. Es solo que estábamos hablando de un tema delicado aquí. ¿Te importaría? – Dijo Hermione con total suavidad y serenidad. Luna le devolvió a Hermione y a Harry una sonrisa en forma de entendimiento y luego agregó.  
Bien, pero recuerden que soy buena para descifrar acertijos – Para acercarse más al pequeño grupo y comentar más bajo. – Y profecías. – Luego de eso salió caminando tranquilamente hacia donde estaba su amiga Ginny conversando con Neville Longbotton.  
¿Acaso escuché bien l oque dijo Luna? – preguntó Ron  
Si Ron. Y es verdad lo que dice. Es muy buena para acertijos y adivinanzas. Es posible que pueda ayudarnos a descifrar la profecía. Los muchachos continuaban con sus pláticas cuando el profesor Dumbledore los interrumpió.  
Queridos alumnos. Es un gran honor para mí decirles que para estas fiestas de Halloween habrá un baile de disfraces. – Todos los alumnos aplaudían y aclamaban. – espero que luego de terminar sigan aclamando como lo han hecho hasta ahora... la verdad es que no todos los alumnos podrán participar del baile. Solo los alumnos que tienes permiso de desvelarse y esos son los alumnos de cuarto en adelante. – La mayoría de los aplausos se detuvieron y Harry le sonrió al director que en ese momento estaba justamente viéndolo. – Así que espero que todos los alumnos que vallan la fiesta de Halloween sean creativos con sus disfraces y que disfruten la gran noche. – Luego de eso la comida apareció en las mesas.  
Dime Ron ¿Con quien vas a ir?  
Creo que estoy pensando en alguien para asistir. Pero estoy seguro que no debo preguntar con quienes irán ustedes dos, par de tórtolos.  
Tienes razón amigo. Pero ahora comamos que muero de hambre. – Terminó Harry. Ron levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y se encontró con los ojos celestes de una de las chicas más hermosas de todo el colegio. Esta le sonrió y se volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Por otro lado una persona se encargaba de tomar lista con mucho cuidado a los alumnos que podrían llegar a ser sus objetivos. Sonreía de vez en cuando mientras observaba a todo el gran comedor tranquilamente y despreocupados acerca de los grandes acontecimientos que estaban por llegar muy pronto. Al finalizar su lista volvió a mirar con su sonrisa a los alumnos allí tranquilamente cenando. Y nuevamente pasó su vista pro el trozo de pergamino para cerciorarse de que estuvieran todos:  
Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Ronald Weasley  
Luna Lovegood  
Ginny Weasley  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Este último nombre estaba subrayado varias veces y no dejaba de mirar a la dueña del nombre. Debía asegurarse de quién era realmente Hermione Granger. 


	16. Capítulo 14

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XIV  
  
Durante las semanas siguientes Hermione repartía su tiempo en hacerse el disfraz de Halloween, que aunque Harry había estado intentando saber cual será el disfraz a toda costa ella había jurado que sería sorpresa. Por otro lado estaba el tema de los estudios que además de hacer sus deberes para ella estaba el tema de la nueva investigación que llevaban a cabo el trío, aunque sabiendo de ante mano que ella era la que por inercia trabaja más en el asunto. Debido a los duros entrenamientos de Harry para el ED o para el equipo de Quidditch que era el capitán, y Ron que por su puesto siempre tenía una buena excusa para salvarse de la tediosa tarea de la búsqueda. Por último estaba Harry. Eso era lo que le ocupaba en parte su tiempo. Ser la novia de Harry, y además a escondidas llevaba un arduo trabajo, que por su puesto desempeñaba de maravilla.  
Hermione, necesito que te quedes un minuto. – Dijo el profesor Lupin luego de terminar con la hora de Defensa.  
Claro profesor ¿qué desea?  
Pues verás, te he notado bastante distraída y perdida en las clases y creo no ser el único que lo ha notado.  
¿A que se refiere? ¿Acaso no he realizado correctamente alguna de sus tareas?  
Claro que no Hermione pero en las clases... y verás. – Remus sacó de su portafolios unos papeles que llevaban el nombre de Hermione. – Quiero que observes esto. Por lo general tus hojas son impecables y tu trabajo merecedor de un diez. Pero en cambio, últimamente... – El le mostró el papel. Allí estaba la nota correspondiente al trabajo, un nueve menos, y sin agregar que había por todos los costados de las hojas dibujos y símbolos bastantes extraños. – ¿Puedes decirme que son estos dibujos? – ella los miró extrañado y luego al profesor delante de ella.  
La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. A decir verdad nunca había visto símbolos parecidos y mucho menos recuerdo haberlos escrito.  
Bien creo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero creo que deberías prestar más atención a lo que haces. Es muy posible que estés sobre cargada.  
Creo que tienes razón. Será mejor que valla a almorzar. Adiós Remus  
Buena suerte... Princesa. – Dijo finalmente cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. – No soporto más. – Frotó su rostro con sus manos y volvió a sus asuntos para distraerse un poco.  
  
Hola tú. – Dijo una voz detrás de ella cuando salía de la oficina de Lupin.  
Hola atrás. – contestó sin voltear sabiendo quien era perfectamente.  
¿Qué te dijo Remus, Mione?  
Pues que estoy bajando un poco mi rendimiento. Pero no te preocupes está todo controlado. – Dijo adivinando el pensamiento de Harry con solo mirarle la cara. Él la abrazó y se encaminaron al salón comedor para almorzar. En el trayecto Harry le mandaba preguntas desconcertantes y a cualquier momento APRA que se descubra sola y le dijera cual era el disfraz que llevaría. Pero como lo había hecho con Ron, tampoco se lo dijo a Harry.  
  
Harry. Ven necesito comentarte algo del entrenamiento de mañana  
Si claro Katie. – Harry se acercó a Ella dejando a Hermione justo junto a Ginny que había llegado un tanto distraída, pero que automáticamente se había puesto a platicar con su novia.  
Verás. Es solo que los chicos Creevey están listos para practicar de verdad y Ginny totalmente dispuesta. Solo nos falta saber quien será el titular de los cazadores nuevos.  
Bien. Creo que... Hector Wolf no lo hacía tan mal, pero será mejor poner a su hermana Susana en el puesto. Es más joven y maneja mejor la escoba. De todos modos pregúntale a Ron si está de acuerdo.  
Claro Harry. Nos vemos luego. Cuando Harry se acercó nuevamente a la mesa se encontró con Ginny comiendo sola. En realidad estaba sentada con varias persona pero ella no prestaba atención a nadie solo miraba su plato y jugaba con el tenedor y su pure de calabaza. Harry pasó de mirar a Ginny a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente a Draco Malfoy. Éste estaba también algo decaído y no hacía caso a los que los rodeaban. Algo fuera de lo común en él. Harryu se acercó a Gin y se sentó en frente.  
Hola extraña ¿qué tienes?  
Ah, hola Harry.  
Bien. Si ese idiota te ha hecho algo te juro que va a saber quien soy yo.  
Harry. Él no hizo nada. De verdad.  
¿Entonces que tiene mi pequeña hermanita? – Harry se volvió a sentar y tomó las manos de Ginny que estaban sobre la mesa.  
¿La verdad? – Harry asintió sin decir nada. – Es que, tenemos un problema con... – Ginny bajó la voz y se acercó a Harry – Draco.  
¿Qué problema?  
Supongo que has escuchado acerca del baile. Bien, no queremos que sepan lo nuestro y no sabemos como hacer para no nos descubran.  
Creo que será mejor que piensen en algo. Aunque eso de disfrazarse es un avance. Muy pocos los descubrirán. Oye, tengo una idea. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie. Deja que Malfoy se cambie en el ED.  
¿Harías eso por él?  
No. Lo haría por ti, Gin. Y lo sabes  
Gracias. Creo que se lo diré cuando termine el almuerzo.  
Buena idea. Apropósito de que irá vestida Mione.  
No te lo diré Harry. Conozco tu truco es igual que el de Ron.  
Diablos. No lo podré saber.  
Claro que no. Solo cuando la veas en la fiesta.  
Hola chicos ¿De que hablaban? – interrumpió Ron con una amplia sonrisa  
Pues de cosas hermano.  
¿No piensan decirme, A MI? No esto es ultraje. Es demencia. Ustedes no son mis amigos. Es...  
Billius, Cálmate.  
¿Cómo osas decirme así? – Ron se hacía la víctima y dejaba escapar un que otro suspiro de llanto contenido.  
Vamos Ron, para actuaciones ya tenemos a Fred y George.  
Creo que tienes razón Ginny. Terminaron el almuerzo sin ningún contratiempo y poco a poco los alumnos se fueron disipando para retirarse a sus clases de la tarde. Esa tarde sin embargo Hermione tenía libre y había decidido intentar pensar un poco en la profecía que había escuchado junto a Harry. Llegó a la sala común y dejó las cosas para hacer la tarea en una mesa. Un par de horas después Hermione estaba dormida tranquilamente en el sillón. Definitivamente necesitaba a Harry y a Ron en esto, y a Luna y Ginny si era necesario.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en un cuarto, tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo. Ya había estado allí antes, durante los últimos seis años de su vida, había sido el cuarto que ocupaban sus dos mejores amigos. Pero lucía algo diferente. Estaban las cinco camas, los armarios, todo pero aún así algo se sentía distinto allí. Miró por la ventana notando que era enteramente de noche. Debió haberse quedado dormida pero que hacía en el cuarto de los chicos. Se encaminó a la puerta y cuando estaba a unos pasos de tocarla esta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a tres chicos altos y uno más bajo. Los cuatro estaban riendo a carcajada limpia mientras que el último de ellos cerraba la puerta. Al parecer no la habían visto.  
¿Crees que se enojará con nosotros?  
¿Bromeas? Claro que se enojará. Es más creo que nos castigarán a lo groso.  
Creo que tienes razón, esta si que nos pasamos. – Hermione quería recordar quienes eran esos chicos pero al parecer no lo podía hacer. Sin embargo le recordaba a alguien.  
Padfoot, te has excedido esta vez con Susan.  
Claro que no. Ella se lo merecía. Mira que hacerme quedar mal enfrente de todo Hogwarts  
Si es verdad. Padfoot tiene razón. Eso no se le hace a un Merodeador. – Hermione calló al suelo. Esos eran los merodeadores. Sirius, Remus, James y... La rata. No podía estar bien. Esto no podía ser cierto. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha de la misma edad que ellos de cabello ondulado morocho y ojos negros muy brillantes.  
¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?  
Princesa. – dijo Remus acercándose a la chica que aún estaba en la puerta. – pasa.  
No hasta que me digan que demonios fue eso. ¿Acaso no saben lo mal que está Sus por tu culpa Black?  
¿Black, desde cuando me dices por el apellido?  
Desde ahora y hasta que le pidas perdón a Susan, Black. Y espero que por tu bien lo hagas porque sino sabrás de lo que soy capaz. – Una sombra se acercaba por detrás de la muchacha y la alzó en el aire.  
¿Qué sucede? Gitana, ¿porqué estas molesta?  
Lo que sucede Nick es que tus amigos se han pasado con Susan y no les volveré a hablar hasta que le pidan perdón... los cuatro. – Dijo la muchacha apuntando a los merodeadores con el dedo.  
Porque no dejas que yo hable con ellos. Ve a ver como está Sus y de paso le envías saludos míos.  
De Acuerdo, no vemos Nick. – La muchacha dio la vuelta y caminó sobre sus pasos y luego subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas. Hermione estaba aún en el suelo mirando con atención la escena que estaba presenciando. "Si no pueden verme es posible que sea algo parecido a Occlumency" pensaba ella recordando lo que Harry le había contado acerca de ese asunto. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando la voz del quinto chico habló.  
Chicos... – Dijo en tono de enfado para luego suavizar la mirada y pronunciar una dulce sonrisa – Hay que aceptar que hacer que Susan tomara una poción de la verdad estuvo bastante bien. Creo que nunca más tomará del vaso de otra persona.  
¿verdad que estuvo bien? Eso pasa por meterse conmigo.  
Pero Sirius, también tienes que aceptar tú, que ella no lo hizo para fastidiarte. Solo que...  
¿Solo que, que?  
Ella te aprecia, no lo dijo de mala persona, y mucho menos con intenciones de lastimarte. Deberías saberlo.  
Creo que Nick tiene razón...  
Lamento interrumpir Remus. Pero, ¿No siempre tengo razón? – El joven pelirrojo de ojos castaños sonrió y recibió por parte de los cuatro merodeadores un fuerte almodonazo. Cundo los cinco terminaron por terminar de desordenar todo el cuarto que aún quedaba ordenado (el lado de Remus) Sirius tomó la palabra.  
Creo que iré a pedirle perdón a Susan. Quizá y hasta me perdone de verdad  
¡Sirius! – Gritaron los cuatro amigos. Hermione quería quedarse a seguir observando la escena de los merodeadores pero algo lo hizo desmayarse. Cuando finalmente se despertó se encontró con que estaba en la sala común, en el mismo sillón que en que se había quedado dormida. 


	17. Capítulo 15

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XV  
  
Hermione estaba muy confundida con aquel recuerdo, sueño, en realidad no tenía ni idea de que se trataba. Había pensado en contárselo a Harry pero estaba segura que se pondría por de l oque se suele poner ella. Luego pensó en Ron, pero estaba segura que se lo tomaría demasiado a la ligera o reaccionaría como Harry. De cualquier modo ninguna de las dos resoluciones le serviría para intentar aclarar esto. La última persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue el mismo director de Hogwarts.  
Diablos ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? – Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la oficina del director. Caminó por un tiempo hasta que llegó a la entrada pero cuando se puso a pensar o mejor dicho a recordar la contraseña, la estatua se comenzó a mover y de la escalera salió la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.  
Señorita Granger ¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar en clases molestando a otro profesor. – Snape la miraba con odio contenido, además que no quería dejarla pasar.  
Dígame una cosa, profesor. ¿Por qué tiene tanto odio hacia mi? O ¿Acaso es que tiene problemas con los "sangre sucias"? – el profesor la miró e arriba hacia abajo y se limitó a contestar a duras penas.  
Eso, señorita Granger es algo que a usted no le incumbe. Ahora valla y sea la sabelotodo en otro lugar. – Comenzaba a irse cuando sintió que ella le tomaba del brazo.  
No se valla, le estoy pidiendo que me explique. Entiendo, hasta cierto punto, porque trata de esa manera a Harry. Pero estoy segura que no he hecho más que estudiar para sus clases y lo único que hace es degradarme. Y creo merecer una explicación a eso.  
Primero que todo suélteme. Y segundo... – Pero por primera vez Severius Snape miró a Hermione a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. – Yo, hago lo que... lo que quiero. Así que déjeme en paz.  
Como quiera, pero espero que empiece a tratarme como merezco. – Ella lo soltó y se acercó a las escaleras que aún estaban abiertas. Al pisar se comenzó a mover.  
Diablos, estuvo cerca – Luego de ese pensamiento en voz alta volvió a encaminarse a las mazmorras. Por otro lado, ella golpeó la puerta y escuchó el permiso para entrar de Dumbledore. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta le dirigió al mismísimo director una sonrisa y se acercó a él.  
Bienvenida Señorita Granger. ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?  
Bien, creo que debo contarle algo profesor. Hace unos momentos tuve un sueño y...  
  
Un hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos verdes esmeraldas caminaba por un camino desierto sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando algo lo hizo sobresaltarse. Un resplandor a lo lejos llamó su atención, corrió al lugar en donde había sido el estallido y encontró allí a una hermosa muchacha con un vestido blanco muy similar a las togas de los antiguos griegos. Sus cabellos eran del color del fuego, su piel suave como la brisa en primavera, sus ojos café como la madre tierra y su voz una caricia de espuma de mar. La joven se encontró con el hombre, quien rápidamente se acercó para ayudarle.  
Apolo.  
Mi Lady ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí?  
Es muy dificultoso de explicar. Solo vengo con un mensaje de La Isla.  
  
¿La Isla? – El hombre se sorprendió de sobre manera. La muchacha tomó su pendiente y comenzó a jugar con él en forma de tic nervioso. - ¿Qué es lo que le dijeron?  
Pues, a decir verdad, no me dijeron nada yo lo escuché cuando mi madre hablaba con uno de sus consejeros – Esta última palabra la dijo con desgano.  
Creo saber quien es él como para que sienta tal repulsión.  
Ese no es el caso. La razón por la que vine es para hacerte saber que... El Primero ha regresado.  
Pero.. Pero ¿Cómo pudo ser eso?  
No se sabe, lo que es seguro es que alguien lo haya ayudado a volver  
Creo tener una idea. Pero ahora dígame Mi Lady, como volverá a La Isla.  
No debes preocuparte por ello. Lo importante ahora es El Primero y Atenea.  
No hace falte preocuparse.  
Apolo ¿Has hablado con Demeter?  
Si. Está en pleno plan. Si los dioses nos acompañan Atenea estará con nosotros muy pronto.  
Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Dumbledore es...  
Un estorbo ahora. Lo más importante es que no debe saber nada de nada.  
Como tu digas, pero lo hará y lo sabes. – Como apareció, la muchacha desapareció con el mismo brillo que provenía de su colgante. El hombre que responde al nombre de Apolo, se sentó en la hierba a meditar.  
"Miles de años, generaciones y generaciones de espera. Tiempos remotos donde todo era caos. Es momento de acabar con El Primero de una vez por todas. Habrá terminado con muchos, pero lo hará esta vez. No importa si se alía con Voldemort, Dumbledore y el mismísimo creador, será detenido"  
  
Harry llegaba a la sala común luego de una aburrida clase de Pociones, para colmo, el profesor Snape estaba más furioso de lo normal y llegó a quitarle a Grinffindor unos cincuenta puntos. Pero gracias a Merlín, ya habían terminado las clases y lo único que le quedaba por hacer ese día era ver a Hermione. Entró a la sala común y solo se encontró con los libros de Hermione sobre la mesa. Se preocupó porque ella nunca dejaba libros a la mitad y mucho menos sus tareas sin terminar. Harry guardó todo u lo acomodó en una pila perfectamente ordenada. Miró por la ventana justo cuando Hedwig se acercaba con un sobre.  
Hola preciosa – saludó él. Mientras que lo quitaba el sobre le entregaba algo de golosinas. Ella ululó contenta, dio un picotazo y salió volando. Harry tomó la carta y la abrió.  
  
Harry,  
Necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos en la torre de astronomía a la media noche.  
Cho Chang Harry leyó y releyó la carta. No sabía porqué pero algo le olía mal.  
  
Hermione había terminado de contarle a Dumbledore todo lo referido al sueño que había tenido.  
Me alegra señorita Granger que viniera a contarme esto, personalmente. Déjeme decirle que haré todo lo posible para que sepamos de que se trata todo esto. Pero creo que ahora será mejor que vuelva a su sala común.  
Si profesor, gracias. En el camino de vuelta a su sala Hermione se encontró con la profesora de Duelo, Susan Grin. Ambas cruzaron miradas y volvieron a sus asuntos. Pero entonces a Hermione se le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento de lo más estúpido seguido de un impulso más estúpido aún. Ella se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la profesora.  
¿Sus? – Dijo en el mismo lugar en el cual se detuvo. La profesora Grin paró de golpe y giró en sus talones para ver que había sido aquello, pero Hermione pudo notar que una solitaria lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la profesora. - ¿Estás bien? – Seguía diciendo Hermione sin entender porque lo hacía o de donde salían esas frases. - ¿Acaso Sirius te ha pedido disculpas ya?  
¿Pe...Perdón? – La profesora se acercaba a Hermione un poco nerviosa y con los ojos colorados. - ¿Qué estás diciendo niña? – Hermione se quedó dura, parecía que al fin había recobrado su cordura y control sobre su cuerpo.  
Perdone profesora, es solo que...  
¿Qué, que?  
Nada. Solo me vino a la mente algo que recordé y bueno, no pude dejar de decirlo.  
¿Qué has recordado?  
Solo una tontería. – Susan Grin tomó a Hermione de la mano cuando ésta se había dado la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.  
Señorita Granger, no deje de decir lo que recuerda, y mucho menos de reprimirlos. – Hermione no sabía a que se refería con todo ello, solo que ella había dicho algo que ni siquiera sabía que significaba, pero al parecer la profesora Grin lo sabía bastante bien. Así que algo tenía que ver. Hermione por fin había vuelto a la sala común encontrándose con un sonriente Ron sentado mirando el fuego. Él se giró para ver quien era la persona que entraba y al ver a Hermione se paró solo para abrazarla.  
Bien, ¿Qué sucede aquí?  
¿Acaso un amigo no puede abrazar a una amiga?  
Claro que si. ¿qué vas a pedirme?  
Hay, hay Hermione que poco me conoces.  
Querido amigo... creo que te conozco lo suficiente para preguntar eso. Ahora vas a decirme lo que sucede  
Bien, lo que sucede es que ... tengo pareja para el baile de Halloween. Y es...  
Luna Lovewood  
Oye, a ti no se te puede tener ningún secreto. Pero en fin, sí ella es la persona con la que voy a ir al baile.  
Eso es genial Ron. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue que... – LA pregunta fue interrumpida con el ruido del retrato abriéndose y con un Harry acalorado entrando por él. – Harry, hola  
¿Dónde estabas Mione?  
Es verdad, me olvidé de decirte que Harry te estaba buscando.  
Gracias de todos modos Ron. – Dijeron los dos a la vez. – Bien Harry ¿Me necesitabas para algo en especial?  
No solo que encontré tus cosas aquí a medio hacer y como tu no eres de hacer eso , me preocupé y fui a buscarte.  
No es nada, tuve que ir a ver a Dumbledore  
¿Por qué Herms? ¿Acaso paso algo?  
¿Qué? Claro que no, es por lo de mis calificaciones. Apropósito ¿qué hora es?  
Pues según mi reloj – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Son las nueve de la mañana, pero llevo la misma hora desde hace casi dos años así que no creo que te sirva. – los tres se rieron por un rato hasta que el retrato se volvió a abrir dejando ver a tres chicos de cuarto, - Hey Derek ¿Qué hora tienes, amigo?  
Pues son... – Derek se fijó en su reloj de muñeca y luego miró nuevamente a Harry – Las siete y media.  
Gracias chico. – Contestó Harry. Falta un poco para cenar. ¿Qué dicen si vamos a dar unas vueltas por la cancha de Quidditch?  
Creo que estaría genial, además que luego de hablar con Dumbledore me vendría bien un poco de aire  
Linda, ¿Segura que todo está bien?  
Si Harry. Todo marcha a la perfección. Los tres amigos salieron a los terrenos y llegaron rápidamente al campo de Quidditch. Harry se sentó en las gradas y le hizo señas a Hermione para que sentara sobre él, Ron se sentó junto a sus dos amigos.  
Bien, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre la profecía, los sueños de Harry y la tarea que Hermione me pasará sobre las runas.  
Ni soñarlo Ronald Weasley, has tu propias tareas.  
Chicos. Creo que de tres, Ron tiene razón.. al menos en dos. – Terminó de decir luego de la mirada de Hermione. – Hay que averiguar acerca de las cosas que están pasando. Primero la profecía.  
Es verdad. decía algo así como que habría un protector...  
Y algo sobre la décima generación.  
Harry, he estado averiguando en algunos libros de la biblioteca, y tu familia es, bueno...  
¿es que Mione?  
Es la heredera de Grinffindor  
¿estás bromeando?  
Nop. Y sacando cuantas de generaciones y todo eso. Tu eres la décima generación de Potter que es el heredero. A decir verdad no estoy demasiado segura de que esto sea cierto, pero es lo único que tenemos.  
Y servirá de mucho, Herms. Tenlo por seguro. Ahora habría que saber de que guardián habla la profecía y que mal  
Creo que el mal del que habla de seguro que es Voldemort... Oh vamos Ron, ni que no te hubieras acostumbrado ya a oír decir su nombre.  
Es solo que... no es algo que se escuchan todos los días.  
Pues deberías empezar a decirlo. No puedes temerle a un nombre – Hermione le dijo a Ron sin dejar de abrazar a Harry.  
Está bien. La hora de la cena se hizo rápidamente y los tres se encaminaron al salón comedor para cenar. Allí se encontraron con Ginny y Luna hablando. Cuando Harry se acercó a ellos seguido por los chicos ellas detuvieron la conversación. Para hablar con los tres recién llegados.  
Muchachas, esto que les voy a pedir no es ninguna obligación, pero...  
Dinos Harry, y ya.  
Bueno, es que las necesitamos para resolver una... profecía que hemos encontrado.  
Claro que te ayudaremos. Puedes contar con nosotras. – Ginny anunció de modo solemne que provocó un poco de risa entre los chicos.  
Bueno, gracias Gin, pero no tienes que ser tan efusiva al respecto.  
Lo siento. La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance. A decir verdad, la cosa estaba medio aburrida desde que Malfoy se contenía molestar a los tres chicos. Y todo gracias a Ginny, o por desgracia. Era verdad que les molestaba de sobre manera pero ya era algo rutinario. Luna se sentó con ellos a cenar y estuvieron platicando acerca de lo que, a grandes rasgos, decía la profecía. Luna le dio la razón a Hermione cuando supo lo que ella había resuelto.  
Harry. – Susurró Ginny cuando los demás estaban hablando de otro tema  
Dime Gin.  
Quisiera hablar contigo acerca de un asunto secundario.  
Que no debe ser tan secundario si hablas en voz baja para que tu hermano no se entere  
Es que es sobre...  
Malfoy. Me lo imaginaba ¿qué quiere ese ahora?  
Vamos Harry. Nos vemos más tarde en la oficina del ED ¿Está bien?  
Claro.  
  
La puerta fue golpeada un par de veces antes de ser abierta. Harry estaba sentado en su lugar de la mesa redonda del centro con unos cuantos pergaminos sobre ella.  
Harry, que bueno que ya estés aquí.  
¿Qué era eso que querías decirme Gin?  
Es solo que... – Ella se asomó pro la puerta entre abierta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que alguien se acercara. Grande fue la sorpresa de Harry cuando vio a Draco Malfoy del otro lado de la puerta. Harry apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su dedos se juntaron tal y como Dumbledore lo hace. Draco se sentía sapo de otro poso allí parado.  
Creo que no entiendo lo que sucede Ginny – Dijo Harry con voz dulce pero firme.  
Lo que sucede Harry es que, bueno. Draco quiere pertenecer al ED  
¿Ah sí?  
Si – Dijo firmemente Ginny sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Harry. Este último desvió su mirada de Ginny a Malfoy. Por unos momentos  
Dime, Malfoy, ¿Sabes, acaso, donde te estás metiendo?  
Claro que sabe yo...  
Gin, creo que tu "novio" sabe articular palabra. Lo ha hecho muy bien los últimos seis años.  
Pero Harry.  
Hazme el favor de ir pro Ron, que está en el campo de Quidditch con Luna y a Hermione que está en la biblioteca estudiando  
¿seguro?  
No le haré nada Gin. Por favor ve – Dijo suplicante Harry sin apartar la vista de Draco. Éste último estaba estático - ¿Piensas quedarte allí parado como estatua? Pro favor siéntate. – Draco hizo caso y se sentó en la silla más próxima. – Hace rato te hice una pregunta Malfoy. ¿Sabes donde te estás metiendo?  
Creo. – Dijo con poca seguridad. Para luego recuperarla. – Pero tu no me harás quedar como un estúpido en frente de...  
¡No! Ese no es trabajo aquí, yo solo estoy para ayudar al os alumnos a defenderse de gente como tus padres Malfoy. Por eso mi simple pregunta. Para comenzar no serás bien visto aquí, al menos por un buen tiempo. Segundo que la mayoría de los chicos son, como tu les dices "sangre sucias".  
Lo... lo se. – Harry se paró y se acercó a Malfoy a paso lento y calmado.  
Quiero que sepas que porque te halla ayudado con Ginny, no quiere decir que... – Pero el platinado se levantó de golpe como si se hubiera despertado luego de estar durmiendo.  
Tu no hiciste nada por mi, ni pro Ginny. Su hermano nos acepto y...  
Espera un segundo ¿Entonces Gin no te dijo la verdad? que triste. Creo que acabo de meter la para.  
No me dijo que cosa Potter.  
Que yo hice que Ron aceptara su relación contigo Hurón.  
¿Acaso estás loco? Ella no me mentiría ella me dijo bien claro que había hablado con su hermano y que él la aceptó.  
No veo cual es la confusión entonces. Ella no te mintió.  
Mira Potter, no me tomes pro loco. Ella dijo que habló con Weasley, no contigo  
¿Acaso te dijo en algún momento que habló con "Ron"? – Harry no dejaba de hablar con calma cosa que a Draco ponía más nervioso. Además que sentía que le estaba tomando el pelo.  
Ella dijo Hermano solamente.  
Bien. aclaremos una cosa. Ginny, es como la hermana que nunca tuve y ella me considera tan hermano como a Ron o los demás, al igual que su familia. Así que lo que ella te dijo fue que habló conmigo y que yo convencía a su hermano Ron para que aceptara la relación. Además que ella siempre me pide apoyo, concejos, y sugerencias a mi y no a Ron. Pero esto es otro tema. El problema aquí es que ella está enamorada de ti. Y espero que tu hagas lo que debas para hacerla feliz por que sino, como fui el primero en aceptar la relación, también seré el primero en romperte la cara. ¿Claro?  
Si. – Dijo Malfoy de malagana apretando los dientes con fuerza.  
Por otro lado, el ED. El ED es el Ejercito de Dumbledore, por lo que el título lo dice. Ayudamos a Dumbledore en lo que necesite. Damos clases defensa, ataque, control y dominio de la magia.  
¿tu das las clases?  
Algunas. Otras son impartidas por Ron y Hermione. – La puerta fue golpeada y abierta segundo después por cuatro personas. Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Luna entraban a la oficina donde estaban Draco y Harry.  
Harry, ¿Qué sucede? Ginny no nos dijo nada de.. ¿qué hace este tipo aquí? – Dijo Ron con los puños en alto y los dientes apretados.  
Tranquilo Weasley, esta vez estoy en son de paz. Vengo para... formar parte del ED.  
¿Qué? - Dijeron Luna, Hermione y Ron al misma vez.  
Eso que escucharon. Es por eso que los mandé llamar. Necesito aclarar algunos temas con ustedes dos. – fijo señalando a Hermione y Ron. – Creen que podrían salir unos minutos ustedes tres. – En unos poco segundos, el trío quedó solo para poder hablar del tema.  
Estoy totalmente negado a que ese idiota esté en el ED. No, no y no.  
Bueno creo que yo sí esto de acuerdo con que esté. No creo que Ginny sea tan tonta de traerlo ¿o sí?  
Harry estamos hablado de Ginny Weasley. Es algo MUY distraída e inocente. – Dijo Ron. Hermione había sido la única que no había dicho palabra desde que habían entrado.  
Creo cielo, que eres la que debe decidir.  
Genial, entonces el Hurón se va. – Ron miró a Hermione y luego salió para llamar a los tres chicos que estaban fuera. Al entrar. Ron le dirigió una mirada a Hermione quien le contestó con otra. Lo que hizo que Ron bajara su mirada y se sentara en su silla en la mesa redonda.  
Draco Malfoy. Hemos llegado a una solución. – Comenzó Harry. Hemos votado para saber si de verdad debes quedar en el ED o marcharte y no pertenecer, y como dije antes llegamos a una solución...  
Puede que no sea lo que todos esperan pero es la que tomamos. – Continuó Hermione sentada junto a Harry. Para luego tomar la palabra Ron.  
Estas... dentro. – Concluyó. – Pero... hay algunas normas que debes acatar para estar aquí. Y comenzarán a partir de este momento. – Hermione apuntó con su varita hacia un pergamino que estaba en la pared y se anotó por si solo el nombre de Draco Malfoy.  
Debes levantarte la manga de tu camisa – el muchacho miró a Ginny buscando algo de apoyo pero solo se encontró con el asentimiento de Ginny con respecto a la petición de Harry. – Mione ¿puede hacer el hechizo?  
Claro Harry. – ella se acercó al brazo de Malfoy levantó la varita a su altura. Pronunció unas palabras extrañas y un fénix del tamaño de la uña del dedo grande del pie apareció en la parte media del brazo. – Ahora, jura que no delatarás sobre la existencia del ED ni de sus participantes y si lo haces cosas terribles pueden sucederte. – La mirada de Draco se volvió a posar en Ginny que miraba el piso.  
Juro que no delataré a nadie ni al ED  
Bien – Continuó Harry. Entonces firma en el libro que está sobre el atril. 


	18. Capítulo 16

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XVI  
  
Esa misma media noche Harry fue directo a la torre de astronomía, donde se suponía que Cho Chang lo estaría esperando para hablar. Al llegar encontró la puerta entornada y den adentro del salón se podían ver luces rojas. Harry entró despacio encontrándose con que todo el salón había sido cambiado por un cuarto con una mesa con cerveza de mantequilla, unos cuantos bombones de chocolate, y una cama adoselada. Estaba también lleno de velas con luces rojas que daban un ambiente más romántico y sobre la cama caían pétalos rojos y blancos que al hacer contacto con el colchón desaparecían. Harry caminó un poco más adentro, y escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Volteó velozmente para encontrarse con una Cho totalmente distinta. Lucía un camisón negro que llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas con unos cinco centímetros de puntilla a los bordes. Unas medias transparentes hasta las rodillas con unos tirantes para sujetarlas  
Harry que gusto que hallas venido  
Cho. ¿qué es todo esto? – Preguntó él alejándose de ella.  
Todo esto, lo hago para demostrarte cuanto te amo. ¿sabes? Esa vez que no me defendiste en el entrenamiento me sentí muy frustrada.  
Lo...Lo lamento. Pero... creo que esto... – Ella se acercaba cada vez más mientras que él se alejaba con pasos hacia atrás. – Creo que mejor me voy  
Dime Harry. ¿acaso no te gusto? ¿Ye parezco fea?  
No, claro que no. Pero – Harry se detuvo un momento. – "¿Cómo le digo sin que sepa lo de Mione? Esto de estar ocultándose en verdad comienza a molestarme" No de la manera que tu quisieras y ...  
Harry ¿Sabes que todos los chicos están loquitos por estar en tu lugar, justo ahorita? Y tu, solo te alejas y alejas de mí.  
Cho. Esto no está bien. Si me dejar ir, puedo asegurarte que no se lo diré a nadie.  
La verdad. – Harry había llegado deliberadamente a la punta de la cama y Cho lo había empujado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas en el colchón. – Podrías decírselo a todo el mundo. Pero después de que obtenga lo que quiero. – Ella se subió sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Y si tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza, que así sea. – En ese momento alzó la varita y lo apuntó con ella. – Se buen chico y hazme el amor ¿Quieres? Con un movimiento de varita Harry quedó sin ropa, solo con los boxer. Él sentía que ella lo besaba e intentó apartarse, pero Cho fue más rápida y lo dejó casi inmóvil. Aunque Harry no quisiera, Cho estaba logrando excitarlo y luego de unos momentos el bulto de Harry comenzó a crecer. Ella levantó la parte inferior del camisón y bajó los boxer de Harry. Estaban a punto de comenzar, pero en ese preciso momento a la mente de Harry le vino imágenes de Hermione en distintos momentos de sus vidas. Como si hubiera estado dormido y se hubiera despertado Harry empujó a Cho de costado haciendo que cayera por el lado izquierdo de cama. Pero luego recordó que había dejado su varita sobre su cama, en su torre; y que Cho Chang aún tenía la suya en sus manos. Harry corrió hasta sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Pero luego se volteó para encontrarse con una Cho Totalmente sacada de sus casillas y con la varita en mano apuntado a Harry.  
¿Crees que eres más listo que Yo? – Harry se había quedado quieto pero ahora estaba tranquilo, con la mente fría como a Ron le gusta que esté. Al recordar a Hermione, le hizo recordar también de lo que él es capaz de hacer.  
La verdad Chang, sí lo creo.  
¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, a dejarme como un trapo viejo y gastado? Yo te quiero Harry.  
No, tu no quieres a nadie más que a ti misma. Lo que tu buscas es la fama, y ahora entiendo porqué estabas con Cedric.  
NO LO NOMBRES – Gritó con furia lanzando un hechizo que Harry esquivó con sutileza  
Te tengo una noticia... ya sé que clase de mujer eres. Eres de esas que buscan ser reconocidas, solo por estar con alguien famoso ¿Verdad? pues si quieres quédate con mi maldita fama. No la quiero. SOLO QUIERO SER UNA PERSONA NORMAL QUE TIENE A SUS PADRES EN CASA CUANDO VUELVE DEL COLEGIO, QUE SU PADRINO LO LLEVA A VER PARTIDOS DE QUIDDITCH, SOLO QUIERO TENER UNA VIDA TRANQUILA Y NORMAL – Pero su tono cambió al de uno más sereno, que en verdad daba más miedo – y por culpa de Voldemort no puedo así que te agradecería que dejaras de perseguir fortunas y te fijaras en lo perra que te has convertido.  
¿Cómo te atreves? – Cho lanzó un maleficio pero Harry se corrió tranquilamente como si solo fuera un juego de niños. – Quédate quieto.  
Sabes que he peleado contra Voldemort más de una ocasión, tus maldiciones no me harán ni el más mínimo daño.  
Quieres ver? – Cho lanzó esta vez un imperio que dio de lleno a Harry. Este cayó de rodillas – Ahora ven y acuéstate conmigo – Harry se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
No. – Dijo tranquilo.  
¿cómo? Dijo que vinieras y que...  
Pero yo dije que no. Te lo advertí Chang. No puedes hacerme daño. Soy inmune a los Imperio. – Harry se acercó a ella y le quitó la varita tan rápido que Cho ni cuenta se dio. Ella sorprendida se comenzó a alejar cuando con la verita él la estaba apuntando.  
Ahora mismo te quito 100 puntos por acoso y utilización de una maldición imperdonable. Será mejor que vallas saliendo y encaminándote a la oficina de Flitwick de seguro él sabrá que hacer.  
No puedes, lo negaré todo. Es tu palabrea contra la mía.  
No creo que puedas negar mucho con tu vestimenta y contando que el aula de astronomía está como la dejaste.  
Pues entonces diré... diré que utilizaste un Imperio y que estaba bajo su transe.  
Has lo que quieras, no me importa demasiado. Al final de cuentas el que dice la verdad soy yo. Caminaron desde la clase de Astronomía en el cuarto piso, hasta el despacho de Flitwick en el segundo. Cho aún usaba su fino camisón pero sobre él tenía la capa abrigada de Harry. Mientras que él usaba su camisa con los dos primeros dos botones desabrochados y la corbata sin atar. Al llegar a la oficina Harry estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta. Pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.  
Espero que hallas aprendido la lección Chang. Deberías saber que no soy ningún buchón. Pero los cien puntos están restados igual. Espero que seas buena compañera y por lo menos pidas perdón a tus compañeros de casa. Al menos ellos no se tienen porque aguantar este tipo de comportamientos de tu parte.  
Harry... – Ella no sabía que decir, estaba segura que la mandaría al frente con el jefe de su casa, pero al contrario la dejó allí parada.  
Eso sí. No quiero que estés diciendo que nosotros somos algo porque de veras que iré a delatarte y no con Flitwick, sino con el mismo Dumbledore. Y entrégame la capa. Ni eso mereces de mi parte. – Harry se volteó y se marchó a su sala común. No quería saber nada con nadie y estaba seguro que Ron lo estaría esperando para saber que había pasado. Entró a la sala común luego de decir la contraseña y se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenía en frente de la chimenea encendida. Se había quedado dormido casi al instante de haberse recostado.  
  
Estaba caminando por una calle oscura, que se le hacía bastante familiar. Al parecer era una cuadra Muggle. De pronto se encontró en la esquina de la manzana y llegó, a duras penas, a leer el cartel de la calle. "Privet Drive" decía con letras claras. Dios sabe porqué dio tal sobre salto pero de un instante a otro salió corriendo a la casa de sus tíos. No los quería ni ellos a él, pero algo le decía que debía estar allí, que algo malo sucedía en ese preciso momento. y desgraciadamente no se equivocaba. La puerta de la casa número cuatro estaba cerrada y todo parecía ser normal, pero entonces ¿qué era ese sentimiento de peligro? Ese sentimiento que le decía que las cosas se estaban por poner peor. Y que se le pasaban por el cuerpo como un maldito escalofrío. Ese era exactamente el sentimiento que tenía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca. Y de repente las nubes taparon el cielo estrellado. Nubes que no eran de tormenta sino de...  
  
¡Dementores! – Gritó Harry al despertarse. – dementores, dementores.  
Harry, tranquilo. No hay nada aquí... fue solo un mal sueño.  
¿Gin? – Harry miró por la ventana y entendió lo que había pasado. – Ginny, eso no fue un sueño. Fue como cuando vi a tu padre.  
¿Cómo? No puede ser. ¿dónde fue?  
Fue en... mi casa. Es decir, donde mis tíos.  
Debemos ir con Dumbledore. Ambos salieron corriendo de la sala común y en lo que fue una eternidad, o al menos para ellos, llegaron a la estatua.  
Harry ¿Sabes la contraseña?  
Si, si. Creo que era... grageas de todos los sabores. – La estatua se abrió y los dos muchachos subieron a la escalera. Harry tocó la puerta y entraron rápidamente luego del permiso de Dumbledore.  
Niño ¿Qué hacen a estas horas despiertos?  
Profesor, lo soñé. Algo está pasando en Privet Drive  
¿Cómo es eso Harry? ¿A que te refieres?  
HE visto que atacarán la casa de mis tíos en cualquier momento. un grupo de dementores.  
Es verdad Profesor. Estaba gritando eso cuando lo desperté en la sala común.  
Joven Weasley, necesito que valla al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y le pida que venga urgente si es necesario explíquele de que se trata el asunto  
Bien. – Ginny salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.  
Ahora Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente? – Harry le e4xplicó de forma a grandes rasgos lo que había soñado y Dumbledore no dudó en ayudarlo.  
Profesor, yo quiero ir.  
Harry, hijo tu...  
Albus, la señorita Weasley me dijo algo. Potter. ¿Qué está sucediendo?  
Al parecer Minerva, Harry ha soñado con un ataque de dementores en la casa de sus tíos.  
¿Estas seguro de eso Potter?  
¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en hacerme esa pregunta? Claro que estoy seguro.  
Minerva avisa a Figg, Mundungus y Bone. Que ellos se encarguen en un principio. Nosotros iremos con Remus y Susan.  
Profesor yo iré con usted.  
Claro que no, Potter tu debes quedarte aquí donde es seguro.  
Profesora, es mi familia. Me guste o no y quiero ayudarla, les guste a ellos o no.  
Bien Harry vendrás con nosotros, pero a la primera de cambio que haya peligro eres el primero en volver.  
Claro.  
Ve a cambiarte Potter, partiremos de inmediato Harry corrió hasta su sala común, dio la contraseña junto con Ginny y fue corriendo donde su cuarto. Tomo su ropa, su capa, su varita y salió nuevamente. Ginny aún estaba en la sala común esperando a Harry para cuando bajara.  
Gin, ve a dormir.  
No Harry, yo esperaré hasta que vuelvas sano y salvo.  
Entonces diles a Ron y a Mione donde estoy ¿De acuerdo?  
Les diré Harry. Buena suerte. – Ella se puso en puntas de pie y besó la mejilla de Harry. Luego de eso él salió corriendo hasta el despacho del director donde McGonagall, Remus, La profesora Grin y Dumbledore lo esperaban para salir. Tomaron un poco de polvos Flu y se fueron por la chimenea. Del otro lado se encontraba la casa de la señora Figg, algo a oscuras pero eso era debido a la oscuridad que reinaba el lugar. De la nada la señora Figg apareció nerviosamente.  
Albus, Albus. ¿Qué está sucediendo?  
Arabella, no te preocupes, si todo sale bien, no habrá de que preocuparse.  
Pero Albus, hay dementores en al calle. ¿Qué está pasando? Están en la casa de los Dursley. Sin decir nada más Harry salió disparando para la casa de sus tíos. Allí había una gran cantidad de Dementores que intentaban entrar a la casa, pero que algunos magos y hechiceras estaban haciendo una barrera de protección para que no entraran. Harry entró por el jardín y logró abrir la ventana para entrar a la casa. Allí sentados abrasados uno con otro estaban los Dursley quietos del terror que tenía.  
Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon. Dudley, vengan por aquí. Deben salir de aquí lo antes posible.  
Tu, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela para raros. Esa a la que asistes.  
Deben salir y luego me insultan ¿De acuerdo? Pero ahora salgan... oh vamos no me hagan usarla. – dijo Harry blandiendo la varita en frente de la nariz de Dudley, quien se levantó rápidamente y se colocó detrás de sus padres. – Miren, así son las cosas. ¿Recuerdan la criatura que les dije que atacó a Dludley el año pasado? Pues ahora no son dos, son más de veinte. Por lo que necesito de su colaboración para salir de aquí. O COMIENZO A HACHAR MALDICIONES, ¿ESTÁ CLARO? – Demasiado claro. Los tres Dursley se colocaron tan cerca de Harry que parecía que no podía ver nada. – Tranquilos, debemos salir por la puerta de la cocina. Allí los estará esperando un mago de barba blanca. Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Si se quedan con él verán que nada les sucederá. Así como Harry les dijo, el profesor Dumbledore estaba esperando que Harry saliera del lugar con los tres muggles. Al instante de haberlo hecho, los llevó sin que los dementores se dieran cuenta a la casa de Arabella Figg.  
Señores, Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el director del colegio de Harry. Y por ahora necesito que ustedes estén bien, por lo que no tendré otro camino que llevarlos al colegio. Mientras, deben estar con... Harry ¡Harry regresa aquí! – tarde. El muchacho se había escabullido para enfrentarse a los dementores. De un momento a otro un gigantesco ciervo estaba atravesando a unos diez dementores y espantándolos. Al poco tiempo Harry regresó con Remus, donde estaban los Dursley y Dumbledore. Los tres primeros estaban totalmente asombrados pro lo que Harry había hecho. Nunca pensaron que podía hacerlo sobre todo cuando lo tenían encerrado, si lo hubieran sabido lo hubieran tratado un poco mejor por medio a que les hiciera algo similar o peor. Por otro lado Dumbledore estaba algo enfadado por la escapada de Harry hacia los dementores.  
Harry Potter Te dije que no estuvieras expuesto a los dementores...  
Profesor. Nos ha ayudado bastante dele un respiro. A los pocos minutos Harry, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin y Grin estaban siendo acompañados por los Dursley. Quienes no podían decir nada debido a que comprobaron la fuerza o poder que tenían esos magos. Al llegar a la oficina del director los profesores se despidieron, dejando solos a Dumbledore, Harry y su familia.  
Harry, creo que deberías llevarte a tu primo mientras hablo con tus tíos.  
Pero profesor... de acuerdo pero no me hago responsable por lo que deliberadamente pueda sucederle.  
Harry Potter, hazlo por favor y no intentes persuadirme, suelo ser bastante duro en mis decisiones  
Si, eso lo se. – Harry tomó el brazo de Dudley y se lo llevó fuera de la oficina. De por sí, el muchacho regordete estaba asustado pero Harry hizo caso omiso a sus gemidos de susto. – Si dejas de comportarte como un estúpido cerdo te llevo a las cocinas. ¿ves que todo se puede en la vida? – Dijo Harry al notar que su primo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grandísimo para no hacer ruido y dirigirse a las cocinas. - ¿Sabes? En las cocinas hay todo tipo de postres Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que una luz se acercaba a Harry por delante, acompañada por unos cuantos gritos e insultos.  
Te dije que vallas por allí.  
Pero Hogwarts no es el mejor lugar en la oscuridad.  
¿Desde cuando tienes miedo de andar por el colegio de noche?  
Desde... yo que se. Vamos Hermione no me dejes solo.  
Miedoso...  
Ron, Mione. ¿qué están haciendo creí que estarían durmiendo? – Los dos muchachos se acercaron a Harry y su acompañante.  
Harry, creí que estabas solo. ¿Quién es el muchacho que viene contigo?  
A decir verdad no lo reconozco de ninguna casa aunque... – Dudley se escondió detrás de Harry al reconocer a Ron. – Ya lo recuerdo, él no es del colegio Hermione. Es el simpático primo de Harry. Dudley ¿verdad?  
Sip. Y Dumbledore me pidió que lo llevara por ahí hasta que termina de hablar con sus padres. Hey ¿terminaron ya con su recorrido?  
Pues si.  
Que dicen si me acompañan a las cocinas.  
Claro que sí. – Dijo Hermione mirando a Dudley de arriba hacia abajo. Luego tomó el brazo de Harry y Ron se puso junto a Hermione, del otro lado. Pero cuando estaban por comenzar el recorrido la voz gruesa y algo dis fónica del conserje Filch los llamó.  
Pequeñas sabandijas, el Director del colegio está esperando que el señor Potter se digne a volver a su oficina – dio media vuelta y se encaminó por el otro lado murmurando - solo espero que le den un castigo ejemplar, como atarlo de las puntas de los pies y dejarlo boca abajo durante una semana. O mejor... azotarlo un par de veces. Con ese tipo de castigos sueles aprender... – Harry miró a Hermione y luego a Ron quienes le devolvieron la mirada pícara.  
¿Crees que nos hagan algo de eso? – Preguntó Hermione simulando susto  
No lo sé. Aún me duelen las costillas de la última vez.  
Yo escuché que a Malfoy lo dejaron por tres minutos bajo el agua. – mientras Dudley escuchaba eso se iba poniendo algo blanco. Harry lo notó y continuó con le juego. – Pero sé que a los chicos que son hijos de personas sin magia los castigan de peor manera. En especial si ellos carecen de magia.  
Menos mal que todos nosotros tenemos buena cantidad de magia ¿verdad Ron? – Preguntó Hermione. Finalmente y luego de hacer sufrir a Dursley pro un buen rato, los cuatro chicos suben al despacho de Dumbledore donde este junto con los tíos de Harry esperaban un tanto enfadados según pudo ver Harry.  
Dudley ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Petunia cuando su hijo entró por la puerta doble.  
Harry, creo que deberías saber que ... tu familia estará viviendo un tiempo en Hogsmade, por protección.  
Profesor, ¿debo tenerlos tan cerca de mío? Es decir. – Dumbledore que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, entrecruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa  
Harry, hijo. Te aseguro que no estarán molestándote en lo más mínimo, harás tu vida normal. Y recuerda que mañana tienes el partido de Quidditch. Harry y su dos amigos se despidieron de los Dursley y se fueron a la sala común. Para descansar mañana era una gran día. El partido contra Hufflepuff y debía dormir bien para estar descansado. 


	19. Capítulo 17

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XVII  
  
Harry fue el último en despertar esa mañana. Era la mañana más fría que habían tenido en lo que va del año. Ese sábado jugarían contra Hufflepuff, el segundo partido del año. Si lo ganaban quedaban en la cabeza con Slytherin. El primer partido, contra Ravenclaw lo ganaron apenas a los veinte minutos de haberlo empezado, y el puntaje fue de 220 a 30 a favor de Grinffindor. Todos estaban muy contentos, en especial Ron que era la primera vez que no le hacían tantos puntos. Pero eso fue hacía casi un mes. Ahora le tocaba el equipo de Hufflepuff que había perdido contra Slytherin pro 200 a 50.  
Harry, ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Ron aún desperezándose en la cama del prolija  
Aún tienes media hora más para dormir Ron. Yo estaré desayunando  
Claro – Ron volteó y corrió las cortina nuevamente. Harry tomó su ropa de civil y se encaminó a la puerta. Pero luego recordó algo que se estaba olvidando. Volvió en sus pasos y buscó en su baúl su escoba. Al sacarla encontró dentro un espejo.  
Diablos, había olvidado que tenía esto. – tomó el espejo con cuidado y se lo acercó a su pecho. Ese era el espejo que le había regalado Sirius el año pasado para navidad. – Se suponía que debías contestar cuando te llamara, pero no lo haces. Sirius. – Suspiró. Era toda una nostalgia recordar lo que había sucedido en ese momento con su padrino. Uno que solo había conocido a los trece y que el destino se lo había quitado a los quince. Guardó el espejo prolijamente en le baúl y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación para no despertar a nadie.  
  
Media hora más tarde, todos estaban en el gran salón desayunando. Katie, Ron, Harry, Ginny, los Hermanos Creevey y Susana Wolf estaban sentados en la mesa hablando de las nuevas técnicas que utilizarían y de las capacidades de los nuevos miembros del equipo contrario.  
Ya saben, nos veremos en el vestuario en menos de media hora. – Anunció Harry para volver con Hermione que estaba desayunando con Luna en la mesa de Grinffindor.  
Hola hermosas damas ¿Qué hacen tan solitarias aquí?  
Creo que esperábamos a nuestros príncipes azules pero solo están ustedes dos. – Dijo Luna señalando con el dedo a Ron detrás de Harry.  
Gracias Luna. – Comentó Ron sentándose junto con Harry enfrente de las chicas.  
Mione ¿Le contaste?  
No, Harry.  
¿Qué tienen que contarme? – Harry sonrió a Hermione y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Gesto que tomó Harry para comenzara hablar.  
Bien, como miembro del grupo... – dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione – Tienes el derecho de saber que...  
Harry, vamos. Harry y yo estamos saliendo Lun.  
¿De verdad? – LA sorpresa de Luna hizo que gritara y la gran mayoría de los presentes en el salón se voltearon a ver.  
Luna, deja de gritar, no queremos que se entere La señora Norris. – Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
Lo siento chicos pero es que me tomó de sorpresa. Pero díganme ¿Ginny sabe también?  
Si, se lo contamos anoche  
¿Qué le contaron anoche y a quien? – Preguntó Ginny que se había acercado a los chicos  
Lo de Harry y Hermione.  
Ah eso. Pues ¿No es una gran sorpresa? Me pareció fantástico.  
Ya lo creo, pero creo que como todos sabemos con quien salimos todos...  
No habrá mas secretos entre nosotros. – Dijo Ron sonriendo. Hermione miró a la mesa de profesores y alguien le devolvió la mirada.  
Harry. Ven, escucha... – Todos se acercaron más a Hermione y esta comenzó a susurrar. – Ten cuidado cuando veas la Snitch, atrápala en la segunda oportunidad  
¿Por qué dices eso?  
Hazme caso. Sino algo puede sucederte.  
¿Mione a que te refieres?  
No me crees ¿Verdad?  
Claro que te creo. Pero debes decirme, todo lo que sepas.  
Si vas tras la Snitch en la primera oportunidad te golpearás con una Bludgger y quedarás inconsciente. Pero si en vez de eso vas para el lado contrario la Bludgger te seguirá y dará justo a pegar con la Quaffle a centímetros de los aron contrarios y entrará, de otro modo la atraparán. ¿Me entiendes?  
Creo. No debo perseguir la Snitch en la primera oportunidad. Debo volar exactamente al otro lado para que la Quaffle entre  
Exacto.  
Entonces veré que puedo hacer.  
Recuerda que si vas en primera estancia te golpeará la bludgger y quedarás inconsciente.  
Mione. ¿puedo tener mi beso de la buena suerte?  
Pero... Harry.  
Vamos. Siempre me lo has dado. ¿ o no?  
Eso es verdad Herms. Siempre le diste tu beso de la buena suerte a Harry ante de un partido. – Hermione se acercó a la mejilla de Harry y le dio un beso pero esta vez estaba muy cerca de la comisura del labio.  
Suerte Harry. Y sabes que te amo ¿verdad?  
Claro. Igual que yo. – dijo él en el mismo tono de susurro luego Luna y Ella se encaminaron a los terrenos para presenciar el partido. – Bueno, equipo. Es hora de...  
Potter. – Llamó la profesora McGonagall  
¿Profesora?  
Solo quería decirte que tus tíos y primo vendrán a presenciar el partido  
¿QUÉ? ¿acaso quiere que mate a alguien por culpa de ellos?  
No te entiendo Potter  
Profesora, usted sabe que no me quieren. No sé porque debemos tenerlos aquí. Porque corren peligro fuera Potter. Tienes que aceptar que después de todo son tu familia.  
Maldigo a mi familia entonces.  
¡Potter! – Gritó la profesora pero él no se dio vuelta para ver que quería esta vez. Al contrario levantó la mano en forma de entendimiento y continuó caminando hacía la salida.  
Damas y caballeros. Alumnos, profesores. Estamos aquí para presenciar un emocionante partido, sus estrellas principales: Grinffindor y Hufflepuff. – Dean Thomas había tomado el lugar de Lee Jordan. Y estaba comenzando a relatar el partido. – y aquí entra el equipo de Grinffindor. – los tíos de Harry estaban sentados junto a Dumbledore al igual que Dudley. No se sentían para nada a gusto, pero debían estar allí para su protección. – Encabeza la caravana su nuevo capitán quien ha remplazado a Angelina Jonson, nuestro mejor buscador de todos los tiempos HARRY POTTER. – Gritó. Al terminar de decir el nombre Harry sobrevolaba las cancha con la mano en alto, y todos le aplaudían con fuerza. – Seguido por su Guardián, RONALD WEASLEY. – Los gritos volvieron a escucharse. – sus cazadoras: Ginny WEASLEY, KATIE BELL, Y SUSAN WOLF. Y sus golpeadores LOS HERMANOS CREEVEY. – Todos aplaudieron con fuerza. Dean pronunció los nombres de los Hufflepuff con menos entusiasmo pero con ganas. – La profesora Hooch llama a los capitanes. Le dice que se del la mano. El silbato suena y... COMIENZA EL JUEGO. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el marcador iba 40 a 10 a favor de Grinffindor. Harry entonces es cuando ve las alas doradas y brillantes de la Snitch. Sale por ella y nota que el buscador del equipo contrario vuela tras él  
¿Pero que le pasa a Harry Señores? Tiene una Saeta de fuego no una comenta. Pero sin embargo vuela lento y... casi... una bluddger voló sobre él, y le pega a Gregory, el buscador de Hufflepuff. No sé, pero creo que Harry sabía que la bluddger venía por él. ¿cómo es posible eso? Salvo que...  
Señor Thomas. ¿podría por favor relatar el partido? Gracias  
Si profesora. – Pero luego susurró – pero estoy segura que está feliz de que esa bluddger no lo tocara a nuestro Buscador. Estaríamos fuera  
THOMAS  
SI – dijo sobresaltado. – Bell tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Weasley, y Weasley anota... – Luna miró par donde estaba la tribuna de Slytherin y notó que Malfoy dibujaba un fugaz sonrisa en sus labios al ver pasar a Ginny junto a él luego de anotar. – El marcador es ahora 50 a 10. Ronald detiene otra vez la quaffle. En verdad es un buen guardián. ¿qué es eso? Harry ha vuelto a ver la Snitch. – Harry volaba a toda velocidad hacia el césped de la cancha. El resplandor estaba a unos escasos treinta centímetros del suelo. Nota que Gregory estaba tras él. Pero era obvio que no hacía esfuerzo con su escoba para descender... hasta ahora. Tomó más fuerte el mango de la escoba y se tiró prácticamente en picada con ella. No solo sus amigos sino que también ambos equipos, todas las tribunas, los profesores e incluso los Dursley estaban pendientes de l oque Harry y Gregory hacían. O mejor dicho lo que Harry hacía. La mano de Harry se despegó del mago de su escoba y se estiró para tomar la dorada pelotita, pero entonces ésta se fue volando. Casi se había esfumado cuando sintió la voz de Hermione en su cabeza "Harry, está en la base de los aros contrarios" "¿Hermione?" pensó él. "solo vuela hacia allí" – Demonios, la Snitch, volvió a esfumarse pero un momento. Harry aún sigue volando bajo ¿es quiere decir que? Pues parece que nuestro buscador ha encontrado la Snitch nuevamente, que rapidez la de Harry Potter. SI HARRY TOMÖ LA SNITCH: GRINFFINDOR GANA – todos gritaban contentos.  
Harry. Eso es. ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?  
No lo sé, Ron. Pero me pareció haber escuchado la voz de Mione en mi cabeza que me dijo donde estaba. Fue extraño.  
HARRY. ¡Lo hiciste! – Hermione no se preocupó por quienes estaban cerca sol ose abrazó a Harry le besó la boca con dulzura y pasión.  
Mione... todos están mirándonos. – Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró despacio  
No me importa. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo Harry.  
¿En vedad lo dices? – Preguntó él abrasando a Hermione y elevándola en el aire.  
Claro que sí. Esto de estar en secreto que me estaba torturando porque las chicas te miraban aún más.  
Ni que lo digas.  
Hey, chicos va a haber fiesta en la torre ¿vienen?  
¿acaso estás loco? No me perdería eso ni muerto. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione entre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ron iba con Luna hablando delante de ellos el resto del equipo estaba siendo vitoreado mientras entraban pero Harry notó que faltaba alguien. Ginny no estaba con el resto. Se fijó por todos lados notando que él y Hermione eran los últimos en salir del campo pero aún así Ginny no estaba con ellos.  
Cielo ¿qué sucede?  
Es Gin. No esta con nosotros  
De segura entró al castillo  
Creo que ... – Pero entonces se volvió nuevamente a los vestidores y vio a Ginny besándose con Draco Malfoy. Sin darse cuenta Hermione también miró donde estaba mirando Harry y se encontró con la misma imagen.  
Ginny esta con... con Malfoy. Harry hay que hacer algo... – Pero Harry tomó aún más fuerte la mano de Hermione para que no dijera nada.  
Clama Mione. Está bien. Ven acompáñame, pero no digas nada.  
Harry ¿esto es normal?  
Dentro de lo que se puede llamar normal. – Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la pareja pero esto aún no se había dado cuenta de sus presencias.  
Gin. Estuviste excelente. Pero va a ser una verdadera lástima que nos enfrentemos el próximo partido. No quiero que te suceda nada.  
Y no pasará nada amor. Ya lo verás...  
Ejem. – Dijo Harry.  
¿Qué... Harry, Hermione?  
Potter, Granger. ¿qué quieren aquí?  
Solo avisarte que es peligroso que los vean aquí. Será mejor que vallan a los vestuarios. – Harry miraba a Ginny y no Draco cuando hablaba. – Gin, peor ten cuidado. Ron va a preguntar por ti. Como lo hace siempre.  
Si Harry. Te prometo que estaré dentro de media hora en la sala común para festejar. Pero ahora...  
Quiere festejar conmigo, Potter  
Harry. – dijo éste. – Por el amor de Dios dime Harry. Los tres restantes lo miraron como si estuviera loco. – Te estás metiendo con mi hermana, así que espero que la cuides, Draco – Dijo con esfuerzo.  
No te preocupes, Harry. No podría hacerle daño.  
Bien. Nos vemos en la torre Gin. Vamos Mione. Se nos hace tarde. – durante el camino al castillo Hermione no dijo nada.  
Diablos. Pro eso está en el ED. Pro eso dejaste que entrara.  
Corrección Mi amor. DEJAMOS que entrara. – dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra "dejamos". – Además, niégame que Ginny no está mejor desde que está saliendo con Draco.  
La verdad podría ser, solo si supiera desde cuando están saliendo.  
Bueno, por l oque ella me ha contado. Un poco después de haber entrado esta año a Hogwarts.  
¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de ello? Era bastante obvio.  
Bueno. No lo era en realidad. Nadie se dio cuenta. TU no te diste cuenta y eso es un gran logro. Saben ocultar bien las cosas.  
Bueno, cambiemos de tema que esto me da escalofríos. Vamos a la torre a festejar tu triunfo Amor. – Hermione se paró y besó los labios de Harry pero algo sucedió en ese momento. una nube blanca se posó en sus ojos no dejándola ver. Y un torbellino de recuerdos se apoderaron de ella...  
  
Era de noche y dos chicos corrían pro el pasillo a oscuras. Solo iluminado por un par de lucecitas blancas azuladas provenientes de cada varita. El muchacho, tenía ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, aunque no se le notaba debido a la gran oscuridad. La muchacha, tenía el cabello ondulado morocho y ojos negros muy brillantes.  
Ven, por aquí. – Decía la muchacha de unos trece años de edad, algo agitada y en un susurro. Tomó la mano del chico de la misma edad que ella y se metieron tras una puerta.  
¿Crees que se haya ido? – preguntó el chico con el mismo tono de voz y la misma agitación. La chica le hizo una señal con el dedo de que hiciera silencio y en ese preciso momento unas pisadas se escucharon acompañadas de una voz ronca.  
Malditos estúpidos. Ojalá los atrape y ya verán, no se escaparán de una expulsión y menos de mí. Eso se los puedo asegurar. Vamos señora Norris. No dejaré que vuelvan a hechizarla para que ladre. – En eso se escuchó un ladrido como de caniche y ambos chicos a pocos metros de Filch casi no se aguantaron las ganas de reír. Finalmente los pasos se dejaron de escuchar. Pero no querían salir todavía. Era peligroso. Ellos más que nadie sabían que Filch siempre volvía en sus pasos para ver si ser habían escondido en algún lugar.  
Cuando agarre a Sirius lo mato – dijo la chica sentada en un balde que había dado vuelta.  
Tranquila princesa. No vas a decir que su idea no fue buena.  
Lo fue, hasta que es muy idiota quiso esperar para ver que decía Filch. Vamos Remus siéntate. – el aludido se sentó en otro balde y miró a la chica.  
¿Crees que se haya ido ya?  
No lo sé. Mejor me fijo – Asomó la cabeza y rápidamente la volvió a meter tropezando con el balde y cayendo encima de Remus. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. No había nada más que ellos. Algo les decía a ambos que se acercaran. Que nada pasaría. Y así lo hicieron. Ese fue, en efecto el beso más dulce y tierno que Remus había tenido, al igual que la joven acompañante. Sin decir que había sido el primero de ambos.  
Creo... creo que ya podemos salir. – Dijo él después de haber terminado el dulce beso.  
Creo que sí. Vamos. – LA chica salió del armario acompañada de Remus  
Guinivege, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
Claro Remus. ¿qué es?  
No le digas a nadie del... bueno, del beso.  
Si es lo que quieres. No lo haré. Promesa de Peregrina. – Dijo ella poniendo los dedos en la misma forma que los scout. Con sus tres dedos levantados.  
No, mejor que sea una promesa de amigos.  
Claro Remsie. Lo que tu quieras. – Se lanzó en sus hombros y el resto del camino Remus cargó a Guinivege en su espalda. – Creo que me podría servir de mucho el hecho que tengas una fuerza descomunal Remsie.  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
Porque podría hacer que le pegaras a cualquier persona que me moleste.  
Para eso no hace falta que lo digas. Yo estaré allí para protegerte de cualquier cosa. Incluso de ti misma, Guin. – ella besó su mejilla. Y rápidamente llegaron a la sala común.  
  
Hermione ¿estás bien? – Escuchó de lejos ella - ¿Hermione?  
Mmm ¿Harry? ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó ella. volvió a encontrarse en el mismo pasillo donde había estado con Harry. En la misma posición. "Eso quiere decir que solo fue un segundo" pensó ella.  
Eso es lo que quiero saber yo ¿qué te sucedió? me besabas y luego de la nada te separaste y me miraste a los ojos. Pero había algo extraño en ellos  
¿Cómo que?  
Estaban como idos. Tenían una especie de neblina. No lo sé. Pero ven. Vamos a la fiesta que de seguro ya habrá comenzado. 


	20. Capítulo 18

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XVIII  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa redonda en aquella pequeña oficina donde Hermione se había encargado personalmente de tener, entre otras cosas, los expedientes de cada uno de los alumnos que pertenecían al ED que hasta el momento eran cien, redondos. También había una gran cantidad de libros que Hermione y Harry habían comprado con dinero de este último. Era necesario tener ciertos libros para las actividades que llevaban acabo y solo algunas de ellas eran sabida pro el resto de las personas. Pro otro lado a la mesa se le habían agregado dos sillas más. Estas eran para...  
Permiso, lamento llegar tarde. – Dijo Luna entrando al lugar. - ¿Ginny aún no ha venido? – preguntó sentándose junto a Ron.  
Nop. Pero solo espero que esté llegando ahorita porque me quedaré como menor de los Weasley sino.  
No seas tan pesimista. ¿quién te dice que ella está con Malfoy? – Dijo Hermione.  
Es una simple intuición ¿verdad Harry? – este que hasta recién había estado en silencio, bajó la mirada y se puso colorado. – Te lo dije ella está con el hurón.  
Me gustaría que dejaras de decirle así hermano. – Dijo una voz pro demás conocida desde la puerta.  
Eso cuando tu me digas que lo que estoy viviendo es una desagradable pesadilla.  
Olvídalo... Harry ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? – Dijo Ginny sentándose entre Luna y Hermione. Harry miró a los dos hermanos. Uno, su mejor amigo, y la otra, la hermana que nunca tuvo.  
Harry, piensa bien a quien vas a defender.  
¡YA! Me van a matar. ¿podrían dejar de discutir LOS DOS?  
Harry tiene razón, estamos aquí por algo muy importante. – Dijo Hermione para cambiar el tema. – La profecía. – Dijo.  
Tienes razón. Verán chicas. Ustedes no están al tanto de todo. Hemos encontrado otra profecía, donde dice algo sobre un guardián.  
¿Tiene exactamente lo que dice? – Preguntó Luna. Hermione sacó un trozo de papel escrito con letra clara.  
Aquí tienen. – Ginny comenzó a leer en voz alta la profecía.  
Cuado la maldad llegue a su punto más alto es porque descubrió la verdad sobre las cosas. Será entonces que el guardián del mismo enemigo cumplirá el rol más importante. El heredero número diez llevará las de ganar, y será la única persona que pueda derrotarlo. Solo si sabe lo que hace. Deberá descubrir su verdadera procedencia que no solo viene en la sangre, solo los del más allá saben la verdad. Y deberá saber que todo lo que lo rodea puede hacerle débil o fuerte, pero esta será su decisión. El niño pródigo pretenderá acabarlo y su misión deberá ser molestarlo. Solo si el guardián cumple su misión todo acabará y volverá todo a la normalidad."  
  
Bueno, creo es bastante confusa – decía Luna.  
Y eso que eres tú la que sabe más de esto.  
Debemos pensarlo pro partes... – Luna tomó el trozo de pergamino y leyó la primera parte. – "Cuado la maldad llegue a su punto más alto es porque descubrió la verdad sobre las cosas" ¿qué creen que quiera decir con eso?  
Bueno... La Maldad – Dijo Hermione – Voldemort ¿no es así?  
Supongo. No creo que haya otro mal.  
¿Su punto más alto no fue cuando, bueno, atacó a los Potter?  
Es verdad mi padre siempre dice que estaba en su época de apogeo.  
Si vamos al caso... Voldemort ya descubrió "la verdad sobre las cosas" – Pronunció Harry. - ¿Pero cual verdad?  
Eso es l oque debemos averiguar. – Luna retomó la lectura y dejo la segunda oración. – "Será entonces que el guardián del mismo enemigo cumplirá el rol más importante."  
Esperen cuando dice enemigo ¿Se refiere a nuestro enemigo o el de él?  
  
Es verdad. todo sabemos que nuestro enemigo es él. Pero el de él... es, bueno, Harry.  
No, no creo que se refiera a sí mismo sino lo diría ¿no creen?  
Entonces... se refiere al... al guardián del enemigo de Voldemort.  
Eso creo. Pero no sé. Puede que sea Harry su enemigo pero también Dumbledore. Recuerden que es el único al que teme – Aclaró Hermione mirando al papel.  
No importa ahora, veremos que más dice. A ver si podemos deducir algo más. – Esta vez Ginny leyó la siguiente oración.  
"El heredero número diez llevará las de ganar, y será la única persona que pueda derrotarlo". – Ginny miró a Harry – No creo que se refiera a Dumbledore Herms.  
Este, verán. He estado haciendo averiguación, por ahí y. Bueno "accio libro" – Dijo con la varita en alto. – Aquí en este libro habla de los cuatro fundadores. Y al parecer hace diez generaciones que la herencia e Grinffindor está en, los Potter.  
Entonces, esto te hace a ti, el único que puede derrotarlo, eso ya lo sabíamos Herms. Se lo dijo Dumbledore a Harry en quinto ¿recuerda?  
Bueno pero en ese momento Dumbledore me dijo que Voldemort me había elegido pero ahora dice que, será la única persona que lo derrote u heredero. Y tengo entendido que Neville no tiene nada que ver con los fundadores ¿o si? – Hermione revisó el libro  
No. Los Longbotton no.  
Diablos. Ahora ambas profecías se contradicen.¿qué es l oque está pasando con este enfermo mundo? – Dijo Ron. Todos lo miraron y se rieron con ganas. – Bien, eso está mejor. Continuemos.  
"Solo si sabe lo que hace. Deberá descubrir la verdadera procedencia que no solo viene en la sangre, solo los del más allá saben la verdad. Y deberá saber que todo lo que lo rodea puede hacerle débil o fuerte, pero esta será su decisión"  
Esta parte es algo confusa. Hasta ahora tenemos que... Voldemort ya sabe la verdad de las cosas, y que el heredero número diez, que es Harry, lo derrotará. Pero esto me confunde más.  
Supongo que dice que no solo el poder de Grinffindor podrá derrotar a Voldemort. Cada mago tiene una capacidad única. Y eso es lo que hace que se diferencien los oscuros de los que no. No estoy seguro pero creo que a eso se refiere con esta parte. – Dijo Harry.  
Y que tal esta ". El niño pródigo pretenderá acabarlo y su misión deberá ser molestarlo. Solo si el guardián cumple su misión todo acabará y volverá todo a la normalidad" – Ron miró a Harry con signo de interrogación.  
El niño pródigo... esa frase me suena... – Hermione se rascaba la barbilla cuando saltó en su asiento haciendo que el resto hiciera lo mismo. – ¡SNAPE! – Gritó. – Pero eso es otra contradicción. No puede ser.  
¿A que te refieres?  
Snape, el primer día de clases te dijo eso Harry, ¿recuerdas? "Valla pero si es el niño pródigo"  
Pero no puede referirse a Harry, aquí dice que lo molestará y no lo acabará, y habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que lo acabaría  
Esto me está dando dolor de cabeza ¿saben? – dijo Ron apoyando su frente en la mesa  
  
Harry caminaba de la mano con Hermione por uno de los pasillos. Estaban muy contentos y sobre todo cómodos por el simple hecho que no les importaba que los vieran. Pero había poca gente que sabía ya la verdad.  
Harry, ve al comedor yo te alcanzo en un minuto.  
¿qué sucede linda? – Preguntó Harry sin soltar la mano de su novia.  
No vas a soltarme ¿cierto?  
Hasta que me digas... – Ella besó a Harry y le susurró en el oído.  
Te amo, pero no puedo decirte nada. Son cosas de mujeres.  
Bien ve. Y regresa pronto. Que te extraño  
Pero si aún no me he ido.  
Ya lo sé. Harry caminaba al comedor y se encontró con Malfoy caminando solo y distraído. Llevaba una mochila que.. no era la de él sino la de Ginny.  
Hey. ¿A ti también te han dejado plantado?  
Parece.. aunque. ¿no soy el único?  
Nop. Hermione "tenía cosas de mujeres"  
¿Casualidad? – Miró a Harry y luego al pasillo vacío detrás de él.  
Creo que no. ¿vas al comedor?  
Si... he Potter. ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – Harry miró a ambos lados y afirmó con la cabeza.  
Ven. Vamos a otro lado. – Harry sabía bien donde estaba. Y si se sabía con exactitud el mapa del merodeador a unos cuantos pasos debía haber una estatua de una bruja... eureka. – Ven Malfoy... – Ambos se acercaron, aunque el rubio no muy decidido por lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Este último se acercó a la estatua y dijo una frase. – Merodeador, merodeando – Dijo en voz baja al oído de la estatua.  
Potter ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pero su respuesta fue absorbida por el silencio y el asombro mismo del rubio.  
Ven entremos, aquí podremos hablar con mayor confianza  
Como ¿cómo hiciste eso?  
Práctica... pero debes saber que no...  
No le puedo decir a nadie, ya lo sé. Estás lleno de misterio Potter Ni te lo imaginas – Malfoy se sentó un una de las grandes sillas allí. Harry recordó el día en que le preguntó a Remus sobre ese lugar. "allí fue donde creamos el mapa del Merodeador, Harry." Le dijo el profesor. Este lugar parecía ser un cuarto abandonado. Tenía una cama doble con dosel algo gastado y lleno de polvo, un escritorio con una silla, un sillón y una chimenea. Harry encendió la chimenea y se sentó en la cama.  
¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme Malfoy?  
Bien, espero que entiendas que esto no es nada fácil para mí, y mucho menos para la reputación que llevo. Pero aquí voy. Esto lo hago por Ginny, Potter, pero ella no sabe nada de esto.  
Bien adelante di lo que tengas que decir.  
Lamento... lamento todo lo que te dije a ti, a Weasley y la, es decir, a Granger. Hace poco y gracias a Ginny me di cuenta de la clase de personas que son y que, tanto mi madre como yo fuimos manipulados por mi padre. Me enseñó a no tener sentimientos a sentirme mejor que los demás solo por mi apellido, pero creo que eso se siente cuando haces las cosas que crees están correctas y estoy seguro que lo que hice hasta ahora no lo son y estoy comenzando a enmendarlas. Comenzando con ustedes.  
¿Todo eso te lo hizo ver Ginny? – Harry lo miraba y Draco se dio cuenta que no le estaba tomando el pelo, para nada. Estaba más serio que de costumbre. Serio y atendiendo a lo que él le estaba diciendo.  
En parte. – contestó. – pero creo que la mayoría de esto lo descubrí mientras tu y tus amigos estaban juntos y yo los observaba. Sabes la clase de amigos que tengo Potter. Son estúpidos, falsos...  
Slytherins, - terminó Harry. – Mira Malfoy, si lo que quieres es pedirme disculpas te las acepto, pero solo por mi parte. Deberás pedirles disculpas a Ron y a Hermione también. Yo no puedo hacer las cosas por ellos.  
Siempre... siempre creí que eras su líder Potter, por eso vine a ti.  
Malfoy, te equivocas en ese sentido. Yo no soy el líder de nada. Yo soy su amigo, el amigo de ambos. El hecho de que me sigan incondicionalmente es porque yo nunca los he defraudado, o por lo menos eso me dice a mí. Me aprecian y yo a ellos. Eso es lo que nos hace distintos. No sabes la cantidad de veces que he intentado mantenerlos a ambos fuera de todo. Pero ellos, con sus reglas y miedos, siempre estuvieron conmigo... desde primero, desde el principio. Y eso es lo que nos hace unidos.  
Me gustaría pedirte algo Potter.  
¿qué es?  
Poder empezar de nuevo. Como en aquel local de túnicas ¿recuerdas?  
Claro que sí.  
Entonces ¿qué dices?  
Que se nos está haciendo tarde para la cena. Harry salió del escondite sin voltear a ver si Draco Malfoy venía detrás de él. Caminó a paso rápido al comedor y se sentó en su mesa, al parecer Ron había sido abandonado por Luna como los otros dos.  
Hey amigo ¿qué pasa con ese rostro?  
No bromees. Luna me dijo que tenía que hacer cosas de mujeres, me dejó parado en medio del pasillo, solo.  
No eres el único a nosotros también...  
¿Nosotros? ¿quiénes?  
Malfoy y yo. Ginny y Mione nos dejaron parados en el pasillo y me lo encontré. Apropósito. Debo contarte de lo que hablamos.  
Te escucho amigo. Harry contó todo con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hablado con Malfoy. Ron lo escuchaba con atención y con la cabeza muy junta a la de Harry debido al susurro de éste. Luego de terminar Ron dejó el tenedor a un lado.  
¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? – Gritó. Todo el comedor volteó a ver de donde provenía el grito. ¿Y USTEDES QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO? VAMOS VUELVAN A SUS CENAS QUE SON MÁS INTERESANTES.  
¿Podrías no gritar?  
Es solo que, ¿En verdad le dijiste eso? Yo no estoy seguro, no es de confiar.  
Pero debes hacerlo por tu hermana. Además me dijo que Ginny no estaba al tanto de nada.  
¿De que no estaba al tanto de nada? – Preguntó Ginny de espaldas a Harry. Venía acompañada por una sonriente Luna y una un poco pálida Hermione  
Luna, lunita. ¿cenas con nosotros? – Preguntó Harry cambiando de tema. Ron que fue interrogado con la mirada de Ginny se puso en la boca todo lo que tenía en plato a la vez  
Eso, hermano, no te hará callar.  
No embiebo de be me habas hebabita.  
Eres caso perdido ¿Harry?  
¿qué Gin?  
¿De que hablaban tu y ese prototipo de hermano que tengo?  
De nada en especial. Díganme ¿terminaron con "sus asuntos de mujeres"? – Preguntó sonriendo a Hermione y atrayéndola más a él con su mano en la cintura de la chica.  
He, sip. Creo que si ¿verdad Herms? – Preguntó Ginny algo en duda.  
¿qué hay con ustedes tres?  
Si tu no cuentas nosotras tampoco Ronald.  
YA Luna ¿dejarás de decirme Ronald alguna vez?  
No, me gusta tu nombre. Además que es mejor a que te diga Billius ¿verdad?  
¡Ginny!  
Yo no fui.  
Mione, cielo ¿qué te sucede?  
Harry, creo que tenemos que hablar. – Las dos chicas miraron a Hermione y asintieron.  
¿Los cinco o solo nosotros dos? – Preguntó algo burlón mirando a las dos chicas Solo nosotros dos Harry. Al terminar de cenar los cinco se levantaron para encaminarse a sus salas comunes así también como muchos allí presentes. Entre ellos los Slytherin. Hermione iba primera seguida de Harry de la mano. Muchas de las chicas se giraban al ver a la pareja de la mano y negaban con la cabeza o hablaban de eso. Pero entonces se escuchó un grito ahogado.  
Hey, sangre sucia fíjate por donde vas. – Dijo una chica. Pansy Parkinston había chocado "sin querer" con Hermione en la puerta y la había tirado al suelo.  
Deberías tener más cuidado Parkinston. Hay gente caminando – Dijo Hermione desde el suelo y que era ayudada por Harry al levantarse. – Pero creo que tu no lo sabes, no sabes diferenciar gente a cosas como tu ¿verdad?  
Tu mugrosa, cállate la boca Draquito has algo. – Harry vio como Draco avanzaba hasta donde estaban las dos chicas con su aire de prepotente y de "me llevo el mundo por delante". – Ya verás sangre sucia.  
Es suficiente... Parkinston detente ahora mismo – La voz de Draco sonaba en el ahora silencioso comedor. hasta lo profesores, por orden de Dumbledore no habían interferido.  
¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Draco?  
Lo que oíste, y no me llames por mi nombre. Además eres tu la que se interpuso en el camino de... Granger.  
Gracias Malfoy pero no... – Hermione fue callada por un apretón en su mano por parte de Harry y una mueca también de él. Éste se dio la vuelta para encarar a Draco. Cada uno de los presentes observaba el espectáculo con mucha atención. Era sabido que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter era enemigos de sangre.  
Muchas gracias... – dijo extendiendo su mano. – Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter. – El público no entendía absolutamente nada con lo de hasta la intromisión de Malfoy, menos entendían ahora. Harry se presentaba ante Draco como si no lo conociera.  
No ha de que. Yo soy Draco Malfoy. ¿está bien tu novia? – Preguntó como si fueran ellos dos los que estaban. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione que aún sostenía su mano. Se soltó y la tomó de la cintura en forma protectora.  
¿Estás bien, Mione? – Preguntó amablemente.  
S si. Harry, estoy bien.  
Excelente. Quiero presentarte a Draco Malfoy.  
Encantada – Dijo Hermione siguiendo el juego de ambos chicos. – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.  
Un placer. Bueno, creo que debo irme. – Draco miró que aún llevaba la mochila de Ginny. – Espera, esto creo es de ustedes... lo encontré en el pasillo viniendo para aquí. Nos vemos por ahí, adiós.  
Cuídate Draco. – dijo Harry que se encaminaba justo para el lado contrario de Malfoy. Hermione aún protegida por el abrazo de Harry lo miraba sin decir nada hasta que él habló. Tanto a Hermione como a los demás que venían atrás aunque Ginny estaba con una amplia sonrisa aunque no entendía demasiado. – Luego les cuento. – Les dijo a sus amigos. Alzó la voz para dirigirse al resto del alumnado que lo miraba con algo de reproche o falta de entendimiento – Vamos, todos a dormir. 


	21. Capítulo 19

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XIX  
  
Eran las diez de la noche y Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny era los únicos que estaban en la sala común. Ginny no sabía como hacer para que su hermano se fuera dormir para dejar a la pareja sola y así pudieran hablar.  
Eh, Ron, necesito que me ayudes con algo.  
¿Con que? – Decía Ron mientras jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Harry. Ginny miró a Hermione que le suplicaba que se lo llevara  
Con la tarea de... transformaciones.  
No puedo, ¿Ves que estoy jugando? Además está Hermione para ayudarte ella no está haciendo nada. – Hermione fue la que miró a Ron pero con una mirada asesina. Se levantó de su asiento frente al fuego, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo y se acercó a los chicos. Ese no había sido el primer intento de Ginny para llevarse a Ron.  
Mira y entiende algo Ron. NECESITO hablar con Harry. ¿podría ser que te fueras y nos dejaras solos? Gracias. – volvió a sentarse en su asiento pero seguía mirando a los chicos.  
Pero que carácter que tiene tu novia Harry.  
Lo sé. – Harry sonrió a Hermione y ella bajó la mirada.  
De acuerdo, me voy a la cama. Harry, te me portas bien. ¿entendido?  
Me extraña que haga esa afirmaciones amigo. – Luego de unos cuantos minutos más, la sala solo estaba siendo habitada por Hermione y Harry. Él se acercó a ella y reposó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione mientras que ella le acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes. –Primor ¿de que querías habla?  
Harry. Primero quiero saber... ¿Me quieres?  
¿A que viene esa pregunta?  
Solo respóndela por favor.  
Te amo Mione, más que a nada en el mundo. Eres mi única familia. Y lo más preciado que tengo. ¿Qué tienes?  
Harry. – Hermione sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica un sobre blanco, no tenía ninguna palabra escrita. – Necesito que leas esto y me digas que opinas. – Harry abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. Se puso pálido de golpe y miraba consecutivamente a la carta y a Hermione.  
Mione. ¿qué es esto?  
Lo que es Harry. Solo quiero que sepas que no espero que... bueno, que no es necesario que hagas nada yo...  
¿Estás bromeando? No puedes hacer l oque estoy pensando que harás.  
Pues lo haré. Lo...  
Hermione, estás embarazada. – Dijo en susurro. Hermione se asustó hacía mucho que no le decía por su nombre.  
Lo se, ¿crees que no? Madame Pomfrey me lo confirmó antes de cenar. Cuando te dejé en el pasillo fue para ir a buscar el estudio. Ginny y Luna me acompañaron.  
Pero, eres aún una niña. Diablos. – Harry se levantó del sillón y caminaba en círculos. Esto no lo tenía planeado.  
Harry, solo quiero que lo sepas. Lo tendré, quieras o no.  
¿Tus padres lo saben? – Le interrumpió Harry.  
No, se los diré en Navidad. ¿Harry me escuchas? – Hermione volvió a sorprenderse. – Lo tendré de todas formas.  
No lo harás...  
No puedes prohibirme tener a MI hijo.  
Nuestro Hermione. Y no dejaré que lo hagas sola. Esto es de ambos.  
¿qué... que estás diciendo? – Harry se acercó a Hermione que seguía sentada. Harry se arrodilló frente a ella y tocó con su mano la barriga de Hermione.  
Estoy diciendo que no importa lo que vendrá, este niño nacerá y será el niño más feliz y sano de todos. Y lo querremos mucho.  
Harry. – Las lágrimas de Hermione no se hicieron esperar.  
Diablos. Estoy paralizado. Muy asustado para serte franco.  
Harry te amo. – Dicho eso ambos se besaron con ternura. Harry estaba recostando a Hermione en el sofá y besando su cuello cuando se frenó de golpe.  
¿No lo pasará nada?  
No. Por lo menos en los primeros meses.  
Seremos muy felices, seremos una familia. – Harry besó a Hermione hasta el cansancio. Él la penetró con suma delicadeza y cuidado. Aún más que cuando lo habían hecho por primera vez. Ahora había un tercero que debía cuidar. Y lo haría con su vida si fuera necesario. Ahora sabía lo que había sentido su padre cuando debió morir para defender a su madre y a él. Y no dudó ni un minuto que él haría lo mismo si era necesario. Casi antes del amanecer Hermione se despertó y levantó a Harry. Debían estar en sus respectivos cuartos para cuando el resto del alumnado se levantara. Con mucha pereza Harry se medio vistió y llevó a Hermione en brazos hasta la puerta de la habitación.  
Te amo, Mione. Y ahora también amo a nuestro pequeño milagro.  
Harry, eres perfecto. - Harry llegó al cuarto cuando ya estaba amaneciendo y no se le ocurrió ir a dormir. Tomó sus cosas y fue a tomarse un baño. Eso de ser padre será muy difícil. Pero él estaría preparado.  
Solo me gustaría que los tres estuvieran conmigo ¿Saben? Los necesito tanto. – Dijo Harry pensando en sus padres y en su padrino. – Me hubiera gustado tanto que conocieran a mi hijo o hija. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Casi no había nadie pero no importaba, no podía seguir durmiendo. Se sentó en su mesa, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Varias chicas de distintas casas se acercaron a Harry con gestos de enfado o decepción.  
Harry ¿es cierto que res novio de Granger? – Preguntó una de cuarto de Hufflepuff  
Pues si,  
No puede ser. Es uno verdadero desperdicio que alguien como tu, este con alguien como... ella.  
A que te refieres – Harry no había preguntado sino fue más una afirmación. Se paró para encontrarse con un Slytherin de Séptimo. Lo miraba con susto cuando lo vio pararse. – Escúchenme bien todas aquí. Mione y yo somos novios y eso no lo va a poder cambiar nadie nunca ¿Está claro? – Harry dirigió sin fijarse la mirada a Cho Chang que estaba parada en ese grupo de chicas – además creo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer ¿verdad Chang?  
Claro Harry. – Todas se dispersaron de inmediato y Harry pudo sentarse a desayunar "en paz" porque en ese momento entraba Ron y Dean hablando con Neville.  
Hey Harry ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Herms? – Preguntó Ron con discreción, mirando a Dean y Neville.  
No te lo vas a adivinar nunca.  
Vamos dime.  
Prometes nunca decir nada ¿Verdad?  
Lo prometo ¿pero porqué tanto secreto?  
Verás, Hermione. Bueno ella está... – Harry bajó deliberadamente el tono de voz haciendo que Ron se acercara más. – Embarazada. Pero no grites – Le dijo tapando la boca de Ron con la mano. Ron había comenzado a decir algo en voz algo alta y gracias a Harry no lo hizo.  
Por dios ¿mi hermana lo sabe?  
Si, y Luna también. Ellas la acompañaron a donde Pomfrey a hacerse el estudio.  
Con razón tanto misterio. ¿Y que van a hacer? – A Harry se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa dando a entender todo con esa mueca. – Te entiendo.  
Hola ambos – Dijo Hermione acompañada de Ginny. Harry se levantó, la besó y la levantó en aire haciendo que muchas de las chicas que se acercaron a Harry se dieran vuelta y resoplaran.  
Hola hermosa. – Luego de sentarla a su lado y pasarle el brazo por los hombros en forma protectora. Ron miró a Hermione y se acercó a ella. Con cuidado y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dijo  
Felicitaciones Herms. Una gran noticia. – Hermione le sonrió y sonrojó.  
Gracias Ron.  
Señorita Granger, el director necesita verla. Potter, puede ir usted si quiere también. – Dijo la profesora McGonagal con un dejo de tristeza.  
Vamos – Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y se fueron del comedor.  
Permiso – Dijo Hermione al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore.  
Pase señorita, Señor Potter. Siéntense por favor. Lo que voy a comunicarles, no es una buena noticia. Aunque aprovechando que Harry está aquí, debo decirle que su familia se ha ido de aquí. Al parecer no se podían acostumbrar a la vida de la magia. – Sonrió por unos segundos pero luego regreso a su rostro serio. – Por otro lado tengo una noticia triste para usted señorita.  
¿Qué es profesor? – Hermione tomó la mano de Harry  
Hermione, sus padres. Bueno... fueron atacados por Voldemort. Esta vez, no pudimos llegar a tiempo.  
¿QUÉ? No, mis padres no están.  
Lo lamento Mucho. Ellos están muertos. En verdad lo siento. – Dumbledore estaba realmente apenado.  
Mione, cielo. Tranquila. Todo estará bien.  
No entiendes ¿Verdad Harry? Voldemort buscaba algo. y eso lo ha conseguido.  
Pero... – Hermione se tocó el vientre.  
Harry, no me siento bien.  
No, Mione respira. Tranquila.  
Harry llévala a la enfermería, la noticia le ha hecho mal  
No puede recibir noticias fuertes Profesor ella está, embarazada  
Ya lo sé Harry Popy me lo ha contado ayer.  
¿De verdad? Pero ahora se está descomponiendo.  
Vamos de prisa. Yo te alcanzaré enseguida – Harry cargó a Hermione en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería. Ella se tocaba el vientre pero en un momento Harry sintió que el peso aumentaba. Hermione se había desmayado.  
Mione, vamos tranquila, ya llegamos. – decía Harry en medio del pasillo.  
¿Harry? ¿qué sucede? Hermione. – La voz de Lupin se escuchó detrás de él y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione desmayada en brazos de Harry. – Harry dame, tengo más fuerza. – Harry le entregó a Hermione y ambos se encaminaron a la enfermería con la chica en brazos.

* * *

_Vamos amor, despierta, se te hará tarde para tomar el avión. – una muchacha dormía plácidamente sobre una cama muy suave y tibia. El cuarto era demasiado abierto y dejaba entrar la luz del sol por unos ventanales gigantescos. Las cortinas eran blancas pero parecían transparentes por los reflejos del sol. La voz de una mujer se escuchaba desde la ventana.  
¿Mamá? – Preguntó la niña de unos diez y seis añosa de edad. - ¿qué hora es?  
La hora de levantarse. Pronto saldrá el avión y tu tienes que estar lista para empezar u nuevo año escolar.  
Si. – Dijo la chica. Esa era la misma chica de todos los sueños que había tenido Hermione hasta ahora, pero en cada uno la chica iba creciendo en edades.  
¿Llevas todo lo que tu abuelo te ha pedido? – Peguntó la mujer. Pero se notaba que estaba algo triste.  
Madre, no te preocupes. Sabes que regresaré.  
Es solo que. – la mujer volteó a ver a su hija por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación. – No entiendo como Albus te ha dejado ser partícipe de todo esto. No tienes nada que ver con...  
Madre, bien tu sabes que si tengo que ver. Resulté ser la elegida ¿verdad? la guardiana del heredero y como tal debo protegerlo.  
¿pero debes viajar tan lejos de nosotros para hacerlo?  
Es un deber que debo cumplir para regresar a casa. – la conversación no continuó su madre salió de la habitación. Dejando a la chica sentada en su cama. Hermione se sintió mareada otra vez. Algo le decía que estaba cambiando. De pronto el escenario en que se encontraba cambió al de otro diferente. Esta vez estaba en un aeropuerto.  
Guin Cuídate ¿quieres?  
Claro Apolo. Recuerda quien soy.  
Eso no te salvará de una desgracia. Que seas su reencarnación no es nada bueno.  
Como su reencarnación. Sabes que mi debe es proteger al heredero  
Maldigo el día que descubrí que eras la reencarnación de Atenas. Y además la "guardiana del heredero"  
Yo también te quiero Apolo. Cuida a mamá y papá.  
Por su puesto. _- _El escenario parecía cambiar otra vez. Hermione ya se estaba hartando de eso. En ese momento todo se aclaró y descubrió donde estaba. La oficina de Dumbledore. La puerta se abrió y esa misma chica entraba por ella.  
Abuelo ya llegué.  
Que gusto me da verte niña – Hermione se sorprendió Albus Dumbledore era abuelo. Y esa niña era su nieta. Entonces ¿porque soñaba con ella? Y ¿porqué el director nunca le dijo quien era esa chica? – dime algo ¿estás lista?  
Si abuelo. Estoy lista. – La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una más joven profesora McGonagal. La chica se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Madrina. Que gusto. – Pero a pesar de contestar el abrazo la mujer no dejaba de tener ese semblante serio y triste. – No, no quiero ver esas caras de nuevo. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, mi deber. No solo como Guardiana sino también como parte de la orden del Fénix.  
Tiene razón Minerva.  
Ya te dije que solo hablaré contigo por problemas de trabajo Dumbledore. – Le contestó la profesora de forma seria.  
Madrina, no quiero que estés enojada con él. Yo decidí unirme a la Orden, puedo asegurarte que él intentó persuadirme.  
Bien entonces. Comencemos. ¿Sabes los datos? _

_ Si abuelo. Mi nombre será Hermione al igual que mi madre, Granger será mi apellido. Y mi deber es proteger a Harry Potter, futuro hijo de James Potter. Hermione no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada. Dumbledore le había dicho que lo que ella soñaba eran regresiones de algo que había pasado. ¿pero que había sido eso? Una luz invadió el lugar haciendo desaparecer a la niña llamada Guinivege. Todo se volvió una intensa niebla y se perdió en ella._

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Harry seguía sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Hermione donde esta descansando. Harry sostenía su mano y su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la cama semi dormido.  
¿Harry? – se escuchó una débil voz desde la cama.  
Mione, amor, cielo, princesa – Harry se acercaba a ella con todos los adjetivos que había utilizado para ella en otras circunstancias.  
Me gastarás los apodos amor.  
¿Cómo estás? Me tenías muy preocupado.  
Bien Harry, pero ahora necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Es urgente. ¿sabes?  
¿qué tienes? – Peguntó.  
No es nada. – Ella se incorporó y besó esos labios que tanto le gustaban. – Pero por favor ve a buscarlo...  
No será necesario, ¿De que quería hablarme señorita?  
Harry. ¿podrías...  
Claro que sí. Luego vendré a verte. – se acercó y la besó en la mejilla – te amo Preciosa. – con ese beso se despidió de su novia y su director.


	22. Capítulo 20

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XX  
  
Lo siento Hermione pero no puedo ayudarte en esto. Es algo que deberás resolver tu sola. – Contestó Dumbledore cuando Hermione terminó de relatar.  
Eso quiere decir que hay algo raro en todo esto, y que de alguna forma está relacionado con la profecía, con Harry y conmigo. – El director asintió con una sonrisa llena de compasión. Hermione no sabía porque pero ese hombre la hacía sentirse en casa y a salvo. Salió de la enfermería para después del almuerzo. Pero no fue directo a la sala común como le había dicho a la enfermera., sino que todo lo contrario. Fue directo a la biblioteca, no sabía que buscaba pero algo debía encontrar. Pasó la vista por la sección prohibida y leyó algunos títulos de algunos libros allí, pero ninguno le decía nada.  
Diablos, ¿Cómo puedo averiguar algo, si no se lo que busco? – se dijo a si misma sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana. Deprimida se encaminó a su sala común. En el trayecto se encontró con Luna que salí del aula. - ¿terminaron ya? – Preguntó.  
Yo si – Culminó Luna – Me echó de la clase por no contestar a las preguntas  
¿Quién?  
Sinistra. Tu sabes lo que se enfada cuando no le prestas atención.  
Oye Luna, quiero pedirte un favor. De seguro Harry convocará al ED para entrenar, pero...  
¿Qué es Herms?  
Quería saber si me podrías ayudar a resolver algo. pero no puede enterarse nadie del tema.  
OK: No te hagas problema. – Pero casi al instante se escuchó la campanada que anunciaba el final de las clases del día.  
Que rápido que pasa el tiempo.  
Ni que lo digas ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Luna. Las dos se fueron al comedor para cenar, al entrar algunas chicas de Ravenclaw miraron de odiosa a las muchachas.  
Lun ¿cenas con nosotros?  
Creo que sí.  
Hola hermosa ¿como estás? – preguntó Harry al ver venir a Hermione con Luna. Se paró y la abrazó. – Fui a verte pero la enfermera me dijo que no estabas.  
Salí luego del almuerzo. Apropósito cielo. ¿Habrá entrenamiento? Preguntó con discreción, aunque no mucha ya que más de la mitad de los chicos que asistían al ED eran de Grinffindor.  
Si, en cualquier momento. deben de estar por llegar las lechuzas. – Efectivamente, en ese instante unas veinte lechuzas entraban volando a diferentes direcciones y hacia todas la mesas.  
Harry no me digas que Malfoy vendrá con nosotros. – Preguntó Ron. Harry no contestó. – Harry responde.  
Me pediste que no lo dijera.  
Demonios ¿en que diablos pensabas?  
Harry eso no es bueno – Pero Harry no prestaba atención. Tenía sus codos sobre la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados y su mentón sobre sus nudillos. Miraba fijamente a la mesa de Slytherin específicamente a Draco Malfoy. Éste tomó el sobre y la leyó. Rápidamente la dobló y guardó en su bolsillo. Miró a Harry y asintió. Harry asintió de vuelta y volvió a lo suyo.  
Mione, Hermosa. ¿entrenarás? – Preguntó cambiando de tema totalmente.  
No creo. Pero iré al salón. Debo hacer unas cuantas cosas  
¿Sola?  
No, yo iré con ella. – Contestó Luna.  
¿De verdad? – preguntó Ron sin ganas.  
Si, Ronald. Pero estaremos arriba, no en la otra punta del mundo.  
  
Bienvenidos todos – Comenzó Harry. – Sin embargo antes que nada debo darles dos noticias. Una mala y la otra no tan buena.  
¿Qué sucede Harry? – preguntó Zacarías.  
Bueno, la primera es que, por algún tiempo, Mione no podrá estar con nosotros en los entrenamientos – Todos pusieron caras tristes y hablaban entre ellos. Salvo dos chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban con una amplia sonrisa.  
Cada uno siembra lo que cosecha – Harry escuchó decir la amiga de Cho que le de decía a la asiática.  
Disculpa Saint. Pero creo que tienes razón. Uno cosecha lo que siembra. Ahora bien. La otra noticia es que tendremos un nuevo miembro en esta orden. Que de una forma u otra estará reemplazando a Mione en su lugar aquí. Ese nuevo miembro es Draco Malfoy. – Los murmullos y quejas no se hicieron esperar. – Tendrán que aceptarlo, como algunos aquí presentes lo hicimos, dijo mirando a Ron, a Hermione y a Luna.  
Permiso, Lamento llegar tarde.  
Draco, gracias por acompañarnos. Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar. Hoy haremos duelos. Les pido que se dispongan en parejas – Harry miraba como todos se acomodaban. Luna y Hermione subieron la instante de que Draco llegara, y Ron había llamado a Neville para que se pusiera con él. Draco estaba parado junto a Harry con los brazos cerrados, bastante sorprendido por el caso que le hacían a Harry. – Creo que tendré que ponerme contigo Draco.  
Harry, lamento llegar tarde. Pero McGonagall me retuvo de más.  
Gin, te dije que hoy podías faltar. Pero está bien. Ponte con Draco tú. Ahora su atención por favor hagan una fila, veremos que tan preparados están para un pelea.  
  
Hermione y Luna leían libros pero no encontraban nada de información. Hermione le había contado todos sus sueños a su amiga, y también lo que Dumbledore le Había dicho.  
Bueno Herms. No creo que hallemos nada en los libros. ¿Recuerdas con exactitud lo que pasó en le último recuerdo?  
Esa chica, Guinivege. Estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore. Este le preguntó si tenía todo listo.  
¿y ella que le dijo?  
Déjame recordar las palabras exactas.... "Mi nombre será Hermione al igual que mi madre, Granger será mi apellido. Y mi deber es proteger a Harry Potter, futuro hijo de James Potter."  
Esto tiene dos explicaciones... – dijo Luna.  
¿Cuáles? – Hermione se rompía la cabeza pensando y no obtenía respuesta satisfactoria alguna.  
Por lo que me has contado Herms, creo que, o estás conectada de algún modo con esa chica......  
Pero ¿Cómo explicarías que dijo mi nombre?  
Quizá no lo dijo, pero tu lo escuchaste de todos modos.  
Es demasiado imposible ¿no crees?  
Sin embargo hay otra posibilidad – dijo Luna entrecerrando los ojos para leer con mayo facilidad el libro que hasta el momento estaba ojeando. Lo giró y le mostró a Hermione.  
¿viajes en el tiempo? No entiendo la relación.  
Tu sabes cuales son los tipos de viajes ¿Verdad?  
Pues si. Los hay los de tiempo – espacio, y los completos o incompletos.  
Exacto, tu ya has viajado en el tiempo. Según tengo entendido con un giratiempo. Pero, de acuerdo con este libro, hay otras formas de viajar. La más difícil de realizar es el viaje en el tiempo futuro completo. Pero se puede realizar con un simple elemento que es más difícil aún de conseguir. Un dije con forma de lágrima... – Luna le mostró la ilustración a su amiga y esta pegó un salto haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia. - ¿qué sucede?  
El dije... yo, yo tengo uno igual  
¿cómo?  
Si, mira esto. – Hermione sacó de entre su ropa una cadena de oro puro y con ella un dije en forma de lágrima. Dentro de la misma había una especie de líquido espeso que pasaba de violeta a azul y viceversa.  
Es igual ¿verdad? – Comentó tímidamente Luna.  
Eso creo... ¿qué dice acerca del dije?  
Déjame ver... dice que este dije es una especie de traslador que pertenece a un tipo de personas  
¿qué tipo?  
Los... Por dios Herms, siéntate porque esto te va a caer como baldazo de agua fría.  
Dilo.  
Los... Dioses, en su defecto, sus reencarnaciones. – Herms quedó blanca ante la noticia. Eso era sumamente imposible ¿o no? – Además que dice que cada dios tenía una de cada color. Y el color que tu tienes es de...  
La diosa Atenea. Luna cual era tu otra hipótesis?  
¿Qué?  
Tu dijiste que ante esto había dos posibilidades.  
Ah, bueno, la otra es que... tu seas ella.  
¿Crees que eso sea posible?  
Bueno, no es imposible, pero si improbable. Pero l oque me extrañaría es que no recordaras nada.  
Pues en ese caso, debe de ser un viaje completo tu sabes. Esos que son una especie de reencarnación en el pasado o...  
Futuro – Hermione se quedó pensando calladamente mirando el dije en su mano. - ¿En que piensas?  
En porque ahora comienzo a tener estos sueños – Luna encogió los hombros. – Quizá.  
¿Qué?  
¿Es posible que Guinivege haya hecho el hechizo de traslado cuando tenía mi edad y...  
como tienen la misma edad... se juntan ambas vidas.  
Creo que debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore seguro que puede decirme algo más que no estamos viendo aquí.  
¿Más de lo que vimos? ¿Necesitas algo más?  
Solo que sigas investigando mientras no estoy.  
Claro.  
  
Hermione caminaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore ensimismada con lo que acababa de descubrir junto a Luna. ¿qué sucedía si esa chica era ella? Si ella pertenecía al pasado y no al presente? Esto era cada vez más extraño. Seguía su rumbo sin saber ya por donde iba, porque sus pies caminaban por pura inercia.  
Lo siento. – Se disculpó Hermione cuando chocó con alguien.  
Señorita Granger. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarla por los pasillos? Creí que era suficiente con soportarla en las clases. – Hermione miraba al profesor Snape con detenimiento y sin una gota de rencor. Y esto él lo notó. - ¿qué tiene Granger?  
Solo observaba. Cuando se enoja le brillan los ojos de una forma especial. – Esto lo dejó paralizado. Por un momento pensó que... pero eso era definitivamente imposible. Ella no podía saber.  
Deje de decir esas cosas... ¿a dónde cree que va? – Pero Hermione seguía viendo a Snape a los ojos. Este se estaba poniendo muy nerviosos  
Siempre se pone nerviosos cuando alguien mira directo a sus ojos.  
Siga a donde tenga que y déjeme de molestar.  
Por supuesto "profesor" – Dijo de forma sarcástica ese título. Ella finalmente llegó al despacho del director. Se paró frente a la estatua y se puso a pensar la contraseña.  
Ranas de chocolate. – La estatua se movió dejando ver la escalera. Subió y entró despacio. Cuando tocó la puerta escuchó el permiso del profesor Dumbledore y entró. Estaba enfadada y a la vez nerviosa y confundida. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore luego de su invitación. – Creo que necesito un pensadero . – dijo por fin. Dumbledore levantó la ceja y la miro con diversión.  
¿Perdone?  
Que necesito un pensadero. Esto de estar recordando cosas que no son mías me marean más de lo normal. Pero no es a lo que he venido, eso solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta.  
Se de lo que habla. Pero entonces ¿a que avenido señorita?  
Bueno. En realidad he venido porque creo que USTED tiene algo que decirme ¿no cree?  
Eso depende a lo que se refiere.  
Es fácil. ¿quien es Guinivege? ¿porqué tengo sus recuerdos? Y lo más principal de todo ¿porque creo que esa chica soy yo? – Hermione seguía tan tranquila como había entrado, o por lo menos exteriormente porque se moría de los nervios por dentro.  
¿qué quiere decir con eso?  
Lo que dije. Es importante que me diga porque...  
Hermione, esto no es un juego de niños. – Pero cuando Dumbledore estaba por continuar la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas. Una de ellas era la profesora de duelo de Harry, la profesora Susan Grin, pero la otra persona era un hombre desconocido al menos para Hermione.  
Dumbledore – Dijo el hombre – tenemos que hablar  
¿Apolo, que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en la isla.  
¿Apolo? Un momento. ese hombre... lo conozco es...  
Si. Mira esto niña. – El hombre busco entre sus ropas y le mostró un dije, muy parecido al de Hermione. Tenía forma de Lagrima pero su color pasaba de rojo a naranja.  
Eso es... pero ¿Cómo?  
Fácil, he venido por ti. Albus, debo llevarla.  
Pero es que debe cumplir su trabajo, su deber.  
No lo creo. – Esta vez Susan fue la que interrumpió. – Ella debe ir con Apolo. – Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez Luna entraba por ella.  
Me gustaría que la gente dejara de entrar a mi despacho.  
Lo siento profesor, pero es algo que Hermione debe de saber.  
¿qué es Luna? – Preguntó la aludida.  
Es que Harry, él no es el Heredero número diez...  
¿cómo? – dijeron los cuatro restantes.  
Es verdad lo que digo. Lo que sucede es que hubo una equivocación razonable a todo esto. Hay dos formas de tomar el tema del heredero. Si lo hacemos desde lo Potter, Harry es el Décimo heredero. Pero... – Luna tomó aire y abrió el libro que traía bajo el brazo.  
Pero los Potter siempre fueron los herederos.  
Eso es simple de equivocarse. Los Potter son portadores de la sangre de Grinffindor desde Lord Richard Potter quien se casó con Lady Marian, hija de Godric, y por lo tanto  
Heredera directa....  
Exacto. Aquí dice que Godric Grinffindor, tuvo una hija, quien fue la primera heredera del fundador, pero entonces se casó con un Potter a lo que se unió otra tradición. Los Potter siempre tenían un primogénito varón, y la herencia era al primogénito. Por lo que...  
Por lo que permitió que la sangre de Grinffindor permaneciera en los Potter hasta ahora. – Terminó Hermione. El resto estaba con la boca abierta. No podían entender como dos niñas habían descubierto todo eso solas.  
Lo que quiere decir señorita Lovewood, es que Harry Potter es el Heredero número once, y por lo tanto el número diez es  
James Potter, si.  
Pero entonces la misión de protección ha fallado. La guardiana ha fallado su misión. – Dijo el hombre por primera vez desde que Luna entró.  
Aún no. – Dijo Dumbledore. 


	23. Capítulo 21

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo XXI  
  
Hermione, Luna. Por favor regresen a la sala – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a través de sus gafas de media luna. – Necesito hablar con ellos. Las dos muchachas no pensaron dos veces y corrieron al salón de entrenamientos del ED. Allí Harry decía cosas de cómo debían hacer para una mejor defensa. Al entrar, este volteó y les dijo a los participantes de aquel duelo que siguieran, mientras que él fue a ver que había sucedido con las chicas.  
Cariño ¿qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó al besarla en la boca.  
No fue nada amor. Solo...  
Teníamos que hablar con Dumbledore acerca del baile de Halloween – Para entonces Ron se había acercado al tío.  
¿Y que usarán?  
Ropa – Contestaron ambas  
Son imposibles ¿Sabían? – Dijo Ron abrazando a Luna. Pero entonces todo fue interrumpido. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres personas... una mujer y dos hombre.  
Profesor ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? – Preguntó Harry luego pasado el susto.  
Necesitamos hablar con algunas personas Harry.  
Usted dirá. – Pero la profesora Grinn dijo los nombre.  
Draco Malfoy, Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Luna Lovewod. – Hermione no dijo nada. Solo miró a Luna y esta asintió.  
Hay algún lugar donde...  
Si, síganme. – Dijo Harry, Ron y Ginny venían más cerca de él, luego Malfoy y Luna, para terminar con Dumbledore y Grinn. Sin embargo, el hombre se quedó donde Hermione y la miraba. Por otro lado, los chicos que entrenaban no se movían siquiera.  
Chicos, la clase terminó por hoy. – anunció Hermione desde donde estaba.  
No puedes dar órdenes ¿quién te crees que eres? – Gritó Victoria Saint, la amiga de Cho.  
No te atrevas... – Comenzó el hombre. Pero Hermione le interrumpió.  
No hace falta discutir, esto se arregla de una forma simple. – Dijo mirando a Apolo. Luego la mirada volvió a Victoria o más precisamente junto a ella, Cho Chang. – Ahora, ¿cuál es tu problema?  
Es solo que, Harry es el único que puede dar órdenes aquí.  
Solo eres una tonta marioneta. El problema aquí es Chang. Así que ¿cuál es tu problema, Chang?  
Tu, tu te crees que eres mejor que nosotros porque eres la noviecita de Harry, eso no te hace mejor, te hace una falsa una aprovechada una...  
Es suficiente... si tu crees que yo no merezco darles una orden te pido por favor que me acompañes – Hermione se dirigía a la plataforma de duelo y Cho la seguía con la mirada y luego se encaminó ella también. – Si eso es lo crees, demuestra que eres mejor, y puedo asegurarte que me iré. Chang  
Hermione, por favor. – decía Neville, acompañado del resto de los compañeros de sexto de Grinffindor y otros tantos de otros cursos de su misma casa.  
Vamos Neville, deja que ella tenga lo que hace tiempo está buscando... Katie ¿das la orden?  
¿Segura? – Pero la mirada de Hermione le contestó la pregunta. - ¿Listas, preparadas?... ahora. – Anunció. Cho fue la primera en atacar...  
"Impedimenta". – Gritó, pero Hermione lo bloqueó con un simple "Protego".  
Vamos Chang, eres mejor que eso.  
"Expelliarmus" – Gritó más fuerte Chang. Pero Hermione volvió a protegerse. – Granger, estás dándome la razón. Si no sabes otra cosa que protegerte no puedes negar que tengo razón.  
No puedes confiarte del enemigo Chang. Es tu mayor debilidad, tenerte demasiada confianza. – Luego de eso levantó la varita con total tranquilidad y murmuró un hechizo apenas audible para la audiencia – "Ilusio" – Cho comenzó a caminar mirando a todos lados, pero de pronto comenzó a gritar como una enajenada.  
Fuego, por favor que alguien haga algo... me quemo. – todos comenzaron a reírse de Chang mientras ésta sentía que se estaba quemando viva.  
"Finite incantatem" dime, ¿Qué se siente que se rían de ti?  
Este duelo aún no termina...  
Chang, un duelo no siempre es a base de maleficios. He hecho quedarte mal y aún sigues con ganas de vencerme. "Revelo"  
Parece que el hechizo salió mal – Chang comenzó a reír cuando Hermione le preguntó con total paciencia  
¿Salió mal el hechizo? – preguntó.  
No – Contestó al instante Chang. - ¿qué hiciste?  
Un pequeño hechizo... pero ahora dime ¿quién es mejor que tu?  
Todos – Volvió a decir casi al instante.  
Puedo darte órdenes entonces.  
Claro que sí.  
¿qué eres tu? – todos se quedaron callados. Cho parecía no querer contestar pero era imposible.  
Una aprovechada, que solo quiere fama para poder ser reconocida por todos. Y además que muchas veces hago hasta lo imposible para conquistar a aquella persona.  
¿qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Hermione. Esta vez se había olvidado de el resto de la gente y no se percató que estaban demasiado en silencio.  
Que le hice un hechizo a Cedric para que me viera más bonita y que con Harry utilicé la muerte de Cedric para que me tenga lástima y...  
Ya basta – Dijo Ella. – No quiero saber nada de lo que hiciste "finite incantatem" – Hermione bajó de la plataforma y dirigió la mirada al resto de los chicos. Que no estaban con la vista sobre ella ni sobre Cho, sino que miraban hacia las escaleras de donde habían bajado todos y que Hermione no se había percatado. – Váyanse todos de aquí. – Volvió a decir. Nadie dijo nada, solo tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon como si hubiera acabado uno de los exámenes de pociones.  
Harry, te dijo que era mejor con la mente fría. – Decía Ron intentando cambiar el ambiente que había. Dumbledore sin embargo, miró a Cho Chang.  
Señorita, lo que acabó de confesar fue muy bajo de su parte. Y no tengo más remedio que quitarle puntos a su casa. – Sesenta puntos creo que serán suficientes, ahora por favor márchese. – no terminó de decirlo que Cho estaba corriendo por la puerta de madera llorando. – Hermione, no sabía que podía hacer ese tipo de hechizos.  
Los aprendí en uno de los libros de duelo que Harry tiene arriba profesor.  
Ahora entiendo porque está al mando del grupo junto con Harry y Ronald.  
Gracias profesor. – Dijo Hermione un tanto apenada.  
Bien. Señorita, creo que deberán estar solos los seis por unos minutos. Necesitaré verla en mi oficina mañana si es posible.  
Con gusto profesor. Buenas noches. –Saludó ella. Recibiendo el saludo de los tres adultos. Al quedar solo los chicos Harry les hizo una seña a todos para que volvieran a subir.  
Harry ¿Qué quería Dumbledore? – Preguntó Hermione.  
En realidad la persona que quería algo era la profesora Grinn. – Confirmó Draco. Esto es así. – Comenzó Harry. Todos estaban sentados en las sillas alrededor de aquella mesa redonda en el centro de la oficina. Draco tenía el rostro desconcertado seguido así de Ron. Luego Luna con preocupación y A Ginny se le notaba una pizca de emoción. Pero Harry, él no mostraba nada, no demostraba lo que sentía. – La profesora Grinn, o ha pedido que nos vallamos con ella y con ese sujeto a entrenar... – Se detuvo unos momentos. – Eso sería por lo que resta del año. – terminó.  
¿qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione.  
Dijo que nosotros seremos entrenado para una futura batalla. La guerra está próxima y necesitaremos de toda la fuerza posible par vencer al enemigo.  
¿qué sucederá con el ED? – Preguntó Hermione nuevamente.  
Tu podrás hacerte cargo de algunos. Pensaba pedirle ayuda a alguien más.  
Harry, yo no puedo hacerlo. No podré estar aquí...  
¿A que te refieres con eso?  
A que no podré estar aquí por mucho tiempo, recuerda mi... situación. – Harry asintió y Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño y disimulado suspiro solo captado por Luna que estaba enfrente de ella. – ¿cuándo partirán?  
Mañana a media noche. Cuanto más rápido mejor.  
¿Y que sucederá con los estudios?  
Ginny y yo, rendiremos algunas materias cuando volvamos, ya sabes que tenemos los TIMOS. El resto de las materias las rendiremos en el próximo año.  
Es verdad. Dumbledore nos dijo que para ese entonces, tendremos u tribunal, con Dumbledore, nuestro jefe de casa y el profesor que corresponda a la materia.  
Mientras que nosotros los rendiremos cuando volvamos. Él nos dijo que con lo que aprendamos en el entrenamiento nos servirá para cuando regresemos. – Continuó Ron.  
Es posible que hasta aprendamos más de lo que deberíamos. – terminó Draco tomando la mano de Ginny. Sin embargo Harry no pronunció palabra.  
  
Cuando ya estaban de regreso a la torre, solo eran Harry y Hermione debido a Que Ron acompañó a Luna a la de Ravenclaw y Draco y Ginny se perdieron en mitad del camino. Harry iba muy pensativo y tenía la mano de Hermione muy fuertemente agarrada.  
Harry, cielo. No me voy a perder ¿Sabías? – dijo Hermione al sentarse en el sillón y aún con la mano de Harry sosteniendo la suya de esa manera tan protectora.  
¿qué? oh, lo siento es solo que...  
Estás mal. Eso ase puede ver.  
No voy a estar para cuando... bueno tu sabes. Para el nacimiento – dijo finalmente Harry con una pequeña lágrima.  
Harry, amor. – Hermione la había tomado el rostro a Harry y lo besaba con tremenda ternura. Harry, definitivamente era el chico perfecto. – Quiero que sepas que no hace falta que estés en el nacimiento, mientras estés en su vida.  
Pues eso no dejaré de hacerlo... Mione  
¿qué? – Hermione había apoyado su rostro en el regazo de Harry y este le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro.  
¿Sabes que va a ser?  
No. ¿por?  
Porque hay que ponerle un nombre al niño o niña. No estaré para cuando nazca y me gustaría poder hacerlo ahora.  
Harry, creo que eso es lo de menos.  
¿por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no quieres que elija el nombre de mi hijo también?  
Es solo que... ya lo he elegido.  
¿qué? Tenías que esperarme Hermione Granger  
Harry, solo creí que sería obvio que...  
No, espera yo quiero elegir nombre también.  
Harry escúchame y luego dices lo que quieras y si quieres le cambiamos el nombre. ¿te parece?  
Escucho. –dijo con un poco de resentimiento, un tanto fingido, pero otro poco no.  
Si es niña... Lilian Potter y si es niño, James Sirius Potter. – Harry se quedó sorprendido.  
Mione, ¿estás hablando en serio?  
Claro que sí. Dime ¿harás algún cambio? – Sonrió Hermione  
Solo uno... cambiaré el nombre si es niña. Se llamará Hermione Lilian.  
Lilian Hermione.  
Trato. – dijo antes de besarla, larga y pausadamente. – No sabes cuanto te amo hermosura. – le susurró al oído cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Y luego volver a besarla. – espera. ¿qué hay de los padrinos?  
Bueno... tenía en mente algunos, pero eso lo decidiremos cuando regreses a Hogwarts ¿Te parece?  
Me parece. A propósito. Ginny le preguntó a Dumbledore porque tu no estabas en la lista y le contestó que tenías otra misión en camino ¿A que crees que se referirá?  
"a que tengo que arreglar todo lo que del guardián, posiblemente" pensó ella para luego contestar, seguramente a que tengo que cuidar de James o Lily.  
Tienes razón que tonto soy. Escucha, me dieron el día de mañana libre, tu sabes, para hacer unas cuantas cosas. Me gustaría que al menos estuvieras conmigo.  
Pero ¿y las clases? – Pero Harry la miró con unos ojitos imposibles de resistir. – Bien, lo haré. Ahora ve a dormir, que mañana deberás estar bien despierto casi todo el día.  
Te amo, princesa.  
Yo también te amo Harry. – Harry estaba poniendo el primer pie en las escaleras cuando se volteó y volvió a Hermione.  
Y a ti también te amo, "Lily o James" – Dijo Harry poniéndose de rodillas en frente de Hermione y besando su vientre. Luego se paró besó a Hermione nuevamente en la boca y se fue disparado a su cuarto.  
  
El día siguiente fue muy atareado. Ron y Ginny le enviaron a sus padres una lechuza para decirles que estaría entrenando y que estaban bajo la autorización de Dumbledore. A su vez, Luna envió una lechuza donde su padre para hacer el mismo comentario. Por otro lado Draco no hacía ningún comentario al respecto.  
Draco, amor. ¿no le avisarás ni siquiera a tu madre?  
No. Mi madre es un títere de mi padre y eso implica que todo lo que le diga irá a sus oídos. –Draco tomó a Ginny de la cintura y caminaron por el pasillo. Debido a que ambos tenían el día libre aprovechaban al máximo.  
Ven cielo. Vamos a la torre. De seguro que los chicos también están allí.  
Espera. ¿quieres que valla a la torre de Grinffindor?  
Pues si. ¿hay algún problema? No vas a decirme que no vas a cumplir con un pedido mío.  
Me puedes Gin. – dijo al besarla con pasión.  
Lo se. Ven, vamos. – al llegar, ambos encontraron a Hermione sentada sobre Harry riendo al ver como le explicaba como jugar al ajedrez mágico, mientras que Ron estaba en misma posición de Harry con Luna sobre él y haciendo absolutamente todo lo contrario que Ron le decía que hiciera. – Buenas chicos. – Saludó Ginny de la mano de Draco. Ron estaba a punto de objetar el porque de la presencia de Draco Malfoy en SU sala común pero Luna lo calló con un beso dulce en los labios que hizo que se le olvidara el comentario.  
Hola Gin. – Decía Harry mientras volvía a reír, pero esta vez por la cara de bobo que tenía su amigo luego de aquel beso. - ¿qué se les trae a ustedes dos? – Draco no dejaba de admirar la sala común, nunca había estado en un lugar tan... tan, así. Era digno de un rey. "por eso el león" pensó. Estaba todo a base de Rojo y dorado. Era confortable y a la vez tranquilo - ¿qué tienes Draco? – Preguntó Harry  
Es solo que... la sala común de ustedes no se parece a nada a la de Slytherin.  
Lo sé. – Dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez luego de ser acompañados por una amplia carcajada pro parte de ambos.  
¿cómo que lo saben? – preguntó Ginny Pero Hermione carraspeó, la primera y única vez que los chicos habían entrado a la torre de Slytherin fue en segundo cuando pensaban que Draco era el heredero de Salazar.  
Harry, vamos terminemos con el juego ahora que estoy ganando.  
Eso es fácil cuando te ayuda Harry. A mi Ron no me ayuda.  
No porque no quiera. No me haces caso cuando te digo que hacer... Estuvieron parte de la mañana dentro de la torre. Las clases no acabarían hasta después del almuerzo y luego se volverían a iniciar. Harry y Ron estaban en su cuarto acomodando el baúl y tomando todo lo que supuestamente necesitarían. Ginny por su lado estaba con Hermione en el cuarto de quinto haciendo lo mismo. Luna no tardó en llegar a la torre luego de ordenar si Baúl. Ron le había dado la contraseña y así ella podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera. A la hora de la cena, los chicos habían comenzado a preguntarles porqué la ausencia a las clases pero ellos solo respondían que eran temas privados. A la hora de la partida, los seis chicos estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore, al poco tiempo La profesora Grinn y Apolo llegaron.  
Susan, pro favor, lleva a los chicos al punto de partida, debemos hablar con la señorita Hermione. No se preocupen chicos, ella estará allí APRA despedirse. – Dijo Dumbledore la ver la cara de los chicos. Susan hizo caso a lo que Dumbledore le dijo y salió de allí con los cinco restantes dejando a Apolo, Dumbledore y Hermione en la oficina del director. Los tres estaban callados pero Hermione rompió el silencio de una manera poco de ella.  
¿qué se supone que está pasando? – Preguntó Hermione  
Lo que sucede es que debes regresar al... pasado, pro decirlo de algún modo, para cumplir tu deber...  
Entonces es verdad, yo soy... ella. Pero no comprendo nada.  
Escúchame. Te lo explicaré a grandes rasgos, luego Albus podrá ayudarte de otra forma. Tu eres Guinivege Dumbledore, hija de Tristán y y Hermione Dumbledore...  
Y mi nieta. – Concluyó Dumbledore. – Naciste en el EGEO, islas griegas en un lugar oculto a los ojos de los Muggles y algunos magos.  
¿Una cuidad escondida?  
Exactamente – Continuó Apolo. – Yo vivo o vivía contigo y con tus padres allí. Ases lugar se caracteriza por poseer la gran magia antigua, que es el poder de los Dioses. Es decir, que algunos habitantes son descendientes de semidioses o en su defecto, reencarnaciones, como nuestros casos y el de Susan o Demeter, que es como se la conoce en la Isla por ser su reencarnación. Sin embargo los magos comenzaron a mezclarse. Dando como resultado a los "sangre pura", los "sangre impura", los "sangre sucias" y los "muggles". Fuera de todo eso, hay cuatro personas que nacen en cada generación y que son los herederos de los cuatro fundadores. Llamados también "los cuatro grandes". Hay una quinta persona que posee la misma fuerza mágica y esa es el guardián, el protector de Grinffindor. – concluyó Apolo dándole pie a Dumbledore para que hablara.  
Yo – dijo en un murmullo Hermione.  
Precisamente pero ahora bien. Lo que se sabe es que los cuatro grandes eran de diferentes edades. Slutherin, el mayor, seguido muy de cerca de por Helga Hifflepuff. Luego Rowena Ravenclaw con bastante diferencia y por último Godric Grinffindor, el más joven. Al que solían llamar "el Niño" porque prácticamente había unos treinta años entre él y Salazar. – Afirmó Hermione como si estuviera en un examen  
¿Cómo sabes eso? – interrogó Apolo.  
Leí "historia de Hogwarts" un par de veces. – Ante este comentario Dumbledore dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Es verdad. los cuatro herederos se tenían en la mira, pero entonces Hufflepuff murió, Grinffindor estaba protegido, Ravenclaw perdido y Slytherin, bueno él era...  
Voldemort. – terminó nuevamente Hermione. - ¿Pero como que Ravenclaw está perdido?  
Es verdad. había dos hermanos y no se sabía cual era el heredero. Escúchame. Debes regresar para cambiar todo.  
Eso es imposible. El destino no se puede cambiar.  
Pero recuerda que no perteneces a aquí. Hay algo que tu no sabes... – Apolo hizo una pausa y miró a Dumbledore que asintió. – Hay un enemigo aún más poderoso que el mismo Voldemort. Se hace llamar "El Primero"  
¿quién es? – Preguntó Hermione, sin poder creer que hubiera alguien más fuerte que Voldemort  
Que es, sería mejor pregunta – Respondió Dumbledore sereno, pero se denotaba un dejo de preocupación. Es el primer mal, l oque dio origen a lo diabólico, al sufrimiento, al dolor, y la muerte entre otras cosas. Es energía negativa que adopta la forma de cualquier persona que haya muerto. Y su peor enemigo, los dioses quienes lo encerraron hace tiempo.  
Su gente o seguidores han destruido la ciudad, muy pocos quedamos. Demeter, la profesora Grinn es una de nosotros.  
Ese es el nombre de una diosa  
Si lo es. Una de las pocas que quedan. Lo peor de todo es que ha logrado romper el sello que lo mantenía encerrado y a la vez dormido y ha escapado de su prisión divina.  
  
Continuará................................................ 


	24. Capítulo 22

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXII

Su gente o seguidores han destruido la ciudad, muy pocos quedamos. Demeter, la profesora Grinn es una de nosotros.

Ese es el nombre de una diosa

Si lo es. Una de las pocas que quedan. Lo peor de todo es que ha logrado romper el sello que lo mantenía encerrado y a la vez dormido y ha escapado de su prisión divina.

......................................

Hermione acompañada de Apolo y Dumbledore se dirigieron a la estación de tren en Hogsmade. Allí, Minerva McGonagall, Susan Grinn y los chicos estaban despidiéndose. Al llegar Harry corrió donde Hermione a unos pocos metros de él, separándola un poco del resto.

Mione, tengo un mal presentimiento. – Decía él abrazándola fuerte. No quería despegarse de ella.

Harry, amor. Debes de ser fuerte ¿Sabes? Esa es una de tus cualidades, no la pierdas ahora que más la necesitas.

No entiendes, lo que más necesito ahora es a ti. Y si no te tengo no se que voy a hacer. – Las frentes de ambos se juntaron. Ella se acercó y lo besó con pasión, emoción, amor y un sentimiento que Harry sintió muy bien, de adiós. Ese beso era de despedida. De un hasta siempre. – Hermione. No.

Si Harry. Tu debes hacer esto por todos. Yo tengo otra misión. Debo hacerlo.

Hermione, no quiero irme. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, ven conmigo. Tengo la sensación que si me voy no nos volveremos a ver. – Entonces Hermione se puso a llorar, sus lágrimas corrían como si nunca hubiera llorado en su vida. Sabía tan bien como él que esta era la última despedida, lo sentía en su corazón. Abrazó más fuerte a Harry y volvió a besarlo.

Harry, quiero que sepas una sola cosa... te amo con toda mi alma. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida y gracias a ti, vamos a tener un milagro. Pero quiero pedirte un favor, porque nunca te he pedido nada esta va a ser la primera y última vez que lo haga. Se fuerte, se tú. Porque esa es tu mayor fortaleza. Piensa en mi como yo pensaré en ti. Y lo más importante, pelea fuerte para un mundo mejor, eres uno del os pocos que puede hacerlo y si no me crees, mira detrás de ti. – Harry miró a su espalda y se encontró a las pocas personas que allí se hallaban. – Tu, Harry Potter. Eres mi fuerza. Y no puedo pretender que te desvanezcas así porque sí....

Mione, quiero hacer algo que iba a esperar hasta fin del curso. – Harry sacó una pulsera y un anillo de compromiso. Le colocó la cadena de oro en la muñeca de la chica y luego le mostró el anillo. – Mione, Hermione. Este anuillo simboliza mi amor por ti. Quiero que lleves como in símbolo de amor y promesa de mi vuelta, porque cuando lo haga pretendo casarme contigo. ¿qué me dices?

Harry. Será un honor ser tu pareja por toda la vida, y llevaré este anillo no como un símbolo de tu amor sino como un símbolo de un amor correspondido. Te amo y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. – Ambos e besaron dulcemente. Aún faltaba tiempo para que el tren llegara a la estación y ese tiempo la aprovecharían lo más que pudieran.

A la hora de estar esperando el tren, donde Hermione y Harry estaba abrazados en una banca, Draco y Ginny paseaban por las vías del tren de la mano y Luna usaba la capa de Ron por el frío y además la abrazaba; el tren había llegado todos se despidieron, pero la peor despedida fue la de Hermione y Harry.

Harry, te amo. Nunca olvides eso

Nunca lo haré y quiero que tu tampoco lo hagas. No me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo ni al niño. Cuídense.

No te debes preocupar por eso. – Hermione y Harry se volvieron a abrazar. Luego ella se despidió de los demás y mientras el tren avanzaba ella sacudía la mano en forma de despedida. En el andén habían quedado Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Señorita Granger es hora de volver al castillo. – Dijo la profesora.

Profesor. – Comenzó Hermione, pero el director la silenció con una sonrisa. Eso quería decir que la profesora no sabía nada.

Será mejor que se valla a dormir señorita, mañana será un largo día. Lleno de explicaciones supongo yo.

Hermione obedeció al instante. Estaba completamente segura que le tocaría dar explicaciones a todos, incluyendo al grupo de Quidditch, sabiendo que se le habían ido tres de los siete jugadores y los únicos dos que podían ser buscadores. Pero en fin. Esa noche debía irse a dormir para descansar y...

Un momento – dijo en voz alta al pie de las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas. – No se para que me miento. Si es obvio que no podré dormir en toda la noche. – dejó de subir las escaleras y se volvió a sentar en aquel sillón que hasta hacía un día ocupaba con su novio y Ron, su mejor amigo. – Ja, el trío fantástico. Si solo supieran.... que ese trío no volverá a existir nunca más. – Con ese último pensamiento Hermione se quedó mirando la ardiente chimenea hasta que sus fuerzas la vencieron. Para esto ya eran las tres de la mañana.

Hermione, niña vamos, despierta. – Decía una lejana voz en su cabeza. – Parece que no quiere despertar

¿Harry? – Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

No, soy Neville. Vamos que se hará tarde para clases.

¿Clases? No quiero ir.

Está grave. Nunca la había escuchado decir semejante cosa.

Ven. Déjenme a mi. – Anunció una tercera voz. Que parecía ser la Lavander. – Hermione, no puedes decir algo así. Eres el premio anual... eres Hermione Granger. La que se encarga de regañarnos a nosotros. Vamos amiga, vente arriba.

No quiero ir a ningún lado. – Hermione había abierto los ojos y se había encontrado con todo sexto año junto a ella. O al menos lo que quedaba de él. - ¿por qué diablos no se meten en sus problemas y me dejan a mi agonizar tranquila y en paz? – La gente comenzaba a agruparse alrededor de la escena. - ¿Y UNSTEDES PORQUE NO SE METEN EN SUS PEQUEÑOS Y TONTOS MUNDOS Y ME DEJAN EN PAZ? – Luego de ese grito subió y se dirigió a su habitación.

¿qué sucede aquí? – Dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. - ¿dónde está la señorita Granger? creí haber escuchado su voz.

Se fue al cuarto. Profesora estamos preocupados. Dijo...

Que no quería...

Ir a...

Clases. – Terminó Dean la oración comenzada por Lavander, seguida por Neville y Parvatil. – es muy extraño en ella.

Verán chicos. La señorita Granger ha tenido un pequeño problema y no está muy bien, es por eso que he venido por ella para llevarla a desayunar. Y no se preocupen si no va a clases. Está excusada y admitida por el profesor Dumbledore. Ahora vallan ustedes a desayunar y luego a clases, y será mejor que no le pregunten a ella que es lo que tiene.

Con este comentario la profesora le ahorró muchas explicaciones al resto de los chicos. A los poco minutos McGonagall entraba al comedor con Hermione vestida de civil y con los ojos hinchados. Le señaló a Hermione que tomara asiento y luego ella misma fue junto a Dumbledore y le susurró algo en el oído quien finalmente asintió.

Hermione estaba en su mundo. Sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero el resto no, y eso la ponía de muy malas. Las lechuzas no se hicieron esperar y la gran mayoría de las mesas recibió la carta.

Miren, una carta del ED.

Hablando de eso ¿dónde creen que estén Harry y Ron? – Preguntó Seamus.

No tengo ni idea. Pero de seguro que los veremos pronto ya que si han mandado una carta de entrenamiento... – Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por Dumbledore quien se paró e instantáneamente todo el salón se calló.

Mis queridos alumnos. Tengo un anuncio no muy bueno que hacerles a todos ustedes. – Hermione dejó de jugar con la comida que tenía en el plato y miró al director que en ese momento la miraba igualmente. – El torneo de Quidditch será cancelado por motivos fuera de mi alcance. – Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y Dumbledore hizo silencio para que hablaran unos minutos. Pero luego volvió a tomar la palabra. – sé que no es lo mejor que les he anunciado pero les puedo asegurar que son muy buenas las excusas que hay para cancelar el torneo. También debo hacer otro comentario... mis niños. A los más grandes los conozco desde siempre, prácticamente y a los más jóvenes creo conocerlos desde siempre también. Son como mi familia durante nueve meses así también como cada profesor. Pero así como yo los considero mi familia debo decirles que como tal, deben estar unidos ante lo que vendrá. Los tiempos no son fáciles, y todos saben cueles son los motivos. Hay que permanecer unidos ante las adversidades y me gustaría que puedan llegar a ver aquel ejemplo que han dejado bien claro unos cuantos alumnos hace unos días atrás. Pero simplemente quiero que sepan, que cuando esté aquí yo pretendo que se esfuercen para ser buenos compañeros. Se que es imposible pedirles que se lleven como hermanos o que sean buenos amigos, pero es necesario que tengan en cuenta que unidos es una mejor forma de estar a salvo. – Tomó aire y miró a cada mesa. Luego volvió a hablar. –ahora que ya han escuchado a este hombre loco quiero pedirles que vallan a clases. Que tengan un buen día.

Hermione no se dirigió a clases como el resto. No, a diferencia de todos ellos, ella fue al salón de entrenamientos. Subió a la oficina y se puso a ojear las hojas de todos y cada uno de esos libros. No sabía que buscaba pero debía verlos. Hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Había encontrado el libro que Luna le había regalado a Harry para el cumpleaños "_La verdad de todas las cosas."_ Mas específicamente en el título "_los fundadores y sus futuros"_ leyó el título debía encontrar al los otros dos herederos que quedaban. "uno murió y el otro desapareci" pensó Hermione

Pero el de Ravenclaw eran dos hermanos. Aquí está.... – Hermione comenzó a leer en voz alta como para que el resto la escuchara, como siempre lo había hecho. – "los cuatro grandes, fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se separaron luego de una grave discusión entre dos de ellos. Grinffindor y Slytherin, en donde discutían acerca de las personas que debían entrar al colegio. Sin embargo las otras dos fundadoras no se entrometieron aunque daban la razón al más pequeño de ellos... Al separarse, dejaron a cargo al Sombreo Seleccionador, quien actualmente se encarga de la selección. Los fundadores tenían diferentes ideas para protegerse. Hufflepuff era muy buena para hacerlo. Y lo hizo correctamente, sin embargo siempre había alguien que debía saber quien era ella. Esto se debe a que la herencia que se basa en Hufflepuff es la siguiente: la herencia va su primogénito no importa que sea mujer o varón. Sin embargo es sabido que si es mujer obtiene un completo poder heredero de la principal Hufflepuff. La Familia que es poseedora de este poder actualmente son los Brench y su única heredera es Gertrudis Brench... Por otro lado Grinffidor: este solo podía tener herederos masculinos. Es decir que si en la familia nacía una mujer era solo transmisora del poder, a este momento en que la mujer posee el poder se lo conoce como herencia muerta, pero aún así es una herencia válida. Godric, sin embargo tuvo como primer hijo a una mujer a la que llamó Elizabeth Grinffindor, quien fue una heredera muerta. Lady Elizabeth se casó con Sir Edward Potter, que era poseedor de una tradición familiar. Ésta se basaba en que cada Potter tenía como primogénito a un varón. Por lo que ha provocado que aún hasta la fecha de hoy la herencia de Grinffindor se encuentre en la familia Potter y que su único heredero sea nada más y nada menos que "El Niño Que Vivi", Harry Potter. También se sabe de un guardián que se encarga de proteger al heredero de Grinffindor especialmente pero también al de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Ese guardián es muy difícil de rastrear ya que es un poder que no se hereda. Se sabe que la última persona que fue el guardián fue una mujer de nombre desconocido en el siglo XVII. El poder del guardián resalta del resto. Puede utilizar magia sin varita. Posee una capacidad superior a mantener la mente fría en diferentes circunstancias y es más inteligente de lo que debe ser una persona a su edad... El tercer fundador es Salazar Slythrin: éste es conocido por su afán de enseñar y dominar a todos los magos de sangre pura. Aborrece a los denominados sangre impura, o sangre sucia y no hablar de los muggles. Se dice que la herencia de este fundador es al igual que en la de Grinffindor por solo Hombres y que las mujeres son herederas muertas. Sin embargo a diferencia del anterior fundador, la heredera de Slytherin tiene el poder de saber que clase de poder posee cada persona y gran capacidad para las pociones; herencia obtenida de Slytherin. Se sabe que la familia actualmente en vigencia con la herencia es o era la familia Walsh, Florence Walsh, ahora muerta al nacimiento de su hijo. Esta es otra de las maldiciones que posee la herencia, la muerte prematura de la madre al tener al niño, no importa si era la heredera o no. Pero ahora su hijo Tom Riddle es el heredero... Finalmente llegamos a Rowena Ravenclaw: La protección de esta fundadora era profunda y especial. Se dice que la herencia se pasa cuando la heredera anterior muere. Es decir que si esa persona que posee su herencia no ha muerto ninguno de sus hijos puede ser heredero aún. Por otro lado no siempre es una mujer la heredera, pero se acostumbra. Sin embargo si la persona heredera es un hombre, el poder será mayor. Tampoco tiene, como en los anteriores casos un heredero predestinado a ser. Podría ser el primogénito como el mas pequeño o el del medio. Y es por eso que cada heredera tiene más de un hijo. Ahora, el hombre que salió elegido no suele tener ningún hijo heredero sino que es su hermana más próxima la que lo tiene, generalmente. La familia que protege esta herencia es una familia griega, que se encuentra en las islas mágicas del EGEO. Sin embargo la heredera murió muy joven y al dar a luz a su segundo hijo, una niña. Sin embargo allí la herencia se dio por perdida porque al parece la madre no llegó a hacer el hechizo de traslado de poder que se suele hacer antes de morir." – Hermione miró a todos lados y se dispersó en su silla. – No me ha dicho nada de lo que yo no sabía, salvo las características del guardián. No entiendo de donde saca estos libros Luna.


	25. Capítulo 23

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXIII

Los casi cien chicos que pertenecían al ED estaban todos acomodados en el cuarto donde se entrenaban. Hermione había pensado hacerlo pro separado, pero luego creyó que hacerlo todo de una vez sería mejor. Cuando se hizo la hora de llegada, la mayoría de los chicos no tenían ni idea del resto de las personas que formaban parte de la sociedad. Pero a Hermione no le importó, debía hacer esto. Terminar rápido para poder hacer otras cosas como, su misión.

-Chicos, por favor. Necesito que ahora me escuchen. – Todos se quedaron en silencio como si hubiera sido Dumbledore el que había hablado. – Están aquí todos, por una simple razón... – Si, Zacarías – dijo Hermione con exasperación cuando el chico levantó la mano para hablar.

-¿dónde está Harry?

-A eso tengo que llegar, si me lo permites – Hermione tomó aire y continuó. – Verán. Están aquí los diferentes grupos porque es necesario que les de una noticia, que supongo, no les gustará. Los entrenamientos del ED serán cancelados hasta fin de año. – Las quejas y murmullos no e hicieron esperar. Todos estaban conformes con el rendimiento de los entrenamientos y no querían que terminara. Sin embargo querían saber porque era eso y poco a poco volvieron a hacer silencio, hasta que otra persona volvió a hablar. - ¿Si, Wolf? – Dijo Hermione al ver a Susana pararse para hablar.

-Bueno, es solo que no todos nosotros somos, directamente "alumnos" de Harry, y me gustaría saber si los que están bajo los entrenamientos de Ronald o tuyos seguirán.

-Lo siento pero eso será imposible. Ha decir verdad, es que Ron tampoco podrá dar clases y yo...deberé ausentarme por un tiempo. Así que les pido disculpas, pero las cosas son así y no podrán seguir con esto. Es probable que para la mayoría de ustedes, el año que viene lo logren hacer. Pero no sabría decirles.

Para Hermione fue muy difícil hacer eso, pero no podía dejar que los chicos no supieran, al menos una parte de las cosas. Ella había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo. Llegó a la sala común y se desplomó sobre su sillón favorito, en donde ella y Harry pasaron una de las tantas noches, y donde ella quedó embarazada. Ante ese recuerdo, Hermione se tocó el vientre instantáneamente. Sabía perfectamente que quedar embarazada a los diez y seis años no era un juego, pero ella estaba dispuesta atenerlo, además que contaba con el apoyo de Harry y de sus amigos. Ron y Luna hacían buen linda pareja, eso siempre lo había dicho desde que se conocieron, pero Ron, como cabeza dura que era, no lo aceptaba. Finalmente lo hizo y son una de las parejas más lindas que hubiera conocido. La otra pareja, Ginny Draco. "definitivamente la pareja dispareja" pensó ella. "pero lo opuesto se atrae" y eso era lo que había pasado. Un Malfoy y una Weasley, un caso perdido. Pero se notaba que ambos e querían tanto como Ron y Luna, o mismo como ella y Harry.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido desde la ventana asustándola de sobre manera. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que era lo que hacía ese ruido.

-Hedwig – Hermione salió corriendo a la ventana donde se encontraba la blanca lechuza y la tomó con sumo cuidado. El ave estaba feliz pro haber cumplido con su objetivo y se acurrucó unos momentos mientras Hermione leía la carta que le había llegado.

_Querida Mione,_

_Espero que todo marche bien con el colegio. Dumbledore no me quiso decir mucho del porqué de tu estancia en Hogwarts y el no haber venido con nosotros, pero confío en que todo marcha bien. Nosotros estamos entrenando muy duro. Estamos separados así que no se mucho del resto. Pero dime ¿cómo estás tu, y Lily? Espero que estén bien, las dos mujeres de mi vida. No sabes como te extraño, con decirte que hasta extraño tus regaños al no estudiar. Además que cuanto más te extraño más te amo. Así que mi amor por ti esta yendo en aumento por cada minuto que no te veo, te siento, te huelo. Necesito acariciarte lo antes posible. Necesito tu calor y tu fuerza. También espero que la niña no te traiga muchos problemas, sabes a lo que me refiero._

_¿sabes? Será mejor que en verdad me ponga a estudiar pociones. Cuando llegue debo rendir los exámenes. Te amo con locura. Nunca lo olvides._

_H P_

_P.D: "Si el cielo fuera papel, y el océano un tintero... no me alcanzaría a escribir lo mucho que te quiero"_

Hermione no podía creer que Harry le había escrito. Se apresuró a buscar algo con que escribir, encontrando las cosas de Colin en una de las mesas. Tomó una pluma, tinta y un pedazo de pergamino.

_Querido Harry,_

_Me alegra haber recibido tu carta, no he estado del todo bien, pero me alegró bastante saber que estás sano y salvo, que es lo que estuve pidiendo desde que te fuiste. Por otro lado debo informarte que deshice el ED hasta nuevo aviso. Yo sola ni iba a poder hacerlo así que opté por hace eso. Por otro lado, ¿cómo sabes que será niña y no niño? Tu tradición dice que siempre el primogénito es varón. Pero nunca se sabe ¿Verdad? y no debes preocuparte, no me ha pasado nada referido a los desmayos o debilidades desde que estoy embarazada, aunque temo que en algún momento vendrán. _

_No tienes idea de lo que te extraño. Todos los días pienso en ti y me vuelvo loca al saber que estás tan lejos de mi. Pero pienso que estás bien y entrenando y ESTUDIANDO me alegra bastante. _

_Te amo con toda mi alma y extraño con el corazón. Así que espero que este tiempo que nos separa termine tan pronto como comenzó. Si ves a los chicos por favor salúdalos de mi parte. _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo_

_H G_

_P.D: "Como bello amanecer, tu amor un día llego, por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió, iluminando mi noches vacías"_

Hermione enrolló el pergamino y se lo ató en la pata a Hedwig para que la llevara donde Harry. Ahora estaba un poco más feliz. Tenía noticias de su amor y eso la ponía mejor. Ella miraba a la lechuza blanca y hermosa alejarse en la distancia cuando sintió un mareo y cayó desmayada.

* * *

-No te preocupes Albus. Ella solo está débil. esto es así desde el año pasado. Pero ahora con su nueva situación comenzará a sentirlo más a menudo y con mayor intensidad.

-Bien Poppy, creo que mejor estamos alerta de la situación. No podemos permitir que nada le pase a ellos dos. – Hermione escuchaba las voces lejanas del director y la enfermera pero no había abierto los ojos debido a la luz del día. De a poco los fue abriendo para acostumbrarse a la luz y se encontró con bastantes personas en la enfermería. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, y unos cuantos chicos que no reconoció hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente.

-Hermione, que bueno que despertaste. – Comentó Neville.

-Nos asustamos mucho cuando te encontramos en la sala común desmayada. Te trajimos enseguida. – Confirmó Dean junto a Seamus que asentía, ahora un tanto despreocupado.

-No se preocupen estoy bien.

-Chicos, será mejor que vallan a clases, el profesor Snape, se enfadará con ustedes si llegan con retraso. – Con ese comentario de la jefa de la casa, los tres chicos salieron disparando para las mazmorras. Pero entonces fueron los mismos adultos los que se acercaron.

-Hermione ¿cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Remus sentándose en la punta de la cama.

-Estoy bien ¿pero que pasó? – Preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Pues, te encontraron desmayada cerca de la ventana. – Aclaró Dumbledore con su usual voz de clama.

-Sabes niña – Continuó la enfermera. – Nos diste un gran susto. El hechizo que recibiste el año pasado no fue un chiste. Te ha dejado débil, bastante diría yo. Es un milagro que... – Pero cayó de pronto.

-¿es un milagro que, Poppy? – Preguntó Remus.

-Es un milagro que no haya sido peor, Remus. – Aclaró la profesora McGonagall. "diablos ella sabe" pensó Hermione para ella.

-Minerva, Poppy, Remus ¿Serían tan amable de dejarme con la señorita Hermione asolas unos momentos? – Preguntó amablemente Dumbledore sin quitarle la mirada a Hermione. Los otros tres asintieron y cada uno se dirigió a continuar con sus obligaciones. Al retirarse completamente y cerciorarse que estaban solos, Albus Dumbledore habló – Hermione. ¿sabes acaso el tipo de hechizo que te lanzaron el año pasado?

-No, pero se que fue muy duro. Tengo entendido que estuve en cama por bastante tiempo. En coma.

-Así es. Ese hechizo que te lanzó uno de los mortífagos en el ministerio fue un hechizo que se los clasifica como crónico.

-¿Crónico? ¿A que se refiere con eso?

-Pues a que. Aunque te hayas recompuesto del hechizo superficialmente, interiormente aún lo tienes. Eso es l oque te ha estado haciendo un tanto más débil que antes. Sin embargo tu lo has sobre llevado bastante bien.

-¿qué hay el bebé?

-Pues, él no lo sufrirá cuando nazca, te lo aseguro. El problema es que... durante la gestión, el niño o niña te quitará bastante energía. Eso se debe a que el embarazo no es del todo normal.

-¿No? – Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida.

-No Hermione. Ese niño es, como decirlo, mucho más poderoso y mágico de lo que debería ser. Y eso se debe a que... por un lado es hijo de un heredero de los cuatro grandes. Y segundo es hijo del guardián. – Hermione palideció de pronto. Por un momento se había olvidado que ella no pertenecía allí. Que era la nieta del director y que era compañera de los padres de Harry. Pero le director la trajo a la realidad.

-eso quiere decir que el bebé será más fuerte de lo normal.

-Eso si es entrenado como corresponde. Pero necesito saber una cosa. ¿has pensado en que el lo que harás? – Hermione sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el anciano pero no quería darle el gusto de contestarle en ese instante.

-¿a que se refiere Profesor?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. El tema del heredero... lamentablemente debo confirmar que hemos cometido un grave error. Pero se puede solucionar con un simple viaje. Hermione, gracias a ti y a la señorita Lovewood, hemos descubierto que ha habido un error al calcular el tiempo.

-Se refiere a los herederos. Que no tuvieron en cuenta a la hija de Grinffindor al sacar la cuenta.

-Exacto. Y eso se puede corregir gracias a ustedes dos ya....

-Profesor. – Le cortó ella – Yo ya tengo decidido lo que voy a hacer.

-Te escucho.

– Esperaré a que nazca el bebé. No puedo volver con él, ya que él pertenece a esta época y no a la anterior. Volveré y me encargaré de corregir el error, pero pretendo volver cuanto antes APRA vivir con mi familia.

-Eso, no se si podrá. Pero debemos buscar la manera de hacerlo. Creo que tienes todo el derecho a volver con tu familia.

-Gracias...

-Ahora descansa, te hará bien.


	26. Capítulo 24

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXIV

Había pasado caso dos meses desde que Harry y los demás se habían ido lejos. Hermione había optado por rendir los exámenes antes de navidad para luego poder estar tranquila con lo del bebe y que nadie le diga nada acerca de ello. Ella había pensado en irse del colegio, pero Dumbledore optó porque sería mejor que se estuviera oculta de la vista del alumnado, pero dentro del colegio. Eso no será difícil, ya que los profesores lo hacen casi todo el tiempo cuando no están dando clases o en sus despachos. Finalmente Hermione aceptó la idea.

Su embarazo de cuatro meses le estaba sentando bien. Parecía una persona mayor y sus rasgos habían cambiado. Estaba contenta por tener un hijo de Harry, pero ¿qué sucedería si luego tenía que irse? Estaba muy preocupada en ese sentido. No quería dejar al niño solo, entonces decidió quedarse con él hasta que Harry volviera, que no sería mucho tiempo después. Pero lo que no iba a hacer, bajo ningún punto e vista era decirle a Harry que era lo haría, eso solo lo sabía Luna y quería que se quedara así.

Los exámenes de pociones, transformaciones, y aritmancia los había aprobado con diez, muy al pesar de Snape. El resto, encantamientos, historia de la medicina y la magia, y cuidados de las criaturas mágicas, las rendiría la próxima semana. Un día antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Y así lo hizo, esas tres materias restantes las había aprobado con honores.

-Hermione, tienes una carta – Dijo Lavander cuando entró al cuarto.

-Gracias. – Ella abrió el sobre y se encontró con la letras encantadora de la señora Weasley.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Lamentamos mucho la pérdida de tus padres. Además que los chicos no están e el colegio seguramente te hará más triste, es por eso que con el resto de la familia hemos decidido invitarte a pasar navidad con nosotros. Espero que puedas asistir. Espero tu respuesta cuanto antes para poder irte a buscar a la estación._

_Saludos Molly Weasley. _

Hermione leyó la carta dos veces para comprender lo que le estaban diciendo. Sonrió para si misma porque en verdad se sentía como en familia cuando estaba con los Weasley, y aunque no lo aceptara públicamente y lo negara bajo juramento, Fred y George eran sin duda los mejores de los hermanos varones (por supuesto sin contar a Ron)

Ella tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió la respuesta afirmativa a la invitación de los Weasley. No quería irse sin despedirse de ellos.

Las vacaciones de diciembre llegaron tan rápido que Hermione no podía entender como era que se había separado de Harry hacía tanto tiempo, si para ella solo habían sido un par de días. Sin embargo el tren partió de la estación y ella se reunió con los prefectos en el tren.

-Bien chicos. La verdad es que a partir de hoy yo no estaré más con ustedes. Me trasladan a otro colegio. Beauxbatons me ha aceptado así que para la vuelta ya no estaré en Hogwarts. – A Hermione se le hacía muy difícil despedirse de esos chicos, y más aún siendo una mentira la excusa. Cuando los prefectos se despidieron de ella en el vagón, fue donde el resto de su grupo de amigos, los de sexto de Grinffindor. – Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes. – Le dijo cuando Dean había vuelto al compartimiento junto con Parvatil y Lavander. – Tengo que decirles que... – Tragó saliva. Los chicos la miraban como... como si fuera alguien importante. – Bueno, me han trasladado a Beauxbatons, por razones personales.

-¿te irás? – Preguntó Lavander con ojos tristes – NO puedes dejarnos. Hermione, eres nuestra amiga – Por primera vez Hermione se sintió que el corazón se le rompía en dos. Nunca había pensado que le importara a sus compañeros. Pero el llanto de Parvatil y la abrazo de Seamus le confirmaron que definitivamente era importante para el grupo.

-Es una verdadera lástima que te marche Hermione, te vamos a extrañar muchísimo. –Le confirmó Neville al abrazarla luego de Seamus.

-¿Vendrás a Hogwarts a buscar tus cosas? – Le preguntó Parvatil.

-No lo creo. El profesor Dumbledore ya se encargó de enviarlas al otro colegio. Vamos chicos ni que me fuera para siempre. – Otra mentira, y otro baldazo de agua fría.

-Hermione tiene razón. Vamos Patil, Brown dejen de llorar. Se va a estudiar a otro lado. No se va a la guerra... – Se detuvo un instante – No lo harás ¿Verdad?

-No Dean. No lo haré.

Poco después el tren amortiguó el paso y a los pocos minutos ya todos bajaban para irse a pasar navidad con sus familias. Neville fue el último en despedirse de Hermione, diciéndole que lamentaba lo de sus padres y que la extrañaría más de la cuenta. Hermione no supo como reaccionar ante tal hecho y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Hermione, ¿Aquí estamos? – Le dijo Fred gritando desde la puerta del umbral que llevaba al paredón entre el andén nueve y diez.

-Hola Fred ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien... ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Solo se que puedo reconocerlos. ¿tus padres?

-Esperan en la casa. Solo hemos venido George y yo.

-Hey, cuéntame. ¿cómo les ha ido con el puesto de chascos?

-Excelente, me alegra que preguntaras. Hemos estado perfeccionando unos nuevos productos.

-Que bien. Creo que Harry estará muy contento con eso

-¿a que te refieres con eso? – Preguntó el segundo gemelo que había escuchado la mitad de la conversación. – No se de que nos hablas.

-Oh vamos. Se muy bien que Harry le dio el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos para abrir la tienda.

-¿Cómo...

-No se preocupen. Harry no me lo ha dicho y no se lo diré a tu madre.

-¿entonces?

-Solo puedo decirles que me lo he enterado por mi misma y gracias a ustedes

-No...

-Si.

-Nuestro propios productos usados en nuestra contra – Dramatizaba Fred mientras George ya había apretado el botón de invisibilidad en el auto volador

-Aja. Pero quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con eso chicos.

-Hermione, Hermione. Ya salimos de Hogwarts como para que nos estés dando órdenes o precauciones.

-Como quieran. Pero yo lo digo pro su madre.

Llegaron poco después a la Madriguera, donde el señor y la señora Weasley esperaban a Hermione desde la puerta. Estaban algo contentos pero también preocupados por sus dos hijos menores. Hermione se esperaba un gran repertorio de preguntas y no se equivocó al entrar a la casa y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Hermione, cielo. ¿Sabes algo de los chicos?

-¿Se refiere a Ron, Ginny y Harry? – Ambos adultos asintieron. – No mucho. La última vez que supe algo fue hace dos meses. Me llegó una carta de Hedwig, donde Harry me contaba que todos estaban bien. Me dijo que los habían separado para entrenar pero que a pesar de no verse, sabía que están bien. También me dijo que están estudiando mucho.

-¿Estudiando?

-Pues si. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que allí estarían entrenando y estudiando para que al llegar a fin de año puedan rendir los exámenes sin ningún problema.

-Solo espero que lleguen bien.

-Disculpe señora Weasley, pero creo que... conociendo a Ron como lo conozco está mejor que bien, al igual que Ginny. Y en cuanto a Harry.,bueno. Todos sabemos las cualidades que tiene para salirse con la suya, siempre.

-En eso, Molly, Hermione tiene razón, solo creo que hay que preocuparse lo necesario. Además si están por consentimiento de Dumbledore, eso quiere decir que sabe lo que hacen.

-Creo que tienes razón. Bueno Hermione. Ve y acomoda tus cosas en el cuarto de Ginny. Pronto estará la cena.

-Si. Claro. – Hermione subió las escaleras y se encaminó al cuarto de su mejor amiga. Se sentó en la cama y se tocó el vientre. Ya se comenzaba a notar el bulto y era mejor decirle a los Weasley para que no haya sorpresa alguna. Al menos decirle a la señora Weasley.

Terminaron de cenar y poco a poco los Weasley se fueron cada uno a su cuarto, quedando solos en la sala el matrimonio y Hermione. Media hora después de estar hablando trivialidades el señor Weasley afirmó que estaba muy cansado y que iría a dormir. Ese era el momento indicado para que Hermione le contara a la señora Weasley algo de la verdad que, en parte le agobiaba.

-Señora Weasley. Tengo que hablar con usted.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo, cariño? – Preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer que estaba tejiendo

-En realidad tengo que hablarle de algo muy importante... es sobre Harry y... yo.

-Si es que ustedes dos están noviando ya lo se querida. No es algo que a alguien con la experiencia que yo tengo pueda serle indiferente.

-Pues, es algo un poquito más importante que eso.

-Entonces dime querida.

-Verá. Primero que todo, quiero decirle que tanto a usted como el señor Weasley los considero como mis segundos padres. Es por eso que, creo que sobre todo usted debería saber esto.

-bueno Hermione, sabes que tanto yo como Arthur te queremos como nuestra segunda hija pero...

-Señora Weasley, estoy... esperando un hijo de Harry. – Esto último lo dijo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de ello. Pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta fue la variedad de tonalidades que tuvo el rostro de la señora Weasley en una fracción de segundos.

-¿Co... Como? – Dijo tartamudeando y finalmente legando a su color natural de piel.

-¿quiere que le explique como? – preguntó confundida, suponiendo que la mujer presente, teniendo tantos hijos supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Bueno, no es necesario que me digas como, sino que. Bueno, me has sorprendido. ¿el lo sabe?

-Sí. Se fue sabiéndolo

-¿y te dejó así, con embarazo y todo?

-Pues sí. Volverá para cuando el niño ya haya nacido.

-Que irresponsable resultó ser. – Dijo medio en serio, medio en broma como para alivianar el tenso ambiente que había en la habitación en esos momentos.

-No crea eso de Harry. Él no quería ir. Yo le insistí para que lo hiciera. Era necesario debido a... bueno, usted sabe cual era el propósito de este viaje.

-Claro que lo sé. Y puedo asegurarte que no estarás sola en esto. Yo te apoyaré en todo, niña.

-No es necesario. Tengo todo lo necesario para...

-No me refiero a Dinero Hermione. Sino a compañía. Y cariño y afecto. Todo l oque se necesita para que una madre sea realmente feliz, hasta que llegue el padre del niño.

-Gracias señora Weasley... – Hermione abrazó a la mujer. De verdad se sentía como en casa.

-Dime ahora. Ya tienen los nombres para el niño o niña.

-Si, James Sirius Potter, o Lilian Hermione Potter.

-Lindos nombres – Dijo algo triste. Eso le recordaba a la agradable infancia y adolescencia que había tenido junto a esos grandes chicos. Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la mujer.

-Señora Weasley. No, por favor. – Le pidió abrazándola nuevamente. A veces era inevitable sentirse mal, culpable o triste simplemente.

-No me hagas caso, cariño. Es solo que recordé unos buenos tiempos de mi época de Hogwarts. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba un par de años más arriba que los padres de Harry. Pero los conocía bien. En realidad, ¿Quién no conocía a esos locos? Y las chicas. Se hacían llamar peregrinas. Se habían unido para hacerles frente a los Merodeadores. Por su puesto que no tardaron en emparejarse. Decían que eran sus "correspondientes rivales" pero cada una termino de novia. Imagina que Lily y James, prácticamente se odiaban Y además que había un integrante en cada grupo que estaba como mediador. Recuerdo que de los chicos había uno, ¿Cómo era su nombre?... ha si, ya recuerdo –Hermione la miraba contenta. Al parecer, no sabía la razón. A la señora Weasley le hacía bien hablar de aquello y eso a Hermione no le molestaba. Era más, le agradaba saber cosas de los Merodeadores. – Su nombre era Nicolás, no recuerdo su apellido pero ese era su numbre. Un excelente chico. Y de las muchachas la muy conocida Guinibege Dumbledore. Era la nieta del director ¿Sabías? Se decía que era como la Merodeadora que hacía falta en el grupo.

-¿Guinibege Dumbledore? – Hermione no podía creerlo, esa era... supuestamente, ella.

-Si. Era una persona divina. Hasta un poco parecida a ti, ahora que recuerdo. Pero su cabello era oscuro y sus rizos muy marcados. En fin. Siempre se estaban haciendo jugarretas, era la parte divertida del día, el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena. Siempre pasaba algo y cada vez que llegábamos todos, incluso los Slitherin, esperaban que hicieran algo. Ya sea comenzar o finalizar con una venganza. Recuerdo también que, si, el profesor Dumbledore, casi finalizando los años de colegio de los chicos, comenzó a hacer la vista gorda. Era obvio que disfrutaba de aquello. – La mirada de Molly Weasley se entristeció.

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Pues la desgracia mi niña. Esos nueve chicos comenzaron a entrar en al desgracia. Todos cuando salieron del colegio. La primera fue Samantha... Figg, creo que era. Se dice que la torturaron hasta matarla. Le siguió ese chico Nicolás, me contó Albus que lo mató el propio Señor Oscuro... – Cada vez sonaba más triste y se notaba que hacía fuerza para no llorar – Luego Susan Grin, la chica que tienen de profesora de duelo. Se escondió valla a saber donde, desapareció luego de la muerte de Nicolás. A otra de las chicas, la madrina de Harry, Kate... estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos apropiado.

-¿Dónde?

-En medio de un enfrentamiento. La verdad era que ella estaba en entrenando para ser auror, igual que Lily y los merodeadores. Pero cayó valla a saber uno como, en medio del enfrentamiento y la mató uno de los mortífagos. Y creo que el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

-¿Los padres de Harry?

-Exacto. La "muerte" de Pettigrew, Sirius de prisionero... Remus quedó devastado, es el único que quedó del grupo de diez.

-Diez. Pero solo me dijo de nueve. ¿qué sucedió con la nieta de Dumbledore? – Hermione debía saberlo. Se suponía que Guinibege era ella, entonces quería saber que había sido de ella.

-Bueno. Esa chica, se dijo que fue trasladada a otro colegio. Al de Salem en Estados Unidos a principios de su sexto año. Pero me dijeron que volvió para el séptimo... – La señora Weasley colocó su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar. – Pero no recuerdo haberla visto en la fiesta de casamiento de James y Lily que fue dos años después, y mucho menos en la de compromiso de Kate y Remus... creo que se volvió a ir cuando finalizó el último curso.

-Un momento ¿acaso dijo que Remus y la madrina de Harry estaban comprometidos?

-Pues si. ¿no se los ha dicho Remus?

-Eh, no.

-¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que vallas a dormir. Necesitas descansar por dos ahora.

Hermione se dirigió al que por ahora sería su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el pantalón del pijama dejándose ver frente al espejo se pequeña barriga que se comenzaba a ver más gordita y redonda. Se colocó de perfil y se tocó el vientre.

-Pronto nacerás. Y yo no estaré contigo para verte crecer. – Luego de colocarse la casaca del pijama se acostó en la cama y no se levantó hasta la mañana siguiente.


	27. Capítulo 25

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXV

-Vamos Harry, debes hacerlo – Decía un hombre parado como a diez metros del chico mientras que éste apuntaba a una araña gigante.

-Pero ¿Por qué arañas? ¿qué te han hecho?

-Nada, pero debes practicar con algo vivo Harry, sino nunca sabrás si lo sabes o no. Ahora vamos. Inténtalo. – Harry apuntó contra la araña

-Avada Kedavra – La araña cayó la suelo casi al instante en que le rayo de luz verde entró en contacto con ella. – Enevate Totalius . – El arácnido se recuperó tan rápido como al caer, pero esta vez fue un rayo de luz plateado lo que la reanimó.

-Excelente. Simplemente maravilloso. Lo has logrado en una vez. Nadie puede hacerlo así.

-¿De donde sacaron ese hechizo?

-Es un hechizo de la antigua magia arcana. Solo se practica aquí.

-¿y porque me la están enseñando?

-Porque los grandes dioses han decidido que es hora de unirse a los magos y derrotar a un mal en común.

-Un momento. ¿Voldemort es también su enemigo?

-En parte. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que puedes defenderte de un Avada Kedavra cuando quieras.

-Puedo defender a otros querrás decir.

-Eso mismo.

-Solo me pregunto por que no lo habrán utilizado con mis padres para protegerlos. – Pensó Harry mientras caminaba al comedor a comer algo.

* * *

-Fantástico Virginia. La poción Encanto ha quedado muy bien.

-Gracias.

-No sabía que eras tan buena para pociones.

-Bueno no es para tanto. – La mujer de cabello largo negro con reflejos colorados, ojos miel bastante oscuros y piel extremadamente blanca, la miraba desde el otro lado del humo semi verdoso que salía del caldero. Tomó un frasco que tenía en una mesa y vertió allí parte de la poción, para luego guardarla en una vitrina donde había más de quince frascos de varios colores.

-Ya pronto aprenderás a hacer las pociones necesarias. Solo te faltan cinco.

-Me gustaría que impartieras pociones en lugar del fastidio de Snape.

-¿Saverius? Pero si es una gran persona... bueno, para algunos. – corrigió al ver la cara de disgusto de Ginny. - ¿Sabes? Yo tenía una amiga que adoraba a Severius Snape.

-¿Una Slitheryn quizá?

-Te equivocas, era una Grinffindor. Y una muy buena pro cierto. Cuando se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador, éste tardó como diez minutos para saber en que casa ponerla. Cuando pro fin grito Grinffindor, todos le preguntamos que le había dicho el sombrero, ella simplemente nos dijo "una decisión difícil. No sabía en que casa ponerme, al parecer podía entrar en cualquiera de las cuatro. Fue difícil, eso mismo."

-¿En las cuatro casas? – Preguntó Ginny. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en la mesa donde rápidamente un elfo les llevó un palto de comida a cada una. - ¿Como era eso?

-Luego lo descubrimos. Tu sabes que cada casa tiene una cualidad que adopta para elegir a sus representantes.

-Si, Griffindor la valentía. Hufflepuff la honestidad y bondad. Ravenclaw la inteligencia y Slytherin la astucia.

-Así es. Pues esta chica tenía las cuatro cualidades bien marcadas. Es por eso que le costó tanto al sombrero decidirse. Pero al parecer la envió a la mejor casa. ¿no crees?

-Depende del punto de vista en que lo veas. Todas las casas son buenas a su manera. Y puede que Slytherin sea la más odiada pero no es la peor. No existe la peor casa, sino la peor persona que le da la fama a la casa. Y de eso es el fiel caso de Voldemort que perteneció a Slytherin.

-Eres muy sabia Virginia. ¿Qué te dijo el sombrero?

-No recuerdo muy bien. Pero se que estaba indeciso si enviarme a Grinffindor o Hufflepuff.

-Ya también estaría indecisa. Y aún así hubiera pensado en Ravenclaw más que en Hufflepuff.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el césped mirando al vacío. Desde hacía tiempo que lo hacía. Pensaba en Ginny constantemente, en Potter Weasley y Granger. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no eran lo que él había pensado. Eran muy buenas personas y se lamentaba no haberlo visto antes. Siempre juntos, reían, estudiaban, jugaban, discutían, pero seguían juntos, hasta el final. Le daba envidia.

-Draco ¿en que piensas?

-Lo que tu... – Dijo a la persona que le hablaba – Solo lo que tu piensas.

-Vamos, dime la verdad sabes que puedo saberlo.

-Inténtalo entonces

-¿no vas a decirme?

-Un Malfoy no demuestra sus sentimientos o emociones. – La mujer de cabello castaño claro y corto, ojos negros muy intensos y piel bastante oscura se sentó junto a Draco en el césped.

-¿Eres acaso un Malfoy?

-Claro que... – Se giró la miró por primera vez. - ¿Si? Ya no lo se.

-Eso es lo que quería saber. Eres Malfoy, lo llevas en la sangre pero también la sangre Black. Y eso cambia las cosas.

-¿A que se refiere? Solo tres o cuatro personas Black han podido salir del mundo de Voldemort y no los ha ido muy bien por lo que veo. – Draco se dio cuenta que había pronunciado "su" nombre y que además con odio y repulsión.

-Ya diste el primer paso Draco. Solo debes elegir que quieres ser... ¿Malfoy o Black?

-Draco, solo quieres ser Draco. – Dijo volviendo a mirar al vacío que tanto llamaba su atención. La mujer sonrió y se levantó.

-Solo dos cosas... que hallan sido tres o cuatro personas como tu dices no quiere decir que no puedan ser más... y segundó... no porque sigas mirando hacia allí vas a poder ver a Virginia. Te recomiendo que entres y comas algo. Te vendrá bien para después.

-Ya voy.... ¡Y deje de entrar en mi mente! ¿Quiere?

-Como quieras.

* * *

-Vamos Luna. Debes descubrirlo – Ella estaba parada en medio de un habitación llena de cosas inservibles, a lo que ella llamaría chulerías de alta calidad. Debía encontrar al hombre que estaba invisible o valla a saber alguien en que forma. El hombre le hablaba directamente a su cerebro cosa que le molestaba porque no sabía de donde provenía específicamente. – Luego de esto te prometo que comeremos.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Siente Luna. Sabes que hay algo raro aquí. Lo puedes percibir, entonces trata de encontrarlo. Una tu sentido común. – Luna cerró los ojos. Ahora solo veía todo negro, pero de pronto la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza se hacía más fuerte y un pequeñísimo resplandor apareció en su vista negra. Comenzó a seguir esa luz. Y sentía una presencia en el lugar que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. La luz a su vez se incrementaba lo que quería decir que estaba funcionando, pero entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba mal? Sentía que estaba equivocada y nunca le había pasado algo así en su vida.

-La derecha. Abrió los ojos y se encaminó a ese poder que sentía pero solo se encontró con la varita del hombre sobre el suelo. Entonces se giró justo para apuntar con es misma varita a la nada detrás suyo. – Estás aquí. – Dijo. El hombre se hizo de pronto visible

-Bien Luna. Nunca te fíes de nada. La primera regla... solo cree en tus instintos

-Pero no olvide la segunda, confía en aquellos que confían en ti.

-No conocía es regla ¿quién te la ha enseñado?

-La vida. Y los amigos.

* * *

Ron corría de aquí para allá., subía y bajaba obstáculos. Caminaba por el barro, subía cuerdas y trepaba árboles. Esa era la parte inofensiva del trabajo. Debía enfrentarse a todo tipo de monstruos, algo que le hizo acordarse a la tercera prueba que tuvo que pasar su mejor amigo en cuarto, en el torneo de los tres magos.

-No se aún para que hago todo este ejercicio. Comprendo la parte de los enfrentamientos pero las cuerdas y los árboles... carece de total sentido para mi.

-Que buen oque tengas una opinión Ron, pero no me interesa. Debes hacerlo y ya. Esto se llama supervivencia.

-¿En verdad? Yo que creía que se llamaba pérdida de tiempo.

-No vas a vences ese miedo que le tienes a las cosas si sigues así. Siempre pensando en las cosas que "no puedes hacer"

-¿Para eso estoy aquí? ¿para dejar de temerle a las arañas o a Voldemort? Yo no le temo a lo segundo. Me enfrenté, o mejor dicho NOS enfrentamos a él desde que estamos en primero.

-Me gustaría hacer resaltar algo, tanto tu como Hermione solo ayudaron a dar con él. Pero fue Harry quien se enfrentó a Voldemort desde primero. La piedra filosofal por ejemplo, tu te arriesgaste en el tablero de ajedrez y ella en la prueba de pociones, pero Harry pasó al espejo donde estaban Quirriel y Voldemort. En segundo, la cámara secreta. Hermione se quedó paralizada cuando encontró la verdad sobre la bestia y tu lo acompañaste pero debiste quedarte con Lockhart, así que solo él se encontró con Tom Riddle. En cuarto , nadie pudo ayudarlo a enfrentarse con Voldemort ya revivido completamente...

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-No es lo que importa ahora...Ron, no quiero hacerte sentir menos porque no es mi intención. Lo único que quiero es que comprendas que a partir de ahora el enfrentamiento lo harán los seis y quien sabe quien más. Es importante que estés preparado para cualquier cosa, porque es lo mejor. Y respecto a los ejercicios, ya te lo dije. Nunca se sabe que pueda ocurrir. Y será mejor que estemos preparados para lo que sea. ¿entiendes?

-Claro.

-Además supongo que quieres ayudar a tu mejor amigo

-Por su puesto que quiero. Eso que lo que más quiero hacer, porque es mi hermano.

-entonces ¿Qué es l oque debes hacer?

-Estos estúpido ejercicios de trepar cuerdas y árboles.

-Vamos y deja de bromear.

-No fue broma.

* * *

Hermione no sabía nada de los chicos desde Navidad que recibió una carta de Harry y los Weasley una de Ron y Ginny. Estaba muy contenta de que Harry y los demás estuvieran bien, pero le preocupaba el hecho de su embarazo. LA señora Weasley se había ofrecido quedarse con ella en Hogwarts pero Hermione le dijo amablemente que no hacía falta que se quedara, aunque sí le gustaría que la visitara de vez en cuando. Esto se debía que Madame Pomfrey estaba la completo cuidado y control de Hermione y el bebé.

Por otro lado, se estaba acercando el fin de curso y Hermione no sabía cuando volverían los chicos. Era extraño pero había comenzado a extrañas hasta a Malfoy. Hacía tiempo que se le notaba la panza de embarazada pero no le importaba, Dumbledore le había dado un lugar bastante grande, con dos cuartos amplios y un estar con una hermosa chimenea donde se sentaba en una mecedora que leer frente al fuego. Uno de los cuartos tenía una cama adoselada, doble. Hermione se acaloró cuando le mostraron el cuarto, imaginando el porqué de la doble cama. El segundo cuarto estaba vacío, eso le daba la pauta a Hermione que lo podía decorar a su antojo, sabiendo para que era el cuarto.

Dumbledore le había donde libre albedrío para hacer lo que quisiera con el espacio que le habían dado en el colegio y también de deambular por las instalaciones, siempre y cuando no la viera ningún estudiante. Además que el propio director había ido a las cocinas y había preguntado por algún elfo que quisiera hacerse cargo de atender a Hermione. Enseguida una manito delgada adornada pro un guante azul se extendió por la multitud de elfos.

-Señor Dumbledore. Dobby quiere hacer el trabajo, señor. Eso si a la señorita Hermione Granger no le molesta señor.

-Dobby, sería un honor que tu estuvieras ayudándome. Y por favor dime Hermione.

-Muy bien señorita Hermione... oh, lo ovidada señorita. - Dobby se acercó a la chica y le susurró en el oído. – a Dobby le ha encantado los guantes que le ha regalado la señorita – Dijo luciendo los guantes, uno azul y otro rojo, con entusiasmo y alegría. – gracias señorita

-No hay de que Dobby, te los mereces. Aunque me hubiera alegrado que Winky también aceptara los que les regalé.

-No se preocupe por ella. Aunque no quiera aceptar los guantes, ha estado mejor que nunca. Hasta trabaja como con su antiguo dueño. – Dumbledore miraba contento la conversación de la chica con el elfo pero luego los interrumpió.

-Ejem. Disculpa Dobby, pero me gustaría decirte unas cosas respecto a tu nuevo trabajo.

-Claro señor Dumbledore.

-escucha bien. A partir de ahora solo te harás cargo de la señorita, que coma, que se cuide, y que principalmente nadie sepa de su existencia en el colegio ¿está bien?

-Claro señor. Solo me encargaré de la señorita Hermione señor.

-eso es. Ahora Hermione ¿vamos?

-Claro profesor. Dobby nos vemos más tarde

-No lo dude señorita. – Hermione se colocó su capa aunque no la abotonó, dejaba que su vientre se viera con la ropa Muggle.

-Está creciendo ¿verdad? – Comentó el director.

-Así es. Y me asusta en parte.

-No se preocupe. No debe estar asustada por nada. ¿Poppy asistirá el parto?

-Eso le pedí yo. La señora Weasley quería que valla al hospital pero creo que sería mejor mantener esto en secreto. Que nadie se entere, y no sabemos con que personas se codea Tom.

-¿Tom? – Preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Si, Tom Riddle. Me parece ridículo decirle por un sobrenombre que eligió para tenerle miedo. Además que Tom lo hace ver más humano.

-Ni que lo diga señorita. Tom es tan humano como usted o yo.

-Eso esperemos. – llegaron al cuarto que ocupa Hermione y Dumbledore se despidió de ella. Rápidamente Hermione se quitó la túnica y se sentó en la mecedora, acariciando el vientre. – que sorpresa será. Para todos. ¿verdad? – Le decía hablando a su vientre. – Puro poder, pura fuerza... me asusta pero no me importa, seremos felices todos, como una familia no importa que suceda. Estaremos juntos.


	28. Capítulo 26

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXVI

-Ha llegado la hora de volver. Recuerden todo lo que han aprendido - El hombre que había estado entrenando con Harry había hablado a cada uno de los chicos que allí se encontraban – Vallan a dormir que mañana temprano volverán a casa... Harry – Le llamó. – Me gustaría hablar contigo, un momento.

-Claro. Ron, espérame arriba.

-No lo dudes amigo. ¿Vamos? – preguntó al resto de los chicos.

-Siéntate.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

-Pues, verás Harry. Lo que tengo que decirte, puede que te parezca un tanto extraño, ridículo o incluso te vengan nombres a la cabeza de los cuales esperas explicaciones...

-Déjeme decirle que creo que para extraño ya estoy yo, y este mundo mágico, no creo que otra cosa me haga sobresaltarme tanto como cuando me entré de todo esto.

-Probemos entonces- -dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa. Pero que aún así sonreía con todo esplendor con sus ojos verde esmeralda. – Tengo la obligación de decirte la verdad Harry.

-Lo escucho entonces.

-Harry. Tu madre, no es... bueno. Ella no es hermana de la mujer que te crió.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes, pero déjame terminar. Lily pertenece aquí en el EGEO. Ella nació aquí hace 35 años. Cuando nació su madre murió, pero vivió lo suficiente para verla y sonreírle al menos una vez.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Porque yo estaba allí Harry. Tenía ocho años cuando ella nació... Lily es, mi hermana. – Harry no dijo nada. Seguía mirando esos ojos esmeralda que le habían llamado la atención y que ahora comprendía el porqué. – el caso es que tanto mi madre como tu abuela era Persephone, la heredera de Ravenclaw, pero antes de morir y en secreto eligió a su próximo heredero

-¿mi madre?

-No... yo.

-La verdad estoy perdido.

-Harry, yo soy el legítimo hermano de Lily, tu madre. Soy tu tío y heredero de Ravenclaw.

-Y como es que mi madre acabó con los Evans entonces?

-Tu abuela tenía un matrimonio muy amigo, dio la casualidad que eran el hijo y nuera de Dumbledore. Cuando Persephone estaba por dar a luz le pidió a sus amigos que se encargan de mi y que le entregaran a Dumbledore a la pequeña que nacería. Y así lo hicieron. Cuando Dumbledore la tuvo en brazos decidió que sería lo mejor para ella entregarla a una familia muggle para que la cuidara y que no supiera que era Bruja hasta que la llamaran para Hogwarts. Y además aceptaron nunca decirle la verdad a Lily. Ella no podía saberlo, supuestamente.

-A ver. Déjeme ver si entendí. Mi madre no es Evans, por lo que no tiene nada que ver con Petunia, Vernon y Dudley. Además que usted es el heredero de Ravenclaw y hermano de mi madre.

-Así es. Y lamento si estás decepcionado pero...

-¿Bromea?

-¿cómo?

-Es lo mejor que me pudo haber dicho, bueno... una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber dicho.- Harry sonrió – Eso quiere decir que no tengo ni pizca que ver con los Dursley.

-En definitiva, no. Pero no pueden enterarse. Si lo hacen se romperá el encantamiento que se formó entre tu madre y Petunia.

-Comprendo.

-Será mejor que vallas a la cama. Estoy seguro que te esperan arriba...

-¿Cree que ellos podrían? – Preguntó Harry al hombre.

-Claro Harry. Siempre y cuando no lo revelen demasiado. Otra cosa. – Harry estaba a mitad de camino hacia las escaleras cuando se detuvo y se giró para ver al hombre que lo llamaba. – Deja de tratarme de usted. Puedes decirme tío o Apolo... y toma, esto le pertenecía a tu madre. – El hombre le entregó una cadena de oro muy precioso con un dije en forma de lágrima que contenía una especie de líquido espeso que cambiaba entre los tonos del azul y celeste.

-¿qué es esto?

-Es un dije que le pertenece a tu madre. Quiero que tu lo tengas.

-Gracias tío. Nos vemos mañana.

Al legar al cuarto Harry no se sorprendió al ver a Ron esperándolo, lo que le provocó sorpresa fue lo que vio luego.

-Así que reemplazas a Mione ¿verdad Ron? – Dijo el oji-verde sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

-insistieron – Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa parecida a la de Harry. Ron estaba sentado en el suelo con el diario El Profeta en sus manos, apoyando su espalda contra la cama de Harry. Luna estaba acostada sobre la misma cama, de costado, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su novio. Ginny y Draco estaban sentados en la cama contigua jugando a las cartas Muggles. Y de vez en cuando se decepcionaban porque no tenían ningún truco. Harry cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama más próxima boca arriba, con los brazos bajo su nuca y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ginny haciendo a un lado sus cartas y esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas. Harry suspiro y miró a los chicos.

-Harry.

-¿qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? Cuenta, cuenta. – Decía Ginny

-Me dijo que... mi madre no es Evans, que él es mi tío, y que soy nieto de la heredera de Ravenclaw pero que murió y lo es él ahora.

-Espera que me perdí. ¿Acaso dijiste que ella no es Evans?

-Eso fue exactamente... en grandes rasgos... mi madre era hija de la heredera de Ravenclaw

-Wow. – fue lo que dijo Draco - ¿Nació aquí?

-¿Quién?

-Tu madre. Ella ¿Nació aquí?

-Me dijo que si.

¿Por qué lo preguntas Draco? – dijo Ginny cariñosamente pero confundida.

-¿No vieron el dije que tenía Apolo y la profesora Grinn?

-Un dije en forma de lágrima.

-¿De que hablan? Cielo no entiendo.

-Escucha Ronald. Hay un dije en forma de lágrima que solo poseen los habitantes del EGEO. Negro para los aldeanos, pero existen otros de colores.

-Esos son exactamente doce. De diferentes colores y cada color representa a un poder... un dios griego.

-Apolo tenía el dije de colores naranjas y la profesora verdes.

-Esos colores simbolizan a dos dioses. El naranja al dios Apolo, el verde a la diosa Demeter.

-Además que le violeta es el de Atenea y...

-Y ¿qué hay con el azul? – Preguntó deliberadamente Harry

-¿Por qué?

-Dime.

-Es el de... –Luna cerró los ojos y pensó pero fue Draco el que contest

-Artemisa. El azul es de Artemisa. – Terminó. Harry entonces mostró el dije.

-Es de mi madre. Me lo entregó Apolo antes de subir.

-Harry. Eres hijo de una Diosa y un Heredero.

-Eso quiere decir que tu magia es distinta a la del resto.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos Ron. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa tímida.

-Está bien.... Voldemort tiene nuevos aliados. Los gigantes finalmente se unieron a él – Ron blandió el periódico frente a sus amigos. – Lean.

* * *

-Estamos a junio, los chicos ya deben estar por volver de su entrenamientos ¿no crees? – Hermione platicaba con Dobby amenamente. Hacía un par de días que Hermione debía estar en cama por su embarazo, y Dobby se encargaba de atenderla lo mejor posible.

-Ya lo creo señorita Hermione. El señor Harry Potter volverá pronto para estar con usted y el bebé. – Dijo el elfo mientras le entregaba una bandeja con la comida.

-Gracias Dobby, pro cuidar de mi.

-No se haga problema señorita Hermione, recuerde que además de ser el trabajo de Dobby, Dobby lo hace con verdadero placer, señorita. – En ese momento Hermione tiró la bandeja al suelo machando todo, Dobby se asustó por el ruido pero luego vio que Hermione estaba frunciendo el seño por el dolor.

-Dobby, creo que... rompí... bolsa. Llama a Madame Pomfrey

-En seguida señorita. – En un abrir y cerrare de ojos Dobby desapareció y apareció por la puerta cinco minutos después con la enfermera junto a él.

-Hermione respira.

-Le juro que intento pero es mas fuerte que yo.

-Tranquila, solo respira. – Le enfermera se cambió la ropa con un toque de varita y hechizó a Hermione para que flotara y así poder llevarla más rápidamente a la enfermería.

Hermione gritaba del dolor y la fuerza. Junto a ella se encontraba la profesora McGonagall y la señora Weasley que había llamado Dumbledore cuando se enteró del momento que estaba viviendo Hermione.

-Vamos niña, respira tranquila. Cuando yo te diga puja. Uno, dos, tres... PUJA – Hermione hizo la fuerza que pudo. Transpiraba a grandes cantidades y estaba tan roja como el color de pelo de la señora Weasley. – vas muy bien, ya veo la cabecita. Otra vez PUJA. – de pronto un llanto se escuchó en toda la enfermería. Hermione escuchaba llorar a su hijo. Un hermoso varoncito.

-Respira Hermione, tranquila. – Decía La profesora mientras que Hermione respiraba agitadamente.

Fuera de la sala, se encontraban los hombres Weasley, Arthur, Persy y los gemelos, además que estaba Dumbledore. Cuando de repente se levantó.

-Lamente retirarme ahora, pero debo ir a recibir a alguien importante.

-¿A quien Albus?

-Al recientemente Padre, Arthur. Harry acaba de llegar y no viene solo.

* * *

-Nadie ha venido a saludarnos. – Decía Ron.

-Que descortesía. – Acotó Draco.

-Amor, no empieces. Recuerden además que acabaron las clases hace poco.

-Wiskers tiene razón.

-Creo que iré a ver a Mione.

-Chicos. Que bueno que estén aquí. – Saludó Dumbledore que llegaba junto a ellos por otro lado.

-profesor. ¿Donde está Hermione?

-Bueno Harry, por eso especialmente es por lo que he venido.

-¿A que se refiere? – Preguntó Ron.

-LA señorita Hermione está en la enfermería.

-¿COMO? – Gritaron los cuatro.

-Lo que oyen pero no se asusten está bien. Pero creo que el señor Potter le gustaría verla, y conocer a alguien.

-¿Se refiere a que...?

-Si Harry. – Dumbledore no tuvo tiempo de decir más. Tanto Harry como Ron salieron corriendo a la enfermería, camino por el que Dumbledore venía. Los otros tres no tuvieron otra opción que seguirles. Harry corría a unos pocos metros más alejado de Ron. Estaba totalmente nervioso y triste. Le había prometido a Hermione que iba a estar para el nacimiento del bebé.

-Mione. – Dijo cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería de golpe.

-Señor Potter, le recuerdo que está en una enfermería no en un campo de Quidditch.

-Lo siento...

-Está aquí Harry. – Dijo el señor Weasley. – Te felicito. – Harry se acercó a donde Hermione estaba acostada. Con el cabello recogido algo des prolijo, y bastante colorada. Tenía en brazos un pequeño bulto celeste y le sonreía mientras una solitaria lágrima corría pro su rostro.

-Harry. Llegaste. – Hermione se limpió la lágrima y le extendió la mano desocupada a Harry para que se acercara. – Ven, quiero a presentarte a alguien. – Harry vio a un niño en sus brazos. Muy pequeñito pero era hermoso así como su madre. – Harry, quiero que conozcas a James Sirius Potter, hijito, él es tu padre Harry... di hola. – decía con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Hermione no sabes cuanto te amo. – Le dijo Harry besando su frente y sentándose en un pequeño espacio en la cabecera de la cama lo más cerca posible de su novia y su hijo.

-Harry hay otra persona que también quiere conocerte – Dijo la señora Weasley. Harry separó la vista de su pequeño hijo y la posó en la señora colorada. Tenía cargando a un bulto, pero éste era rosa.

-Amor. – Dijo Hermione mientras la señora Weasley le daba a Harry una preciosa bebita. – Ella es Lily Hermione Potter... – Harry la miró sorprendido. Pero ella sonrió aún más y continuó. – Tu primogénita.

-¿Mi que? – Dijo él aún sin entender.

-¿Hay que hacerte un esquema Tagus? – Dijo alguien desde la puerta. Allí estaban Luna, Draco, Ginny y Ron, éste último era quien había hablado. – tienes una hija primogénita.

-Lo que Tagus no entiende Weasel es ¿Cómo es que tiene una hija? Se supone que los Potter tienen primogénito varón nada más.

-Pues lo que tienes aquí son mellizos Harry, y la niña fue la segunda en nacer, por lo tanto la más grande.

-No puedo creerlo. – Decía Harry mientras miraba como embobado a la niña que tenía en brazos.

-Pues creerlo amor. Porque son tuyos.

-Nuestros. Son nuestros hijos.

-Chicos, creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos.

-Estaremos en el comedor si nos necesitas Hermione.

-Gracias Señora Weasley.

Harry luego de un tiempo de ver embobado a su niña se la entregó a Ginny. Mientras que Hermione le mostraba a su niño a Ron y se lo dejaba cargar. Harry y Hermione miraban como las respectivas parejas miraban a los niños. Hasta que Hermione habló.

-Oigan. Quiero decirles algo... en realidad queremos. – Dijo mirando a Harry quien asentía y sonreía.

-Mione tiene razón... Ron, Luna. En verdad nos sentiríamos muy contentos que fueran los padrinos de James. Sabemos que estará en buenas manos. – Ron le entregó el niño a Luna y se acercó a sus mejores amigos.

-No saben lo honrado que me siento que me elijan como el padrino de James. Me encantaría. ¿qué dices Luna?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ronald.

-Chicos. – Comenzó ahora Hermione. – Nos gustaría también que tanto tú Gin como tú Draco, sean los padrinos de Lily. – Draco quedó congelado, pálido ante la propuesta. Ginny aceptó casi al instante pero estaban esperando la del rubio.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué quieren que sea el padrino de la niña.?

-Porque confiamos en ti. – dijo Hermione.

-Además. Yo te considero mi amigo Grim. – Draco se acercó a Harry y por primera vez le abrazó con fuerza. Con sentimiento.

-Entonces acepto serlo. Les agradezco este voto de confianza en mi, se que no lo merezco pero..

-No digas eso Draco. Eres parte del grupo ahora.

-Valla que ha crecido ¿No creen chicos?

-Es verdad esto ha cambiado demasiado.

-Nosotros con hijos. Ron de novio. Draco Malfoy con nosotros. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Pues ya saben, esto será una anécdota para nuestros hijos y estos preciosos niños. – Así estuvieron los seis, riendo hablando y jugando hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de algo. Nuevos apodos.

-Hey un momento ¿qué eso es de Tagus, Grim, Weasel, Wiskers y Mole?

-Son apodos Linda. – Dijo Harry.

-Es verdad no le hemos dicho nada.

-¿acerca de qué?

-Es que... somos animagos Herm. Cada uno es un animal diferente y para eso nos hemos puesto apodos diferentes.

-Explíquenme. – decía un tanto molesta pero su ansia de saber la dominaba.

-De acuerdo. Yo me transformo en caballo halado, Tagus quiere decir tajo. Ya sabes por la cicatriz

-Yo soy una comadreja. Ya sabes de donde viene el nombre. Weasel quiere decir eso.

-Yo soy un gato montés, de ahí el nombre, Wiskers quiere decir bigotes – Dijo Ginny.

-A mi me dicen Mole, quiere decir lunar. Y me transformo en un picaflor.

-Y yo soy un Perro, me dicen Grim. Por el animal.

-Ya comprendo. Entonces son un caballo halado, un perro, una comadreja, un picaflor y un gato montés.

-Así es.

-Veo que se han estado divirtiendo sin mi.

-Ni que lo creas. Fue puro entrenamiento. Y hace poco volvimos a vernos.

-Chicos – La voz de la enfermera se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada. – Dejen que descanse un poco del esfuerzo fue grande para ella. Así que pueden venir a verla mañana. Señor Potter, tiene la autorización del director de quedarse hoy con la señorita Hermione.

-Gracias Madame Pomprey.

-Nos vemos mañana Herm.

-Si adiós chicos.


	29. Capítulo 27

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXVII

Los chicos habían rendido cada uno sus exámenes. Tanto Luna como Ginny los TIMOS como Ron, Harry y Draco los correspondientes a sus respectivas materias. Hermione los había rendido para la semana de navidad por lo que se dedicó exclusivamente al cuidado de sus dos pequeños. A veces se sentía una mala persona y en especial una mala madre cuando recordaba lo que debía hacer. No sería fácil dejar todo atrás, era seguro que sus intenciones eran volver con Harry y sus hijos pero no era seguro que le destino lo quisiera de igual forma que ella, por lo que minuto que pasaba, minuto que le dedicaba a su novio y a sus pequeños hijos.

Los demás se adaptaron rápidamente a la idea de tener niños en la "Familia", por así decirlo. Tanto Harry como Hermione le habían dicho a los señores Weasley que querían que sean los abuelos de los niños a falta, por ambas partes, de los correspondientes. El matrimonio aceptó con mucha felicidad. Hacía tiempo que no estaban cerca de un bebé y esto les hacía recordar cuando sus hijos eran aún unos niños pequeños.

Por otro lado, los correspondientes padrinos estaban fascinados. Por lo menos lo estaban Ginny y Ron, este último especialmente. Harry y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos de todo el mundo. Eran como sus hermanos y que lo hayan elegido para ser el padrino de uno de sus hijos era un gigantesco orgullo, como lo hizo notar bastante seguido. Ginny estaba también muy contenta. Ella conocía a los chicos un año menos que su hermano, y se les unió apenas el año pasado. Eso la hacía sentir querida por ese par, que con solo conocerla como la hermanita de Ron llegaron a elegirla como madrina de una de las criaturas y aún más, quererla como una amiga o como una hermana.

Luna, así como es ella, estaba contenta y lo demostraba a su manera. A veces Ron se preguntaba que era lo que tenía Luna en lugar de su cerebro, porque llegaba a ponerse tanto a la altura de James o Lily que lo asustaba de veras. Pero se notaba verdaderamente que estaba feliz de pertenecer a ese grupo tan "selecto" como lo llamaban todos en el colegio y como era conocido. A la vez eso era lo que a Draco le sorprendía mas de todo aquello. No hacía más de un año que Draco Malfoy se encargaba de hacerles la vida lo más miserablemente posible al trío de oro, pero ahora estaba con ellos y no solo eso. Estaba enamorado de la hija de la familia "enemiga" a la suya y peor aún, era padrino de la hija de "Cara Rajada" Potter. En verdad esto era de no creerse. Y eso era notado por Harry, y Draco, aunque no lo dijera con palabras, se lo agradecía.

Era sabido por todos los allegados al grupo selecto que Harry pasaba su tiempo, si no era con Hermione y sus hijos (que ocupaba la gran mayoría del tiempo), lo hacía hablando con Draco. De esta forma ambos llegaron a un entendimiento de cada uno. Es decir, Harry entendió a la perfección cual era el problema de Draco. Las obligaciones que traía llevar el apellido Malfoy. Y el joven platinado reconoció que ser Harry Potter era tanto peor que ser un Malfoy por lo que, al comprenderse, llegaron a ser amigos. Pero solo con la condición que le había dado Harry a Draco y que ambos cumplirían, solo serían ellos mismo.

-Hermione, permiso.

-Draco. ¿qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó Hermione amablemente. Estaba cambiando a James el pañal cuando Draco se acercó a ver lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Draco miraba al niño desnudo e hizo una mueca algo ininteligible. - ¿Te ha enviado Harry? Por que si es así te juro que...

-Tranquila, solo venía a ver a...

-¿Lily? – Draco asintió ante el acierto de la muchacha. – Está en la cuna, allí mira. – Draco se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, Hermione pudo notar con facilidad que el chico estaba nervioso. Nunca había estado con la pequeña sin Ginny. Y eso lo ponía algo extraño ya que no sabía como tratar a un bebé, y menos tan pequeño, ya que Lily apenas había cumplido un mes hacía una semana. Hermione tomó a James y lo acostó sobre laotra cuna, junto a la de su hermana. Luego fue por la pequeña Lily y la alzó. – Toma. No va a sucederte nada.

-Lo se, pero... ¿Crees que sea seguro?

-Lo ha hecho Harry ¿no?, y también Ron. A ti no va a pasarte nada.

-Si tu lo dices... – Draco observó como Hermione sostenía a su aijada e intentó hacer lo mismo.

-¿Lo ves? Nada sucedió. – Draco se quedó mirando a la niña, en verdad era preciosa. Tenía los ojos medio claros y el poco cabello que tenía era de un color algo pelirrojo. Extendía su pequeña manita hacia la cara de Draco y él le dio su dedo índice para que lo tomara. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña y otra aún más grande en la del chico. Hermione en ese instante supo que habían hecho bien en elegirlo como padrino de la pequeña Lily. Sería un buen padrino y también un buen padre, haría todo lo que el suyo no hizo.

-Creo que mejor me voy. De seguro la madrina de esta preciosa niña me está buscando.

-Pues dile entonces que estuviste con tu aijada. No te dirá nada, te lo aseguro. Ella estuvo aquí hace un poco más de media hora.

-No te preocupes... – Draco le entregó a la niña, no antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente. –Vendré cuando pueda Lily, adiós Hermione. Y cuídate.

-Gracias, tu también. – Ella se sentó en la mecedora y luego recordó algo. – Draco

-¿Si? –Se giró el chico

-Cuando a veas a Harry, dile que venga. Necesito hablar con él.

-Claro. Creo que lo vi en el campo de Quidditch. Le diré que venga.

-Gracias . – Hermione se meció un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Harry, y al entrar vio que su novia estaba dormida. Se acercó a las cunas y tomó a su pequeña primogénita y la miró por un buen rato. La paseaba de aquí para allá, con una sonrisa que era seguro no se le quitaría pero nada del mundo.

-Hola Lily. Soy tu papi... y quiero que sepas que te voy a querer siempre. ¿Sabes? Tengo pensado hacerle la pregunta a tu mami. Aquella que está durmiendo en la silla. – La pequeña no hacía más que mirar con admiración a aquel hombre que le hacía sentir protegida. - ¿Pero sabes? Será mejor que vallas a dormir ahora porque sino no vas a poder dejar dormir a tu hermanito más tarde y tampoco a nosotros dos. – besó la frente de la niña y la volvió a recostar en la cuna. Cuando volteó se encontró con Hermione y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. – Mione, me dijo Draco que me buscabas pero cuando entré estabas dormida y... – El chico dejó de hablar para besarla con deseo.

-Creo que serás un buen padre.

-Haré lo que pueda, no tengo el mejor de los ejemplos, tu sabes. – Harry se sentó en la mecedora y a Hermione sobre él de costado para que lo pueda mirar al rostro. - ¿qué era lo que necesitabas preciosa?

-En realidad necesitamos hablar.

-De donde yo vengo a lo que estamos haciendo se lo llama hablar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No entiendo porque todos me dicen eso.

-Pero bueno, era solo un chiste amor. En realidad yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-Entonces tu dímelo.

-No, primero las damas.

-¿Sabes que eres chapado a la antigua?

-¿Si?

-Si, y me encanta. – Hermione dio un rápido beso en los labios de la persona que más amaba y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No ha pasado nada Harry. Aún.

-Ese aún no me ha gustado en absoluto, debo decirte. ¿qué sucede?

-Pues verás amor. ¿recuerdas que Dumbledore te dijo algo acerca de la misión que yo debía cumplir?

-Si, dijo que tu tenías una distinta a la nuestra, pero supongo ahora que se refería a los niños.

-En parte Harry. Pero eso no es una misión, bueno no la que debo cumplir.

-¿Entonces?

-Como te digo esto lo más fácil posible

-Me estás preocupando.

-bien, aquí voy.. Harry, mi misión es.. soy el Guardián, del que habla profecía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por distintas cosas, que tanto Luna como yo hemos estado investigando además que Dumbledore me lo confirmó hace unos meses, cuando se fueron más precisamente.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora? – Se podía decir que Harry estaba algo alterado. –No me gusta que me oculten cosas Mione y menos tu.

-Harry tranquilízate, porque esto es solo una raíz del bosque.

-¿Hay más?

-Si... como escuchaste en la profecía debo salvar al heredero de Griffindor número diez.

-¿Yo?

-Eso creí hasta hace unos días.... antes de que opines necesito que me escuches, todo lo que tengo que decirte.

-Bien, te escucho.

-De acuerdo. – Hermione respiró profundo. – Comenzaré. Hace como veinte años, cuando tus padres estaban justamente a esta edad, bueno, ellos encontraron una profecía, que ya sabes cual es. Hay algunas cosas que, mientras estuvieron lejos, yo estuve investigando. La señora Weasley me ha contado algo acerca de la vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Sabemos que tu padre pertenecía al grupo de los Merodeadores junto con Sirius, Remus y... la rata. Pero también había otro grupo, se hacían llamar las peregrinas, y allí estaban tu madre, la profesora Grinn, tu madrina Kate, y... la sobrina de la señora Figg. se llamaba Samantha Figg... El caso era que ambos grupos se hacían la vida imposible, cosa que debes saber algo ya. Pero también había dos personas más, una chica y un chico que estaban de ambos lados. Uno de ello se llamaba Nicolás y la otra se llamaba Guinivege... Dumbledore

-¿Dumbledore? ¿acaso era?

-Su nieta. En fin esta chica descubrió quien era el guardián y quieren los herederos y junto a su abuelo comenzaron a sacar cuenta de quien era el heredero número diez, hasta que vieron que ese era...

-Yo.

-Exacto. Tu – Hermione volvió a suspirar – Fue entonces que Guinivege viajó a nuestro tiempo para poder proteger al heredero de Grinffindor.

-Espera, tu me habías dicho que eras el guardián.

-Ambas lo somos. Verás, el guardián es una por generación. Guinivege viajó en le tiempo con un hechizo muy difícil, la regresión.

-Te sigo.

-Genial, con ese hechizo, tu sabes, que ella pudo venir a nuestro tiempo para la época que tu naciste, eso quiere decir que tiene nuestra edad.

-Si, pero eso que... – Harry notó la mirad triste de la chica y lo comprendió - ¿Tu eres ella?

-Se podría decir que... si.

-¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, que no lo recordaras.

-Se supone que uno no recuerda nada hasta que llega a la edad justa en que realizó el hechizo en la otra vida, por así decirlo.

-Entonces ¿El viaje lo hizo a la edad de diez y seis?

-Así es. Pero yo soy tanto ella como Hermione Granger. Una cosa no quita la otra. Pero hubo un problema.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, antes de que ustedes se fueran, yo junto con Luna estuvimos haciendo una pequeña investigación por las visiones y...

-¿Qué visiones?

-Lamente no haberte dicho nada, pero quería estar segura de lo que eran y hace poco que lo terminé de comprender. Hace tiempo he comenzado a tener sueños con fracciones de la vida de Guinivege, regresiones dijo Dumbledore.. en fin, hasta llegamos al punto de que nos equivocamos.

-¿En que, quienes?

-Harry, descubrimos que el guardián sirve para proteger a los cuatro herederos, pero en este tiempo solo existen tres. Hufflepuff ya no está con nosotros. Slytherin que es Tom Riddle, ravenclaw que es tu tío Apolo, y Grinffindor que, bueno ese eres tu.

-¿Qué estás tratando de sugerir? No debes volver ¿verdad?

-Eso explicaría varias cosas Harry. Además de la profecía. Tu sabes "El niño pródigo pretenderá acabarlo y su misión deberá ser molestarlo" y todo eso.

-Eso quiere decir que yo no soy el décimo heredero... sino mi padre.

-Eso es l oque pensamos con Luna.

-solo hay que ver quien es el de Hufflepuff y ya.

-Eso será difícil... – Harry quedó pensativo. – Escucha Mione. Se por parte de Apolo que los herederos suelen estar juntos, tener algo que los unifica, así que es muy posible que el de Hufflepuff conozca a los demás.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible par averiguar las cosas y regresar a casa contigo y los niños. Son lo que más amo en este mundo.

-Y tu también lo eres para mi... – Harry besó a Hermione – No quiero que Lily y James tengan que vivir sin uno de nosotros dos. Así que si tu no vienes a mi, yo iré a buscarte ¿Claro?

-Sí amor. Claro.

-Entonces vamos a cenar ahora. – Se encaminaron al gran comedor donde estaban esperando algunos de los allí presentes. Entre los que se encontraban los padrinos de los dos recién nacidos, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madame Pomfrey y Remus.


	30. Capítulo 28

A todos aquellos que han dejado reviews se los hiper agradezco, seguramente este capi será un tanto más corto que los anteriores, pero no se asusten eso pasa porque el domingo 12 de septiembre me voy a Bariloche de viaje de egresados y la cabeza la tengo en cualquier lado... recién hoy viernes he podido hacerme medianamente el bolso o valija ( ambas en mi caso jajaja) la verdad es que estoy en las nubes... pero como ustedes leen mi fic con ganas les voy a hacer un regalito y les mando este capi cortito peor igualmente interesante... espero que les guste y deséenme suerte, espero que sea copado ( . )

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOS VEMOS A LA VUELTA!!!!!!!!!.... ¡y aquí va!

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXVIII

Hermione le había contado todo lo referido al guardián y Guinivege Dumbledore a Harry. Finalmente lo había comprendido, pero tanto él como ella sabían que no querían separarse. Esa noche fueron a dormir luego de haber cenado y acostado a los niños. Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Se acostó junto a Harry y besó su pecho, Harry sonrió en sueños ante aquel acto. Volvió a hacerlo y el volvió a sonreír. Cuando se disponía a salir de la cama sintió unos brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

-¿Por qué te detuviste? – Sintió el aliento de Harry en su cuello y luego sus labios y su lengua. – Ven, quédate, tampoco puedo dormir.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No quiero desperdiciarte ni un momento, eso es todo. Aprovechar cada minuto.

-Harry amor. – Hermione se volteó y Harry jaló de ella haciendo que se cayera sobre él.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?

-Estaba pensando en Snatch explosivo. ¿Qué dices?

-Que tengo un juego mejor.

* * *

-Sabes que se los tienes que decir. – Se escuchaba la voz de Harry un tanto fuerte desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Y tu sabes lo difícil que fue contártelo a ti. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces piensas hacerlo? ¿dejarás a tus amigos, a Ron?

-Claro que no, es solo que... – La voz de Hermione se derrumbó, se escuchaban sollozos es su lugar. – Harry, diablos tengo miedo de que no pueda hacerlo ¿Entiendes eso? – Por primera vez en la mañana Hermione había gritado pero su voz se escuchaba quebrada, dolida. – No puedo, no quiero.

-Debes hacerlo. Porque sino ellos se sentirán peor que tu. No sabes lo que sufriría Ron, especialmente, si sabe que te vas, pero ni una pizca de a donde fuiste... Hermione eres su mejor amiga, y también la mía. eres mi novia pero aún te siento como amiga y me duele ver que nos dejas, y además sin ninguna explicación.

-Pues si quieres darles una explicación ve y diles tu. No quiero ver a Ron mal, no me gusta. NO QUIERO, A NINGUNO DE ELLOS. – Hermione salió corriendo del cuarto dejando que las personas que estaban escuchando la conversación se sorprendieran. Harry salió tras ella pero fue detenido por Ron y Draco.

-Amigo, ¿Qué sucedió allí dentro?

-¿De que debería enterarme?

-Diablos Hermione... – Harry miró a Draco y a Ron que estaban deteniendo el paso, luego a Ginny y a Luna que tenían en brazos a Lily y James, respectivamente. – Pasen, cuando regrese con Hermione hablaremos de todo esto. – con esto salió tras la chica mientras que los otros cuatro entraban.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en encontrarla, era tan predecible a veces. Sentada en las escaleras del tercer piso se encontraba con las piernas abrazadas y la cabeza gacha.

-Mione, vamos.

-No. No quiero ir

-Yo se los diré pero necesito que estés conmigo para eso.

-Harry. – en ese momento levantó la cabeza. – Tengo miedo ¿Y si no puedo regresar?

-Con más razón deben saber la verdad ¿No crees? son tus amigos, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. Deben de saber a donde vas y los riesgos que corres al hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, ahora... – Harry le extendió la mano para que la tomara. – Vamos al cuarto y hablaremos con nuestra familia y les explicaremos, entre los dos, que es lo que sucederá en los próximos días.

-Bien... – Le costó decir a Hermione.

-Eso me gusta oír.

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible todo esto? – Preguntó Ron un tanto exaltado. No todos los días le decían que su mejor amiga de casi siete años era del pasado.

-¿Acaso no lo has escuchado Ronald?

-Luna, tu lo sabías ¿Verdad? – Comentó tranquilamente Draco mirando a la rubia.

-Algo.

-¿ALGO? Luna Lovewood, soy tu novio, pretendo que me confíes este tipo de cosas.

-Ronald, no puedo hacerlo, solo si la persona más involucrada lo desea. En este caso Hermione me pidió que no dijera nada.

-En verdad no lo entiendo. ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¿ volver? – Preguntó Ginny con Lily en brazos.

-Si. Debo hacerlo – Los ojos de Hermione hacía rato que estaban húmedos pero resistió ante el hecho que en cualquier momento vencerían las lágrimas. – Pero prometo que intentaré volver.

-No se arregla todo con un intentaré volver Hermione.

-Pero Ron, debes entender que no lo hice porque no los quisiera. Es todo lo contrario. Me costó mucho tiempo asimilarlo a mí misma. Esa es la razón de mi silencio.

-Te comprendemos Hermione, pero debes entender nuestra posición también. No estás dejando a tus amigos solamente. Sino que a tu novio y tus hijos.

-¿Crees acaso que no lo sé? Desde que me enteré de la verdad pienso en eso, en como los dejaré, en como haré para no sentirme vacía, una porquería de ser. Ron, ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida. Tanto tu como Harry han sido mis mejores amigos, luego entraron Ginny, Draco y Luna a mi vida, y luego los mellizos. Esta es la peor de las pruebas en las que he estado, y bien saben los dos que hemos estado en muchas. – Dijo señalando a Harry y Ron quienes asintieron al recordar todas sus aventuras desde primer año. La piedra filosofal, la cámara secreta, la huida de Sirius de Askaban, el torneo de los tres magos, el enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos en quinto. Diablos que habían vivido bastante. – Por eso es que necesito su apoyo ahora más que nunca porque si hago esto sin ustedes no podré hacerlo y fallaré a la primera de cambio.

-Cuenta conmigo Herms. – Le dijo Ginny abrazándola.

-Conmigo también – Draco que tenía en brazos a Lily la había dejado en su cuna y había extendido su mano para dársela a Hermione quien lo miró y sonrió.

-Ni dudes en que estoy – Luna se acercó y la abrazó al igual que Ginny.

-Lo sabes ¿Verdad? – Dijo Harry al rodearla por los hombros. – Siempre estaremos juntos, esa era la promesa. – Ron asintió. Los otros tres se alejaron del trío de oro unos pasos.

-Esa promesa no se romperá por nada, eres la razón del grupo y sin ti estaríamos perdidos.

-Chicos son los mejores. No se que haría sin ustedes dos. Son el alma y el cuerpo, son mis columnas. – Hermione abrazó a Harry y a Ron lo más fuerte que pudo. Esos par de tontos eran lo más importante, lo más preciado y estaba segura que no quería perderlos, a ninguno de los dos.

-Hermione, ¿Cuando te irás?

-Una semana después de comenzadas las clases. No usaré el mismo hechizo. Solo el parecido al giratiempo. Pero aún debo hablar con Dumbledore al respecto. Debo estar segura que los niños estarán bien.

-¿No confías en mi para cuidarlos?

-Nop. – Dijo Hermione a Harry con una sonrisa. – Claro que si, pero es obvio que necesitan estar con su madre. Es por eso que primero tengo que estar segura que cuando me valla, ellos no tendrán ningún tipo de problema

-¿Sabes el tiempo que estarás allí, aproximadamente?

-No. Solo espero que sea corto y conciso. No podré aguantar sin ustedes mucho tiempo.

Solo esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo. Hermione rogaba que así fuera porque estaba segura que no aguantaría mucho tiempo lejos de Harry. Él que siempre fue su pie derecho, y Ron el izquierdo. Pero aquí Harry valía más que un amigo, él era su novio, su alma gemela, su vida entera, el padre de sus hijos. Eso era y más. Necesitaba sabe que Harry respiraba, que soñaba tranquilo y que estaba feliz. No podía verlo ni siquiera un poco triste porque el mundo se le derrumbaba. Nunca pensó sentirse así por alguien, pero esa persona de la que su madre muggle le hablaba había llegado a su vida a los once años y solo se dio cuenta de ello a los diez y seis recién.

Pero todo eso no le importaba, lo más importante ahora era saber que volvería a casa con su familia, con sus amigos. Y que además de eso, cumpliría con su trabajo.

A decir verdad, cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar que ella había sido compañera de los padres de Harry, de los grandiosos Merodeadores, los héroes de los gemelos Fred y George. Pero todo esto ayudaría para mejorar la vida de Harry, de eso estaba segura. Ahora no solo velaría por el bienestar del heredero de Grinffindor, también lo haría por la familia que Harry perdió por culpa de Voldemort, mejor dicho... Tom Riddle.


	31. Capítulo 29

HOLA A TODOS, COMO VEN VOLVI Y ESTOY MAS IMAGINATIVA QUE ANTES, CREO QUE ME HIZO BIEN EL AIRE FRIO Y LA NIEVE EN LAS OREJAS... PERO BUENO LA COSA ES QUE ME DESPEJE TANTO QUE AHORA ESTOY CON ENERGIAS RENOVADAS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC QUE TANTO LES HA GUSTADO, ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS.....................UN SALUDO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI QUE ME LO HE PENSDADO EN LAS VEINE HORAS DE VIAJE DE VUELTA EN MICRO.

SALUDOS A TODOS IVITA BLACK...............

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXIX

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que los chicos estaban enterados de la verdad sobre Hermione. Ella misma había estado haciendo una especie de cuadernillo donde llevaba toda la información acerca de todas las personas que debía proteger. Empezando por los padres de Harry Lily y James Potter, pasando por sus padrinos Kate Colin y Sirius Black, ellos cuatro eran los más importantes, pero debía saber quienes eran los otros dos, Samantha Figg, bueno ella era la sobrina de la señora Figg la vecina de Harry, pero ¿quién era ese Nicolas? Eso era lo que debía averiguar, pero no iba a preguntárselo a Dumbledore, no, ella iba a averiguarlo por su cuenta como siempre.

-Mione, cielo. ¿qué haces? – Harry tenía en brazos a la pequeña Lily. Hacía poco que Hermione le había enseñado a cambiar los pañales y era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo cuando le preguntó.

-Estoy escribiendo unas cuantas cosas de nosotros.

-¿y eso? – Harry dejó a la niña en su cuna y se acostó en la cama donde estaba Hermione sentada con una musculosa corta unos shorts de tela.

-Es para recordar. Dumbledore me ha dicho que es probable que me olvide de algunas cosas cuando...

-Vuelvas. – Terminó Harry.

-Así es.

-¿Y que es lo que escribes precisamente?

-En verdad, estoy anotando los hechos más importantes que acontecieron desde que nos conocimos.

-¿qué pusiste en primero?

-Lo del trol y luego lo de la piedra,

-¿Todo lo referido a la piedra?

-Así es. Inclusive la parte en que vuelas en busca de la llave... Pero también hay algo de ti cuando eres buscador

-Genial, ¿puedo leer?

-No. Aún no.

-De acuerdo ¿y que hay de segundo? – Harry había comenzado hacerle masajes en la espalda a Hermione mientras esta le contaba sobre el contenido

-Veamos... oh si, ahí puse sobre el parsel y sobre el basilisco, también sobre Mirtle la Llorona

-¿Pusiste que pasé casi toda una noche junto a ti en la enfermería cuando estabas paralizada pero que me tuve que ir por que la enfermera me echó?

-No, pero si quieres lo pongo.

-Si, por favor. Eso es muy importante. ¿Qué más pusiste?

-Déjame ver. En tercero tengo algunos recortes de diario sobre... el prisionero que había escapado. Luego sobre Colagusano, Lupin. Tu patronus y los que averiguaste sobre tus padres.

-Aja. – Harry dejó los masajes para besarle el cuello.

-En cuarto hablé sobre el torneo, las competencias, las personas que conocimos. Las sospechas, también anoté todas las personas que nombraste cuando volviste del cementerio.

-¿Nombraste a Cedric?

-No...

-Ponlo, es importante, lo vi morir.

-De acuerdo. – Hermione anotó en su libreta. – Sobre el año pasado, escribí acerca de Umbridge, el ED, Luna, los mortifagos, la profecía y relaté a grandes rasgos los acontecimientos en el ministerio aquella noche.

-¿Y que pusiste de este año?

-Bueno... – Hermione había estado hablando con los ojos cerrados por las caricias que Harry le hacía en el cuello con sus labios y lengua. Luego se volteó para verle a la cara. – escribí acerca de ti como capitán del equipo de Grinffindor, también hay algo del ED, del enfrentamiento con los mortífagos y dementores...

-¿Solo hablas de eso? – Harry dejó de besarla.

-¿Qué más podría poner? – Ella sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa. – Hay cierto comentario sobre cierto encuentro en cierto cuarto de mujeres una cierta noche de invierno.

-Eres una pervertida.

-Oye tu querías que lo escribiera, se te notaba en el rostro.

-¿Qué más pusiste? – Hermione besó a Harry.

-Hablo sobre nuestro noviazgo, nuestros encuentros furtivos, las profecías, el embarazo, tu partida, el nacimiento de los mellizos, tu regreso... también hay algo de Draco. – Harry no dejó que terminara de hablar cuando la besó profundamente, despacio la fue recostando en la cama y se fue acomodando para poder hacerle el amor y demostrarle cuanto amos sentía por ella. Y así lo hicieron. Se besaron toda la noche, y se decían miles de veces "te amo". Antes del amanecer Hermione dejó de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry junto al de ella. Abrió despacio los ojos y vio que Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la venta mirando al bosque prohibido. Llevaba una su bata verde que le regaló Hermione para navidad. Ella se colocó la suya color roja y se acercó.

-Amor, ¿qué tienes?

-No es nada. Solo... pensaba.

-¿Acerca? – Hermione se acercó a él y lo encerró en sus brazos.

-Sobre nosotros.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tenemos una hermosa familia. Dos hijos sanos y preciosos, a los que no les faltarán nada...

-Harry, yo...

-Déjame terminar. Además tienen una madre de los más hermosa, gentil e inteligente. Y...

-Y un padre que es honesto, buenmozo, caballero y la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-Puede ser... – Ambos se rieron unos segundos. – Ahora hablando en serio. Esos dos pedacitos de cielo estarán sin su madre por un tiempo, y cuando regrese la madre más encantadora de todas quiero que las cosas sean de la forma correcta.

-¿A que te refieres? – Harry se volteó y se colocó de rodillas en frente de Hermione.

-Linda, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Pero... es que?

-¿No?

-Claro que si Harry, quiero casarme contigo con todo mi corazón. Pero ¿no crees que sería mejor cuando regresara? No sabemos cuando será y...

-Con más razón tiene que ser ahora. Por su puesto que te esperaré, pero quiero que mis hijos tengan una familia como corresponde lo antes posible, además... yo quiero que lleves mi apellido lo antes posible y no tener que andar dando explicaciones a nadie sobre nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, yo también quiero tener una familia en toda regla además que quiero estar contigo toda la vida, dure lo que dure.

-Que pesimista resultaste ser, mi Mione. – Harry le colocó un anillo de oro con un diamante verde en la parte superior y la inferior llevaba un pequeño escudo que consistía en una espada atravesada con la imagen de un León.

-¿el escudo de la familia Potter?

-Así es, mas o menos. La espada simboliza los Potter y el león...

-A Grinffindor.

-Sip. Este fue el anillo que le regaló Goddric a su hija cuando se casó con el primer Potter. A partir de allí cada señora Potter se lo entrega a su futura nuera. Dumbledore me lo entregó cuando volví, me dijo que se lo dio mi madre la tarde del 31 de octubre.

-Lo siento Harry, no sabía.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Aunque lo intentes no lo sabes todos, eso te lo aseguro yo. – Harry abrazó a Hermione y la besó nuevamente. La cargó en brazos y la recostó en la cama. – Vamos a dormir que estoy seguro mañana será un día muy largo.

-Ya lo creo.

* * *

Solo faltaban dos semanas para que Hermione viajara. Ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba para aquel largo viaje. Dos días después de que Harry le propusiera matrimonio, Dumbledore llevó a cabo una simple pero hermosa ceremonia en donde asistieron todos y cada uno de los Weasley, también estuvieron a Minerva, Sussan y Remus, sin mencionar a Luna y Draco que cargaban con los pequeños mellizos.

-Bienvenidos a todos ¿Comenzamos? – Preguntó el director a los novios.

-Por favor. – Dijo Harry

-Bien entonces... estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión entre estas dos personas. Antes de comenzar con los votos hay una persona que quería decirles algo. Señor Weasley – Ron se acercó donde estaba el Dumbledore y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino enrollado.

-Hermione, Harry. No se ni por donde empezar... desde el primer día en el tren supe que Harry sería mi amigo, de eso estaba seguro. Luego de conocer a Hermione mejor supe que también sería mi amiga. Pero conocí a muchas personas en el trayecto de mi vida y puedo asegurarles que ninguna de todas esas personas me hizo sentir este sentimiento que siento cada vez que estoy con ustedes compartiendo si quiera un segundo de mi vida. Cada minuto que he pasado con ustedes fueron como vidas que vivimos juntos. Cada aventura fue como un siglo lleno de ellas, es por eso que ahora que emprenden una nueva aventura juntos, una que no podrán dejar de vivir, les pido que como siempre estemos juntos. Se que no podré ayudarlos en todo lo que me pidan, porque se tendrán el uno al otro, pero quiero que sepan que de igual forma incondicional estaré allí con ustedes, y que seguiré en sus vidas hasta que me muera porque no estoy ni pizca de loco como para dejar de vivirla con ustedes y por ustedes, porque son tan importantes como mi familia o más, y eso no se cambia por nada en el mundo. Espero que sean felices y que nunca se olviden que siempre tendrán al mejor amigo del mundo esperando para volver a ser el trío de oro que siempre fuimos, somos y seremos toda la vida. Los quiero mucho chicos y que sean muy pero muy felices.

-Gracias Ron. – Dijo Hermione abrazando al pelirrojo al igual que Harry.

-Eres el mejor de todos.

-Genial, ahora continuemos... – Dijo Dumbledore cuando por fin Ron volvió a su sitio como padrino del futuro matrimonio. – Comencemos con los votos entonces... ¿Harry comienzas?

-Claro que sí. Hermione, mi Mione. A pesar de todas las cosas que te he hecho pasar estas a mi lado y eso es lo que realmente vale para mi. Te preocupas más de la cuenta por mi bienestar, te desvelas para que mis problemas estén solucionados cuando despierte, te hechas la culpa de las cosas que salen mal aún sabiendo que hiciste todo lo humanamente posible y más para que saliera perfecto. Pero para mi hay cosas que importan más, a mi me gusta verte sonreír por un mal chiste que hice, ver que se te iluminan los ojos cada vez que llegamos a tu clase favorita, o cuan emocionada te pones cuando hay que buscar algo en la biblioteca. También ese brillo en tu mirada cuando paseamos por el lago y vez algo que antes no habías visto. Me gusta verte a la cara y descubrirte cosas nuevas todos los días. Hermione eres perfecta así como te veo así como te siento así como te imagino. Pero una cosa me haría más feliz aún de lo que era hace diez minutos, y es que dentro de otros diez minutos tu serás mi esposa y podré verte en cada uno de esos momentos cuando quiera, y podré descubrir más cosas de las que ya conozco. En resumidas cuentas, Hermione Granger yo te amo y te amaré por el resto de mi vida, sin importa lo que pueda durar ésta. – Hermione sonrió ante tal declaración de amor. Todas las mujeres del recinto se limpiaron las lágrimas ante las palabras de Harry.

-Hermione es tu turno.

-Si profesor. Harry, eres todo lo que he soñado siempre. Eres el hombre perfecto aunque tengas mil errores, eres el más alegre aunque estés deprimido o triste, eres el más encantador aunque estes en tus peores días. Te amo de mil formas y más, porque no hay cosa de ti que me disguste, y si las hubiera les encontraría la parte maravillosa. Esto es porque sin ti mi vida no tiene luz ni esperanza, no tiene un camino fijo. Tu eres todo eso para mi Harry eres demasiado importante como dejarte ir y perder esa luz que llegó a mi corazón desde el primer día en que nos conocimos. Me diste la vida, me diste la alegría, las ganas de seguir porque sabía que tu estabas conmigo. Eres mi pilar y mi sostén, te amo con todo mi corazón y se que sin ti no podré seguir adelante es por eso que he elegido ser tu esposa para que me contengas en mi caídas y yo en las tuyas, para que nos riamos juntos y disfrutemos de nuestros hijos como nosotros y ellos se lo merecen. Es por todo lo que te acabo de decir y por muchas razones más que hoy te digo que quiero ser tu compañera para toda la vida y mas también, te amo con toda mi alma. – Volvieron a aplaudir ante el discurso emotivo de Hermione.

-Creo que llegó mi momento.... – Dumbledore giró la página del libro y leyó unos fragmentos de éste. – Quiero que cuando diga estas palabras primero Hermione y luego Harry respondan con la palabra Acepto. – Ambos asintieron. – Hermione, ¿Aceptas a Harry James, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la alegría como en la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto.

-Harry, ¿Aceptas a Hermione, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la alegría como en la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto.

-Por favor, quiero que ambos levanten sus varitas y pronuncien después de mi.... "que la magia que envuelve este lugar sagrado, nos envuelva para siempre, a ti a mi, porque ese es nuestro deseo y así será siempre"

-"que la magia que envuelve este lugar sagrado, nos envuelva para siempre, a ti a mi, porque ese es nuestro deseo y así será siempre" – dijeron los dos a la vez. Al terminar de pronunciar esa frase, un par de luces salieron de cada varita y envolvió a los novios en un perfecto círculo de color rojo entrelazado con azul. El primero perteneciente a la varita de Hermione y el segundo a la de Harry.

-Cada color que vemos aquí es el aura que los rodea a ambos, rojo por un lado y azul por el otro, a partir de este momento, el aura será de un mismo color para ambos. – mientras Dumbledore daba la explicación ambas cintas de colores se fusionaron dejando una sola de color violeta muy brilloso. Luego se hizo pequeñas lucecitas que cayeron sobre ambos novios. – Con este acto, los declaro marido y mujer... Harry, ya puedes besar a la novia. – Y así se hizo. Luego de esa pequeña ceremonia hubo un banquete en su honor donde todos comieron a gusto.

¿Y que me dicen, tendrán noche de bodas? – Preguntó Ginny a los novios.

-Creo que no hay que responder esa pregunto – Comenzó Hermione un tanto acalorada

-Porque claro que tendremos una Gin.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué amor? Se iban a dar cuenta de todos modos. Mejor avisarles. Para que cuiden a los niños por una noche... ya sabes Ron, responsabilidad de padrino.

-Claro, responsabilidad doble.

-Igual que Ginny, y no oigo que se esté quejando tanto como tu. – Los tres amigos voltearon para ver a Ginny jugar con Lily, era todo un espectáculo ver a la pelirroja a la misma altura que la bebé de tan solo dos meses. Sin embargo lo más ilógico era ver que Draco estaba entrando en el mismo juego que Ginny.

-Chicos, ¿Qué opinan de Draco ahora? – Preguntó Harry sin dejar de ver a la feliz pareja con su aijada.

-Creo que son el uno para el otro, además que nunca pensé que Draco fuera tan... distinto. Siempre lo creí un arrogante y petulante.

-Eso es porque Ginny lo ha cambiado. El fuego derritió al hielo. Ginny logró derretir la coraza que Draco se había formado alrededor para que no lo lastimara gente como...

-Lusius. Me parece fantástico que hayan, por fin, interactuado con el joven Draco.

-Profesor ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

-Lo suficiente para saber lo que hablaban. Y creo que los tres tienen razón. Draco ha cambiado mucho, creo que ha sacado lo Black de adentro.

-¿Lo Black?

-Claro ¿Acaso piensan que Narcisa siempre fue así? Pues no chicos. Ella era de lo más alegre y divertida como su hermana mayor Andrómeda

-La madre de Tonks.

-Así es. Ellas dos y Sirius eran inseparables. Pero entonces Narcisa entró en Slytherin y se comenzó a juntar con Lusius, además que sus padres la comprometieron con él apenas tenía los once... en verdad fue unas verdadera lástima. Narcisa debía hacerse fuerte y no encontró otra forma que ser mala. Pero como les digo yo, ella era como lo es ahora Draco, tan dócil como un cachorro pero cuando sacaba los dientes no había nadie que la parara. Sabía defender lo que era de ella.... es por eso que Draco aún está con nosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-No querrá decir que han querido matarlo.

-Así es. Cuando era un pequeño. Él tenía una hermana mayor, a quien mataron porque era niña primogénita... a Draco lo quisieron llevar donde Voldemort para que lo entrenara pero Narcisa se opuso rotundamente, casi mata a dos mortífagos y Voldemort desistió en ese plan.

-Bien todos. Llegó la hora de arrojar el ramo. – Se escuchó decir a la señora Weasley. – Vamos niñas, Ginny, ven aquí. – Hermione sonrió y tiró de espaldas el ramo de rosas blancas. Cuando volteó se encontró con que Ginny tenía el ramo.

-Valla suerte Draco. – Gritó Harry entre risas lo que hizo que el resto de los presentes también comenzaran a reír incluidos ellos Draco y Ginny.


	32. Capítulo 30

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXX

Hermione se había levantado sobresaltada esa noche, otra pesadilla había perturbado su sueño una vez más.

* * *

Flash back 

-Guinibege ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó una persona desde el pie de la cama muy preocupado

-¿Quién? – Pero no terminó de preguntar porque había podido ve la persona que le había hablado. – Sirius. – Dijo simplemente.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Te duele la cabeza aún?

-Un poco – La chica intentó levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó volviéndose a acostar.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Pues si lo hiciera, no te estaría preguntando.

-Creo que al menos tu sentido del humor volvió. – El muchacho de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul muy oscuros se acercó y besó a la muchacha en la frente. – Me tenías muy preocupado. Te golpeó una Bludger

-Bromeas ¿en verdad?

-Así es. Y por esas casualidades de la vida fue mi culpa.

-Por eso la atención.

-No seas mal agradecida Guinibege

-Hola James, Remus ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?

-Bien, ganamos por doscientos a cuarenta.

-Genial, entonces ¿creen que haya fiesta?

-Totalmente segura, Susan y Kate se están encargando de la comida y .... – EPRo entonces un estruendo se escuchó desde los terrenos. Los tres amigos se acercaron a la ventana más cercana y pudieron observar un especie de duelo llevándose a cabo justo en frente del bosque prohibido

-Hey ¿qué está sucediendo?

-Hay, creo que es...

-Un duelo. Pero es entre profesores, o al menos eso parece. – Remus terminó la frase de James.

-¿Entre profesores? ¿Quiénes? – No tuvieron tiempo para contestar, la chicha ya estaba parada y se encaminaba a la salida.

Guinibege se ajustaba la capa y caminaba lo más a prisa posible por los pasillos. No sabía porque pero debía llegar lo antes posible a los terrenos. Al cruzar la puerta de salida una luz verde iluminó todo el frente....

Fin del Flash back.

* * *

Hermione se acercó a la cuna de James. Estaba tan tranquilo y se veía como un ángel dormido así. Acarició su pequeño cuerpecito y se dirigió a la cuna de su hermana. A diferencia de James, Lily estaba despierta, jugando con sus manitas recién descubiertas para ella. 

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo a la vez que la sujetaba y la alzaba. – Pero que lindas manitas tiene la nena – Decía en voz baja. – Ven, vamos a la sala para que no se despierten los hombres de la familia ¿Te parece? – La nena se sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con un beso. – Ahora que estamos las dos solas, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Hermione vio que la niña se estaba quedando dormida así que la arrulló cantándole una canción. A los pocos minutos Lily se quedó dormida. – Solo espero... que ustedes estén bien, los tres. Porque no me lo perdonaría si algo les sucediera.

-Mione ¿Eres tu?

-Harry, aquí.

-¿Qué haces despierta?... no me digas, ¿otra pesadilla?

-Pues si. Fue muy extraño. Y es diferente a las otras que tuve.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez? – Harry se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Hermione.

-Al parecer todos tienen la misma edad que nosotros.... Guinibege estaba en la enfermería, según Sirius le había pegado una bludger, el tema es que de pronto hay un duelo en los terrenos y de la nada Guinibege quiere ir allí. Se coloca la capa y sale, y cuando atraviesa la puerta de salida a los terrenos... una luz verde la inunda y allí es cuando me despierto.

-No se que decirte amor. La verdad, nunca me llevé con las premoniciones.

-Lo se. Sueles inventártelas a diario.

-Oye, esas solo son para las estúpidas tareas de Trelawney

-Lo que digas. De todos modos creo que es mejor que vallamos a dormir. Es tarde y mañana iremos a comprar las cosas para el colegio ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no lo olvidé. Dame a la niña, tu ve a dormir un poco. – Hermione obedeció a su nuevo marido y le entregó a Lily que estaba profundamente dormida con el dedo en su boca. Entró al cuarto y se acostó en la cama, no tardó ni tres segundos en dormirse.

La mañana siguiente los seis chicos se encaminaron al callejón Diagon para hacer las compras para el nuevo año escolar. Los señores Weasley habían querido acompañarlos pero prefirieron quedarse cuidando a los pequeños.

-Entonces ¿Qué nos toca comprar? – Preguntó Ron quien iba abrasando a la cintura de su novia.

-Pues, según la lista... debemos comprar los libros de Pociones, Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos y....

-Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. – terminó Draco a la frase de Ginny, que venían caminando de la mano.

-Hey, ¿Qué van a seguir? – Preguntó Hermione a las dos novatas.

-Quería seguir Auror pero creo que me irá mejor como sanadora.

-Yo también seguiré sanadora, no se me da lo de Auror y siempre me gustó la medicina.

-Entonces... ¿Porque no vamos primero a comprar los libros? Tengo que ir a comprar nuevas túnicas – Aclaró Draco.

-Estoy de acuerdo, además que hay que comprar nueva ropa para los niños amor.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Harry abrazando a su nueva y querida esposa. – vamos primero por los libros. Luego de las compras vamos almorzar al Caldero Chorreante.

Todos estuvieron conformes con la idea de Harry. Y se dirigieron a comprar los libros que necesitaban. Sin embargo en el camino tuvieron un pequeño altercado.

-Hey, pero si es el traidor a la sangre con sus nuevos amiguitos – Se escuchó decir desde atrás. Los seis se voltearon para poder ver quienes eran las personas que habían dicho semejante cosa.

-Pero valla, valla. Crabbe y Goyle finalmente descubrieron como funciona su pequeño cerebro. Los felicito chico.

-Cállate traidor. – Una voz femenina se había escuchado un poco más atrás.

-Pansy Parkinston. ¿tu también descubriste su funcionamiento?

-A diferencia tuya, parece que si. Al menos debería sentirme contenta por poder usarlo, hay ciertas personas que creen estarlo usando y solo pierden su tiempo.

-Como quieras, al menos elegí con quien estar y no creo estar tan herrado como tu en mis decisiones.

-Parkinston, Malfoy. Es suficiente. ¿Podrían dejar de hacer semejante escena en medio de la calle?

-Zabini. hazle entender eso a la idiota de Parkinston. Yo mejor me largo, no quiero tener problemas con nadie hoy.

-Será mejor así. Tu escogiste y ellos también, - Anunció el rubio. Draco se quedó mirando al muchacho por unos segundo. Algo le hizo dar a entender que Blaise Zabini quería estar con ellos. Pero él era un Slytherin, astuto como una serpiente.

-Draco ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Ginny al ver que Draco había vuelto. Tenía el rostro pensativo y estaba algo distraído. - ¿Qué tienes amor?

-Nada Gin, no es nada en verdad. – Harry se le quedó mirando. Draco le estaba ocultando algo.

-Mione, lleva a las chicas contigo a comprar ropa para James y Lily, yo estaré con ustedes en un minuto.

-Entendido Harry. – Hermione comprendió la idea y llamó la atención de las dos muchachas. Por otro lado Ron estaba en una tiendo de artículos para escobas, esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Harry y Draco conversaran.

-Draco ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada Harry. Solo que...

-¿Qué que?

-Zabini, creo que dio una especie de código o algo así.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que Yo había elegido y ellos también. Pero no se refería a él cuando dijo "ellos"

-¿Y tu crees que quiso decirte algo con eso?

-Es probable, Zabini nunca fue directo con las cosas. Siempre se las rebusca para que tengas que pensar en lo que te dijo. Y esta....

-Es una de esas veces.

-Me temo que si.

-Bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Esto es lo que haremos. Cuando empiecen las clases acércate a él y averigua que es lo que tiene planeado ¿Está bien?

-¿Y que haremos con eso?

-cuando veas que tienes su confianza y él la tuya, tráelo conmigo. Haremos que nos diga la verdad. Necesitamos tener aliados por todos lados Drakito.

-Bien... pero no vuelvas a decirme Drakito. Lo odio.

-Comprendido y acatado. Ahora vamos que las chicas no se llevaron dinero.

* * *

-Buena suerte chicos, Harry, Ron quiero que se porten bien 

-¿Por qué nosotros? – Preguntó Ron

-Porque sabe como te comportas Ronald

-Luna tiene razón. Quiero que por una vez en sus vidas dejen de meterse en problemas. No es bueno para mi salud.

-Mira quien habla. Eres la menos indicada para hablar y lo sabes Hermione Granger. – Comentó Harry abrazándola fuerte.

-Lo se, pero ahora que no estaré con ustedes para controlarlos quiero que sepan controlarse ustedes mismo... de todos modos tengo a mis aprendices. Ellas dos saben que es lo que tienen que hacer para clamar a las bestias.

-Ahora vallan a cenar que es el primer día de clases. No quiero que lleguen tarde porque los retrasé.

-Si amor. – Harry besó a su esposa y se encaminó al pasillo para dirigirse al salón comedor. Ron abrazó a la chica al igual que Luna Y Ginny.

-Hermione. Lamento todo lo que hice desde que nos conocimos y...

-Ya Draco, pasado pisado. – Hermione fue la que abrazó al rubio y este le respondió el abrazo. – Te pido por favor que de verdad estés al tanto de los chicos, no quiero que tengan problemas. Y ...

-No te preocupes además de hacer mi trabajo de niñero con Lily lo haré con San Potter y la comadreja.

-Gracias, Grim

-No hay por que. – Hermione vio a Draco desaparecer por el pasillo y volvió a entrar al cuarto que tenían ella, los mellizos y Harry. El profesor Dumbledore les prometió que Harry dormiría allí con su familia este año.

-Creo que solo quedamos nosotros para hablar, ¿No lo cree señorita Granger?

-Profesor. ¿Cuándo cree que tardaré en irme?

-Pues el traslador está arreglado para dentro de una semana exacta. Lo que no podría decirle es cuando volvería.

-No se preocupe por eso, encontraré la forma de hacerlo yo misma. Lo que me preocupa son los niños, y Harry.

-Ellos están en buenas manos. Por lo de Harry no debe preocuparse, él también estará bien. Recuerde que es un chico fuerte.

-No se hasta que punto es tan fuerte y eso es lo que me pone mal.

-Sabrá sobrellevarlo, además confía en que usted vuelva.

-Si, tiene razón. Será mejor que valla a la ceremonia de apertura profesor. No puede dejar de dar su discurso de todos los años.

-A decir verdad, lo del bosque prohibido... ¿No cree usted que lo digo solo para asustar? Es decir, no es tan tenebroso ¿verdad?

-Por mi cuenta no lo es. Pero es bueno mantener a los más pequeños fuera de allí. Aunque creo que para ciertas personas esas palabra no las registran demasiado.

-Eso creí yo también. Pero bueno, será mejor que me marche o como usted dijo, llegaré tarde para mi gran discurso.

-Recuerde profesor, las casas deben comenzar a unirse, eso es lo más importante.

-Claro que si, y ese papel más difícil, que es el de unirlos Harry Potter lo está haciendo a la perfección.

-Adiós profesor.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger.


	33. capítulo 31

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXI

Hermione recorría con la mirada toda la habitación. Tenía una gran nostalgia en su mirada, se notaba que extrañaría todo eso. Sus aventuras, sus locuras por estudiar, sus fascinaciones por los mellizos, las largas charlas con las chicas, las compañías de Ron y Draco, pero lo que más extrañaría sería el cuerpo de Harry por las noches. Ya se había acostumbrado a su encantador calor y a su fragancia natural y su aliento a menta. Su forma de besar y su especial manera de abrazarla y contenerla.

-Hermione, ¿Estás lista? – La voz de Harry resonó en el cuarto y a Hermione se le heló la piel, Harry tenía un tono de tristeza que se podía sentir a la distancia.

-Harry. – Dijo simplemente ella acercándose a Harry quien sostenía la maleta de la chica.

-No quiero que digas nada ¿está bien? Solo... déjalo así.

-Pero debes entender...

-Yo entiendo a la perfección. El que no entiende es mi corazón. Solo quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón Hermione Potter. Y que ahora debes cuidarte por ti misma porque no podré estar ahí, por lo menos no físicamente para protegerte pero, y esto te lo juro por mi vida, te estaré protegiendo con mis pensamientos y te estaré amando cada minutos más y más.

-Harry no sabes cuanta falta vas a hacerme. – Hermione se acercó con dos zancadas al lugar en donde el oji - verde estaba parado, lo abrazó y lo besó con tanta pasión que Harry dejó caer el bolso y la abrazó con ansias. – te prometo esto yo ahora. Nunca, pero nunca dejaré de amarte porque cada vez que te veo y te siento mi amor por ti se renueva y con tu solo pensamiento me alcanza para amarte más que ayer pero menos que mañana.

-Hermione, - Le susurró Harry al oído despacio y con picardía. - ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

-Claro Harry – Le dijo de la misma forma.

-Ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de arrojarte a la cama y hacerte mía como ayer. – Hermione separó su rostro del pecho del chico y lo miró a los ojos, éste sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué creen que tardarán tanto? – Preguntó Ron

-Ya, déjalos hermanito

-Pero se supone que deberían estás aqu

-Ya, Weasel ¿qué crees que estén haciendo? – Preguntó irónico Draco levantando una ceja.

-No lo sé. Están solos en el cuarto.

-Si, que difícil. Hermione está despidiéndose de Harry.

-¿Por qué no lo hace aquí? – Pero recibió un codazo por parte de Luna.

-Por Merlín Ronald. Ellos están. – Pero la frase siguiente se la dijo al oído. Ginny y Draco comenzaron a reír por la cara de Ron.

-Luna Lovewood.

-Pero si el lento eres tu.

-Oye compórtate. Debes respetar a tus mayores.

-Si claro. Como si tu nunca lo hubieras hecho..

-Luna, eso es algo que ni Draco ni yo queríamos enterarnos ¿Sabes?

-Si, claro. – Luna se sentó en el suelo. Frente a la estatua del despacho del Dumbledore. Los cuatro amigos estaban esperando a Hermione y a Harry para que por fin pudieran entrar al despacho.

-Miren allí vienen. – Dijo Draco al ver venir a la pareja de la mano y cada uno con un niño en brazos.

-chicos, gracias por haber venido.

-¿crees que nos perderíamos tu partida amiga?

-De nuevo gracias.

-será mejor que nos despidamos ahora. ¿les parece? – Dijo Luna. Luego abrazó a la chica y le susurró al oído. – quiero que te cuides amiga y que intentes volver. Yo se que te será casi imposible pero inténtalo por tus hijos y tu esposo.

-Si Luna, y gracias. Por todo

-No hay por que. Recuerda l oque te dije. ¿bien? Y toma... quiero que guardes esta bufanda de Ravenclaw. – Le dijo dándole la bufanda que traía puesta.

-Gracias Lun.

-Hermione. – Ginny se acercó y la abrazó también. Tenía los ojos llorosos pero Hermione intentaba retenerlas sus lágrimas mientras que Ginny las dejó fluir sin ningún problema – Cuídate y regresa con nosotros. Ya verás que todo estará bien y podremos hacer una fiesta para cuando regreses.

-Si Ginny quiero que tu te cuides también.

-Herm. Quiero que tengas mi oso de peluche, lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria y me ha traído buena suerte.

-Gracias Ginny. Te quiero mucho. – Le dijo al volverla a abrazar.

-También yo, cuñada.

-Creo que llegó mi turno. – Dijo Draco. Que hasta ese momento estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. – Hermione. Se que no nos conocemos bien del todo pero quiero que sepas que desde que me acerqué a ustedes me he convertido en una mejor persona y se los agradezco.

-Yo debería estar agradecida por haberte conocido como realmente eres Draco. En verdad lo digo. – el chico la abrazó y ella correspondió con la misma fuerza. – Hazme un favor y lleva esto contigo. Se que es el emblema de los Malfoy pero lo creas o no, me ha traído suerte y me ha protegido. – Hermione tomó el amuleto y se lo colgó en el cuello.

-Yo, me toca. – Dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione y elevándola en el aire. – Te voy a extrañar tanto mi querida amiga. – el decía al bajarla. – tengo algo para ti – Se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica una foto.

-¿qué es?

-Es la foto que nos tomamos este verano ¿recuerdas?

-Si. Oh Ron gracias.

-Espera hay algo más.

-Toma. Es la túnica que uso para los partidos. No te preocupes está lavada y perfumada.

-Pero Ron, no puedo aceptarla. Es tuya.

-Lo se. Pero me la podrás devolver cuando regreses. ¿te parece? – Hermione miró a Luna quien asintió y luego volvió la mirada a Ron.

-Bien. Es una promesa. Prometo guardarla y devolvértela cuando regrese.

-Eso es. Te adoro Herms.

-También yo.

-Ron. ¿quieres que me ponga celoso? – dijo Harry desde atrás.

-creo que es tu turno amigo... aunque supongo que ya te despediste.

-Nunca podré despedirme de ella Ron. –Le dijo sin quitar la mirada de Hermione. – Amor. Quiero que regreses con bien ¿Está claro? No me importa si no puedes cumplir con tu obligación de lo que fuera. Quiero que si tu vida corre peligro regreses de inmediato.

-Harry sabes que debo terminar lo que empecé.

-Y lo harás de otra forma. Ven y dame un abrazo linda que no podré hacerlo por largo tiempo.

-Oh Harry, no sabes como te amo.

-Toma. Quiero que conserves esto. – Harry le extendió una bolsa negra

-¿Qué es?

-Lo verás cuando lo abras que será cuando llegues. ¿Está bien?

-Si amor. Ahora ¿Subimos?

Los seis chicos con los dos pequeños bebés subieron las escaleras mágicas hasta el despacho del director. Éste tenía en su mano un libro negro. Cuando la puerta se cerró Dumbledore habló.

-Hermione, éste será tu traslador. De seguro no recordarás mucho de tu vida como Guinibege Dumbledore así que quiero que lleves esto contigo. Es una carpeta que tiene la información de cada cosa y persona en ese momento. De seguro tus recuerdos regresarán con el tiempo pero es necesario también que mantengas los tuyos como Hermione.

-Sí profesor.

-Entonces, es el momento. Solo faltan quince minutos para que le Traslador se active. – Ese momento fue aprovechado por Hermione para estar con sus bebes su esposo y sus amigos. Cuando la hora se acercaba el director volvió a hablar. – Hermione, es importante que sepas que no podrás aparecer en el mismo lugar que ahora. Sino que será fuera del castillo.

-Lo imaginé profesor. Por la magia protectora que posee el colegio.

-Eso es correcto señorita. Vamos que solo faltan tres minutos. – Hermione sostuvo el libro y entonces el reloj de cu cu comenzó a sonar. A las cuatro campanadas Hermione fue absorbida pro el libro dejando a todos los presentes allí parados y esperando que todo saliera lo mejor posible y a dos personas con el pleno conocimiento que Hermione tenía muy pocas probabilidades de volver con Harry y sus hijos.

* * *

Hermione se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba. estaba conciente de quien era pero también estaba conciente de su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró a los costados y reconoció el lugar rápidamente. Estaba en Hogsmade. Aunque algo cambiando pudo reconocerlo por el gran cartel que colgaba de la puerta que decía "las tres escobas". Pensó en entrar a tomar algo caliente ya que hacía bastante frío, pero la idea se le fue al recordar en donde estaba y que era lo que debía hacer.

-Dumbledore – Dijo en voz alta para si misma. Y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Sin embargo unos brazos la detuvieron.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Se suponía que estarías en Bauxbaustons. – dijo la voz masculina detrás de ella. Hermione volteó y se vio reflejada en unos ojos azules muy oscuros pero también intensos y dulces. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresabas?

-Es que... debo ir a hablar con el director.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? La última vez que lo llamaste así fue porque le quemaste la cola a la gata de Filch y te castigó.

-Por favor déjame ir a verlo. – Decía suplicante.

-Hey, amigo, ¿Qué haces? – Dijo otra voz masculina un tanto más lejos. Hermione pudo calcular que estaban saliendo de las tres escobas.

-Adivina a quien me encontré en la nieve.

-¿qué quieres decir? – Hermione no estaba bien. Se sentía mareada y no podía reconocer con exactitud a las personas que le hablaban. Así que sacó de su bolsillo la varita y le apuntó al que tenía más cerca.

-Aléjate o te alejo. – Dijo tambaleándose.

-Pero no puedes moverte ¿qué crees que hacer con la varita en la mano?

-Te lo advertí. – Hermione apuntó y lanzó un expelliarmus haciendo que el muchacho de ojos azules saliera disparado contra que el que estaba llegando. Hermione aprovechó su oportunidad para salir corriendo, en forma de zigzag hacia el castillo donde debía encontrar con urgencia al director y explicarle el porque de su regreso al tiempo de los Merodeadores.


	34. Capítulo 32

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXII

Hermione corría a más no poder. Sentía que sus piernas se estaban desarmando pero no importaba, debía llegar donde el director de Hogwarts y decirle el porque de su regreso. Llevaba en sus brazos uno bolso con sus cosas y la bolsa negra que Harry le había entregado.

Se encontraba en el pasillo de la oficina y de pronto sintió que se venía abajo, sin poder hacer nada. Sintió el frío de la loza contra su rostro. Sin embargo no soltó la bolsa que Harry le había dado. Se puso de pie y tomó el bolso nuevamente. Caminó agitada hasta la estatua y se detuvo en seco. "la contraseña" pensó.

-Diablos.

-No debería maldecir señorita... – Se escuchó detrás de ella. Al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con la persona que necesitaba ver en ese preciso instante.

-Profesor Dumbledore... – fue lo que dijo. Entonces el profesor la miró a los ojos sin apartar esa dulce sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Por supuesto.... Grageas de todos los sabores.

-Creí que solo le ponía como clave nombres de dulces muggles

-Nunca he hecho eso, pero creo que es una buena idea. ¿Entramos?

-Claro. – dijo aún respirando agitada. El hombre le invito a sentarse y ella con gusto accedió. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio donde Dumbledore la miraba como quien por primera vez conoce un parque.

-¿Tengo algo? – preguntó algo asustada.

-No. Solo estaba viendo tu bufanda de Ravenclaw y tu dije de Slytherin – Volvió a sonreír.

-Oh. – Dijo quitándoselos. – Lo lamento señor es solo que...

-No tienes porque disculparte conmigo Guin.

-¿Guin?

-Guinibege

-Claro, lo lamento. No recordaba que ese era mi nombre aquí.

-Pero entonces ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en, bueno.. el futuro.

-Lo estuve. Pero debí regresar.

-¿Y por que eso?

-Porque hemos hecho mal los cálculos señor, digo ¿Abuelo?

-Si no estás cómoda diciéndolo no lo digas entonces. Debes recordar primero.

-Gracias. De verdad... es simplemente la costumbre.

-Dime una cosa... – Los ojos del hombre brillaban más que nunca

-¿qué es?

-¿aún estoy en las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate? Porque me decepcionaría mucho si no lo hiciera...

-Está. Por supuesto que sí...

-Que bien. Me gusta mucho estar en ellas.

-Me imagino. – Decía Hermione. Se sentía cómoda, como siempre pero algo estaba distinto allí. La familiaridad había cambiado, y claro. Si ella era la nieta del mismísimo director de Hogwarts y el mago más poderoso.

-Pero dime, ¿Hicimos mal los cálculos? – Su sonrisa no desaparecía. Y Hermione sabía que detrás de ella había algo que él, Dumbledore no estaba diciéndole. No recordaba como era Guinibege, pero si recordaba como era Hermione, y no era de esas personas que preguntara cosas que no le decían a propósito.

-Si. Harry, el hijo de James no era, es...será. en verdad me estoy confundiendo. El tema es que Harry no será el Heredero número diez.

-James. – Dijo simplemente el director

-Así es. Por eso volví.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Porque Luna y yo...

-¿Luna?

-Si, bueno. Ella es una amiga... juntas descubrimos que Godric Grinffindor tuvo una hija, y las mujeres son consideradas herederas muertas por lo que contándola, James es el número diez y no Harry. – Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Entiendo. Así que tu, junto a otra niña ¿De tu edad?

-Casi. Es solo un año menor.

-Bueno, creo que hemos educado bien a nuestros jóvenes estudiantes para que hagan este tipo de descubrimientos. Pero sigo sin entender el porque de tu regreso... no es que no quiera que regresaras pero...

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Es que, si James era el heredero pudiste protegerlo allí ¿O no? – el semblante de Hermione se puso triste y hasta algo pálido. Dumbledore se puso entonces algo serio.

-Es que... bueno.

-Guinibege

-Está muerto, profesor.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchó... se que no debería decirle esto pero, los únicos que...

-Siempre confié en tu criterio hija. Si no crees que sea correcto no lo digas. Te ayudaré sin saber sobre el futuro.

-Pero es que...

-Confío en ti

-Gracias.

-Ahora supongo que querrás volver a la sala común.

-En realidad, no. No quiero ver a nadie. Por ahora.

-¿Nadie? ¿Ni si quiera a Minerva o Apolo?

-Se que aunque los vea no recordaré nada profesor, no vale la pena. Pero le encargo que le explique usted mismo a ambos lo que ha pasado.

-Claro que sí. Si necesitas algo sabes que puedes venir a pedírmelo.

-Gracias, nuevamente.

-No hay de que. De todos modos, la contraseña es Ave Fénix.

* * *

Hermione caminaba aún con sus cosas. No quería dejarlas. Se sentó en la fría loza y tomó la bolsa negra que Harry le había entregado. Dejó su maleta y abrió la bolsa, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al ver lo que allí le esperaba.

-Harry – Susurró. Sacó primero una capa muy hermosa y brillante – Tu capa de invisibilidad. – Volvió a susurrar. Dejó la capa a un lado de ella y siguió buscando. Allí sacó un papel viejo que al tocarlo unas letras comenzaron a jugar en él.

_"Prongs, Padfoot, Monny y Wormtail, le dan la bienvenida a la adorada y hermosísima Hermione Granger. Esposa de el mejor de todos los merodeadores, Harry James Potter. Esperamos que se encuentre bien y queremos hacerle saber que su esposo la ama con todo su corazón al igual que sus pequeños hijos."_

-¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cursi mi amor? – Sonrió al ver el mapa nuevamente – Me encantas, eres lo mejor que me has pasado en la vida, al igual que Jimmy y Lily.

De la bolsa también sacó el espejo que Sirius le había dado a él el mismo día en que se murió. "de seguro Harry, tiene el otro espejo" pensó. Pero lo que más le gustó de todo eso fue una cajita de terciopelo rojo muy oscuro. Al abrirla los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Allí había una pulsera muy fina de oro brillante, y en ella dos dijes. Una niña y un niño en oro también. – James y Lily. Harry eres perfecto. – Inmediatamente se la colocó en su muñeca derecha, la opuesta del reloj. Terminó de guardar todo y se dirigió a la sala común, había calculado que los chicos ya estarían todos en el salón comedor para la cena. Subió a su cuarto y dejó sus cosas allí. Recordó que su abuelo le había pedido que fuera a cenar al salón comedor.

Se encaminó allí, pensando en como estarían los demás sin ella. Especialmente Ron y Harry que no tendrían su tarea para copiarse. Ese pensamiento le arrancó una dulce sonrisa.

Estaba próxima a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su abuelo.

-Estoy complacido de hacer un importante anuncio a todos ustedes. Pero en especial a ciertos Grinffindor. Tengo en honor de decirles que Guinibege Dumbledore ha regresado de Beauxbatons para finalizar sus estudios aquí en Hogwarts. Por favor un fuerte aplauso. – Parecía que lo tenía todo preparado, calculado que para cuando ella atravesara la puerta los aplausos la recibieran.

Los estudiantes de Grinffindor de séptimo se pararon inmediatamente, y así también los demás años. La mayoría de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff hicieron lo mismo. Ella misma se sorprendió saludando con la mano a cada uno que la saludaba. "desde cuando soy tan sociable" "desde que dejaste de ser Hermione Granger querida" le respondió una vocecita. Se sentó donde una pelirroja le señalaba. "Lily"

-Ahora si. Coman hasta saciarse que mañana deben comenzar con las laces nuevamente. – todos refunfuñaron...

-Ya tenía que arruinarla – Escuchó Hermione que Sirius le decía James.

-La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella y le entregó una nota.

"Guinibege nos vemos mañana antes de clases, quiero hablar contigo. Estuve con Albus y me contó lo que hablaste con él. Me gustaría conversar de eso y de lo demás.

Te quiere Minerva"

* * *

Hermione estaba en silencio. Solo veía como le resto hablaba o comía o simplemente la miraban a ella con una sonrisa. Había observado a Remus y a una chica de cabello castaño todo rebajado y un flequillo de costado que le cubría la mitad de la frente, unos ojos negros tan oscuros que podían confundirse con la mismísima noche y la piel oscura como la arena mojada. "¿Kate?" pensó ella. Ambos estaban muy acaramelados y riendo. Enamorados, estaban enamorados. A Hermione le dio mucha tristeza saber lo que sucedería luego con ella. Por otro lado estaba James riendo y burlándose de la misma pelirroja de ojos esmeralda que la había llamado antes. James aún molestaba a Lily pero era obvio que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Era la misma mirada que Harry mostraba hacia ella cuando la veía. Hermione rió por lo bajo. Junto a Lily había otra chica con la que hablaba animadamente. Era rubia de cabello muy largo y enrulado en las puntas de ojos celestes y bastante erguida. Sin duda alguna esa muchacha bonita era Susan, la profesora Susan Grin.

También notó a una muchacha que platicaba con un chico que se le hacía bastante familiar. Ella llevaba el cabello negro y liso con reflejos colorados, sus ojos miel hacía perfecto juego con el color tostado de su piel. El muchacho sin embargo tenía el cabello pelirrojo algo oscuro y los ojos castaños. "es el muchacho del sueño... Nick" recordó Hermione al verle. "y la chica debe ser... ¿Cómo me dijo Molly? Ah ya recuerdo, Samantha." Analizó.

Sus ojos e detuvieron finalmente en aquel ser que tanto aborrecía. Por dios que lo hacía. Peter Pettigrew hablaba y reía con Sirius acerca de una de sus "brillantes" bromas hacia uno de los Slytherin.

-Preciosa ¿qué tienes? – Hermione salió de sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo? - remus estaba mirándola como esperando otra respuesta de parte de ella.

-Es que has estado muy extraña – Recalcó Lily al entrar en la conversación. – Estás callada, no te ríes de las bromas de Sirius...

-Además que nos observas de manera extraña...

-Es solo que... "que diablos invento. Piensa Mione piensa" Los he extrañando tanto que aun no me creo que esté aquí. – Dijo tan rápidamente que tuvo que esperar a que el resto de los chicos analizaran su respuesta.

-Nosotros también te hemos extrañando ¿verdad Chicos? – dijo James mirando especialmente a Sirius. Éste sonrió y asintió pero no la miró en ningún momento a la cara. Por un lado lo agradeció. No soportaría tener que mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Aún tenía muy fresco aquel accidente en el sector de misterios en el ministerio.

-Creo... creo que mejor me voy a dormir. – Dijo levantándose de su mesa y caminando a la puerta. Todos sus amigos la siguieron con la mirada.

-Sirius ¿sigues ofendido? porque creo le dolió tu respuesta

-¿Y tu que crees Prongs? No me dijo que vendría y además de todo me envió un maleficio en contra terminando sobre ti.

-No lo sé Padfoot. seguro estaba, no se, cansada. - dijo Peter

-Si, seguro y yo soy James band...

-Es Bond, Potter. James Bond

-Como sea. ¿Vieron la cara de los Slytherin al ver que Guin había vuelto?

-¿Bromeas? Snivellus no podía sacarle la vista de encima creo que tendré una conversación hombre a hombre con él.

-¿no será puño a cara? - Corrigió REmus riendo.


	35. Capítulo 33

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXIII

Habías pasado un par de semanas desde que Hermione había vuelto a ser Guinibege. No se había adaptado a ese nombre pero debía hacerlo. Casi siempre se encerraba en la biblioteca, con permiso de Dumbledore para revisar todos los libros, incluidos la sección prohibida, para sus investigaciones. Además lo usaba de excusa para no ver a sus "amigos". Le era difícil verlos, sabiendo el final que tendrían, pero también ella estaba allí para cambiar ese final, y había ideado una forma.

-Permiso profesor Flitwick, pero han venido a ver a la señorita Dumbledore... – Interrumpió un chico de sexto. - Me han dicho que es un problema personal.

-Gracias, Abbot. En un momento irá. – Le contestó el pequeño profesor. Sus amigos voltearon para ver de que se trataba pero ella no los miró, simplemente comenzó a guardar las cosas por orden del profesor y se levantó para retirarse. – Señorita, recuerde pedir los apuntes de la clase de hoy.

-Si profesor, gracias.

-valla, que debe de ser importante. – Sin darse cuenta Hermione miro hacia donde estaban los merodeadores y el joven pelirrojo con quien se había sentado. No sabía porque pero se le hacía tan familiar. Miró a Sirius específicamente, quien le devolvió la mirada. Pero era una mirada distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a recibir. Una mirada distante de sufrimiento y dolor. Esos ojos tenían vida propia, tenían pasión y sentimiento. Pero entonces vio como le decía algo sin usar la voz, simplemente moviendo los labios. Ella rápidamente asintió y salió del salón.

-Solo espero que sea Apolo. – Pensó ella caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a la oficina de su abuelo. Al llegar dijo la contraseña e ingresó a la escaleras. – Permiso – dijo ella golpeando la puerta mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Guin. Que gusto – Dijo Dumbledore.

-Guin he venido a verte porque me mandaste una lechuza ¿es algo grave?

-Abuelo ¿puedo...?

-Por su puesto. De todos modos creo que voy a inspeccionar como va el trabajo en las cocinas.

-Si, seguro Albus.

-No te aproveches de los Elfos domésticos abuelo.

-No lo haré hija, descuida. – El director del colegio salió de su oficina dejando solos a su nieta y al joven Apolo.

-Entonces niña. ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas decirme?

-No me digas niña. Solo eres ocho años mayor que yo.

-tienes razón, pero para mi eres un niña.

-Esta bien. Pero vayamos al grano. Tu eres mi padrino.... – Comenzó Hermione, y él bien sabía que estaba a punto de pedirle uno de sus "grandes" favores. – Es por eso que necesito que me ayudes con mi deber.

-¿tu deber? ¿te refieres al de guardiana?

-Así es. El de reencarnación lo puedo hacer por mi misma gracias. Creo que sobre eso tu ya tienes bastante.

-Tienes razón. Pero en ¿qué puedo ayudarte yo?

-Para empezar... debes acercarte más a Lily.

-¿sucedió algo con ella?

-No, pero desde que le contaste la verdad....

-¡Lo recuerdas!

-Claro que si... se lo dijiste hace un año y medio, porque yo te lo pedí. – fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era verdad, había recordado algo que Hermione Granger no sabía con exactitud. – Espera... lo recordé ¡Lo recordé! – Saltaba de un lado a otro de la oficina y Apolo festejaba con ella del a misma forma. Pero cuando paró ella le sonrió y acotó - ¿te das cuenta que no puedes llamarme niña ni aunque me llevaras quince años? Saltas como niño pequeño.

-igual que tu malcriada.

-Jajajaja. – Se reían los dos, felices de que Guinibege comenzara a recordar cosas de su vida.

-Pero vamos Atenea, ¿Que es lo que debías decirme?

-Por favor, no me digas así... – Apolo se disculpó con la mirada. – Bien, necesito que me ayudes a planear la forma de proteger a James y a los demás.

-¿Los demás?

-Si, y eso es precisamente por donde debo comenzar. Te explicaré todo lo que sucederá con ellos desde que salen de Hogwarts.

-¿Estás segura que debes decírmelo? Albus me dijo que no se lo has dicho, porque no estabas del todo segura.

-Es verdad, no se lo dije a mi abuelo. No se porque, pero no creo que sea correcto... pero estoy más que segura que me harás falta así que te lo contaré a ti.

-Entonces aijada, soy todo oídos.

-Ese es el espíritu. – Hermione no tardó mucho en comenzar a explicarle, sin mucho detalle lo que sucedería a partir del año que viene. Y luego pasó a explicarle cual era su plan para ayudar a todo ellos.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Guin. – Dijo Apolo con su mano en la barbilla tratando de hacer cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho. – Mi sobrino era el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort pero resulta que lo hará James, quien se casará con Lily ¿estás segura de eso?

-¿No me crees?

-No lo sé, me parece raro que Lily se enamore de ese tipo...

-No te vengas con los celos que no te quedan... – Hermione revisó en su mochila

-¿qué buscas?

-La prueba... lo tengo. – Hermione sacó de una carpeta que llevaba siempre con ella una fotografía mágica. Aquella que le había dado Ron antes de irse. – Mira esto. – Le mostró ella a su padrino.

-¿quiénes son?

-La pelirroja es Ginny Weasley, mi mejor amiga. La otra chica, la rubia, es Luna Lovewood, ella es mi otra amiga quien sale con Ron, mi mejor amigo que es el pelirrojo... – Apolo miraba como esas tres personas saludaban conforme ella los iba nombrando.

-¿Quién es el rubio? Se parece a Malfoy....

-Pues él, es un Malfoy... Draco Malfoy el novio de Ginny.

-¿No me dijiste que ella era una Weasley?

-Sip.

-Pues, Los Malfoy y los Weasley no se llevan niña.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Eso es increíble.

-Lo mejor es que no está con Voldemort como su padre... sino que está con la orden y el ED.

-¿ED?

-Olvídalo, es muy largo de explicar...

-¿Y tu donde estás?

-Mira él es Harry Potter – En ese instante un muchacho de cabello azabache totalmente despeinado, con unos lentes redondos y ojos esmeralda hacía su aparición con una niña en brazos que sonreía mientras el chico saludaba.

-¿Él es el hijo de James y MI Lily?

-Sip. Él es tu sobrino Harry

-Lo acepto, es igual a James, pero tiene los mismo ojos que Lily y míos.

-Esa soy yo. – La Hermione de la foto que entraba en escena con un niño en brazos, estaba ahora abrazada por Harry y los seis sonreían.

-Eres más bonita ahora.

-Gracias.

-¿De quienes son los bebes? – Interrogó Apolo.

-Bueno este....

-Guin ¿llevas un anillo de bodas?

-Sip. Es que... me casé

-¿Cómo?

-Eso... creo que me olvidé decirte....

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando lo hiciste?

-Diez y seis. Hace... seis meses... y esos niños, pues son mis... hijos.

-¿¡QUE!? Esto es imposible ¿tus padres lo sabían?

-Ellos murieron, Voldemort los mató personalmente

-¿eres huérfana allí?

-Podría decirse pero los Weasley me adoptaron como hija al igual que a Harry. Es muy confuso de explicar

-¿Y como se llaman? – El semblante de Apolo había cambiando deliberadamente

-¿Los niños?

-Si

-James Sirius Potter.... y Lilian Hermione Potter.

-Te ayudaré... – La miró con sinceridad.

-¿Como?

-Que te ayudaré. Quiero que Lily y James vean esto. Quiero que disfruten de su hijo y sus nietos.

-Genial... Entonces comenzaremos a planear todo luego de navidad ¿Te parece?

-Bien. ¿Vendrás a casa?

-Si.

-Entonces les diré a Tristán y a Hermione que vendrás, Guin.

-De acuerdo... cuanto antes comencemos más rápido terminaremos. – Dijo en voz baja

-Y así podrás regresar con ellos ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo más difícil que tengo que hacer

-¿a que te refieres?

-No es muy fácil volver, y no se la forma

-Entonces la buscaremos juntos. Lo haremos con Albus y Minerva si es necesario.

-Gracias Apolo eres de gran ayuda para mi.

-Cuando quieras Guin...

* * *

Hermione volvía a la sala común porque las clases de la mañana habían terminado y tenían una hora antes de almorzar. Se encontró con la dama gorda y al decir la contraseña entró al lugar. Allí sentados en los sillones estaban sus compañeros de año. Los merodeadores, las chicas y Nick. 

-¿Está todo bien? – Escuchó preguntar a Lily que se ponía de pie para llegar a ella.

-Si. Me voy arriba, luego bajo. – Los chicos la vieron desaparecer escaleras arriba y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Está bien. O voy yo o van ustedes – Le dijo Sirius a las chicas.

-Padfoot tiene razón. A Guin le está sucediendo algo extraño y no lo está compartiendo con nosotros.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarla así como está. – Dijo Peter.

-Cállate Wormtail. Tu no sabes lo que puede estar pasando ella.

-Entonces si tanto te preocupa ve a ver que tiene.

-Puedo asegurarte que lo haré. – Sin decir más nada, Sirius se encaminó a las escaleras de las chicas y las subió para ir al cuarto de Guinibege. Detrás de él subían Remus, James y Nick seguidos por las cuatro muchachas dueñas de ese cuarto.

Sirius no pidió permiso par entrar, simplemente se aventuró al cuarto sin saber lo que la chica estuviera haciendo allí.

-¿Se puede saber.... – Pero la pregunta fue cortada por la imagen de Hermione mirando por la ventana sentada en el alfeizar. Tenía en el rostro una lágrima atravesando su mejilla y una sonrisa triste. - ¿qué tienes? – volvió a preguntar Sirius. Hermione miró nuevamente a la ventana y los chicos pudieron observar que una lechuza blanca como la nieve salía de allí con un pequeño pergamino en su pata.

-¿qué hacen aquí chicos?

-Solo querímos saber que es lo que te sucede. Desde que volviste de Beauxbauton estás rarísima. – Comentó James acercándose a Hermione y pasándole el brazo por sus hombros. – Nos preocupas Preciosa

-No es necesario que se preocupen por mi... ¿dónde está Peter? – Dijo pronunciando su nombre con algo de desdén que solo un par de personas pudieron adivinarlo.

-Creo... que se quedó abajo ¿por qué preguntas? – Interrogó Sirius con un evidente recelo.

-Por nada en especial. ¿qué hora es?

-La del almuerzo y muero de hambre. – Anunció Lily con voz suplicante.

-Vamos también yo tengo mucha hambre. – Todos volvieron a salir dejando a solo tres persona dentro.

-Gitana ¿podrías decirme porque tienes tanto desprecio contra Peter? – Preguntó Nick

-Es verdad, sonó como si desconfiaras de él ¿Qué tienes? – James fue el que habló esta vez.

-Simplemente eso chicos. No confió mucho en él.

-Pero si fuiste precisamente tu quien nos pidió que lo integráramos al grupo.

-Mala idea. Ya veo como soy la culpable de todo – Murmuró para ella misma

-¿dijiste algo?

-No, en absoluto. Vamos que en verdad tengo hambre.

Hermione se adelantó dejando solos a los dos chicos. Quienes se miraron como hablando con los ojos y luego salieron corriendo con el resto del grupo.

* * *

Ya sentados y almorzando salió el tema más popular para esos momentos en el colegio 

-Y a ¿Quién piensas llevar al baile Prongs? – preguntó Remus mientras jugaba con la mano de su novia.

-No lo sé. Estaba pensado en Sarah, de Ravenclaw.

-¿Sarah Flaen?

-sip.

-No lo sé. Estoy seguro que Amos te cortará en pedacitos.

-No lo creo. Me tiene bastante... respeto

-No te hagas el héroe es el doble de ti

-Si, puede ser... pero soy dos veces más rápido, en todos los sentidos. – Le dijo a Hermione guiñándole el ojo.

-Como sea... – Respondió Lily aparentemente enfadada. Hermione no perdía movimiento alguno de ninguno de ellos.

-Yo se a quien deberías llevar James.

-¿A sí?

-Aja – Ella se acercó para que los demás no la escucharan haciendo que James hiciera la misma acción. – Lily – murmur

-¿Cómo? – Volvió a decir James esta vez fuerte.

-¿no te parece que está muy bonita? – El dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez en la semana.

-Si, claro... pero....

-Te atrapé James Potter. Ahora lo sé. Te gusta.

-¡¡Claro que no!! – Exclam haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta a ver que era ese grito.

-¿De verdad? Me pareció lo contrario, además, lo disimulas muy bien. – Hermione le guiñó un ojo a James dejándolo sin habla. Este miró a Sirius para que lo ayudara y éste mismo decidió cambiar de tema.

-Pues, no se a quien va a llevar Prongs. Lo que si se es que conmigo va a venir mi chica – Todos sonrieron ante lo que Sirius dijo y Hermione no tuvo la mejor idea que preguntar.

-¿Susan irá contigo? – Todos se quedaron callados. Las chicas bajaron la mirada y Susan le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Hermione. Sirius por su lado se quedó duro y dolido ante esa pregunta y los chicos no sabían si reírse o no. - ¿qué dije ahora? – Nick se acercó a Hermione y le susurró en el oído lo que Sirius se refería.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó parándose de golpe. – Sirius yo no...

-¿Qué acaso no vendrás conmigo?

-No... no es eso solo....

-¿Cómo que no? - interrogó Peter que se ganó una mirada de odio po parte de Hermione

-No puedes decirme que tienes otra pareja... eso sería... – Pero entonces Hermione entendió hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Escucha algo Black. No soy nada de lo que en este momento estés pensando ¿bien? Solo te hago dar cuenta que yo no iré contigo al baile de navidad

-Pero ¿por qué no?

-Es verdad Princesa, tu eres su novia... - fue entonceas que Hermine calló en cuenta. la reacción que Siirus tuvo cuando la vio el días que regresó. las miradas que se pasaba lanzando cuando ella parecía no darse cuenta. la cercanía que tenía sin pedir permiso.

-Yo no soy la novia de nadie. - Se atrevió a decir algo intranquila, no sabía que reacción pudiera tener Sirisu, sabía de buena fuerte que nunca lo habían rechazado.

-Hasta hace un mes lo eras... ¿qué diablos te hizo cambiar de opinión o mejor dicho quien?

-Eso a ti no te importa o incumbe. - La pasiencia de Hermione estaba llegando a su límite, cosa que ni Ron había logrado alcanzar... al menos no tan facilmente

-¿Me estas diciendo que soy un pedazo de cornudo y no debe de interesarme?

-No, te estoy diciendo que no puedo ser tu novia, punto y final de la maldita discución. - Las lágrimas de hermione parecían salirse en cualquier momento. - Y no quiero que esto se vuelva repertir.

-¿como dices?

-Lo que escuchaste. estoy segura que en dos semanas tendrás otras tres novias y ni siquiera te habrás acordado de mi, o me dira´sque no lo hiciste cuando yo estaba fuera.

-Eso... - Pero Sirius se quedócallado.

-No voy a reprocharte nada Sirius. terminemos esto aquí y sigamos siendo amigos... será lo mejor. - dijo ella mirando con le rabillo del ojo a Susan que parecía estar muy entretenía con la madera de la mesa

-Guinibege... – James se quedó callado. Con un leve golpe con le codo llamó la atención de Remus.

-¿qué es? – Preguntó el aludido en voz baja

-Mira la mano de Guinibege

Remus hizo lo que su amigo le dijo que hiciera y se sorprendió sobremanera al ver lo que le estaba tratando de mostrar.


	36. Capítulo 34

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXIV

Hacía tiempo que Hermione no le dirigía la palabra a Sirius. Era tan igual a Ron que no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo era que había gente tan posesiva en la vida? Se preguntaba. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo debía hacer lo que había venido a hacer: salvar a los merodeadores y a esas muchachas.

La fiesta de Navidad estaba cerca y Hermione no hacía caso a todas a aquellas personas que le preguntaban si quería ir con alguno de ellos.

-No hay caso, Guin deberías aceptar alguna de esas proposiciones ¿no crees? – Le dijo Lily a la chica en la biblioteca luego de haber hablado con un Hufflepuff de séptimo muy mono, jugador de Quidditch.

-Para cazador de Quidditch ya lo tengo a Sirius. No me interesa ningún otro jugador más que... – Pero se dio cuenta que iba a hablar de más así que se calló y siguió leyendo su libro como si nada. Sin embargo Lily no le sacaba la mirada de encima. – ¿Se puede saber porque me miras?

-estoy esperando a que me respondas.

-¿qué cosa?

-Lo que estabas por decir, no terminaste.

-Ya lo se. – Dijo indiferente.

-Ahh. – Pero no le había bajado la mirada.

-¿Y ahora?

-Que termines de hablar ¿quieres?

-No voy a decirte nada

-Vamos ¿quien es él? ¿lo conozco?

-No, no lo conoces... – Lily sonrió satisfecha.

-Al menos es un avance. Y ahora entiendo porque ese despecho con Sirius

-¿desde cuando le dices Sirius?

-Desde que... que se yo.

-Ahhh.

-Dime algo ¿es de Bauxbauton?

-¿quién?

-Pues ese jugador que te tiene loquita.

-No, no es de Bauxbauton.

-¿De Hogwarts?

-Lily, tienes opciones... o te quedas con lo que ya sabes y me cayo la boca o te miento y te quedas sin saber cual es la verdad...

-Tu no sabes mentir.

-Puedo asegurarte que he aprendido bastante.

-Está bien. Me rindo. Cambiando de tema ¿vendrás con nosotras a Hogsmade?

-No lo sé. No estoy realmente de humor para hacerlo.

-Pues de esa forma te quitas el mal humor y quien te dice te encuentras con cierto jugador de Quidditch pro el que estás loquita.

-YA! – Medio gritó Hermione haciendo que la poca gente que estaba allí se diera vuelta y que madame Pince le chitara desde su escritorio. – Lo siento – Susurró ella. – Me encantaría que dejaras de divulgar por el camino que estoy enamorada de.... ¡Diablos! – Dijo antes de cerrar el libro y salir de biblioteca, seguida por las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Guin, espera. – Lily salió corriendo tras la chica y ninguna se había dado cuenta que alguien había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Así que Guin está enamorada de un jugador de Quidditch. Y es de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que a Sirius le interesará mucho esta información. – Dijo un pequeño niño que parecía de cuarto. Con su nariz puntiaguda y su característica cara de rata.

* * *

-Permiso abuelo. – anunció Guin al entrar a la oficina luego de recibir el "adelante" acostumbrado pro el director.

-Guin ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, solo vine a decirte que no me quedaré para navidad en el colegio. Iré con mamá y papá.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Solo trabajo abuelo... tu sabes.

-Está bien. Pero solo quiero que te cuides porque.... – Pero Dumbledore no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar porque la chica se desvaneció en frente de él. – Guinibege – Gritaba el director al ver el cuerpo de su nieta tirado en el suelo inmóvil

* * *

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo. No sabía porque pero sentía que debía llegar lo antes posible a la entrada del castillo. Se ajustaba la capa que llevaba encima. "debo llegar más rápido. Es importante" decía para ella misma mientras intentaba alcanzar la puerta que estaba justo antes de los terrenos. Se estremecía a cada ruido que escuchaba, aquellos ataques no le gustaban para nada. Le hacían recordar cosas que quería olvidad, como el día en la sección de misterios en el ministerio.

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta, colocó sus manos en la madera para empujarla... pero cuando finalmente salió a la luz del día, a los terrenos una luz verde que había pasado justo enfrente de ella la segó y seguido a esa luz escuchó un gritó y alguien que la llama. Se escuchaba distante. Como si proviniera desde el terreno y la batalla.

-Guinibege, Guinibege –Pero entonces sentía que no era a ella específicamente a quien llamaban.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse cansado y muy pesado. De pronto se cayó al suelo y antes se desmayarse vio a alguien en frente de ella que aparentemente le extendía la mano. Llevaba una túnica negra y su capucha le tapaba el rostro pero algo le hizo intentar levantar la mano para que aquel desconocido la ayudara. Justo en el instante en que iba a tomarle la mano. Se desmayó.

* * *

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en la enfermería. Rápidamente intentó mirar hacia los costados par ver si había algún herido por la batalla. Fue entonces que Albus Dumbledore se acercó a ella con el semblante muy preocupado.

-Hija ¿está bien? – le preguntó acercándose y sentándose en la cabecera de la cama

-Abuelo. ¿como están todos? ¿lograron atraparlos?

-¿A quien?

-Como a quien. Pues a los que atacaron el colegio.

-Guinibege, nadie atacó el colegio. Lo has soñado.

-No puede ser. Estaba desmayada en la enfermería. Los chicos estaban conmigo y de pronto sentimos que había como un ataque. No lo pensé dos veces y bajé a ver... cuando abrí la puerta una luz verde me cegó y vi a alguien que me tendía la mano.

-¿quién?

-No l osé. No le pude ver el rostro, pero me extendía la mano. Era extraño, porque sentía que estaba bien que debía acercarme a esa persona.

-Guin, eso no pasó. Fue un...

-Una premonición.

-¿cómo?

-No hay otra opción.

-¿Tienes premoniciones?

-Si abuelo

-Eso quiere decir... – La mirada del director se iluminó con picardía y gracia.

-¡Abuelo! – Le dijo la chica roja de la vergüenza.

-Pero es verdad ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas... pero no le digas a nadie.

-No hija. Nadie sabrá tu... pequeño secreto

-Gracias, creo... pero ¿qué hago en la enfermería?

-Te desmayaste en mi despacho ¿Estás bien?

-Si. Estoy bien.

-¿Y que es eso que decía de la premonición?

-Pues ya te he dicho l oque recuerdo. No se muy bien. Era como borroso

-¿son todas así ¿

-No siempre... por lo general son muy claras.... quizá quiera decir...

-Que aún no sucede. Que tal vez falte para eso.

-Es posible. Porque solo llevaba una capa y el camisón y no sentía frío y los terrenos no tenían escarcha y mucho menos nieve.

-Ya lo vez. Solo debes esperar a que sucede y ya. Por ahora descansa. No quiero que te suceda nada malo... otra vez.

-Soy muy fuerte abuelo.

-Guin. Poppy ha descubierto algo en tu sistema. Algo que te hace un poco más débil de lo que deberías ser.

-es un hechizo crónica ¿verdad?

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que si. Lo tengo desde quinto. Lo recibí en la sección de misterios

-¿En el ministerio?

-Aja

-¿Y que hacías allí? – Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Ver como una de las personas más importantes moría y sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. – Hermione dejó escapar una silenciosa lágrima por su mejilla

-Aveces la mejor forma de sentirse bien, es llorando hija. Que nadie te impida llorar ¿Está claro?

-Si. Es solo que... hace tiempo que no lo hacía. He debido hacerme fuerte pro la gente que me rodeaba... por Harry.

-Ser fuerte no implica no llorar.

-si abuelo.

-Descansa ahora de verdad. Mañana hablaremos sobre tu ida a Grecia.

-Si. Hasta luego. – Hermione se acomodó para dormir y el director del colegio se retiró de la enfermería. Hermione se incorporó nuevamente en la cama y miró su anillo y susurró – Como te extraño amor. Necesito tenerte cerca. – Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo y escuchando por segunda vez en el día.

-Sabía que algo tenía ese anillo Moony.

-Pero Prongs ¿qué piensas de eso? No debes sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Sabes lo que sucede cuando lo haces

-Si, tienes razón la última vez que lo hice un amigo terminó de novio y aún ahora lo está. Creo que debería dejar de hacerle caso a mis instintos

-Eso es diferente – Susurró Remus colorado.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo es. Es exactamente el mismo caso. Pero en vez de ser tu y Kate son Guinibege y Sirius.

-Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Peter. Guinibege tiene un enamorado en Hogwarts.

-Si, jugador de Quidditch ¿me pregunto quien puede ser?

-Hay unos treinta jugadores de Quidditch en el colegio.

-Si, pero Guin no se da con los treinta. Es solo cuestión de seguir mi instinto y sacar conclusiones apresuradas como tu le dices. Estoy seguro que Guinibege esconde algo desde que volvió de Bauxbauton.

* * *

James caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala común, esperaba a que todos lso más chicos se fueran ya a dormir, y si no lo hacían de inmediato los amenazaría en quitarles cien puntos a cada uno de ellos.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que trama Prongs, Moony? – Preguntó Sirius mirando a su mejor amigo como intentaba hacer un hoyo en el piso de la sala común.

-Al parecer tenemos reunión. – Dijo la voz femenina desde las escaleras.

-¿Quién falta? – Preguntó James al ver como Lily y Susan eran las últimas en bajar

-Peter está castigado con McGongall y falta también Guin. – Dijo Nick viendo a cada uno de los presentes. –Por los demás estamos todos.

-Genial. Creo que no hará falta esperar a Peter de todos modos se aburriría y se iría a dormir.

-¿Puedes decirnos el porque de esta "reunión urgente" – Interrogó Lily sentada en brazo del sillón en donde James se había sentado luego de la explicación de Nick.

-Les explicaré esto lo bastante rápido. A decir verdad esperaba hacerlo solo con los Merodeadores...

-Potter tus secretos oscuros no nos interesan – Las cuatro chicas presentes se rieron y tanto Nick como Remus se contuvieron simulando una tos.

-¿Listo? Genial. Bueno, como iba diciendo... quise guardar esta INFORMACI"N para los merodeadores pero se que les incumbe a todos así que aquí estamos.

-¿Podrías ser más específico James?

-¿Quieren que sea más específico? Bien.. Guinibege nos esconde algo y se que es algo que nos confiere a todos y estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo...

-¿cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso James? – Preguntó Remus sentado en un sillón de una persona con Kate sobre su regazo

-Tu has escuchado bien la conversación con su abuelo.

-¿Desde cuando escuchas tú conversaciones que no te corresponden Potter? – Medio gritó Lily mirándole a los ojos. – no me quiero imaginar de las conversaciones que has espiado....

-eso no es el punto ahora.

-Es verdad, Guin nos está escondiendo algo... y eso hay que averiguarlo.

-tu estás así, porque ella te dejó y quieres encontrar algo que te haga ver como una persona luego de ese bochornoso espectáculo en el comedor. – Saltó susan muy enfadada, con los diente apretados.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe....

-Escuchen bien Merodeadores. Guinibege es nuestra amiga, y no vamos hacer nada que pueda perjudicarla porque... – Pero Sam fue interrumpida por James.

-¿Han visto el anillo que lleva en su mano izquierda? – Dijo enojado pero con clama.

-¿Qué anillo? – Preguntaron las cuatro chicas a la vez.

-Uno muy bonito de oro, de bodas – Dijo resaltando la última frase.

-¿qué diablos te has tomado? ¿entiendes las palabras que estás usando?

-Es verdad James. Estás diciendo que Guin está casada. Eso es una locura

-No lo es Nick. Yo también vi el anillo. Puedo asegurarles que era de casamiento.

-Bien. Veo que no m creen. Entonces ¿por qué no se fijan en su mano izquierda? Mañana a esta misma hora en la torre de astronomía. Allí, los presentes, veremos que hacer para descubrirla.

-James, recuerda que estás hablando de Guinibege. No queremos tampoco que se termine nuestra amistad con ella.

-Además es muy posible que el "secreto" que ella tiene pueda que no quiera decírnoslo. No puedes obligarla.

-Como quieran. De todos modos, mañana a las diez yo estaré en la torre de astronomía. Si a las diez y cuarto veo que soy el único, pues allá ustedes. Tienen hasta las diez y cuarto para aparecer, luego, ya no interesa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, inconscientemente, todos aquellos que participaron de la reunión se las ingeniaban para verle la mano izquierda a Hermione. Habían aceptado que la chica se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña pero ninguno, a la vez, quería darle la razón a James. Y mucho menos la s chicas.

-Guin es mi mejor amiga. No puedo hacerle esto. – Decía Lily a sus compañeras en el cuarto.

-¿dónde está ahora?

-En la biblioteca.

-No l ose chicas. Es cierto lo que dijeron James y Remsie.

-Ya lo sabemos Kate. Pero es que...

-Lily, entendemos que no quieras aceptarlo. Pero muy obvio que ella nos esconde algo. Siempre nos esquiva, está mintiendo a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Y eso es motivo de espionaje?

-¿Qué piensan hacer esta noche? – No lo se.

-Me voy a entrenar. Nos vemos para la cena ¿bien?

-Si, suerte Sam. – Samantha tomó su escoba y se encaminó al campo de Quidditch.

-Yo también me voy. Quedé con Remus.

-Si, tu cuenta monedas en frente de los pobre. – Le gritó Susan en medio de una carcajada antes de que Kate saliera del cuarto.

-Ahora tenemos que hablar tu y yo. – Le dijo Lily a su amiga.

-¿sobre?

-Sabes bien sobre que.

-Oh no Lils vamos.

-Vamos nada. ¿qué es lo que sientes por Sirius Black?

-¿Nada?

-Claro y yo soy Cleopatra.

-Cleo ¿quién?

-Olvídalo. Sabes bien que no puedes mentirme a mi. A la gran Lily.

-¿Ya no usas tu apellido?

-No. Prefiero ser Lily, en su defecto Lily hija de Perséphone.

-Nunca vas a cambiar.

-Hablando de cambiar, ¿qué haremos para la próxima sesión?

-¿tienes alguna idea?

-Nop. Guin es la de la mejore ideas.

-Bueno, peor creo que estará excluida pero un tiempo.

-Espera...

-¿Qué?

-¿Has notado que Guin no nos preguntó nada acerca de la sesión de este mes?

-Es verdad. Ella se pasa semanas preparando algo. Y está por lo general muy ansiosa.

-Creo que debo aceptar que James tienen razón.

* * *

James estaba sentado en suelo de la torre de astronomía. Comía unos cuantos chocolates que le había robado a su buen amigo Remus. Miró el reloj y vio que las agujas marcaban las diez y diez.

-No vendrán. Entonces Guinibege Dumbledore esto es entre nosotros. – Pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sombra y haciendo que James se pusiera de pie al instante. Sorprendido realmente.


	37. Capítulo 35

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXV

James estaba sentado en suelo de la torre de astronomía. Comía unos cuantos chocolates que le había robado a su buen amigo Remus. Miró el reloj y vio que las agujas marcaban las diez y diez.

-No vendrán. Entonces Guinibege Dumbledore esto es entre nosotros. – Pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sombra y haciendo que James se pusiera de pie al instante. Sorprendido realmente. - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Adivina. – Dijo despectivamente aquella persona.

-Tu no tienes que estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Creí que estarías aquí para saber más ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo sabes...

-Ese no es el punto. ¿quien diablos te crees para estar haciendo algo así.

-Mira, a ti es a quien no le interesa....

-Te equivocas. Si la investigas a ella, me estas investigando a mí. Estúpido.

-Snivellus, deja de meterte en las cosas de los demás. Puede irte muy mal.

-Escucha bien porque lo diré una sola vez. Nunca me he vengado de ti y de tus estúpidas bromitas solo porque Guin me lo ha pedido siempre.

-¿Desde cuando le dices Guin, tú? Rata de basurero. – Pero Snape no se contuvo más y se tiró encima de James tomándolo del cuello de la túnica.

-No te importa saber eso. Pero te lo diré. Ella es muy importante como para que un idiota de tu categoría o como tus amiguitos se estén metiendo en esto. Porque te aseguro que no sabes que profundo es este hoyo Potter, y puede que no tenga fondo. Así que ten cuidado... –Sin más, Snape dejó a James sujetándose el cuello y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya veremos quien se cae primero, Snivellus. – James sonrió maliciosamente. – Guinibege escondes un secreto muy grande y con este pequeño acto de tu amigo me han dado más ganas de saber que es.

James estaba a punto de salir de la torre de torre de astronomía, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver ahora, a las personas que él estaba esperando ver.

-James ¿Te retiras?

-Claro que no amigo. – James volvió al mismo lugar en donde había estado anteriormente. - ¿esperamos a alguien más? – Preguntó luego de ver a sus dos amigos.

-No creo. Kate no me dijo nada de que iba a venir. Dudo mucho que lo hagan.

-Es verdad. Además, Lily es su mejor amiga. No creo que haga algo para perjudicarla....

-¿a quien van a perjudicar ahora? – Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

-A nadie Sam, no te preocupes. ¿Decidiste venir finalmente?

-Pues si. Guin es mi amiga pero eso no quita que nos esté ocultando cosas, además... he visto el anillo que me dijeron.

-Nosotras también lo vimos – Dijo Susan al entrar junto con Kate.

-Kate. ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Porque no estaba segura de hacerlo.

-Ahh. – James miró a su alrededor. Había tocado a cada una de esas personas. Sonrió débilmente.

-No creo que vengan Lily y Nick son muy unidos a ella. – Comentó James dando la vuelta y yendo a una carpeta que tenía en uno de los escritorios. – Miren, esto es lo que tengo para contarles. – Dijo mostrándoles a los presentes unas cuantas anotaciones.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó Sam tomando el papel.

-Pues son algunas cosas que he averiguado de Guin. – Sam leyó lo que James había anotado.

-¿ella ha estado averiguando acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts y sus herederos?

-Así parece. He revisado todos los libros que ella lleva leyendo y eso es lo que ha estado haciendo, desde que llegó este año.

-¿desde que llegó? – Exclamó Susan

-Así es.

-¿tienes lo que sabe acerca de esto?

-Pues no. Pero es lo que hay que averiguar.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada a orillas del lago con un libro y unos apuntes en la mano. Había notado muy extraños a sus amigos y eso la ponía muy mal.

-Hola – Escuchó detrás de ella. Allí estaba James, en cuclillas junto a Hermione. – ¿Que haces?

-Nada en especial – Dijo ella cerrando de golpe sus apuntes. James sonrió.

-Ahh. Dime algo ¿qué es lo que tienes?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No lo sé. Has estado algo distinta desde que llegaste. Nos tienes a todos preocupados.

-No hay nada malo conmigo, de verdad. Es solo que... – Hermione se detuvo un momento. James no tenía el mismo color de ojos que Harry pero si la misma mirada penetrante e hipnotizante que él. – estuve enferma allí en Bauxbauton y, bueno. No me hace muy bien hacer lo que solía hacer antes.

-¿Cómo que?

-Como... correr por todos lados siendo perseguida por ustedes cuatro o jugar a largas y entretenidas peleas en la nieve.

-Ahhh – Volvió a decir james. - ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Claro. – dijo Hermione con algo de temor.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Peter?

-Ya hablamos de eso. Es suficiente.... ¿quieres distraerme acaso?

-Como puedes pensar algo así de mi. ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-El hecho de que Sirius y Remus están bajo la capa invisible escuchando nuestra conversación, James.

-¿cómo? – dijo James sumamente sorprendido. Hermione se paró y se encaminó hasta detrás del árbol en donde ella estaba apoyada y tiró, de la nada, apareciendo de repente Remus y Sirius muy sorprendidos.

-Les agradecería que dejaran de estar siguiéndome ¿quieren?

-¿cómo supiste que estaban allí? – Interrogó James corriendo tras de ella.

-Solo te diré que estoy acostumbrada a las capas invisibles, he estado demasiado tiempo bajo una, y puedo saber si hay alguna cerca. – Hermione se perdió de vista y James se volteó para ver a sus dos amigos

-¿Y? – Atinó simplemente James

-Pudimos leer algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Solamente nombre Prongs.

-¿qué nombres? Vamos hablen completo.

-Los nuestros amigo – Confirmó Remus. – Estaban el tuyo y el de Lily encabezando una especie de lista. Seguían los nuestros y el de Peter. Y junto a ellos había algo anotado.

-¿Algo como que? – James se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Hermione.

-algo así como... – Sirius intentó recordar las textuales palabras – "Terminado", o algo parecido a eso.

-¿Terminado? Me pregunto que querrá decir.

-Hay mas. Estaban los nombres de los demás. Susan. Estaba separado del resto, Sam y Nick estaban juntos y Kate estaba bajo una palabra.... ¿Cual era? – le preguntó a Sirius.

-"Error" – Dijo simplemente – Susan tenía una palabra que la continuaba.

-¿Cuál?

-"Desaparecida".

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia la sala común. Estaba segura que James, Sirius y Remus estaban espiándola. Pero ella no podía decirles nada, eso había pactado con los de la orden.

-Pero ¿Quién les impide a ellos averiguar por su cuenta? – Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa típica de Hermione Granger.

Llegó a la sala común y se encontró con Lily allí sentada. Estaba sola y leyendo un libro bastante grueso, de tapa roja a terciopelada.

-hola Guin ¿qué haces? – le dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¿Estará en los genes? – Se preguntó en voz baja, pensando en como James se enamoró de Lily y Harry de ella siendo ambas tan iguales. – Hola Lils. ¿ocupada?

-Puff. – Dijo cerrando el libro. Y sonriendo.

-¿Sabes donde están las chicas?

-No se. Ni me importa

-¿Qué es peor par ti amiga, la ignorancia o el desinterés? – le preguntó con sarcasmo, Lily dejó escapar una sincera risa.

-Discutí con ellas Guin.

-¿por qué?

-Algunos problemas.

-Ahhh. Algunos problemas que no puedes contarme.

-Tu también tienes cosas que no me cuentas y creo que son tanto o peor que las mías. Y yo sigo leyendo un libro haciéndome la desentendida con tus problemas.

-Lily.

-No, Lily nada. Guinibege, somos las mejores amigas. Desde que te conocí en el tren nos hicimos inseparables pero aún así, desde que volviste de Bauxbauton estás cambiada, como si no fueras tu misma. No es que me queje pero... – Lily se puso de pie y dejó el libro en el sillón y se encaminó a las escaleras, antes de subir al primer escalón se detuvo, sin voltear a ver a Hermione dijo. – Creo que deberías confiar en mi, no te he dado motivos para que me mientas u ocultes cosas ¿No crees? – y sin más subió las escaleras.

-No es fácil, Lils. Puedo asegurarte que no lo es. – dijo Hermione mirando a las escaleras donde Lily se había perdido hacía unos segundos apenas.

* * *

Era ya de mañana, El desayuno estaba dando lugar en el salón comedor. Hermione comía cerca de los chicos de frente a la puerta, de tal forma que pudiera ver quien entra y quien sale. En uno de esos idas y venidas de los alumnos notó un par de ojos negros que la observaban desde la mesa de Slytherin. Alguien que desde que ella había entrado no le había bajado la vista.

-¿Dónde vas Guin? – Preguntó Nick al notar que su amiga se paraba de la mesa sin dejar de ver a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Solo... a la biblioteca a seguir con unos apuntes de HM. – Remus miró a su dos amigos. James había decidido no hacer partícipe a Peter de esto ya que al parecer Guinibege le tenía, por algún motivo, una especie de rencor. Sirius se volteó a ver a las chicas que también le prestaron atención a la extraña conducta de Hermione.

Nick, sin embargo miro hacia donde había estado mirando la chica desde que se sentó.

-Snape – Susurró. Lo bastante fuerte par que Lily lo escuchara. Y efectivamente, ella también levantó la vista. Pero para ese momento, Snape ya estaba atravesando la puerta de entrada detrás de Hermione.

-Déjala. Ella sabe lo que hace – Y sin más Lily volvió a su desayuno. Nick la miró desconfiado unos minutos y luego la imitó. Sin embargo el resto del grupo se juntó para opinar acerca de la actitud de Hermione sin haber notado siquiera los movimientos de Snape.

- - - - - - -

Severius caminaba por el pasillo por donde Hermione caminaba. La seguía de cerca, y Hermione al notarlo apresuró el paso.

-Podrías detenerte ya que me viste – Le dijo Snape alcanzándola corriendo y deteniéndola del brazo.

-No puedo, llego tarde a la biblioteca Snape. – Dijo secamente.

-No hay nadie en el pasillo niña. – Le dijo frío. Como siempre. Hermione miró a todos lados y sintió que el brazo dejaba de hacerle presión.

-¿y? – Le dijo ella. Había cambiado su tono de voz repentinamente acto que hizo que Snape sonriera de lado.

-Se lo advertí. ¿funcionó?

-A la perfección. Gracias Sev. Eres de mucha ayuda.

-No hay de que. Sabes que me gusta ayudarte.

-Oye, lamento lo del otro día.

-¿Eso? Ya pasó ¿recuerdas? Ahora volvemos a ser nosotros dos.

-Si pero...

-Olvídalo ¿quieres? Ya me explicaste lo que sucedió...

**Flash Back**

Hermione volvía a su sala común luego de haber presenciado ese desagradable momento. No podía soportar estar muy cerca de ellos, eso le hacía mal. Con solo pensar que habían muerto todos menos Remus y Susan...

Seguía caminando pero en un momento alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia un aula vacía.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo ella pero entonces le taparon la boca con una mano. Hermione se sintió desprotegida. Estaba frente a frente con uno de sus peores profesores.

-¿No gritaras? – Preguntó siseando. Ella negó con la cabeza. – Bien....

-¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo alejándose de él lo más posible. No quería tener nada que ver con esa persona.

-¿Qué tienes? No me digas que me tienes miedo.

-¿cómo?

-¿Acaso he hecho algo en el futuro para que me tengas ese sentimiento? – Hermione no dijo nada pero con el simple hecho e mirarla a los ojos se podía notar la duda en ella. – Tu me contaste lo que ibas a hacer. De seguro no lo recuerdas.

-¿tu y yo.... – Hermione cada vez iba más y más atrás hasta que su espalda dio contra la fría pared.

-Solo somos amigos. ¿No puedes recordarlo siquiera? – La chica notó la tristeza en su mirada. Al parecer era verdad lo que le decía.

-¿Severius? – Intentó recordar. – ¿Era por eso que tu me... bueno,

-¿yo que?

-No me tratabas muy bien que digamos.

-Eso es imposible, eres mi mejor amiga, tu me dijiste que viajarías al futuro, y yo te prometí que viviría para verte allí nuevamente. Hasta me dijiste como me llamaría para poder recordarte y reconocerte.... Hermione.

-No. – Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo. – No puede ser. Tu odias a los merodeadores. Tu nos has hecho la vida imposible desde que entramos en primer año. A Harry a Ron y a mi. Defiendes a Draco a toda costa.

-¿Harry, Ron, Draco? ¿quienes son esos?

-Solo se que debías ir al futuro a proteger al hijo del idiota de Potter, porque era el heredero número diez... ¿qué haces aquí entonces? – Hermione dudó unos momentos e contestar, no estaba segura de que hacer. Entonces siguió uno de los tantos concejos que Harry le había dado en su vida. "sigue tu corazón y no tanto a tu razón Mione"

-Hubo un error. Harry no el heredero, James sí.

-Valla. Con que ahora tendrá con que hacerse el importante de verdad. – Hermione sonrió. Recordaba algunas cosas de su infancia con él pero eran solo vagos recuerdos.

-Deberás ayudarme.

-En lo que necesites Guin.

-Necesito que me ayudes a recordar.

-Deberías recurrir a Lily, ella sabe más cosas que yo.

-¿Lily?

-Diablos. – Dijo intentando no perder la paciencia. – Lily, tu y yo. Somos los mejores amigos desde que estamos los tres en el EGEO.

-Por favor, con más razón debes ayudarme.

-Bien ,pero con una condición.

-¿cuál es?

-¿seré feliz con Merle?

-¿quién es Merle?

-Mi futura esposa, la hija de... olvídalo. Pero ¿nunca has escuchado hablar de Merle?

-Lo siento pero no. ¿Es acaso del EGEO?

-Así es. – Hermione bajó la vista - ¿qué tienes?

-Dentro de tres años, el EGEO será atacado. Muy pocas personas sobrevivirán, por no decir casi nada.

-¿C"MO? ¿quién fue el maldito...

-Adivina – Dijo simplemente.

-Voldemort.

-Exacto.

-Lo pagará con la vida. No permitiré que maten a Merle. Ella es la única que me ha querido de una forma distinta.

-Verás que haré todo lo posible para que no le pase nada. Para eso estoy aquí para que no pase nada de lo que ya pasó.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Irás para navidad a casa ¿Verdad?

-Claro. Apolo ya ha avisado que regresaré.

-¿no irás a la fiesta del colegio'

-No lo se...

-No me digas que Black no te ha invitado.

-Pues para tu información, serpiente, SI me ha invitado – Le dijo golpeándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho

-¿Entonces?

-No voy con Sirius.

-Bien ... ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero que Sirius valla con Susan

-te repito ¿por qué? Black está hasta los hueso por ti. – Ambos habían comenzado a caminar por aquel pasillo terminando en los terrenos del colegio.

-Eso es lo que quiero cambiar. Sirius no puede fijarse en mi, no más.

-¿Y eso se debe?

-¿Qué esto un concurso de preguntas y respuestas?

-¿Un que?

-Olvídalo. – sonrió Hermione haciendo que Severius también lo hiciera. – eso se debe a que... bueno, yo...

-¿Estas de novia allí en el futuro? – Preguntó susurrando. – Estaban sentados a orillas del lago casi congelado por el frío que ya hacía.

-Algo así. En realidad estoy... casada.

-¿cómo? ¿cuando? ¿Por qué?

-De la única forma, hace como unos seis meses, y porque lo amo.

-¿Te crees chistosa?

-No, el caso es que en un futuro, Sirius y Susan estarán de novios. Y no puedo permitir que no lo estén porque yo estoy en el medio.

-¿Sabes bien en que momento?

-Me dijo Harry que a fines del año. Ellos serán los últimos en formalizar.

-¿quiénes estarán antes? – Preguntó Snape sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-Se que Kate y Remus están así desde quinto, y que Lily Y James lo harán en cualquier momento. Pero no se nada acerca de Nick y Sam.

-Ellos se gustan, eso es obvio.

-Lo se... ¿De quien hablas?

-De Potter y Lily, también de Figg y Brench.

-Ya lo creo... – Hermione se quedó pensativa – Será mejor que vallamos a clases, ¿Qué tienes ahora?

-Encantamientos ¿tu? – Le dijo entregándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Herbología.

-Bien entonces. Nos vemos en pociones.

-Claro serpiente.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Me gusta. Te queda bien.

-Como tu digas, Atenea

-Hey...- Salió corriendo y se trepó a su espalda. Riendo junto a Severius

-Tu empezaste.

-Y no pienso terminarla.

Mientras esto pasaba un par de ojos miraban la escena contentos.

-Al menos ha comenzado a ser como antes. – Dijo el dueño de los ojos contento antes de meterse adentro.


	38. Capítulo 36

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXVI

Hermione entró a la sala pasada la media noche. había estado realizando una poción junto con Severius y habían estado hasta tarde. Al entrar a la sala común vio que había una persona esperándola en lo sillones mirando el fuego.

-Hola. por fin llegas

-¿que sucedió? ¿Está todo bien?

-Solo necesitaba hablar contigo

-Tu dirás entonces Nick

-Creo que estás al tanto de que James y el resto están investigando sobre ti.

-Si. ya lo se

-Bien. Solo debo decirte como amigo tuyo que soy que tengas cuidado. James hará lo que sea para saberlo todo. - El chico se paró de su lugar y le dio a Hermione un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

-Nick... - Dijo la chica para ella misma pero el chico la escuchó y volteó.

-¿Si?

-¿Que sientes por Sam? - Hermione se tomó su tiempo para hacer la pregunta. El chico sonrió y se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

-¿Porque la pregunta?

-Por simple curiosidad.

-Es linda... Me gusta.

-¿Solo... te gusta?

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

-Si la quieres como más que una amiga

-Es posible....

-Solo cuídala ¿Está bien? es peligroso si te alejas de ella

-Está... bien, creo.

Hermione subió a su cuarto intentando hacer el menro ruido posible. No quería despertar a nadie y explicar que era lo que había estado haciendo hasta esa hora. pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con que las tres amigas estaban sentadas en la cama de Sam platicando muy enfrascadas en una conversación. Lily sin embargo estaba en su cama leyendo un libro. Pero que al ver que Hermione había regresado de su "paseo" nocturno se cayaron inmediatametne esperando algún tipo de explicación por parte de ella _diablos, nunca tuve que dar explicaciones a Lavander y Parvatil_ pensó algo nerviosa.

Sin decir una palabra ni escuchar otra de parte de las demás se encaminó a su baúl y sacó su pijama. un short y una musculosa de color rosa.

-¿No piensas decirmos nada? - Preguntó Susan

-¿Sobre?

-No te hagas la desentendida que no te queda Guinibege

-¿Donde estuviste hasta ahora?

-Por ahí.

-¿Con quien?

-¿Como?

-Si, seguro y te creemos que estuviste sola hasta la media noche - Le dijo Samantha. Lily miraba para otro lado dando a entender que ella no era la que estaba indagando y Susan estaba con la miraba baja. Hermione dedujo enseguida ue era lo que querían saber.

-Estuve con un amigo. Estuvimos estudiando algunas pociones.

-Sirisu no es malo en pociones - dijo Susan sin darse cuenta.

-Que bueno.- Contestó Hermione sarcática, ya se estaba hartando de estas chicas que solo querían saber que diablos hacía las 24 horas del día.

-No te hagas Guinibege. ¿Estuviste con Sirius?

-¿Y que si lo estuve? - Lily se giró rápidamente ante la contestación de su mejor amiga. - ¿Que es lo quieren que conteste?

-Sabes perfectametne que a Susan le gusta Sirius. - La chica volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Si. Lo se.

-¿Lo sabes y aún así te acuestas con él?

-¡¿ACASO ME VIERON CARA DE RAMERA?! - Grintó Hermione. definitivamente esto ya no le gustaba. Por otro lado unas cuantas personas habían escuchado los gritos y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a la autoridad más próxima. James Potter, y por supuesto, al enterarse que el problema era en el cuarto de la chicas de séptimo se levantaron los cuatro ( Peter se quedo durmiendo) - ESTOY HARTA DE SUTEDES TRES, ¿PORQUE DIABLOS NO SE METEN EN SUS VIDAS Y DEJAN LA MIA EN PAZ? NO ENTIENDO COMO DIABLOS ELEGI VOLVER TENIENDO LAS COSAS MÁS QUE BIEN ALLÍ. - Hermione se dirigió a su escritorio, más específicamente al cajón cerrado con hechizo. De allí sacó una caja.

-¿Que sucede aquí? - Preguntó James entrando. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Lily que veía como una lágrima corría por su rostro. Inmediatamente James se acercó a Lily y Remus junto con Nick, le pidieron (obligaron) a los demás que se fueran a dormir.

-Será mejor que me valla. Ya no soporto estar aquí... - Hermione volteó para tomar la capa y miró a los ojos a Susan que la miraba también con una lágrima. - Y NO Susan, estuve con Severius Snape, esa es la verdad. Y si tanto te gusta, dícelo de una vez porque ya no soporto esta maldita situación. - Se encaminó a la puerta con la miranda fija de Nick y Lily, entre otras. Para luego comenzar a murmurar cosas, bastante audibles por el silencio que inundaba el lugar. - Debí haberme quedado con Harry y los demás. Ese maldito de Tom se morirá de una forma u otra. No entiendo porque volví si ya había olvidado todo esto. Pero no... tuve que volver porque soy buena persona. Mientras me rompo la cabeza intentando saber que diablos sucede con todos, ellas me cuestionan si me acosté o no Sirius.. - Bajaba las escaleras, todos se quedaron viendo como estúpidos esperando que alguien comenzara a hablar, pero solo Nick y Lily salieron detás de Hermione. - Ja, como si fuera tan estúpida de dormir con Sirius...Teniendo a Harry todas las noches para mi y yo matándome por ese chico que nunca dejará de ser un inmaduro. - Levantó la voz y miró a sus dos amigos - Se los confirmo yo. Sirius nunca dejará de ser inmaduro. Y Susan va a huír por miedo a enfrentar sus sentimientos. Ja, eso es lo más gracioso.

Nick y Lily se miraron. Ambos sabían que a Hermione no le gustaba Sirisu como para dar semejante paso. Pero ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿De donde había sacado esos arranques?

-Guin nunca es así.

-Tienes razón. Siempre había buscado excusas cuando estaba con Sev y ahora lo dijo así como así.

-Eso no es lo más extraño. Antes de subir me preguntó que era lo que sentía por Sam. Está actuando muy extraña desde que llegó.

-Mañana platicaremos muy seriamente con ella.

-Ni lo dudes. - Pero ahora nos toca calmar a la muchedumbre - Nick señaló a los seis que estaban viendo lo que sucedía desde la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas.

-Muy bien. Todos a sus respectivos cuartos. - Medio gritó Lily. Nck les hizo señas a los chicos de que bajaran pero James negó silenciosamente y se acercó a Lily.

-¿tu estás bien?

-Si James. Lo estoy

-¿Porque llorabas entonces?

-Me puse mal, eso es todo. ¿Porque no van a dormir?

-Será mejor - Dijo Remus que había estado abrasando a Kate. Sam bajó yse encontró con Nick sentado en uno e los sillones. habían bajado todos con la excepción de Susan

-¿Porque fue todo eso? - Preguntó por fin Sirius.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad Sirius? - preguntó Kate

-Pues si.

-Fue por ti.

-¿Por mi? - Sirius, sonrió por un momento pero luego recordó que Guinibege se había ido gritando y Susan y Lily habían estado llorando - ¿Porque expecificamente?

-Creímos que Guin había estado contigo hasta recien, porque ninguno había ido a cenar y no te vimos en la sala común, ni a ella tampoco.

-Eso es facil. Sirius, tuvo una baja de presión. estuvó toda la tarde en el cuarto. - Confirmó Nick sin dejar de ver el fuego crepitar.

-Si, pero no lo sabíamos y Guin llegó hace poco.

-Con un demonio, Ella les explicó que estaba haciendo. ¿Porque no la dejan en paz de una vez?

¿Y la investigación?

-Deja ya es maldita investigacón James. - Le regaño Nick mirándolo por primera vez. - ¿No la vez? está sufriendo porque la están inestigando a cada minuto y ella lo sabe perfectamente

-¿Lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe. es más me dijo que estaba segura que lo harías

-¿Como es que me conoce tanto?

-Creo que es porque ERAS uno de sus mejores amigos. Estoy segura que la defraudaron mucho, en especial Susan.

-Haya hecho lo que sea. No creo que haya tenido esa intención.

-Tampoco creo eso. pero lo hizo despues de todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, viernes, Hermione no apareció en todo el día. Sus amigos no podían creer que se hubiera salteado todas las clases, sabiendo de antemano que Guinibege era la chica más responsable de todos, junto a Lily y Remus. Fueron a preguntarle a Dumbledore pero no supo decirles donde estaba. en realidad nadie sabía donde podía estar porque nunca había hecho algo así.

Hermione apareció recien para la cena, pero no lo había hecho sola. Con ella estaba Apolo que al verlo entrar Lily corrió para abrazarlo. Apolo siempre se había llevado de maravilla con todos los amigos de su hermana pero ahora estaba bastante enfadado con ellos aunque Hermione le rogó que no lo hiciera, no podía evitar estarlo. Él sabía de las intenciones de Hermione y saber que le habían hecho semejante escena porque no había llegado temprano, eso era el colmo.

-¿Donde diablos estabas? - Le preguntó nick al verla entrar. vestía el uniforme del colegio y llevaba la misma caja que había quitado el día anterior.

-Por ahí. - Le dijo.

-Guin, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

-Estoy segura que si lo hicieron, al menos tu y Lily. pero no importa, ya estoy aquí.

-¿Estás... estás bien? Le pregunó James. Hermione miró al chico lo más frió que pudo pero le recordó tanto a Harry cuando se sabía que había hecho algo mal que no pudo evitar sonreir ante tal hecho.

-Si, James. Estoy bien...

-Lo sentimos Guin. De verdad, no quisimos hacerte sentir así... pero

-Comprendo todo. Y no quiero que se sientan mal. - Hermione se paró y se alejó del grupo dejando a Apolo con ellos.

-¿donde va?

-A hablar con su abuelo. - Dijo cortadamente a Susan. quien se sintió muy mal y no dijo nada mas.

* * *

-Abuelo. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro Guin. ¿que es? - Dumbledore se dirigió junto a su nieta al cuarto que había detrás de la mesa de profesores. allí estaban los dos solos para poder platicar

-Necesito saber todo lo que sepas sobre Nicolas Brench.

-¿Tu amgio Nick?

-Así es. No se porque, tengo un leve presentimiento.

-¿Podrías decrme?

-¿Es él hijo de Gertrudis Brench?

-Si, hija. Lo es.

-Eso quiere decir que Nick es el heredero de Hufflepuff.

-Pues sí

-Ya comprendo.

-¿Que cosa?

-unas cosas que estuve averiguando todo el día.

-No puedes ir faltando a clases. Saber que debo castigarte.

-No abuelo. Deja que Minerva lo haga. hace tiempo que no me castiga.

-Eres una niña muy vivaz Guin. mantente así.

-Claro. Nos vemos mañana.

-Recuerda que mañana tienes ida a Hogsmade.

-No creo que valla. Seguro me quedaré con Apolo a trabajar en esto.

-Como quieras. que duermas bien. - Albus besó al frente de Hermione y ella se dirigió a la mesa de Grinffindor. hacía poco que había empezado la cena. Y en verdad tenía ambre.

-¿Hablaste?

-Si. Me lo confirmó

-Entonces ya tenemos al segundo.

-Al último querras decir.

-Pero tengo una sensación extraña.

-¿Como a que? - Apolo y Hermione hablaban tan bajo que nadie podía saber lo que decían

-Tengo la sensación que nos olvidamos de algo

-¿Algo como a que?

-Como algo muy importante. Hay algo más en todo esto. Y hay que averiguarlo. - Lily había escuchado eso y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su mejor amiga y a su hermano en lo que fuera, aunque la dejen fuera de todo tipo de conversación. Se lo iba a decir.

* * *

Hermione caminaba tranquila por los pasillos. Se dirigía a la biblioteca para poder terminar la tarea de pociones y transformaciones. Dejó su mochila en una de las mesas mas apartadas y fue en busca del libro necesario. al regresar se encontró con que Lily la estaba esperando para hablar con ella.

-Guin. Creo que debemos hablar.

-¿Sobre que? - Preguntó sin mirarle a la cara y abriendo el libro en la página correspondiente.

-Sabes sobre que. Guin, tu eres mi mejor amiga, lo eres desde que te conocí en el andén. siempre me apoyaste con los asuntos de mi hermana y mis padres y aún más cuando Apolo me dijo la verdad. Siempre estuviste allí para apoyarme y darme fuerzas... - Hermione la escuchaba atentametne. en cada palabra que Lily decía ella recordaba los sucesos como si estuvieran pasando en ese instante. - Es por eso que quiero que confíes en mi. No puedo verte así, tan decaída, triste y distante de nosotros, de mí.

-Lily...

-Déjame terminar. Quiero ayudarte en lo que sea que Apolo y tu estén haciendo. Sabes que tienes toda mi confianza y también sabes que soy buena guardando secretos, y más descubriéndolos.... como el de Remus. - Antes de decir lo último Lily miró para todos lados y aseurarse que nadie la escuchara

-Lo sé. Pero Lily debes de entender que esto que tanto Apolo como yo es muy arriesgado y peligroso.

-¿No crees que pueda con él? guin, hemos hecho cosas terribles y solo par adescubrir... bueno, lo que descubrimos de Remus... recuerda esa vez que casi nos mata y ....

-Lo se. solo intenta no hacermelo recordar - _ya se de donde saca Harry su curiosidad y capacidad de encontrarse con el peligro. Sus padres son com él._ Pensó Hermione sonriendo.

-Confía en mi. - Hermione miró directamente a los ojos de Lily. Esa mirada era exactamente la misma mirada que Harry ponía cuando Hermione no quería contarle algo que él quería saber.

-De aceurdo. - dijo finalmente. - PEro quiero que tengas presente dos cosas, la primera es que no te diré todo. Solo lo necesario apra que me ayudes

-¿Y la segunda?

-Apolo va a matarme si se entera de esto.

-No te preocupes. Apolo no hará nada porque no le hablaré nunca más

-Que buena eres para converncerlo.

-Aun no lo entiendes Guin. Tu y yo, somo la perdición de Apolo. Nos quiere demasiado para prohirbirnos cosas. - Hermione acercó su mano a la de Lily y la apretó con fuerza.

-Solo recuerda que no debe enterarse nadie. - Bajó un poco la mirada - tampoco Nick

-¿Nick?

-Así es.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Lily ¿Que es?

-De verdad ¿que hiciste anoche?

-Estuve con Severius. Me está ayudando con una poción.

-¿que es para....

-Para Remus - Guin se acercó a Lily y bajó la voz a un susurro. - Es un _Mata Lobos_

-¿Que es un _Mata Lobos_? - Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

-Es una poción que sirve para que las personas que sufren de ese tipo de transformaciones puedan mantener su conciencia de humano.

-Valla ¿Como supiste de ella?

-Eso es una de las cosas que no puedo decirte.

-¿Me lo dirás algún día?

-Te lo prometo, Amiga.

-Bien, entonces te dejo trabajar en lo que sea que estés haciendo. Se que no necesitas venir a la biblioteca para hacer los escritos de Transformaciones.

-Mira quien habló. Sabes perfectametne que ambas somo muy parecidas. Queremos los trabajos...

-Perfectos - finlizó Lily y ambas rieron a carcajada limpia hasta que la señora Pince las chitó. - Mejor me voy. Quedé con James para....

-¿Para? - La insitó a seguir Hermione.

-Para terminar un trabajo... o Al menos esa era la excusa que me puso él para juntarnos.

-Y tu que eres una chica honesta y responsable aceptaste.

-si, como no....

-Las dos sabemos lo que siente James por ti.

-Todo el colegio lo sabe tonta...

-Y tu te sigues haciendo la desentendida.

-Creo que voy a cambiar ese papel de distraida...

-¿por cual?

-Por el de _novia de Potter -_ olvieron a reirse tan fuerte que Pince estaba amagando acercarse para cayarlas.

-Vete o me van a hechar

-bien... luego te cuento. - Lily se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta de salida, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio profundo a la bibliotecaria que no se dio pro aludida. Hermione se rio disimuladamente ante este hecho y continuó con su trabajo de investigación.

* * *

Lily se dirigía al aula elegida por James para hacer "el trabajo" que tenía pendiente. Ella no se había tragado esa excusa ni por casualidad, sabiendo que James era uno de los chicos más aplicados del colegio, claro que después de ella y Guin. La chica golpeó la puerta del aula vacía antes de entrar escuchando la voz de James que le daba el permiso.

-Hola James ¿Empezaste ya?

-He, este... yo... - Lily miraba a todos lados haciendose la desentedida tratando de saber si James había comenzado ya. Mientras que el chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso ante la situación. Sabía que Lily había ido para ayudarle y si sabía que la había engañado se iba a enojar bastante.

-No vas a decirme que no hiciste el trabajo. ¿No me habrás traido para otra cosa que no sea el trabajo? - Como le gustaba jugar con él. Y él ni siquiera se imaginaba que Lily estaba allí para todo menos trabajar.

-Lily, antes de que empieces a gritarme e insultarme quiero que sepas que...

-James Potter. Lo supuse. Me trajiste aquí para otra cosa ¿verdad? Pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy de esas que te siguen hasta al baño.

-Lily...

-Lily nada. No quiero que me trates como una de tus estúpidas fans porque no lo soy.

-Ya lo se... Lily, tu eres distinta a ellas... - Lily se volteó para que James no viera que se reía de lo que estaba pasando. - Lily, es solo que yo...

-James quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Para que me has traído aquí?

-¿La... la verdad? - James tragó saliva. ¿Que diablos le decía ahora? no podía decirle la verdad verdad.¿ o sí?

-Si, quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Es que... me, me...

-¿Si? - Lily se acercó a él para quedar a medio metro de distancia

-Me... me olvide la cosas para el trabajo. - A Lily se le vino el mundo a los pies. James era un cobarde y no se iba a quedar sin decírselo.

-Eres un maldito cobarde James Potter.

-¿Que?

-Es que no era para eso que estoy, que estamos aquí. y no te atreves a decírmelo - James se había quedado sin habla. Lily estaba enfadada y además sabía porque estaban allí.

-¿Lo sabes? - James se alejaba de ella. Sabía que Lily era capaz de hasta pegarle por engañarla. _Es ahora o nunca_ pensó James. - Lily, tienes razón. No te traje porque tenía que hacer un trabajo, sino porque debía decirte algo muy importante.

-¿En verdad? - _¿Te decidiste? ya era hora _pensó Lily lo más seria que podía estar en ese momento.

-Si. Lily yo... - James tomó a Lily de los hombros y se acercó tanto que podían verse en los ojos del otro. - Me gustas Lily. Creo que te amo.

-¿Crees?

-No, estoy seguro. te amo más que a mi propia vida - James la besó despacio y con ternura pero Lily se había quedado dura. Nunca había esperado esa reacción de parte de James. El tan codiciado James, quien tenía a la mitad del colegio a sus pies sufría por solo una chica y no se había atrevido en sus tres años de enamoramiento a decirle la verdad, hasta ahora y Lily no estaba correspondiendo el beso. James se separó de Lily y la miró un instante y luego se alejó. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿James? - Preguntó indecisa Lily. James solo volteó para encontrarse con un apacionado beso de parte de la chica.

Se besaban con desesperación. Necesitaban desde hacía mucho estar así. Lily había aceptado su cariño hacia James desde que James había protegido a Severius de Remus.

El chico la acorraló contra la pared mientras se seguián besando. solo se separaban para tomar aire y volver a besarse. Ella jugaba con el cabello descontrolado de James, descontrolándolo aún más y él se aferraba a la cintura de ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Lily. - Le dijo entre suspiros y besos.

-¿mmm? - Respondió simplemente Lily besando ahora suavemente su cuello.

-¿Quiero preguntarte algo?

-¿Que es?

-Desde cuando lo sabías - Lily se detuvo y se reflejó en la mirada avellana de James.

-Desde hace unos meses.

-¿Y jugabas conmigo sabendo que me volvías loco?

-Así es. - Lily sonrió y volvió a besarlo en los labios. James la sujetó fuerte de la cintura y la sentó en uno de los pupitres. Ahora ella estaba más alta que él.

-No puedo creer que Lily Evans jugara conmigo.

-Pues creelo - Lily lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Sabes desde hace cuanto que siento algo por ti?

-No - Dijo él tomando sus manos y entrelazándolas con las de ella.

-Desde que salvaste a Severius en la casa de los gritos.

-Bueno eso... ¿como sabes eso?

-Hay mucha cosas que no sabes de mi James.

-Pero que me gustaría saber

-Y que habrá mucho tiempo para ello.

-No lo sé. Podríamos contarnos todo ahora.

-¿Y que nos quedaría luego cuando nos viéramos? no tendríamos nada de que hablar. - James la miró a los ojos y luego a sus labios. Dios como amaba a esa chica.

-Vamos a la sala común. Quiero decirle a todo el mundo que estoy de novio con la chica más hermosa de todas

-¿Si? ¿Y quien es?

-Pues tu

-Ahhh... - Lily se detuvo a mitad de camino. - Espera no recuedo haber dicho SI, en ninguna ocación.

-Mira como eres... - James tomó la mano de Lily y volvió a entrelazarla con la de él. - Lily Evans ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿En serio? valla no me lo esperaba - Dijo ella imitando a una de las tantas fans que tenía James cada vez que él se acercaba.

-No te hagas Lily ¿Que me dices?

-Que Si tonto. No quiero hacerte sufrir mas.

-Yo no sifrí en ningún momento.

-Si, como no. Tenías que ver el sudor frío que corría por tu frente hace rato.

-Bueno eso, es que ... -Pero Lily lo cayó con un beso en los labios.

-Cáyate y vamos ¿quieres?

-Claro que si, amor.

-Me gusta como suena de tus labios.

-¿Amor? pues tengo muchos otros, como hermosa, linda, preciosa, princesa, angel, pequeña...

-Ya, sorpréndeme


	39. Capítulo 37

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXVII

La fiesta de Navidad estaba próxima y Hermione no le había dicho a nadie con iría, A decir verdad no iría con nadie. No quería hacerlo ya que con las únicas personas que le gustaba festejar Navidad era con sus amigos que, por decirlo de algún modo no existían aún. Y por su puesto su esposo, Harry.

Todos esperaban en la sala común a que bajaran Lily y Hermione. La primera lo hacía recién ahora, luego de hacerlos esperar una hora. Llevaba un vestido de gasa negro, con finas tiras y que pasaba apenas las rodillas. Zapatos simples con solo un poco de taco. El cabello en dos pequeñas trenzas a sus costados que se juntaban y se hacían una en la parte de atrás y el resto de su lacio cabello suelto. James había quedado maravillado con "su chica" y la había besado apenas la vio bajar para decirle lo hermosa que se encontraba.

Kate, no solía usar polleras o vestido por lo que se puso unos pantalones negros muy hermosos de vestir y una blusa rosa muy bonita con una sola manga tres cuartos y una tira en el otro brazo.

Susan por otro lado llevaba una pollera tableada azul oscura y una musculosa muy ajustada de color negra y unas botas que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna con algo de taco ya que era bastante alta.

Sirius había quedado sorprendido de ver a Susan vestida de esa forma. Siempre la había visto vestir el uniforme, y las veces que no había clases, sencillamente, Sirius no se aparecía.

-¿Cuándo piensa bajar Guin? – Preguntó Remus abrazando a Kate por la cintura. Vestía un pantalón color crema muy claro, una camiseta blanca y sobre ella un sweater escote en V apenas más oscuro que el pantalón.

-Moony tiene razón. Nick y Sam nos esperan abajo – Continuó Sirius. Su color, el negro. Pantalón y camisa, y sobre ésta una campera de cuero negro larga hasta antes de la rodilla.

-Verán que ya bajará – Esta vez Lily, que había besado luego a James fugazmente en los labios. James tenía un pantalón rojo oscuro y una camisa haciendo juego del mismo color, un tanto más claro. Los dos primeros botones sueltos al igual que los de las mangas, cubriendo la mitad de su mano.

Finalmente Hermione bajaba. Llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado hasta la cintura y luego la falda le hacía un bonito efecto acampanado hasta las rodillas, llevaba un pronunciado escote que marcaba sus perfectos senos y se abría hasta el comienzo de los hombros. Sus mangas comenzaban a mitad del hombro y eran ajustadas hasta llegar a su codo, y luego tomaban la misma forma que la falda. Su rizado y oscuro cabello estaba peinado en perfectos y pequeños bucles y llevaba en ellos un mágico brillo dorado. Un leve maquillaje y unas sandalias negras con tiras y que se ajustaban a los tobillos complementaban el atuendo navideño.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Llevaba el color, el atuendo perfecto para ella. Pero había algunas cosas que llamaban la atención.

-_Ese anillo _– Pensó James al mirar la mano de Hermione

-_¿Esa pulsera que es?_ – Se preguntó Remus al notarla por primera vez.

-_¿Por qué diablos lleva Guin el escudo de los Malfoy?_ – Quiso saber Sirius.

-¿Guin – Dijeron los tres a la vez. - ¿Por qué llevas eso puesto? – Volvieron a decir a coro cada uno señalando una cosa distinta.

-Simplemente... No es asunto de ustedes. – Hermione se miró orgullosa en uno de los espejos de la sala común. El anillo de casamiento, la pulsera donde había dos dijes, una niña y un niño, obsequio de Harry y la cadenilla que Draco le obsequió antes de partir con el emblema de los Malfoy, que según él le había traído buena suerte. Si hubiera sido por ella, también se hubiera puesto la bufanda de Ravenclaw, y hubiera llevado con ella al baile la foto que Ron le dio y el oso de Ginny, pero no hubiera quedado del todo bien así que se puso lo más apropiado.

-¿Vamos? Nick y Sam nos esperan en el Hall de entrada. – Propuso Susan andando hacia la salida pasando muy cerca de Sirius. Éste no sabía para donde mirar si a Hermione o a Susan. Por otro lado, Remus le golpeó levemente con el codo para que reaccionara e instintivamente, con sus "odiosos" dotes de caballero que llevaba, según él, le extendió el brazo a Susan. Todos se colocaron sus respectivos antifaces para la fiesta, tema de la fiesta y se encaminaron al punto de reunión con los dos chicos que los esperaban ya que Peter los vería en el salón.

-Sirius ¿Con quien irás a la fiesta? – Preguntó Hermione dejando a todos sorprendidos porque creyeron que él iría con ella.

-Pues con nadie. Prefiero ir solo Y tu? –le dijo indiferente

-Es una gran casualidad. También iré sola. – dijo tocando sutilmente su anillo de bodas. _Y es una lástima. Como me gustaría estar contigo ahora mismo Harry_

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Lily que la abrazó por los hombros.

-Perfectamente. Solo que no tengo muchas ganas de asistir a la fiesta.

-¿Bromeas? Será divertido

-¿Lo dices por que no tienes pareja? Estoy seguro que Sirius podría serlo tranquilamente. ¿Verdad Padfoot? – Todos lo miraron y éste sonrió débilmente sin notar la mirada baja de Susan.

-En verdad sería un honor llevarte a la fiesta Guin. – LE dijo caballerosamente.

-¿Lo piensas de en serio?

-Claro – Dijo

-Que bueno gracias.

-Entonces somos pareja.

-No. – Contestó ella simplemente tomando la delantera del grupo y caminando de espaldas para verle a la cara.

-¿No? – Preguntaron todos

-No. Gracias pero no. Susan ¿Tienes pareja?

-Tenía – Dijo. – Pero canceló a último momento, tuvo que regresar a casa por que su madre enfermó. – Dijo con tristeza.

-Genial. Oye Sirius, puedes ser la pareja de Susan si quieres.

-Bueno yo... – Sirius no sabía que decir. En verdad quería ir con Guin sentía algo por ella. Pero no podía decir que no a Susan. No tenía ninguna excusa. – Supongo, claro ¿Por qué no?

-Bien, gracias Sirius... pro acompañarme – Dijo algo desanimada. Nuevamente se sintió la segunda de Guin. Odiaba sentirse así.

-Susan quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro Guin ¿Qué es? – Ambas se alejaron del grupo y se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos.

-Quiero saber que tienes. Te he notado mal últimamente... – Susan no soportó más y se largó en lágrimas. Ella hubiera seguido investigándola, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que Sirisu dejara de ver a Guin de la forma en que la veía y ella, simplemente le preguntaba si estaba bien. Se sentía una escoria. – No llores ¿Qué tienes?

-Lo lamento Guin. Soy una mala amiga, de lo peor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por lo que estuvieron haciendo? Te aseguro que no tiene importancia

-No solo por eso. Por lo de la otra noche. El planteo que te hicimos. Es solo que... a veces me siento de segunda mano cuando estoy junto a ti. Siempre te elige a ti primero y luego a mi pro despecho tuyo.

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es. Sino fíjate en Sirius. Tu le dijiste que no y él viene conmigo.

-A ti te gusta Sirius. Eso no lo puedes ignorar.

-Lo se...

-Entonces dícelo.

-Pero él te prefiere a ti antes que a mí.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo pruebas.

-Es demasiado obvio. Él no le pidió a nadie porque sabía que tu ni irías con nadie.

-Susan. Yo no quiero a Sirius más de lo que quiero a James o a Remus.

-Entonces ¿Por qué...

-No podría explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente. A veces... siento que soy dos personas en una. Solo quiero que seas feliz y sé que es junto a Sirius. Así que aprovecha esta oportunidad no lo dejes ir. Muéstrale quien eres y verás que preferirá estar contigo que conmigo...

-¿Y si no es así?

-Lo convenceremos de alguna forma ¿Te parece? Eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte al igual que a Sirius – Susan abrazó a Hermione muy fuerte y le agradeció con el silencio. _No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes sea infeliz nuevamente. Menos Sirius, y tú Susan vas a ayudarme en ese trabajo. _Pensó Hermione – Vamos, los demás deben de estar preguntando por nosotras.

* * *

Cuando Hermione y Susan al gran comedor lo encontraron fascinante. Las paredes decoradas con telas rojas y verdes, árboles pequeños por todo el salón y una especialmente grande en el centro con hermosos adornos. Velas y hadas revoloteaban por el techo haciendo ver más hermoso el lugar. Las cuatro mesas de las casas fueron reemplazadas por cientos de pequeñas mesas para diez personas. Los Grinffindors no lo pensaron dos veces y se sentaron juntos, reservando un lugar, para la desgracias de Hermione, a Peter.

-Valla, este lugar está hermoso. – Dijo Lily acercándose más a James.

-Si ¿Verdad? Los profesores si que se esmeraron este año. – Contestó Sam que no dejaba de ver a los alumnos que entraban y salían, intentando reconocer a alguno.

La comida pronto apareció y así como lo hizo se esfumó luego e una hora. Los merodeadores estaban satisfechos al igual que las "peregrinas" nombre que se habían puesto para hacerle frente a los Merodeadores hacía tiempo ya, simplemente, ni Nick ni Hermione estaban en eso de los grupos. Ya que ambos se llevaban bien con todos.

-¿que les parece si vamos a bailar? – Propuso finalmente Sirius tomando de la mano a Susan quien se sorprendió y sonrió a Hermione.

-Vayan. Yo en un momento iré. – Dijo ésta viendo como el grupo se ponía de pie. Poco después Peter se disculpó con sus amigos y se volvió a su habitación. Hermione agradecida de este acto ya que no podía estar cerca de él por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Bailas? – Le preguntó un muchacho de la misma edad que ella. Hermione no lo reconoció. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y un antifaz que le cubría la mitad del rostro hasta la frente. Parecía una típica máscara del "Fantasma de la Opera"

-Claro. – Dijo ella tomando su mano delicadamente. Era de tez blanca pero parecía muy fuete al igual que el resto del cuerpo del muchacho. Al ponerse de pié, ella notó que el chico le llevaba un poco más que una cabeza pero no le dio importancia.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No te lo diré. Para eso era la fiesta ¿No?

-Si pero... – Hermione no podía creer que estuviera bailando con un completo extraño y que a pesar de eso, se sintiera segura y protegida.

-Ese vestido te queda perfecto.

-Gracias me lo han regalado. – Dijo Hermione recordando brevemente el último regalo de Navidad que le hizo Harry, el vestido rojo. _El color perfecto para ti Mione_ le había dicho cuando se lo entregó. Tiempo antes de haberse ido a entrenar.

-Me lo imaginé. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto el resto de los merodeadores y sus parejas bailaban hasta que Lily le hizo señas a Kate para que viera a Guin. Y sonrió después de ver la sonrisa de Kate.

-¿Qué tanto te ríes? – Le preguntó Remus a su novia.

-Solo veía como Guin también se la pasa bien. – Remus miró a donde estaba la pareja.

-Pues parece que sí la está pasando bien ¿No? – Remus hizo seña a James y pronto todos los amigos miraban a la pareja que Hermione hacía con el muchacho desconocido.

-Me gustaría saber quien es – Comentó Lily a James mientras se abrazaba más a él

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hacen una pareja estupenda. ¿No crees?

-Ni siquiera lo conoces... – Dijo volviendo su vista a Hermione y luego a Sirius que miraba ala chica con los ojos entre cerrados, tal vez intentando descifrar quien era el sujeto que bailaba tan junto con Hermione.

La música cambió una y otra vez y Hermione seguía bailando con el chico. Había intentado todo para saber de quien se trataba. Le preguntó de qué casa era, de que año, si la conocía, si eran amigos... pero el chico la esquivaba sutilmente respondiendo que no hacía falta saberlo ahora.

-Se que te conozco de algún lao. Me suenas extrañamente familiar pero necesito saber de donde. – Le confesó por primera vez Hermione.

Pero Hermione no escuchó respuesta alguna. Una música comenzó a sonar y mágicamente la gente dejó de bailar, solo ellos dos quedaban en la pista de baile. Pero a Hermione ya no le importó más nada. Sin embargo esa música le era dulcemente familiar y le llamaba la atención. Todos miraban a la pareja bailar en el centro del lugar y ellos no se daban cuenta. Hermione apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Las luces comenzaron a disminuir y solo quedaron ellos dos iluminados por algunas hadas que revoloteaban a su alrededor

-Sabes quien soy solo busca en ti. – Le dijo al oído el chico. Hermione le miró por primera vez a los ojos. – Escucha, es tu canción favorita...

Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Ella lo miró fijo y reconoció en la mirada del chico a la persona que tanto necesitaba y quería ver en ese preciso instante. El chico le sonrió asintiendo levemente y se acercó a su oído para poder pronunciar las palabras de la canción.

Look into your heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

-¿Alguien sabe quien es ese? – preguntó James al grupo

-Ni idea pero parece ser que Guin esta muy feliz - respondió Nick sonriendo.

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

* * *

-Es imposible que estés aquí – Le dijo ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos y abrazando al chico, cuando dejaron de bailar y se dirigieron al Hall donde nadie estaba.

-No lo es si posees los medio necesarios para hacerlo. – El chico le mostró un dijo en forma de Lágrima de color azul.

-Esa es la de...

-Mi madre, si. Recuerda que Apolo me lo entregó.

-Cuanto te he extrañado Harry. – Hermione no lo soportó más y besó a Harry con toda la pasión que su ser guardaba desde que llegó. Él por supuesto no se quedó atrás con las demostraciones de cariño. Pero alguien los observaba, o varias personas, ya que todo el grupo, tanto los merodeadores como las peregrinas estaban allí, detrás de una columna.

-No sabía esto de Guin – Susurró Remus.

-Así que este es el supuesto jugador de Quidditch ¿No?- Dijo par si misma Lily sonriendo. – Me alegro Guin.

-¿Hasta cuando te quedas? – Preguntó Hermione. Harry estaba apoyado con la espalda en la pared y ella de la misma forma pero sobre él, quien la abrazaba por la cintura y tenía su rostro sobre le hombre desnudo de ella.

-No mucho. Solo vine a pasar Navidad con mi mujer. – Le dijo besando el cuello de la chica.

-¿Cómo están los niños, amor?

-Creciendo. Ya tienen cinco mese mi vida. Y te extrañan muchísimo... Sus padrinos hacen un excelente trabajo ¿sabes? Pero no puedo solo. Necesito que regreses. – Los espectadores no entendían demasiado la plática pero entonces Sirius le dio una señal a James. Le señaló la mano izquierda del chico... el mismo anillo que llevaba Guin en su mano izquierda...

-No puede ser – Le dijo muy bajo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El anillo Lils. – Le dijo Sirius. – Él lleva el mismo anillo que ella.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, pero lo he dejado arriba, en la sala común.

-¿Qué es? – Le dijo ella volteando.

-No te lo diré. Será sorpresa...

-Me encantaría darte un obsequio de parte mía.

-¿A sí?

-Si... – Ella se acercó a su oído y él sonrió pícaro

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero nadie debe de saber.

-Nadie lo sabrá. Pero es que me muero por tenerte nuevamente así junto a mí. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo hicimos?

-Si, fue antes de regresar aquí... fue maravilloso.

-Tengo hasta el amanecer amor. Luego debo partir.

-Será suficiente – Hermione sonrió pícara y lo besó en el cuello. El chico cerró los ojos y la atrajo más a él logrando que ella se pusiera en puntas de pie.

-Vamos que alguien puede vernos Mione.

-Si Harry.

-Me muero por tenerte. – Él dijo tomándole la mano y corriendo hacia arriba por las escaleras

-¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo? – Preguntó Susan al grupo

-Sip. Ese es el chico de Guin. ¿Pero porque le dijo _Mione_?

-Será un apodo que le pusieron en el otro colegio – Sirius no dijo nada y se encaminó despacio a la sala común, dejando al grupo.

-Creo que fue duro para Padfoot – Apuntó Remus.

-Si Moony. Pero ahora sabemos porque Guin no quiere saber nada con él

-Y porque vino sola al baile ¿habrá quedado de encontrarse aquí? – Preguntó Kate

-No lo creo linda. ¿Vieron como se sorprendió al saber quien era?

-No empezarán de nuevo ¿Verdad? – Quiso saber Lily.

-Lily tiene razón. Déjenla en paz. Si ella tiene novio es su problema...

-Marido querrás decir, o prometido – Le corrigió James. – El chico llevaba el mismo anillo que Guin, eso no es casualidad.

-Y ¿De qué niños creen que hablaban?

-¿Creen que....

-Noooooo – Dijeron todos como descartando esa posibilidad absurda de que Guinibege sea madre.

-Vamos que el baile no terminó.

-¿Y Sirius? – Preguntó Susan

-Lo lamento por tu pareja Sus, pero creo que necesita estar solo... para asimilar las cosas.

-Creo que sí.

* * *

Todos dejaron el lugar sin saber que otra persona también estaba allí

-Así que Guinibege tiene novio... o prometido. Diablos, esto no quedará así Dumbledore. Claro que no. – Dijo saliendo del lugar y dejando ver su larga cabellera platinada y su expresión de decepción y odio. – Claro que no quedará así. Me vengaré de tu traición.


	40. Capítulo 38

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XXXVIII

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca del fuego tomando un café bien calentito. Tenía junto a ella una pequeña bolsa de papel de regalo y unos cuantos papeles de ceda envolvían unos obsequios.

-Guin, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Preguntó Lily al bajar de su cuarto con una bata rojo oscuro. Pero al ver que la chica tenía la misma ropa que anoche sonrió descaradamente. – Ya veo porque no me despertaste... no pasaste la noche aquí.

-No digas tonterías...

-Entonces explícame ¿Qué haces con el vestido de anoche aún puesto? Y no me digas que es porque no tenías otra cosa que ponerte porque tu armario es el más lleno.

-Bien, bien. Me has descubierto

-Lo sabía... Pero anda cuéntame.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Todo... bueno TODO no – Dijo recapacitando. – Pero donde estaban, quien es, que hicieron...

-¿Seguro quieres que te cuente que hicimos?

-En realidad.... nop. Es una forma de decir.

-Lo supuse... pues él es

-¿Tu novio, tu prometido? – Nick había entrado en la conversación de las chicas.

-Algo así.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?

-Desde que tengo once... – Hermione se quedó pensando, tratando de explicarles como es que lo conocía, sin decirles como lo conocía.

-Ah ¿Y porque nosotros no lo conocemos?

-No lo se... no viene aquí.

-De eso pudimos darnos cuenta. Es una lástima que no se haya sacado la máscara. Me hubiera gustado verle el rostro.

-Oh, vamos ¿Desde cuándo indagan en mi vida privada?

-Desde siempre – Dijeron los dos al unísono. Los tres amigos comenzaron a reír.

-Cambiando de tema ¿qué es esto?

-Un regalo. De Harry...

-Mmmm Harry – Quedó pensativa Lily - ¿Juega al quidditch?

-Es el mejor – Dijo instintivamente Hermione luego se sonrojó

-¡Ajá! Es el famosos jugador de quidditch de la otra vez.

-Pues sí. – Dijo Hermione sin otra cosa que contestar. No podía mentirle.

-¿Guin? Te regalo un anuario – Nick había ojeado el regalo de Hermione y se quedó en una de las páginas

-Si. Es el de Hogwarts de hace veinte años, creo. Es el año en que iba mi padre.

-Valla. No sabía que tu padre era compañero de mi madre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Mira... "Generación de 1946". Aquí están todos los alumnos que se graduaron todos juntos y luego están separados por casas... ¿tu padre fue a Grinffindor?

-Si ¿Y tu madre?

-Ella estuvo en Huffleppuff – Dijo Nick _claro si ella era la heredera_

-Mira esa es de todo la generación.

-¿Quién es ese chico que está con tu madre Nick?

-Eh... no tengo idea, al parecer es su novio ¿No? – Hermione miró la foto detenidamente. _No puede ser... es imposible ¿O no?_

-Harry. Eres imposible. – Dijo para sí misma pero la escucharon los otros dos.

-¿qué sucede Guin?

-No es nada... ¿Saben? Creo que mejor voy a darme una ducha.

-Date prisa. Cuando estén todos despiertos daremos los regalos. Así podrás irte a casa.

-Si – Dijo al subir las escaleras pero antes de abrir la puerta volvió a hablar. – Pero creo que hay un ligero cambio de planes... gracias chicos. – Dijo pensando en su pequeño y selecto grupo de investigadores profesionales. Volvió a leer la nota que traía el libro. _Espero sea de tu agrado... lo encontramos en donde tu ya sabes... disfruta de tu lectura ligera. Te será de mucha ayuda... te quiere tu familia. _Sin embargo ese mensaje no lo había leído Lily y Nick.

& & & & & && & & &

-Porque siempre tarda tanto – Se quejó Sirius.

-Deja de quejarte porque no recibirás nada ¿Claro Black? – Declaró Lily

-Volvemos a los apellidos. Que fácil es todo para ustedes.

-Cállate Potter – Le dijo Lily sonriendo ante el comentario de James.

-miren allí viene... Por fin niña ¿Qué tanto hacías arriba?

-Arreglando unas cosas.

-¿Arreglando unas cosas?

-Si... envíe una lechuza a mis padres. Les dije que no podré ir a la Isla así que ellos vendrán aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque eso fue lo que les pedí en la carta.

-¿Hermione y Tristán vendrán? – Preguntó Lily más que contenta. Ella se llevaba de maravilla con los padres de Guinibege, aún antes de saber que Apolo era su verdadero hermano, Guinibege la había invitado siempre para los veranos.

-Pues sí. Se los pedí... en cualquier momento vendrá un elfo a decirme que...

-Permiso señorita, pero el director manda a Mandy a decirle que sus padres están aquí señorita

-Gracias Mandy. – La elfina desapareció con un simple plof y los chicos se echaron a reír – Se los dije. ¿Pueden esperar a intercambiar regalos hasta cuando vuelva?

-Claro que sí. Solo diles a tus padres que pueden venir

-¿Y que me pongan en vergüenza? Ni pensarlo.

-Espera ¿Ellos son capaces de poner en vergüenza a Guin? Quiero conocerlos – dijo James poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias James por ese apoyo que me das todos los días.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos ¿No?

-Andando entonces. Quiero conocer a las personas que se aventuraron a traer al mundo a Guin

-Ja ja. Eres tan gracioso Black

-¿Tu también a los apellidos?

& & & & & & & & &

Todos salieron del lugar dejando la sala común vacía, y se encaminaron al comedor donde de seguro allí estarían sus padres desayunando y platicando con Albus y McGonagall. Y no equivocó Hermione en encontrarlos allí. En la mesa de profesores, aunque también estaba Apolo, con sus cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos verdes esmeraldas, estaba acompañado de una linda chica, ella llevaba sus cabellos del color del fuego, su piel suave como la brisa en primavera, sus ojos café como la madre tierra y su voz una caricia de espuma de mar. Enseguida Hermione se acercó al grupo

-Mamá, papá. Cuanto tiempo. Hasta los he extrañado. – Decía bromeando pero abrazando a su verdaderos padres que tan parecidos le resultaba a con los otros. – Mi Lady. Es un placer tenerla aquí. – Dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias Guinibege, eres muy amable, como siempre. Pero te he dicho ya que no debes tratarme de usted... nos conocemos desde hace siglos. – Le dijo en voz baja para que solo el selecto grupo escuchara, sin embargo el oído agudo de James le hizo escuchar.

-Lo siento Mi Lady, pero no puedo. Podré ser la reencarnación de Atenea, pero no puede pedirme que no la trate con el respeto que merece una persona tan importante como usted

-Bueno, sabes, eso de "persona" es discutible... – La muchacha de no más de veinte años sonrió.

-Mi lady, por favor. Deberíamos dejar este tipo de pláticas para otro momento.

-Es verdad abuelo. Feliz Navidad a todos. – dijo saludando a todos los presentes – Me alegro que hayan podido venir...

-Me gustaría saber como es eso de que no podías venir casa jovencita

-Mamá. Aquí no ¿De acuerdo?

-Oh no. Mi propia hija, la única que tenemos ¿La has escuchado Tris? – Le decía a su esposo haciéndose la ofendida. Tristán, el padre de Guinibege reaccionaba como un pecado capital.

-No lo puedo creer. Te hemos dado todo y así nos pagas. ¿Has visto padre, la clase de monstruo en lo que se ha convertido tu nieta? – Todos los presentes reían a carcajadas.

-Bien mamá, papá. Me gustaría presentarles a unos amigos. Pero creo que en este estado de demencia temporal pasaré en otro momento. – Instantáneamente, ambos padres cambiaron a unos serios y tranquilos.

-Tristán, Hermione. Que gusto volver a verlos.

-Lily querida. – Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Lily – Dime ¿Cómo está tu querida "hermana?"

-Bien supongo. A decir verdad cuanto más lejos me tenga mejor.

-Mejor para todos ¿Verdad Apolo?

-Claro Tristán.

-Bien, ellos son mis amigos... Sirius, James, Nick y Remus... y ellas mis amigas... Susan, Sam y Kate.

-hijita ¿Dónde está tu novio?

-¿¡Como!? – Dijo completamente sorprendida por la pregunta de su padre y viendo a Apolo en busca de ayuda, que no recibió.

-Pues sí. Cuatro chicas, cuatro chicos... falta el quinto muchacho para ti, mi amor...

-No se preocupe señor Dumbledore. – Comenzó Sirius. – El novio de su hija vino anoche en la fiesta de Navidad, pero se fue esta mañana – Esta vez era Apolo quien buscaba a Hermione con la mirada.

-Vamos cielo deja a la niña en paz.

-Si Tristán, _Mione_ tiene razón. – Dijo Minerva. Todos los chicos, sin excepción se quedaron duros al escuchar ese apodo

-¿_Mione_? – Le preguntó Remus a James quien asintió y lo miró como diciendo luego le preguntamos.

-Creo que mejor me voy, nos vamos.

-¿no piensas pasar el tiempo con nosotros nubecita?

-Paso papá. Por ahora no.

& & & & & & & &

Los chicos no paraban de reírse de Hermione y las formas de tratarla de sus padres.

-Entonces, nubecita.

-Deja eso ya James, no es gracioso.

-Al menos el tuyo es gracioso. – Dijo Lily por lo bajo pero se escuchó ya que todos en ese instante exacto habían escuchado el comentario.

-Es verdad, Lily también tiene un apodo "especial" ¿Verdad?

-¿Cuál es cielo?

-NO, no se los voy decir, es muy humillante.

-Lily, dícelos

-NO, No quiero... algodón de azúcar – Dijo rindiéndose fácilmente. Instantáneamente todos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Muchos se sostenían el costado por el dolor que les provocaba tanta risa.

-Esa es la fuerza de voluntad más débil que he visto – Dijo Remus aflojando la carcajada pero seguía rindo

-Cállate Lupin – Ordenó Lily. Al poco tiempo todos se calmaron aunque aún arrancaba aunque otra risita ambos apodos.

-Guin, ¿qué es eso de Atenea?

-No es nada James.

-Si, vamos dime...

-Es solo que... – Hermione se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. _Quizás sea más fácil todo si les cuento parte de la verdad _Pensó. – En la Isla en la que vivo, bueno... la gente que allí vive no es cualquier persona... – Lily la miró entendiendo lo que intentaba decir

-Lo que Guin quiere decir es que, en el EGEO la gente que nace allí es especial...

-¿Especial? – Preguntó Nick - ¿y porque no sabía de esto?

-Porque nunca creímos importante decirlo.

-Verán – Comenzó Hermione. – Hay dos clases de personas en la Isla. Las que reciben el dije negro y las que no.

-¿Qué dije?

-Este – Dijo Lily mostrando el dije en forma de lágrima de color azul, Hermione también mostró el de ella de color violeta. – Solo hay doce colores, cada color simboliza a un dios griego. El resto son negros que son los que no son reencarnaciones, pero sí descendientes.

-No entiendo.

-Escuchen bien... dijimos que había doce colores, representantes de los doce dioses genuinos de Grecia... Zeuz, Ares, Poseidón, Hera, Demeter, Artemisa, Apolo, Atenea, Hermes, Hefestos, Hestia y Afrodita.

-Dorado, Plateado, azul marino, Rojo, Naranja, azul celeste, verde, violeta, amarillo, marrón, blanco y rosa.

-Apolo, mi padrino, tiene el color verde que representa la esencia de Apolo dios del sol. Yo poseo el color violeta, que representa la esencia de Atenea, diosa de la guerra y protectora de los héroes...

-Artemisa es el color azul celeste, a quien yo reencarno. Esta diosa fue hermana de Apolo y es la diosa de la Luna, en pocas palabras.

-Chicas, ¿qué simboliza el naranja? – Preguntó Susan desde el fondo. Hermione adivinó a que venía todo eso pero se hizo la desentendida.

-A Demeter, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Esto... me lo dieron en le orfanato... me dijeron que me lo dio mi madre entes de dejarme... – Susan les mostró el dije en forma de lágrima de color naranja.

-Pues no cabe duda amiga, eres de las nuestras – Dijo Hermione contenta de haber quitado otro misterio a este grupo. Aunque estaba segura que no era ese precisamente el misterio que quería aclarar.

& & & & & & & & &

Esa noche Hermione ojeaba el libro que Harry le había dado para Navidad. Se había detenido en la página en donde la madre de Nick estaba abrasada con un chico. Que se le hacía tan familiar.

-¿hija? – La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola papá. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Solo vine a darte la buenas noches Guin... ¿Cómo va todo "ese" asunto?

-bien creo...

-Apolo me ha contado lo que sucedió a grandes rasgos... el porqué de tu vuelta... – Ambos estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común de Grinffindor. Pero había alguien que los estaba escuchando. – Creo que no debí haberte dejado participar en todo esto hija.

-Papá, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mi... gracias a esto, pude conocer personas fantásticas y

-¿Y?

-bueno... me enamoré papá.

-eso es fantástico hija. Te felicito.

-Si, gracias, creo... Porque no sabré si podré volver.

-¿Te doy un consejo?

-Por favor...

-Habla con la emperatriz, ella quizá te pueda dar una ayuda en ese tema.

-¿Crees que me preste atención?

-¿porqué no?

-no lo sé. Es algo que no puedo explicarlo... no confío en la gente que la rodea y eso me hace desconfiar de ella también.

-Pero confías en Afrodita ¿Verdad?

-Caro que si, Lady Afrodita es alguien en quien se puede confiar ciegamente. – Tristán desvió su mirada al libro.

-Oye, ese es el anuario de mi graduación.

-Es verdad – Dijo Hermione mirando el libro que aún seguía abierto en esa página.

-Esa chica era amiga mía... bueno amiga, amiga no. Pero nos conocíamos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro su nombre era... Gertrudis Brench si no me equivoco... y ese chico que la abraza, nunca me dio buena espina...

-¿quién, este?

-Si, su nombre era, Tim... Terrence... Tom...

-¿Tom? – Preguntó Hermione algo nerviosa.

-Si. Tom, Tom Riddle. Eso es. Supe que ella quedó embarazada de él pero murió al dar a luz... – Hermione no escuchó más. No podía ser lo que acababa de saber. Eso quería decir que... no, era mucho, _pero también explicaba algunas cosas. ¿Verdad?_

-Gracias Papá. Me has ayudado mucho en esto.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Me has ayudado a salir del laberinto en que estaba.

-Pues de nada...

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Apolo?

-Hace instantes lo vi en el comedor.

-Gracias de nuevo – Hermione salió de la sala común pero volvió en sus pasos y agregó – Y no te desveles mucho papá, sabes que luego no existes si lo haces.

-No te preocupes, justo ahora iba a dormir. – Sonrió amablemente y salió de la sala común.

James bajaba las escaleras de su cuarto. Había escuchado toda la conversación

-¿Por qué Guin se asustó tanto al saber el nombre de ese chico? – Se preguntó luego de sentarse en el mismo lugar que hacía instantes estaba su amiga. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Guin? ¿Por qué tu padre no quería enviarte a Bauxbutons? ¿Qué tanto ocultas?

Salió de la sala común directo al comedor. Necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que Guinigebe Dumbledore hacía. Al llegar se encontró con su amiga y Apolo sentados en la mesa de Grinffindor. O por lo menos Apolo estaba sentado. Guin daba vueltas por todos lados hablando aprisa y Apolo la seguía con la mirada y asentía y de vez en cuando exclamaba.

-Entiende esto Apolo. Nick no es solo hijo de la Brench también de Riddle.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-¿Cómo que tiene que ver?

-Todo... empecemos de nuevo ¿Quieres?

-Si, me gustaría. – Apolo sacó un pergamino e hizo aparecer una pluma y un frasco de tinta. – Lo que tenemos es que. James Potter es el heredero de Grinffindor, el número diez,

-Si. –Asintió Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

-Y yo soy el de Ravenclaw.

-Harry lo sabía, pro eso me envió el libro. Debió haberlo averiguado – Decía en voz baja – James es el heredero de Grinffindor a quien debo proteger, tú eres el de Ravenclaw, estás protegido por el EGEO. Entonces nos faltan los otros dos herederos. Gertrudis Brench era la heredera de Hufflepuff, murió la dar a luz a su hijo, que es Nick,

-Eso lo convierte en Heredero a él.

-Si. Pero la pregunta sería ¿Por qué murió Gertrudis?

-eso sucede de vez en cuando.

-Pero es extraño que suceda en las brujas, Apolo... La herencia de Slytherin tiene una tradición. La mujer que cargue con el futuro heredero morirá al darlo a luz. Además que Slytherin siempre es el primero puesto que no puede haber más de la misma sangre. Y en Hufflepuff también siempre es el primero, no importa que sea mujer o varón.

-Eso quiere decir que Nick

-Nick es el heredero de ambos fundadores. Por eso Tom lo quiere matar. Por que el heredero anterior pierde fuerza al tener un heredero siguiente... – Apolo anotaba todo lo más rápido posible mientras que Hermione hablaba con ella misma y sacaba deducciones. James no entendía nada de nada. Pero aún así seguía escuchando – Pero ¿Por qué quiere matar a Sam también?

-¿Sam no es la novia de Nick?

-No ella... – Pero Hermione se detuvo antes de decir otra cosa. – Tienes razón. Ellos son novios poco antes de terminar Hogwarts. Pero ella es una bruja normal, no está a favor ni en contra de nadie.

-¿Cómo es que muere?

-Me dijeron que moría torturada. – Dijo Hermione bajando la voz en forma triste

-torturada... ¿Por qué? ¿Nick descubre su procedencia? ¿Intenta huir? ¿La amenazan con matarla para que les diga donde está? Y...

-podría ser pero, hay algo que no me cierra... Nick muere antes que ella, ¿por qué Sam? Sam, Sam... ella. Un momento... dijimos que el nacimiento de un heredero debilita al anterior.

-Así es... ¿Crees que Sam hubiera tenido un hijo?

-Si lo hubiera tenido lo hubiera matado a él y ella ya estaría muerta... ¡Estaba embarazada! Eso lo explica todo.

Pero un ruido los distrae. James había tropezado con una de las plantas de la entrada y la había tirado cayendo él también al suelo haciendo un tremendo ruido.

-¡James! – Dijo Hermione antes de acercarse a él con el señor fruncido - ¿Qué haces aquí?


	41. Capítulo 39

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo XXXIX

-Así es... ¿Crees que Sam hubiera tenido un hijo?

-Si lo hubiera tenido lo hubiera matado a él y ella ya estaría muerta... ¡Estaba embarazada! Eso lo explica todo.

Pero un ruido los distrae. James había tropezado con una de las plantas de la entrada y la había tirado cayendo él también al suelo haciendo un tremendo ruido.

-¡James! – Dijo Hermione antes de acercarse a él con el señor fruncido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

. - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¡Guin! ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué estabas haciendo que decías?

-JAMES – Interrumpió Hermione gritando. - ¿puedes calmarte? – Miró a Apolo que lo había llevado, casi a las rastras hasta la mesa – Te lo explicaremos.

-¿Lo haremos? – Preguntó Apolo confundido

-¿Ves alguna otra opción?

-El Obliviate

-No, es bastante fuerte para impedirlo.

-Desmayus

-Apolo estamos hablando de Potter.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero debe haber algo que pueda...

-mirá, Harry es tan poderoso que puede impedir un Imperio. ¿qué te hace creer que él no lo hará?

-Que él no es hijo de un heredero y nieto de otro.

-Ya. Me cansas... debemos decirle

-A ver. ¿Pueden dejar de planear la mejor manera de matarme y decirme de una vez? Porque no creo que esto sea una simple explicación de un proyecto ¿Verdad Guin?

-En verdad... algo así.

-James, lo que te vamos a decir debes guardarlo como secreto como si tu vida dependiera de ellos.. .aunque si vamos al caso, tu vida depende de ello.

-Gracias Apolo ¿pueden contarme? – James ya no parecía estar nervioso. Parecía entusiasmado con esto de saber finalmente el secreto de Guin.

-Bien. – Hermione suspiró hondo y comenzó a relatar lo que probablemente sería suficiente para calmarlas ansias de James, al menos por un tiempo. – James, yo... hace tiempo que pertenezco a un grupo de personas que, están en contra de un mago oscuro que...

-Voldemort

-Valla, directo como Harry

-¿quién diablos es Harry?

-olvídalo. – Le dijo Apolo – Solo escucha.

-Gracias. El caso es que... yo, hace como seis meses tuve una misión... hay una profecía que dice que... en exactas palabras... "El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva..."

-¿Y eso quiere decir que?

-De eso nos encargamos Apolo y yo... de descifrar la profecía... por otro lado, ya sabes que soy la heredera de la esencia de Atenea.

-Sí.

-bueno lo que no sabes y creo que debo decírtelo, es que... soy el guardián de los fundadores.

-¿Cómo? No creí que ese mito fuera verdad.

-James. Vives, vivimos en un mundo mágico, donde todos los mitos de los muggles son verdad ¿de verdad creíste que este mito no lo era? – James no dijo nada – bien. Como decía. El guardián tiene ciertos poderes...

-Que despiertan cuando esa persona cambia, crece, se hace adulto...Me leí la historia – James pareció recapacitar y miró a Hermione pestañeando varias veces – Dios. Eso era algo que no quería saber ¿sabes?

-tu lo imaginaste no yo. Además es algo natural en toda persona.

-Guinibege... me alegro que ya no seas virgen pero, no lo vayas diciendo por todos lados.

-Bien – volvió a decir Hermione un tanto exasperada. Definitivamente Harry había salido mas a Lily que a James en este sentido. - El tema es que debo descubrir quienes son los herederos de las fundadores para poder protegerlos.

-Y en eso nos descubriste...

-Así que... Guin eres el Guardián de los Herederos...

-Sí

-¿Ya saben quienes son?

-Algo.

-¿Algo? Quiero ayudar... quiero ser parte de esto... quiero formar parte de ese grupo

-Te diré algo que abarcará las tres peticiones... NO

-Pero Guin. Necesito saber más.

-¿quieres saber más?

-Sí, si quiero.

-Tu eres el heredero de Grinffindor.

-Valla. No tan brusca amiga... eso quiere decir que me incumbe lo que estén haciendo.

-En parte – Contestó Apolo.

-Entonces debo estar en esto

-NO. Te hemos dicho que no. Y eso es todo.

-Pero, pero

-Nada de peros... creo que es más que suficiente lo que sabes hasta ahora...

-¿qué era todo eso que decían de Sam? ¿qué tiene que ver Sam y Nick en esto?

-No te incumbe James. Vete a dormir.

-No, estoy muy despierto. Quiero saber, quiero saber...

-Déjame decirle algo

-Apolo... De acuerdo

-James, Guin utiliza una habilidad para hacer esto. Una habilidad que tiene el guardián..

-¿qué es?

-La adivinación.

-¿tienes el ojo interno? Valla, Weser estará muy sorprendido. Deberías tomas sus clases.

-Weser es un farsante al igual que todos los que utilizan su don con fines de lucro.

-Claro, lo dices porque no tienes que trabajar para comer, ¿pero que harías si estuvieras en el lugar de Weser?

-Trabajaría decentemente, aunque sea en un trabajo muggle... y ahora, ya déjate de preguntas que... – Pero Hermione fue interrumpida por una lechuza que atravesó el salón comedor y se posó en el hombro de Guin. – Hedwig – dijo alegre. Tomó el pergamino que tenía en la pata pero la lechuza no se movió. - ¿esperas una respuesta? – La lechuza ululó orgullosa

-¿Hablas con las lechuzas? – Hedwig ululó nuevamente pero esta vez mirando con resentimiento a James con sus ojos ámbar

-No es una lechuza cualquiera James, deberías saberlo – Hermione desplegó el papel y lo leyó.

_Hermione, _

_Ve con Dumbledore y dile lo que sepas. Que creo que a estas alturas ya habrás descubierto algo... no sabía si te sería de utilidad, pero creí que no se te ocurriría buscarlo... tal vez aún no. Espero que no tardes mucho. _

_Luna._

_PD: Harry, Lily y Jimmy te aman._

-¿qué dice?

-No me gusta nada.

-¿que quieres decir?

-Están en apuros... sino no me hubieran escrito

-Espera,no entiendo ¿Chico podrían decirme?

-No hay tiempo. Debemos hablar con mi abuelo...

Hermione corrió hacia el despacho de su abuelo. Detrás de ella estaban Apolo y James. James no entendía pero sentía que debía estar allí. Apolo estaba preocupado por Guin. Y Ella estaba aterrorizada.

-Adelante – Dio la orden Albus en su despacho. Era extraño pero no estaba solo. Con él estaba Minerva y, Moody discutiendo acerca de algo.

-Guin ¿qué sucede?

-Abuelo, Madrina, Ojoloco... lamento interrumpirles... – Respiraba agitada y se tomaba el costado – Pero he recibido... una carta, de mis contactos.

-Siéntate Guin. – Le dijo Alastor Moody. James estaba allí pero no entendía mucho.

-Me han enviado un libro... que al parecer nunca se me hubiera ocurrido buscar.

-¿Un libro? – Preguntó la mujer.

-Un anuario viejo de Hogwarts madrina. De la generación del '46

-Ho, ya veo. ¿y que descubriste?

-Ya sabemos quienes son los herederos y porque lo de las muertes... ya está todo.

-Niña no tardaste ni un mes en descifrarlo.

-tuve ayuda – Dijo mirando a Apolo.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo Albus bastante calmado.

-Creo que no debería decirles esto. Pero... habrá siete muertes... de las cuales una será fingida. Otro irá a Askaban por equivocación, trece años. Habrá uno que se esconderá y otro que quedará solo... que aparentemente no tiene importancia suficiente para ser asesinado – James escuchaba con atención ¿de que diablos hablaba? ¿a quienes se referían?

-Solo has dicho nueve mi niña – Dijo Minerva

-La décima persona desaparece.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Albus?

-Si me permiten – Comenzó Apolo – Tenemos varias sugerencias... sabiendo la clase de muerte, donde y cuando. Fue fácil idear una forma para impedirlo.

-Somos todo oídos.

-James. Será mejor que te marches. Fue demasiado para ti. – le dijo Hermione sin voltear. Sacando de su mochila unas carpetas. Hasta el momento, el chico había pasado desapercibido.

-Señor Potter ¿qué se supone que hace aquí?

-no lo sé. Pero ya me iba señor.

* * *

Cuando James llegó a la sala común, estaba tan confundido que no sabía que hacer. Todo había sido muy rápido.

-Siete muertes, una fingida... uno a Askaban, otro desaparecido. Otro escondido y el último no tan bueno como para ser asesinado... – James se sentó y miró la chimenea casi extinta. - ¿Estará hablando de nosotros? Bueno, somos diez. Pero no entiendo. Guin y Apolo hablaban de las muertes de San y Nick. ¿Serán ellos dos de las víctimas? Y ¿cómo es eso de que Nick es heredero de dos fundadores? Y un tal Tom... ¿Será él quien quiere acabar con los "sangre sucia?" Si él es el heredero de Slytherin, eso quiere decir que quiere matar a los otros herederos para que no puedan vencerlo... diablos, creo que quieren matarme. Eso me convierte en la tercera persona... ella ESTABA hablando de nosotros.

* * *

-Entonces lo que dices es que hay que impedir que a ellos les suceda lo que supuestamente va a sucederles.

-Exacto – Dijo Hermione sentada, ya clamada.

-¿Y tienen alguna sugerencia exacta?

-Bueno... para empezar hay que impedir que Kate aparezca en ese ataque mortífago... Hay que proteger a Sam y a Nick. Son, serán el blanco fácil de Voldemort.

-¿cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Moody.

-El propósito de Voldemort es acabar con los herederos de los fundadores... él es uno, pero tiene un hijo, Nick. Él intentará acabar con su hijo para poder tener el completo poder de Slytherin pero Sam esperará un hijo de Nick para esas fechas y eso hará que mate también a Sam.

-¿que hay de los demás?

-Tenemos un plan para Lily y James... los nacidos en el EGEO poseen un medallón que los protege de la primera muerte, no natural. – Explicó Apolo.

-Lily y James serán asesinados a manos de Voldemort... Lily, teniendo ese medallón podrá protegerse y así también proteger a su hijo. Por otro lado James es quien no debe morir,

-Para eso, estamos... preparando un hechizo.

-¿Un hechizo ustedes dos?

-Así es. Es para despertar a los muertos... pero solo puede hacerlo aquella persona de buen corazón que lo desee con el alma.

-Para eso utilizaremos a Lily. En cuanto Voldemort se desvanezca. Ella deberá ir a resucitar a James.

-¿qué sucede con la señorita Grin y el señor Lupin? – Preguntó Minerva.

-Bueno. Ese es otro tema... Según me han dicho... luego de la muerte de los Potter, y la encarcelación de Sirius, ella se refugia en el EGEO, con Apolo. Remus, bueno de él no se mucho. Sé que estudia para ser profesor de Defensa pero no es empleado hasta que Harry está en tercer año... la verdad es que no sé mucho de él. Y al parecer no le interesa mucho a Voldemort. Pero es un punto importante.

-¿por qué?

-Es un gran apoyo para Harry, el punto en contacto con Sirius y, respaldo para la Orden. Es esencial, pero él no lo sabe.

-¿él quien?

-Voldemort. Voldemort no lo sabe.

-Creo que es mucha información por hoy, Apolo, Guinibege. – Dijo Alastor.

-Ojoloco. Es importante que nos ayuden con esto.

-¿Pero en que forma Guin?

-Necesitamos que hablen con la emperatriz de la Isla. Ella podrá darles asilo a todos.

-Por otro lado, tenemos una fórmula de una poción para los licántropos.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Se llama matalobos... es para que la mente del hombre no se pierda cuando se transforma.

-¿ustedes también la están haciendo?

-No. Solo Guinibege, y un alumno...

-¿Un alumno? – Preguntó Albus sorprendido. - ¿Quién si se puede saber?

-Lo siento abuelo. Pero nos ha pedido quedarse en el anonimato.

-Muy bien. Aunque presiento que lo sabré muy pronto.


	42. Capítulo 40

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XL 

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde esa plática con el director en donde Hermione y Apolo les habían explicado sus ideas para salvarlos. Hermione cada vez desaparecía más seguido del grupo y muchas de las veces la encontraban en la biblioteca dormida. Sus amigos estaban preocupados y no sabían que hacer. Lily intentaba ayudar a Hermione en lo que podía pero a veces le era difícil por el hecho que no sabía que es lo que estaban haciendo.

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso. Estaba extrañamente desierto pero no le importó. Continuó caminando hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

-¿qué diablos? Malfoy.

-Sí. – Le dijo arrinconándola en la pared. – No sabes como me has decepcionado. Primero con ese estúpido de Black y ahora estás comprometida con otro...

-¿Qué dices?

-Te he visto en la fiesta de Navidad. Más bien te han visto todos tus amigos también. ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza?

-¿Qué diablos te importa a ti lo que siento o dejo de sentir?

-Sabes que muero por ti Guinibege. Sabes bien que haría cualquier cosa porque fueras mía.

-¿cualquier cosa? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón Lucius? – Pero Hermione había disminuido el tono de voz a un simple susurro.

-No sabes lo bien que suena mi nombre en tus labios. – Le dijo él acercando su mano a la mejilla de ella y rozándola suavemente. Hermione sintió un repentino escalofrío.

-Ni lo pienses...

-Mis padres me pidieron que me uniera a las líneas del señor oscuro...

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. no estoy muy conforme con eso – Comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella estaba dura, no sabía esto de Lucius Malfoy. – No concuerdo con todo lo que dice. Y si tu me dices que no lo haga te juro que no lo haré.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estas enamorado de mí? – Preguntó sorprendida. Aún en el tono bajo de voz.

-¿Qué más puedes esperar? Somos el uno para el otro. Tu eres la más codiciada de todas y yo, soy uno de los más codiciados también. Venimos de grandes y fuertes familias. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Te mereces un hombre fuerte a tu lado, valiente, que quiera dar todo por ti....

-Lucius creo que estás mal, yo...

-Si me dices que te quedas conmigo te juro que dejo mi familia, mi apellido y mi fortuna. Nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos...

-Lucius, tú debes casarte con Narcisa. Así está escrito. Tendrás un hijo de ella, te lo puedo asegurar

-Pues yo lo odiaré porque será el hijo de la persona más odiada para mí. Porque esa persona es la que me separó de ti. Y de tu amor.

-Escucha. – Lucius se separó de ella y se sentó contra la fría pared. – Nosotros no podemos estar juntos. Yo, amo a otra persona... pero eso no tiene porque impedirte ser feliz.

-Si tu no me amas no tengo porque vivir... seré la persona más despreciable de todas, me haré odiar y seré el más fiel servidor del señor oscuro.

-¿Y tu hijo? ¿Acaso no vas a quererlo? – Hermione se sentó junto a Lucius. Algo le decía que no debía temerle a ese joven. Estaba desprotegido, afligido y sobre sufría. Sufría por un amor no correspondido.

-No. Simplemente porque no es tuyo.

-No es así. Porque será tuyo y debes quererlo.

-No lo haré. Guinibege, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí. Eres especial en todos los sentidos. Puedes hacer que un día de lluvias sea el día perfecto con solo una mirada... si no te tengo, no me queda nada.

-Escucha lo que voy a decirte. Tu vas a tener un hijo hermoso. Maravilloso que solo querrá el cariño que se le fue negado. Tu cariño simplemente. Y no debes dejarlo así solo porque no sea hijo mío. Es una tontería tener ese pensamiento tan frío.

-Pero quiero tenerlo contigo, no con Narcisa. Ni siquiera la amo. Estoy comprometido a la fuerza con ella.

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas Lucius. Pero podemos ser amigos ¿qué dices? Pero por favor no entres con Voldemort. Serás una peor persona si lo haces y sé que no lo eres. ¿Acaso quieres que termine odiándote por unirte a él? Porque te aseguro que yo estaré del lado contrario. – El muchacho levantó la mirada gris, tan fría a veces, pero que ahora era tan dulce y triste.

-Tendré un hijo con Narcisa ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Y como se va a llamar?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-Dime solo, como quieres que se llame.

-Draco. Ese es un lindo nombre

-Entonces Draco Malfoy va a llamarse, en tu honor, querida Guin. – El chico se puso de pié – Por favor no le digas a nadie esto

-No lo haré. Pero quiero que me prometas algo

-¿Qué?

-Quierelo, por mí.

-Lo intentare... pero odiaré todo lo demás - Dijo para sí mismo

El chico se fue dejando a Hermione sola, sentada en la loza del pasillo desierto. Cada vez estaba más sorprendida de lo que sucedía aquí. Snape era su mejor amigo, Lucius estaba enamorado de ella al igual que Sirius. Hermione sonrió débilmente antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Pero se tambaleó y cayó nuevamente de rodillas al piso. Tenía una extraña sensación, pero ya la había tenido antes... "Una visión" pensó para ella. Cuando pasó todo eso, se volvió a poner de pie despacio apoyada con una mano en la pared de piedra, pero esta vez sonreía aún más.

-Si es cierto lo que vi. Entonces tengo que ponerme en marcha.

Salió disparada a la biblioteca y allí directo a la sección prohibida. Ella tenía el permiso exclusivo de Dumbledore para revisas todos los libros necesarios. Leyó los títulos en los lomos de los libros hasta que encontró el que buscaba, que rezaba _los misterios de la muerte. ¿qué es velo negro?_

Tomó el libro y se sentó lo más alejada posible del resto de los alumnos. Hacía un par de días habían terminado las vacaciones de Navidad, y los alumnos habían vuelto a sus acostumbrados estudios. Especialmente los de quinto y séptimo.

Comenzó a hojear el libro hasta que llegó a su destino.

-_...El velo negro es un poderoso pasaje directo al mundo de los muertos. Sin embargo no siempre aquel que lo atraviesa está muerto, solo baga con los muertos estando en una especia de coma. Es importante que aquella persona que se encuentra vivo en el mundo de los muertos desee volver a estar con los suyos para poder lograrlo. Sin embargo, muchas de las personas que lo atraviesan se encuentran mejor allí que en su respectivo lugar, que es entre los vivos. Es por eso que no vuelven con ellos..._ Hermione dejó de leer el libro y miró por la ventana. Allí estaban James y Sirius jugando a Quidditch, mientras Susan y Lily los observaban contentas. Se lo veía realmente feliz, y Hermione comprendió porque se había quedado allí – _El velo le muestra a sus "víctimas" aquel momento más feliz y los hace vivir las cosas de distinta manera... algunos especialistas insisten en que atravesar el Velo insinúa una nueva oportunidad para aquel que ha tenido una mala vida. _– Volvió a ver a los chicos por la ventana. Ahora James cargaba a Lily en su escoba y Sirius reía con Susan, intentando convencerla, seguramente, para que suba con él. – Estos son tus días más felices Sirius Black, ¿por qué dejarlos para un mundo en donde te creen un traidor y un asesino?

Hermione tomó un pergamino y escribió lo que había leído sobre el velo. Luego dejó el libro en su lugar y volvió a revisar el resto de la estantería. Tenía que encontrar algo que repele el Avada Kedavra y eso sería lo más difícil de todo porque... no había hechizo alguno que pudiera hacerlo... pero entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Harry cuando habían vuelto de su entrenamiento junto con el resto. "He aprendido un hechizo para contrarrestar el Avada Kedavra" pero nunca le había dicho en que consistía. Y Dumbledore le dijo a ella que no había tal hechizo. Entonces ¿de qué hablaba Harry?

* * *

Hermione, sentada en la biblioteca, eran pasadas de la nueve y aún tenía el pergamino con lo que había sacado del libro. No podía pensar con claridad y Madame Pince la miraba de reojo para que se marchara ya. Así que tomó las cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Caminando por un pasillo hacia el gran comedor escuchó que algunos alumnos estaban discutiendo. 

-Hey, Quejicus, ¿qué haces solito por aquí?

-Ya ¿No tiene nada que hacer que molestar Potter? – Dijo otra voz a la que reconoció enseguida.

-Pobre, pobre Quejicus... – Decía Sirius - ¿No tienes a nadie que te defienda?

Hermione miraba la escena horrorizada Severus estaba levantado contra la pared. Suspendido en el aire. James apuntaba con su varita a Severus, mientras que Black se destornillaba de la risa

-Y ustedes se creen valientes porque son más. ¿por qué no me atacan de a uno?

-Creí que eso estaba haciendo. ¿No Sirius?

-Pues a mí también me pareció – Se burló Sirius junto a James

-Debería de darte vergüenza James. Un Premio Anual... – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Guin ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no habría nadie

-Que valiente Potter – Le dijo ella con frialdad. – Ahora baja a Severus.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste ¿ O tengo que hacerte señas? BÁJALO. – Le casi gritó.

-Claro, Linda. – Le dijo James con una sonrisa. Pero luego de bajarlo, Severus apuntó con su varita a James

-Petrificus Totalius. – James cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la loza del pasillo. Sirius ya iba a atacar a Severus pero Hermione se interpuso.

-Ni se te ocurra. – Ella tomó la varita y apuntó al Slytherin. – Vete, antes que haya otro problema.

-Ellos empezaron... no puedo...

-Vete Severus porque no respondo de mi. Contra ninguno de los tres.

Severus Snape se fue caminando de prisa para el salón comedor y ella se quedó con los Grinffindor.

¿Por qué detuviste mi ataque? Hechizó a James.

-Enervate – Dijo Hermione apuntando a James. – Lo sé... pero me parece que no debieron comenzar.

-Nosotros no comenzamos.

-Me imagino. Y de seguro Severus los atacó por la espalda.

-En realidad, de frente. – Dijo Sirius, muy serio.

-Seguramente.

-¿No nos crees?

-No. ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nosotros veníamos caminando hacia el comedor para cenar y esta serpiente se acercó y nos dijo algo...

-¿Qué les dijo?

-No, nada – dijo James, mirando con evidente enojo a Sirius.

-James ¿qué les dijo Severus?

-Nos dijo que... tu confiabas más en él que en nosotros, y que... pasabas noches enteras con él. – Sirius bajó la mirada y James endureció los puños.

-Es verdad... paso muchas noches con él. – Dijo simplemente y se volvió para ir al comedor a cenar.

-¿Cómo es eso? Se supone que debes odiarlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es Slytherin...

-Y tu Gryffindor – Terminó James la frase de Sirius como suelen hacerlo siempre los Gemelos Weasley.

-Ya. No me vengan con eso. Que no creo ni una sola palabra. Solo porque ustedes se odien no voy a dejar de estar con él. Además, en ningún momento él me ha dicho que me alejara de ustedes.

-¿Nos estas comparando con Quejicus?

-No. Solo les digo que él no hace lo que ustedes.

-Para mi eso es comparación. Y no me gusta que me comparen con él – Pero Hermione no respondió. Al entrar en el comedor varias miradas se apoderaron de los tres recién llegados. De todas las mesas había alguien que mirara la escena

-¿Por qué no se dejan de actuar como niños y comienzan a ser más adultos?... además... creí James, que habías prometido a Lily que te comportarías con Que... Severus.

-Si. por eso ella no estaba con nosotros.

-¡James!

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo – Dijo dibujando una cruz en su pecho, del lado izquierdo.

-bien. Te creo. Después de esa en la casa de los gritos debiste haberte asustado

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es verdad. Fue el año pasado

-Lily me lo dijo – Se aventuró Hermione. En realidad se suponía que ella estaría en Bauxbautons para esas fechas – Da igual... ahora solo quiero cenar y continuar con lo mío.

-¿Y que se supone que es lo tuyo? – Preguntó Lily.

-En realidad necesito tu ayuda para esto Lily.

-Genial. Por fin te ayudaré. ¿Esta noche?

-No. Aún no. Pero yo te avisaré cuando te necesite.

Hermione había visto el pequeño enfrentamiento entre los merodeadores y Severus Snape. Y se le había ocurrido una idea.

Esa noche, después de cenar y dirigirse a la sala común. Ella tomó la capa invisible y es encaminó a la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta con magia y la hechizó para que no se produjera ningún ruido.

Sacó de la biblioteca de en encantamientos un par de libros y luego otros tantos de Defensa.

* * *

Para cuando era el amanecer Hermione se había despertado por unos pequeños rayos de sol. Inmediatamente se situó en donde debía estar y ordenó todo. Luego con el mapa del Merodeador se aseguró que nadie estuviera por allí y se encaminó nuevamente con un par de pergaminos escritos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Había tenido esa idea y al parecer había funcionado bastante bien. Solo tenía que probar.

Había pensado en utilizar el cuarto multipropósitos. Pero sabía que los merodeadores la utilizaban. Entonces pensó en usar el pasadizo escondido en donde se organizaban las reuniones de las Peregrinas... pero también sabía que ellas no le permitirían entran, sin saber para qué.

Por lo tanto solo le quedaba una alternativa. Esa tarde habría excursión a Hogsmade. Ese era el perfecto pretexto para ir allí y hablar con el camarero de Cabeza de Puerco.

Hermione bajó a desayunar y allí estaban sus compañeros de curso. Todos platicaban alegremente de lo que harían en Hogsmade. James y Lily tenían planeado ir a uno de esos nuevos lugares donde sirven café y está decorado con bordador y tules... algo así como el salón de Madame Pudipié. Remus y Kate irían un rato a las tres escobas y luego volverían a estudiar. Sam le había pedido a Nick que lo acompañara a comprar un regalo para la madre de esta, y Sirius estaría en la tienda de Zonko, milagrosamente junto a Susan.

-Guin ¿qué harás tú?

-Pues. Yo estaré por ahí.

-Puedes venir con nosotros. Estaremos poco tiempo en Las Tres Escobas – Dijo Kate mirando a Remus quien sonreía.

-No. Gracias. Pero creo que mejor es que pasen un tiempo ustedes dos solos. Además, creo que daré unas vueltas por ahí y volveré al colegio. Tengo que estudiar.

-¿tu estudiar? Vamos Guin. Nunca dijiste esa palabra en todos estos años de Hogwarts

-Eso es mentira.

-Sabes bien que no. Tú sueles leer un par de veces los apuntes simplemente.

-De todos modos...

Hermione no dijo nada más y continuó comiendo una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. No dijo nada en todo el viaje a Hogsmade. Solo llevaba un pequeño bolso que mantenía muy cerca de ella. Finalmente, todos se dividieron y Sirius le Dijo a Susan que vieran primero a donde se dirigía la chica.

-No sé Sirius. Dejemos a Guinibege en sus cosas.

-Te prometo algo – Sirius había frenado y volteó para ver a Susan. Pero esta no se dio cuenta que Sirius había frenado hasta que fue tarde. Chocó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos y Sirius no había podido despegar sus ojos azules de los celestes claro de Susan. Ella estaba colorada tanto o más que el cabello de Lily y para su sorpresa había asentido una de las manos de Sirius sobre su espalda. Ella no dijo ni hizo nada. Estaba completamente paralizada por el momento. Pero Sirius fue quien actuó. Se acercó a ella y le rozó los labios.

Susan tenía ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Sirius para sostenerse mejor, pero sintió que le flaquearon cuando los labios de él hicieron contacto con los de ella.

Solo fue un simple roce, nada del otro mundo. Cuando se separaron, Susan aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Sirius sonrió ante el hecho de que Susan Grin, la única chica que no había caído nunca bajo sus efectos de Merodeador, había sido finalmente atrapada en sus redes.

Ella abrió los ojos y se levantó tendiéndole la mano a Sirius para que se pusiera de pie. Al hacerlo él volvió a tomar a Susan por la cintura y la acercó a él de modo que había menos de cinco centímetros entre ambos rostros. Sus respiraciones eran una y sus miradas se mezclaban entre el azul y el celeste. Se volvieron a acercar, esta vez ambos dispuestos a profundizar aquel pequeño e insignificante roce de labios pero un ruido los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban en la calle principal de Hogsmade y que había mucha gente yendo y viniendo.

-Este... –Dijo Susan - ¿No que íbamos a Zonko?

-Si – Dijo Sirius algo distraído – Si, si. Vamos.

Hermione sonrió detrás de la pared. Había visto toda la escena y estaba feliz. Solo faltaba tan poco para que pasara algo entre ellos dos. De allí se dirigió a Cabeza de Puerco. Entró y la puerta se cerró sola. Dentro el lugar había un par de magos hablado muy bajo. Una bruja bastante regordeta vestida de negro y tenía un gran velo del mismo color estaba en la otra punta del lugar y el cantinero, un anciano de aspecto gruñón, con barba y una mata de pelo gris, alto y delgado y un extraño rostro familiar, se acercó a ella rápidamente, al parecer reconociéndola

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Hola, tío. Necesito tu ayuda.

-No puedes estar aquí. Si Albus se entera... me mata y ni hablar de Tristán.

-Vamos. Tío Aberforth... solo un pequeño favor ¿si?

-¿Cuál? – preguntó el hombre mirando a los costados para comprobar que los estuvieran observando o escuchando

-Necesito ir a la parte del ático.

-¿Y que se supone que harás tú arriba?

-Deja de gruñir y hazme el favor. Luego te pago con lo que quieras....

-Solo porque eres mi persona favorita en toda la familia.

-Gracias tío.

Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras detrás de un tapiz cerca de la barra. Eran unas escaleras de caracol muy apretujadas. Cuando ella terminó de subir cada uno se los escalones se encontró con una habitación de lo más espaciosa y bien ambientada.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y encendió el fuego. Luego sacó de su pequeño bolso el frasco de hormigas, la varita y los apuntes que había hecho esa noche en la biblioteca, junto con un libro.

-Bien. Solo debo practicar el hechizo hasta que salga.

Tomó su varita y comenzó a practicar con ella, pronunciando las palabras que debía. Estuvo durante un par de horas hasta que una voluta de humo color violeta azulado saliera de su varita.

-Genial. Ahora... es el turno de la colaboración de ustedes. – tomó la primera hormiga del gran frasco y la colocó en una de las mesas. Primero la agrandó para poder ver mejor y luego lanzó el hechizo – Avada Kedabra – Susurró. La hormiga cayó instantáneamente muerta sobre la mesa y ella volvió a agitar la varita y pronunciar el hechizo que hace unas dos horas había estado practicando. – Enervate Totarium. – Pero la hormiga no reaccionó. Tomó otra hormiga y repitió el procedimiento.

Para las siguientes dos horas estuvo practicando hasta que finalmente había logrado hacer revivir a una de las hormigas. Hermione se puso muy feliz al ver que el hechizo que había perfeccionado le había salido bien.

-Solo debo practicar, eso es todo... Y cuando lo haya perfeccionado del todo, se lo enseñaré a Lily. Sé que ella podrá utilizarlo a la perfección


	43. Capítulo 41

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes de empezar quiero responder a mi lector **Hcate **te pido perdón por no haberte contestado antes esta pregunta pero el nombre de Guinibege se dice a si como se escribe... es el nombre de la esposa de Arturo (pero en ingles, en la traducción se lee como ginebra) espero que te sirva un beso grande

Capítulo XLI

Ya estaba próxima la primavera y Hermione había perfeccionado totalmente la técnica de resucitación, y estaba ocupando gran parte del tiempo a enseñarla a Lily. Además los exámenes de los EXTASIS, estaban volviendo loco a cualquiera y Hermione comprobó que eran peores que las MHB ya que estos servían exclusivamente para el resto de tu futuro.

Así como en el futuro Hermione había optado por sanadora, pero también rendía los EXTASIS para un puesto en el ministerio, como Inefable.

-Guin – Preguntó un día James que miraba como la chica estudiaba detrás de una pila de libros que debió correr para poder verle la cara. - ¿No crees que te estás extralimitando?

-No – Dijo sin apartar la cara del libro. – Es simplemente necesario estar bien preparada para rendir los EXTASIS. De ellos depende nuestro entero futuro en el mundo luego de salir de Hogwarts.

-Si. Claro. – Luego volvió a poner los libros en su lugar y dejarla seguir estudiando. Pero Hermione apartó muy sutilmente la vista del libro para verlo retirarse. Revolviéndose el cabello. Y sonrió para sí. Era tan igual a su hijo que a veces la asustaba el hecho de enamorarse de él... pero entonces un sentimiento de culpa le inundó el estómago, tal y como sucedió esa noche cuando Harry fue a verla al cuarto...

esa noche ella sintió que ya había experimentado ese sentimiento antes pero un supo hasta ahora.

-No puede ser. – Dijo en voz alta. Pero todos la vieron y se volvió a leer el libro. "no puede ser que yo haya... bueno que a mi me gustara.... diablos"

Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie directo a hablar con alguien, pero ¿quién? ¿quién podría saber si alguna vez sintió algo más que amistad por James Potter? ¿Su abuelo, Su madrina? No. Estaba segura que no hubiera hablado con ellos respecto a ese tema... "¿entonces quien?"

-Apolo – Dijo para sí nuevamente.

-Esto de estudiar tanto le afecta el cerebro. – Comentó Sirius junto a los demás.

-Si. Pobre niña. Me da pena.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió a la oficina de su abuelo y golpeó la puerta. Rápidamente fue permitida a pasar. Allí estaba su abuelo guardando unos papeles dentro de una pequeña carpeta café que de seguro había estado leyendo. 

-Hola Guin ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿cómo estás abuelo? – Se dio la vuelta al escritorio y se acercó a su abuelo para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Tengo que pedirte un favor pequeño pequeñito

-Mmm ¿de que se trata hija?

-Pues verás abuelo – Ella se sentó del otro lado del escritorio. – Necesito hablar con Apolo y, en realidad es urgente así que... quería saber si podrías, no sé, ¿Prestarme la chimenea?

-Valla. ¿tan urgente es para que no puedas usar a una lechuza?

-Es que, sí. Necesito sacarme una duda.

-Pues de acuerdo. Puedes usarla. De todos modos iba a la cocina para pedir algún postre ¿quieres algo?

-No, pero gracias. No tardaré mucho.

-No hay problema. – Le besó la frente y se retiró.

Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y tal y como lo había hecho Harry en su quinto año, se comunicó con la casa de Apolo en el EGEO.

-Apolo ¿estas por ahí?

-Señorita Guinibege, el joven amo está en el parque ¿desea usted que Cresis lo llame?

-Por favor Cresis.

-En seguida vuelve Cresis con el amo. – Así como dijo el elfo doméstico de color negro azabache, se dirigió al parque de la casa y en menos de cinco minutos Apolo estaba arrodillado junto a la chimenea para poder hablar con su ahijada.

-Hola Linda ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-técnicamente, no estoy ahí Apolo.

-Es una forma de dirigirse a alguien Guin. ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito saber si alguna vez te había hablado sobre mis sentimientos.. hacia otra persona...

-¿Te refieres – Comenzó Apolo con una sonrisa pícara – a James acaso?

-Lo sabía.. sentía algo por él ¿verdad?

-Claro. Y él por ti. La verdad es que no sé porque no siguieron la relación...

-Ese es otro punto. Así que James y yo sentíamos algo entre nosotros.

-¿No recuerdas?

-No. No lo recuerdo para nada. Por eso te preguntaba.

-Si. Recuerdo que me contaste que te había besado en el cuarto, hacía como tres años creo. Estaban en cuarto... si no me equivoco.

-En mi cuarto. Gracias Apolo...

-Recuerdo que Albus nos escuchó hablar de eso... valla que se rió esa tarde.

-Espera ¿el abuelo sabía de esto?

-Pues sí. No dejaba de reírse cada vez que se veían juntos... por su puesto que James nunca lo supo.

-Creo que se me está viniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Recuerda que cuando regrese al futuro, me regales un pensadero.

-Claro.

-bueno. Me voy... gracias por la información

-Cuando quieras...

-Y saluda a Lady Afrodita cuando la veas.

-¿A que te refieres? – Dijo todo colorado Apolo

-De seguro está en los jardines ¿verdad?

-Guin...

-Adiós.

Cuando salió de la chimenea se puso de pie, aún un tanto pareada por las vueltas y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Necesitaba hablar con James cuanto antes porque esto le daba muy mala espina.

* * *

-James. Menos mal que te encuentro.

-Guin, de verdad deberías relajarte hace menos de quince minutos te fuiste.

-Da igual. ¿vienes? –Le dijo arrastrándolo de la camisa hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

-¿por qué a mi cuarto?

-Porque ustedes no pueden entrar en el nuestro.

-Eso es mentira para un merodeador.

-Ya. Escucha. Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-Dispara entonces...

-¿Alguna vez tu y yo fuimos o, estuvimos... tu sabes.?

-Mmm. No

-¿No?

-No, no se a que te refieres.

-Diablos James. ¿fuimos más que amigos? – James se quedó duro y miró hacia otro lado. Por primera vez estaba serio.

-Guin ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Es que... tengo un pequeño problema con la memoria y algunas cosas las he olvidado... como esta – Dijo más seria y en voz baja. Sentía que estaba lastimando al chico.

-nos besamos.. una tarde en tu cuarto.

-¿En cuarto año?

-Si

-¿Y porque no llegó a más?

-Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti. Yo era el que quería ponerme de novio contigo y tu me dijiste que no podíamos.

-fue un cuarto... si mal no recuerdo... fue cuando me alistaron para la Orden

-¿De que hablas?

-Si tu y yo, hubiéramos sido novios... nunca te hubieras fijado en Lily

-Supongo...

-Y si eso sucedía... no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó. – Dijo para si misma.

-Guin ¿qué tramas?

-Nada. – La chica se acercó y lo abrazó - ¿ Me perdonas por no haberte dicho que sí esa vez?

-Si. Pero, creo que ya...

-Tu y Lily son el uno para el otro. Y así debe de ser, para que todo funcione.

-si eso crees. Me asustas niña

-No te imaginas cuanto más asustada estoy yo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas pero luego cambió de rumbo, frente a todos sus amigos que la miraba con cara de loca. Pero ella no hizo caso, se dirigió directamente a las cocinas donde de seguro estaría aún su abuelo.

Al entrar encontró a Albus Dumbledore platicando con uno de los elfos domésticos. Al verla sonrió como esperando que ella llegara en cualquier momento porque tenía junto a su taza de té otra sin usar y un plato de las galletas preferidas de Hermione.

-Abuelo ¿me esperabas?

-Por supuesto. Estaba seguro que tendrías ganas de acompañarme a tomar el té.

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime que es.

-Es sobre el viaje al futuro.

-Aja –Dijo dando luego un sorbo al té.

-¿Tu sabías que James sentía algo por mí?

-Sí.

-Y ¿Qué yo le correspondía?

-También ¿no te dijo Apolo que los escuche una vez?

-Sí también me dijo que era por eso que siempre te estabas riendo

-Es verdad. Es solo que me causaba mucha gracia... son tan desiguales y a la vez tan iguales.

-No entiendo

-No importa... pero creo estar seguro que eso no era lo que me querías preguntar.

-Es verdad... yo te he dicho que había dos posibilidades para descubrir al heredero número diez de Gryffindor... ¿Por qué utilizaste una y no la otra?

-No se a que te refieres

-¿Por qué dijiste que el hijo de James Potter iba a ser el heredero número diez si luego resultó ser él mismo?

-No lo sabía.

-No me digas eso... porque bien sabías que estaba yendo al futuro sin necesidad

-¿Estás segura de eso? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-A menos que.. – El hombre asintió. – tu querías que yo viajara de todos modos al futuro. Si yo no me alistaba para la Orden no habría sabido nunca sobre esto y si así fuera, me habría puesto de novia con James. Eso daba una alta posibilidad en que James nunca se fijara en Lily y ella se quedara con Paul Woods. Así nunca nacería Harry Potter y el niño de la profecía sería Neville y no Harry y...

-Creo que ya lo has entendido.

-El guardián está destinado a enamorarse del heredero y viceversa. Si yo me quedaba, James y yo seríamos... bueno, quizá y nunca conocería a Harry y nunca me hubiera enamorado de él...

-Sería probable que tu fueras su madre.

-Por eso... por eso...

-El guardián debe enamorarse del Heredero de Gryffindor así está escrito... lo que no dice es "Que" heredero debe de ser.

-Entonces nunca te equivocaste al enviarme al futuro.

-En realidad, no del todo.... verás. Yo confiaba en que enviándote al futuro y conociendo al hijo de James tu pudieras vivir y a la vez proteger a James y al resto de los herederos, pero creo que ahí fue donde me equivoqué.

-Y por eso me enviaste de vuelta en el futuro.

-¿Té Guin? - Dijo tomando la tetera.

-Por favor. – Dijo ella masajeando su cien con la punta de los dedos. – Esto de estar pensando nunca me había dolido tanto.

-Es un mal necesario... ahora otra cosa...

-Dime.

-¿Cómo vas con el hechizo?

-Aberforth...

-Pues la familia llama.

-Le dije que no comentara nada.

-Sabes bien que no puedes contra la voluntad de mi hermano.

-tienes razón abuelo... – La chica dio otro sorbo al té. – Voy bien. Ya lo he perfeccionado y solo debo hacer que Lily lo aprenda también.

-¿Por qué Lily?

-Porque ella será quien proteja a James. Ya verás cuando Apolo les explique el plan... Tengo el presentimiento que no podré estar cuando suceda.

-¿Has vuelto a tener esa premonición?

-No. – Dijo Hermione pero en el fondo sabía que no le faltaba mucho para que se cumpliera. – Creo que mejor me voy. Debo seguir estudiando y el profesor Fliwick nos ha dejado mucha tarea.

-Claro ve.

* * *

-Estoy nerviosa... solo faltan dos semanas para los EXTASIS - Decía Kate mientras caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch. Había pasado ya un mes desde aquella plática con Dumbledore.

-No te preocupes, no creo que te vaya mal – Le dijo Hermione que iba su lado con un banderín color dorado y escarlata. – Además. Creo que lo tuyo es la sanación y nolode Auror

-Si bueno. Eso espero. Porque los EXTASIS que requieren son casi los mismos. Así que no tendré problemas con eso.

-Lily ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar en concreto?

-Pues sí. Había estado entre Gringotts y Auror. Pero me quedé con la segunda. Así que McGonagall me dio la posibilidad de cambiar de materias

-Eso es genial.

-Miren... Allí están los chicos.

-Vamos a saludarlos antes que se vayan.

James, Remus y Sirius estaban en la entrada del vestuario platicando con el resto de los miembros del equipo y otros chicos más cuando llegaron las muchachas. Inmediatamente los tres se separaron del grupo y se acercaron a ellas. Lily no tardó ni tres segundo en arrojársele al cuello a James para desearle buena suerte. Kate se acercó a Remus y lo besó en los labios muchas beses. Sam y Hermione miraban la escena pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue le hecho que Susan se acercara a Sirius y lo besara tímidamente en los labios.

-Creo que mejor me entro a cambiarme. – Dijo Sam que le enviaba una mirada pícara a Hermione y se metió dentro del vestuario. Pronto los demás la siguieron y finalmente solo quedaron Hermione, Lily, Susan y Kate. Cuando estaban caminando para ir a las tribunas escucharon risas del vestuario y al voltear vieron a Nick que salía corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué has hecho Níckolas Brench?

-Este... yo, solo.

-¿tiene algo que ver con nuestra amiga Sam? – Preguntó pícara Lily

-Pues, sí. – Mientras caminaban por el césped para las gradas él les contó lo que había sucedido en el vestuario cando Sam entró.

-Eres un desvergonzado ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-¿qué querías que hiciera? Además. No creo que Sam creyera que Nick es un desvergonzado ¿No amigo? – preguntó Hermione y el chico se puso colorado

-Y todo gracias a ti, Guin. Si no me hubieras hecho esas preguntas aquella noche, nunca hubiera sabido que estaba enamorado de esta forma de Sam, y nunca me le hubiera declarado en el vestuario.

-Ya ven. Soy una cupido – Esta vez abrazó por los hombros a Susan - ¿Verdad amiga?

-Eso creo.

-Tienes razón ¿qué fue ese beso?

-Pues... es que...

-¿No se dan cuenta? Susan y Sirius están de novios.

-Jajajaja. Ahora solo falta que nos presentes a tu novio y todos estamos con parejas... – Rió Lily.

Finalmente se sentaron en las gradas y en diez minutos el partido comenzó. Gryffindor iba ganando 50 a 30 y James revoloteaba de un lado a otro en busca de la Snitch. Hermione lo observaba y se dio cuenta que aunque Harry fuera físicamente tan parecido a su padre, en la escoba eran muy distintos. Harry parecía concentrarse y observar detenidamente cada parte del campo desde su lugar, y rara vez se movía para tener un mejor enfoque. James, sin embargo, no se quedaba quieto en el lugar por dos segundos seguidos.

_Slytherin anota un tanto. El guardián de Gryffindor, Thomas, ha hecho lo posible, pero al parecer el nuevo capitán del equipo de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy ha logrado la anotación... un momento, parece que James ha visto la Snitch, y se lanza hacia los pies de los aros contrarios.... valla buen esquivo de la bludger lanzada por Crabbe, ¿será que James Potter, el mejor buscador de la generación atrape la Snitch? _

Un abucheo general se escuchó en todas las gradas. Una bludger de Slytherin golpeó a James en el brazo y la Snitch desapareció de la vista.

Hermione estaba algo preocupada. Había levantado a vista para observar el cielo y no le pareció normal que estuviera de color violeta oscuro a las tres de la tarde. Tenía un grave presentimiento de que algo pudiera ocurrir ese día.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando mucho. Un dolo intenso en la cabeza la hizo caer de inmediato del otro lado de la valla directo al campo. Algunos gritos se escucharon y Hermione se desmayó.

* * *

-Guinibege ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó una persona desde el pie de la cama muy preocupado

-¿Quién? – Pero no terminó de preguntar porque había podido ve la persona que le había hablado. – Sirius. – Dijo simplemente.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Te duele la cabeza aún?

-Un poco – La chica intentó levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó volviéndose a acostar.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Pues si lo hiciera, no te estaría preguntando.

-Creo que al menos tu sentido del humor volvió. – El muchacho de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul muy oscuros se acercó y besó a la muchacha en la frente. – Me tenías muy preocupado. Te golpeó una Bludger

-Bromeas ¿en verdad?

-Claro que no. Y por esas casualidades de la vida fue mi culpa.

-Por eso la atención.

-No seas mal agradecida Guinibege

-Hola James, Remus ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?

-Bien, ganamos por doscientos a cuarenta.

-Genial, entonces ¿creen que haya fiesta?

-Totalmente segura, Susan y Kate se están encargando de la comida y .... – Pero entonces un estruendo se escuchó desde los terrenos. Los tres amigos se acercaron a la ventana más cercana y pudieron observar un especie de duelo llevándose a cabo justo en frente del bosque prohibido

-Hey ¿qué está sucediendo?

-Hay, creo que es...

-Un duelo. Pero es entre profesores, o al menos eso parece. – Remus terminó la frase de James.

-¿Entre profesores? ¿Quiénes? – No tuvieron tiempo para contestar, la chicha ya estaba parada y se encaminaba a la salida.

Guinibege se ajustaba la capa y caminaba lo más a prisa posible por los pasillos. No sabía porque pero debía llegar lo antes posible a los terrenos. Al cruzar la puerta de salida una luz verde iluminó todo el frente....

Sintió el peso de algo o alguien sobre ella y la abrir los ojos e encontró con el rostro de un muchacho de la misma edad que ella, cubierto con una capa negra todo su cuerpo y cabeza.

-Deberías esconderte... es peligroso que estés aquí – Le dijo el chico. Algo en esa voz le pareció familiar. Pero luego vio que fuera, en los terrenos se llevaba a cabo una pelea. Y solo había cuatro chicos enfrentándose a unos extraños seres. Parecían ser personas normales pero tenían los ojos cocidos, literalmente y vestían capas marrones.

-¿qué está sucediendo? – Una voz algo cercana a ellos se escuchaba del lado de adentro del castillo.

-Vete adentro. Las reencarnaciones no pueden ser vistas, Hermione. – Eso le asustó, a menos que... Hermione se acercó al chico que ya estaba con varita en alto y dispuesto a volver a la batalla cuando ella lo volteó y la bajó la capucha de la capa.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Larga historia. Agradécelo a tu querido esposo – Sin mas salió a la batalla. Y Hermione se volteó para encontrarse con tres sorprendido rostros cerca de ella, y que aparentemente habían escuchado todo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con el grupo? – Preguntó James algo serio.

-No -Salió corriendo a la oficina de su abuelo pero no necesitó hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Tanto Albus, como Minerva y otros dos profesores salieron al encuentro de estas extrañas criaturas.

Hermione corrió tras los adultos y así también lo hicieron los tres merodeadores. Cuando llegaron, había en el suelo al menos diez criaturas tendidas, muertas. Y los cinco encapuchados de negro alrededor de ellos. Dumbledore se acercó a los sobrevivientes y los apuntó con la varita.

-Tranquilo profesor Dumbledore – Dijo uno de los jóvenes. – Ya están muertos. No somos malos. Solo vinimos a acabar con ellos - Señaló el bulto de cuerpos inertes.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Larga historia – Esta vez era la voz de una muchacha que se rascaba la cabeza cubierta por la capucha con la punta de la varita.

-Mole. Podrías volarte los sesos

-Si es que aún tiene – corrigió la chica que aún no había hablado.

-Señor. Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podríamos ir a la enfermería? No estamos, en el mejor de los estados. – En ese instante Dumbledore visualizó que uno de ellos tenía el brazo izquierdo en una posición extraña y una de las chicas tenía una mancha de sangre en la pierna derecha.

-Por supuesto. Por aquí. – Hermione se quedó observando a los que entraban y se perdió mirando de uno de ellos, en especial el anillo que llevaba en la mano de la varita. Al instante ella caminó detrás de los recién llegados. – Por favor, Profesor White, Profesora Sinistra ¿Podrán llevar los cuerpos a algún lugar menos... a la vista?

-Claro – dijo la mujer.


	44. Capítulo 42

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XLII

James corría por los pasillos seguido de Sirius y Remus. Vieron que Guinibege había entrado a la enfermería junto a esos extraños, Dumbledore y McGonagall y estaban dispuestos a averiguar que había sido aquello y lo que había dicho ese chico rubio.

Al legar a la sala común, luego de decir la contraseña, se encontraron con una gran fiesta allí. Pero había ciertas personas que la estaban disfrutando. Cuando los vieron llegar Lily, Kate y Susan se acercaron a ellos casi de inmediato.

-James Potter ¿se puede saber donde diablos estaban? – Preguntó Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-¿dónde está Guin? Espero que esté bien – Puntualizó Susan mirando a Sirius quien bajaba la cabeza.

-Chicos, ustedes explíquenles que yo iré por la capa invisible. – James corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto para tomar la capa y volver a ir a la enfermería lo más rápido posible.

-... Y eso es todo – Escuchó el chico que decía Remus.

-¿Listos? – Preguntó James a sus dos amigos. Pero los demás objetaron.

-Un momento. No creo que sea prudente que ustedes vayan a escuchar o espiar algo que no les incumbe.

-¿qué quieres decir Nick? – Preguntó Sirius que estaba bastante apurado.

-Yo quiero ir – Opinó Susan.

-También yo – Confirmó Kate.

-Bien... vayamos todos. No dejaré que ustedes metan la pata. – Dijo Lily

-Si, como no.

Sin que el resto se diera cuenta, los ocho chicos salieron de la sala común, y de esa fantástica fiesta dedicada a cuatro de los ocho escapistas. Caminaron de prisa por los pasillos y bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos y tres en tres. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería y Remus les hizo señas para que hicieran silencio. Cuando hicieron silencio, escucharon voces dentro. Eran las voces de muchachos al igual que ellos, y también estaban el director y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-_¿Y entonces es por eso que él no está aquí? – _Preguntó el director.

_-Exacto... no hubiera podido venir. Él está muy concentrado en tratar de controlar el mundo allí. – _Respondió la voz de un muchacho. Hablaba de forma directa y sin pelos en la lengua.  
_-¿Y como han venido aquí? – _Esa voz había sido inconfundible. La habían reconocido enseguida, Guinibege fue la que pronunció esa pregunta.

_-La emperatriz del EGEO nos ayudó. Ellos son servidores del Primero. Fue por eso que acepto nuestra ayuda y a cambio nos ayudó también. – _Esa voz había sido de una muchacha. Hablaba entrecortadamente, y con un deje de dolor en la voz.

_-Será mejor que descansen ahora. De seguro están muy cansados luego de esta... odisea._

_-Claro profesora._

_-Sin embargo tenemos audiencia_

_-¿A que te refieres abuelo? – _La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ve a ocho chicos que estaban escuchando la conversación atentamente. Hermione los miró reprobatoriamente, pero aquellos extraños se voltearon rápidamente. Con la excepción de la muchacha que estaba sentada en una de las camas con una pierna extendida.

-¿Pasan o se quedan?

-Este... – Dijo Sirius sin saber a que se refería el director de Hogwarts.

-Creo que será mejor que vayan a mi despacho.

-Yo los acompañaré. – Dijo la profesora.

-Gracias madrina – Agradeció Hermione sin dejar de mirar a los infiltrados.

Los merodeadores y las peregrinas se fueron junto con la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore miro a Hermione.

-Creo que debes venir conmigo para poder aclarar unas cuantas cosas, mi niña.

-Si. Eso creo abuelo. Llegó el momento de decir la verdad

-¿Le digo a Apolo que venga también?

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Te dejaré un momento aquí. Luego te pido que vengas.

-Gracias – El hombre salió y dejó a los chicos con Hermione. Ella se volteó y se dirigió a Ron, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. – Ronnie

-Hey, ni que me hubieras extrañado – Dijo abrazando aún más fuerte que ella.

-Lo mismo digo amigo. – Hermione hizo lo mismo con Ginny y luego con Luna. Cuando estuvo frente a Draco le sonrió y cuando el chico le extendió la mano ella se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo. – Es bueno verte, hurón. – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, sabelotodo... ve con San Potter que se pone celoso – Dijo en el oído de la chica.

Llegó junto a Harry y no pudo hacer más que perderse en los ojos esmeralda de su marido. Harry la acercó con su mano en la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Ella besó esos labios que tanto deseaba, y esas manos que tanto la conocían, acariciaban su cintura y espalda.

-Bueno, ya ¿no?

-Consigan un cuarto ¡por dios!

-¡Ya, ustedes dos!

-hay, y creí que tenía hambre... ahora me han quitado el apetito.

-Ya basta ¿quieres? – terminó Harry sonriendo, sin soltar a Hermione un segundo.

-Quédense aquí. De seguro les darán un cuarto para que se instalen. – Volvió a besar dulcemente a Harry – Debo ir a que me quemen viva. Nos vemos después.

-¿segura que no quieres que vayamos? – Pregunto Draco.

-No. Segura. Será mejor que no los vean... por ahora... porque no solo ellos se llevarían la sorpresa. – Dijo la chica mirando a Draco y pensando en su padre.

* * *

La puerta sonó y el director dio la orden para que entrara. Hermione estaba parada en la entrada viendo como sus amigos la observaban desconfiadamente. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a Fawkes quien chilló contento. Luego se acercó a la ventana y giró para verle a la cara a los demás. 

-Creo que debo comenzar ¿no?

-Por favor profesor ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Eso será lo último que sabrán. Lo que quiero explicarles es el porqué de su presencia aquí... – El director tomó aire y miró a los alumnos. – Con el nacimiento de mi hija, en las Islas del EGEO, se descubrió que poseía los poderes de la Diosa Atenea, que creo que eso ya lo saben. Lo que no saben es que, allí en las Islas hay un templo antiguo... se dice que es el templo de Apolo, quien se caracterizó por dar el futuro a los recién nacidos. Yo fui el elegido por mi hijo y nuera para acudir al templo con Guinibege pero lo que me dijo el espíritu del dios griego fue algo que nunca hubiera creído jamás... Me dijo que ella había nacido para proteger a los héroes. Eso no era novedad ya que se suponía que Atenea era la diosa protectora pero a lo que se refería era otra cosa... lo que quiso decir es que ella había nacido bajo la protección de otra poderosa influencia mágica...

-¿qué influencia? – Preguntó Sirius dejándose llevar

-Ella había nacido con el poder del guardián de los cuatro fundadores. – Hermione había vuelto a ver por la ventana, al campo de Quidditch, que en ese instante le parecía mucho mejor que ver como sus amigos la observaban. – Con el tiempo nada había cambiado, ella seguía siendo tal cual era, pero en algún momento debía de saber la verdad. Y fue Apolo, su padrino quien se la dijo una tarde... hace cuatro años.

Hace unos años, cuando aún yo era profesor de encantamientos, existió un problema con un alumno. De seguro saben acerca de la cámara secreta. – todos asintieron. – Pues bien, ese alumnos que fue el responsable de haber abierto la cámara y de haber hecho expulsar a un alumnos inocente del colegio, tenía una mentalidad narcisista y absurda respecto a ciertas cosas, como la sangre. Estaba totalmente convencido que los magos y brujas de sangre pura debían dominar y que los que no, y los muggles debían ser exterminados. Acabados. Esa persona ha conseguido, con el tiempo varios seguidores que apoyaban sus ideas de acabar con los mezclados, y tomó un nombre para que todo el mundo pudiera temblar con solo escucharlo... Lord Voldemort se hace llamar ahora.

Con la creación de este nuevo "orden" si se puede llamar así, de personas, también se creó otro para contrarrestarlas, para poder acabar con ellas. Se creó así la Orden del Fénix. Formada por Aurors, magos y brujas de todo tipo. Todos con un mismo propósito que es el de acabar con los que se hacen llamar Mortífagos. Hace un tiempo atrás. Un par de años nada más, nos enteramos de los verdaderos planes de Voldemort, que es acabar con los herederos de los antiguos fundadores, puesto que un heredero solo puede ser exterminado si el resto se le opone.

-¿entonces era un heredero él también?

-Por su puesto. Solamente puede abrir la cámara secreta el legítimo heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Por lo tanto, si Voldemort quería ser coronado emperador y único dueño del mundo, debía acabar con aquellos que se lo podían impedir. Aquí es donde entran ustedes muchos – Dijo señalando a Sirius y a James. – Tu abuelo James, me contó que habían tomado una de las profecías del departamento de misterios.

-¿cómo supo?

-No se necesita una capa para hacerse invisible siempre James. Pero luego Guinibege me lo confirmó. – Hermione otra vez giró la cabeza hacia el campo de Quidditch. – me contó lo que la profecía decía y eso me hizo pensar muy bien que hacer. Guinibege estaba destinada a proteger al heredero número diez de Gryffindor, según esa profecía. Así que le pregunté a sus padres si aceptaban que la pequeña Guinibege formara parte de la Orden del Fénix, y aunque les costó entenderlo, aceptaron que aquel era el destino de ella, que había nacido para defender a aquel muchacho.

-¿cómo sabía que era un muchacho? – preguntó Susan que no pudo más con la curiosidad.

-Es fácil. Solo debíamos saber quien era el último heredero de Gryffindor y así lo dedujimos.

-¿Y quien es? – Preguntó Nick un tanto desconcertado. Dumbledore no hizo más que mirar fijamente a James y este bajó la mirada.

-Goddric Gryffindor tuvo una hija, Lady Elizabeth quien se casó con Sir Edward Potter. Los Potter tenían como "tradición" que el primogénito naciera varón, por lo que la herencia de Gryffindor ha quedado en los Potter por generaciones.

-Eso quiere decir que James es el heredero de Gryffindor

-En efecto señorita Figg – Respondió el director. – Pero había un dilema, era cierto que contar los herederos era pan comido, pero ¿por donde empezar? ¿Harold Potter, primer hijo de Sir Edward o Lady Elizabeth, hija de Goddric? Era una decisión difícil, entonces me dirigí al EGEO, para pedir por un concejo. La emperatriz me ofreció la mejor ayuda que pude haber tenido y eso me aclaró la situación. Cuando volví les comuniqué a todos los miembros de la Oren que Guinibege Dumbledore debía cumplir su misión de proteger al heredero número diez, pero en el futuro.

-¿El futuro?

-Exacto. Puesto que James Potter había resultado el número nueve. Pero el problema ahora era hacer llegar a Guin hasta el futuro. Ponerla en contacto con el hijo de James y poder protegerlo. No podía llegar un día y decir, debo estar cerca de ti porque debo protegerte, hasta yo la tomaría como desquiciada... así que decidimos hacer una regresión completa. Nacería en el ceno de otra familia, y tendría la misma edad que tu hijo, James. Y así se hizo. Para casi finales del sexto año, Guinibege fue enviada al futuro, con nueva identidad, nueva familia y si todo salía bien, un nuevo futuro.

-Si eso hubiera estado bien... ella no hubiera regresado ¿verdad? – Kate tenía un buen punto que nadie había detectado hasta ahora.

-Exactamente Señorita Cantil. – Dumbledore sonrió al notar que Hermione se había volteado tan rápido que le dolió el cuello. Su abuelo no se hubiera equivocado y menos si había recibido ayuda de la Emperatriz.

-¿Usted... se equivocó? – Preguntó tímida Lily, por primera vez.

-No. No lo hice. – Hermione estaba más sorprendida. – La guardiana de los fundadores tenia predestinado enamorarse del heredero de Gryffindor. Pero esa tarde en la Isla tuve una increíble revelación. En aquel templo de Apolo hay una fuente. Que solo puede disponer la emperatriz, y ella me ayudó utilizando los poderes de la fuerte, que revelaron increíblemente, otra profecía. Que no sería revelada hasta dentro de cinco años, mas o menos. En pocas palabras, la fuente dijo que de aquellas personas que lograron eludir a Voldemort tres veces nacerá un hijo a final del séptimo mes. Que Voldemort marcará como su igual... y otras cosas que no vienen al caso. Luego el agua de la fuente mostró dos nombres, uno fue el apellido Longbottom y el otro... Potter. Pero finalmente, la revelación que me ayudó a tomar la decisión fue que lo último que mostró la fuente fue ese escudo – Dijo señalando las túnicas de los estudiante. – Me mostró el escudo de Gryffindor.

-¿y que solución le dio eso para que enviara a Guinibege al futuro? – preguntó Sirius.

-Fácil. La madre de aquel niño de la profecía, no era Guinibege... me mostró a otra persona. Por lo que me llevó a pensar que si Guinibege se quedaba aquí a proteger a James, se enamorarían el uno del otro – Los dos chicos e enrojecieron. – claro que esa era la misión desde un principio, proteger a James. Pero si ella viajaba al futuro, protegería al hijo de James, quien también sería un heredero, de todos modos debía volver.

-¡Fue por eso que me enviaste allí, para enamorarme de Harry, y para que todo esto pasara! – Hermione había entendido todo, pero se sentía fatal. Usada, se sentía usada por su propio abuelo

-Guin, debes de entender que todo debía de ser así.

-Claro que lo comprendo, pero debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Aunque te lo hubiera dicho no lo hubieras recordado... piénsalo un momento, viajaste en regresión total, no recordarías ni siquiera tu verdadero nombre... – Hermione se quedó en silencio. Una vez más su abuelo tenía razón. – Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza que, de todos modos, pudieras proteger a James en el futuro. Pero creo que me he equivocado en eso. Mi nieta volvió con cierta información que no me hubiera esperado nunca. Junto a su padrino, Guin decidió proteger los herederos aquí.

-Pero si uno de los herederos era ese tal Voldemort – Dijo James.

-En cierto modo. Pero también es cierto que cada fundador tenía en su haber una tradición. Gryffindor entregaría su herencia a su primogénito varón, es decir que solo podría tener herederos masculinos, si resultaba una primogénita ella se convertiría en una transmisión de poder, o la llamada "heredera muerta". La herencia de Hufflepuff es también a su primogénito pero no importa si es mujer o varón, sin embargo, si nace mujer, el poder es mayor a que es del sexo opuesto. Ravenclaw es diferente. Los anteriores suelen tener generalmente un hijo simplemente. El caso de la herencia de Ravenclaw, solo pasa si la anterior muere, no siempre es el primero ya que hay dos o tres hijo por cada heredero. Por lo general es una mujer, pero en el caso contrario a Hufflepuff, si es hombre la fuerza y el poder es mayor. Finalmente Slytherin. El heredero siempre es su primogénito varón, y siempre tiene un descendiente de la misma sangre, eso se debe a que la mujer que lleve al heredero muere al dar a luz. Pero la herencia se transmite sin importar si el anterior heredero vive o no. Lo que sucede es que el progenitor pierde parte de sus poderes cuando nace el siguiente.

El guardián debía proteger a estos cuatro herederos. Pero al resultar Slytherin el enemigo, se deber era proteger al resto. Sin embargo hay algo que no se sabe, y es que Slytherin tuvo un hijo. Es por eso que Voldemort debe acabar con todos los herederos incluido al de Slytherin.

-Pero tengo una pregunta – Comenzó Remus - ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con aquellas personas que están en la enfermería?

-Creo que eso ya no me concierne explicarlo... Guin ¿podrías? – Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione que estaba absorta a lo que Dumbledore decía.

-Esas personas, vienen del futuro. – Dijo sin más. Como mi abuelo dijo, yo me fui en una regresión completa, eso significa que para mí no transcurrió el mismo tiempo que para ustedes. Aquí solo fueron tres o cuatro meses, mientras que para mi fue toda una vida. Nací y creí en el seno de una familia muggle, cuando cumplí los once recibí la famosa carta de Hogwarts que decía que estaba convocada para formar parte de este colegio por los próximos siete años. Estudié todo lo que pude acerca de este nuevo mundo al que comenzaría a pertenecer. Leí acerca del colegio, historia de los fundadores sobre la vida mágica en sí. En fin, me preparé para lo que enfrentaría. Pero nada me preparó para lo que en verdad estaba destinada a vivir. Voldemort era un mal sueño para el mundo mágico, uno que pronto volvería a resurgir. El mi primer año volví a entrar a Gryffindor, y allí conocí a los mejores amigos de todos. – Desvió la mirada al notar que Lily la miraba fija. – Sin embargo ese primer año sucedió algo que nunca creímos que sucedería. El señor, Oscuro como se lo llamaba o "El que no debe ser nombrado" había esto desaparecido por diez años. Pero ese año, en que había entrado yo, también entró la única persona que fue capaz de hacerle frente, y quien se convirtió rápidamente en mi amigo.

A partir de mi entrada en el colegio, nuevamente, la vida hizo un cambio radical. Sin saber como iba a afectarme el haber conocido a las personas que conocí allí. Amigos, enemigos, profesores que me han querido y que me han odiado. Materias que aborrecí y otras que amé con solo una clase. Pero lo más interesante fue que en cada año tuve una a ventura distinta. Acertijos, peleas, hechizos y pociones. Seres extraños que atacaban y debíamos defendernos y las pérdidas más dolorosas que pude haber tenido. Puedo asegurarles que no me arrepiento de haber viajado y de haberme ido como me fui. Aunque cuando alcancé nuevamente la edad en la que me fui, todo volvió a mi mente. Todos los recuerdos de ustedes regresaron y fue por eso que decidí volver... para poder cumplir finalmente con lo que debía hacer.

-¿Y mi hijo? – Preguntó James - ¿Lo conociste?

-Tu hijo James. Es la persona más maravillosa de todas las que conozco. Siempre antepone su bienestar por el de los demás. Tiene complejo de héroe que cumple a la perfección. Su autoestima es muy bajo pero entre todos intentamos hacerlo sentir mejor. Es muy poderoso pero no lo acepta. Pero sobre todas las cosas es gentil y honrado.

-Creo que es todo lo que hubiera esperado de un hijo mío.

-Pero hay algo que creo que te pondrá muy orgulloso

-¿qué es eso?

-Fue nombrado el mejor buscador de los últimos cien años. E hizo que Gryffindor ganara la copa de las casas en todos los años que él lleva de estudiante. Y se convirtió en buscador en su primer año.

-Valla hijo que tienes Prongs – Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Pero aún no entiendo que hacen esos chicos aquí – Dijo Lily.

-En su tiempo, se ha liberado un ser de lo más poderoso. El Primero, es un poder que existió desde siempre, desde antes que la vida misma. Los dioses lo encerraron en una jaula de magia infinita y en un sueño profundo y eterno. Pero Voldemort debe de necesitar de su poder por lo que dentro de varios años, viajará al EGEO y Debilitará la prisión mágica y despertará a El Primero. Este ser, es el Némesis de los Dioses y su objetivo es acabar con las reencarnaciones. Tiene seguidores, especie de monjes que cosen sus ojos como veneración. Si Voldemort y El Primero se uniesen será la perdición. Es por eso que ellos están aquí. Según lo que me han dicho... Voldemort le pidió que enviara alguno de sus seguidores a acabar conmigo, sabiendo quien soy y que es lo que debo hacer. Son embargo no sabe quien soy en el futuro. Ellos e han aliado con la Emperatriz del EGEO. Quizá esta alianza nos sirva para poder derrotar a ambos y por in proclamar la paz y el bien en todos sus sentidos.

-Son solo jóvenes.

-Pertenecen a un ejército. Formado por alumnos de Hogwarts. Aquellos que están en contra de Voldemort se han unido para hacerle frente.

La puerta sonó y por ella entró la profesora McGonagall.

-Albus, los... recién llegados ya están situados en unos cuartos. Me han pedido solo tres... – Hermione sonrió.

-Madrina, está bien. Es normal en ellos. Abuelo ¿puedo ir a verlos?

-Claro que sí. Muchachos ustedes también pueden retirarse.

Hermione bajó rápidamente y se fue directo al campo de Quidditch. Estaba segura que allí los encontraría, ya que los cinco son fanáticos a muerte de ese deporte. Indiscutiblemente, habían pedido cinco escobas y estaban jugando con una Quaffle.

-¿qué se supone que están haciendo? – Gritó Hermione desde una de las gradas más cercanas

-Solo hacíamos lo que hace tiempo no hemos podido hacer.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque el Quidditch está suspendido en Hogwarts. Es peligroso que los alumnos salgan del castillo. – Ron bajó a la grada y le explicaba lo que había sucedido desde que ella dejó el colegio. – Hay vigilancia constante de Aurors y los de la Orden vigilan las salas comunes y los pasillos.

-¿Fudge ha aceptado trabajar con Dumbledore?

-No niña. Fudge ya no es más el ministro de la magia. Luego de haber publicado unas cuantas cosillas sobre él y sus actividades dentro del ministerio, ha sido expulsado por el Wizengamot, en realidad por la misma Amelia Bones, ¿la tía de Susan, recuerdas? Y Dumbledore ha tomado nuevamente el control como líder del Wizengamot

-Valla que raro es todo esto. ¿Y quien es el nuevo ministro?

-Un tal Evans – Dijo Ginny que había llegado hacía unos instantes a la conversación.

-¿Evans? – Dijo Hermione mirando como Harry se acercaba con el resto.

-Si. Pero no te alarmes. No tiene nada que ver conmigo, cielo. – Dijo Harry aún sobre su escoba del otro lado de las gradas - ¿vienes a volar?

-Olvídalo. Recuerda que le tengo miedo a las alturas

-Pero estoy contigo. Nada malo puede sucederte estando protegida. – Se revolvió el cabello inconscientemente

-¿nuevo tic? – Le dijo sonriendo

-Lo adopte no se cuando... pero estos no paran de cargarme cuando lo hago

-Es que te pareces tanto a tu padre cuando lo haces. – Rió Luna.

Hermione se subió a la escoba de Harry con cuidado extremo y se sostuvo fuertemente del palo de la escoba mientras que Harry se acercaba a ella lo más posible apoyando en su espalda su pecho fuerte, y pasando uno de sus protectores brazos por la cintura de ella y el otro sostenía el palo de la escoba un poco más adelante de las manos de Hermione.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a dejar que te caigas ¿de acuerdo? – Le susurró en el oído a Hermione mientras esta cerraba los ojos ante la sensación de placer al escuchar la voz de Harry. – ¿Es un sí?

-Claro. Confío en ti... en quien no confío es en la escoba.

-Vamos.

Mientras Harry lleva a despacio a Hermione en la escoba, había ocho espectadores que estaban sorprendidos al ver que Hermione se había subido por primera vez a una escoba. Se preguntaban también acerca de los otros cuatro chicos que reían y jugaban con la Quaffle y las escobas. Entonces Harry, luego de dar un par de vueltas en la escoba, bajó al césped del campo y la dejó allí, no sin antes besarla apasionadamente. Acción que fue observada por todos tanto en el cielo como a pocos metros de distancia. Pero entonces volvieron a escucharse esas típicas carcajadas y comentarios de los voladores.

-Hey, hermano ya déjala ¿quieres?

-¡Métete en tus cosas Grim, esto es entre ella y yo! – Dijo Harry riendo al igual que el resto volviendo a besar a Hermione que lo abrazaba por el cuello y él por la cintura.

-Tagus ya tienes un cuarto ÚSALO – Gritó Ron esta vez.

-Espera aquí – Dijo Harry luego de besar suavemente a Hermione y de un salto subirse a la escoba. ¿qué te sucede Weasel? No creo que estés celoso ¿verdad?

-No. Yo tengo todo lo que quiero aquí. No hermana y mi novia que por suerte... aún no me ha dejado – Rieron a carcajadas y Harry perseguía Ron por todo el campo con la escoba.

-Hola – Escuchó que le decían en la espalda. Hermione se volteó y vio que los ocho estaban allí. Observando todo lo que sucedía en el aire.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Ya les dije...

-No. – corrigió Susan. - ¿quieres son para ti?

-Mis, mejores amigos...

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Lily un tanto dolida pro el comentario

-Hay cosas que no entenderían...

-¡Mione! Dile que se detenga ¡Hey! – Ron seguía siendo perseguido por Harry que reían a más no poder.

-Son mi familia. Hay cosas que no entenderían...

-Explícalas porque no puedes conformarnos con eso

-Mione ¿qué... – Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio quienes eran los que estaban con ella. Se quedó duro sin saber que hacer o decir. Su brillante sonrisa había desaparecido y sus facciones volvieron a ser las duras e imperturbables de siempre. Por otro lado James estaba más que petrificado. Ese chico de su misma edad era exactamente igual a él... el resto de aquellos que estaban en el aires descendieron al ver lo que sucedía abajo.

-James... –dijo Sirius que estaba sorprendido al ver al joven que se parecía tanto a su mejor amigo. Y Harry miraba a todos aquellos que fueron algo importante en la vida de sus padres y que ahora no estaban.

-Harry. Ve al cuarto ¿quieres?

-Si Harry, vente con nosotros.- dijo Draco algo extraño aún. Pero tomó a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó dejando las escobas allí.

-¿quién era?

-Harry... Harry Potter – Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar la expresión de James.

-¿Potter dijiste?

-Exacto Sirius. Es el hijo de James.. aquel que vieron el fiesta de disfraces de San Valentín.

-¿ese es tu jugador estrella?

-Si Lily.. él es.

-¿Y el resto? La rubia es hija mía y de Susan? Y los pelirrojos de quien? ¿Nick?

-Sirius – Dijo Susan bastante colorada.

-No. Los pelirrojos son Weasley. La rubia es Lovegood y el otro chico es... Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? – Todos estaban sorprendido acerca de esto.

-Así es. Malfoy, y es mejor de todos.

Pero James no había dicho nada. Sol ose quedó mirando la entrada del colegio por donde los demás chicos se alejaban y recordó ese rostro. Era igual a él pero sus ojos, esa mirada perturbadora y tranquilizadora a la vez

-Lily – Dijo sin darse cuenta

-¿qué cielo?

-¿Eh?

-Me llamaste – James miró a Hermione y esta asintió. Y James sonrió al entenderla.

-No es nada linda. No es nada de verdad.

-Creo que mejor me voy... debo ver al chico... será un Potter pero es un mimado de los peores... –Sonrió al grupo y luego de darle una última mirada a James se perdió en el castillo.

-¿Ese es el mejor jugador de los últimos cien años? – Preguntó Sirius que aún recordaba la imagen de Harry. No era muy alto, pero tenía su físico producto del Quidditch. El cabello desordenado que se lo desordenaba más, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la humildad del muchacho. – Físicamente no hay quien discuta que es tu sangre... pero ¿Humilde?

-Lo ha sacado de su madre. Estoy seguro. Y no hizo más que volver al castillo.


	45. Capítulo 43

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XLIII

Era de noche... pero no tan tarde. Estaban todos sentados en la sala común de sus respectivas casa, esperando para que sea la hora de cenar. Los merodeadores estaban en la sala común platicando de cosas triviales, o eso pensaban los demás ya que no se escuchaba bien la conversación. Pero la verdad era que hablaban de los recién llegados. James no podía creer aún que ese muchacho sea su hijo. Eran tan frío y duro con los demás, pero lo había visto reírse con sus amigos.

Cuando él regresó a la sala común, se encontró a Hermione sentada, mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque prohibido. Estaba en su propio mundo y se asustó cuando le tocó el hombro. Esa tarde ambos habían hablado de todo lo referido a Harry. Hermione decidió contarle acerca de él y de parte de su vida. De las cosas que pasó y porque tenía esa expresión de dureza en su rostro...

**Flash Back**

¿Entonces quieres decir que mi hijo es un héroe? – Dijo James luego de la larga plática.

-Pues de alguna forma...

¿De alguna forma? Guin, él es una persona fabulosa.. tiene una magia excelente.. por lo que me has contado.

-Pero ha sufrido mucho también. Y esa persona que conociste allá abajo, ese chico es lo que quedó de todo lo que ha vivido en sus cortos 17 años.

-Me da mucha furia saber que yo no podré estar con él.

-James. Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y que harás que el resto le haga caso a Apolo. Es la única forma para que Harry vuelva a tener una familia.

-Muy bien, nuera – Le dijo James abrazándola

¿Nuera?

¿No se supone que eres la novia de mi hijo?

-Pues, algo así.

-Entonces, si tu eres la novia de mi hijo eso te convierte en mi nuera. Jaja... olvídate de lo que dije, suena muy extraño que mi mejor amiga, y de la cual casi me enamoro sea ahora la novia de un hijo mío que aún no nace... esperemos hasta el momento.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Finalmente los estudiantes se retiraban para cenar y los últimos en bajar fueron los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Al sentarse en la mesa notaron que alguien faltaba, más precisamente Guinibege faltaba.

-Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Guin? – preguntó Remus desde su asiento junto a Kate

-Pues, creí que estaba aquí. Pero parece que no. – Puntualizó Lily.

-Gracias por la observación Evans

-Hey Black ¿puedes terminar con los sarcasmos?

-Como sea – Interrumpió Nick – Ella no est�¿Creen que esté bien?

-Si supongo que... miren allí viene – Dijo Susan mirando a la puerta.

Por ella entraba una agitada Hermione con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas coloradas. La camisa fuera de la pollera y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-Hola chicos ¿Que pasa?

¿cómo estuvo la batalla¿Ganaste? – Le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa pícara a Hermione.

-Muy graciosa. Estaba del otro lado del colegio y tuve que venir corriendo – Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Si a mi también me alegraría atravesar el colegio corriendo, siempre me ha parecido muy divertido – Dijo Sam

-Es suficiente ¿quieren? – Pero la respiración de Hermione seguía agitada

-Como sea.. ¿qué se supone que hace una lechuza a esta hora? – Dijo Nick mirando al techo viendo como una lechuza color de la nieve entraba y se depositaba ágilmente sobre el vaso de Hermione y extendía la pata.

¿Harry? – Susurró Hermione y la lechuza ululó feliz de encontrar a Hermione.

¿Sabes quien te la envía?

-Tengo una leve sospecha. – Su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

-Oh vamos. Ábrela y deja esas cosas para mas tarde – Le dijo Sirius con un poco de desesperación.

Hermione tomó la carta y la lechuza salió volando para la lechucería nuevamente. Era algo corta pero Hermione al terminar de leerla se quedó con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

-Guin ¿Qué dice?

-Nada – Se levantó y salió al pasillo. Pero no continuó se quedó allí y volvió a leer la carta.

_Hermione,_

_no hay mucho tiempo... las cosas están empeorando en el futuro y de seguro tendremos que volver pronto. Lo que quiero decirte es que debes hacer una elección. No sabemos cuando podrías regresar o si es que podrás hacerlo... es por eso que te escribo. Harry no sabe nada de esta carta. En realidad nadie sabe. Y te pido que continúe en nuestro secreto. Mañana a la tarde iremos al EGEO para que nos abra el portal. Eso no tardará más de una semana en hacerse y solo cinco minutos en cerrarse. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Y si quieres regresar con nosotros, debes decidirlo ahora..._

_Espero sepas tomar la mejor de las decisiones como lo has hecho siempre. Te quiere_

_Luna._

No sabía que hacer. Si iba a irse debía dejar todo listo con Apolo y eso tardaría bastante en hacerse. Es por eso que debía hablar con él. No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de volver. Quizá la única que tendría. Mañana por la tarde iría con ellos a ver a Apolo y terminarían de trazar los últimos detalles para el plan, si eso haría.

¿Guin?

-Lily, me asustaste.

-Lo siento ¿Todo está bien?

-Si. Es que, estoy cansada. Creo que iré a la cama.

-Espera que vamos contigo.

-No es necesario de veras – La chica se puso de pie y secó una lágrima que no había sentido cuando se deslizó por su mejilla. Subió los primeros escalones y luego se volteó a ver a Lily – Mañana por la tarde iré a ver a Apolo ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-No será necesario. Falta nada para que venga ¿no? Lo veré luego... solo dale mis saludos

-Claro que lo haré.

Hermione subió a su habitación y comenzó a preparar todo para los pocos días que le quedaban allí. Tomó los apuntes y los guardó en una carpeta que ella llevaba con todo los acontecimientos. Luego tomó la capa y la puso bajo la almohada. Cuando supo que todos había entrado en sus respectivas camas se colocó la capa y salió del lugar.

En la sala común solo estaba James con unos viejos pergaminos. Hizo lo posible para que no la escuchara y al parecer lo consiguió porque no se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí. O eso pensaba. Porque aquel pergamino viejo que Hermione divisó no era otro más que el mapa del merodeador y James vio claramente el nombre de "Guinibege Dumbledore" allí y otro más pequeño que decía, "capa invisible" a su lado.

James sonrió, estaba seguro a donde se dirigía Guinibege pero no quería seguirla. Ya no. Después de todo lo que ella le dijo, estaba seguro que todo iba a salir bien, tenía qué.

Unos pasos se escuchaban ahogados por pasillo en dirección a un gran retrato de una mujer con un pony sujeto a una cuerda. Ella se quitó la capa invisible al estar frente al retrato.

-_Futuro incierto_ – Dijo Hermione. El pony rechinó y la mujer refunfuñó un "como sea" casi inaudible. Hermione entró al lugar. Era una sala común como la da Gryffindor, quizá un poco más pequeña. Tenía tres puertas de madera oscura en el resto de las paredes. Un gran sillón frente al fuego ya extinto y una mesa para que seis personas pudieran comer cómodamente. Se dirigió la puerta más alejada del lugar. Y sin golpear la abrió. Estaba oscuro salvo por la luz de la luna menguante que estaba en ese momento en lo alto del cielo estrellado. Había un cama doble con el dosel corrido color rojo, una mesa do noche en cada lado de la cama y una gran alfombra de un león en el piso al pie de ésta. Las cortinas estaba descorridas para dejar entrar la luz de luna y una de ella dejaba pasar la cálida brisa primaveral de Inglaterra.

Ella se acercó a la cama y corroboró que no había nadie allí. "que extraño" pensó ella. Pero la punta de una varita le rozaba la parte de la espalda.

¿Harry? – Dijo ella con algo de temor en la voz

¿Mione? Por Merlín perdóname. Creí que... yo no..

-Está bien cielo... no te preocupes ya

-Lo siento de verdad...

-Te extrañé – Le dijo ella cambiando de tema. – Y no sabes cuanto. – Harry la abrazó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

Un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. Un beso necesitado del otro desde hacía tiempo ya. Harry la alzó y ella pegó un pequeño salto para poder abrazar la cintura de Harry con sus piernas. Los besos no cesaban y las caricias iban en aumento. Harry, como pudo la condijo hasta la parte de la cama y la dejó allí sentada mientras él le besaba el cuello dejando un perfecto recorrido.

Parecían expertos en el tema... y pensar que para ella, él había sido el único... Sentía que el cuerpo de Hermione era su privilegio, su propiedad. Era suyo y de nadie mas, porque él le había quitado la niña y le había regalado la mujer. Y ella, ella era dueña de cada parte de su cuerpo, de cada centímetro de la piel y de todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de Harry. Y eso le gustaba, le encantaba ser ella la única que ocupara sus días y en especial las noches. La única mujer para él. Porque su abuelo se lo había dicho, Harry estaba destinado a enamorarse de ella y amarla hasta la locura y eso era lo que ambos estaban haciendo. Perderse en la locura completa con solo sentir la respiración agitada y el cuerpo sudoroso del otro.

Los cuerpos estaban desnudos, eran uno hacía ya unos minutos y querían serlo hasta el fin de los días. Los jaleos y gemidos se sentían en el aire. Los susurros y suspiros en cada centímetro del cuarto.

Hermione estaba llegando al final y cada vez decía el nombre de su marido más fuerte que el anterior. Harry sabía que ella ya no aguantaría más y las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes. Harry logró alcanzarla y ambos llegaron juntos gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su amante y amortiguándolo como podían con sus besos y caricias.

La noche fue reemplazada por la mañana que anunciaba que el día estaba comenzado y con él una nueva oportunidad para ser felices... Hermione sintió la luz del sol colarse por las cortinas de la ventana y dar directo en sus ojos. Se movió un poco para que la luz la dejara, pero parecía ser que se empecinaba en despertarla. Se removió en la cama pero sintió un peso junto a ella. Sonrió, hacía tanto que no lo sentía. Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando se enteró de su verdadera procedencia. Y que Harry compartía su cama con ella.

Los brazos de Harry aprisionaban su cuerpo por la espalda y sentía una leve y constante respiración en su nuca. Volteó como pudo y se encontró con el rostro que tan bien conocía, ya sea alegre, enfadado, malhumorado, o triste... incluso lo había visto llorar. Rozó su nariz con la de él y Harry sonrió. Ella le besó los labios e intentó ponerse de pie sin despertarlo. Es que a veces era un verdadero demonio cuando se lo despertaba sin motivo alguno, y ella lo sabía bien. Se separó de sus brazos con esfuerzo y se colocó la camisa de Harry que estaba tirada cerca de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana para ver el sol sobre los terrenos, era una vista fantástica, cuando unos brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Es una vista genial ¿no crees? – Le dijo Harry que había comenzado a besarle el cuello

-Si. Ya lo creo.

-Pero en lo que menos estás pensando es el la vista ¿qué tienes?

-Solo pensaba en los niños. Los extraño muchísimo... también en nuestros amigos ¿qué habrá sido de ellos?

-De seguro preparándose para rendir los EXTASIS. Como se supone que tendríamos que hacer nosotros... y de los niños no debes preocuparte, Arthur y Molly están gustosos de encargarse de ellos. Son sus abuelos ¿no?

-Ja – Rió Hermione ¿Y ustedes porque no se están preparando tmbién?

-Porque tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

La puerta sonó y Harry se acercó ella. Allí parado con los ojos cerrados estaba Ron que tenía el rostro algo colorado.

-El, desayuno está ... servido – dijo algo cohibido

-Ronald Bilius Weasley... – Dijo Hermione. – No es nada que no hayas hecho ya con Luna, así que no molestes

-Hey tu... – pero volvió a cerrar los ojos al verla vestida con la camisa de Harry - Cuando estés decente hablamos ¿Bien?

-Como quieras Ronnie. – la puerta se cerró y Harry se rió yendo donde Hermione y besándola dulcemente

-Vamos a vestirnos y comer algo.

-Claro. – lo besó y fue a buscar sus cosas.

Cuando salieron del cuarto se encontraron con las otras dos parejitas que se reían.

-Hey Tagus. Bien hecho – Le dijo Draco que tenía sentado sobre él a Ginny.

-Herms. ¿cuando entraste? – le preguntó Luna con una sonrisa pícara.

-Anoche

-Si, de eso nos dimos cuenta todos.

-Creo que me olvidé de activar el hechizo de sonido.

-Creo que sí. – sonrió Ginny besando luego a Draco.

¿qué hay para desayunar?

-Lo mismo que en el comedor. – Dijo Ron que estaba sentado y Luna estaba detrás de él abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Entonces.. entre desayunar allá o acá. – Dijo sonriendo Hermione... – Creo que mejor me voy

¡HEY! – Soltó Harry

-Es broma amor. – Hermione se sentó y pronto todos estaban ubicados en sus asientos. – Tengo algo que decirles.

¿qué es?

-volveré con ustedes. – Dijo Hermione mirando a Luna quien asintió débilmente. Harry por su lado la abrazó fuertemente y la beso en los labios.

-"Eho e enia" – Ron comentó tratando de tragar y hablar pero terminó en un ahogamiento.

-Cuando comas no hables.. y cuando hables no comas... Creo que te he educado bien ¿no Ron? – Sonrió Hermione al verlo devorar todos y cada uno de sus alimentos

-Déjalo. Es una pobre comadreja...

-Oye – Saltó Ron por la acotación de Draco

¿qué? Ahora me vas a decir que eras un zorro ¿Acaso no eres una comadreja?

-Grim, deja tus dobles sentidos para más tarde, es temprano incluso para mi. – Dijo Luna.

-bien. Hoy iremos al EGEO para hablar con la Emperatriz

-Entonces creo que iré con ustedes. Debo terminar todo con Apolo.

* * *

¿dónde esta Guin? – Preguntó Sirius cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y ella no estaba.

-No lo sé. Supuse que estaría aquí pues no estaba en su cama cuando desperté – Aclaró Lily.

-No se preocupen. Ella está bien. De seguro llegará en cualquier momento – Dijo confianzudamente James y continuó con sus alimentos del día.

Era sábado y eso permitía que la gente se despertara a la hora que quisiese. Al terminar el desayuno, apareció Hermione por el comedor pero fue directo a la mesa de profesores. Pero la vista de los de Gryffindor se detuvo en las personas que estaban esperando en la entrada del comedor. Los cinco chicos que ellos habían visto.

Harry perdió su vista en su madre, pero luego la pasó a su padre, Sirius, Remus y finalmente al resto de las personas.

¿Ya se fijaron? – preguntó Harry al resto. Los demás dirigieron sus miradas a donde Harry anteriormente pero fue Draco quien habló.

-La rata no está.

-Exacto.

Nadie vio como ciertas persona se acercaban a ellos. En realidad eran solo cuatro personas, pero eran la cuatro personas más importantes en la vida de Harry.

-Disculpa niño – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los cinco chicos dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Lily, James, Sirius y Remus. Pero que el había llamado había sido Sirius.

-Ron y Draco se pusieron frente a Harry para que no lo vieran directamente

¿Acaso tienes guardaespaldas? – preguntó esta vez James.

¿Qué quieren?

-Saber si se llevarán a Guinibege lejos... – quiso saber Lily

-No creo que sea problema de ustedes – había atacado Ginny. No sabían porque, pero se sentían celosos. Unos de los otros.

-Deja que te mire a la cara, muchacho – Le dijo Remus a Harry pero este, aunque así lo quiso los demás no lo dejaron

-Vamos chicos. Solo quiero hablar con ellos.

-No creo que sea bueno Tagus – Le dijo Luna.

-Mole, déjame ya. Estaré bien...

¿Qué nombres son eso?

¿Y que clase de nombres son los de ustedes? – Había atacado Ron ¿Moony, Padfoot, Prongs?

-Weasel. Ya. Es suficiente Quiero hablar con ellos. Nada va a sucederme.

-Eso... – Dijo Sirius algo a la defensiva. Cuando Harry salió de la pared formada entre Draco y Ron pudo notar las diferencias entre sus seres queridos a como eran en el futuro, o serían.

¿De que quieren hablar? – Dijo frío y duro. Lily dio un paró atrás y James se colocó delante para protegerla. Sirius lo miró con ira y Remus se puso serio de golpe – No tenemos tiempo que perder... y no voy a hacerle daño. – Le dijo a James cuando la cubría al ver que Harry daba otro paso. – En la vida le haría daño. Ni a ella ni a ustedes. Porque aún que no lo sepan... – Pero Harry se detuvo.

¿qué?

-Nada...

-Ya se quien eres – Le dijo James lo más segur oque pudo, pero no se comparó con la voz segura de Harry al hablar.

-Bien por ti – Le dijo Harry. Sabía perfectamente que no debía hablarle así a su padre, a su familia, pero es que tenía tanto rencor dentro de sí. Lo habían dejado solo, incluso Remus que estaba vivo se había ido y lo había dejado, para vivir su vida con los despreciables Dursley.

-Solo quiero que la cuides... Harry – Le dijo James acercándose al muchacho. – No sé que es lo que te ha hecho actuar de esta forma... que es lo que te hace ser frío y duro pero solo quiero que cuides a Guinibege

-No tienes que decírmelo. Yo la amo. Todos nosotros la queremos en demasía para permitir que le suceda algo... ¿No sabes la razón por la que soy así de frío? Pues te la daré... es por culpa de ustedes cuatro que yo soy así. Ustedes me dejaron, me abandonaron... – Los otros no sabían que responder... ¿qué tenían que ver Remus y Sirius en esto?

-Harry ¿qué dices?

-Ginny es la verdad. Ellos, ellos me hicieron así como soy. Primero mis padres, luego Sirius y Remus termino por irse también. Y ahora tengo que valerme por mi mismo y no me molesta

-Ron di algo – Intentó intervenir su hermana pero Ron la abrazó

-Déjalo Gin, me da lástima pero siento que tiene razón. – Miró a los merodeadores. – Ustedes no saben lo que es ser Harry Potter.

-Sé lo que es ser James Potter...

-No creo que sea ni una pizca de parecido – Le reprendió Ron. Parecía ser otro. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo para que lo entiendan. – A ti no te persigue la muerte.

-Hasta donde yo sé moriré ¿no?

¿Acaso Herm... Guinibege no te dijo por lo que Harry pasaría?

-Si lo hizo... y estoy al tanto de que Harry es un héroe.

-No soy un Héroe, solo trato de sobrevivir y tener una familia que me quiera.

-Y la tiene. Nosotros somos su familia – Dijo Luna. Junto a Ron. – Y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie, incluso el maldito de Tom.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – La voz de Hermione se escuchó junto a todos.

-Solo un intercambio de opiniones – Dijo Draco al ver que nadie respondía.

-Vámonos. Hablé con Albus, me dio el permiso de irme.

-Bien. – Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura de forma protectora y salieron de allí pero Harry se volteó y vio a los tres merodeadores. – Si embargo, ustedes tres siguen siendo mis héroes. Y lo serán siempre. – Hizo amago de sonrisa pero luego lo pensó y volvió con sus amigos.

¿qué fue eso? – Preguntó Lily algo asustada

-Ese fue tu hijo Lily.

¿Ese muchacho es mi hijo¿cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene tus ojos ¿no? Guin me lo dijo. – James no despegó la mirada de la puerta de salida

¿Que quiso decir que aún somos sus héroes?

-Vamos a la torre, hay algo que quiero contarles. – James salió hacia las escaleras seguido de los otros tres. Estaba dispuesto a decirles todo aunque rompa la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, se los iba a decir todo

-Chicos ¿Qué sucedió? – La voz de Kate que vino desde el pie de la escalera les llamó la atención. Al parecer había presenciado todo el espectáculo

-No es nada. – Dijo Sirius

-Ven. Creo que también te concierne a ti.

¿cómo¿qué tiene que ver Kate?

-Así como Sirius, tiene un papel importante. – James siguió subiendo junto con Lily, Sirius detrás y Remus esperó a su novia para continuar subiendo.


	46. Capítulo 44

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XLIV

Kate, Lily, Remus, Sirius y James estaban en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Ninguno podía creer del todo lo que James les estaba contando.

-No puede ser – Le dijo Lily que tenía los ojos con lágrimas

-Créelo porque es verdad

¿cómo estás tan seguro de eso Prongs?

-Confío en Guin, además.. ¿qué mejor prueba que verlo aquí? Creo que si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído.

-Pero aquí esta... valla. – Kate tenía de la mano a Remus – Pobre niño, las que ha pasado.

-Eso es lo que al parecer lo hace actuar como si fuera duro...

-Créeme que en su lugar yo haría lo mismo. – Le dijo Sirius. – Aún no puedo entender como es que... bueno, alguien nos traiciona

¿No te dijo Guin quien era el traidor? – Preguntó Remus.

-No – Aseguró James. La verdad es que Hermione no se atrevió a decirle que Peter iba a ser el traidor. Si eso debía de ser así ,así sería pasara lo que pasara. – Solo sé que Harry Potter es mi hijo y de Lily. Que Sirius y Kate serán los padrinos...

¿qué hay de mi?

-Según Guin, tu serás la única persona relacionada a nosotros con quien compartirá muchas cosas... serás la conexión entre él y nosotros... puesto que el resto sufrirá... bueno, ya saben.

-Por eso Guin no quería que siguiera la carrera de Auror. Y me guió a la de Sanadora... todo lo ha tenido calculado desde el comienzo.

-Eso parece... solo hay que ayudarla a que todo salga bien. Así podremos vivir como se supone que no debemos. Hay que aceptar lo que nos diga y hacerle caso a Apolo, pues parece que él la está ayudando.

* * *

Hermione y el resto habían llegado a la puerta del gran palacio de la Emperatriz del EGEO. Ella entró primero seguida de Harry y así el resto. Se dirigieron la salón del trono donde se suponía que la mujer se encontraba.

Era una amplia habitación rodeada de columnas a los costados formando un largo pasillo hasta lo que parecía ser un gran balcón que daba a la ciudad. Antes de llegar al balcón había un par de escalones que permitían la llegada al trono que le daba la espalda al paisaje. Allí sobre el trono, una mujer joven y hermosa, de cabellos negros y ojos violetas perfectos y piel blanca como la nieve esperaba.

-Se me ha dicho que requerían hablar conmigo. ¿cuál es el tema? – Les dijo la mujer. Tenía la voz melodiosa y hablaba en voz firme pero relativamente baja. Se notaba que tenía poder de mando y autoridad al hablar.

-Su majestad, Emperatriz. – Hermione se inclinó y así lo hicieron el resto. – Se necesita de su bondadosa ayuda...

-Atenea... ¿qué tienes que ver tu en esta petición?

-Ellos vienen conmigo Emperatriz.

-muy bien ¿y cual es la ayuda que desean?

-Un portal de tiempo – Interrumpió Harry a Hermione que lo miró con temor – Si me permite aproximarme tengo algo que le interesaría ver

-Los portales del tiempo no existen – Dijo la mujer elevando el tono de voz pero sin perder el modo de autoridad en ella. – Acérquese joven y muéstreme lo que debo ver. – Harry se acercó y le entregó un pergamino doblado. Ella lo abrió y observó en el papel blanco el sello de la Isla. Y aún más sorprendida su letra y firma. – Yo no he escrito esto nunca, y no puedo haberme olvidado dado que no tengo esa debilidad humana.

-Es entendible que diga eso – Comenzó Harry nuevamente – Y eso se debe a que no lo ha escrito, aún.

¿aún? Le exijo que me hable con claridad joven

-Venimos del futuro. Usted misma nos envió a nosotros aquí, y escribió este papel para que se lo entreguemos a usted cuando vengamos a verla y pedirle que nos regrese.

-Eso es absurdo. Es posible que haya sido burlado...

-Sabia que nos diría eso... por eso me pidió que le dijera algo al respecto...

¿Y que es?

-Pruébelo. Intente el hechizo para ver si es o no falso. – La mujer lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos eran verdes esmeralda pero estaba duros y hasta fríos. Irradiaban seguridad y fuerza. La mujer dejó en le aire el pergamino que quedó flotando frente a su rostro y solo al verlo directo, se iluminó y las letras que estaban escritas salieron y se escribieron en el aire en color azul. La mujer se sorprendió a leer que era verdad lo que decía aquel muchacho. Y Harry se sonrió al notarlo en la mirada de ella.

-Los portales de tiempo son muy difíciles de fabricar... – Había dicho la mujer. Ya no tenía ese tono autoritario y fuerte. Sino que hablaba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo aquel tema. – Donde lo realicé aquella vez.

-El centro de poder estuvo en el Templo de Apolo, en la Fuente.

¿La Fuente?

-Así es... – Confirmó Harry.

¿Y cuantos son los viajeros?

-Los seis aquí presentes Emperatriz – Confirmó Hermione. La mujer la miró como si fuera la primera vez y se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

-Guinibege Dumbledore... Atenea. – Al estar cerca de ella a no mas de tres pasos se detuvo. – Tu lugar es aquí. Perteneces a este tiempo y espacio.

-Sabe bien, Emperatriz, que yo realicé un viaje al futuro. Con el dije. – Le explicó mostrando su dije que había perdido el brillo que poseía antes

-Utilizaste la protección del dije para el viaje.. solo pudiste hacerlo una vez. – Le dijo la mujer sin cambiar el tono de voz. Pero Harry comprendió lo que quiso decir. En ese momento, comprendió que Hermione había ido para quedarse allí. Se ensombreció.

-Mi intención era regresar de la forma que fuera.

-Sabías perfectamente cuando elegiste ser de ellos cuales eran los riesgos. Los sabías y los aceptaste igual.

-Estaba decidida a regresa aunque tuviera que...

-Matar - terminó la mujer con una evidente sombra en el rostro y un deje de ironía en su voz – O quizá... pedir poder – Le continuó.

-Lo que fuera para regresas con mi familia.

-Tu familia está aquí. Atenea y aquí te vas a quedar. No hay forma de regresar a ese tiempo sin que las cosas cambien drásticamente... ya demasiado te has involucrado con esos seres.

¿qué seres- preguntó Ginny con incertidumbre. Pero la mujer la miró con fuego en los ojos

¿Que otros seres? – Su voz ya detonaba ira y rencor. – Aquellos que desde el comienzo de los tiempos han querido ser lo que no son. Han deseado tener lo que no tienen. Y han poseído lo que no les correspondían. Han matada, insultado y destruido el mundo como se lo conocía. Han acabado con todo lo bueno y han dejado lo malo, solo para que nosotros nos encarguemos de sus desastres y limpiemos sus trastes. – La Emperatriz caminaba con paso fuerte hasta su trono. Con cada palabra destilaba rencor y odio hacia aquella especie a la que se refería. – Han provocado más guerras en dos milenios que vidas en ese mismo tiempo. Nos han degradado y puesto en ridículo, nos han olvidado y destruido todo por lo que tanto tiempo hemos trabajado... USTEDES LOS HUMANOS, simples humanos han dejado nuestro preciado mundo en ruinas. No voy a permitir que una de las mías elija esa vida de desastres y placeres prohibidos a tener una vida eterna y feliz junto a los de su especie.

-Mi abuelo es también como usted y yo. Y no se ha arrepentido un instante de su vida

-Tu abuelo es un inconsciente... no puedo entender como es que eligió a una simple mortal para formar una familia, teniendo todo lo que se le puede ofrecer aquí... – Hermione comprendió a que venía todo esto.

-No ha ayudado a mi abuelo hace tiempo, no fue usted, fue tu antecesora...

¡Ay! Mi antecesora era un tonta... no entiendo ¿cómo fue capaz de dejarle ver a Albus Dumbledore algo tan preciado como las profecías de Apolo?... – Se giró y se dirigió al balcón. Hermione lo dudó unos momentos y luego de meditarlo se acercó a ella, subiendo los escalones y pasando tras el trono. Allí estaba aquella bella mujer apoyada con sus brazos descubiertos en la baranda del balcón mirando a su gente.

-Emperatriz...

-La vida es una graciosa paradoja de idas y venidas y ningún punto fijo... nunca se detiene, y cuando crees que ha parado vuelve a girar y dejarte en el punto más incierto del universo...

-Usted sintió algo por mi abuelo... – Dijo ella midiendo las palabras

-Tu abuelo niña, Albus. No se podía sentir por él más que la vida misma. Siempre seguro de si mismo, siempre confiable y sonriendo hasta en los momentos más difíciles y críticos de la vida... tu abuelo Atenea, es la persona más maravillosa de todas, tenía un gran futuro. Se lo había elegido para ser el siguiente emperador de la Isla. La Esencia de los Dioses así lo había querido, y él había aceptado pues pensaba que, muy a su pesar, ese era el destino que correría. Pero en uno de sus tanto viajes de descubrimiento y conocimiento, encontró a su verdadero destino. Una mujer de esencia distinta a la nuestra lo cautivó más de lo que cualquier ser perfecto lo hubiera hecho jamás. No era extraordinaria, no tenía dones descomunales y mucho menos belleza extrema. Solo era una mujer, que en el primer momento logró enamorar el corazón puro de Albus. Era una simple bruja europea quien me había ganado mi destino.

-Emperatriz él no ha...

-Él dejó su gente y su destino por una mujer de extrema normalidad... los dioses lo había visto dirigir y gobernar, de mover multitud de personas y especies hacia un mejor lugar.. había sido elegido para enfrentar cualquier mal y repudiarlo con total facilidad y autocontrol – Hermione la miró atando cabos sueltos que salían de cada una de la palabras de la Emperatriz. – tendría con él un joven, heredero de su poder... aquel que Albus elegiría como su antecesor. Un joven de oscuros cabellos y ojos duros y bellos, ojos que podrán demostrar todo y nada a la vez...

¿Acaso usted fue testigo de esa elección? Pudo ver las imágenes de esas personas...

-No. Solo estaba permitido que la Emperatriz entrara al templo... y así fue. La anterior Emperatriz fue la observadora de aquello...

¿Y como está segura que los Dioses se referían al EGEO y no a otra cosa?

-Albus Dumbledore, es Zeuz, estaba destinado a dirigir el pueblo de la antigua Grecia.

-no necesariamente, los Dioses tienen muchas formas de explicar los sucesos... ¿nunca pensó que mi abuelo no era sino aquel que llevaría a los magos y brujas a la victoria contra el ser más oscuro de la historia? Que tendría a un heredero del poder, de oscuros cabellos y ojos penetrantes...

-Ese debió ser mi hijo...

-Ese muchacho no es otro que Harry Potter, Alteza.

¿cómo dices?

-El muchacho que usted estaba tan segura que debía ser su hijo y de mi abuelo es el muchacho que le entregó ese papel... Usted misma lo ha dicho_, la vida es una graciosa paradoja de idas y venidas y ningún punto fijo... nunca se detiene, y cuando crees que ha parado vuelve a girar y dejarte en el punto más incierto del universo..._ Tal vez, solo tal vez, el destino de mi abuelo se ha estado cumpliendo desde que los dioses lo dijeron. Ese era su destino, y el mío... el mío es regresar a aquel tiempo que no es mío y ser alguien de lo cual no he nacido para ser. Solo para cumplir con una profecía, el destino que he aceptado como Guardián y como Atenea, por que Atenea era la diosa protectora de los héroes. Y esos cinco muchachos allí, que esperar ser enviados a su tiempo son verdaderos héroes, y hay cientos de personas esperando su turno para actuar y convertirse en héroes al menos por uno o dos minutos... personas que necesitan mi protección así como también la suya.

¿mía? – Por primera vez, la mujer observaba a Hermione con sumo cuidado, escuchando aquellas palabras llenas de sabiduría y propias de una diosa del más alto calibre...

-Si. Porque esta guerra no lo afectará a los magos y brujas. También lo hará a todas y cada una de las criaturas que viven en este mundo, en esta tierra... que con tanto afán hemos intentado proteger y mantener... y porque también nos afecta a nosotros, los Dioses. Tenemos el deber de proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos... y por eso le estoy pidiendo este favor. El favor, la ayuda de salvar a tanta gente como sea posible en cada oportunidad...

-Atenea, Guinibege. Has hablado como toda una Diosa. Has dicho palabras concretas y concisas y que han dicho más verdad que cualquier cosa que haya podido vivir en este mundo hasta ahora. Y por eso he decidido ayudar, ayudarte. Los enviaré al futuro, pero tú debes de decidir bien cual será tu camino porque no podré traerte de vuelta. El dije... ha perdido su brillo – Extendió su mano y tomó el dije de Hermione. Al instante una luz envolvió al dije y nuevamente la luz que lo caracterizaba reapareció en él. – tienes una oportunidad más con este dije. No la desaproveches...

-No lo haré.

-El portal se abrirá en cinco días, en el lugar donde coloquen este amuleto – Le entregó una pequeña piedra blanca y brillante. – cuando se torne negra es porque le portal se abrió. Y tardará no más de cinco minutos en cerrarse... Es recomendable que lo coloquen en un lugar abierto.

-Se lo agradezco en el alma, Emperatriz.

-No, yo te lo agradezco a ti, Guinibege...

* * *

Ya era de noche, ese mismo día. Harry y los demás habían calculado el tiempo que tardarían en volver a su tiempo. Sin embargo aún Harry no podía concebir lo que la Emperatriz había dicho a Hermione esa tarde_. Utilizaste la protección del dije para el viaje.. solo pudiste hacerlo una vez._

-Harry. Deja ya de martirizarte con eso. Vendrá a fin de cuentas ¿no? – Le dijo Draco esa noche. Habían terminado de cenar y Hermione les dijo que debía volver a la torre pero que intentaría ir más tarde.

-Lo sabías ¿verdad?

-Lo intuía... mira yo me sabía la historia de los dijes, y me pareció que ella había viajado con él, y que al volver terminaría de utilizar el poder del dije.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿De que nos iba a servir? Yo no estaba seguro, tu estabas esperanzado de que volviera... si te lo decía te hubieras puesto peor de lo que estás ahora, yo quizá pude haberme equivocado ¿qué se hubiera ganado? Además ya escuchaste a Hermione, habría encontrado otras formas de regresar ¿no?

-Si, es verdad. Ella no se hubiera quedado atrás. Hubiera encontrado la forma de regresar con su familia

-Exacto. Ya deja de sentirte miserable y disfruta que dentro de cuatro días volverás a ver a tus hijos y con tu mujer de la mano...

-Dios, como extraño a los niños.

-Si, yo también – Harry le sonrió y Draco desvió la mirada – Nunca creí que estar con Ginny me sensibilizara tanto

-Ella suele tener ese efecto en la gente ¿sabes? Es especial.

-Oye, calma que voy a pensar otra cosa... – Ambos rieron

-Yo tengo a Hermione para eso, además ya sabes que Ginny es mi hermanita querida... esa que no tuve

-Si, lo sé. Solo bromeaba

-miren, no es que esté celosa de que ustedes se lleven bien pero ¿podrías venir YA a la cama Draco? – Ginny tenía puesta una camisa larga que seguramente era la de Draco estaba cruzada de brazos apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

-Creo que mejor me voy – Sonrió Draco y se acercó a Ginny – Hola princesita – La besó dulcemente y la abrazó por los hombros. Harry sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

¿de que hablaban ustedes dos? – Preguntó la colorada cuando ambos entraron al cuarto y Draco hubo cerrado la puerta

-De lo que dijo la Emperatriz, sobre Hermione y el dije

-Ya veo. Me dio mucha lástima... pero lo bueno es que Hermione volverá con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Si, así no tendré que ocuparme de esa crío.

-Oye que es tu ahijada y bien que te encanta pasar tiempo con ella.

-Eso no es verdad – Draco intentó arrastrar las palabras como solía hacer tiempo atrás pero solo logró arrancar una dulce sonrisa de Ginny.

-No te funciona más eso de hacerte el frío muchacho, estás más blando que una esponja...

-Y eso gracias a ti. – Se acercó peligrosamente y la besó. Un beso lleno de pasión, de amor, de ternura... – No se que haría si no estuvieras conmigo.

-Serías un mortífago – Dijo ella seria

-Eso nunca... sabes muy bien que no me gusta ser el perrito faldero de nadie, al menos de nadie salvo tuyo...

¿Así que podrías ser mi perrito faldero si te lo pido?

-Podría bajarte la luna, apagar el sol y llevarte a pasear en una estrella si me lo pides Ginny. Por ti sabes que te daría el mundo si solo dices una palabra...

-Eso hay que tenerlo en consideración – Dijo ella. Ya estaban acostados y ella utilizaba de almohada su pecho. ¿qué crees que pase en el futuro? – Preguntó seria

-Pues por lo que se sabe, James Potter y Lilian Evans se casan y...

-Nuestro futuro amor – Le sonrió dulcemente.

-No lo sé. El futuro es incierto ¿no?

-Es solo que... por momentos tengo miedo de que las cosas que para mi, ahora son más que normales y triviales no sean nada, ya no sucedan en el futuro

¿como que?

-Como ver a todos mis amigos juntos, o mi familia, o despertar y verte al rostro y besarte los labios para que despiertes. Jugar con Lily y contigo, verte reír... son muchas las cosas...

-Te prometo Ginny que pase lo que pase tu seguirás teniendo eso. Tu familia, amigos, a mí... te lo prometo

-Te amo Drakito – Dijo ella acercándose a sus labios y plantándole un beso en los labios.

-Yo también coloradita.

* * *

Ron salía del baño con un simple pantalón negro puesto. Tenía el cabello colorado ya sobre sus hombros que le daba ese toque sensual que tanto adoraba Luna. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, y veía por la ventana hasta que vio a Ron y su atención pasó a su novio.

-Lunita ¿en que piensas? – Le dijo él inclinándose sobre la cama y besando fugazmente sus labios, para luego volver al piso y dedicarse a unos cuantos abdominales.

-En lo endemoniadamente sexy que te vez todo mojadito de sudor – le sonrió y se tiró al borde de la cama quedando la mitad del cuerpo colgando hacia el piso, para verle hacer el sucio y sexy trabajo

-Que gusto que pienses eso muchacha. Porque me encanta verte con esa mirada pícara en el rostro – Sonrió y volvió a sus flexiones.

¿Crees que todo esté bien en el futuro?

-Eso espero. No quiero encontrarme con ninguna sorpresita cuando regresemos dentro de cuatro días.

-Ya quiero ver a Jimmy. Es tan lindo y divertido.

-Amor, te pones a la misma altura que James.

-Lo sé, eso lo hace más divertido para mí.

-No tienes remedio.

-Agradece por eso, que es lo que tanto te gusta de mí.

-Tienes razón hermosa. – Se levantó y continuó haciendo uno que otro ejercicio.


	47. Capítulo 45

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XLV

Hermione caminaba tranquila por uno de los tantos pasillos oscuros de esa noche. Llevaba consigo el mapa del merodeador y no temía encontrarse con Filch o su asquerosa gata. Luego de caminar por al menos unos diez minutos llegó a donde quería.

Golpeó la puerta secreta de la biblioteca y esta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabello negro y algo grasoso. Alto y con la corbata verde y blanca.

-Llegas tarde – Le dijo.

-Lo siento. Sirius se empecinó en seguirme.

¿aún sigue con eso de que nos acostamos?

-bueno. No lo dejaste muy claro la otra vez.

-Como sea... – El chico se acercó a una mesa en donde descanaba un pequeño caldero.

¿cómo va la poción?

-Ya casi se termina.

-Genial...

¿cuándo te vas?

¿cómo sabías que...? no importa. Será dentro de tres días.

-Oh. – Dijo simplemente y comenzó a revolver el caldero.

-di algo.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Y yo creo que estás equivocada. ¿Por qué debería decir algo? Mi mejor amiga, la única que tuve se irá y me dejará solo con ese grupo de estúpidos delincuentes...

-Severus – Ella se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura. – No te estoy dejando solo

-Si lo haces.

-No. Merle estará contigo. Ella te cuidará y te querrá como yo no puedo hacerlo, Severus, quiero que seas feliz, que cumplas todos tus deseos y...

-Me llegó una carta

¿cómo?

-Sí. Un tío mío o algo. Dice que... mis padres quisieron que yo me uniera al otro lado – Dijo frío y duro.

-Ah. Ya veo.

¿no te sorprende?

-En realidad no. Ya lo sabía.

¿cómo es eso?

-Mi abuelo confía e ti y siempre lo hizo. Tu papel en esta guerra es muy importante Severus. – Él la miró sin entender pero Hermione lo abrazó pro el cuello y le besó la mejilla. – Tu sabrás que hacer. Solo debes poner en una balanza que es lo mejor.

-No hay que pensar mucho para tomar ese tipo de decisión. Lo mejor siempre es estar de tu lado

-Eres un encanto de persona. No dejes que nada ni nadie te cambie de parecer ni de carácter.

-No lo haré.

-Te quiero mucho Sev.

-También yo Guin. También yo.

-bien, basta de sentimentalismos. ¿cuánto falta para esto?

-Yo creo que... nada

¿cómo?

-Ya está hecha. La terminamos

-Genial. Es genial...

* * *

los recién llegados estaban a orillas del bosque prohibido. Hablaban y a veces reían de las tonterías que decían entre ellos. James los miraba desde lejos, junto a Lily, Sirius, Remus y Kate. Se veían realmente dentro de una gran incógnita.

Hermione vio eso desde la puerta de salida y se acercó a los merodeadores. Pasando junto a ellos sin mirarlos habló en voz alta.

-Podrían dejar a un lado todo y acercarse a ellos. No comen. – Dijo simplemente y continuó el camino donde estaban los otros.

¿qué dicen? – Dijo James un tanto ilusionado poniéndose de pie

-No se. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. – Pero Sirius se quedó en silencio al ver como Hermione hablaba y movía los brazos junto a los otros. Al parecer hablaba con Harry y le intentaba hacer entender unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

-No puedo creer que lo que estoy escuchando. Harry son tus padres. Tu familia.

-En eso estas muy equivocada. Ellos me dejaron.

-Si claro. Te lo hicieron a propósito. ¿Vamos a ver que se siente ver sufrir a nuestro hijo casi hasta la locura por nuestra muerte?

-No seas cínica Hermione. – Dijo Draco

-No lo soy. Escúchenme bien ustedes tres, hombres. Ellos están allí sufriendo porque quieren acercarse a Harry y él no los deja. Es una forma de tenerlos cerca.

-Por dios Harry. Hermione tiene razón. ¿por qué tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo? No es a ellos a los que tienen bronca, es a ti porque no puedes soportar la idea de tenerlos cerca nuevamente. El simple hecho de tener esa idea en tu cabeza te lastima hasta en lo más profundo de tu orgullo.

-Escúcheme bien. Yo he vivido 16 años sin ellos. – Harry había comenzado a hablar más alto y podían escucharlo perfectamente los merodeadores. – No necesito que vengan y me tengan lástima porque soy el pobre huerfanito que vive con sus tíos y no tiene familia. ¡no me importa que ellos estén o no. Yo voy a derrotar a Voldemort solo. No necesito de su ayuda ni de la nadie- Sin más, intentó salir de allí. Pero Hermione le detuvo el paso poniéndose en frente.

-A mi no vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca. – Harry no dijo nada. Sabía que esa mirada significaba que debía callarse y escuchar. – Ahora quiero que prestes atención en lo que voy a decirte. ¿Recuerdas nuestro tercer año? – Harry bajó la mirada. Diablos, que si lo recordaba. Aún sentía el frío de los malditos dementores alrededor de él, ella y Sirius. ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando estábamos en el bosque y cientos de dementores nos atacaban¿Solo dime que sentiste cuando viste el patronus en forma de ciervo acercarse a ti?

-Creí que era él

-Exacto y ¿que te hizo formarlo?

-El haber escuchado sus voces, aunque sea por un minuto.

¿qué sucedió en cuarto, en el cementerio¿Que viste allí?

-Sus ecos. Los escuché y me ayudaron a salir de allí. Ellos me salvaron...

-Ellos te amaron tanto que dieron su vida por ti. Harry, solo quiero que te des cuenta de eso. Quieren saber de ti, conocerte de verdad

-Pero es difícil – Harry se dejó caer de rodillas al césped y tapó con sus manos el rostro. Ella se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, quitando las de él.

-Mi amor. Eres la persona más fuerte que he visto. – Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Yo estaré contigo si quieres. Sé que te sentirás mejor si hablas con ellos. Si los entiendes y los conoces como sé que a ti te hubiera gustado conocerlos. Tienes la oportunidad de saber como eran ellos a tu edad.

-Bien. Lo haré, pero quédate conmigo.

-Claro que sí. – Hermione miró al resto ¿vienen?

-No creo que sea conveniente. Vallan ustedes. Nosotros estaremos aquí

-Está bien. – Respondió Hermione al rechazo de Luna. – Vamos cielo.

* * *

-Miren vienen aquí. – dijo Kate sentada bajo la sombra del árbol en el que se encontraban.

-Viene Harry con ella

-hola chicos – Dijo Hermione luego de un par de segundos después. Tenía en su mano la de Harry y este estaba muy serio. Sin embargo ella sonreía. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Claro Guin. – Dijo Remus.

-Comencemos de nuevo ¿quieren? – Dijo Lily que se sentaba junto a James y tomaba la misma iniciativa que Hermione. Esto le hizo sonreír a Harry. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta y resultaba ser exactamente igual a su madre. Ante la sonrisa de Harry ella sonrió también. – Me llamo Lily, aunque creo que ya lo sabes – Dijo algo colorada.

-Si. – Dijo simplemente Harry.

-Él es Harry James Potter. – Actuó Hermione ante el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Y... – Dijo James, pero fue interrumpido pro Sirius.

-Eres buscador ¿Verdad?

-Si – Volvió a decir.

¿Gryffindor?

-Así es. – Pero sintió la mano de Hermione un poco más fuerte y una evidente mirada de "has un esfuerzo" - Juego desde primero.

-Valla, se supone que no pueden jugar sino hasta segundo o tercero.

¿cómo fue que entraste?

-fue en la primera clase de vuelo... un compañero de Gryffindor se lastimó y nos quedamos solos... – Harry les explicó la situación y Hermione sonrió al ver que, aunque no sonreía aún, se había soltado un poco frente a ellos.

-Wow. Eso fue impresionante

-Si, es por ese día que Hermione no vuela. No pudo aceptar que otros fueran primeros en la clase que ella. – Ella lo golpeó pero sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño.

¿quién es Hermione?

-Ehh ¿Qué debía decir ahora?

-Yo. Llevo ese nombre en el futuro.

-Ya comprendo. – Dijo Sirius un poco serio. Otra vez el incómodo silencio.

-Este... Y¿qué piensas seguir cuando termines el colegio?

-Bueno, estoy estudiando para ser auror. McGonagall dice que aunque le costara la vida, me ayudaría a ser auror.

¿Por qué eso?

-Ahh. Problemas de quinto año. Una loca del ministerio no quería que dijera unas cuantas verdades y me castigaba por ello

-Si, seguro que era por decir verdades

-Tu estabas ahí Mione. – Le dijo Harry. – Recuerdo un par de encuentros entre ustedes dos.

-Si, pero tu le gritabas y le decías que era una mentirosa y que no se que otras cosas, porque no te creía lo que decías. – Los espectadores se rían ante la tranquila discusión entre ellos.

-Si, pero bien la pagué.

-De eso no me opongo.

¿A que se refieren? – Preguntó Kate intentando seguir la corriente

-Esa vieja estúpida, me castigó muchas veces por decir "mentiras" – hizo hincapié en la última palabra – Y me hacía escribir en un pergamino "no debo decir mentiras" aun me duele la mano.

-Ja. ¿Cuanto tiempo te tuvo así?

-Solo una semana, tres o cuatro horas por día

-No es nada... no te pudo haber dolido la mano luego de escribir durante... – Pero James se quedó duro y sin hablar cuando Harry le mostró el dorso de la mano. Allí claramente como su cicatriz de la frente, decía "no debo decir mentiras"

¿cómo es que?

-Era una pluma especial... Ja, la muy negrera le hizo escribir en el pergamino con su sangre. Harry no dijo nada en todo el tiempo de castigo. – Había interferido Hermione cuando Harry no sabía que decirles.

-Esa maldita... ¿con te hace eso? – Comenzó James algo alterado.

-No es problema, fue castigada.

¿Dumbledore la castigó?

-No, nosotros. En realidad Herm... Guin.

¿Cómo es eso?

-Harry no les digas – Le había dicho avergonzada.

-Oh, si. Tienen que saber que clase de amiga eres. – Sonrió Harry. – ella la llevó directamente hacia los centauros, al decir que era la secretaria del ministro de la magia la atacaron y se la llevaron. Dumbledore tuvo que rescatarla de allí. Ahora, cada vez que escucha el sonido de los caballos se sobre salta y se esconde en donde puede. – Todos rieron, incluso Hermione y Harry esbozó una sonrisa más amplia.

Escuchamos que... ¿Puedes hace un patronus?

-Pues sí. En realidad tú me enseñaste.. bueno enseñarás.

¿Uno corpóreos?

-Sí, lo aprendió en tercero. Cuando los dementores buscaban al prisionero de Askaban que se había escapado... Pero no lo atraparon. Logró escapar.- Se corrigió Hermione al ver el rostro triste de Harry y a Sirius mirando a otro lado, a la nada.

Pasaron varias horas hablando. Harry poco a poco se fue sintiendo entre familia. Hablaba sin problemas y se sentía feliz y acompañado por Hermione que no se despegó de él en ningún momento.

Luego cuando fue la hora de cenar, Hermione se disculpó con ellos pero debía ir a cenar con Harry y los demás. Los merodeadores no se sentían celosos ahora. Se habían sentido muy bien al conocer a Harry y parte de su vida. Era un muchacho un poco cerrado a los demás y al conocerlo se dieron cuenta del porque. Era encantador y dulce, y se notaba a kilómetros que le profesaba un gran amor a Hermione, pero estaba solo...

-Solo quedan poco más de dos días. – Decía Ron bastante feliz de volver a casa, a su tiempo.

-Sí. Ya quiero volver a Hogwarts.

-Estamos en Hogwarts Luna – Le dijo Ginny riendo.

-Bah, si me entiendes Whiskers. El caso es que quiero volver para poder rendir los EXTASIS

-Hola muchachos – Interrumpió Hermione la plática en la sala común de los viajeros.

-Hola linda ¿cómo te fue con los Merodeadores y Tagus? – Preguntó Ron.

-Bien. Harry se hace el duro porque no quiere exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Eso le hace mal ¿sabes?

-Si. Recuerda que lo conozco. Pero debiste haber aceptado su posición en esto. Él no quería verlos...

-Si pero debía...

-No. Quizá no quería verlos por el hecho de que en solo dos días y un poco más nos iremos de aquí, y él no los volverá a ver.

-Eso es mentira. No saben todo lo que podrá tener Harry a partir de nuestro regreso.

-Tu eres la que sabe..

¿Dónde est�?

-Fue a colocar la piedra de la Emperatriz en el jardín secreto.

-Ya veo. Entonces ¿vamos a cenar cuando regrese?

¿Por qué no cenas abajo con los demás? Estoy segura que lo prefieres.

-Vamos Ginny, ustedes son mis amigos y...

-Pero ellos también y no los verás sino en muchos años, o al menos ellos. Ve y pasa el poco tiempo que queda con ellos.

-Es verdad. Lo apreciarás más de todos modos, te vuelves con nosotros y a ellos los verás nuevamente cuando sean grandes y viejos.

-No sé.

-Mione, ellos tienen razón...

-Harry. – El muchacho se acercó a ella y le besó fugazmente los labios.

-Ve con ellos... pásalo lo mejor posible... pero no tanto – Rió el muchacho

-Bien. Pórtense bien y no discutan con Luna y Ginny. Vendré cuando pueda

-No te preocupes.

Hermione dejó la sala común y se encaminó al salón comedor donde estaban sus amigos. Nick y Susan fueron los primeros en verla, y le hicieron señas para que se sentara con ellos. James y Lily la vieron un tanto triste.

¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Lily al oído lo más disimuladamente

-No.

¿Te peleaste con ellos? Si Harry te hizo algo, ya va a ver ese niño... será castigado por el resto de mi vida...

-Ja – Rió Hermione. Lily solo tenía 17 años pero ya comenzaba a sonar como una verdadera madre. – Ya, tiene tu misma edad Lils. Además no me pelee con él.

¿Con algún otro? – Esta vez fue James el que preguntó disimuladamente.

-No. No me pelee con nadie. Estoy bien

Al terminar de cenar Hermione subió directo a su cuarto y al notar que no había nadie comenzó a empacar las cosas que se llevaría con ella. Fotos, libros, cosas por el estilo. Tomó su oso de peluche y lo guardó también, al igual que la bufanda de Ravenclaw, la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa mejorado del Merodeador, junto al espejo que Harry le había dado. Se sentó en su cama y repasó el lugar. De alguna manera le había tocado el mismo cuarto que cuando iba junto a Harry y Ron y también la misma cama. Repasó las cosas que había hecho. Organizó todo con Apolo y la Emperatriz prometió ayudar. Apolo sabía bien quien era el traidor y debía llevar a Sirius a que le entregara la custodia de los Potter a Pettigrew. El problema era Sirius. "Algunas cosas no podían cambiar" se dijo mentalmente mientras volvía a pasar otra mirada al cuarto.

Le quedaba aún dos días pero era muy poco, que no sabía por donde comenzar para poder terminar todo a tiempo. Su viaje al EGEO le ayudó para despedirse de sus padres biológicos. No sabía que había sido de ellos en el futuro, pero solo esperaba que nada malo les hubiera pasado. También se despidió de Merle la cual había recordado hacía poco y que la adoraba tanto. Le dijo que se cuidara y si tenía alguna posibilidad de dejar el EGEO que lo hiciera. No podía arriesgar la felicidad de ella y mucho menos la de Severus que la había apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que pudo.

Finalmente, se cambió la ropa y se acostó en la cama dispuesta a tomar un descanso reparador para que el día siguiente sea aún más ajetreado que el anterior. Se acostó sin darse cuenta que había cierta persona que la observaba desde la puerta semiabierta.


	48. Capítulo 46

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo XLVI

Tenía las cortinas de su cama cerrada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Si fuera algún problema con Harry o los chicos ya se hubiera enterado. Se giró hacia el otro lado, dando la espalda a la ventana, estaba segura ahora que algo no andaba bien.

Miró su reloj de pulsera que se olvidó de sacarse y notó que eran pasada de media noche. No había escuchado a ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto subir ni nada por el estilo. Una sombra cruzó frente a su cortina y supuso que sería alguna de las chicas sin querer hace ruido. Corrió débilmente la cortina, pero no vio a ninguna de las chicas allí. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y no había luz. Corrió completamente la cortina y vio para todos lados. Allí en la silla de su escritorio había algo, o alguien.

¿quién está ahí? – Preguntó con la valentía que caracterizaba a un buen Gryffindor. La silla se giro para mostrar efectivamente a una persona sentada allí. Con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos en los apoyabrazos de la silla.

Rápidamente Hermione tomó su varita de debajo de la almohada y la guardó en la cintura de su pantalón de pijama y se bajo la casaca que llegaba hasta la mitad de pierna. Acto seguido se puso de pie. Pero la persona sentada en la silla, con un movimiento de varita encendió las luces.

Hermione no pudo esconder su rostro de terror y su nerviosismo al ver quien estaba allí sentado, frente a ella.

Bueno, parece que la dama se digno a levantarse – La voz era fría y sus palabras parecían ser siseantes. – Hermione intentó tomar su varita pero lo pensó mejor, no sería bueno estar desprotegida después.

¿Qué, que haces aquí?

No te he dado la confianza para que me tutees mocosa. – Aquella persona se puso de pie, su rostro finalmente se podía ver perfectamente gracias a las luces. Tenía el cabello colorado muy oscuro, sus ojos eran rojos y la piel demasiado pálida. Era alto y delgado pero no mostraba debilidad, al contrario parecía ser aún más fuerte. – Pero eso no importa, he venido para acabar con todos ustedes.

¿quiénes? – La voz de Hermione se apagaba de vez en cuando pero luego tomaba fueras de donde no sabía que tenía para continuar con ese aterrador sujeto.

Todos aquellos que me impedirán seguir con mi brillante plan. Y que, gracias a las casualidades que nos da la vida, están todos abajo... – Se acercó a ella. Con su dedo índice le rozó la mejilla, luego el cuello hasta su nuca. Fue entonces que la sostuvo con fuerza de los cabellos y la arrojó fuera de la cama, cayendo cerca de la puerta de salida del cuarto. – Vamos abajo. De seguro tus amigo nos esperan para comenzar.

Hermione intentó ponerse de pie para salir corriendo pero el sujeto la sostuvo antes de poder hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el borde de las escaleras. Allí sin mas la empujó cayendo hasta el último escalón.

...Entonces¡Guin! – James que estaba contando una anécdota de sus partidos de Quidditch se detuvo la ver que Hermione estaba cayendo por las escaleras y se apresuró a socorrerla ¿Estás bien? Dios estás sangrando...

Lárgate de aquí. – Susurró Hermione mientras se ponía en guardia mirando hacia el tope de las escaleras

¿qué sucede?

¡LÁRGUENSE TODOS! – Gritó pero entonces un una mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro y cayó al suelo. James miró hacia donde antes lo hacía Hermione y lo vio. Allí con una sonrisa diabólica y la varita en alto.

¿quién eres?

Tu peor pesadilla Potter – Sonrió malévolo nuevamente y apuntando a la chica largó otro hechizo – _Crucio _– Susurró y Hermione volvió a retorcerse, mas sin embargo no salió ningún grito de su garganta ni tampoco una sola lágrima. – Pero si eres una fuerte niña ¿verdad?

Vete al infierno, animal – Dijo Hermione casi sin fuerza pero con la mirada llena de odio. – Tu, y tu maldito seguidor

¿por qué no vienes conmigo? – Otro _crucio_ y ninguna lágrima o grito provino de Hermione. – No es divertido torturarte, no pides clemencia

Yo... no soy... como tus... se, segui... dores... – Hermione se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera y se colocó frente a James que estaba paralizado. Ese hombre frente a ellos estaba torturando a Guinibege y él no hacía nada al respecto.

Miró a su alrededor. Todos sus amigos estaban igual que él. Duros y estáticos como si hubieran recibido un _parálisis totarium_.

_-Expelliarmus_ – Soltó el hombre y Hermione salió disparada contra la pared y James con ella. Fue entonces que el sujeto decidió bajar las escaleras con elegancia y dirigió una mirada a los presentes, pero su mirada se fijó e un muchacho. Nick. – Hijo, que bueno verte bien – Rió entre dientes y agregó – Por ahora – La varita se levantó frente a Nick y estaba dispuesto a decir la maldición imperdonable pero algo se lo impidió.

_-Expelliarmus_ – La vos de Hermione sonó débil pero fuerte a la vez. James que estaba algo conciente se sorprendió al notar esa convicción y fuerza de la muchacha que recibió al menos tres _Crucios_ – No te atrevas a tocarlo Tom. – Hermione caminaba con pasos torpes pero segura de sí misma. Pudo notar como a aquel hombre se le transformaba su rostro al oír su nombre de pila. ¿qué pasa Tom? – volvió a pronunciar el nombre Hermione esta vez con una sonrisa ¿No me vas a decir que te desacostumbraste a él verdad?

Maldita perra – Se puso de pie y lanzó una Maldición pero Hermione fue más rápida y utilizo un escudo protector.

No soy tan estúpida como crees... además, conozco más de ti, que tu mismo, Tom.

No vuelvas a decir ese nombre, _Crucio_

_-Protego_ – Anticipó nuevamente la chica. – Sirius, ve a ver como está James – Ordenó Hermione.

S, si. – Contestó indeciso Sirius y acto seguido se acercó a su amigo para comprobar que solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza y que aún estaba conciente.

No voy a dejar que los mates... si para eso tengo que dar mi vida, lo haré con gusto.

Eres tan estúpida como tu abuelo. Siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás.

Que no te quepa duda... nosotros sí somos humanos. – Otro hechizo de parte de Voldemort y otra protección de parte de Hermione.

* * *

Harry se despertó sudando frío. Le dolía la cabeza, la frente... la cicatriz. No podía ser, Voldemort estaba bastante lejos de él como para que lo sintiera...volvió a estremecerse, Voldemort estaba furioso por algo. Muy furioso. Lo había sentido feliz minutos antes pero ahora estaba demasiado furioso.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta las puertas de los otros cuartos. Lo pensó bastante antes de tocar en el cuarto de Ron. Dos o tres segundos más tarde, un despeinado Ron le abría la puerta con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

Harry, hermano. Son la una y media de la madrugada. ¿No puedes dormir?

Ron, tengo... me duele – Harry no pudo terminar otra vez el dolor intenso en su frente. Ron lo miró y luego de despertar completamente se acercó a Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros para darle apoyo y no cayera

¿Qué es Harry? No me digas que te duele...

Bien, no te lo diré... – Dijo Harry aún con un tono de diversión en su voz. – Pero ¿Puedo decirte que tengo un pésimo presentimiento?

Diablos Harry ¿Ni en el pasado nos dejará tranquilo tu cicatriz?

¿Qué sucede? – Luna estaba en la puerta del cuarto refregándose los ojos con sus dedos.

Amor, llama a Ginny y Draco. Hay reunión.

¿Cómo? Ya voy. – Luna desapareció por la puerta contigua sin siquiera preguntar o pedir permiso

Hay que golpear antes – Dijo Ron – Es un caso perdido.

Harry ¿Estás bien? – Ginny venía amarándose el cabello y Draco despeinándose el cabello platinado.

tiene un mal presentimiento. La cicatriz le ha dolido – Informó Ron preocupado.

Espera un momento – Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones en la sala. ¿Eso no te sucede cuando estás cerca del Innombrable o cuando tiene sentimientos fuertes?

Sip. Eso es...

Entonces solo nos quedan un par de posibilidades. – Comenzó Luna con una mano en la barbilla en señal de análisis – O él está en Hogwarts o...

¿O? – Ron la miró preocupado porque o había terminado de hablar pero Luna solo miró a Harry con preocupación.

¿Crees que esté aquí... el del futuro?

Si nosotros pudimos...- Dijo ella seria.

Mione – Dijo simplemente Harry poniéndose de pie. – Estaba feliz al comienzo... algo le había salido bien, pero luego, estaba más que furioso.

No, esperen. Si hubiera venido ¿No crees que también nos busque a nosotros? – Preguntó Ginny

Pero ¿Y si es a los Merodeadores y las chicas a quienes busca?

Mi padre me dijo una vez – Dijo Draco mirando por la ventana a la noche. – Que El Innombrable estaba por ascender al poder pero tuvo que esperar unos años más por un plan fallido.

Se supone que tomará elcontrol dentro de tres o cuatro años ¿No?

Si, al menos eso dicen todo

Entonces es posible que él esté aquí, pero que no sea el del futuro sino...

El de ahora. – Terminó Ginny la frase de Ron.

Tenemos que ir por Hermione, ahora. – Harry tomó su varita y se encaminó a la puerta de salida.

Alguien tiene que advertirla a Dumbledore.

Ginny, Luna, vallan ustedes – Dijo Ron mirando a Draco quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Pero...

Solo vayan y luego nos alcanzan – Continuó Draco a Ginny. Ella lo besó sin aviso sorprendiéndolo.

Cuídate ¿quieres?

siempre.

Harry tu también

Claro Gin.

Ronnie, solo no hagas tonterías. – Luna lo abrazó y lo beso apasionadamente.

Está bien – Sabía que Luna estaba demasiado preocupado por él. Y no iba a permitir que ella se sintiera mal.

Harry, cuídate y cuídalo.

Siempre lo hago Lunita. Ahora vayan que tenemos que patearle el trasero a ese idiota.

Salieron todos del lugar, las muchachas directo al despacho de Dumbledore y los muchachos a la torre de Gryffindor.

¿Alguien sabe la contraseña? – Preguntó Draco justo frente a la Dama Gorda.

Este... nop. – Ron se rascaba la nuca nervioso

Señora. Disculpe. – comenzó Harry.

Contraseña niño.

No la sabemos pero...

Sin contraseña no hay entrada

Mire, con todo respeto, señora... lord Voldemort está dentro e intenta matar a nueve estudiantes de Gryffindor si nos dejara pasar

¿Por quien me tomas niño?

Ave Fénix – Dijo la voz de Ginny detrás de ellos.

¿Qué hace aquí?

Dumbledore no estaba, pero nos encontramos con su Fénix, fue en busca de Dumbledore

¿Y como sabían la contraseña?

Hermione nos la dijo. Vamos – Terminó la conversación Ginny y entraron despacio a la sala común.

* * *

Hermione recibió otro _crucio_ del cual no pudo defenderse y cayó al suelo casi inconsciente y muy débil. Era casi imposible que una muchacha de su edad recibiera siete crucio sin desmayarse,más débil de lo que aparentaba seguía luchando porque su deber era proteger a esas personas allí.

Ahora que todo está aclarado. – comenzó Voldemort con aire solemne – Creo que comenzaré... contigo – Señaló a Susan pero Sirius lanzó un grito de impedimento desde el suelo. – Ven aquí

Jamás – Susan lo enfrentaba con la mirada pero estaba aterrada desde la cabeza a los pies.

Tonta... _Imperio_ – Dijo apuntando a la chica y luego de darle de lleno se levantó y se acercó a él – Ahora... – Apunto a Hermione... – Tu vas a matarla, con tu propia varita

Que... te hace... pensarlo – Dijo en un susurró. Su fuerza se desvanecía a gran paso. Y casi no podía mantenerse de pie.

_-Imperio_. – Volvió a apuntar pero esta vez a Hermione. Ella se puso de pie con esfuerzo por el dolor y la debilidad de su cuerpo y se acercó también a Voldemort.

Éste le entregó su varita que había tomado de sus manos momentos antes y le dijo que la apuntar y le enviara la maldición.

¡Guin! – Gritó Remus también desde el suelo con su pierna rota junto al cuerpo de Kate que yacía inconsciente por el par de _Crucios_ que recibió – ¡No lo hagas, regresa con nosotros!

Guinibege... eres fuerte, lucha contra la maldición.

Pero Hermione no respondía, tomó la varita que le entregaba Voldemort y le apuntó a Susan. Ésta la miraba a los ojos suplicando que regresara en sí. Pero solo escuchó la risa de aquel asesino.

Sin embargo vio algo en los ojos de Hermione. Ya no estaban negros, sin vida, habían vuelto a ser color miel. Voldemort estaba detrás de Hermione por lo que no pudo ver lo que Susan.

Hermione movió los labios a penas, sin emitir sonido. "todo estará bien, solo confía". Vio que Susan asentía débilmente y acto seguido escuchó salir de su voz el hechizo, la maldición imperdonable.

_-Avada Kedavra_ – La luz verde salió de su varita y le dio en el pecho a Susan. ésta se dejo caer con el impulso del hechizo y cayó inerte al suelo frío. Luego escuchó un grito de Sirius y un llanto proveniente de Lily y Sam.

Bien hecho... ahora, apunta a... él. – Definitivamente, Remus iba a ser el siguiente. Pero esta vez no podía enviarle la maldición a él. Si no lo hacía, Voldemort descubriría que no estaba bajo su hechizo. Pero encontró su salvación o mejor dicho la escuchó.

¡Tom Riddle! – Un grito provenía desde la puerta de la sala común.

James y Lily se asustaron al ver a su futuro hijo frente al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempo.

¿quién diablos eres tú? – Preguntó sorprendido al ver que era tan igual a James.

¿No lo sabes?

Maldición niño. Contesta a mi pregunta. – Harry sonrió, después de todo no sabía de nada de lo que sucedería en el futuro. O al menos nada sobre él, aún.

Yo, soy tu peor pesadilla, Riddle. – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios tan parecida y aterradora como lo había hecho Voldemort a James momentos antes. Éste se sintió asustado por segunda vez en la noche. – Y ahora que me has conocido, nunca me olvides.

Ja¿Y porque se supone que no debo olvidarte?

Porque soy el causante de tu perdición Tom. – Vio venir hacia él una luz roja y rápidamente realizó un _protego_ a él y a sus amigos. - Luna, Ginny, vayan a ver como están ellos.

¿Piensas que por un simple hechizo de protección voy a tenerte miedo?

No. – Dijo fríamente Harry. Parecía que competía con Voldemort para ver quien era más frío y duro.

* * *

¿Qué se supone que sucede? – preguntó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos a Ginny que se había acercado a ella para ver si estaba bien.

Solo lo rudimental. Harry contra Voldemort. – Respondió ella ahora sobre James, para verificar el estado del muchacho. ¿Te duele algo?

El brazo, creo que me lo quebré.

Bien, voy a entablillarlo. - hizo aparece u par de maderas de igual tamaño y una venda blanca. Poco después su brazo izquierdo estaba rígido y no podía moverlo.

¿Hay algún otro herido? – preguntó Luna a Remus. Luego de verle la pierna de una forma incapaz de estar si se encontraría en buen estado.

Si, bue...no no– Respondió Sirius apagado y débil – Susan... est�, ella está muerta.

¿cómo? – Luna se acercó al cuerpo que había pensado anteriormente que estaba inconsciente y lo revisó. Buscó entre el cuello y los pliegues de la camisa...

¿qué haces?

No te preocupes por ella, no está muerta.

Recibió un _Avda Kedavra_

No lo dudo. Solo le tomará un par de horas volver. – Murmuró a Sirius y luego volvió a prestar atención a los demás que luchaban.

Hermione estaba junto a Voldemort con la varita en alto y frente a ellos Draco, Ron y Harry.

Ginny, Hermione...

Creo que aún está bajo el trance del _Imperio_ – confirmó Nick.

Eso es imposible.

¿Porque?

Hermione es inmune al _Imperio_. – Explicó Ginny al resto en voz baja para que no escuchara Voldemort

Pero ella le envió la maldición a Susan

Y ya les dije que está viva. – Luna miró a Ginny – Planea algo – Dijo en voz muy baja recibiendo un simple asentimiento de Ginny.

* * *

¡CRUCIO! – Gritó Harry a Voldemort y este realizó lo recibió pero a penas demostró dolor.

¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer niño tonto?

Tagus – Susurró Draco. Y vio como Harry asentía.

Casi al instante un perro del doble de Sirius se abalanzó sobre hacia el mago arrojándolo al suelo, pero luego salió disparado hacia un costado adolorido. Cuando Voldemort intentó ponerse de pie recibió un par de maldiciones que lo hicieron dar contra la pared.

Demonios. – murmuró Voldemort. – Mocosos idiotas. – Una maldición salió de su varita directo a Harry Ron, dándole de lleno a ambos y haciéndolos retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Hay que reducirlo Harry – Dijo Ron a su amigo. Ahora eran dos contra uno. Ambos con varita en mano.

Piensa Harry, piensa – se decía a si mismo. Era como cuando estaba en el sector de misterios y lo acorralaban media docena de mortífagos.

Pero entonces lo vio. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y las cosas se congelaran en su lugar. Vio a Draco cerca de la escalera, Ginny y Luna del lado opuesto a él, Hermione junto a Voldemort a una distancia perfecta de las chicas y ellos dos frente a él.

Ron, acércate a Draco y quédate ahí.

¿qué harás? –Aún estaban en el suelo así que no se podía ver que decían.

Luego de mandarle un _Expelliarmus,_ le enviaremos el hechizo que nos enseñó Dumbledore ¿De acuerdo? Hazlo saber a Draco y las chicas.

Bien... – Ron intentó acercarse a Draco pero Voldemort lo vio y le apuntó.

¿Dónde crees que vas?

¿Que te importa? – Le respondió y le lanzó un _Expellarmus_ pero Voldemort fue más rápido y le envió otro a él. Haciéndolo llegar más rápido con Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Vas a caer Tom. Ahora, dentro de cuatro años y siempre. Nunca vas a salirte con la tuya.

No creo que tengas dotes de adivino – Le envió un _Crucio_ haciendo caer a Harry, escuchó el grito ahogado de su madre, y se puso de pie.

No sabes nada de mi. Me lo confirmaste hace poco ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo tan fríamente como pudo. Apuntó con su varita a un par de sillones y los transformó en dos caballos. Altos y negros. Que comenzaron a galopar alrededor de ellos dos. Luego tomo una mesa y la lanzó contra él.

Eres fuerte para ser un niño.

Y todo te lo debo a ti...

¿Cómo?

Ya te lo dije, soy tu peor pesadilla. Y eso es solo porque tu así lo quisiste – Volvió a tomar la mesa algo destrozada por el golpe y la arrojó a Voldemort nuevamente. Con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Y que es tan gracioso ahora?

Que vas a desaparecer... aunque sé que no será para siempre, bastará por el momento.

Estás loco niño...

Estoy acostumbrado a tu trato, y creo que eso es lo más amable que me has dicho.

Creo que serás el segundo en morir aquí... muy dolorosamente

No, Hay cosas peores que la muerte, pero ... claro. Eso lo averiguarás dentro de una década y un poco más... por ahora confórmate con enfrentarte a mí y ver lo que sucede. Porque nadie, y escúchalo bien, nadie se mete que ellos.

Y que ¿Tu vas a protegerlos? – Harry se protegió del hechizo de Voldemort con uno de los caballos que acabo en el suelo, muerto.

Por supuesto que sí. Pero antes quiero que recuerdes algo...

¿Y es eso sería? – Otro hechizo y el segundo caballo cayó al suelo.

Mi nombre... – Sonrió – Harry Potter – Acto seguido apuntó y lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ al mago

Ja – Se rió sarcástico luego de levantarse. Cada vez eran más fuertes su golpes pero Voldemort no iba a demostrarlo. ¿Piensas derrotarme con eso?

No... con este – volvió a levantar la varita y pronunció con fuerza un hechizo antiguo, que Dumbledore les había enseñado – _Corpus Reductio Desapare_ – Voldemort lo vio extrañado, ese hechizo lo había escuchado en otro sitio... sin embargo la voz de Harry fue acompañada por cinco más. Miró a su alrededor y vio primero a Hermione detrás de él apuntando hacia él con una sonrisa y repitiendo las mismas palabras, Luna y Ginny estaban paradas frente a los demás y repetían el hechizo, y justo frente a ellas, del otro lado de Voldemort estaban Draco y Ron, varitas en alto.

Una luz violeta de seis diferentes varitas le dieron en el cuerpo y luego de un grito desgarrador se evaporó en el aire como vapor. Harry cayó exhausto sobre sus rodillas, Hermione se desmayó, Draco ayudó a Ron a acercarse a Ginny y Luna.

Todo terminó ¿Verdad?

Lamento decirles que no. Solo retrasamos su llegada. – Explicó Harry desde la punta donde se encontraba. ¿Están todos bien?

¡Guin! – Gritó Lily desde donde estaba e intentó acercarse a ella.

Mione, no. – Harry encontró la fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía y en dos pasos se acercó a ella. La tomó en brazos y se puso de pie para llevarla a la enfermería.

Creo que todos deberían ir a la enfermería. – Explicó Luna. Luego para pasarle el brazo por la cintura a Ron y ayudarlo a salir de ahí camino a la Enfermería.

¿Qué hay de Susan?

Ella esta viva, te lo dijo Luna. Solo llevémosla a la enfermería con el resto.

Estoy seguro que Dumbledore aparecerá allí... Ese viejo chiflado aparecerá con su sonrisa de buen mago a preguntarnos que sucedió y decirnos que somos héroes y todo eso – Dijo Draco saliendo de la sala común rengueando y detrás de él una Ginny riendo a carcajadas por lo que su novio decía.

Estos chicos están locos – Acordó James que caminaba el mismo rumbo que el resto, detrás de él, Lily que ayudaba a Sam con Remus y su pierna rota, Sirius que cargaba a Susan y Nick a Kate. Todos rumbo a la enfermería.


	49. Capitulo 47

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Espero que les guste... aquí va!

Capítulo XLVII

Harry cargaba a Hermione por el pasillo directo a la Enfermería. Estaba muy asustado, demasiado aterrado para entender lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Golpeó la puerta de la enfermería y una adormecida Madame Pomfrey abrió, dispuesta a echar a cualquiera que la molestara en su plácido sueño, pero al ver que la muchacha estaba desmayada en los brazos de ese chico se despertó totalmente y prácticamente le ordenó a Harry que entrara y la dejara en la primera cama disponible.

Poco después entraron los demás algunos heridos y otros no tanto. Cuando todos estaban dentro Harry vio a Ron y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse y abrazarlo. Ron no había dicho nada en todo el camino y Luna lo comprendió perfectamente. Ella era su novia pero Hermione era su vida.

Madame Pomfrey cubrió la cama de Hermione con biombos y se dedicó a atender a los recién llegados que parecían estar bastante heridos. Susan fue recostada sobre otra cama por Sirius y Nick puso a Kate en la de junto. La enfermera obligó a Remus a acostarse en otra de las camas por su pierna rota. El resto solo se sentaron a esperar.

La puerta se abrió poco después mostrando a un cansado director y a McGonagall con su cobertor escocés y una red en la cabeza. Inmediatamente se acercaron a donde los estudiantes para ver el estado de estos y luego a los viajeros.

Harry y Ron estaban cada uno a un lado de la cama de Hermione y parecía que no se movían siquiera para respirar. Luna y Ginny estaban junto a Draco que en cuanto vio que Dumbledore hacía su aparición quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas pero que fue detenido por ambas chicas.

¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó en ansiando.

Lo estaríamos si nos hubiera ayudado un poco ¿No cree?

Draco – Retó Ginny.

Gin, aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene razón. Pudo habernos ayudado.

Lamento no haber estado allí pero créanme tengo una buena razón para no haberlo hecho.

¿Cuál se supone que es? – Los Merodeadores, Nick, Sam y Lily observaban como esos tres viajeros discutían con el director. No podían creer que lo estuvieran tratando de una forma tan informal. Pero James tuvo el repentino pensamiento impulso de preguntarle porque no estuvo en la torre cuando ocurrió todo.

Disculpe profesor. Pero de verdad me preguntaba ¿Por qué no estuvo aquí? Lo necesitamos. Guin, lo necesitó.

Lamentablemente, fue ella quien me pidió que no interfiriera.

Ella no pudo hacer semejante cosa. Estuvo con nosotros y luego fue directo a dormir.

Me envió una carta diciendo que no podía interferir con lo que sucedería esta noche. Ella lo había visto todo...

En una premonición ¿Verdad?

Así es – Le respondió a Draco.

Lo único que importa es que ella ha podido cumplir con su parte del destino, que es proteger a los herederos de las casas.

A que costo – Dijo la voz de Harry desde la cama de Hermione. Ron sostenía la mano de la chica que estaba bastante pálida, mas de lo común. Pero Harry había escuchado toda la conversación. – Ella puede morir solo porque debía protegerlos. – Su tono era frío, tanto o mas que el del mismísimo Voldemort. Sus ojos mostraban ira y rencor hacia todo aquel que fuera responsable del estado de su Hermione.

Harry. – Llamó Lily. Pero no la escuchó.

Ella no podía enfrentar ni a un solo _Crucio_. Su debilidad era evidente y aún así nadie hizo nada para defenderla o protegerla. Ella esta ahí, inconsciente en la cama. Protegió a todos para que ninguno muriera y esta es su recompensa. – Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore. Sin embargo Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry con paso firme.

Es suficiente.

No, ella...

Ella estará bien. Y tu deja de sufrir tanto. Yo te prometo que Hermione estará bien.

Ron mírala. Recibió siete _crucios_. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que ha sufrido ella en estos años... y esto no ha sido nada bueno para ella. – Harry no dejaba que ni una sola lágrima resbalara de su rostro. Tenía muchas ganas de golpear a todo y todos y Ron lo descubrió.

Adelante Harry, golpéame y quítate esa bronca y ese odio que tienes hacia todo. Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedes decirme que no me entiendes porque sé lo que has vivido. Tu, yo, ella. No es fácil hermano... para ti es duro... pero no piensas en nosotros ¿Verdad¿No pensaste nunca que verte de esta forma nos hace tanto daño como cualquier otra cosa¿No ves que Hermione te ama tanto que es capaz de dar su vida para que tu lo tengas todo¿qué yo soy capaz de ir hasta el mismísimo infierno para que puedas ser feliz? Ellos están aquí no porque fue un viaje gratis Harry - Señaló a Draco, Ginny y Luna – Están aquí porque les importas y porque quieren ayudarte y tu eres tan terco que te cierras en ti mismo y no dejas a nadie pasar. Eso es lo que provocas, y es por eso que la gente se aleja de ti.

Solo quiero que ella vuelva a sonreír – Dijo Harry cayendo en la silla donde estaba sentado y dejando fluir las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo tras sus anteojos. – quiero que vuelva decirme que me ponga al día con la tarea o que la ayudemos con la PEDDO. Que nos aliente en los partidos de Quidditch y verla feliz cuando atrapo la Snitch o cuando impides una anotación... ¿Es mucho pedir que ella vuelva a ser la misma persona que ambos amamos tanto?

Hermano, yo te prometo que ella va a estar bien. Ahora mi consejo es que te veas esa fea herida en la espalda.

Es verdad el olor a sangre no me deja en paz. – Acotó Draco intentado hacerle sentir mejor.

Cállate perro de mal agüero – sonrió Harry débilmente.

Madame Pomfrey se hizo cargo de la herida de Harry en la espalda y luego él y Ron volvieron a sus respectivos lugares de cada lado de la cama de Hermione.

* * *

La mañana llegó tan rápido como una fugaz briza. Harry y Ron habían estado despiertos toda la noche, o lo que restaba de ella, esperando que Hermione despertara. Pero no lo había hecho.

Ginny había ocupado una de las camas vacías se había despertado por los rayos del sol. A su lado abrazándola por la espalda estaba Draco aún dormido. Miró a su derecha, en otra de las camas estaba Luna y el resto descansaban en camas o sillas. Pero lo que le llamó mas la atención fue ver a Ron y Harry en la misma posición desde que se fue a dormir. No se habían movido ni un ápice.

Se levantó de la cama dejando a Draco aún en ella y se encaminó a la salida. Llamó a un elfo fuera para pedir algo de comida para las personas allí presentes. Pero en especial para los dos muertos vivos junto a la cama de Hermione.

Cuando volvió a entrar se acercó a la cama de Hermione por el costado que ocupaba Harry.

Hermione, debes volver en sí. Todos aquí están muy mal linda. – Decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla y le acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello. – Harry está insoportable. Ron, bueno... él es siempre insoportable, pero ha empeorado. Ni siquiera duerme y tu sabes lo que le gusta dormir. Te extrañamos mucho cuando te fuiste la primera vez de nuestro lado Herm. Pero en ese momento supimos seguirte. Esta vez no podremos. Por eso te pido que vuelvas. Recuerda a Lily y a Jimmy, no pueden quedar solos. Porque te aseguro que si tu nos dejas Harry te seguirá y no es bueno para nadie.

Ginny se quedó en silencio y no se dio cuenta que algunas personas la habían escuchado. Sirius había prestado mucha atención a los movimientos de la chica desde que se levantó de la cama. Y había escuchado cada palabra dedicada a Hermione. Nick, se había despertado por la el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y había escuchado también a la muchacha. Harry estaba observando en primera fila a Ginny mientras le daba palabras de aliento a Hermione para que vuelva. Hasta que aprovechó el momento de silencio de Ginny para tomarle la mano.

Harry. No sabía que... – Pero Harry la silenció con un dedo en la boca de ella.

Solo escucha. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos muy rojos que era de haber llorado silenciosamente. – Ese sonido es el silencio, Gin.

¿Que sucede?

Solo que tengo miedo de que me deje solo con los niños. Tengo terror por primera vez en mi vida. – Le susurró. Pero le fue fácil escucharlo tanto a ella como al resto de los espectadores por el gran silencio en la enfermería.

Ella va a volver. Nunca te ha dejado solo Harry.

¿que será de los niños si ella nos deja? Tu tienes que prometer que cuidarás a Lily. Y que le darás la vida que se merece.

Harry. No digas tonterías.

Ginny, si ella se muere yo me voy con ella.

no puede morirse... – Ginny se quedó en silencio simplemente recordando uno de los momentos que vivió antes de que Hermione tuviera los mellizos. En aquel entrenamiento. Las pociones. – Podemos hacerla volver.

¿Que dices?

Hay una poción que puede hacerla volver. – Repitió Ginny con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos cansados pero alegres.

¿La hay? – Sirius no se pudo contener el estar callado y preguntó impaciente. Y se notaba que Nick estaba tan al tanto como él.

Si. Solo necesitamos unas cuantas cosas... bastante difíciles de conseguir pero aún así... podría servir.

Lo que sea, solo dilo y nosotros lo conseguiremos – Aseguró Nick.

* * *

Ginny se dispuso a anotar los ingredientes que necesitaba para realizar la poción. Eran pocos pero extremadamente difíciles de conseguir de un momento a otro. Además que la poción necesitaba fermentar unos cinco días. Pero al parecer Ginny tenía todo planeado.

Cuando el elfo apareció con la comida todos estaban bastante despiertos para comer y escuchar el plan de Ginny.

Linda, algunas cosas se pueden conseguir fáciles, como baba de araña, o bigote de unicornio. Pero ¿cómo haremos con la savia de roble irlandés, uña de Grindillow, cinco renacuajos de rana africana y escama de basilisco?

La uña de Grindillow, Harry ¿puedes conseguirla? – Preguntó Ginny al muchacho que no se había apartado de la cama de Hermione.

Si, es fácil. – Dijo Harry.

Luna ¿puedes ir hasta Irlanda con los _Thestral_?

Claro, me encanta viajar en ellos – Harry vio a su madre abrir la boca para preguntar que eran _Thestral_ pero volvió a cerrarla cuando Luna volvió a hablar.

Creo que los renacuajos podemos conseguirlos en el despacho de pociones. Necesitaríamos que entrara alguien y...

Yo lo haré – Habló Sirius. – Iré con la capa invisible

¿Sabes cuales son? Deben ser los más maduros

Si.

Me faltaría la escama de basilisco. – Dijo pensando y de pronto miró a harry y sonrió.

No. No entraré de nuevo ahí. – Se quejó

Vamos Harry. No hay de otra forma.

Se pueden conseguir en le mercado negro...

Tardaríamos mas tiempo.

¿Y como tomaremos la uña de Grindillow?

Yo iré en tu lugar si quieres. – Se ofreció Draco.

Bien. – Harry miró a Hermione – mira las locuras que hago por ti, amor.

Disculpen pero ¿dónde sacarán la escama de basilisco? – Preguntó James desconcertado. Después de todo no quería que su futuro hijo sufriera alguna lesión.

A la cámara secreta. La de...

¿Salazar Slytherin? Se dice que existe pero nunca nadie ha podido encontrarla.

Lo sabemos – Dijo Ginny frustrada. – Y cuanto menos la nombren mejor para todos.

Harry. Yo voy contigo... – Pidió Ron.

No, necesito que alguien se quede aquí con Ginny y Hermione.

Yo voy, si quieres – Se atrevió James. Harry lo miró con un brillo especial en su mirada.

Sería fantástico. Pero me gustaría que después no pienses que tu hijo es un loco.

Eso lo pensaba desde antes, Harry – Sonrió james – Pero espera... ¡No es acaso que el heredero de Slytherin puede entrar a la Cámara?

cortesía Tom Riddle.

Yo puedo ir si quieres, Harry – Se ofreció temeroso Nick.

No hace falta. Yo conozco ya el camino. Descuida. Lo que si necesitaré será la espada de Gryffindor.

Entonces...

Queremos ayudar. – Acotó Lily.

Bien, porque necesito que vaya alguien al bosque prohibido y busque baba de araña y bigote de unicornio. Les diría que vayan con Ron pero hay dos motivos que me lo impiden. – Se burló Ginny.

Muy graciosa. – Se quejó Ron.

¿Cómo lo conseguimos?

Bueno, deberán ir con Hagrid, eso sí. Díganle que... ya saben todo acerca de Aragon

¿Aragon?

Luego se los explicamos. Solo digan eso. Con lo del unicornio... solo deben acercarse y pedírselo. Como son mujeres no les huirá. Si él se acerca con el hocico y cierra los ojos es porque tienen el permiso. El animal sabrá si es para un fin digno o no. Pero no se atrevan a arrancarlo a la fuerza porque les caerá una maldición.

De acuerdo – Dijo dudosa Lily.

Pronto todos salieron en busca de sus respectivas encomiendas. Ginny por otro lado y sin haberlo comentado se dirigió al despacho del director para pedirle la llama de Fénix. Esto serviría para acelerar el proceso de cinco días a unas cinco horas.


	50. Capitulo 48

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Espero que les guste... aquí va!

Capítulo XLVIII

Lily y Sam marcharon hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para conseguir los ingredientes necesarios. Luna se dirigió al bosque prohibido para buscar uno de los tantos _Thestral_. Sirius en compañía de Nick se dirigieron al despacho del profesor de pociones para tomar los renacuajos de rana africana. Draco ya estaba en el borde del lago con una burbuja de oxígeno en la cabeza, dispuesto a encontrar un estúpido Grindillow y arrancarle todas las uñas si era necesario. James y Harry se dirigían al baño de Mirtle la llorona con espada y varita en mano. Ginny se había dirigido al despacho de Dumbledore para pedirle a éste al Fawkes por un tiempo, y Ron se había dirigido directamente a las mazmorras a buscar el juego de alquimia para llevar a cabo la poción, ya que nadie había reparado en ese pequeño detalle. Por lo que en la enfermería solo estaban Remus, Susan, Kate e indudablemente, Hermione.

Remus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione. Sentándose en el lugar que poco antes había ocupado Ron. Tomó la mano débil y pálida del a chica la besó delicadamente. Se cercioró que ninguna de las otras chicas estuviera despierta y dirigió luego la mirada a la más cercana.

"Guin." – comenzó él en un susurro. – "Se que las cosas no son como deberían ser... se muy bien, que no todo se puede desear en la vida y poder obtenerlo. Pero aún así estoy aquí luchando, y como tú, buscando mi felicidad" – Volvió a detenerse y observó el rostro angelical de Hermione. – "Esa noche fue muy especial para mi, princesa. El beso que nos dimos... éramos solo niños pero fue ese algo que necesitaba para sentirme completo y fuiste tu la que me lo dio. Amo a Kate y lo sabes, pero tu eres algo más especial, algo distinto en mi vida. Eres mi princesa de cuento de hadas. Eres la fuerza que me permite despertarme cada mañana y la que me dice que será un maravilloso día. La energía que me hace olvidar mi condición por momentos. Eres mi ángel de la guarda y eso no va a cambiar a pesar de la distancia." – volvió a silenciar, vacilando si seguir o dejar de hablarle – "te amo de otra forma y te amaré toda la vida, así como James y Sirius también lo hacen. Eres nuestro pedacito de esperanza, ese que nos brinda el calor que necesitamos para poder seguir adelante todos los días." – besó la mano de Hermione y luego su mejilla. Con esfuerzo se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y se dejó caer en ella.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abría dejando paso a Ron con un caldero y unas cuantas cosas más dentro de este.

* * *

"Me dijiste que sabes como llegar a la cámara secreta ¿verdad?" – era la quinta vez en todo el camino de ida que James le preguntaba lo mismo a Harry.

"¿Crees que si no supiera estaríamos haciéndolo?" – Ya estaba exasperado, pero aún así se mantenía en calma. Ese muchacho era, sería su padre y sin embargo era a veces tan desigual a él que le daba risa.

"¿Dónde dijiste que estaba?"

"En el baño de Mirtle la Llorona"

"¿Y porque ahí?"

"Porque Mirtle murió allí por causa del basilisco que habita en la cámara secreta"

"Ya veo"

llegaron al baño y Harry se dirigió directamente a los lavabos. Allí buscó entre los grifos hasta dar con la indicada con la figura de la serpiente grabada en ella. En cuanto la encontró alejó a su padre un poco y pronunció unas palabras en parcel. Tal y como había sucedido en su segundo año, los lavabos se abrieron dando paso a un amplio agujero por donde se deslizarían hasta llegar a las grandes y oscuras cañerías. Harry se lanzó por la cañería y acto seguido escuchó a su padre hacer lo mismo.

"¿Y ahora que?" – Preguntó James con la mirada que relucía. Era la primera vez que estaba allí y parecía ser que no quería que fuera la única. Harry sonrió al verlo. El espíritu de Merodeadores estaba a flor de piel en James.

"primero hablar en voz baja. Lo segundo será buscar al basilisco" – murmuró a James. – "Pero hagas lo que hagas, no le mires los ojos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo es una advertencia si es que no quieres compartir el cubículo del baño con Mirtle la llorona."

"entendido y acatado."

Comenzaron a caminar por aquellas tuberías hasta dar con la gran sala donde hace un tiempo Ginny se había encontrado casi muerta. Harry se acercó a la cabeza de piedra sobre la pared y con la mano el alto y recordando que fue l oque Hizo Tom Riddle en ese momento pronunció otras palabras en parcel. La boca comenzó a bajar y por ella un gran basilisco comenzó a descender. James dejó escapar un grito ahogado, era un merodeador dispuesto a lo que sea por una buena aventura, pero ver acercarse hacia ti un enorme basilisco con intenciones irremediables de matarte no era un buen panorama.

"Cierra los ojos" – Le dijo Harry. Éste tomó la espada por precaución y la varita con fuerza en su mano ágil. Con rápido movimiento de varita la bestia quedó quieta. Harry tomó de la túnica a su padre y lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera del basilisco. – "Ya puede abrir si quieres" – Le informó mientras buscaba la mejor escama para la poción.

"Wow." – Dejó escapar asombrado – "¿Cómo le hiciste para que se estuviera quieto?"

"Un _paralisis totalium_" – Respondió – "Ahora dime ¿Cuál crees que será mejor para que llevemos?"

"Llevemos unas cuantas por si acaso."

"buena idea"

* * *

En la enfermería solo faltaban Lily y Sam para llegar con sus encargos. Lo primero que hizo Harry fue aproximarse donde Hermione y no moverse de su lado. Ron al ver acercarse a Luna la abrazó y la besó muy dulce. Ginny y Draco se abrazaron fuerte al ver que él había regresado con una uña de Grindillow y de recuerdo un par de rasguños y quemaduras producto de otros "Estúpidos bichos allí dentro" según las palabras del rubio.

"¿Lily aún no ha regresado?" – James empezaba a impacientarse, Lily no era de esas que estaban siempre en el bosque prohibido. Debería haber acompañado a Lily al bosque, él sabía un poco más de esa araña gigante que Lily o Sam.

Poco después las dos chicas aparecieron por la puerta de la enfermería con el rostro pálido y algo duras por la impresión. No todos los días se veía una araña gigante dispuesta a prácticamente darte de alimento para sus hijos e hijas.

James abrazó muy fuerte a Lily y le besó el cabello y luego los labios. Harry al ver esa imagen se sonrió levemente, esa era la imagen que se suponía debería de ver cada mañana al levantarse de dormir.

"Ya están todos los ingredientes" – Comenzó Ginny – "Ahora solo tenemos que empezar a mezclar..."

"¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?"

"Solo hagan silencio y no interrumpan" – Dijo bastante seria.

"Yo puedo ayudarte en esto. Soy muy buena en pociones" – Sam se acercó a Ginny con cautela esperando que no le impidiera salvar a su amiga. Sintió como la mirada azul celeste de Ginny se clavaba en su ojos miel. Pareció reconocer algo en ellos por lo que sonrió y le indicó que era lo que tenía que hacer mientras el resto esperaban impacientes allí.

Pasaron tres hora mientras que a cada momento Ginny le indicaba a Sam que echara uno de los ingredientes mientras ella revolvía la poción. Los presentes estaban impacientes, caminaban de un lado a otro, el silencio reinaba el lugar mientras que ellos l oque más querían hacer era gritar, romper e insultar lo que fuera.

"¿Dónde está Peter?" – Preguntó de pronto Remus. Ron y Harry se voltearon de pronto a verlo. – "solo preguntaba. No lo hemos visto desde..."

"El ataque de anoche" – Terminó Draco observando a Harry. – "¿la obviedad siempre fue su punto fuerte?" – Preguntó el rubio en un susurró recibiendo de Harry un simple gruñido.

"Ya está hecha" – Puntualizó Sam. La poción, en efecto tenía la consistencia, el color y olor adecuado. Ginny se acercó a ella y sonrió triunfante.

"solo me gustaría que Snape estuviera aquí" – Dejó salir de su boca sin darse cuenta.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Quejicus en todo esto?" – Preguntó James

"Nada, nada en absoluto" – Respondió Luna con la típica mirada de _calla o te mato_ hacia Ginny.

"¿qué hay que hacer ahora?"

"Solo hace falta el último ingrediente" – Puntualizó Ginny, con sus manos en sus caderas y mirando deliberadamente a Harry.

"¿Cuál?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Harry, esta poción, es parecida a la que, viste preparar en tu cuarto año, en el cementerio ¿Recuerdas?" – Harry asintió – "Pues entonces recordarás el último ingrediente que se necesitó para terminarla"

"sangre" – Dejó escapar en un silbido agudo. No lo quería creer. No iba a permitirlo. – "¿De quien?"

"Ah, pues, eso es muy variado." – Miró a Harry, luego a Hermione y prosiguió – "El caso es que no queremos que Hermione sufra otra recaída. No podemos permitir que siga así de débil. Necesitamos la sangre de una persona fuerte, en magia, espíritu y corazón." – Recalcó Ginny caminando al caldero y sintiendo en su rostro el vapor azul oscuro que salía de allí.

"¿Quién?" – Volvió preguntar Harry insistente.

"En realidad sería lo apropiado que fuera de los fundadores. No hay mejor sangre que esa" – Explicó Ginny. – "sin embargo, la sangre ha ido perdiendo su pureza original. Así que no hay mucha alternativa"

"Yo le daré sangre" – Dijo James, sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Yo no soy la heredera pero llevo su sangre" – Acotó Lily.

"Yo tengo la de Slytherin y Hufflepuff." –Terminó Nick.

Ginny miró a los que ofrecían la sangre y estuvo segura que el resto también la hubiera ofrecido si no fuera de la exigencia.

"Mi sangre" – Dijo Harry – "dale mi sangre"

"El caso es que aquel que le entregue la sangre a Hermione, compartirá una conexión más allá de la conocida. Será como si despertara un sexto o un séptimo sentido entre las dos personas que las conectan para siempre."

James iba a decirle que no importaba, que él le entregaría la sangre de todas formas pero sabía que Harry debía dársela. Estaba más que seguro de eso.

"Harry es quien debería darle la sangre que necesita" – Explicó Lily sabiendo lo que James estaba pensando. "Es lo más indicado" – todos miraron a Harry y este sin decir nada se quitó su túnica y su camisa dejando al descubierto su torso. Tenía en su costado algunas lastimaduras y en la espalda una cicatriz en sus brazos había dos tatuajes.

"No me gustan los tatuajes" – Dejó escapar Lily viendo los brazos de Harry. Ante este comentario tanto el chico como sus amigos se rieron.

"No son simples tatuajes, este es el del ED." explicó mostrando el pequeño fénix que descansaba en su ante brazo izquierdo. – "Este, es el de la Orden del Fénix" – El fénix del otro lado era un poco más grande que el otro. Sin embargo nadie sabía que lo tenía.

"Harry" – Dijo Ron mirando el brazo de su mejor amigo. – "¿cuándo ibas a decírnoslo?"

"mi intención era cuando los aceptaran en la Orden"

"¿qué sería...?"

"Cuando regresemos a casa" – Explicó Harry – "Gin¿qué brazo prefieres?"

"El Izquierdo. Es el que está más próximo al corazón"

Harry tomó la espada de Gryffidor y se cortó un poco más arriba de la muñeca. La sangre comenzó a correr sobre su mano cayendo sobre la poción casi terminada. En cuanto las gotas caían en el líquido el vapor se comenzó a tornar plateado. Ginny le dijo que se detuviera y rápidamente se vendó la herida.

Ginny revolvió la poción un poco más y luego tomó un frasco y lo llenó con el líquido. Se acercó a Hermione y con ayuda de Ron la levantó para que pudiera entrar la poción en su boca.

"ahora solo hay que esperar"

"¿Cuanto tiempo?"

"Solo lo suficiente Luna" – Respondió Ginny.

"Mañana a esta hora estaremos volviendo." – Pensó Draco en voz alta

"entonces tenemos hasta ese momento"

* * *

Ron se acercó a Harry para relevarlo de alguna forma, para que pudiera comer o incluso dormir un poco. Sin embargo en cuanto Harry dejó su lugar junto a la cama de Hermione se sentó junto a la ventana para ver el bosque prohibido. Poco después sintió que lo estaban mirando. Al voltearse se encontró con James Potter observándolo desde a un metro de distancia.

"¿Puedo?" – Preguntó señalando la parte del alfeizar que no ocupaba Harry.

"Adelante" – Respondió volviendo a posar su vista en el paisaje.

"Harry..." – Comenzó pero aunque sabía que era lo que le quería decir le dificultaba mucho hacerlo.. Harry supuso que algo sí le sucedía porque él mismo era de tener ese tipo de problemas. Así que solo lo miró esperando paciente por lo que sea que quisiera decirle su padre. – "Lo lamento"

"¿Qué lamentas?"

"No, no poder verte crecer como debí haberlo hecho" – Le explicó con dificultad. – "Se que no has sido feliz en la vida... y eso es lo que realmente lamento"

"No tienes que lamentar nada. No fue y nunca será tu culpa, o la de ella" – Dijo mirando a Lily que estaba sentada junto a una recién recuperada Kate.

"Es solo que esa tarde, cuando te vimos con tus amigos. Estabas realmente enfadado con nosotros..."

"Estoy enfadado con la vida, no con ustedes." – Comenzó volviendo su vista a su padre. – "aunque lo he intentado, no puedo enfadarme con ustedes. Como dije esa misma tarde que tu nombraste... siempre serán mis héroes. Tu, Remus, Sirius e incluso mi mamá" – miró por la ventana para no ponerse más en evidencia de lo sensible que podía ser algunas veces.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Lo que sea"

"me gustaría saber... ¿Cómo es tu vida?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Si." – fue la única respuesta de James, pero sus ojos brillaban por saber ese tipo de información.

"bien. Pasé los primeros once años de mi vida, durmiendo en la despensa bajo las escaleras. Mis tíos me dijeron que ustedes habían muerto en un accidente de autos donde yo supuestamente me hice la cicatriz y alegaban siempre que estabas borracho esa noche. Siempre se jactaron de ser buenos padres y que ustedes eran... prefiero no repetir las palabras de tío Vernon."

"Son unos... no puedo creer que te trataran así"

"Es que tienen cierto problema con la magia. Tengo entendido que desde que mi madre recibió la carta de Hogwarts, comenzó a ser más querida por sus padres solo por que era "una tonta fenómeno" – Repetía Harry agudizando la voz para imitar a tía Petunia.- "Pero en fin, cuando recibí la carta de Hogwrats, intentaron quemarla, tirarla a la basura incluso se resistieron a atender al cartero pero los muy estúpidos no saben que las cartas mágicas vienen en lechuzas" – James dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Aunque Harry hablar serio no podía dejar de insultar a sus tíos, algo que a James le parecía de lo más gracioso. Su forma de hablar era tan igual a la que él utilizaba cuando hablaba con Sirius sobre alguna de sus merodeadas por los pasillos.

"Te entiendo. Conocí a la hermana de Lily hace unos años. Cuando nos encontramos Sirius y yo con su familia en el Londres Muggles. Es una esquizofrénica desquiciada con problemas de auto padecimiento fluido"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado. No había entendido nada de lo que había dicho su padre pero era algo definitivamente hiriente hacia su tía.

"Solo que tiene un odio atroz hacia Lily porque es especial, ella es una muggle estúpida. En pocas palabras" – Sonrió James.

"Ya."

"Pero ¿Cómo llegaste a Hogwarts si ellos no querían que fueras?"

"Tío Vernon alquiló una cabaña en la Isla del Faro. Pero Hagrid llegó justo el día de mi cumpleaños. Me entrego un pastel un poco maltratado y embrujó a Duddle con una cola de puerco. Fue muy gracioso. Luego me llevó a comprar las cosas para el colegio."

"¿Hagrid hizo magia? Se supone que no puede..."

"En realidad no debería haberte contado eso." – Se arrepintió Harry – "Le prometí que no lo haría a nadie. Pero Dumbledore le entregó un paraguas mágico, creo."

"sí, ese paraguas es muy especial. Lo he visto varias veces donde la cabaña de Hagrid"

"Sí, bueno. Así es como llegué a Hogwarts y allí, al mundo de la magia..."

"al cual debiste pertenecer siempre"

"Sí. Allí conocí a Malfoy hijo" – Dijo señalando a Draco.

"Entonces por eso se me hacía tan feo a la vista. Malfoy, eso lo explica."

"No fue la mejor de las personas entonces, peor ahora lo es. Si no hubiera empezado como lo hizo, quizá hasta hubiéramos sido amigos desde el primer día."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me dijo que debía relacionarme con gente de verdad. Eso lo dijo porque estaba habando con Ron."

"Malfoy y Weasley no son compatibles" – Sonrió entendiendo.

"Hasta ahora." – Harry miró a donde estaban sus amigos y James le imitó. Ginny y Draco estaban sentados un poco apartados y se decían cosas al oído y se ruborizaban. – "Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy. La pareja perfecta"

"Entonces allí conociste a mucha gente ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Los Weasley fueron los primeros. Al llegar solo a la estación y no encontrar la 9 ¾ comencé a buscar gente que se suponía fueran al mismo lugar. Allí encontré a Molly Weasley y sus hijos, claro que Ginny entró un año después. También conocí a Neville Longbotton, hijo de..."

"Alice y Frank ¿verdad?"

Sí. Es un buen muchacho. Algo despistado pero un excelente amigo. Y Hermione Granger... Es una larga historia. Pero luego de haber descubierto donde se encontraba y quien quería la piedra filosofal nos hicimos grandes amigos" – No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron hablando, James le contó a Harry sobre algunas cosas de sus primeros años, esas que solo un hijo quiere saber de su padre. Hasta que Harry escuchó la voz de Ron.

"Harry" – Llamó Ron. Harry se volteó para ver que su amigo se acercaba a la cama donde Hermione. Instantáneamente, Harry se acercó también y descubrió a Hermione moviéndose lentamente.

"Mione" – susurró el mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y acercaba su rostro al de ella. – "Mione, cielo." – Como simple respuesta escuchó un leve quejido de parte de ella. Eso hizo sonreía a Harry. – "Ya, todo está bien ahora mi vida. Solo debes despertar."

"Harry" – La voz de Hermione sonó como su estuviera casi afónica y cansada.

"Shh. No hables. " – Hermione sonrió al sentir la mano dulce y tibia de Harry sobre su frente y mejilla y hasta sintió que le corría uno de los mechones del cabello. – "¿Quieres algo de tomar?" – Hermione asintió.

"Aquí Harry" – Sirius le alcanzó un vaso con agua y junto con Ron la enderezaron par que estuviera un poco más sentada.

"Gracias, Padfoot" – Le dijo sin darse cuenta del apodo que había utilizado. Luego de sorber apenas un poco de agua, Hermione sintió que su garganta volvía a ser la de siempre. Así que con un poco menos de esfuerzo volvió a hablar.

"¿Están todos bien?" – Preguntó mirando a todos los que la rodeaban. Y muy despacio fue tomando su la mano de Harry con la suya.

"Todos estamos bien, gracias." – Dijo Sirius.

"¡Susan!"

"Se despertó esta mañana, y ahora está durmiendo. La dejaste agotada, amiga" – Le dijo sonriendo Lily – "¿Cómo fue que no murió?"

"Por el medallón que lleva puesto" – Le explicó Draco. – "Ese medallón protege a cualquiera que lo use contra la primera muerte"

"¿Primera muerte?"

"Susan fue atacada por un _avada kedavra_. Signo inequívoco que debió morir. Pero el medallón lo impidió, para el próximo ataquequetenga, no podrá sobrevivir.

"¿cuándo... partiremos?"

"Mañana a la mañana Mione." –Le sonrió Harry besando su mejilla. – "pero debes reponerte para entonces"

"Hay algo extraño en mi. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"De seguro es la poción" – Le explicaba Ginny. – "Es una de las pociones que se solían usar en el antiguo círculo de magos. Es magia arcana muy antigua. Y se requiere de la sangre más pura para darle fuerza a esa persona para que, en tu caso, despierte."

"Utilizamos la sangre de Harry. Creímos que sería la mejor opción" – Le dijo Luna.

"Lo fue" – Sonrió Hermione cansada. – "gracias a todos"

"ahora te toca descansar" – Lily había hablado firme pero tristemente, no quería que Hermione se fuera, pero sí que se recuperara. Todo un enigma para los Merodeadores y las Peregrinas. Hermione era alguien muy especial para todos allí, y era obvio que querían que se recuperara totalmente. Pero eso quería decir dejarla ir, y eso sí que no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Sin embargo no había otra forma de hacer las cosas.

Hermione, Guinibege, debía irse con los viajeros para poder tenerlo todo. Así estaba escrito y así debía de hacerse.


	51. Capitulo 49

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Espero que les guste... aquí va!

Capítulo XLIX

Hermione dormía plácidamente en una amplia cama de dos plazas cubierta con unas tibias frazadas y rodeada por el calor del fuego de la habitación. Las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas para que pudiera ver el interior del cuarto pero las cortinas de las ventanas cubrían cualquier entrada de fuerte luz matutina.

Hacía un par de horas había dejado de sentir el calor del cuerpo con el que compartía la cama pero sin embargo se dio el lujo de seguir en cama un poco más. Sin embargo para las diez de la mañana ya no podía seguir en la cama. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la habitación en todo su esplendor y aunque la luz del sol no entrara al cuarto el fuego de la chimenea, que no producía calor alguno, alumbraba todos los alrededores. A su derecha, del lado en el que ella estaba acostada, tenía la puerta del baño. Frente a ella un pequeño peinador con su espejo y pequeños adornos. Del otro lado de la cama estaba el ventanal cubierto por las cortinas y un escritorio que tenía libros abiertos y cerrados en él y unos cuantos apuntes y notas en pergaminos. Un pequeño estante de libros en la pared del costado. Finalmente y contra la pared donde estaba la cabecera de la cama había otra puerta, esta al contrario de la del baño o la que permitía la salida del cuarto, estaba entreabierta.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. La noche anterior había estado muy concentrada con unos manuscritos antiguos y traducciones que no se dio cuenta de la hora. Lo primero que hizo al salir de la cama fue dirigirse a la puerta semiabierta.

"Hola" – Saludo en un tono mas bien bajo. Allí, en una mecedora estaba Harry, con un bulto de mantas en sus brazos. O eso parecía ante el fuego de esa habitación, sin embargo las cortinas estaban apenas abiertas y dejaban pasar un poco la claridad del día que había comenzado hacía un par de horas. – "¿Cómo se ha portado?" – Preguntó acercándose y observando que lo que en verdad tenía Harry en su brazos no era un bulto de mantas sino que el pequeño James.

"Bastante bien. No ha llorado" – Respondió Harry besando los labios de ella.

"Le preguntaba a Jimmy," – Se burló Hermione.

"Muy chistosa." – Sonrió y volvió a mirar al niño. – "Yo también me he portado bien, y tampoco he llorado"

"ese es mi niño" – Se acercó a las cunas que estaban un poco alejadas de la mecedora y allí encontró a una Lily ya despierta y estirando sus manitas hacia Hermione en cuanto la vio. – "Aún me siento mal por haberlos dejado" – Dijo ella con Lily ya en brazos.

"No te preocupes. Yo he ayudado para que no se sientan con un extraño para cuando volvieras"

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Dejaba que vean recuerdos míos acerca de ti. De esa forma les decía que eras su mamá y que los querías mucho, y los extrañabas" – Harry se acercó a ella por la espalda aún sosteniendo a Jimmy en un brazo mientras que con el otro abrazó a Hermione por la cintura.

"En verdad no se que haría si tu no estuvieras Harry."

"Podría decirte lo que estuve a punto de hacer cuando vi que no volvías" – Respondió él muy quedo y con la mirada baja.

"Cielo. Eso ya pasó. Estoy aquí, y gracias a tu sangre más fuerte que antes." – Le besó en los labios. – "Te amo demasiado, y no voy a permitir que tu te quedes solo... o peor."

La puerta de la habitación continua sonó y al poco tiempo Hermione estaba abriendo con una Lily nada adormecida en brazos. Allí estaba Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su ahijada despierta y lista para pasear y jugar con su madrina. Hermione le entregó a la niña a Ginny mientras ella se iba a dar una ducha y se cambiaba y le avisó que Harry estaba en el cuarto de los niños.

"Mione, recuerda que hoy es la primera reunión de la orden"

"Si, vida." – Dijo ella desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Hermione sentía como el agua caliente le recorría el cuerpo desnudo y algo frío pro el tiempo. La paz de estar en la ducha le hizo comenzar a recordar los sucesos de los últimos dos días.

**Flash back.**

Hermione ya se sentía mucho mejor pero aún así no le dejaban abandonar la cama. Los merodeadores y el resto de ellos habían sido prácticamente obligados a volver a las clases y que los EXTASIS estaba por comenzar, así que solo quedaron los viajeros con ella.

Dumbledore fue a visitarla varias veces para ver como se encontraba y también lo hacía McGonagall e incluso, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Snape fue también de visita a la enfermería. En cuanto lo vieron, Hermione les hizo una seña para que los dejaran solos y aunque tanto para Harry, Ginny y Ron era una imagen demasiado desagradable, entre Luna y Draco pudieron hacerlos dejar la enfermería por un rato.

"¿Cómo estás?" – Le preguntó el Slytherin

"Mejor, gracias" – Ella tomó su mano – "¿tu como estás?"

"Mal" – Respondió directo.

"¿Qué tienes Sev?"

"Me dejas solo" – Reprochó él con el rostro serio y en sus ojos una sombra de tristeza.

"Ay, ven aquí." – Ella se incorporó en l cama para abrazarlo y él le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. – "Tu nunca vas a estar solo. Tendrás una esposa muy pronto y de seguro tendrás muchos hijos. Ya lo verás."

"Pero no podrás estás ahí para verlos crecer o para el casamiento..."

"Sí lo estaré. Quizá no físicamente, pero sí aquí" – Le rozó con su mano el pecho, señalando el corazón. – "Ahí esté siempre que tu quieras Sev. Es una promesa"

"Te voy a extrañar"

"También yo... pero debo pedirte un favor."

"lo que sea por ti"

"Dentro de veinte años, cuando me veas entrar en el comedor con solo once añitos, y veas que entre a Gryffindor y tenga la primera clase de pociones..."

"De la cual serás la mejor, no cabe duda"

"Quiero que me trates como lo que seré."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Quiero que me trates como una _sangre sucia_"

"¡NO!" – dijo él poniéndose de pie. – "No puedes pedirme que haga eso. Es algo que no podré cumplir."

"Debes hacerlo. No puedes demostrar que me conoces o mucho peor, que te caigo bien." – Sonrío débilmente.

"Pero no tendré motivos para odiarte"

"Seré una Gryfindor, y una _sangre sucia_. Eso es todo lo que necesitas... además, seré la mejor amiga de un Potter nuevamente." – Severus gruño y Hermione tomó eso como un sí.

"¿Será fácil reconocerte?"

"Sí. Seré la sabelotodo del colegio. Y formaré parte del grupo más llamativo y peculiar que puedes ver, claro después de los merodeadores"

"Bien, Guin. Lo haré. Pero que conste que no lo haré bajo mi propia voluntad o deseo."

"lo sé, y eso te lo agradezco el doble." – Hermione estiró los brazos para envolver a Severus Snape una vez más – "Te adoro, nunca lo olvides"

"También yo, Guin."

"Otra cosa, en cuanto me haya ido, quiero que le des la poción a mi abuelo. Él sabrá que hacer"

"Muy bien..."

* * *

Hermione estaba parada en la ventana observando la noche a través de ella. Era hermosa y el calor comenzaba a inundar el lugar. Sintió la puerta abrirse y se sobresaltó tomando su varita de inmediato. Sabía que Madame Pomfrey estaba en su dormitorio y que no entraba por la puerta principal de la enfermería. Al ver una sombra negra encapuchada pensó lo peor y apuntó con la varita dispuesta hasta de un _Avada Kedavra_. Pero la sombra habló de pronto.

"Guinibege, soy yo." – Escuchó Hermione. Ella contorsionó el rostro hasta reconocer la voz.

"¿Lucius?"

"El mismo que viste y calza" – Respondió acercándose aún con cautela porque Hermione tenía la varía en alto. – "¿podrías bajar ya la varita?"

"Lo siento." – Ella se sentó en la cama y miraba al Slytherin con cuidado intentando reconocer los verdaderos motivos. – "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Quise saber como estabas"

"Estoy bien, gracias" – Respondió algo fría.

"Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto..."

"no fue tu culpa, creo..."

"No, yo no quise que eso sucediera, tampoco di la información que me pidieron. Yo no fui"

Lucius se escuchaba tan distinto, tan... humano. Estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que le había sucedido o era un excelente actor. Hermione lo observaba detenidamente. Quizá intentando descubrir su culpabilidad, o tal vez, solo tal vez intentaba recordarlo así para no tener que recordar aquellos momentos en que se atrevió a hechizarla o incluso dio la orden de matarlos a todos.

"¿Quién fue entonces?"

"No lo sé. Hay espías en todo Hogwarts. Alumnos" – Dio un suspiro. – "No los conozco a todos"

"Pero conoces a algunos"

"Sí" – Dijo decepcionado. – "He entrado en la legión, Guinibege" – Explicó él quedamente. Demasiado triste.

"lo supuse. ¿Conoces quien pudo haberlo hecho?"

"Es... es probable.." – Se notaba que no quería hablar. No podía decirlo, pero quería. Hermione se acercó a él y posó su mano en la mejilla de Malfoy.

"Tu hijo será una gran persona, y su madre lo adorará al igual que a ti..." – Explicaba ella con dulzura – "tendrás una familia pero deberás respetarla e incluso saber velar por ella"

"¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Porque me importas, y me importa tu hijo..." – El chico la miró unos momentos sin saber que decir. Si le contaba quien era el traidor Voldemort se enteraría. Pero quería ayudarla y poder tener lo que ella le ha dicho que tendría.

"¿Es Peter Pettigrew acaso?" – Soltó de pronto. Lucius se quedó congelado ¿Cómo era que sabía de él? No le importó, solo sonrió en forma de sí. Y Hermione asintió débilmente.

"¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"Nada. Ya lo sabía" – Respondió ella. – "Solo quiero que tú no digas nada de lo que hablamos aquí"

"Te lo juro por mi propia vida. La palabra de un Malfoy es lo único que queda de verdadero valor"

La puerta se abrió y la persona que entró encendió la luz con la varita mágica. Allí estaban, Lucius y Hermione sentados en los pies de la cama observando la silueta de la persona recién llegada.

"Mione, Harry me pidió que..." – pero se quedó duro. Draco Malfoy se enfrentaba directamente a su padre de su misma edad. Algo que había intentado evitar desde que llegó a este tiempo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" – Preguntó Lucius algo, bastante, sorprendido al ver a alguien tan parecido a él y por si fuera poco llevaba el emblema de los Malfoy en el cuello, dije que le había devuelto Hermione en cuanto los vio.

Draco no podía articular palabra. Veía a su padre tan humano, tan adolescente... tan distinto a lo que él conoce como Lucius Malfoy, que no sabía que decir al respecto.

"Lucius será mejor que te marches."

"Pero, Hermione... " – Pudo decir Draco.

"Draco, por favor..." – Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa fue la peor de las estupideces que había hecho en su vida. Sabía que ella le había dado ese nombre a Lucius. Y ahora él mismo conocía a alguien con las características Malfoy y con ese nombre. Algo no estaba bien.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Lucius la miraba de forma dudosa. Y Draco que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

"Vete Lucius. Por favor."

"no, quiero que me expliques." – Le reprochó Lucius. Draco seguía allí, parado escuchando la conversación entre una de sus únicas amigas verdaderas y su futuro padre.

"No puedo ¿De acuerdo? Es mucho para mí y sobre todo par ti"

"Como quieras" – Sorprendiendo todo pronóstico de Draco, Lucius se puso de pie y luego de besar a Hermione en ambas mejillas se dirigió a la puerta pasando junto al chico y mirándolo de reojo. En cuanto se fue y la puerta se cerró Draco se acercó a ella y la interrogó con la mirada.

"Hermione, confío en ti..." – fue lo único que le dijo él.

"Draco" – Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y él le respondió de igual manera. – "Escucha. Tu padre, él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi... pero le hice prometer que querría al hijo que naciera entre él y Narcisa. Me pidió un nombre para ponérselo, supuestamente en mi honor, y le di el tuyo... y ahora que te vio y escuchó tu nombre... lo siento Draco"

"Hermione, mi padre nunca demostró cariño hacia mi, y creo que ahora se la razón."

"Es por mi culpa..."

"No, la culpa es solo de él. Al comienzo también creí que era mi culpa, pero luego uno se pone a pensar y descubre que la culpa de esto es solo de él. Yo he hecho todo lo que el quiso para que me quiera y para que se sintiera orgulloso de mi. Pero no resultó... eso solo se debe a que nunca podré ser lo suficientemente digno solo porque llevo sangre Black en mis venas y no Dumbledore."

"¿Qué sabes de tu padre Draco?"

"Puff. Te tendría toda la noche contándote, creo que sería mejor que te enteraras cuando regresemos." – Hermione abrazó nuevamente a Draco

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres una excelente persona?"

"No"

"Pues ahora te lo digo. Y me alegra que seas mi amigo"

"a mi también me alegra ser tu amigo, y el de los demás... y hablando de los demás, Harry me pidió que te avisara que mañana antes de desayuno estará listo el portal para partir"

**Fin del Flash back**

Hermione salió del baño cubierta con una toalla bastante grande alrededor de su cuerpo y se encontró con un Harry a medio vestir, es decir, con el pantalón puesto y sin abrochar y la camisa sobre la cama.

"Ginny se acaba de llevar a los niños" – Explicó Harry descifrando la pregunta sin formular en le rostro de Hermione.

"Que bien" – Respondió. Se acercó a su armario y comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse. Fue entonces cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Harry en su pequeña cintura y su mentón en su hombro.

"Te amo" – Le confesó en el oído, en un susurro muy provocador y acto seguido comenzó a besar el cuello y el hombro desnudo de la chica. Ella iba a protestar pero Harry siempre pudo hacerla olvidar de las cosas que pensaba con el simple roce de sus labios en su piel tersa y tostada.

Las manos de Harry pronto se encontraron en las piernas de ella y muy lento, dolorosamente lento, comenzó a subirlas por debajo de la toalla. Ella se quitó el cabello mojado hacia un costado para que él pudiera tener un mejor ángulo y más lugar donde besar mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer, disfrutando cada una de las caricias.

La toalla había quedado en el olvido, cerca del armario mientras que Harry había arrastrado a Hermione hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla ahora apasionadamente en los labios.

"Harry, quita el pantalón" – Pidió ella en su suspiro ahogado cuando ambos debieron separarse por falta de aire.

"lo que tu desees" – Le sonrió pícaro y mientras comenzaba a besarle el vientre se quitaba los pantalones. Fue cuando Hermione notó la erección de Harry y sonrió. Eso era lo que realmente le hacía sentir Hermione a Harry.

Se besaban y acariciaban, estaban ya al borde del límite del deseo, Harry estaba comenzando en Hermione y ella lo abrazaba con las piernas para que la presión sea mayor. Entonces un ruido en la puerta les hizo desviar la atención un momento.

"Harry, Hermione, la reunión es en quince minutos" – Anunció la voz de Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Gracias ... Ron" – Anunció Hermione, ya que Harry estaba riéndose en su cuello.

"tenemos... quince... minutos" – Le sonrió Harry a Hermione y continuaron con su juego, demostrándose cuanto se querían.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la vieja casa delos Black, ahora renovada y totalmente distinta a lo que había sido antes. De eso se habían encargado, la señora Weasley y los chicos por propósito doble. La verdad era que estar en un lugar pulcro y acogedor daba más ganas de quedarse pero la otra razón eran los mellizos Potter. Ya que Sirius le había heredado la casa a Harry, todos su bienes y fortuna, pues decidió irse a vivir allí con Hermione y continuar manteniendo la casa como refugio y cuartel de la Orden.

"Les dije quince minutos, no media hora" – Les molestó Ron en cuanto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Hermione y Harry con una gran sonrisa cada uno.

"Como sea" – Refunfuñó Harry sentándose en la mesa y viendo quienes eran la personas allí. Luna, Ron, Draco y Ginny estaban allí, al igual que el resto de los Weasley, quienes para sorpresa de Hermione habían aceptado con total naturalidad la relación de Ginny con Draco. Estaba también Tonks y algunos otros de la Orden como Kingsley Shackelbolt, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher y Arabella Figg.

"¿De que trata la reunión?" – Preguntó Hermione. La verdad es que se sentía un poco alejada de todos. Cuando regresaron del pasado no estaban más que el señor y la señora Weasley esperándolos en los terrenos del colegio para llevarlos a Grimmauld Place.

"De la presentación de nuevos miembros querida" – Explicó la señora Weasley entre soñadora y algo triste. Y Hermione le dio la leve idea de saber porque la tristeza, pero ese otro sentimiento que distinguió en la voz de la mujer la desconcertó.

"Pero ¿No deberían estar el resto de los miembros?"

"eso es lo que estamos esperando Mione" – Explicó Harry tomándole la mano y besando el toso de esta. Hermione descubrió que no iba a recibir una respuesta lo bastante directa y concreta a sus preguntas así que decidió esperar como el resto.

"¿Donde están las criaturitas más hermosas de todas?" – Preguntó Hestia Jones

"Están con Dobby" – Explicó Ginny – "se las llevé en cuanto se las pude quitar a Harry " – Sonrió divertida ante la expresión de Harry quien le sacaba la lengua del otro lado de la mesa.

"De verdad son unos encantos. Se portan divinamente y son tan simpático" – Sonrió la señora Figg.

"Sí, bueno. No se si tanto" – Dijo Ron. – "No son tan simpáticos cuando no duermen y dejan dormir a nadie"

"Ron, tu eras igual o hasta peor cuando tenías su edad" – Saltó el señor Weasley defendiendo a los pequeños.

"lamento si han causado problemas, la verdad es que..."

"Hermione, puedo asegurarte que cuidar de esos niños fue una bendición. Son encantadores y sus nombres no pudieron quedarles mejor. Estoy segura que tanto Jimmy como Lily serán grandes Merodeadores" – sonrió la mujer.

"Eso si que no. Ha sido suficiente con las generaciones anteriores... ellos serán tranquilos y estudiosos, como su madre y abuela."

"Harry, Ser Merodeador no se hace..." – Comenzó Hermione burlonamente

"...Se nace" – Respondieron los otros cuatro chicos. Acto seguido todos estaban riendo.

Poco después una elfina doméstica con la nariz tan redonda y colorada como la de Dobby y los ojos de un color verde musgo grandes como las pelotas de ping pong y vistiendo un trozo de tela amarrado con una cuerda de cortinas se apareció en el lugar.

"Disculpen" – Dejo con su voz muy aguda – "Sissi les informa que han llegado los faltantes para la reunión. Sissi se encargará de traer algunas cosas para que puedan comer y beber."

"Gracias Sissi" – Respondió Harry a lo que la elfina se sonrojó y con una reverencia se desapareció.

"cielo ¿Por qué hay una alfina aquí?" – Hermione trató de sonar lo más tranquila y natural posible pero no lo logró para nada logrando arrancar unas cuantas sonrisas de los presentes.

"Albus insistió. No era bueno para los niños que la casa estuviera en malas condiciones. Además que Dobby se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ser nuestro elfo domestico, e incluso sin paga... pero le dije que le pagaría de todas formas." – Respondió Harry serio a pesa de las risas de Ginny y Ron.

"sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea de tener siervos y ..."

"lo se vida... no te preocupes." – Volvió a decir Harry.

Poco después las puertas dobles de la sala se abrieron dejando entrar a un par de personas. En un principio los miembros de la orden... pero Hermione se sorprendió mucho al notar quienes eran los miembros. Algunos se suponía que ...

"¿Marlene, Edgar, Amelia¿Que sucede?" – Preguntó poniéndose de pie Hermione viendo a los antiguos miembros de la orden entrar uno detrás del otro. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro sonriendo a Hermione entraron Alastor, Albus, Minerva y Snape. – "¿Qué se supone que... esta sucediendo?" – Preguntó. Estaba segura que esas personas que habían entrado antes habían muerto. ¿por qué estaban ahí ahora?

"Solo que te olvidaste algunas cosas, Guin" – Explicó Severus Nape. Al escuchar ese nombre ella se acercó al profesor de pociones y lo abrazó con todas sus ansias y sintió que le hombre lo hacía de igual forma.

"Sev. Por dios Sev" – Decía ella en susurró sobre el pecho del hombre.

"Ya, linda. Nunca más vas a separarte de mi... lo prometo" – Le besó el cabello y la separó un poco – "Estás igual a como estabas antes..."

"Eso es porque hace dos días que regrese..." – Se volvió a Albus y minerva – "Y con respecto a eso.. ¿Por qué no estaban allí para recibirme?" – Preguntó con enfado pero se lanzó a los brazos de Minerva para abrazarla con fuerza. Y luego lo hizo con su abuelo.

"Eso es porque se los he pedido yo" – Una voz sonó desde la puerta, eso hizo que instantáneamente Hermione se volteara y viera a los verdes ojos y al cabello colorado y muy oscuro de la persona que le hablaba. – "¿Sabes? Podrías saludarme a mi también, desconsiderada. Todo lo que hago por ti y te me quedas mirando como si fuera un extraño o un loco"

"¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que estabas completamente loco?" – sonrió Hermione y en dos pasos se acercó a él abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Te extrañe pequeña" – Le dijo al oído.

"Extrañamente, yo también Apolo" Le dijo sonriendo.


	52. Capítulo 50

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Espero que les guste... aquí va!

Capítulo L

"Me alegra que estemos todos aquí presentes" – Anunció Dumbledore luego de que Hermione dejara de abrazar a Apolo. – "Creo que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos porque estamos aquí"

"Hoy será la iniciación de los nuevos miembros de la Orden." – explicó Minerva. Había una gran jarra de oro en una mesa pequeña en la esquina del lugar y varias copas del mismo material sobre la gran mesa. – "Molly ¿serías tan amable de decirles a los nuevos miembros que entren?"

"Claro Minerva" – Molly se acercó a la puerta por donde habían entrado antes Hermione y Harry y desapareció por ella. Poco después se la vio entrar seguida por un grupo de personas y Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Por favor, los nuevo miembros tomen una copa sobre la mesa, Hestia se encargará de servirles de la jarra. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, ustedes también." – Sonrió Dumbledore.

"Abuelo, yo ya..."

"Esa era Guinibege, ahora eres Hermione" – Explicó.

Cuando todos tuvieron sus copas, Alastor desplegó un largo pergamino y comenzó a leer los nombres de cada nuevo integrante.

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginebra y Ronald Weasley, Padma y Parvatil Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletcley, Lavander Brown, Dean Tomas, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Fred y George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Blasie Zabini... Están aquí para formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. Deben jurar lealtad, compromiso y honestidad hacia ésta y su miembros. Aquellos que serán sus mentores y sus guías a partir de este momento y hasta que nuevos miembros sean elegidos." – Habló Moody seriamente. – "Por favor extiendan su brazo izquierdo y descúbranlo." – Todos los nuevos hicieron lo que los fue pedido y acto seguido Minerva, Alastor y Dumbledore se acercaron con las varitas para pronunciar el hechizo que les haría el tatuaje representativo de la Orden, un gran y hermoso Fénix.

"A partir de este momento son miembros de la Orden. Cumplan con su deber de protegernos entre nosotros y a aquellos sin nombres. Beban del elixir para sellar la admisión" – Completó Dumbledore.

Hermione bebió de su copa de oro aquello que parecía un líquido verdoso pero que no tenía más sabor que el agua. En cuanto terminó la ceremonia Harry se acercó a sus amigos que estaban con un cohibido Zabini.

"Hey Chicos, felicitaciones" – Sonrió abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y tendiendo la mano a los muchachos.

"¿qué se siente ser parte de algo importante Blasie?" – Preguntó Draco que sostenía la mano de Ginny fuertemente.

"Pues, me siento desubicado... todos estos Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Es extraño estar entre ellos ¿No Draco?"

"Uno se acostumbra" – Le dijo para luego sonreírle a Ginny.

"Disculpen" – Dijo Hermione y se encaminó donde Dumbledore y Apolo. – "Abuelo, Apolo... Creo que tenemos que platicar sobre algo importante"

"¿Sobre que Guin?"

"¿Donde están los Potter, Nick, Sam y Kate?"

"Ellos están a salvo... pero creo que sí debemos platicar sobre ello" – Apolo miró hacia Dumbledore y este asintió. – "Guin. La guerra ha tomado otro rumbo. No solo nos estamos enfrentando a Voldemort, también al Primero"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Hay una sola forma de vencer al primero, pero para ello... debemos encargarnos de juntar a todos las reencarnaciones de los dioses."

"Espera, si Lily, Susan y tu están bien... tenemos a Artemisa, Demeter y Apolo, también estoy yo, que soy Atenea, y mi abuelo es Zeus..."

"Así que eres tú Zeus, nunca me lo habías dicho" – Le retó Apolo al anciano.

"Nunca me lo habías preguntado" – Le respondió sonriendo.

"El caso es que nos faltan los otros siete, bueno, seis. Porque ahora que recuerdo está también Afrodita... abuelo ¿No sabes donde pueden ser encontrados?"

"Solo hay una forma de buscarlos... la Fuente" – Explicó Apolo

"Deberé volver y tener una larga plática con la Emperatriz"

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sofá de la gran mansión Black ahora remodelada. Miraba la chimenea y observaba como sus dos pequeños dormían. Sonreía de vez en cuando mientras intercambiaba la mirada entre ellos y su libro grueso.

"Son unas bellezas, como su madre" – Escuchó decir detrás del respaldo del sofá. Ella se volteó reconociendo la voz perfectamente.

"Gracias" – Sonrió.

"Bienvenida princesa" – Le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"No dejarás nunca de llamarme así ¿verdad?" – Sonrió ella viendo como James se removía en la cuna y luego sentía como la otra persona se sentaba junto a ella.

"No. Debes aceptar que eres mi princesa. Y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Tú eres mi princesa, la reina de James, el ángel de Sirius y la gitana de Nick. Eso es así" – Sonrió nuevamente.

"Ay Remus, eres un encanto" – Lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

"¿Sabes? Te he extrañado muchísimo."

"Pero si he estado aquí desde los once, además, tu me conociste a los trece."

"Pero eras Hermione, no Guin, nuestra Guin" – Dijo tranquilo observando a los niños"

"Gracias Remus." – Le observaba detenidamente. El licántropo se volteó encontrándose con esa mirada penetrante y oscura.

"¿Por qué me agradeces?"

"Por todo lo que me dijiste esa vez, en la enfermería ¿Recuerdas?"

"No" – dijo disimulando. Pero perfectamente sabía a que se refería. Quizá no se recordaba exactamente todas las palabras que le había dicho, pero si sabía que se había abierto totalmente con ella. – "Algo" – Se sonrojó.

"Yo lo recuerdo muy bien"

**Flash Back**

Remus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione. Sentándose en el lugar que poco antes había ocupado Ron. Tomó la mano débil y pálida del a chica la besó delicadamente. Se cercioró que ninguna de las otras chicas estuviera despierta y dirigió luego la mirada a la más cercana.

"Guin." – comenzó él en un susurro. – "Se que las cosas no son como deberían ser... se muy bien, que no todo se puede desear en la vida y poder obtenerlo. Pero aún así estoy aquí luchando, y como tú, buscando mi felicidad" – Volvió a detenerse y observó el rostro angelical de Hermione. – "Esa noche fue muy especial para mi, princesa. El beso que nos dimos... éramos solo niños pero fue ese algo que necesitaba para sentirme completo y fuiste tu la que me lo dio. Amo a Kate y lo sabes, pero tu eres algo más especial, algo distinto en mi vida. Eres mi princesa de cuento de hadas. Eres la fuerza que me permite despertarme cada mañana y la que me dice que será un maravilloso día. La energía que me hace olvidar mi condición por momentos. Eres mi ángel de la guarda y eso no va a cambiar a pesar de la distancia." – volvió a silenciar, vacilando si seguir o dejar de hablarle – "te amo de otra forma y te amaré toda la vida, así como James y Sirius también lo hacen. Eres nuestro pedacito de esperanza, ese que nos brinda el calor que necesitamos para poder seguir adelante todos los días." – besó la mano de Hermione y luego su mejilla. Con esfuerzo se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y se dejó caer en ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Remus estaba más que sonrojado. Nunca creyó que Hermione escuchara todo lo que el había dicho esa tarde. Sintió de pronto una mano sobre la de él.

"Moony. Tu eres mi príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Nunca lo olvides." – Miró al frente, a los niños. – "No estaba predestinado. De esta forma cada uno tiene una vida distinta pero ambos encontramos el amor..."

"Pero nunca podré olvidar tu amor Guin."

"Ni yo el tuyo." – Se quedó en silencio y se puso de pie para poner el libro en su lugar. No sentía la presencia de nadie, cerca y se volvió a sentar junto a Remus. – "Eres tan especial que no podías esta con alguien normal. Kate es la indicada para ti." – Se acercó a él y sorprendiendo a Remus le besó ligeramente en los labios. Remus quedó sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Solo se le quedó observando como sonreía. – "Si se lo cuentas a alguien te cazo" – Le burló y se acercó a los niños.

"No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de perder la vida tan prontamente" – Sonrió igual y se puso de pie. –" Tengo que volver a Hogwarts."

"Vete" – Le saludó.

* * *

Estaban todos los chicos esperado el expreso a Hogwarts para volver a los últimos dos meses de clases en el colegio. La mayoría cursaban el último año y otros volverían el siguiente año. Harry esperaba sentado en su baúl para que llegara el tren. Por alguna razón se había retrasado así que estaban todos los nuevos miembros de la Orden haciendo tiempo hasta que llegaran.

"no quiero irme" – Se quejaba Hermione.

"Vamos, es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo así" – La burló Ron.

"No quiero dejar a Lily y James en la casa"

"Vamos Mione. Mis padres los están cuidando. No te preocupes." – Le dijo Ginny abrazándola por los hombros.

"Además, solo quedan dos meses y volvemos a casa, vida" – Le dijo Harry desde el baúl.

"Harry¿Puedes venir?" – Le llamó Draco desde el otro lado junto con Zabini.

"Voy" – Les respondió – "Enseguida vengo. No me extrañen"

"Sí, claro" – Se rieron todos.

"¿Qué pasa Grim?"

"¿tienes todo listo para el gran día Tagus?" – Preguntó el rubio recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Harry.

"Por su puesto. Lo haré el último día de clases"

"¿Crees que lleguemos?"

"Tu no sé. Nosotros claro que sí" – Se burló el morocho.

"Muy gracioso. Ve con tu querida novia que se está preocupando."

"Bah, me quiere demasiado. Por eso se preocupa. Es la diferencia entre nosotros y Ginny y tu."

"¿quiénes un duelo Potter?" – El tono había cambiado a uno retador pero la mirada era la misma, cálida y fraternal.

"Cuando quieras. Pero intentemos hacerlo fuera de la vista de las damas"

"¿tienes miedo que Hermione sufra?"

"Para nada. Tengo miedo que Ginny luego me ataque, por dejarte hecho trizas" – Se carcajeó y lo abrazó por los hombros. – "Zabini, Zabini."

"¿qué pasa Potter?"

"No se como puedes ser amigo de este aristócrata tanto tiempo. Yo ya quiero mandarlo al diablo"

"Hace tiempo que tengo los mismos pensamientos"

"Sï, pero no pueden. Tú, porque no sabrías que hacer sin mí y tu porque sabes bien de lo que es capaz de hacerte Ginny si piensas siquiera en algo contra mi hermosa y perfecta persona"

"Ya no te soporto Grim" – Sonrió y se volvió con los demás, escuchando la carcajada de Draco ante la reacción de Harry.

"Guinibege" – La aludida se volteó encontrando así a una muchacha d cabellos color arena y la piel bastante tostada. Sus ojos, sin embargo eran del color del petróleo.

"No puede ser" – susurró ella observando detenidamente a la mujer de unos treinta años. era hermosa, y tenía en su mirada un brillo especial. – "No puede ser"

"Hola, amiga" – Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente. Hacía tiempo que se habían dejado de ver. O por lo menos, tiempo desde que la adulta había dejado de ver a Hermione.

"Estás viva... es, me alegro tanto"

"También me alegro que tu estés bien. Sev me contó todo."

"Ese entrometido no puede mantener la boca cerrada un segundo"

"¿Crees que yo le permitiría que me ocultara algo a mi? Ni en sueños amiga" – Se sonrió.

"Me alegro tanto que estés bien, Merle"

"También lo estoy. Pero casi no lo logro"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ha habido un ataque en el EGEO. Tu padres y yo casi no lo logramos. Pero llegamos a tiempo para refugiarnos en el palacio."

"¿Y los demás?"

"Hubo muchas muertes...ese sujeto que asecha entre los magos y brujas entró en la isla en busca de El Primero."

"Maldito Tom" – Murmuró Hermione.

"Te necesitamos, Guinibege"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Albus fue donde la Emperatriz. Se están encargando de encontrar a todos los dioses. Necesito que vengas conmigo"

"¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?"

"Se trata de un antiguo hechizo. El mismo que logró dejar encerrado a El Primero hace tiempo ya."

"Y se necesita de todos los dioses para hacerlo"

"Así es" – Dijo asintiendo. Hermione se volteó para donde estaban los demás. No habían notado que ella estaba fuera del grupo. Que actualmente se encontraba platicando con una completa extraña para ellos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

"Debo decirles"

"¿A quienes?"

"A ellos" – dijo Hermione señalando al pequeño grupo.

"¿quiénes son?"

"Mi familia" – Sonrió la chica.

"Pues entonces vamos a decirles..."

"No. Tu ve a la isla. Yo iré al colegio y les diré allí. No te preocupes. Iré en cuanto pueda."

"No podemos perder tiempo. Es necesario que esto termine cuanto antes. Tanto el mundo mágica como el muggle y el EGEO están en juego"

"Sin presión ¿eh?"

"Sin presión" – Sin saber como , la mujer desapareció.

"Mione ¿Quién era?"

"Era... una vieja amiga" – Sonrió distante. Debía ir. Claro que debía hacerlo. Pero eso involucraba encontrarse con sus amigo de antaño. Los merodeadores estaban allí y también las Peregrinas"

* * *

Esa noche, en la cena todos estaban muy animados. Platicaban emocionados. Algunos en secreto sobre la nueva oportunidad en la Orden. Otros emocionados por el inicio de las clases del ED. Otros tantos, alegres de estar terminando el curso escolar, y todo esto sumado a la presión de los exámenes.

Sí, Hermione no tenía de que preocuparse. Salvo de salir de allí, directo al EGEO para realizar un antiguo y casi desconocido encantamiento para encerrar nuevamente al aliado de Voldemort. Aquel que podía adaptar la imagen de cualquier persona muerta y tenía miles de seguidores casi deformes. Encontrarse con aquellos que se suponía estaban muertos y hacerle frente al hecho de que solo tenía diecisiete años y había vivido más que cualquiera en toda una vida.

Harry también estaba en silencio. No era fácil vivir con la conciencia llena de nombre, personas reconocidas para él y con la idea de tener que salvarlas a todas ella y a todos aquellos que ni siquiera él conocía. Además que estaba el hecho que era esposo y padre, con solo diecisiete años. Bueno, en eso no estaba solo, pero estaba seguro que Hermione no pasaba por los mismo problemas con respecto a eso, que él. Tenía bajo su mando, a casi ciento cincuenta chicos que esperaban que él les enseñara todo lo que sabía y no defraudarlos. Además que no tenía que defraudar a su mentor, Dumbledore y mucho menos a sus amigos, Ron, Draco, Ginny y Luna, o Remus y Minerva McGonagall. Diablos, esto de ser adolescente parecía mucho más fácil cuando no lo era.

Ginny estaba muy meditabunda hacia un tiempo. Estaba aterrada por el hecho que tenía todas las de perder. Todos sus seres queridos estaban dentro de esta maldita guerra. Sus padres, hermanos, amigos y el amor de su vida, Draco. Además que ni siquiera había terminado el colegio. Si lo hubieran dicho, cuando tenía diez, que sería apresada por el recuerdo de Voldemort, que conocería al grandioso Harry Potter y estaría enamorada de él pero luego se convertiría en una amiga muy cerca de él por solo ser la hermana de su mejor amigo, enamorarse de Draco Malfoy y encima participar de una guerra tan importante, pues, lo hubiera jactado de loco desquiciado. Sin embargo uno nunca sabe los idas y vueltas de la vida.

Las cosas habían dado un drástico cambio en la vida de Draco. Todo había sido tan repentino, tan radical, tan... extrañamente posible. Nadie le había dicho que en tan solo un año él iba a poder conocer personas tan distintas a él y que serían aquellas que le hicieran ver el lado bueno a la vida. Ginny, le enseñó lo que era amar de verdad. Harry, lo que era la amistad y Ron la confianza. Luna le dio la oportunidad de ser él mismo y Hermione, bueno. Ella aún no lo sabe pero ella fue la más hizo por él. Sí, esa noche cuando entró a la enfermería todo fue más que claro para él. Su padre se veía tan humano allí, platicando con ella. Claro que sabía que estaba en la enfermería. Él lo había visto entrar escabulléndose y los había oído platicar. Pero entonces no supo porque los interrumpió. Sentía que debía ver el rostro de aquel que en el futuro sería su padre y reconocer en esa persona a alguien que jamás pensó en conocer. Lucius, solo Lucius. Se los agradecería de por vida. A todos ellos.

Ron estaba preocupado. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. De vez en cuando se sentía desplazado por sus dos mejores amigos. Aún cuando no eran pareja, Harry que era el valiente y Hermione la inteligente y conocedora de todo. ¿Y él¿Acaso nadie nunca pensó en él? No había brindado nunca nada. Se peleaba constantemente con Hermione, desconfió de Harry en el cuarto año aún cuando este le juró y perjuró que no había sido él quien había puesto su nombre en le cáliz. Siempre fue temeroso. Las arañas lo aterran, aún hoy, y ni hablar en nombrar al, Señor Oscuro. Aún le cuesta hacerlo. Y aún así, después de todo lo que sucedió en estos siete años de escuela, en estos siete años de aventura tras aventura. Nada había cambiado. Aún seguían siendo el trío dorado para Dumbledore y la mayoría de los profesores. Seguían siendo aquellos que se meten en problema tras problema. Los que solucionan muchas cosas a pesar de tener inconvenientes y terminar recurriendo a Dumbledore. Y a pesar de todo, se seguía preguntando si él era alguien importante en el Trío, si tenía algún rol especial, como Harry o Hermione.

Luna nunca pensó que algún día tendía amigos de verdad. Claro que todos se burlaban de ella, con nombres como 'lunática' pero nunca le había importado. Tampoco creyó que Ron, le había siquiera prestado algo de atención. La única que había sido, en algunos momentos su aliada había sido Ginny pero no siempre había estado allí con ella. Pero ese año, en su cuarto año, cuando finalmente conoció en persona a Harry Potter, no pudo creerlo. Le costó no mirar la cicatriz de su frente pero ella muy bien sabía lo que era llamar la atención y que todos te miraran raro. Ela también era humana. Pero día, todo cambió para ella. Luego de ese día llegó Hermione con Ginny para decirle acerca del ED al que sin dudarlo pensó en participar. Las acciones de Umbridge para con Harry le habían hecho sentirse muy mal pero luego cuando los apresaron y se escaparon hacia el ministerio. Allí fue cuando todo cambió para siempre. Y ahora, ahora era finalmente parte de algo. De algo importante. Tenía a sus amigos, verdaderos amigos en quien poder confiar y apoyarse si se derrumbaba pero en especial, lo tenía a él. Ron es su pilar y daría y haría l oque fuera por él.

Dumbledore observa a diferentes direcciones pero Minerva y Remus que se encontraban a su lados lo pudieron notar. Sabían específicamente donde observaba y a quienes. Eran ellos los que estaban destinados a salvar el mundo. Lo sabía a la perfección. Coraje, inteligencia, lealtad, corazón, amistad y pasión... Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco. No había vuelta que darle, no había de otra forma. Albus escuchó el resto de la profecía cuando estuvo en el templo de Apolo, la había escuchado completa y no podía ser de otro modo. Ellos serían los héroes de esta historia, de esta hazaña, de esta vida.


	53. Capitulo 51

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, salvo los que no conocen... los demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Espero que les guste... aquí va!

Capítulo LI

Habían vuelto finalmente a su Hogwarts. No podía negar que fue toda una experiencia haber viajado al pasado, donde todo era aún paz y tranquilidad. Donde pocos se preocupaban sobre la presencia del mal y donde la mayoría de los alumnos buscaban solamente aprobar los exámenes del año.

Haber vuelto, implicaba estar nuevamente al tanto de las idas y venidas de Voldemort, de pensar en todas las posibilidades antes de dar un simple paso, de imaginas si alguien se había logrado meter en su cabeza y saber que era lo que pensaba. Ir estudiando a cada persona, para saber si era un posible espía del lado oscuro. No era divertido preparar a estudiantes para que pudieran defenderse cuando salieran del colegio o peor, estando aún en él.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos. Su mochila colgada en el hombro, tenía clases de pociones avanzadas para los EXASTIS. No tenía muchas intenciones de verle la cara a Snape. Aún a sabiendas que no era lo peor de lo peor. Pero, el odio mutuo iba en aumento y más cuando descubrió que él era el amigo de Hermione. Faltaban apenas tres minutos para que la clase empezara y Harry respirando hondo abrió la puerta y entró. Allí sentados había unos cuantos alumnos ya, entre ellos Draco Malfoy. Harry lo pensó dos veces. Si sentarse detrás de Draco o con él. Pero supuso que Blasie Zabini se sentaría con él así que utilizó el banco de atrás.

"¿cómo va todo?" – Escuchó la voz de Draco que le hablaba sin girarse

"Tranquilo, por ahora. ¿Lo tuyo?"

"Igual. Pero tengo noticias algo malas. Luego de pociones iba con Dumbledore ¿vienes?"

"¿Sobre que tema?"

"Mi padre" – Pudo escuchar apenas Harry ya que Draco había utilizado un tono mucho mas bajo.

"Si no te importa"

"Te lo estoy pidiendo _cara rajada_" – Le respondió. Pero Harry no pudo contestar ya que Blasie se había sentado anunciando en voz baja la llegada de Snape.

"¡Silencio! Hoy veremos como preparar una poción muy difícil.. bueno, todo para ustedes es difícil. Esta poción entrará de lleno en los EXTASIS así que pongan atención y no quiero que me decepciones pro hacerlo mal allá ¿Claro Potter?"

"Sí" – Respondió seco.

"Esta poción sirve para poder entrar en los sueños de aquel que la toma. Se llama _Dreamer up_" – Con un movimiento de varita la pizarra se llenó de ingredientes y pasos para realizarla. – "Tomen sus ingredientes y comiencen"

"Diablos como odio esta clase" – Harry se quejaba luego de la doble hora de pociones. Detrás venían Blasie y Draco.

"Vamos no es para tanto" – Se reía Draco.

"Claro, se nota que tu eres su favorito ¿No? Me quitó veinte puntos porque coloqué las uñas de Windillow cinco segundo antes de la hora correcta... ¡Bah!" – Se quejó más fuerte.

"Debes soportarlo porque es amigo de tu... novia" – Se corrigió Draco en el último momento

"Ni me lo recuerdes."

"Bueno chicos, yo me voy a la sala común. Nos vemos en la próxima hora ¿verdad?"

"Claro"

"Grim¿qué sucedió con tu padre?"

"Volvió a la casa. Estaba casi desangrado. No pudimos llevarlo a San mungo, ya sabes..."

"¿quién lo atendió?"

"Mi madre. Le faltó un año para recibirse de medimaga" – Doblaron en la esquina y divisaron la gárgola de la oficina de Dumbledore. – "Ahora está estable pero debo llevarle un mensaje a Dumbledore de su parte"

"Claro." – Harry observó como la gárgola se hacía a un lado y las esclareas aparecían. Pero por ellas bajaba una seria McGonagall

"Chicos, el director no se encuentra ahora. Regresará mañana por la tarde"

"Profesora, tengo un mensaje para él... de mi padre." –Pronunció más bajo.

"¿Lo tiene escrito señor Malfoy?"

"Si, pero debo entregarlo en mano"

"No se preocupe." – La mujer se acercó a ambos chicos y bajó la voz – "Está en el EGEO. Envíen a tu lechuza Harry, ella llegará más rápido"

"Gracias profesora. Vamos Grim" – Harry comenzó a correr hacia los terrenos

"Tagus la lechucería es para el otro lado"

"No vamos a la lechucería." – Harry se detuvo en medio de los terrenos y comenzó a silbar – "Esta forma es más fácil, ella reconoce mi silbido en cualquier lugar, aún no se como lo hace" – Tal y como Harry lo había dicho, Hedwig apareció volando a toda velocidad. – "Hey, preciosa, tengo algo para ti y es de suma importancia." – mientras Harry le hablaba le colocaba el pergamino, que Draco le entregó, en la pata. – "Es para Albus Dumbledore, está en el EGEO y es necesario que llegues lo antes posible ¿Crees poder hacerlo?" – La lechuza picoteó segura la mano de Harry este le acarició la cabecita. – "Esa es mi lechuza favorita, ahora ve" - Los dos observaron como una mota blanca volaba hacia el horizonte. Y luego Draco sintió como la mano de Harry se posaba en su hombro – "¿No tienes que ir a ver a nadie en este momento?" – Le preguntó bromeando

"Me encantaría pero es hora de ir a la siguiente clase _Cara Rajada_"

"¿Podrías dejar, por favor, de llamarme así?"

"A veces es bueno mantener viejas costumbres" – Acto seguido comenzó a andar con su vieja pose de niño mimado y recibió un golpe en la nuca que le despeinó el cabello – "¡HEY!" – Se quejó tocándose el lugar del golpe aunque no había dolido casi nada

"Tu lo has dicho, viejas costumbres, _hurón._"

* * *

Había pasado ya la hora de la cena y Hermione estaba sentada frente al fuego de la sala común que compartía con Harry. Solo por el hecho que eran ambos premios anuales les favoreció como pareja, porque ese tiempo que paso sin Harry, pues le hizo darse cuenta que él era lo más importante de todo el mundo, claro que también Jimmy y Lily. La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando paso a un Harry realmente cansado.

"Pero si es la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo" – Le sonrió Harry acercándose a ella y besando sus labios fugazmente antes de arrojarse al sofá y dejar su cabeza reposando sobre las piernas de Hermione.

"No me digas" – Le respondió ella.

"Bueno, no tengo permitido decir mentiras en este lugar ¿sabías?" – Le dijo él.

"Aún así tienes fuerzas para bromear. Harry eres increíble"

"Sí lo sé. Pero no me digas que tampoco puedes mentir aquí" – Harry seguía bromeando con Hermione logrando arrancarle una que otra sonrisa.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a Ron que venía junto con Ginny.

"Herms¿qué sucede?"

"¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?" – Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

"Hermione nos llamó..."

"¿Se puede?" – Preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Luna tenía su rostro tapado con las manos y una sonrisa pícara.

"Muy graciosa" – Ron se acercó a ella y le besó en los labios - ¿También a ti te ha llamado?"

"Aja" – Harry se enderezó y se sentó junto a Hermione, Ginny del otro lado de Harry y Ron en un sillón simple con Luna en su regazo. - ¿Qué sucede Hermione?"

"Esperen, falta Draco"

"Aquí llegue, ya no sufran" – Draco entró bromeando y luego de besar la mejilla de Ginny se sentó en el apoyabrazos junto a ella.

"Bueno, ya que estamos todos. Hay algo que debo compartir con ustedes" – Hermione hizo silencio y meditó las palabras adecuadas. – "Voldemort, como ustedes saben, no está solo. Tiene un aliado, que se hace llamar el Primero. En realidad no es una persona ni una criatura. Es una especie de esencia, no sabría como explicarles. No es corpóreo y han visto ustedes mismo la forma que tiene de pelear"

"Esos monjes"

"Exacto. También saben que es el enemigo de los dioses y por ende de sus reencarnaciones. El caso es que no se puede vencer."

"¿Cómo que no?"

"No Ginny. Es el mal, el primer mal que existió desde que el universo se creó. Y debe existir para que haya bien. Porque si no hay mal no podríamos distinguir el bien ¿verdad?" – Hermione observó como el resto asentía

"¿Y como se supone que podremos enfrentarnos a él si no es posible derrotarlo?"

"Bueno Ron. Hay una forma de enfrentarlo. Existe un viejo hechizo, que data de unos cientos de años. Este hechizo fue lo único que fue capaz de detener al Primero y encerrarlo en una dimensión"

"¿Y hay alguna posibilidad que se pueda volver a hacer?" – Luna observa a Hermione atentamente.

"Pues sí. en ese entonces lo habían utilizado los mismísimos dioses, se necesita del poder de cada uno de ellos para realizarlo correctamente... pero ahora debemos encontrar a las reencarnaciones de estos dioses para poder realizarlo."

"¿Qué puede salir mal?"

"Harry ¿qué quieres decir?"

"No, Tagus tiene razón. Siempre puede haber algo que salga mal." – Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo ante la afirmación de Draco. Ellos tenían razón si algo salía mal...

"Nada puede salir mal. Si se hace correctamente..."

"Hermione, que es lo que podría suceder si no fuera de ese modo" – Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y la hizo mirarlo.

"Harry." – Pero la mirada suplicante de Harry le hizo derramar una simple lágrima. "Ese hechizo hace que cada dios pierda momentáneamente sus poderes, si sale mal, la pérdida de los poderes sería definitiva y el Primero se llevaría nuestra esencia..."

"Como el beso del dementor" – Terminó Ron pálido.

"prácticamente"

"¿cuándo se realizará este hechizo?" – Preguntó Ginny

"Lo antes posible. Mi abuelo está buscando al resto de los dioses. Solo faltan tres. Hades, Poseidón y Hefestos, por lo que me ha dicho él"

"¿Y entonces cuando estén todos podremos ir al EGEO?"

"No. Yo deberé ir al EGEO. Ustedes se quedan"

"Eso ni pensarlo. Allí esta mi familia. Mis padres, mi madrina y tu. No me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que llegue una lechuza con malas noticias"

"¿Por qué crees que habrá malas noticias? Pareciera que no confiaras en mi o en mi abuelo"

"Sabes Hermione que confío en ti, y en Dumbledore, bueno, no me deja mucha alternativa. Pero no confío para nada en el hechizo."

"Si Tagus va yo también" – Dijo Ron serio. – "no voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga se vaya y pueda no regresar. Quiero estar presente"

"Igual que yo" – puntualizó Ginny.

"¿Te cabe alguna duda que tanto Mole como yo iremos también?" – Preguntó Draco mirando a Luna y luego viendo como ella asentía ante la mirada de Hermione.

"No puedes con nosotros Hermione, somos más y mas poderosos" – Se rió Luna.

"Ya lo he notado. Entonces les avisaré cuando estén todos los necesarios para realizar el hechizo." – Hermione se puso de pie y se alejó de los sillones en donde aún se encontraban sus amigos – "Gracias chicos" – Terminó de decir antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

"Harry, ve a verla. Nosotros nos vamos a nuestras salas comunes" – Le dijo Ron algo preocupado.

* * *

El colorado salió de la mano con Luna, estaba dispuesto a acompañarla hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. Draco y Ginny estaban en las mismas pero a medio camino de la sala común de Gryffindor Ginny desvió a Draco por otro camino y terminaron en una aula vacía.

"Gin" – Logró pronunciar Draco mientras sentía que Ginny le besaba el cuello – "No... creo que... sea el... momento" – hablaba entrecortado y su respiración estaba agitada. Los labios de Ginny se encontraron con los suyos y no pudo más que responder a aquel beso infernal que le propiciaba la colorada.

Poco después Ginny estaba contra la pared y abrazaba a Draco con sus piernas a la altura de su cintura mientras el chico besaba su cuello y se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa de su pareja.

Un golpe en el pasillo seguido de una voz interrumpió a la pareja justo antes que algo se fuera de control. Arreglándose un poco la ropa desalineada y el cabello, ambos salieron hacia el pasillo. No había nadie, pero en el suelo había una túnica de color azul marino, parecía, por el tamaño ser de una niña o una muchacha de la edad de Ginny.

"¿de quien crees que sea?" – preguntó Ginny con la túnica en sus manos

"A quién le importa" – Respondió Draco abrazando por la espalda a Ginny y besando su cuello.

"Vamos Draco, tengo un presentimiento"

"¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?" – Preguntó deteniendo sus caricias y apoyando su barbilla en le hombro de Ginny.

"De esos que podrían dejarte con las ganas de... tu sabes de qué" – Se rió Ginny al ver la expresión de disgusto de Draco. – "Vamos cielo, iremos donde Dumbledore y le entregaremos la túnica"

"Bien" – Refunfuñó Draco tomando de mala gana la mano que Ginny le extendía. – "Espera, acabo de acordarme, Dumbledore no está en Hogwarts" – Le dijo a pocos metros e la gárgola.

"Y ahora me lo dices" – Ginny se detuvo meditando unos momentos. – "Iremos con McGonagall..."

"Creo suponer que ustedes dos estaban en mi búsqueda" – Dijo la voz serena del director del colegio.

"Profesor, sí." – Dijo Ginny acercándose al anciano.

"Pero por favor, vamos a mi oficina." – Pronunció la contraseña y dejó pasar primero a Ginny y luego a Draco. – "Señor Malfoy, he recibido su mensaje." – Dio el hombre bastante serio. – "¿Sabe usted de que se trata el mismo?"

"Para nada, director. Solo cumplí con la entrega"

"Muy bien. Señorita Weasley¿Qué era eso que no podía esperar a mañana?"

"Es que, íbamos de camino a la torre de Gryffindor cuando escuchamos un golpe en uno de los pasillos y una voz, cuando... nos acercamos no había nadie, y solo quedaba esta túnica. Al parecer es de una muchacha"

"¿Dónde sucedió esto?" – Ginny pareció meditarlo unos minutos pero Draco respondió.

"En el tercer corredor, del segundo piso, donde las aulas..."

"Interesante" – Obtuvieron como simple respuesta del director.

"¿Que es lo interesante?"

"El echo que ese corredor no lleva a la torre de Gryffindor, directamente." – Explicó con un brillo especial en su mirada.

"Es que, nos gusta tomar el camino largo"

"Sí si, comprendo perfectamente... cambiando al tema de la túnica, se perfectamente a quien pertenece. No se preocupen, déjenla aquí y yo mismo me encargaré de entregarla a la dueña mañana por la mañana."

"Gracias, señor" – Dijo Ginny.

"Y les sugiero que vayan, directo, a las salas comunes"

"sí, claro"

* * *

Harry golpeaba la puerta del baño, donde Hermione estaba encerrada hacía como una meda hora. Le había dicho desde dentro que estaba tomando un baño y que estaba bien, pero él no se lo creía y además la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, y ella no solía poner el seguro.

"Mione, ábreme por favor."

"Harry, te digo que estoy bien, solo... deja que tome este baño"

"Bien" – Respondió cansado de intentar persuadirla.

Se encaminó al armario y se cambió la ropa por su reconfortable pijama. Se sentó en la cama y espero a que Hermione saliera. Pero si la conocía como lo hacía realmente, no iba a salir en un buen tiempo. Se encaminó a la puerta y al salir se dirigió a la habitación que se suponía debía ser de uno de los dos. Allí, descansaba un escritorio y unas cuantas repisas. Con equipos para pociones, y cientos de cosas mas, pero en especial, allí estaban varias de las cosas que había quitado del lugar secreto de sus padres. Varias de las fotos _Muggles_ estaban allí, quizá porque Harry necesitaba tener algo de sus padres cerca de él. Se acercó a un pequeño cajón del escritorio y al abrirlo metió la mano a un compartimiento en él. Allí había una caja pequeña forrada en terciopelo azul. Harry sonrió al verlo, esta vez lo haría bien, y público. Hermione Granger sería su esposa para todos...

"Harry" – Escuchó la voz de la mujer de su vida desde el umbral de la puerta del lugar."

"Hey ¿mejor?"

"Bastante. Lo siento" – Le dijo realmente sentida.

"No hay nada que perdonar. Te entiendo perfectamente. Pero aquí lo importante es que tu entiendas nuestra posición también."

"Lo hago, ahora."

"Me alegro." – Harry se acercó a ella luego de guardar en el cajón la caja disimuladamente. –"¿qué piensas de ir a dormir un poco?"

"Creo que sería lo mejor. Dentro de unas semanas empiezan los exámenes"

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Estás lista?"

"Creo que sí" – Sonrió ella caminando abrazada junto a Harry hacia la otra habitación."

"Cuando terminemos con los exámenes tendremos una gran fiesta." – Decía Harry mientras se acostaban ambos en la cama y ella se acercaba a su mecho y apoyaba su rostro en él.

"¿Si¿Y cual sería la razón?"

"Varias, para empezar, nuestra graduación, además que es el primer cumpleaños de los mellizos, y..."

"¿Y?"

"Bah, ya lo veras. De seguro habrá otras cosas más que celebrar para el final del curso." – terminó Harry bostezando.

"Te amo ¿te lo he dicho?"

"No últimamente" – Se rió Harry ante el beso de Hermione en su pecho. – "Duerme mi vida. que lo necesitas"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Solo un presentimiento"

"Creí que era yo la de las premoniciones" – Se burló ella.

"Y espero que siga así." – Besó la frente de su esposa y pronto ambos se durmieron. Abrazados uno con el otro.

* * *

"Albus, esto es mas difícil de lo que creímos" – Decía Apolo en el despacho del director, caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Lo primero es dejar de caminar sin sentido, Apolo no quiero tener un hueco en medio de mi despacho, sería mas difícil caminar de lo contrario" – Dijo sereno y aunque no sonreía con su boca se podía ver esa luz e simpatía en su mirada.

"No puedo creer que siguas así. Los tiempos cambian y tu el mismo chistoso y paciente de siempre"

"No haría ningún bien que nos desesperemos ¿o sí? además, siempre hay una salida para todo, incluso la muerte, me atrevería a decir"

"Bien ¿qué vamos a hacer? No quiero que Guin sepa de esto"

"Me temo que será una de las primeras en saberlo y lo sabes muy bien. Nos concierne a todos nosotros."

"Pero ella debe tener otras preocupaciones..."

"Si como ser guardián, madre, esposa, alumna, Atenea _Y_ adolescente... vamos Apolo, la vida de Guinibege no es la mas fácil de todas"

"Es por eso mismo que debemos dejar de darle peso en su hombros. Con lo que ya tiene es suficiente"

"Déjame pensarlo. Veré que hacer mañana por la mañana, todo siempre se ve mejor por la mañana"

Apolo salió de la oficina del director y se encaminó a la salida del colegio. Hermione no sabía que estaba allí y no quería tampoco que lo supiera. Ella era su ahijada, verdad. Pero también necesitaba volver a lo que para ella era la vida normal. Suspiró antes de dejar por completo los terrenos de Hogwarts y desapareció.


	54. Capítulo 52

Capítulo LII

Habían por fin superado los exámenes finales, los de séptimo estaban algo nostálgicos, porque debían dejar Hogwarts para no volver, pero por otro lado estaban felices de que la tortura de los EXTASIS terminara por fin.

Hermione se había despertado esa mañana del sábado antes que Harry y lo primero que hizo fue bajar a desayunar. Claro que, al ser el primer día del fin de semana, después de los exámenes, a las ocho de la mañana el comedor parecía ser un pueblo fantasma, con fantasmas incluidos.

Solo había un par de profesores, o mejor dicho, Snape y Hagrid. En las mesas de las casas no había más que diez chicos en total. Hermione miró a todos los alumnos para comprobar que efectivamente, eran estudiantes de primero y segundo, y aprovechó para acercarse a la mesa de profesores, donde Snape.

"buenos días profesor" – Pronunció con respeto exagerado.

"Señorita Granger. Buenos días" – Respondió él. Hermione había extrañado eso, a pesar de que él no sonriera con sus labios, lo hacía con sus ojos. – "¿No le parece temprano para estar desayunando?"

"Podría decir lo mismo de usted, profesor"

"Tenga cuidado con su tono señorita, podría bajarle punto a su casa por impertinencia"

"Lo lamento." – Hermione se giró para encaminarse a su mesa con una sonrisa pero se detuvo antes y se volvió una vez más a Snape. – "mañana nos iremos, supongo que vendrá ¿Verdad?"

"Supone bien." – Fue todo lo que respondió.

"Eres incorregible, Sev" – Dijo en un susurro, recibiendo por primera vez una sonrisa de Snape. Acto seguido fue a sentarse donde la mesa de los leones.

En cuanto tomó asiento la comida apareció frente a ella y comenzó a desayunar. Estaba por primera vez, desde que había comenzado su séptimo año, tranquila. Estaba segura, porque tenía a sus amigos, aquellos que fueron incondicionales para ella, Ron y Harry. Ginny que luego se unió a ellos. Formando el cuarteto perfecto. Mente, lealtad, corazón y coraje. Pero entonces, aparecieron ellos. Hermione negó con la cabeza levemente.

"Hoy va a ser un largo día" – Sonrió para ella misma terminando su desayuno. Una imagen le vino a la mente. Era un grupo de personas, muchas para ser honesta... estaban reunidas en un círculo. Doce en el centro, el resto solo se dedicaba a observar. Las doce personas del centro, se tomaban de las manos y entonces algo sucedió... Voldemort, ese era Voldemort. Estaba en... - ¡El EGEO! – Dejó salir agitada. Abrió los ojos de pronto y se encontró con Snape que la observaba desde la mesa. Cuando notó el sudor frío en su frene se acercó a ella.

"Guin ¿qué pasó?"

"Va a suceder. El enfrentamiento"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Profesor, llevémosla con el director." – La voz grave de Hagrid se escuchó un par de pasos detrás.

"Será lo mejor. ¿puedes caminar?"

"Sí. de prisa."

Hermione, junto a Severus y Hagrid se apresuraron a salir del comedor y directo a la oficina de Dumbledore. La gárgola apareció casi al instante, parecía que los había ayudado para que llegaran más rápido. El profesor de pociones pronunció la contraseña y pronto la gárgola se hizo a un lado para que Hermione y Snape subieran. Sin embargo Hagrid se quedó, argumentando que debía estar en el comedor por las dudas.

Hermione tocó la puerta y recibió el permiso e Albus al instante.

"Abuelo..." – No había sido buena idea. Dumbledore no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por un hombre extraño para ella.

"Disculpe ¿cómo dijo señorita?" – Preguntó desconcertado.

"Dije... que, mi abuelo. Recibí una carta de él, profesor Dumbledore" – Dijo ella mirando directamente a sus ojos, para que pudiera entrar en su mente.

"Señorita Granger, él es, Robert Evans. El Ministro de Magia."

"Un placer señor Evans" – Saludó ella educadamente. – "Hermione Granger"

"Bien, Albus, creo que mejor lo dejo para que atienda esta asunto."

"muchas gracias, ministro" – En cuanto El hombre dejó la oficina, Hermione se permitió dejarse caer sobre la silla más próxima.

"Guin ¿qué sucedió?" – Preguntó preocupado el anciano.

"Tuve, una visión. En cuanto comencemos con el hechizo contra el Primero aparecerá Voldemort. La batalla final será en el EGEO. Lo presiento Abuelo."

"¿Estas cien por ciento segura?"

"No, pero podría decirte que un noventa. Fue muy real."

"Bien, entonces nos encargaremos de avisarles a todos los miembros de la Orden."

"Abuelo. ¿Se puede confiar en el nuevo ministro?"

"Me temo que no lo sé hija. Severus. Necesito que traigas una poción para tranquilizar a Guin."

"Enseguida" – En cuanto El profesor dejó el despacho Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

"Abuelo. Harry y los demás quieren venir."

"Lo sé, y desgraciadamente son tan necesarios como los demás. Debemos encargarnos de ganar esta batalla Guin."

"¿qué hay del ED?"

"Por el momento, no diremos nada. Veremos como están las cosas. Y luego si es necesario, y espero que no, les diremos a ellos."

"Otra cosa..." – Hermione se detuvo, analizando si debía decirle o no, pero creyó que lo mejor era hacerlo. – " No eran solo Mortífagos, abuelo. Había vampiros y ogros. Todo tipo de seres oscuros"

"No te preocupes. Nos encargaremos. Será mejor que vayas a la sala común o hagas lo que se suponía que harías hoy... Oh, profesor"

"Aquí está la poción Guin. Tómala toda ¿quieres?"

"¿Tengo que? tiene aspecto de..."

"Toda, sí" – Le dijo Severus.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo, todos los miembros de la Orden, tanto fuera como dentro del colegio estaban reunidos en una habitación secreta en el castillo. Aún no llegaban Dumbledore ni Hermione, y eran especialmente a ellos a quienes esperaban para comenzar con la reunión.

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto?" – Preguntó Dean.

"¿no tienen el peor de los presentimientos?" – Preguntó Ginny al grupo de Gryffindor.

"Totalmente. Algo está más que mal."

"¿De que hablan?"

"Hermione y Dumbledore no están Parvatil. Eso quiere decir que están en una reunión ellos dos solos. Y si eso es así, es porque algo ha sucedido y están buscando la forma de decirnos las malas noticias"

"Ronald ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres demasiado pesimista?"

"Lo siento pero. ¿Me he equivocado Harry?"

"Lo peor de todo es que no. y eso me preocupa"

"Bueno" –Comenzó Neville. – "Ustedes estuvieron más tiempo en esto que nosotros. De seguro saben de que va todo"

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a los dos faltantes para dar comienzo la reunión. El resto de los presentes se quedaron en silencio en espera para que alguno, especialmente Dumbledore, comenzara a hablar.

"Lamentamos la tardanza, pero hemos estado discutiendo algo" – Explicó Hermione. Dándole ahora lugar a Dumbledore para que hablara.

"bien, diremos las cosas directamente. Sin rodeos por primera vez" – Dijo el anciano mirando Harry. – "Hay buenas y malas noticias." – comenzó. – "La buena, es que hemos localizado ya a las doce reencarnaciones y están esperando por nosotros para comenzar el hechizo."

"¿cuál es la mala Albus?" – Preguntó Remus.

"Si, la mala." – Repitió como si se hubiera olvidado. – "Bueno, esa es que... Hermione tuvo una visión esta mañana." –Hermione bajó la mirada al sentir el resto sobre ella, en especial la de Harry. – "Y no fue muy buena, pero supongo que será ella la mejor persona para explicarla"

"Eso creo. Bien, la visión era así..." – suspiró profundamente y comenzó a relatarla. – "Estaban las doce personas indicadas comenzando el hechizo para encerrar al Primero en el universo alterno, había muchas personas alrededor nuestro, a penas pude ver algunas caras conocidas, pero estoy segura que eran todos ustedes y... otras personas más. pero antes de terminar el hechizo, comenzó un ataque. Era el mismísimo Voldemort, seguido de sus mortífagos y otras tantas criaturas oscuras."

"¿Qué tipo de criaturas?" – Preguntó Lupin.

"no te preocupes Moony, no son hombres lobos. Había algunos gigantes, pero muy pocos." – Agregó ante la expresión de Hagrid. – "También había ogros, y trolls, y muchos vampiros."

"Lo que quieres decir Hermione es..." – Hermione observó a Moody unos instantes antes de responderle.

"Lo que vi es, probablemente, la batalla final Alastor" – Respondió. El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar. Los presentes reaccionaron de manera diferente, pero aún así no emitían sonido. Dumbledore dejó que el silencio perdurara un poco más.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó de forma protectora. Draco tomó la mano de Ginny con cariño. Ron y Luna se abrazaron sin decir nada. Lupin miró por la ventana para evitar tener que ver a los presentes. Minerva bajó la mirada y sintió la mano de Albus sobre su hombro. Los señores Weasley, que se encontraban algo alejados del resto se abrazaron también y Molly dejó escapar un sollozo que se amortiguó en el pecho de su esposo.

"creo, que lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos para lo que va a venir" – Dijo Albus finalmente.

"Profesor." – Llamó Harry. "¿qué haremos?" – La pregunta quedó en el aire, la mirada celeste se encontró con la verde esmeralda por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Nadie había entendido la pregunta de la forma en que Harry quiso que se comprendiera. Sin embargo tanto Albus como Harry estaban en la misma sintonía, y para sorpresa de ambos, Minerva y Hermione también la comprendieron. Fue la profesora McGonagall quien respondió.

"Nada de eso Harry. No va a suceder"

"Créame que estoy en total acuerdo con usted profesora, pero entienda algo. Ellos están preparándose para esto."

"Harry, Minerva tiene razón. Sería... sería exponerlos a la muerte segura" – Feu Hermione quien habló.

"Sin embargo, ellos se las ingeniaron excelente hace tiempo ¿no es así?"

"Albus" – Reprendió Minerva. – "Yo no voy a permitirlo"

"Harry" – Susurró Ron. También había comprendido el tema de conversación entre ellos cuatro. Pero ninguno de los restantes miembros decía o hacía nada. Solo se limitaban a escuchar la conversación.

"Creo que deberemos esperar. De todos modos, considero que sería lo mejor que no dejaran de entrenarse" – Fue la palabra final de Dumbledore.

"Está bien."

* * *

Harry caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, sabía que los demás lo seguían pero no le daba importancia, necesitaba llegar a algún lugar donde no estuvieran los adultos. Pensar en lo que debía hacer.

"¿Podrías detenerte Tagus?" – Pidió Ginny.

"¡Déjenme!" – Medio les gritó Sin voltearse. Inmediatamente, los Gryffindor se detuvieron.

"Nunca había visto a Harry así." – Dijo Cabizbaja Lavander.

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó sarcástico Ron. – "Entonces no lo conoces bien." – Y pasó entre los demás para seguir a Harry dentro de la sala común.

"¿qué sucede?"

"Harry se siente impotente porque necesita hacer algo. Y la que tiene que actuar es Hermione y el no puede protegerla como quisiera" – explicó Ginny aún detenida con los demás Gryffindor.

"¿a que te refieres? La verdad es que no se entendió mucho lo que Hermione explicó ¿Verdad?" – Puntualizó Dean con la mano en la barbilla.

"Verán, para derrotar a Voldemort, primero hay que vencer a su aliado. Un ser que no puede ser vencido. Solamente desterrado. Para ello, se necesita de doce poderes, entre ellos está el de Hermione"

"Ya veo. Y Harry no quiere que ella este ahí"

"¿Te gustaría que el amor de tu vida se arriesgara a perder sus poderes para siempre y que le absorbieran la esencia si todo sale mal? Al menos yo no" – Y sin mas, Ginny se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

Esa misma noche los miembros del ED se reunieron en el salón de requerimientos. Hermione se sorprendió al notar que estaban también los grupos que ella y Ron se dedicaban a entrenar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue encontrar más de dos Slytherin en aquel lugar, creía que los únicos serían Blasie y Draco.

Se acercó donde el resto del grupo y tomó la mano de Harry como dando su apoyo.

"Por favor" – pidió Harry. Casi inmediatamente todos hicieron silencio como si fuera Dumbledore cuando es el primer día de clases. – "Para empezar. Dentro de una semana las clases terminarán y con ellas tanto Hermione como Ron y yo terminaremos el colegio." – Se escucharon murmullos de descontento. En cuanto se hizo silencio nuevamente volvió a hablar. – "Las clases del ED continuarán el año entrante, serán dirigidas por Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Puedo asegurarles que son de mi entera confianza. De todos modos, recibirán instrucciones de mi parte para cada lección que haya, así que quiero que sepan que no me voy a desentender de esto."

"Harry, disculpa" – Desde atrás se pudo ver a Zacarias Smith elevar su mano, junto a él, el grupo inicial que Harry tuvo en quinto año. – "¿Que va a suceder?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Pues, puede que seamos más chicos, o no estemos al tanto de todo, pero sabemos que hay algo que no está bien" – Respondió Colin Creevey.

"Creo que debes explicarles la situación" – Susurró Ron a Harry. Éste lo miró unos minutos pero luego asintió.

"Supongo" – Se giró para encarar al grupo de chicos que aún esperaban la explicación. – "Verán, lo que Colin dijo, es verdad. Hay algo que no esta bien. En realidad está muy mal. La verdad es que, la guerra final se acerca chicos, ya no hay marcha atrás" – Explicó con las palabras más serenas e intentando que los demás comprendieran perfectamente. – "Es muy probable que nosotros, estemos en ella" – dijo señalándose a él mismo y a los cinco chicos que estaban detrás de él.

"Quiero participar" – Dijo Seamus desde el mismo grupo, quienes la mayoría lo observaron sorprendidos. Casi el total del grupo inicial esta en la Orden.

"Yo también quiero." Saltó Colin. Después de él vinieron Zacarias y otros tantos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y cuando se dieron cuanta más de las tres cuartas partes quería formar parte de la última batalla.

"No se equivoquen" – Acotó Hermione. – "Esto no es un juego. En la vida real si matas a alguien muere, de verdad. Y si algo les sucede a ustedes... no podríamos aceptar ese hecho"

"Hay algo que no comprendes Hermione. Esta guerra nos involucra a todos. Es nuestro futuro y el de nuestros hijos... yo no quiero que mi familia viva en represión y en constante huidas porque un mal nacido se dedica a matar a todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo con él."

"Seamus tiene razón Hermione, lo sabes" – una muchacha de quinto año de Hufflepuff, de nombre Diana le había dicho con dulzura pero convicción.

"Esto no funciona así." – Ron por primera vez se había atrevido a hablarles a todos, tenía el tono duro y casi podría decirse frío. – "Ustedes son menores de edad, no pueden decidir por ustedes mismos, y además... ya es demasiado con que haya inocentes en esta guerra." – Su mirada se posó donde estaban los de séptimo de las cuatro casas. – "Si quieren hacerlo, deben demostrar que son capaces y para ello, no lo decidimos nosotros, sino el mismo Dumbledore."

"Tiene razón. Si quieren participar vayan con él, quizá puedan hacerles caso"

"Entonces ¿Se supone que debemos esperar sentados a que venga el Innombrable y nos diga que perdimos?"

"Valla confianza Zacarias. No, lo que tienen que hacer es esperar y entrenar para..."

"¿Entrenar dices? Acabas de confirmarnos que no pelearemos ¿Para que debemos entrenar?"

"Para poder defender a sus familias, y sus propias vidas." – Harry suspiró y volvió a hablar. – "Dumbledore está pensando muy seriamente si dejarlos o no participar. Si decide aceptarlos, ustedes deben estar lo más listo posible ¿creen que eso sí lo entiendan?" – El salón se llenó de murmullos que indicaba que estaban pensando si debían o no aceptar lo que Harry les había propuesto indirectamente. – "¿Y bien? El que no quiera prepararse puede retirarse" – Nadie se movió un ápice de su lugar. – "Bien. El grupo de Ron se retirará y lo seguirán a otro lugar de entrenamiento. Lo mismo hará el que estaba con Hermione." – Se giró hacia ellos. – "Weasel, tu ve a la habitación que preparamos en el cuarto piso, Mole ve con él." – En cuanto Ron y Luna dejaron el lugar en el que estaban un tercio de los presentes comenzó a moverse y seguirlos. – "Mione, tu llévalos al salón destinado a duelos, la profesora Grin me lo ha prestado, Grim ve con ella" – Draco asintió y acompañó a Hermione a la salida, otra parte de los presentes comenzó a salir. – "bien, ustedes, colóquense en parejas, los de séptimo conmigo, los demás con Ginny"

De esta forma el entrenamiento comenzó sin más contratiempo mientras que el pequeña oficina que había en la parte de arriba un par de ojos celestes y otro castaños observaban como entrenaban esos chicos.

"Creo que no vamos a poder convencerlos de que no participen Mina"

"No me digas Albus." – Respondió McGonagall. – "Pero temo por estos chicos"

"créeme que yo también, yo también."


	55. Capítulo 53

Capítulo LIII

Los mas pequeños se preguntaban porque el tren iba tan silencioso. Solo se escuchaban las voces de risas de los primeros vagones que pertenecían los alumnos de primero y segundo y algunos mayores de Slytherin. Pero el resto del alumnado iba en un silencio sepulcral. Nunca había sido tan fantasmal el tren como ese fin de curso. Además que los alumnos de séptimo no estaban ya que debían quedarse para la celebración de fin de curso, con sus familiares.

En el fondo del tren se había realizado un hechizo para unir a todos los vagones y de esa forma los pertenecientes del ED podían conversar sin tener que preocuparse del espacio. El grupo de Ron estaba reunido en la unión de dos vagones, casi ninguno decía nada pero era demasiado obvio que era lo que les pasaba a todos por la cabeza: la batalla final.

"Yo quiero hacerlo" – La voz de Diana, se escucho en el gran vagón haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, pero ninguno de los ocupantes tenía en sus rostros el semblante de desconcierto o duda. Todos sabían perfectamente a que se refería con esa simple frase.

"Hay que pensarlo bien, Di" – respondió un chico de nombre Kevin. Del mismo año que ella.

"Creo que lo mejor será hablarlo con nuestros padres"

"Vamos, Fredrik. Saber perfectamente lo que van a decir ellos ¿no?" – Una niña de sexto de Ravenclaw que había estado observando por la ventana se volteó para enfrentar al Slytherin de quinto. – "además tú corres con la suerte de ser serpiente, si ellos se enteraran no volveríamos a saber de ti"

"Mis padres no son lo que tu dices..." – Pero sonó débil y cabizbajo. Todos los Slytherin tenían la misma fama y aquel que se atreviera a desafiar el destino de las serpientes no acababa muy bien.

"De todos modos, no me importa lo que mi madre diga. Ella es Muggle, no puede entender lo que es vivir de esta forma" – volvió a pronunciar Diana.

"Hay que pensarlo muy bien..."

"Deben poner los pro y los contra de la situación, y ver que es lo que pesa más en la balanza. Además que deben ser realistas y objetivos. No es seguro que todos sobrevivan. No soy pesimista ni sádica, solo realista" – Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Luna Lovewood en el vagón y fue por eso que algunos se sobresaltaron.

"Lovewood. ¿qué te hizo a ti unirte a la lucha?" – Preguntó Fredick, el chico Slytherin.

"Mis padres son magos. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña pero mi padre aún está conmigo y es lo más importante de mi vida. nunca nadie me prestó atención y mucho menos vieron que podía ser buena en algo. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de ser yo y demostrar mis habilidades no desaproveché el momento. De esa forma conocí a excelentes personas y mi vida cambió de una forma drástica. Pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea color de rosas." – Luna suspiró y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo y volteó a verlos. – "La guerra no es algo agradable. No he estado en esto tanto como ustedes creen y ya no me agrada, pero se que al hacer este sacrificio podré lograr algo mejor para los que vendrán." – Sin más se giró y salió del vagón.

* * *

Hermione observaba como los padres de los alumnos de tercero se acomodaban en sus lugares para poder ver mejor la ceremonia próxima a comenzar. Junto a ella, estaba Harry, Draco, Susan Bones y Terry Boot, representantes de las cuatro casas, con sus mejores promedios. Los cinco estaban observando el parque del colegio, e intentando determinar cual era el padre de quien. Cinco cabezas rojizas estaban sentados casi a primera fila, junto a algunos miembros de la Orden, como Tonks y Moody. Hermione sintió la mano de Harry aprisionar la suya e forma de apoyo y pudo sentir una rebelde lágrima recorrer silenciosa su mejilla.

"es hora de ir yendo" – Anunció Terry que se había aproximado a la puerta en cuando Minerva McGonagall apareció. Él salió primero seguido de Susan y Draco.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Guin" – Dijo la mujer con una sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias madrina."

"Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí" – Dijo Harry en un susurro que tuvo intención de no ser escuchado.

"Vamos, es hora de comenzar"

"...Todos los alumnos de esta generación han sido especiales a su manera y forma. Cada uno ha brindado su cualidad para crecer un poco más cada día, cada año. Pero aquí se bifurca el camino. Después del día de hoy, cada uno de estos chicos será un adulto, deberá velar por si mismos y respetar cada una de sus decisiones. Dejarán de ser respaldados por sus amigos y casas como hasta el día de ayer, aunque nunca deben olvidar que siempre serán lo que aquí fueron. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Cuando salgan al mundo, esas palabras nombres o distinciones serán parte de una sola, Hogwarts." – Dumbledore hizo silencio y sonrió a su lado. Estaba de pie frente al atril, detrás suyo, cada uno de los profesores, los jefes de las casas en el centro. Pero los lugares del centro estaban vacíos, ambos pertenecientes a los directivos del colegio, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. – "como he dicho antes, todos son especiales a su manera, y estoy de acuerdo en que deberían ser premiados por sus cualidades especiales. Pero si así fuera, el día no alcanzaría ni tampoco las menciones. Desafortunadamente, solo entregaremos los premios generales que corresponden a los mejores promedios de cada casa, a los premios anuales y... uno más que será descubierto a su debido tiempo." – Sonrió el director. – "ahora voy a pedir que por favor, ingresen los representantes de cada casa."

McGonagall ingresó primero, y detrás de ella los cinco chicos. Harry se colocó detrás de todo, junto con Hermione y no subió al escenario con los otros cuatro. Él era el premio anual pero no era el mejor promedio de Gryffindor. Hermione, Draco, Susan y Terry cargaban cada uno su impecable uniforme con el emblema de sus respectivas casas y una bandera de la casa con su mástil. Instantáneamente los presentes se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a los abanderados.

"He aquí a los mejores promedios de cada casa. Para Hufflepuff, leales, justos y pacientes... Susan Bones. Para Ravenclaw, inteligentes y con una gran capacidad de memoria... Terry Boot. Para Slytherin, Astutos por sobre todas las cosas, pero amigos reales... Draco Malfoy. Para Gryffindor, Valientes, de gran corazón y leales a sus principios y sentimientos... Hermione Granger."

Cuando iban siendo nombrados, dejaban sus respectivos mástiles sobre el césped que quedaban de pie como por arte de magia, y se acercaban a sus jefes de casas para recibir un pequeño cuadro con sus nombres, la casa y su escudo, el promedio y una frase.

Los aplausos se agravaron cuando Hermione fue nombrada a último lugar. Algunos de los presentes se pararon sobre las sillas, (léase gemelos Weasley). Cuando los aplausos se comenzaron a desvanecer, cada uno de los nombrados dejó su y luego se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Hermione entre Harry y Draco.

"Estas más hermosa que nunca" – Le susurró Harry al oído sin dejar de ver a Dumbledore que continuaba hablando.

"Gracias mi vida" – Le respondió ella, tomando su mano que reposaba en la pierna de ella.

"... Bien, el segundo premio que se será entregado es para los dos premios anuales. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger" – Ambos subieron al escenario donde no solo los esperaba Dumbledore sino que todos los profesores esperaban para estrechar sus manos con esos dos ejemplos. Minerva y Dumbledore eran últimos de la larga cola de profesores. Increíblemente, Snape estrechó fuertemente la mano de Harry, pero esta vez sin deseos de lastimarlo.

"Bien hecho Potter." – Pronunció entre dientes. Al parecer le había costado decirlo.

"Gracias profesor" – Dijo Harry continuó aceptando las felicitaciones de los demás profesores.

"Te felicito Harry, tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti, y yo me siento honrado de ser tu amigo..."

"Eres mi familia Remus" – Respondió Harry.

"Harry Potter, eres un orgullo" – Minerva se había permitido decir el nombre del chico sin problemas y se había atrevido además a abrazarlo. – "Eres nuestro orgullo, Harry" – Y por una extraña razón, Harry entendió a que se refería esa mujer. Y sonrió aceptando el abrazo.

"Harry, yo le entregué el mismo premio a tus padres hace tiempo ya. Y estoy muy orgulloso y honrado de poder hacerlo también contigo. Ha sido un placer tenerte como mi alumno y bajo mi cuidado" – Dijo el viejo pero alegre director de Hogwarts. Acto seguido le tendió una pequeña caja con diminuta bisagras, y la tapa abierta, que dejaba ver una gran medalla de oro del tamaño de un puño cerrado.

"Muchísimas gracias, señor"

En cuanto los aplausos volvieron a cesar, esta vez con un poco mas de entusiasmo y alegría al ver quienes eran los premiados, fue Minerva la tomó la palabra.

"Ahora, nombraremos a los estudiantes para que se acerquen a recibir sus diplomas. Tal y como fueron nombrados la primera vez, que ingresaron al colegio." – Sacó un pergamino y acomodando sus anteojos comenzó a nombrar uno por uno. – "Abbot, Hannah; Bones, Susan; Boot, Terry; Brown, Lavander; Bulstrode, Milicent; Corner, Michael; Crabbe, Vincent; Finigan, Seamus; Finch-Fletchley, Justin; Goldstein, Anthony; Goyle, Gregory; Granger, Hermione; Jones, Megan; Le, Su; Longbottom, Neville; MacMillan, Ernie; Malfoy, Draco; Nott, Theodore; Patil, Padma; Patil, parvatil; Potter, Harry; Smith, Zacharias; Thomas, Dean; Weasley, Ronald; Zabini, Blaise."

A medid que iban siendo nombrados se acercaban a recibir el diploma de manos de sus respectivos jefes de casa. Cuando el último nombrado volvió a su asiento, McGonagall enrollo nuevamente el pergamino y regresó a su lugar. Entones Dumbledore se puso de pie nuevamente para volver a hablar.

"En verdad es una generación especial" – Agregó en voz baja, como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta pero que era lo bastante fuerte como para que se escuchara con el hechizo _sonorus_. – "Ahora que ya todos tienen sus respectivos diplomas creo que es momento de llamar al vocero de este año. Damas y caballeros, Harry Potter" – Una vez más y si pérdida de entusiasmo, los aplausos volvieron a escucharse.

"Gracias." – Pronunció el chico, luego de acercarse la varita a su garganta y pronunciar el mismo hechizo que Dumbledore para que todos fueran capaces de escuchar sus palabras. – "Para serles honesto, he estado trabajando en mi discurso bastante tiempo, y debo decir que fue una de las tareas más difíciles, y créanme que es mucho decir cuando tienes a profesores como la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Snape, sin ir más lejos" – Los alumnos se rieron con ganas al igual que algunos profesores, incluida McGonagall. – "Pero bien, como iba diciendo, me ha sido difícil escribir algo que pudiera servir para esta ocasión. Todos aquí presentes sabemos que es lo que nos espera en cuanto salgamos por última de Hogwarts. Quizá algunos vuelvan, pero no como estudiantes, tal vez otros, sean recordados por mucho tiempo y puede ser incluso que muchos sean olvidados por las próximas generaciones. Desde que entré a Hogwarts, he vivido siempre con una filosofía que me ha servido bastante y me gustaría que ustedes también la tengan en cuenta. La vida es hoy, y no debes dejar que otros te hagan sentir menos. Eso me ha ayudado, sí, pero creo que no lo hubiera descubierto de no haber sido por dos personas que hasta el día de hoy me acompañan, y que espero nunca deje de ser así. Ellos fueron mi inspiración y aún lo crean o no, no sería quien soy sin ellos. Son mi esperanza y mi soporte. Y eso lo encontré solo aquí. Sé que todos han encontrado lo mismo aquí, tal vez apenas ingresaron en el colegio, como yo, tal vez cuando ya lo estaban terminando. Lo importante es haberlo encontrado." – Hizo una pausa y fijo su mirada donde Hermione y Ron y luego sobre Draco. – "Hoy estoy aquí como un estudiante más, porque eso es lo soy, y lo que fui. Nunca dejé de ser Harry. Y los que de verdad me conocen saben quien soy más allá de la publicidad que tengo desde mi primer año de vida. Hoy quiero decirles, que a partir de este momento y como Dumbledore dijo, saldremos al mundo como uno solo, y que debemos ser fuertes contra las adversidades que vendrán, tengan fe en ustedes mismos y nunca, nunca dejen derribarse, porque no se sabe quien puede caer por tu caída. Felicitaciones, generación 2004... ahora vamos por nuestro destino." – Sin mas, se giró y con una sonrisa hacia su director y jefa de casa se retiró hacia su asiento. No terminó de sentarse que Ron ya le estaba despeinando el cabello y Hermione lo besaba tiernamente en los labios. Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse una vez más e incluso se pusieron de pie para acentuar el entusiasmo.

"Ahora sí, el último premio, será para la casa que ha ganado la copa en los últimos siete años consecutivos. Que por supuesto no es otra que Gryffindor" – Los estudiantes de la casa se acercaron a recibir la gran copa. – "Muchas felicidades leones, se la han ganado"

Luego de la recepción los padres de los alumnos tenían permitido conocer el colegio de su hijo o hija, claro está, aquellos que no lo conocían. En cuanto la multitud se disolvió para diferentes sectores Ginny comenzó a observar entre las pocas personas para ver si él estaba aún allí. Efectivamente, allí estaba, su cabellera rubia era inconfundible y su elegancia resaltaba de entre todos como una rosa roja en medio de un montón de margaritas. Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, quería acercarse y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, pero no podía, sus padres estaban ahí y a pesar de todo, no quería su amor quedara mal parado frente ellos. Así que respirando hondo y arreglando las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido de raso verde pálido, comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Un par de pasos antes inhaló todo el aire que pudo, levantó su barbilla y enderezó lo más posible su espalda.

Draco estaba hablando con sus padres, o mejor dicho, escuchaba a su madre hablarle a su padre sobre la cena familiar que quería organizar para homenajear a su pequeño adulto. Draco se giró apenar para ver si ella estaba cerca y algo le hizo sonreír. La vio acercarse a donde él estaba, la vio levantar su barbilla y tomar una bella pero elegante pose antes de terminar sus pasos, la vio inhalar mucho aire, estaba más que nerviosa.

"Madre" – Llamó Draco. Narcisa, al instante dejó de hablar para prestar atención a su hijo, y Lucius también lo hizo. El hombre, a pesar de su pierna las timada y su apoyo con el bastón se lo veía impecable y mas que elegante. Lucius era una persona que no importaba como se encontraba, tenía la capacidad de sobresalir de entre los demás, algo que Draco había heredado sin lugar a dudas.

"Dime hijo" – Sonrió la mujer con encanto.

"Quiero presentarles a alguien." – En cuanto terminó de decir la frase, Ginny ya estaba junto a ellos. Draco sonrió un poco más al notar que se encontraba un poco pálida.

"buenas tardes, y felicitaciones por el egreso..." – No supo saber si debía decirle, Malfoy, Draco o Mi vida. así que no dijo nada.

"Gracias." – Muy despacio, sintió como una mano fría pero tan cálida para ella se hacía dueña de la suya propia. – "Madre, Padre, ella es Virginia Weasley..."

"Ya lo sabemos querido" – Narcisa no tenía ningún problema con los Weasley, Lucius era el de la eterna rivalidad, y cuando vio que Draco no solo la presentaba sino que también la tomaba de la mano delicadamente, temió por Lucius. Así que mientras ella hablaba, observaba de reojo la actitud de su esposo.

"¿A que viene la presentación?" – Lucius sonó desconfiado, pero extrañamente sereno. Algo que su familia sabía distinguir a la perfección cuando quería sonar sarcástico o sorprendido, aunque no muchas veces se lo haya visto de esa forma.

"Es que..." – Draco no sabía como decirlo. Y observaba como Ginny se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida. Aumentó la presión en su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. – "Virginia y yo, estamos... saliendo" – Terminó la oración, rogando a Merlín y a todo aquel que lo escuchara para que su padre no reaccionara de la peor forma.

"Saliendo." – Susurró Lucius, no pudiendo creerlo. Miró a Ginny de arriba abajo, llevaba un vestido verde pálido de seda ajustado al torso y flojo en la falda, larga hasta la rodilla. Con dos tiras gruesas que le sujetaban el vestido a los hombros. Llevaba unas sandalias delicadas, verde oscuro y el cabello suelto, con pequeños destellos dorados en él que hacían relucir el hermoso color rojo fuego. Era muy bella, aún con sus pecas decorando toda su nariz y parte de sus mejillas y sus ojos azules oscuros y en forma gatunos le daban la imagen misteriosa y seductora perfecta.

"Padre..." – Draco quiso decir algo antes de que Ginny comenzara a quejarse por la forma escrutadora de su padre.

"¿Puedes tener hijos?" – Dijo Lucius Malfoy interrumpiendo a su hijo y ganado un leve golpe en la costilla del lado en que se encontraba Narcisa.

"¿Disculpe?" – Fue todo lo que Ginny logró decir.

"Que si puedes tener hijos. Si vas a ser la novia de MI hijo, necesito que puedas darme nietos"

"Aún no estamos pensando en eso padre" – Respondió Draco, pero Ginny apretó la mano de él para que no interrumpiera. Ya no le tenía miedo, lo había conocido en su época de colegio. ¿no?"

"Le aseguro que sí puedo tener hijos. Pero le pediría que no acara ese tema relucir. Considero que somos muy jóvenes para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, aún no he terminado el colegio y primero pienso en el casamiento. Uno decente y sin rumores por ahí."

"Entonces me estas diciendo que quieres casarte con Draco" – Respondió Lucius, en este momento, tanto él como Ginny se habían olvidado de sus respectivas parejas.

"Eso, sería cuando ambos estemos preparados, listos y por sobre todas las cosas enamorados como para hacerlo..."

"Entonces no estas enamorada de él como para casarte ahora, interesante"

"Esas palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Yo amo a su hijo, y lo respeto por sobre todas las cosas. Lo que menos deseo es hacerle algún mal a él. Soy una persona con principios y pretendo continuar teniéndolos hasta el día que me case, y después también."

"Suponiendo que se dé la posibilidad de que Draco te elija como su esposa..." – Ginny vio venir la siguiente pregunta de Lucius como quien ve venir la tormenta cuando levanta la vista al cielo.

"Si fuera así, no dejaría mi vida por él. Fui Virginia Weasley antes y lo seré aún cargando con el apellido Malfoy. Tengo una familia y amigos ahora y los tendré entonces. No dejaré tampoco de seguir mi sueño que es el de convertirme en la mejor sanadora de todo el mundo mágico, con o si esposo, con o sin hijos."

"Virginia Weasley" – Lucius se aproximó tanto a ella que por un momento creyó lo peor. Lucius al escuchar esas palabras recordó a aquella niña que le iluminó la vida, que le hizo ser una mejor persona, aquella que amor primero y que amará por siempre. – "Bienvenida a la familia Malfoy" – Sin mas extendió la mano para tomar la de ella, y besarla delicadamente.

"Gracias, creo"

* * *

Hermione y Harry estaban platicando con la familia Weasley presente cuando el indeseado tema surgió en la conversación. Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la señora Weasley de no dejar a ninguno de ellos participar en la guerra, pero Hermione opinaba lo contrario, ella quería estar allí, necesitaba hacerlo y no iba a recibir un no como respuesta y Ron estaba exactamente en la misma situación que ella.

"Hermione, querida, debes comprender que es muy peligroso que estén allí..."

"con todo respeto, señora Weasley. Pero yo DEBO estar allí, como reencarnación que soy. Y créame que lo que menos quiero es que haya personas lastimadas o peor..." – Hermione estaba muy seria, aunque era común verla sería en situaciones que ameritaban estarlo. Parecía estar distinta, y Harry lo había notado completamente. Hermione estaba cambiada, madura... porque a pesar de ser más que responsable en la escuela y con asuntos referidos a Voldemort, ella seguía siendo una niña. Pero ahora, había madurado y era toda una adulta y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, no era la única. Ginny estaba madurando también, incluso Luna era más seria y coherente la mayoría del tiempo. Ron, que era temerario pro bastantes cosas, había optado por hacer a un lado esos temores, enfrentarlos y vencerlos en lugar de huir de ellos. Ya no hacía cosas precipitadas como solía hacer con Harry, era una persona pensante. Y Draco Malfoy. Valla si había cambiado. Era, pues, una persona.

"Harry, debemos irnos" – Pronunció Ron. Harry volvió de sus pensamientos para observar su entorno. Molly Weasley estaba seria y se notaba en su mirada una mezcla de temor y enfado. Los Gemelos Weasley, ya no hacían sus acostumbradas bromas, pero su rostro denotaba seriedad y aún así orgullo por su pequeño hermano. El señor Weasley estaba tan serio como su esposa pero su mirada era indescifrable.

"¿qué sucedió?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Debemos ser informados de los sucesos" – Explicó Hermione, detrás de ellos, a un par de pasos solamente, se acercaban Ginny y Draco. Un poco más lejos, estaban Tonks, Remus y Susan Grim, platicando muy juntos.

"¿Dónde está Dumbledore?" – Preguntó Harry otra vez.

"Nos espera en la oficina." – Respondió Draco que había llegado a escuchar la pregunta de Harry, que al parecer había sido algo más alto que la anterior.

Sin mas, Harry se encaminó hacia la oficina del director. Minerva McGonagall se les unió en el último pasillo, y se sorprendió al notar la forma en que el grupo se movía. Harry al frente y detrás de él, el resto de las personas pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix, como si se tratara de un líder y sus seguidores. La mujer sonrió triste, esto iba a ser la última vez que vería esta situación. Muchos de ellos caería, muchos de ellos terminarían mal.

"El director nos espera en la oficina"

* * *

Esa noche, luego de tanto meditar, caminar en círculos y discusiones entre los seis miembros del ED, cientos de lechuzas volaron a diferentes direcciones de todo Gran Bretaña. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no debía haber duda en las decisiones. Aquel que esté dispuesto a darlo todo, aquel que no tenga deseos de ser esclavo de la oscuridad vendría al encuentro. Dentro de dos días, Hogwarts, el colegio más prestigioso de todo el mundo mágico sería readaptado como campo de entrenamiento para los jóvenes del ED.

No hubo mucha plática durante la cena, ninguno podía hablar mucho luego de la decisión. Los jóvenes miembros de la Orden volvieron a sus hogares prometiendo volver para la hora del entrenamiento. Luna había ido con su padre y no pudo asistir a la entrega de diplomas de Ron, pero sí estuvo en la discusión sobre si era bueno o no dejarlos participar, claro que lo hizo vía chimenea.

Ron y Ginny no necesitaron volver a su casa para estar con sus familias, porque toda ella estaba involucrada en la Orden y por lo tanto en aquella silenciosa cena. Hermione, era otro tema. Y Harry... bueno, no quería volver a casa de sus tíos. Ya no quería volver a verlos, nunca mas en su vida.

Hermione se puso de pie y se alejó del salón comedor llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, no le importó que la observaran. Harry la vio, siguió cada uno de sus pasos y en cuanto Hermione atravesó las puertas volvió su mirada al plato casi intacto y regresó a su rutinario movimiento del tenedor sobre la comida.

"Necesitas comer algo" – La voz sonó lejana, y sin embargo se volvió a ver quien había hablado.

"No me importa" – Respondió seco Harry.

"¿Te sientes mal?" – Sonaba inocente pero Harry sabía perfectamente que no lo era, todo menos inocencia poseía esa pregunta.

"¿Tu que crees?" – El silencio que era corrompido por el sonido de los cubiertos sobre el plato se volvió solemne. Todos se dedicaron a observar y escuchar la conversación.

"No se. ¿por qué no me lo dices?"

"Me gustaría que por un momento, dejaras el sarcasmo. Estoy arto, de todo ¿oíste? TODO. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella. Porque el mal nacido tiene que venir a fastidiar nuestras vidas solo por su estúpido e insulso deseo de gobernar al mundo¿QUE DIABLOS GANA CON ESO? A SÍ, YA RECUERDO, MATARNOS A TODOS, HACER QUE VIDAS INOCENTES DEJEN DE EXISTIR PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN LA CONTRA, MATAR A HERMIONE." – Harry golpeó tan fuerte la mesa que los vasos se volcaron los platos saltaron y varios cubiertos cayeron al suelo.

"Esa es exactamente la misma reacción de James ¿lo sabes?"

"YA NO QUIERO SER COMO ÉL, YA NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE ME PAREZCO A ÉL PORQUE NO SOY NI UNA PIZCA COMO ÉL... YO TIENGO MIEDO, mucho miedo"

"el miedo no es malo Harry. El miedo te hace humano" – Respondió sereno.

"Disculpa que no te crea Albus." – Harry se encaminó hacia el pasillo. – "Hace un par de horas acabo de convocar a cientos de niños para una batalla perdida" – Y sin mas salió dejando al resto sorprendidos o asustado y algunos las dos cosas.

"Temo decirlo pero siento que por alguna razón Tagus tiene razón" – Fue lo que murmuró Draco.

"No comiences Grim. Harry tiene un serio problema de autoestima en este preciso momento." – Restó Ron, pero se notaba por su mirada que sentía que Harry tenía razón. La guerra parecía estar del lado contrario.

"Yo creo, que Harry va a estar mejor cuando lleguemos a la isla. Si eso no lo hace sentir mejor, entonces..." – El director se silenció un momento. Sus rasgos se envejecieron de pronto a gran velocidad y la luz de su mirada se apagó.

"¿entonces señor?" – Preguntó Ginny

"Entonces, no quiero pensar en eso."

* * *

Harry llegó a su cuarto en tiempo record. Ya no quería pensar en nada... y sin embargo todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era Voldemort.

"maldito seas" – Dijo descargando su furia contra la puerta. Golpeándola con tanta fuerza que se salió de su lugar.

"¿Harry?" – La voz de Hermione vino desde la habitación y con ella se escuchó el llanto de uno de los mellizos.

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó Harry. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón con las manos cubriendo su rostro. – "Ya no puedo mas Mione" – Fue un susurro, casi inaudible, pero Hermione pudo escucharlo de todos modos.

"Lo sé Harry. Tampoco yo." – sintió el llanto del bebe más cerca de él y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con su esposa y le pequeño James en brazos. – "¿Lo sostienes un momento? Creo que Lily también se despertó." – Harry no respondió pero estiró los brazos para tomar al pequeño. Casi al instante James se tranquilizó y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de la mano de Harry.

"Hola pequeño" – Saludó Harry. – "¿Papá te despertó?" – El pequeño lo observó con seriedad a los ojos y luego con su pequeña manita acarició la mejilla de su padre.

"Abi" – dijo juguetonamente.

"Como lo siento Jimmy"

"Harry, por favor" – Pidió Hermione que efectivamente cargaba con Lily en brazos y caminaba hacia los dos hombres de su familia. – "Por favor, los niños sienten todo"

"Si, tienes razón. Es que... me siento tan impotente, tan... me siento peor de lo que creí que iba a sentirme luego de enviar las cartas"

"También yo Harry, pero fue elección de mi abuelo también, pero en especial de ellos. No tiene obligación de venir y lo sabes..."

"Pero vendrán."

"Eso me temo. Lo que debemos hacer en ese caso es prepararnos lo mejor posible para el hecho que sucederá sin remedio"

"Por ellos" – dijo señalando a los pequeños.

"por ellos"

* * *

El día no era el mejor para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Pero aún así, ya no se podría volver a dormir. La luz del crepúsculo era muy débil y mostraba que faltaba aún un par de horas para que el sol iluminara el día. Se desperezó en la cama, tenía pensado quizá quedarse un poco más en ella, abrazar a su compañera hasta cansarse y luego bajar a desayunar. Pero allí estaba ella, tan tranquila descansando, y se lo merecía. Toda la noche en vela, por culpa del temor y los nervios que tenía. No pudo dormirse hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana y no sería justo de parte de él que la despertara solo porque él no podía dormir más.

Besó delicadamente la frente de ella, acomodó un mechó que cubría su rostro y salió de la cama, directo a la sala que compartía con el resto de sus amigos.

Cerró la puerta muy despacio para no despertarla y acomodándose la bata de cama firmemente se acercó a la sala. No había nadie allí, claro que no. era domingo, y aún no amanecía. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y colocó sus piernas sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente a él. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado. Cansado de la presión, del trabajo, del continuo escrutinio. Estaba cansado del aparentar y ya no quería hacerlo. Cansado de luchar por lo que deseaba tanto para él como para ella. Y aún así no podía rendirse. Era una promesa que se había hecho hacía tiempo.

Estiró sus brazos en el aire y abrió los ojos hacia la ventana. ¿cuánto tiempo había estado allí con los ojos cerrados?

Una puerta que conducía a uno de los dormitorios estaba entreabierta y de allí se podía escuchar el murmullo mas que conocido para él. Muy despacio se acercó a la puerta abriéndola lentamente para que no hiciera ruido. Sonrió al descubrir que sus oídos no estaban equivocados, allí estaba ella sonriendo al pequeño juguete que colgaba desde la cabecera de la cuna.

"¿qué pasa pequeña? Tus padres son unos descuidados" – susurró mientras tomaba en brazos la pequeña Lily y la sacaba de la habitación. Antes de salir tomó su varita y con un par de movimientos unas chispas de luces se dirigieron a la cuna de Lily. – "será mejor que vayamos fuera"

La niña sonrió a su padrino con alegría mientras jugaba ahora con el cabello platinado y largo.

Para las siete de la mañana el sol ya estaba iluminando la sala común y todo el cielo. En ese momento Draco decidió que ya era hora de desayunar. Colocó a una tranquila Lily sobre el sillón y llamó al elfo doméstico que se encargaba de cuidar a los niños.

"Dobby" – llamó con cuidado. Un _plop _poco después dio la señal de que el elfo había llegado ante el llamado.

"Señor Draco Malfoy¿en qué puede ayudarlo Dobby?" – preguntó algo tímido

"¿Podrías traer el desayuno para mi y la niña?" – Pidió amable.

"Claro señor Draco Malfoy, Dobby lo hará enseguida"

"Oye¿por qué no me despertaste?" – La voz de Ginny se escuchó poco después de desaparecer Dobby.

"Hola vida, no quería hacerlo. Te vi tan cansada anoche" – Ginny besó los labios de Draco y escuchó las quejas de Lily a su lado.

"No, niña. Él es mío primero" – Bromeó Ginny alzando a la beba. – "¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu cuna durmiendo?" – La bebé pronunció un par de palabras ininteligibles que solo hicieron reír a Ginny. "¿No me digas?" – Ginny se volteó a ver a Draco quien estaba sentado con una pierna sobre la otra formando un cuatro, y los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo del sillón, observando atentamente y con una pícara sonrisa la interacción entre su ahijada y si novia. – "¿Pediste el desayuno ya?"

"Solo para mi y Lily. En cuanto vuelva Dobby, le pides el tuyo."

"creo que pido el de todos... no creo que puedan dormir mucho más" – En cuanto terminó de decir eso, Ron apareció rascándose la nuca aún con el pijama puesto.

"Diablos, últimamente odio las noches" – Resopló acercándose a donde los demás. – "¿Harry y Hermione siguen durmiendo?"

"Eso parece... pero creo que Harry le ha ayudado a dormir a Hermione."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Lily estaba despierta cuando me levanté y hacía ruido aunque no lloraba. Y Hermione suele despertarse ante la menor inquietud de los niños."

"Si Hermione estaba mal ni me quiero imaginar como estará Harry"

"Estoy bien, al menos mejor que ayer" – Dijo el aludido con Jimmy en brazos. – "pero es verdad, le di a Hermione una poción para dormir. No se veía nada bien"

"Me imagino. La pobre debe estar peor que cualquiera de nosotros." – Ron quitó a james de los brazos de Harry y se sentó con él en el otro sillón simple. – "En verdad estoy muy preocupado por ella, pero también lo estoy por ti, Harry"

"Estoy bien. Ya les dije. Es que a veces tengo esos ataques de impotencia que no puedo controlar y Albus no ayuda para nada."

"¿Creen que mañana vendrán los chicos?" - Preguntó Ginny con cuidado y unos minutos después del silencio que había empezado a reinar.

"No lo sé. Y en verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso ahora" – Respondió Harry.

El desayuno vino rápidamente e instantes después Dobby regresó con el del resto. Aún así Hermione no despertaba y Harry no quería despertarla tampoco. Se la veía muy plácidamente dormida, como un ángel caído del cielo, pensaba Harry.

Para la media mañana, Harry pidió a los demás que si por favor podían quedarse con los mellizos mientras él repasaba unos nuevos hechizos y contra maleficios para practicar el día siguiente.

Sentado en el escritorio de la habitación que compartía con su familia, Harry no podía concentrarse mucho en esos hechizos y contra maleficios. De vez en cuando se giraba para ver a Hermione respirar pausadamente o moverse suavemente. Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo, dejó l oque estaba haciendo y se acercó a la cama doble en donde Hermione reposaba dormida. Se sentó en su costado de la cama y encaró a Hermione que para ese momento, tenía el rostro hacia él. Muy despacio, acercó su mano más próxima hacia su mejilla y corrió un mechón castaño del rostro tostado de su esposa.

"Eres lo más importante que tengo Mione." – Le susurró delicadamente. Se acercó a ella le besó la mejilla con cuidado de no despertarla.

En cuanto se separó de ella, la puerta se abrió casi sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo Harry logró oírlo sin problema. Se volteó para ver quien era la persona que entraba a la habitación y pudo descubrir que no era otro que Dumbledore. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó de la cama luego de volver a acomodar el mismo mechón castaño.

"Harry, necesito hablar contigo" – Dijo el anciano. Harry no respondió pero lo siguió fuera del cuarto, en donde, por actos del destino, la sala común estaba desierta.

"Te escucho" – Dijo de forma despreocupada.

"Harry, cuando viajemos al EGEO, las personas que allí verás..."

"Sé que allí están mis padres, y mi madrina" – Completó Harry.

"¿No te sientes extraño al saber que ellos están vivos?" – Preguntó el director de Hogwarts. Al parecer, y para desconcierto de Harry, estaba sorprendido.

"En realidad, ya no hay mucho que me sorprenda. ¿No le parece? A los once años, cuando creí que mi vida no tendría un vuelco ni nada nuevo, de pronto aparece Hagrid y me dice que soy un mago. ¿Cómo cree que podría caerme eso a mí. Que mis padres no eran unos malos padres que se mataron en un accidente de autos, sino que eran excelentes personas, poderosos magos y a quienes mató un loco sediento de poder?" – Harry miró por la ventana y volvió a suspirar. – "No, creo que para esta altura estoy curado de sustos, Albus"

"Harry, uno nunca está preparado para todo... aunque puedo decir claramente que tu pareces llevártelas bastante bien"

"Ese crédito no es todo mío. Escucha, dentro de un par de días viajaremos al EGEO, allí podré ver a mis padres, pero si ellos estuvieran tan dispuesto a verme ¿no crees que estarían aquí? Al menos yo considero eso"

"Ellos no podían ser vistos Harry. Se suponía que estarían muertos y..."

"Y dentro de una semana o el tiempo que sea hasta el día D, ellos serán vistos por muchas personas, demasiadas. Además, estamos solos aquí, solo está la Orden del Fénix, a la que casualmente ellos pertenecen."

"¿qué quieres decir, que ellos no quieren verte?"

"Yo no lo dije, pero da a pensar ¿no crees?" – Sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta de su cuarto a terminar con unas cuantas cosas. – "Sé que mantienes contacto con ellos Albus, te pido por favor que les hagas saber que al menos tienen dos preciosos nietos."

"Harry, son tus padres..."

"Hasta donde yo y el mundo sabe, ellos están muertos y no he visto nada que confirme lo contrario. El único que puedo considerar un padre es Remus Lupin." – Nada más. eso fue lo último que dijo, y en ningún momento aumentó el tono de voz o habló de forma agresiva o defensiva. No. El tono era monótono y despreocupado.

Harry cerró despacio la puerta del cuarto y se encontró con su pequeña lechuza blanca esperando del otro lado de la ventana, paciente por que alguien le abra y poder entregar la carta que cargaba con ella.

"Hedwig. ¿Traes algo de Luna?" – Preguntó en cuanto la lechuza entró a la habitación y se posó rápidamente en el hombro de Harry. La lechuza picoteó orgullosa la oreja de Harry y luego extendió la pata en donde colgaba el pergamino. – "Gracias amiga, toma esto" – buscó entre uno de los cajones del escritorio hasta dar con una bolsa de gomas para lechuzas. – "Disfrútalas" – Sin mas Hedwig salió del lugar.

Harry se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio y extendió el pergamino.

_Querido Tagus, encontré la forma, ya sabes donde y cuando. Solo tú._

_Mole._

No decía más, y no necesito hacerlo para que Harry comprendiera a la perfección de que hablaba su amiga.

"Eres excepcional" – susurró para él mismo. Tomó su varita y su capa y salió del lugar directo a Hogsmead.

En cuanto llegó a las calles se dirigió a La Cabeza de Cerdo, para usar la chimenea. Al ingresar saludó con la mano al barman y caminó directo hacia una de la habitaciones para utilizar viajar. Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu e ingresó al a chimenea. Arrojó los polvos y dijo fuerte y claro el lugar de encuentro.

"Te tardaste" – Sonrió Luna frente a la chimenea.

"Lo siento, estuve hablando con Albus."

"Comprendo." – Luna se volteó y caminó hacia la primera puerta de la habitación en que estaban ambos. – "Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo"

"¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?"

"Debemos ir a la habitación." – En cuanto los dos chicos salieron de esa pequeña habitación Harry tuvo que agudizar la vista dada la oscuridad del pasillo.

"No recordaba tanta oscuridad aquí"

"mi amigo, es Grimmauld Place. ¿qué esperabas?"

"Tienes razón" – Caminaron despacio por el Hall de entrada en donde de seguro podría despertar la señora Black si no tenían cuidado. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y de allí a la ultima habitación. La de Sirius.

"Hay que tomar tres cosas. Una de ellas es un poco de ropa, su varita y los espejos." – explicó la chica recorriendo la habitación con la mirada mientras Harry sentía débilmente y buscaba las cosas requeridas.

"¿Algo más?"

"no. ahora hay que irnos." – Harry y Luna salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la cocina. – "Harry, esto es difícil. Encontré el hechizo del que Hermione habló." – Luna hizo silencio. – "Esta noche a media noche, debemos ir al sector de misterio, a la habitación del velo, en la primera campanada hay que beber la poción, entre la tercera y quinta hay que recitar el hechizo y luego, en la sexta hechizar el espejo y arrojarlo al velo."

"¿Y luego que?"

"Sirius tendrá seis campanadas para volver. En cuanto el espejo ingrese, deberás llamarlo..."- Otro momento de silencio. – "El resto depende de él" – Harry simplemente asintió.

"espero que funcione."

"También yo, porque no hay otra forma Harry"


	56. Chapter 54

Capítulo LIV

Solo había estado una vez en ese lugar y no fue muy placentera. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los dos años que transcurrieron, recordaba a la perfección el camino hasta la habitación circular. Y es que no era para menos. Había vivido allí las dos experiencias mas traumatizantes de su corta vida. cargaba en su mochila, los objetos que esa tarde había tomado de la habitación de Sirius, además de la poción que debían, según Luna, tomar. La capa invisible lo cubría solo a él, debido a que Luna podía pasar desapercibida en su forma de picaflor, pero él era un caballo halado.

La última esquina y eureka, la puerta que permitía entrar al cuarto circular. En ese momento se descubrió la cabeza y Luna volvió a su forma humana.

"Me siento algo mal por no poder haberle dicho a Ron." – Se sinceró Luna.

"créeme que así es mejor Mole" – Tomó la perilla y la giró para que ambos pudieran entrar. – "¿Recuerdas el hechizo de Hermione?"

"Síp, yo pruebo aquí y tu aquella." – Luna caminó a la primera puerta no antes de marcar la de la salida. En cuanto la habitación dejó de girar cada uno atravesó la puerta designada.

"No es esta. " – Confirmó Harry al salir del cuarto del tiempo, y marcado la puerta.

"Tampoco esta. Era la del estanque con los cerebros" – Explicó ella frunciendo el seño recordando ese año. La habitación volvió a girar y ellos a elegir otro par de puertas. Harry ingresó precisamente a la habitación en donde descasaban las miles de profecías y no decidió dar mas de dos pasos para regresar, marcando la puerta una vez más. Antes de cerrarla encontró la Luna pateando la puerta que se suponía debía haber abierto.

"¿Luna?"

"Es la maldita puerta que no se decide a abrir." – Se quejó. Acto seguido dio un suspiro y marcó la puerta observando como Harry hacía lo mismo. – "Vamos a las siguientes dos"

"Aquí" – Anunció Harry, abriendo la puerta y reconociendo el lugar casi al instante.

"bien, hay que darnos prisa, solo faltan diez minutos para la media noche." – Apresuró Luna, entrando a correr bancos abajo hasta llegar al pie del velo. – "Harry, no los escuches" – Advirtió serena.

"No, vamos." – Harry dejó la mochila en el suelo junto a Luna y abrió el cierre para tomar las cosas necesarias, mientras que Luna tomaba de su bolsillo un pergamino viejo y amarillento. – "¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"Lo primero será preparar la poción..."

"Creí que ya estaba lista"

"Lo está, pero es como la multijugos, hay que agregar el ingrediente al final. Toma de la bolsa de terciopelo, las tres hojas de bambú seco y échalas en el frasco. Cuenta cinco segundos y bátela." – Harry asintió realizando lo que Luna le había dicho que hiciera.

"Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco" – Harry entonces comenzó a batir la poción hasta que el frasco se tornó de un color rosa fuerte.

"Espero que no te importe el color." – Bromeó la chica.

"Vamos Mole, no hay tiempo." – Harry corroboró con el reloj de pulsera de ella. Casi al instante la primera campanada sonó. Harry tomó la mitad del frasco entregando a Luna el resto para que también lo bebiera.

"El hechizo" – murmuró ella. Harry se colocó junto a ella y en cuanto la tercera campanada de oyó ambos empezaron a recitar las palabras que allí estaba escritas. – "_Freu dermac gis tyio a ser tsamer bopza dimar geruom... trea bui sis ger zasrea homus viverum cae limbo yaz_" – Harry tomó el espejo justo cuando la quinta campanada se dejó de escuchar y lo arrojó hacia el velo. El espejo lo atravesó en el instante en que la sexta campanada comenzaba. – "Ahora es tu turno Harry"

"Sirius, Sirius, responde" – Harry llamaba por el otro espejo. – "Quiero hablar con Sirius Black. Sirius Orión Black" – Nada, y ya estaba sonando la octava campanada. – "Vamos, Padfoot, te necesito. Todos lo hacemos, vamos regresa amigo." – La novena, y Luna se volteó hacia la parte superior del cuarto, sintiendo la presencia de alguien allí.

"no te detengas Harry"

"Sirius, vamos... te necesito aquí... las cosas están mal y quiero que regreses...vamos, deja ese lugar, vuelve con los que te aman..."

"¿James?" – Harry logró ver neblina en el espejo pero supo que esa voz era la de Sirius... Décima.

"Sí, soy yo, Padfoot. Vamos hermano, regresa con nosotros."

"James" - La voz sonó un tanto más fuerte. – "no, James, está muerto..."

"Sirius, te ordeno que salgas de ahí, quiero que vivas para que conozcas a mis hijos, James y Lily quieres saber quien eres, vamos Sirius..." – Onceava. – "SIRIUS VAMOS, VUELVE CON NOSOTROS, SUSAN TE ESPERA TAMBIÉN, Y REMUS TE NECESITA, YO TE NECESITO... SIRIUS... ¡SIRIUS!" – La doceava campana se escuchó y Harry vio como la neblina se perdía. – "¡SIRIUS!" – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para detener la caída inevitable de sus lágrimas de derrota.

"Ya, ni que fuera sordo, Harry" – Harry levantó la cabeza y aunque la vista fuera muy borrosa, reconocería ese cuerpo en cualquier lado, su cabellera negra y larga, pero sobre todo esa voz que era tan peculiar.

Quiso dar un paso pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron y cayó al suelo. Harry corrió en su ayuda resbalando un poco.

"Volviste Sirius"

"No me perdería por nada el crecimiento de tus pequeños Harry" – Sonrió de lado, demasiado cansado.

"Espera, tengo ropa limpia para ti. Y tu varita"

"Harry, la seguridad del ministerio nos detectó. Hay que salir de aquí." – Luna venía apresurada.

"Bien, aparezcamos..."

"No.. no podemos, dentro del ministerio, Harry" – Apresuró a decir Sirius que aún le costaba el mantenerse de pie y estaba apoyado en su ahijado.

"Sí podremos. Mole, te espero en la Cabeza de Cerdo." – Luna sonrió inclinando la cabeza un poco y con un guiño desapareció.

"¿cómo es que...?"

"Luego Sirius. Sostente del banco, debo recoger las cosas." – Harry tomó su mochila e introdujo las pertenencias que habían dejado afuera. La capa se la pasó a Sirius y la mochila se la colgó en la espalda. – "Solo piensa en el Cabeza de Cerdo, no dejes que nada mas entre en tu mente." – Sirius asintió despacio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando memorizar el lugar del que Harry hablaba. Sintió la mano del chico en su hombro y una leve brisa mover sus cabellos. – "Sirius." – Murmuró Harry apretando el agarre en el hombro del aludido. Sirius lentamente abrió los ojos. – "Ya estamos a salvo"

¿"como...?" – Pero esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Se desmayó antes de terminar la pregunta. El chico negó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos ahora había recuperado algo que tanta falta le hacía.

"Será mejor que te lleve al castillo." – murmuró en el aire, y con un simple movimiento de varita Sirius quedó suspendido en el aire como si fuera cargado por una camilla invisible. Lo cubrió con la capa y caminó hacia el castillo Hogwarts.

"Tagus, estas en serios problemas" – La voz de Luna era sumamente burlona y parecía disfrutar de lo que ella estaba segura, sucedería. No pudo entrar mas de un par de pasos en el Hall de entrada.

"¿qué cosa?"

"¡Harry James Potter!" – Minerva McGonagall, seguida de Molly Weasley, Susan Grin, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks y para su gran sorpresa, Madame Pomfrey.

"buenas noches damas" – Sonrió nervioso Harry intentando ocultar su varita que aún sostenía a Sirius.

"Harry Potter, desperté y no estabas por ningún lado, tuve que llamar a Minerva y a la señora Weasley. ¿En que estabas pensando?" – El seño fruncido era característico en la profesora, y en la señora Weasley, aunque la mayoría de las veces no estaba dirigido a él. También solía estar presente en Madame Pomfrey e incluso, de vez en cuando en Hermione... pero allí estaba también Ginny con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, Tonksgolpeaba el suelo con su pie y sus brazos en jarra, y la profesora Grin parecía fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Lunita de mi alma.¿Hay algo que no les has dicho?"

"Oh, es que esperaba que tu lo hicieras, después de todo, tu cargas con el paquete ¿no?"

"¡Luna!" – Le retó Harry. Pero aún así no podía sacar su sonrisa del rostro. Y esto pudo descifrarlo la profesora Grin.

"Harry¿qué sucede?"

"Es que... fue idea de Luna" – Le arrojó Harry burlando a Luna.

"¿qué?"

"¡Luna¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en tu casa... esperen un momento. ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?"

"Bien, creo que _debemos_ explicarles Mole"

"¿no sería mejor que vayamos primero a la enfermería? De esa forma tu brazo no se acalambrará"

"buena idea... ¿vamos?" – Harry entró a encabezar la caravana seguido de Luna.

Mientras se dirigía a la enfermería se fueron sumando personas, léase como Draco y Ron quienes fueron despertados por Ginny y Hermione para encontrar a Harry, también estaba el señor Weasley, que fue obligado a buscar también por su esposa, Remus que estaba del otro lado del castillo buscando y que con sus sentidos desarrollados logró alcanzarlos y finalmente Dumbledore a quien fue a buscar Ginny por orden de Minerva.

"¿Se puede saber que estamos haciendo en la enfermería?" – fue la pregunta de Ron que entendía menos que ninguno, o mejor dicho que entendía nada, como el resto.

"Sí, se puede." – Harry apuntó con su varita a la primera cama y los presentes notaron como _nada_ hacía presión sobre las sábanas blancas. Acto seguido Harry movió su brazo para despertarlo. – "La cuestión es la siguiente... Luna pudo encontrar el hechizo el cual nos mencionaste Mione, y por pedido mío se encargó de la investigación de ese asunto"

"¿Qué asunto?" – Preguntó Remus que se encontraba extraño, porque podía sentir un olor muy conocido por él y que no podía relacionar con nada que allí estuviera.

"pero solo se podía realizar hoy, a media noche... así que Luna y yo nos reunimos para ponerlo en práctica" – Siguió Harry sin prestar atención a Remus.

"Harry" – fue esta vez Tonks.

"así que. Nos dirigimos a destino, no antes de tener los ingredientes. Que cuidadosamente Luna se encargó de conseguir a costa del benefactor número uno de Hogwarts, alias profesor Snape." – Se burló Harry. – "El caso es que, tuvo que preparar una poción, y luego recitar el hechizo, finalmente, el interesado lanzaría uno de los espejos y llamaría al destinatario. Que tendría solo hasta la doceava campanada para volver..."

"Harry Potter, si quieres darnos una explicación, te aseguro que no lo estás consiguiendo. Así que por el amor a todo lo mágico, explícate en español." – Se quejó Susan Grin algo exasperada.

"Mole ¿quieres?"

"No se porque eres tan complicado Tagus." – Luna respiró profundamente y largó el aire con mucho ruido. – "Trajimos a Sirius Black de vuelta"

No hubo un solo sonido. Harry amplió su sonrisa y Luna también. Hermione estaba pálida, Susan Grin muda, Remus pasaba incontablemente sus manos por el cabello, Minerva parpadeaba muy seguido, pero fue Dumbledore quien rompió el silencio.

"Harry, Luna... ¿Ustedes hicieron que?"

"Es verdad, pero pronto nos descubrieron y tuvimos que salir de allí." – contestó Luna

"¿Cómo?"

"Nos aparecimos, claro. ¿De que otra forma sino?" – Le respondió nuevamente, ahora al señor Weasley.

"¿Desde el Ministerio?"

"Sip." – Luna sentía rápidamente.

"Esto es... es..." – Remus que había creído encontrar su voz nuevamente, no sabía como hacerse expresar. Harry dio un par de pasos y se acercó a esa cama. Colocó su mano sobre el aire y simuló tomar algo. Pronto la cama que parecía carga la nada, estaba ocupada por el cuerpo de un durmiente Sirius Black.

"Creo que... creo que, ay, no se que creo" – Dumbledore si rió de la incapacidad de hablar coherentemente. Nunca le había sucedido algo semejante en todos sus años. acomodó sus gafas en forma de luna y suspiró. – "Poppy. ¿crees que puedas ver si está en condiciones?" – Preguntó aún asombrado.

"Supongo" – Susurró la enfermera.

Albus Dumbledore nunca había visto algo así, Harry Potter había superado sus expectativas desde hacía tiempo y cada vez que creía que ya nada nuevo podía sorprenderlo el muchacho volvía a impresionarlo. Vio caminar de un lado a otro de la enfermería a Madame Pomfrey, mientras cargaba con unas cuantas pociones y otras tantas cosas.

"Voy a necesitar algo de espacio y silencio. Así que todos fuera, fuera vamos" – Dijo volviendo a su estado normal de ánimo. Los presentes salieron del lugar en completo silencio y sin argumentar, Harry estaba exhausto y aunque no estaba en él demostrarlo hasta que Sirius despertara y le revolviera el cabello, solo se dedicó a suspirar.

El enfado de las damas ya había pasado a la historia y los hombres que habían estado buscando a Harry por todo el castillo ahora estaban inquietos por saber del estado actual de Sirius _Padfoot_ Black.

"no puedo creerlo, Hermano." – Dejó salir Ron. Harry estaba esperando esa frase. Siempre la esperaba cada vez que algo sucedía, con lo que sea. Y el pelinegro se alegró que esta vez no fuera la excepción. – "Es que, es algo fuera de serie. Algo que pasa una vez cada mil años"

"En realidad, es la primera vez que sucede Ron." – Explicó Hermione que aunque estaba escuchando la conversación no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta cerrada de la enfermería. – "Siempre se tuvieron hipótesis pero nunca se llegó a llevar a cabo dado que debía haber algo que pudiera comunicar el mundo de los vivos de aquel limbo."

"Y ¿Eso sería?" – Fue la pregunta incompleta de Draco.

"Los espejos." – Respondió Harry. – "Hacía tiempo, limpiando la casa de Gimmauld place encontramos uno del par de espejos de mano." – Harry rebuscó en la mochila que hasta recién se dio cuenta que aún cargaba. Le entregó los espejos a Draco y continuó la explicación. – "Mi padre y Sirius, utilizaban este par de espejos para comunicarse entre ellos cuando tenían castigos distintos. Sin embargo habían hecho un tercer espejo cuando se dieron cuenta que Snape los había descubierto y lo dejaron estratégicamente en un lugar para que lo encontrara y pensara que era solo un simple espejo."

"Entonces, el espejo que Sirius te dio cuando entramos a Quinto..."

"Si Ron. Era el espejo que había tomado Snape. Tenía los tres juntos y no supo distinguir cual era cual y seguramente creyó que el que me había dado era el verdadero."

"Es por eso que no podías comunicarte con él." – Concluyó la colorada que tenía su mentó apoyado en el hombro de Draco y observaba el espejo que él tenía.

"Exactamente. – Asintió Harry.

"Pero aquí solo hay dos espejos."

"El tercero lo tenía él encima. Sin embargo no podía comunicarme con él con ninguno de esos espejos así que, busqué el mismo hechizo que utilizaron ellos y hechicé al tercer espejo, que era el que yo tenía, para que pudiera funcionar" – Explicó calmado observando ahora uno de los pequeños espejos que tenía en sus manos.

"Corríamos con el riesgo de que el espejo que Sirius tenía con él pudiera estar roto así que debimos hacerlo." – Finalizó Luna.

"Eso fue algo muy inteligente chicos" – Los seis chicos que estaban un tanto más alejados del resto se voltearon par encontrarse con las miradas de todos los adultos que no habían dejado de prestar atención a la explicación de Harry y Luna. – "Creo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así" – confesó Dumbledore. – "De veras creo que el alumno supera al maestro en algún punto, pero nunca creí que todos ustedes pudieran superarme en tan poco tiempo, aunque, diciendo la verdad, la vejez me ha dejado fuera de carrera."

"Albus" – Se quejó Minerva. Pero debió acordar con Albus en una cosa, esos chicos ya no eran niños. Las vivencias de cada uno han hecho que crecieran a personas más eficaces. Capaces de resolver propias situaciones y que además, como grupo fueran inseparables... eso iba a traerles serios problemas algún día.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando lugar a una cansada pero sonriente enfermera. Asintió al director y dio a entender sin palabras que Sirius estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"¿Podemos pasar?" – fue lo que preguntó Harry.

"Adelante" – Asintió la mujer. Ninguno se movió de su lugar con la excepción de tres personas. Remus, Harry y Susan fueron los únicos que entraron. – "Está descansando por voluntad propia, no le he dado nada. Tampoco se ha despertado a pesar de los estudios que he realizado." – La enfermera negó levemente. – "Está más sano de lo que creí. Coloqué una poción junto a la mesa de noche, deberá tomarla cada seis horas para que recupere su peso ideal. Pero fuera de eso y su cansancio, está muy bien."

"Me alegro mucho de eso." – Dijo Dumbledore.

* * *

Era de mañana, de eso no había duda alguna, ya que el sol parecía estar desesperado en informar de la hora actual. El sonido en el gran salón era de esperarse, había muchos chicos allí, y ni siquiera era primero de septiembre. No. Esos chicos estaban allí para ser entrenados y preparados para la batalla que estaban por vivir dentro de muy poco tiempo. 

Harry no había despertado aún, y la mayoría de los presentes en el gran salón esperaban impacientes la llegada del muchacho. Las mesas había dejado su forma para adaptarse a una mejor proporción. Ya no se trataba de Gryffindor con Gryffindor, Ravenclaw con Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff con Hufflepuff y claro, Slytherin con Slytherin. En este preciso momento, todos eran parte de una sola casa, Hogwarts. Y era momento de que todos fueran tan unidos como lo eran en clase con sus compañeros de casa. Así que se decidió implementar una nueva forma de comida, una gran mesa redonda, hueca. Ahora, nadie era mejor que otro, porque todos tenían el mismo propósito en la vida, terminar con este desastroso mundo y reemplazarlo con el que siempre debió estar.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la mesa estaba atestada de alumnos entre catorce y veinte años, a pesar de todos estar al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, había algo que no comprendían. No había ningún adulto a la vista. Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, ni siquiera McGonagall, y mucho menos el indeseable de Filch y su gata. Solo estaba los antiguos y nuevos miembros del ED. Los graduados y no graduados. Aquellos que ya pertenecían a la Orden y los que no tenían ni idea de la existencia de dicha organización.

Los más cercanos a Harry, es decir, Ron y Hermione, observaban en silencio a la mesa, a los ocupantes y claro está, a la puerta.

"¿Qué crees que haya sucedido? Harry no es de llegar tarde" – Preguntó Ron, acercándose a Hermione ya que los separaba un asiento vacío. El de Harry.

"Vamos Ron, Harry siempre llega tarde. Es su costumbre" – Miró a la puerta una vez más y volvió a Ron. – "Además, creo que se quedó en la enfermería con Remus y la profesora Grin"

"Es verdad. ¿No volvió a la sala?"

"No, así que supongo que aún debe estar allí" – No fue que terminó la frase que Harry apareció en el comedor con la misma ropa de ayer y con el rostro muy cansado pero con una gran sonrisa que no se evaporó cuando vio a todos los chicos hablando entre ellos. Nadie se percató de su llegada hasta que se sentó entre Ron y Hermione.

"Parece la mesa redonda del rey Arturo ¿verdad?" – comentó Harry.

"Y tu eres ese Arturo" – Respondió Hermione

"Hermione es Guinibege y yo Lancelot... no, mejor Kay, Lancelot termina traicionando al rey por la reina" – Se corrigió Ron y acto seguido los tres comenzaron a reír tan alto que la mesa fue quedando en silencio.

"Harry" – Llamó Dean unos asientos hacia su derecha. – "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Estaba, ocupado... pero ahora no." – Respondió. Luego se quedó en silencio recordando el porque de la presencia de casi del 80 por ciento del alumnado de Hogwarts en vacaciones. – "Lamento la tardanza. Ya que estamos todos aquí, será mejor que comencemos con esto." – El silencio se hizo más pesado y Harry aguardó unos momentos para mediar sus siguientes palabras. – "Estamos en una encrucijada. La batalla esta tocando la puerta y nosotros vamos a responder. Eso no quiere decir que tengamos las de ganar. Y creo que ahí es donde reside el problema. Ellos son más, y más poderosos." – Harry miró a Hermione y ella entendió enseguida, tomando la palabra.

"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tiene un poderoso aliado. Uno tan poderoso que no es capaz de ser destruido."

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer entonces?" – Preguntó una muchacha de Hufflepuff.

"Hoy tienen la posibilidad que muchos no han tenido nunca." – La voz serena pero seria de Fred Weasley los hizo voltear. No era para nada común ver a uno de los gemelos de esa forma. – "Les dirán la verdad, algo que por experiencia propia, he deseado saber y que solo recién ahora puedo comprender. Les están dando la posibilidad de escuchar y formar parte de lo que viene. Por favor¡hagan silencio!" – Como si fuera una película muda, nadie dijo nada y solo se dirigían miradas entre ellos.

"Gracias" – Dijo dudosa Hermione y Fred sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. – "Como decía, este ser se hace llamar El Primero. Es, en realidad no es algo viviente. Adapta la forma física de todo aquello que haya muerto y tiene una gran capacidad de controlar las emociones humanas. Además de eso, tiene seguidores que se caracterizan por vestir túnicas,cual monjes, y llevar los ojos cocidos. Realmente escalofriante."

"Hay una forma de... detenerlo." – Continuó Ron más serio que nunca. – "Este ser, es el enemigo nato de una raza de personas, nacidas en una isla en especial. Las islas del EGEO, son conocidas en el mundo mágico por albergar a todos aquellos que lleven sangre de los doce dioses griegos, además que hay una reencarnación por cada verdadero dios. Esas personas, nunca se han inmiscuido en los asuntos de los Muggles o nuestros para el caso. Pero esta vez es diferente porque tenemos un enemigo en común."

"Existe un hechizo que solo puede ser pronunciado por las doce reencarnaciones, que están dispuestas a colaborar sin ningún problema. Pero se sabe que, en ese mismo momento en que el hechizo sea formulado, los doce dioses perderán momentáneamente sus poderes y no solo eso... Voldemort va a tacar en ese mismo momento." – se sintió un escalofrió general cuando Harry nombró a su enemigo.

"Habrá gran cantidad de magos y brujas protegiendo a los encargados de desterrar a El Primero, y el trabajo que deben realizar es ese mismo, impedir que el señor oscuro venza." – Terminó Hermione. Ninguno de los que no estaban al tanto de la verdadera función de Hermione, notó la forma en que ella utilizó el verbo _deber_.

"Y eso es lo que comenzaremos a practicar. A partir de este momento, a partir del día de hoy, comenzará el entrenamiento. Se los dividirá en niveles y cada uno de ustedes desarrollara una capacidad especial. Porque no solo nos enfrentamos a magos y brujas dementes, habrá seres impensados en ese lugar, y todos querrán hacernos daño." – Harry se puso de pie. – "En la cartelera de la entrada hay cuatro listas con nombres, un lugar y un encargado. En cuanto salgan y lean esa lista, en cuanto se hallen en el lugar correspondiente con las personas correspondientes, comenzará el verdadero sacrificio."

"Las listas están divididas en Defensa y Ataque mas que nada. El Defensa están aquellos que se defenderán contra magos y brujas y los que lo harán contra otros seres. En Ataque pasa lo mismo. Aprenderán a organizarse, depender de sus compañeros y a confiar en sus instintos." – Una mano se alzó por entre los alumnos. – "¿si, Fredrik?" – preguntó Ron.

"¿cómo haremos para practicar? No creo que tengan suficientes boggarts, y tampoco creo que sea bueno que practiquemos unos contra otros."

"Es una excelente pregunta." – Respondió Harry. – "Pero será contestada cuando todos estén distribuidos."

* * *

no olvidensus reviews porfis jaja

ivita black

M.O.M.


	57. Chapter 55

Capítulo LV

Los grupos estaban divididos, y cada uno tenía a su 'entrenador' listo para ayudarlos. Un grupo de cincuenta chicos, de entre trece y quince años, se encontraba justo en el campo de Quidditch, que simplemente ya no existía. Muchos de los presentes bufaron al comprobarlo, tal y como habían hecho Cedric y Harry en el torneo de los tres magos. Afectivamente, allí había un enorme laberinto, de altas paredes.

Mientras los chicos se acercaban podían distinguir a varias personas allí. Hermione era una de ellas, junto con Charlie Weasley y Tonks.

"vamos, de prisa por favor" – Decía Hermione apurando a los alumnos. En cuanto llegaron se hizo un gran silencio dando el pie para que la muchacha comenzara a hablar. – "Fredik, tu preguntaste como iban a ser entrenados. ¿Recuerdan algunos de ustedes el torneo de los tres magos que se llevó a cabo hace unos dos años?" – Algunos murmuraron un sí, otros abrieron sus bocas y ojos como platos. Otros tantos solo asintieron, el resto se quedó en silencio. – "Bien, el caso es así. Lo que ven es un laberinto, el objetivo por su puesto es llegar al otro lado, la meta. Sin embargo tendrán que pasar por obstáculos, que apremiarán a su sabiduría, velocidad y desempeño. Deberán hacerlo sin tiempo pero deben cumplirlo. No importa el tiempo que se tomen en traspasar el laberinto, una, dos o diez horas, el objetivo es hacerlo." – Dejó que los murmullos volvieran a producirse y tomó la palabra nuevamente cuando todo estuvo en silencio. – "dentro, como ya dije, tendrán obstáculos, no deben asustarse porque no es nada que no sepan. Lo que sí les aconsejo es que tengan todos sus sentidos abiertos. Conmigo se encuentran Charlie Weasley, y Nynphadora Tonks quienes son algunos de los magos y brujas que se encontrarán dentro como obstáculos, ellos no usarán otros hechizos más que el de desarme y el Expelliarmus, así que no esperen que les envíen una maldición imperdonable o muy peligrosa porque no será así. Sin embargo deberán enfrentarlos como si de verdad fueran mortífagos, que como ven están vestidos como tales. La diferencia es que ellos poseen en brazalete que los distinguen."

"Disculpa Hermione"

"Si, Diana" – Dijo la muchacha.

"¿qué clase de obstáculos, hay dentro? Me refiero a que, en el torneo de los tres magos... bueno, terminó uno muy mal..."

"Eso no sucedió en el torneo y no es momento de hablarlo ahora, estarán a salvo, ya que habrá otros magos experimentados cuidándolos desde fuera, y el profesor Fliwick los estará esperando del otro lado junto con Madame Pomfrey por cualquier problema"

"Deberán entrar de a grupos, serán diez grupos de cinco chicos, y sacaran sus nombres al azar así que no habrá grupos mejores que otros." – Aclaró Tonks.

"Aquí hay una caja, hagan una sola fila y de a uno por vez comiencen a sacar un papel y a entregarlo a Charlie, sin decir nada. Luego irán con Tonks allí, y esperarán hasta que demos los resultados."

"en ese papel tendrán en número del grupo al que pertenecerán."

Los chicos hicieron como les fue indicado. Hermione se encontraba junto a la caja, Charlie a un par de pasos de ella, con una velapluma y un pergamino en alto, esperando a que le dieran el número. Para luego ir con Tonks junto a la entrada del laberinto y esperar.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos ya estaban todos con Tonks y Charlie consultaba las diez listas con Hermione.

"Creo que el azar es muy sabio" – Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Si tu lo dices, pequeña"

"Vamos a comenzar ya, tu y Tonks vayan dentro del laberinto y avisa a los demás, en cuanto suene el primer silbato saldrá el primer grupo.

"muy bien." – en cuanto llegaron junto a los demás, Tonks y Charlie ingresaron mientras que los chicos esperaban que Hermione diera los grupos.

"Quiero que escuchen algo importante. El objetivo principal de esto es la colaboración y el desempeño en grupo que tengan, cuanto más unidos trabajen, más rápido y victoriosos saldrán de allí. Otra cosa que me había olvidado de decirles, es que deben recolectar cinco de estos." – Hermione sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una moneda de plata del tamaño de una nuez. – "deben tener una por cada participante. Eso quiere decir que deben al menos enfrentar cinco obstáculos, en cuanto los hayan hecho podrán salir de allí. Si tienen algún problema, solo larguen luces rojas al aire y los sacarán de allí de inmediato. ¿Claro?"

"Sí" – Respondieron al unísono.

"Bien. El primer grupo es..."

* * *

Unos treinta chicos se acercaban al límite del bosque prohibido. Tenían dieciséis y diecisiete años la mayoría y a ninguno le gustaba nada el lugar del entrenamiento que les había tocado. Allí, estaba Harry con Hagrid y Remus.

"Bienvenidos todos al entrenamiento" – Saludó Harry con una media sonrisa. – "Saben quienes son ¿verdad? Hagrid y el profesor Lupin estarán aquí para ayudarme y ayudarlos a ustedes así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, porque no hay quien conozca el bosque mejor que ellos."

"Disculpa Harry, pero ¿qué es lo que haremos aquí?"

"Es una muy buena pregunta Susan." – Harry miró al busque y luego a ellos nuevamente. – En el interior del bosque hay personas que necesitan de su ayuda. Están mal heridas o inconscientes y es necesario que ustedes vayan por ellas y las saquen con vida. además de eso, están las criaturas del bosque prohibido que no les agrada mucho que estén ingresando y por ello serán obstáculos para ustedes."

"Pero, es el bosque prohibido¿no se supone que está... prohibido?"

"Hemos recibido la colaboración de todos los seres para hacerlo, así que no deben tener problemas en nada. Ellos se encararán de que ustedes tengan ciertas dificultades en encontrar a sus heridos." – Respondió Remus.

"El objetivo de este ejercicio, es que ustedes, además de trabajar en equipo que es lo más importante, es que sepan ubicarse, reconocerse y enfrentar distintas situaciones con distintos tipos de criaturas." – Harry tomó una caja pequeña. – "aquí dentro hay treinta papeles con el nombre de seis personas. Sacarán un nombre al azar y ese será el objetivo por el cual entrarán al bosque. Deben hacerlo rápido pero seguros. ¿Está claro?"

"Creo" – se escuchó a alguno que decía.

"Niños, no se preocupen, además de que las criaturas han aceptado, nosotros tres estaremos dentro vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que de vez en cuando podrán vernos, el caso es que deberán hacer de cuenta que no estamos porque no podremos siquiera hablar con ustedes" – Explicó Hagrid que tenía a su lado a Fang.

"Si tienen algún problema solo deben lanzar luces rojas al aire y alguno de nosotros, el que esté mas cerca irá. Si por el contrario, no encuentran a su herido o herida, lancen luces verdes. ¿Van a recordarlo? Genial"

"Las seis personas que allí están son, Virginia Weasley, Luna Lovewood, Madame Pince, Sturgis Podmore, Bill Weasley y Mundungus Fletcher."

"Por favor, hagan una fila y saquen de a uno un papel y vayan con Remus que se encargará de anotarlos." – Dijo Hagrid que sostenía la caja. – "con cada grupo será entregado un pequeño mapa donde indica donde está su víctima, si encuentran a otra, pasen de largo."

Poco tiempo después, Remus ya tenía la lista y Harry junto a él la consultaba.

"Gracias por todo Remus,"

"No hay nada que agradecer Harry, estos chicos son los que deberían recibir las gracias"

"Están haciendo un gran esfuerzo por todo esto"

"Ya lo creo que sí Hagrid, eso es lo que más me preocupa y asombra a la vez" – Respondió Harry. – "¿Ya tienes todo?"

"Sí, es hora de comenzar"

Se acercaron a los chicos que esperaban sentados a unos buenos metros alejados del bosque. En cuanto vieron que los tres se acercan se pusieron de pie, para esperar el veredicto.

"Estamos listos, el primer grupo irá tras de Fred Weasley, y está formado por..."

* * *

Ron y Draco estaban esperando a los alumnos faltantes entre el lago y el sauce. La mayoría de los que les tocaban a ellos eran ya graduados pero eso no quería decir que no iban a ser entrenados como el resto.

"Esto no va a ser nada fácil" – Draco dejó salir al aires, junto a un suspiro.

"Ya lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo" – Respondió Ron dirigiendo su mirada a hacia la entrada del colegio, por donde venían las chicos que estaban esperando.

"Weasel... quiero que sepas que de vedad amo a tu hermana" – ante ese comentario Ron se giró bruscamente. No sabía como reaccionar ante esa afirmación. – "solo quería que lo supieras, y que... daría lo que fuera por ella"

"También yo Grim." – Respondió finalmente volviendo su expresión a la norma. – "Es por eso que considero que está en buenas manos. Pero lo negaré bajo juramento"

"Me alcanza con eso" – Sonrió de lado el rubio y luego dirigió su mirada al grupo que casi estaba allí.

"¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí con el hurón?" – Fue la pregunta de Anthony Goldstein."

"¿Disculpa?" – Preguntó el aludido con evidente rastro de ira. Él sabía bien que ese sujeto estaba perdido por Ginny.

"Lo que oíste. Creí que eras un estúpido mortífago"

"Ya, es suficiente." – Exclamó Fred que sostenía al Ravenclaw de la túnica mientras que Ron lo hacía con Draco del brazo. – "Si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte" – Pero el muchacho no se movió. Simplemente se soltó de Fred y se arregló su ropa.

"Bien. Ustedes son los más grandes y por lo tanto deberán saber como se hace esto." – Dijo Ron sin apartar el rabillo del ojo de Draco quien se alejaba unos pasos y se acercaba a unas cuantas cajas que habían allí. – "El objetivo es el control. Sin él no hay garantía de un triunfo."

"Lo que deben hacer es deshacer los hechizos de los objetos que se dispondrán alrededor." – Explicaba Draco. – "Esto se divide en varias etapas. La primera es deshacer los hechizos. La segunda, es la inversa, deberán hechizarlos para protegerse. Y la tercera es el enfrentamiento..."

"¿contra quien?"

"Grindilows, boggarts, Willows… arañas gigantes..." – Ron tuvo dificultad para decir la última frase pero no importaba ahora. – "Los primeros objetos serán hechizados por nosotros, y deberán enfrentarlos aquí. En cuanto terminen esta etapa, se dirigirán hacia aquel sector..." – Ron señaló uno de los jardines cerrados del colegio, que se encontraba a unos treinta metros de ellos.

"Allí se llevará acabo la segunda etapa donde se deberán proteger de maldiciones con los objetos que allí hay, nada de ataque."

"¿quién va a tacarnos?" – Preguntó Angelina.

"Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, entre otros" – Respondió Ron. – "Y cuando pasen por ese lugar hacia la tercera etapa, los esperan estos seres. Que se encontraran detrás de la puerta la final de jardín cerrado."

"Los separaremos en grupos de..." – Draco se detuvo a contarlos, unos quince chicos. – "Grupos de cinco. ¿te parece?" – Le preguntó a Ron quien asintió. Ron hizo aparecer una caja pequeña con un orificio redondo en la parte superior.

"Sacaré sus nombres para que sepan en que grupo estarán." – cada papel que sacaba se lo entregaba a Draco, quien al mismo tiempo que Ron, había hecho aparecer un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Y anotaba los nombres que su compañero iba sacando. Luego de unos quince minutos se volvieron al grupo.

"Los grupos ya están decididos, así que lo que resta es prepararse. Recuerden que la velocidad y la exactitud son muy importantes en este momento." – Dijo Ron

"El primer grupo está formado por..."

* * *

"Es increíble lo que pueden lograr" – Desde la ventana de la enfermería se podía observar a los chicos del ED que se encontraban entrenando. Albus Dumbledore los observaba, junto a la cama de Sirius que se encontraba despierto. Se volteó para ver a su antiguo alumno y le sonrió tiernamente. – "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias."

"Harry y Luna son los que deberían recibir las gracias, y Hermione también"

"¿Hermione?"

"Ella fue, al parecer, quien encontró la forma de traerte. Y se lo comentó a Harry. Sin embargo, no había terminado de descifrarlo del todo. Eso lo hizo la pequeña Luna."

"esos chicos son sorprendentes. Albus, pudieron aparecerse desde el ministerio"

"Sí, también lo escuché" – Volvió su mirada nuevamente a los terrenos. – "Estos seis chicos son los que salvarán al mundo Sirius."

"¿Seis? Oh sí. también ese Malfoy"

"Te sorprenderías lo que ha cambiado todo desde que te fuiste" – Sonrió el anciano sin dejar de observar el campo.

"¿Qué hay del resto del grupo?"

"Remus y Susan se encuentran aquí" – Explicó tranquilamente. Se alejó de la ventana hacia la silla que reposaba junto a la cama. – "Los demás están en el EGEO"

"Me hubiera gustado que quizá. Ya sabes..."

"Comprendo"

"Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo... él es mi mejor amigo y no está aquí"

"No sabe que tu estás aquí"

"¿Cómo es que no sabe? creí que le dirían que..."

"Hemos pensado que sería lo mejor que no lo supiera. Creemos que hay infiltrados por todos lados."

"¿Y que esperamos para el enfrentamiento?"

"Ganar, claro está. Pero lo malo, es que estamos dependiendo de esos chicos" – Respondió Albus. Sus ojos ya no se veían con es chispa, parecía más envejecido de lo normal. – "Me da mucha lástima el saber que no todos regresaremos"

"No hay que pensar en eso."

* * *

La noche llegó sin aviso, y para cuando era la hora de cenar todos se encontraban exhaustos. Habían estado entrenando desde la mañana, intercambiando las rutinas y haciendo una y otra vez los ejercicios. Estaban cansados, agotados y esto no terminaba. Tendrían dos días más de prácticas exhaustivas y luego, sería el gran día. Partirían al EGEO, donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla final.

Los chicos se encontraban en el gran comedor, cenando en un increíble silencio. La mesa estaba atestada de comida, que apenas era tocada por los presentes. Harry y los demás no se encontraban allí, estaban en alguna parte del castillo comparando resultados y pensando bien en el desempeño de ese día.

"Solo quedan dos días más" – Los hermanos Weasley, en casi su expansión, se encontraban todos juntos, junto a sus respectivas parejas, cenando un tanto alejados del resto.

"Ya lo creo, y esto se pone cada vez peor" – Respondió Fred a la acotación de su gemelo.

"¿Creen que podamos perder?" – Katie sonaba asustada, y muy preocupada.

"Yo creo que si ponemos lo mejor de nosotros no tendremos por que perder. Además tenemos a Harry de nuestro lado, y a Albus también" – Charlie jugaba con la comida de su palto mientras hablaba. A su lado Fleur, no hacía mas que darle vueltas al vaso semi lleno.

"No se que haremos. Solo quiero que esto termine pronto"

"Todos lo queremos Angie"

"¿Y donde están esos seis?" – Fue la pregunta de la francesa.

"Creo que están hablando sobre el entrenamiento de hoy. Que por cierto fue muy bueno" – Explicó Bill.

"¿tu crees? Recibí dos expelliarmus en aquellos ataques, y casi me desmayo cuando tuve que ingresar al laberinto."

"No hay problema hermosa" – Charlie abrazó a su novia y besó su mejilla" – Ya lo verás Fleur. De seguro hiciste un gran trabajo."

"¿De que creen que trate el entrenamiento de mañana?"

"No estoy del todo seguro, quizá sea un entrenamiento más exhaustivo. Me refiero a que, utilizarán hechizos más poderosos."

"¿hablas de las maldiciones imperdonables?"

"Sí" – Respondió Bill

"Pero no creo que el ministro nos permita hacerlo"

"Y yo no creo que el ministro sepa de esto"

"Bill ¿por qué miras tanto a la puerta?"

"Esto viendo si viene Tonks. Algún problema con eso, enano?" – Preguntó el aludido a Fred que lo había estado observando un largo rato

"Tranquilo, Bill. Además Tonks no vendrá, la vi dirigiéndose hacia el ala del hospital"

"Hablando de hospital. ¿Black despertó?" – Preguntó Katie que se había resignado y ya había corrido su plato por la mitad hacia el centro del a mesa.

"Sí. me dijeron que ya lo había hecho, pero que debía descansar mucho"

"Pobre sujeto. Sí que la pasó"

* * *

"Estos chicos no están preparados aún" – En la oficina del director se encontraban los seis chicos, con Albus, Minerva y Remus.

"Lo sé Minerva, pero hay que verlos. Tienen mucho entusiasmo y están dispuestos a..."

"El entusiasmo y la disponibilidad no van a salvarlos de la muerte segura Remus." – Respondió agitada. No le gustaba para nada tener a esos niños en la guerra.

"Los aurores que han colaborado con el entrenamiento de hoy han dado su mejor vista. Sé que necesitan un poco más refuerzo con algunas cosas pero no creo que estén tan desubicados como creíamos" – Explicó Harry.

"Dentro de dos días, deberemos ir al EGEO. Para entonces deberán estar, como mínimo, en un 80 por ciento de capacitación para este escenario. De lo contrario no vendrán."

"No es justo para ellos estar entrenando tanto para después decirles que no vendrán"

"no voy a tener en mi conciencia la muerte de tantos niños"

"Pero que pesimista Minerva" – Habló pro primera vez Albus. – "Yo creo que la pauta de Minerva es muy justa, pero también creo que esos chicos lograrán sus metas. ¿Verdad Harry?"

"Estoy seguro de ellos. Además, profesora, yo tampoco quiero tener en mi conciencia _más_ muertes" – Replicó serio.

"Harry, por favor" – Advirtió Hermione sosteniéndole la mano con fuerza. Pronto optó por cambiar de tema. – "¿Ya está todo listo en la Isla?"

"Sí. nos estarán esperando dentro de dos días. Tanto los residentes como los magos y brujas"

"Eso quiere decir que en cuanto lleguemos deberemos ponernos al día con la defensa y organizar un apto ataque. Aunque de seguro ya están encargándose de ellos allá"

"Que bien. Entonces, cuanto más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido voy a poder volver a Londres" – Dijo Harry.

"Harry, allí están tus padres..."

"Sí... ¿Y?" – Respondió como si le hubieran dicho que había un invernadero de margaritas silvestres.

"Es que ellos..."

"No te preocupes Remus, ellos van a verme, de lo contrario no estaría diciendo que quiero ir"

"Pero quieres verlos ¿verdad?"

"No." – Corto y frío. Tanto que incluso Draco se sorprendió al escucharlo. Escuchó el suspiro de resignación de Dumbledore y las palabras ahogadas de Minerva. Sin embargo Remus se quedó observando al hijo de su mejor amigo. – "Voy a ir, para acabar con Voldemort, proteger a estos chicos y darles un futuro a mis hijos"

"Estoy cansada de que seas tan duro con ellos, y contigo mismo" – Hermione pareció haber reaccionado. – "No entiendo como es que puedes ser tan cabeza dura"

"¿quieres saber como? Ellos no tuvieron la decencia de decirme que estaban vivos, no recibí una sola carta diciendo feliz cumpleaños o un 'lo sentimos mucho'. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera están al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado aquí..."

"Te equivocas, ellos han estado muy preocupados por ti, todo el tiempo. No tienes ni idea lo que ha sido el hecho que no puedan estar junto a ti cuando te enfrentaste a Quirrel, cuando ingresaste a la cámara secreta, cuando estuviste cerca de Pettigrew, cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort y viste morir a Diggory. Ellos desearon estar ahí, sacarte de este lugar y nunca más dejarte ir."

"Si así hubiera sido, quizá una milésima de lo que dices Albus, entonces ¿qué diablos hago aquí y no estoy con ellos? Es algo que no comprendo. Pero lo acepto. Ellos debían pasar por muertos, bien, entonces que sigan así, porque así es como están para el mundo" – Un golpe en el rostro de Harry le hizo sobresaltarse y abrir muy grande sus ojos. Hermione estaba allí, con la mirada aguada, pero no la bajaba de la verde de Harry.

"Me importa un bledo lo que pienses. Ellos son tus padres, mis amigos y te exijo respeto hacia ellos. Tu también tienes hijos. Dime algo ¿Acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar?" – Hermione no le dio tiempo a contestar. – "Yo creo que sí. Eres exactamente igual a ellos, ellos son tus padres y tu su hijo. Lo hicieron por ti como sé muy bien, que tu lo harías por Lily y Jimmy. Así que te prohibido que hables mal de ellos ¿Está claro?" – Harry la miró fijamente pero no contestó – "¿Claro?"

"Sí" – Respondió finalmente bajando la mirada hacia sus pies.


	58. Chapter 56

Capítulo LVI

Esa noche era la decisiva. Mañana se encontrarían en el EGEO para acabar con El Primero y Voldemort. Faltaba tan solo una hora para la cena y realmente no todos estaban dispuestos a tener la 'ultima cena'. Nerviosos, exaltados, fatigados, o con miedo. Había de todo esa noche, tanto adultos como niños o adolescentes. Harry y Hermione estaban en el cuarto junto a los mellizos, mañana la señora Figg junto a Dobby se encargaría de cuidarlos mientras ellos iban a la Isla.

"Hola pequeña. ¿vamos con mamá?" – Harry tenía a Lily en una esquina del cuarto, sosteniéndola de las manos mientras ella apoyaba sus pies firmes en el suelo. – "Por dios Mione, está caminando" – dijo Harry sorprendido.

"Está bien bebe, ven con mami" – Llamó Hermione a la niña, que con cuidado y mientras se soltaba lentamente de las manos de su padre caminaba hacia su madre que jugaba con Jimmy.

"No puedo creerlo." – Murmuró Harry mientras veía a su hija caminar prácticamente sin tambalearse hacia su madre y hermano.

"esa es mi pequeña. Eres una genio hijita" – Ante esas palabras, Jimmy se logró soltar de su madre y realizó el camino que le quedaba a Lily para la llegada, y encontrarse con ella.

"Corrección, SON unos genios"

"¿qué pasa aquí" – Preguntó Ron desde el umbral de la puerta. – "¡Chicos, los mellizos están caminando!" – no pasaron ni tres segundos que ya estaban todos aplaudiendo a los dos niños mientras ellos caminaban por el cuarto casi sin caerse. Tomados de la mano.

"estos dos harán absolutamente todo juntos"

"Como Fred y George" – Agregó Ginny a la acotación de su hermano.

"En realidad, espero que no" – Bromeó Hermione. Acto seguido comenzaron a reír, recibiendo miradas extrañas de los niños.

"será mejor que ustedes vayan a dormir ahora. Mañana se van a tener que portar muy bien con Arabella y Dobby"- Los dos pequeños se rieron contentos al parecer les encantaba estar con Dobby y juguetear con él por ahí.

"Bien, Lily saluda a tus padrinos" – Hermione intentó alzar a la pequeña, sin embargo algo sucedió. Lily de pronto desapareció para aparecer dos segundos después en brazos de Draco. - "¿Que... que fue eso?" – Preguntó asustada.

"No me mires, yo no fui." – Jimmy imitó a su hermana apareciendo en los brazos de Ron.

"Diablos"

"Harry" – Le retó Hermione por la palabra.

"Hermione mi vida, dime que esa palabra no resume todo lo que en este preciso momento estás pensando"

"Una cosa no quita la otra" – La muchacha observaba a sus dos hijos reír contentos en brazos de sus respectivos padrinos.

"Ino, no ayas" – Dijo Lily poniéndose seria de pronto y mirando a los ojos de Draco intensamente. Tanto que el mago se sintió intimidado por la niña. Levantó la vista hacia Hermione quien levantó los hombros en respuesta de no saber a que se refería su hija

"¿qué mi vida?" – Preguntó el rubio.

"No ayas." – Volvió a repetir. – "No ero, no ayas"

"Dime que no está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo" – Le susurró Draco a Ginny quien observaba a la niña más que seria.

"Bien, no te lo digo." – Respondió Ginny.

"¿qué quiso decir?"

"Dijo que no quería que Draco fuera" – Se acercó a los padres de los niños. – "Padrino no vayas, no quiero, no vayas"

"¿cómo es que saben todo?"

"Estos niños no son comunes y corrientes. Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore el día que nacieron" – Comenzó Luna. – "Ellos son hijos del heredero de Gryffindor, el Guardián de los Cuatro Grandes y Atenea" – Terminó con una mano en la barbilla.

"Eso quiere decir que son más que especial chicos." – Dijo Ron que llevaba a Jimmy a su respectiva cuna. – "y van a traer problemas"

"¿Por qué dices eso Ron?"

"No te enojes Herm, no fue con mala intención. Solo digo que, serán muy fuertes mágicamente, y el poder atrae a los peores bichos. Solo digo que tendremos que cuidarlos el doble."

"No hace falta que me lo digas. Son mis hijos y daría la vida pro ellos" – Harry tomó a Lily de Draco para acostarla en la cuna. – "De todos modos, creo que no tenemos otra opción que decirle a Albus"

* * *

En la oficina del director de Hogwarts, todo estaba calmado, en perfecto silencio, los cuadros dormía y Fawkes se acurrucaba entre sus plumas de fuego para buscar el mejor lugar donde poder dormir cómodamente. La puerta que daba a las habitaciones de Dumbledore estaban cerradas, indicando que el director estaba durmiendo ya. Era la media noche, de la noche más importante de todos. En cuanto el reloj dio la doceava campanada, una luz brillante se hizo lugar en la oficina, blanca y segadora, que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más grande. De pronto la luz desapareció y en su lugar quedaron dos muchachos, de diecisiete años. Eran bastante parecidos entre ellos. El muchacho, llevaba el cabello azabache, largo y des prolijo, vestía de negro, camisa y pantalón y tenía unos encantadores ojos avellana que expresaban muchas cosas, solo si el dueño los dejaba. La muchacha no era otra que su hermana, vestía un pantalón ajustado, Jean y una camisa con cuello tortuga y sin mangas de color blanca. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros totalmente desmechado, de color castaño con algunos reflejos colorados. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde muy claros y una encantadora sonrisa.

"Estamos aquí" – Dijo el chico. – "Tanto tiempo que he estado aquí" – Se rió en voz baja.

"Lo que debemos hacer es..."

"¿Presentarse?" – Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación entre los hermanos, haciéndolos voltear.

"Albus." – Susurró el joven.

"Albus, lamento llegar a esta hora pero..." – Sirius Black se quedó en completo silencio. No esperaba que Dumbledore estuviera ocupado a esta hora de la noche, más que para verlo a él.

"No te preocupes Sirius, estaba a punto de saber los nombres de estos dos pequeños. Porque estoy seguro, no son alumnos míos, a no ser que esté perdiendo la memoria" –sonrió el anciano.

"Ahí tienes hermanita, nunca pierde su sentido del humor" – Dijo el chico acercándose a su hermana y murmurando en su oído, haciendo que ella sonriera.

"¿Y bien?"

"No hay de otra." – La chica se sentó en uno de los sillones para visitas y su hermano hizo lo mismo a su lado. – "Yo soy Ly, y él es Jay. Venimos de... un sitio lejano para ayudar en la batalla"

"Bromean ¿Verdad?"

"Nuestra madre nos ayudó a llegar para ayudar los seis elegidos para vencer"

"Con los seis elegidos se te refieren a..."

"Hermione Potter, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Virginia M… Weasley y Luna Lovewood." – Afirmó Ly – "Ellos son los que deben acabar con Tom Riddle en esta batalla, así está estipulado y así se debe hacer"

"¿Y como piensan hacerlo ustedes?"

"Tenemos nuestros medios" – Respondió Jay. – "No tenemos permitido decir mucho más porque... porque no" – Terminó cruzándose de brazos.

"Creería que se parecen a..." – Pero Sirius se quedó en silencio observando a ambos muchachos allí. – "¿Albus, es posible?"

"No pueden decirnos de donde son. ¿cómo creen que podemos confiar en ustedes?"

"La confianza se gana, eso lo sabemos bien. Pero también deben saber ustedes que uno sabe en quien se puede confiar. Esto también lo hemos aprendido"

"Simplemente busquen dentro, y sabrán que pueden confiar en nosotros."

Albus Dumbledore sonrió y se acercó a su sillón, del otro lado del escritorio. Tomó su acostumbrada pose y notó como Jay sonreía de lado. Suspiró y se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, tomando sus lentes y refregándose sus ojos.

"Estoy un poco pasado de edad para este tipo de cosas, aunque debo admitir que siempre me ha gustado la aventura." – Se volvió a colocar sus lentes en su lugar y dirigió su mirada a Sirius. – "Sirius¿Era algo muy urgente lo que necesitabas decirme?"

"Este, al parecer no, porque me he olvidado" – Se relajó rascándose la nuca. – "Supongo que era solo una preocupación mía. Pero esto es algo más importante así que no voy a quitarles el tiempo"

"gracias Pad" – Dijo la chica. El animago sonrió a la muchacha y dejó el lugar.

"Ya habían estado aquí antes ¿verdad?

"Sí. ¿Cómo supo?" – Respondió Ly.

"Es que..." – El anciano se puso de pie y caminó hacia uno de los tantos armarios que allí había. Abrió la puerta y sacó una túnica color azul de allí. – "Creo que esto te pertenece Ly"

"Mi túnica... ¿Dónde la encontró?"

"En realidad, quien la encontró fue, o fueron, dos personas. Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy, una noche hace un buen tiempo ya."

"Sabía que la había dejado caer por algún lado"- Dumbledore le entregó la túnica a la chica.

"Entonces¿Cómo creen que pueden ayudar a los 'seis elegidos' en la batalla?"

"Eso se dará en la batalla, lo único que debemos hacer es ir allí con ellos, cuando sea el momento se dará la oportunidad de ayudarlos" – Respondió Jay.

La puerta del despacho sonó del otro lado haciendo que los presentes hicieran silencio.

"Son ellos" – Murmuró Ly. Sin mas la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos jóvenes.

"Albus, lamento la hora" – Dijo Harry desde el umbral

"No hay problema Harry, Hermione." – Sonrió el anciano. – "¿Sucedió algo?"

"En realidad sí. sabemos que es tarde pero es que... ¿Estabas ocupado?" - Hermione entonces noto la presencia de los dos chicos.

"Ah, lo lamento. Ellos son Ly y Jay, vienen a ayudar en la batalla."

"¿cuántos años tienen?" – Fue la pregunta Harry casi de improviso.

"Diecisiete" – Respondieron al unísono.

"Lo siento pero ¿Han recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento?"

"Solo el que nuestros padres nos han dado" – Dijo sinceramente Jay.

"Fuimos instruidos en casa y solo rendíamos los exámenes en el colegio"

"¿Hogwarts?" – Terminó Hermione recibiendo una afirmación de Ly.

Hermione y Harry se sentían observados en ese momento. Aquellos dos muchachos no dejaban de verlos detenidamente, como si necesitaran recordarlos así para siempre.

"no sé porque, pero algo me dice que confíe en sus palabras" – Dijo Harry quedado. Era extraño en realidad. Nunca los había visto y sin embargo los sentía cercanos, creía en ellos, confiaba. Algo muy extraño a esta altura por Harry.

"Gracias" – Sonrieron los dos.

"Bueno Albus, creo que mejor te dejamos. Mañana podemos decírtelo, pero como vimos que estabas despierto creímos que sería bueno decírtelo ahora"

"Sí es algo que pueda esperar..."

"No hay problema, nosotros nos estábamos yendo. ¿Cree, profesor, que podamos usar la habitación de requerimientos?"

"No creo que haya problema alguno en ello. Solo recuerden que mañana a las nueve debemos estar listos para partir."

"Claro" – Los dos extraños se retiraron dejando a Harry y Hermione con el director.

"Eso fue muy extraño ¿no creen?"

"Bien, Guin¿qué era lo que debían decirme?"

"Es sobre los mellizos. Hoy comenzaron a caminar, pero no fue como cualquier bebé normal. Caminaban como si hiciera tiempo ya que lo hubieran hecho, y no solo eso"

"En cuanto dijimos que debían despedirse de sus padrinos para ir a dormir, desaparecieron y reaparecieron en los brazos de Draco y Ron."

"¿Aquí en Hogwarts?"

"así es. ¿no es extraño que con tan solo un año hayan podido hacer eso?"

"En realidad no lo es tanto. Harry tu lograste aparecerte por primera vez cuando tenías casi diez meses. Y al año lograbas hacer oraciones cortas. Y por otro lado, Guin, tu lograste caminar perfectamente también al año, y ya podías levitar cosas a los diez meses."

"Entonces, es de familia"

"El poder radica en ellos por herencia, serán muy poderosos en el futuro, y estoy muy seguro que serán más que inteligentes, viendo de donde salen, no me cabe duda que serán grandes y poderosos mago y bruja en poco tiempo"

"No me asustes abuelo. Yo lo que quiero es tenerlos a salvo y lo más lejos del peligro posible por el mayor tiempo posible"

"con los hijos que tienen, pierdan las esperanzas" – Sonrió Albus. – "Recuerdo que Lily me dijo lo mismo, y ni hablar del pobre de Apolo, no sabía como mantenerte quieta, hija"

Los dos chicos sonrieron ante las anécdotas del director. Aquel que al parecer los conocía tan bien.

* * *

Regresaron a la sala común poco más de una hora después. Algo cansados pero no tanto como para desplomarse sobre la cama. Harry veía como Hermione se quitaba la ropa despacio y se ponía en su lugar un camisón de seda color rosa viejo, y largo hasta la mitad del muslo.

"Adoro ese camisón" – Dijo Harry, ya sin remera ni pantalón. Solo en sus boxers celestes. Ambos se metieron a la cama luego de revisar a los pequeños.

"Harry. Quiero que cuentes conmigo."

"Lo hago Mione. Tu lo eres todo para mí"

"Lo sé, vida, pero... mañana será un día muy importante y difícil para ti, y no quiero que te guardes todo."

"Hermione. Sé que mañana veré a mis padres, y créeme que tengo un miedo padre" – Logró afirmar finalmente Harry. La muchacha se acercó a él y besó su pecho con cariño y acto seguido lo abrazó más fuerte.

"Sé que lo sientes Harry. Ellos no son malas personas, y estoy completamente convencida que te aman."

"También yo, pero me cuesta trabajo entender que me dejaron en manos de los Dursley a sabiendas que ellos podían estar conmigo, aún pudiendo ser con un hechizo ¿Sabes?" – Harry atrajo a Hermione más hacia él. – "Sabiendo que Sirius, fue a Azkaban por haberlos matado y no estaban muertos..."

"Pero Sirius fue condenado también por la muerte de Pettigrew y otros tantos Muggles."

"Pero ellos pudieron declarar a su favor ¿No?"

"Harry, enla vida, todo tiene un propósito de ser. Hay algo que no se si te lo han dicho,peroSirius sabía que ellos estaban vivos."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Sí, sabía cual era el plan desde un comienzo. Pero no se pudo contenerse en el hecho que Peter los haya traicionado y fue tras él. Y aunque fuera el hecho que tus padres hayan declarado a su favor, está también la acción que tuvo."

"Remus me dijo que lo vio cuando se lo llevaban. Que parecía un loco demente."

"Exactamente. La condena de Sirius fue otra." – Se hizo un silencio donde Harry se había puesto a pensar y donde Hermione buscaba las palabras justas para decir después. – "Lo que yo creo deberías hacer, es hablar con ellos, comprenderlos."

"Albus me dijo una vez, que tía Petunia al haberme aceptado bajo su techo, había activado un hechizo que había comenzado mi madre."

"Harry. Cuando estuve en el pasado, descubrí la forma de revivir a los muertos. Un poderoso hechizo que podía usarse solo si realmente se deseaba revivir a esa persona." – Así que ella fue la persona que inventó ese hechizo. Pensó Harry. – "Se lo expliqué a Lily y ella lo aprendió también. El colgante que tu llevas era el pendiente de reencarnación de ella. Él fue el que la protegió del hechizo de Voldemort esa noche." – Harry estaba escuchando atentamente algo que realmente nunca había sabio. – "El hecho que ella había aprendido a realizar el hechizo la ayudó a revivir a tu padre. En cuanto todo pasó, Apolo apareció, transformando dos objetos inertes en los cuerpos de Lily y James. Sirius apareció justo en el instante que Apolo James y Lily se marchaban a EGEO y él se quedó contigo hasta que Hagrid llegó. Entonces no aguató la oportunidad de ir tras Peter." – Otra vez silencio. – "Sirius sabía que tu debías ir donde los Dursley y él sería el encargado de cuidarte, pero la situación se le fue de las manos y acabó en Azkaban"

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Porque yo ideé el plan junto a Apolo." – Respondió ella. – "Lo hice todo para ti, pero no conté con la idea que Sirius perdería los estribos. Susan no llegó a tiempo para buscar a Sirius, y eso complicó las cosas."

"¿La profesora Grin?"

"Ella era la novia de Sirius, o eso creo yo" – Suspiró pausadamente. – "Solo prométeme que les darás una oportunidad, que los escucharás e intentarás comprenderlos"

"bien, lo haré. Lo prometo"- Besó a su novia en los labios y se acurrucó junto a ella. – "Y ahora creo que es hora de dormir"


	59. Chapter 57

Capítulo LVII

Todo estaba listo y preparado. Muchos de los miembros de la Orden aún no entendían como era que tantos chicos acataran las órdenes de Harry sin ningún problema. Aún así era sorprenderte incluso para el mismo Harry. El hecho de que hasta hacía un par de años, era considerado un loco de remate o un tonto que quería llamar la atención a toda costa, méritos de Rita Skeeter.

"Todos los trasladores están listos para dentro de una media hora." – Había anunciado Harry, señalando a la pila de objetos sobre su costado. Estaban en los terrenos del colegio, cerca del castillo. – "quiero decirles que, aprecio mucho la colaboración de todos ustedes, que les agradezco los esfuerzos que todos han hecho, quitando los pleitos y las desigualdades que podamos tener entre nosotros para concentrarnos en un propósito en común que esta guerra." – Harry se detuvo par observar a los casi cien chicos frente a él. Parecían realmente soldado. Formados por año, escuchándolo atentamente como si fuera el gobernador o rey, o vaya a saber Merlín que cosa. – "sé que no cuenta de mucho lo que les diga, pero, realmente estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, y que pase lo que pase, todos son héroes. Estamos aquí para enfrentarnos al peor de nuestros temores y créanme que el hecho de estar aquí parados, con o sin miedo, es un gran paso. Pelearemos para tener un futuro." – Se detuvo y un gran vitoreo se escuchó entre los chicos. Cuando se callaron nuevamente Harry tomó la palabra para decir lo último antes de partir. – "Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez" – Levantó la mirada por un instante hacia una de las ventanas de los pisos más altos del castillo, la oficina de Dumbledore estaba allí, y su dueño observaba por la ventana a sus alumnos. – "...Que se nos recuerda por lo que dejamos a nuestros hijos. ¡hagamos que nos recuerden por siempre, al darles la libertad!" – Una vez más el vitoreo y Harry se bajó la pequeña tarima que habían improvisado. Acto seguido, los chicos comenzaron a formar grupos de diez para utilizar los trasladores.

Harry se dirigió hacia la entrada donde lo esperaban los otros cinco.

"Llegó el momento." – Murmuró Ron, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"Harry" – una voz ajena al grupo los hizo voltear.

"Jay, Creí que estaban afuera" – Dijo Harry viendo como Jay y su hermana Ly bajaban las escaleras del Hall.

"pues no. Estábamos en la oficina de Dumbledore."

"Te escuchamos hablar" – Dijo la chica. – "muy bien dicho"

"gracias."

"Oigan¿quiénes son estos dos?"

"Es verdad. Ellos son Jay y Ly. Vendrán con nosotros." – Comenzó Hermione. – Chicos ellos son..."

"Draco Malfoy, Virginia Weasley..."

"Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood." – Terminó Jay la frase de su hermana.

"sí, así es"

"Antes de irnos, queremos decirles que, tengan mucho cuidado ¿está bien?"

"sí, claro" – Dijeron los seis.

"bien, una vez dicho eso, nos retiramos. Debemos encontrar un traslador"

"¿saben algo?"- Comenzó Ginny cuando los mellizos se habían ido. – "Se me hacen conocidos"

"Se parecen a ciertas personas" – Dijo Luna sonriendo de lado. – "¿Qué apellido dijeron que tenían?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo dijeron"

"claro que no" – Respondió Luna.

"¿qué quieres decir?"

"¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar padres?" – Se rió la rubia. – "Si no me equivoco ellos son... sus hijos"

"si claro¿Del futuro?" – Se burló Harry

"¿que tan extraño te suena eso?" – Se quejó Luna sarcástica. – "Claro, tienes razón, es muy difícil, casi imposible que los pequeños Lily y Jimmy viajen al pasado, eso es porque no hay forma de hacerlo ¿Verdad?"

"A veces me asustas" – Dijo Ron serio.

"Chicos. Es hora" – Llamó Lupin.

La conversación quedó en el olvido pero aún así ni Harry ni Hermione podían dejar de observar a ese par. ¿Podría ser que fueran sus hijos? y si así fuera ¿no se supone que debían decírselos al menos a ellos?

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione muy fuerte haciendo que se detuviera antes de mover su varita. El muchacho la observó serio unos momentos y luego la atrajo hacia él. Hermione supo que era lo que Harry le decir sin palabras, porque para esta altura, no las necesitaban para hacerse entender entre ellos.

El sentimiento que se tenían era muy fuerte y demasiado obvio para que pudieran estar ocultándolo y ya no se molestaban en hacerlo. Estaban fuera del colegio, ya eran adultos y no necesitaban estar pidiendo permiso para hacer o dejar de hacer cosas.

"Te amo. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?" – susurró el morocho en el oído de Hermione.

"Claro que sí. ¿Tu sabes que yo te amo?" – Sonrió ella en el hueco que hacían el hombro y el cuello de Harry.

"Mione, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, si ves que algo se pone feo, quiero que huyas..."

"Harry, no voy a dejarte solo" – se separó lo suficiente para poder verle a los ojos. Podía ver ese brillo de dolor en ellos. – "Estamos juntos en esto ¿Recuerdas? Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

"Es precisamente por eso. No quiero que, si algo me sucediera, tu también estuvieras arrastrada el desastre. Tenemos dos niños y ellos necesitan a su madre..."

"Y a su padre" – Terminó Hermione ahora con el seño levemente fruncido. – "No quiero que te suceda nada, eso es todo. Volveremos los dos para criarlos y hacerlos excelentes personas" – Hermione no dejó que Harry protestara, le dio en ese momento un prolongado beso en los labios haciendo que por un instante se olvidara de lo que estaba por suceder dentro de un par de horas.

"Te amo demasiado Hermione Potter" – Susurró él una vez más en su oído, cuando la abrazó luego del beso.

"Adoro como suena ese nombre." – Besó delicadamente los labios de Harry una vez más y luego se alejó un paso. – "También te amo Harry, con el alma" – Acto seguido alzó su varita y desapareció del lugar, donde poco después Harry hizo lo mismo. Algunos de los chicos que esperaban a que se cumpliera la media hora para poder utilizar los transladores, fueron testigos del pequeño acto de amor entre los dos, pero no pasó desapercibido que tanto ellos como luego lo hicieron los hermanos Weasley, Luna y Draco, desaparecieron de los mismos terrenos de Hogwarts, algo casi imposible, incluso para el mismo Dumbledore.

* * *

La Isla parecía desierta, una gran nube de tormenta amenazaba sobre todo el lugar haciendo que la plena mañana pareciera anochecer. Los chicos que habían llagado minutos después que Harry y los demás parecían absortos. Realmente daba miedo aquel lugar tan desolado y frío. 

Una presencia apareció junto a ellos. Mucho de los presentes dieron varios pasos hacia atrás al comprobar quien era efectivamente. Remus Lupin que había aparecido antes que el grupo, se adelantó para saludar efusivamente a aquella persona que los esperaba sombrío, vestido de negro y varita en alto listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

"Hermano" – Se escuchó decir a la persona lejana. – "¿Están todos aquí?"

"Todos" – Respondió Lupin. Se giró para observar a Harry y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Harry tragó ruidosamente y luego de un golpe de parte de Ron en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Hermione, Harry dio esos pasos que los separaban.

"Harry" – Dijo pausado.

"Hola" – murmuró serio.

"¿No vas a abrasar a tu padrino, Bamby?" – Bromeó el hombre, Harry sonrió de lado. Aún en situaciones espantosas como estas, aún cuando los presentes lo observaban como quien mira morir una rata andrajosa. Sirius Black, tenía la osadía de bromear.

"Demonios Sirius" – Harry se acercó más y abrazó a su padrino. – "La próxima vez que hagas esto o se te ocurra siquiera, te mando matar" – Le susurró en el oído pero con ese tono de broma que había usado Sirius anteriormente.

"deberás cambiar el repertorio de frases Harry" – Sirius los estrechó con fuerza haciendo que, aunque Harry fuera una media cabeza mas bajo que él, pudiera levantar al chico medio metro del piso. – "¿Dónde está esa bruja de Guinibege?" – Dijo cuando por fin Harry estaba sobre el suelo nuevamente.

"Hermione ahora" – La voz de la chica se escuchó unos pasos alejados. Detrás de ella, los otros cuatro.

"Puedes saludarme Mione, no voy a morderte" – Dijo el hombre. Hermione acortó esos pasos que los separaban, corriendo y saltó para alcanzar a Sirius al cuello y abrazarlo con un par de lágrimas en el rostro. – "No sabía que me habías extrañado tanto"

"Sirius, eres increíble. Claro que te he extrañado. A pesar de regañarte un par de veces, eres un gran mago y un muy buena amigo mío."

"Y creo acordarme de ustedes los colorados de alguna parte"

"Muy, pero muy gracioso Sirius Black" – Bromeó Ginny. Acto seguido ella junto a su hermano se acercaron a Sirius y lo abrazaron también. No con tanta euforia como Harry o Hermione, pero era obvio que se notaba que lo adoraban también.

"Estos chicos¿Acaso son... los del ED?" – Preguntó observando a los restantes, luego de haber saludado a Luna y Draco. Unos cien chicos y chicas, a una distancia de veinte metros de ellos. Los chicos voltearon a verlos y Harry se golpeó la frente recordando de pronto que ellos también estaban ahí. – "Hey, _troublemakers_" – Ante esa frase, dos de los tantos chicos levantaron sus manos y comenzaron a hacer algunas payasadas.

"Sirius, amigo" – Dijo Fred.

"Tenemos lo más nuevo y renovado solo para ti" – Agregó George.

"sí, ellos son de los nuestros¿Verdad Moony?"

"Definitivamente, creo que a Prongs le encantará conocerlos" – Notó que Harry se puso serio de pronto.

"¿Dónde está el resto?"

"Están en el palacio" – Pronunció Sirius captando enseguida a Harry. – "Será mejor que vayamos. Nos están esperando, en especial a ustedes dos" – dijo señalando a Hermione y Harry.

"Vayan, yo me ocuparé de ellos" – dijo Remus. Los otros cuatro lo dudaron pero voltearon con Remus y se dirigieron hacia el otro lado, dejando A Sirius, Hermione y Harry solos.

"Vamos ¿Quieren?"

Los seis caminaban detrás de Sirius, aunque se suponía que el lugar era nuevo para ellos, lo hacían con seguridad y conocimiento de a donde se dirigían. Cuando Ron volteó a ver al grupo del ED, notó que ya no estaban, Remus trabajaba de formas inexplicables, pensó para él.

Las gigantescas puertas del palacio, antes siempre abiertas y llenas de personas, estaban cerradas, y tuvieron que entrar por la puerta anexa, que era la que utilizaban los criados cuando llegaban al lugar acompañando a sus señores.

"están todos esperando que lleguen" – Explicó sin voltear. – Dumbledore acaba de llegar con el resto de la Orden no hace más de diez minutos.

"grandioso, así podremos terminar con esto" – Expresó Draco. Sirius se detuvo frente a una puerta que cortaba el pasillo por el que habían caminado.

"quiero advertirles a ustedes dos, en especial, que las personas que allí se encuentran…"

"Lo sabemos Sirius." – Le dijo Harry serio.

"Mejor así."

El morocho empujó la puerta de par en par y los murmullos que había en la habitación cesaron. Había una mesa enorme en el centro del espaciado lugar. Y todos los presentes sentados alrededor de ella. Todos los rostros voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Sirius se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos, junto a la profesora Grin. Allí estaban los padres de Ron y Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall Severus y Moody entre otros. Remus apareció detrás de los chicos haciéndolos pasar y ofreciéndoles un lugar en la mesa, Harry junto a Dumbledore.

"Me alegro que hayan llegado sin ningún problema" – Dijo Dumbledore. Pero notó como Harry observaba al frente, sus padres. James y Lily hacían lo mismo, pero se turnaban entre él y Hermione, que se encontraba su lado. – "Por más que quiera dejara un lado esta reunión y dedicarnos a los reencuentros, creo que lo más importante ahora es planear con cuidado lo que pronto vendrá." – Dijo el anciano.

"El ED está listo y preparado, todos tienen sus funciones, están al tanto de lo que va a suceder y se encuentran expectantes para la batalla."

"Están agrupados en grupos según las cualidades esenciales. Ellos ya saben contra que van a enfrentarse." – Explicó Hermione.

"¿De donde han salidos estas personas del ED?" – Una mujer junto a Lily había hablado, se encontraba del otro, Remus y pudieron notar que cuando la mujer habló Remus parecía observarla con fascinación.

"Estas personas han venido desde Hogwarts. Están aquí para vencer a Voldemort…"

"Pero solo puede hacerlo el niño" – este hombre pertenecía seguramente a la isla, por el tipo de ropa que llevaba y por el hecho que no se refería a Harry por su nombre.

"Saben que no podrán enfrentarse a él" – Comenzó Harry. – "Pero también saben que si Voldemort pierde su ejército comenzará a quebrarse."

"Claro está, que Voldemort se enfrentará a nosotros" – Dijo Luna con una media sonrisa.

"Muy bien, la Orden está al tanto de los refuerzos y hay miembros que se encuentran custodiando a las restantes reencarnaciones de los dioses." – Explicó Dumbledore. – "Sabemos bien, que en cuanto el hechizo comience el ataque también lo hará, deberemos estar preparados para eso."

"Comenzaremos con los preparativos" – Anunció Moody poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. La mayoría se puso de pie imitando al Auror pero los seis adolescentes no lo hicieron, se quedaron allí observándose entre ellos y murmurando.

"¿Algún problema?" – Preguntó Remus.

"Ninguno." – Fue toda respuesta de ellos. Pero no se movieron.

"Creo que esa era la pista para que comenzaran a salir" – Explicó Sirius acercándose a ellos y colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Harry.

"Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí un poco más, Sirius" – Explicó Hermione con una media sonrisa. – "Debemos prepararnos también"

"¿Prepararse? Tonterías. Aún tenemos tiempo para juntarnos todos y, platicar un poco" – Dijo el animago.

"¿Platicar sobre que?"

"No lo sé" – Los seis chicos siguieron a Sirius fuera de la habitación. Allí los esperaban los restantes Merodeadores y las indiscutibles Peregrinas junto a Nick.

"Harry" – Susurró Lily. No le importó que Harry se quedara quieto, ella solo se acercó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Harry estaba estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que hacer ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo allí. Pero entonces recordó aquel sueño que había tenido, en donde abrazaba a su madre con desespero, y ella lo abrazaba ahora, igual que entonces. – "hijo mío, mi niño…" – Sintió que su hombro se humedecía. Por Dios, su hombro estaba mojado por las lágrimas de su madre, ella lloraba por él.

"Mamá." – Pronunció en un murmullo que solo logró a escuchar Lily, en cuanto lo hizo, el abrazo fue más fuerte y Harry lo recibió con gusto. – "Estoy bien mamá, estoy aquí y estoy bien" – Lily asintió aún con el rostro escondido en el hombro de Harry. Pero pronto se separó unos pocos centímetros para apreciarlo bien.

"estás muy alto hijo, y buen mozo." – Harry sonrió ante el cumplido. – "James…" – Llamó la colorada sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño.

"Estoy aquí." – La voz de James había sonado tan cercana, Harry elevó su mirada solo un poco para ver a su padre justo al lado de Lily, observando con orgullo a su hijo, tan independiente, tan genuino, tan Harry. – "¿Crees que puedas abrazarme?" – Le preguntó abriendo un poco sus brazos para darle espacio al chico. Harry no dudó un solo segundo en hacerlo, iba en contra de todo su ser, pero debía aceptar que era lo único que había deseado hacer desde que los vio, desde aquel momento en que estuvo en el pasado. Repetir aquel acto que había realizado en el sueño, tan lejano ya para él. – "estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry." – Le susurró solo para que él se enterara. – "No sabes cuanto." – Agregó apretando más a su hijo entre sus brazos.

"Yo también lo estoy de ustedes." – Respondió Harry, haciendo esfuerzos ya vanos para no derramar un par de lágrimas. – "de verdad lo estoy, y me siento avergonzado por no haber respondido como debí hacerlo en cuanto me enteré que… que estaban vivos." – Harry se separó de su padre y observó a James y a Lily antes de agregar. – "Pero es que, sentí que no les importaba nada, ni yo, ni mi familia"

"Claro que nos importas Harry. Nunca hemos olvidado aquella visita que nos diste cuando aún estábamos en la escuela, ni las cosas que Guin… Hermione," – Se corrigió James sonriendo a la chica. – "Nos ha contado de ti."

"Me muero por conocer a tus hijos, mi vida. Mis nietos"

"nuestros nietos Lily, nuestros" – Le corrigió James con una sonrisa, abrazando a su esposa por los hombros.

"Ya que todos estamos bien ahora¿No crees que sería mejor, Harry, que vayamos con los demás y les expliquemos lo que haremos?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Mione tiene Razón, Tagus" – Agregó Ron. – "Debemos hacerles saber lo que harán en las próximas horas."

"Sí, vamos chicos" – Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y no la soltó en ningún momento. James se colocó junto a su hijo, e iba acompañado por Lily de la misma forma.

"Harry" – llamó el merodeador.

"¿dime, papá?"

"¿Qué quiso decir el muchacho Weasley con eso de Tagus?"

"¿Ron? Ah es que es mi apodo, es lo mismo contigo y Prongs" – Respondió Harry.

"No es posible… ¿Eres…?"

"Un animago, sí."

"Ese es mi chico" – Festejó Sirius que venía un par de pasos adelante, junto con Susan. – "¿Eres un Bamby?"

"¿Crees que puedas terminar con ese apodo, Pad?" – Pidió Harry. – "Y no, no soy un Bamby, soy un caballo alado"

"¿Y por que Tagus?" – Preguntó Lily. Pero Harry no respondió, simplemente se quitó el cabello de su frente mostrando su cicatriz y Lily asintió. - "Ya veo"

"Nosotros estaremos encargándonos de los asuntos referidos a la defensa del pueblo." – Anunció Nick Brench que se alejaba junto con las peregrinas, con excepción de Lily.

"Sin embargo, nosotros nos vamos con ustedes" – Dijo James.

"entonces, andando." – Los seis adolescentes, los tres merodeadores y Lily se dedicaron a seguir a Remus que era el que sabía donde estaban los chicos del ED.

"Guin nos ha contado sobre esto del Ejercito de estudiantes" – Dijo Lily. – "Creo que es muy peligroso"

"También te ha contado Susan como actúan" – Dijo Sirius. – "además, confió plenamente en el poder de liderazgo de nuestro saltamontes" – Agregó.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran habitación, en la cual había unas cuantas puertas. Unos reconfortables sillones y una gran chimenea encendida para calentar el ambiente. Había un par de chicos en el lugar en cuanto entraron los visitantes. Pero rápidamente se apresuraron a llamar al resto. No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos y ya estaban todos los alumnos listos para escuchar las instrucciones de Harry.

"¿Ya es hora?" – Preguntó Colin Creevey que, aunque poseía un tono tembloroso, se podía apreciar que estaba listo para la batalla. Esto sorprendió a Sirius, james y Lily, que nunca se esperaron que Harry pudiera tener tanta capacidad para el mandato.

"Aún no, solo que debo anunciarles los puestos y que es lo que harán" – Explicó Harry, inmediatamente el poco sonido de murmullos que habitaba el lugar cesó para dejar hablar a Harry.

* * *

El anochecer había llegado ya, y con el, los miembros de la Orden, los del ED y los habitantes del EGEO esperaban el momento. En la plaza principal, habían trazado un gran círculo con lo que parecía ser sal, y doce personas se encontraban reunidas. Entre ellas, estaban Lily, Susan, Apolo, Lady Afrodita, Hermione, Dumbledore y la Emperatriz. Cerca de ellos, se encontraban algunos de los más cercanos, como los Merodeadores, y las restantes Peregrinas. También Harry y los chicos. 

"Dentro de unos momentos comenzaremos con el hechizo" – Anunció Dumbledore. Albus se acercó a sus hijos que también se encontraban allí. Hermione se giró para buscar a sus seres más queridos. Frente a ella, en dos grupos se encontraban sus amigos actuales y en el otro, los antiguos. Hermione no lo dudó dos veces y se acercó a Harry casi corriendo, el chico la recibió con un fuerte y protector abrazo.

"Ya mi vida, estará todo bien" – Decía Harry pero necesitaba que alguien se lo hiciera creer a él. Porque de verdad no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

"Tengo mucho miedo" – Susurró Hermione en su oído.

"También yo, para serte honesto, estoy más que aterrado. Pero confío en ti y en que nosotros te cuidaremos con todo lo que tengamos" – Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el resto, quienes asentían.

"Ron." – Llamó ella. – "A veces eres un fastidio, pero créeme que no sé que haría sin ti a mi lado" – Se soltó de Harry para abrazarlo a él. Ron sonrió de costado recibiendo la demostración de amor.

"también te quiero, y voy a estar cuidándote desde aquí" – Los chicos se giraron para ver a James hablar con su esposa.

"No quiero que lo hagas"

"James, no me vengas con eso. Hemos estado preparando esto durante mucho tiempo, no puedes pretender que ahora no lo haga. De lo contrario El Primero nunca podrá ser vencido"

"Pero tiene que haber otra forma"

"Estoy de acuerdo con James. Sus, no quiero que lo hagas tampoco."

"Sirius, no es cuestión de querer o no querer, es cuestión de hacerlo para que el mundo no tenga que sufrir la tiranía de voldemort." – Explicó Susan abrazada a Sirius.

"No me importa nada. Si veo que algo no está bien, te sacaré de allí." – Aseguró James firme. – "Te amo demasiado para perderte en esto"

"Ya verás que no lo harás." – confirmó Lily besando profundamente a su esposo.

"Mione, cuando todo esto termine…" – Harry se alejó un poco de ella y buscó algo en su bolsillo. – "Ya sé que lo hemos hecho, pero quiero hacerlo bien. Lo he estado planeando desde… hace mucho tiempo"

"Harry, te perdí en la explicación. ¿De que estás hablando?"

"Hermione Granger Potter" – Los presentes más cercanos se giraron a observar la escena, ante la mensión del nombre. Harry se arrodillaba frente a ella y le extendía un hermoso anillo dorado con una simple pero brillante esmeralda en él. – "¿Quieres concederme el honor de ser mi esposa para el mundo entero?" – Hermione cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Realmente esto no era algo que se esperara. Pero no tardó ni tres segundos en volver en sí para responder.

"Claro que sí" – No dejaba de asentir mientras Harry se ponía de pie, pero cuando lo vio hacerlo completamente se arrojó a él, abrazándolo con las cuatro extremidades, y lo besaba con pasión. – "Te amo demasiado. Eres muy bueno para ser verdad" – Le susurraba entre besos.

"Soy perfecto y solo para ti" – Le decía él con una gran sonrisa.

"Lamento interrumpir este momento tan… ameno." – Comenzó Dumbledore con una media sonrisa. – "Pero llegó el momento." – Hermione volvió a besar a Harry, bajándose y luego abrazó a sus otros amigos. Acto seguido se aproximó a su lugar en el círculo junto a Apolo y la reencarnación de Ades.


	60. Chapter 58

Capitulo LVIII

El ambiente era más denso de lo normal. Costaba respirar, costaba ver y sobre todo, costaba mantenerse vivo. Los ataques venían por todos lados. Y de pronto todo quedaba en silencio. Como si fuera un cementerio a media noche. Se podían ver cuerpos de personas y criaturas oscuras. Sangre salpicada en el piso y en las paredes que aún quedaban de pie.

En cuanto los doce dioses comenzaron con el ritual, el cielo se cubrió de una pesada nube negra, símbolo que el mal estaba ahí, y no sería detenido tan fácilmente.

Todos los testigos del hechizo notaron que un círculo de energía se cerraba alrededor de las doce personas, algunas de las cuales, significaban la vida para otros. De cada uno salió una luz, uniéndose, en el centro del círculo, con el resto. Cada luz de un color distinto, la esencia del respectivo dios. Cada halo, se unió en un único resplandor blanco que emergió del centro formando lo que parecía una especie de conducto, que salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Voldemort había llegado, y los espectadores debieron abandonar el espectáculo para protegerlos, y a ellos mismos. La batalla entonces comenzó, sin pudor ni simpatía. Era matar o morir, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar la segunda opción.

Los miembros del ED estaban más que listos para actuar. Claro que tenían miedo, pero, no iban a permitir que Voldemort o sus seguidores lo arruinaran todos.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron los hombres lobo y los vampiros. Seguidos de muy pocos gigantes. Un poco más atrás aparecían los esclavos de El Primero, los supuestos monjes con los ojos cocidos.

Las idas y venidas de hechizos, golpes y gritos eran descomunales e intimidadores. Y entonces se escuchó un grito más desgarrador que el de una banshee. Esa luz blanca había capturado lo que habían deseado. El Primero estaba allí, tomando la forma de todo aquello que había muerto, para shockear a los doce entrometidos. Pero nada parecía funcionar. De pronto doce voces comenzaron a recitar una frase en un idioma desconocido, aumentando el tono cada vez que la repetían. Y entonces esa luz, se hizo una burbuja aprisionando al enemigo.

"_Shita me agureta nale fureah_" – La voz de Dumbledore llegó a los oídos de todos y con estallido la burbuja desapareció. La luz con ella y los doce cuerpos cayeron al suelo debilitados. James, Sirius y Harry fueron los primeros en correr hacia sus esposas. Harry tomó en brazos a Hermione y la cargó, como si se tratara de algo tan liviano como una capa, hacia un lugar seguro.

Con la desaparición de El Primero los Monjes se hicieron polvo, y la amenaza pareció alivianarse.

"Hermione, mi vida, por favor"- rogaba él. Se sentía aún peor que cuando Hermione fue congelada por el Basilisco, verla allí, como si de una estatua se tratase, sabiendo que había sido su culpa, pero aún peor, sabiendo que nada podía hacer para aliviarla. –"mi cielo, por favor Hermione, si tu no vuelves, no sé que voy a hacer. ¡Te exijo que me mires ahora, Hermione Potter!" – Harry abrazaba a su esposa, él sentado en el suelo, ella en su regazo. No iba a permitirse llorar ahora, podía sentirla respirar, pero no le era suficiente, necesitaba escucharle decir que estaba bien, aunque le mintiera.

"Harry" – llamó Ron. Lo había visto cargarla hasta ese lugar, y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia ellos. Hermione no podía estar mal, porque si así era, entonces el resto no tenía futuro de sobrevivir. - "ella está…"

"no, aún respira" – Murmuró Harry.

"nosotros podemos ayudar" – la voz parecía lejana para Harry, muy lejana e inalcanzable. – "Por favor déjanos hacerlo" – Levantó la mirada, notando que dos personas estaban allí. Una chica y un chico… los reconoció. Asintió sin poder decir palabra alguna.

"déjala en el suelo" – Le pidió uno de los recién llegados. Y así lo hizo. Entregando lo más valioso en su vida, a esas dos personas. – "Gracias" – murmuró la muchacha.

"Ly, Jay¿podrán ayudarla?"

"sí" – fue la simple respuesta. De pronto ambos, estaban a los costados de la chica, con sus manos sobre el cuerpo a una distancia de un palmo. Un calor surgió de sus manos, envolviendo a Hermione, y entonces, cuando separaron sus manos y terminaron de hacer lo que supone que hacían, Hermione abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con los dos chicos.

"Gracias" – murmuró Hermione, muy similar a la forma en que Ly lo había dicho hacía momentos.

"no hay porqué. Después de todo, tu nos enseñaste eso" - Dejó escapar Jay. Hermione sonrió ante ese comentario.

"¿Mione?" – Llamó Harry. Se acercó en un paso, y la besó con pasión, mezclada con miedo y preocupación.

"te amo" – Le susurró ella antes de volver a ser besada por su esposo.

"Harry, hijo. ¿Está bien?" – James Potter se había acercado junto a una Lily cansada, pero conciente, apoyada en su brazo.

"sí papá. Ahora sí" – Respondió Harry, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos almendrados del amor de su vida.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – El tono de preocupación y desconcierto de Ron hizo que todos voltearan a verlo. El colorado había estado observando hacia la batalla que, de pronto, se había detenido. – "no me gusta nada"

"hay que ir a buscar a los demás" – Dijo Jay, que ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie, mientras su hermana lo hacía con Hermione.

"¿Los demás?"

"sí, Ginny está con Luna. Creo que aún reseguían enfrentando a los hombres lobo cuando vinimos."

"¿Y que hay de Draco?" – Preguntó Hermione, de pronto sintiendo algo que no había sentido antes, o al menos con Draco Malfoy. Una sensación de desespero como hubiera sentido si la muchacha le hubiera estado hablando de Ron.

"Él está bien, se encuentra ayudando a los aldeanos que quedaron atrapados entre unos escombros." – Explicó Ly.

"todo está en clama" – Pronunció Lily.

"Eso se debe a que estamos en el ojo de la tormenta." – Harry se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. – "Es el peor momento en una batalla, porque sabes que lo que viene, es peor de lo que ya pasó."

"Lo que quiere decir, que… los Mortífagos aún no han llegado¿verdad?"

"Es cierto."

Con un rápido movimiento Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron corriendo en busca de los otros tres, siendo seguidos por los hermanos mellizos. Notaron como Ginny se sostenía el costado de la cintura, en donde su túnica parecía estar acumulando sangre de la dueña. Sin embargo, los hombres lobo habían sido acabados finalmente.

En cuanto la colorada se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos y hermano, se volteó para llamar a Luna. Dicha muchacha estaba revisando si había algún herido entre los miembros del ED. Sorprendentemente, las heridas eran superficiales, si es que las tenían. Harry los había entrenado muy bien.

"Chicos. ¡Hermione!" – Exclamó Ginny corriendo hacia ellos, o al menos estaban seguros que eso había intentado hacer. – "Por Merlín¿estas bien? Te vi caer…"

"Estoy bien Ginny, no te preocupes. ¿Tu herida?"

"No es nada"

"Ginny, la verdad" – Pidió Ron preocupado por su hermana, era probable que al haber peleado contra hombres lobo, bueno, esa sea una herida provocada por alguna de sus bocas.

"Me la hice cuando uno de esos animales se me tiró encima, y yo caí sobre vidrio. Le clavé uno de los fragmentos en la garganta, así que no se preocupen, no me mordió…" – Se observó el aspecto. – "Estoy segura que mucha de la sangre es de él"

Ron le dio un rápido pero cariñoso abrazo y acto seguido se dirigió en la dirección en que Luna estaba. Los otros se quedaron allí esperando a que ambos se acercaran. Algo que no tardó mucho más. Luna llevaba un corte en la frente, y tenía la mano izquierda con sangre ya un poco seca. En cuanto vio que los presentes preguntarían por eso, negó y sonrió.

"No es mía." – Fue lo que dijo sin preocupación.

"Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que ir a buscar a Draco."

Sin embargo, se encontraron a Draco a mitad de camino, supuestamente el chico había ido a buscar a Ginny, encontrándose con el resto.

"¿Estas bien?" – Fue la primera cosa que le dijo en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos. Ginny se aferraba fuertemente al dorso de Draco, y a pesar de tener su costado lastimado, no se quejó cuando sintió los brazos de su novio que le brindaban calor.

"estoy mejor ahora que te he visto." – Murmuró ella en el hueco que formaba el hombro y el cuello de Draco. El muchacho besó la frente de Ginny con delicadeza.

"No quiero interrumpir pero debemos salir de aquí. Estamos desprotegidos" – Anunció Jay.

"Bien, volvamos con el resto"

"¡No!" – Exclamaron los mellizos ante el comentario de Harry. –"Debemos dirigirnos hacia allí"

"¿Por qué? No hay nada más que escombros."

"Porque…" – Ninguno podía dar una buena razón para ocupar dicho lugar, pero pronto los estallidos y gritos de maleficios y maldiciones comenzaron a escucharse y fue el primer lugar que vieron para esconderse y ordenarse para atacar.

Instantáneamente, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Ron observaron a Harry en espera de sus próximas órdenes, mientras que el morocho observaba la pelea con suma atención.

Tenía un gran sentimiento de orgullo hacia los chicos que estaban arriesgando su vida contra el ser más oscuro y siniestro. Daban todo su esfuerzo, desempeño y valor en esta batalla y por eso él no iba a defraudarlos. Suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia las siete personas junto a él, con decisión en su mirada.

"Será lo último por lo que pasaremos… ¿están listos?" – Recibió un sí general y Harry asintió. – "Haremos esto…" – Pero un hechizo lo interrumpió. Ron levantó la cabeza lo menos posible para poder ver qué había sido aquello. Volvió a su lugar con la boca abierta y los ojos redondos.

"Ron¿Qué pasó?" – Ron comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

"Es imposible…" – decía.

"¡Weasel!" – Exclamó Draco.

"Tu… tu padre Grim…"

"¿Qué con… él?" – Un cuerpo calló junto al escondite de los chicos. Pronto dicho cuerpo, vestido de negro, se apresuró a correr hacia ellos.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo en medio del campo de batalla?" – Preguntó un muy agitado Lucius Malfoy.

"Lo siento Padre, pero…" – Draco sonrió de lado, muy al estilo Malfoy.

"Lo primero es sacarlos de aquí"

"Un momento…" – Hermione no creía lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Hay algo que el resto de nosotros _deberíamos_ saber?"

"Guin" – medio sonrió el mayor de los Malfoy. – "en el momento que te fuiste con ellos" – dijo señalando a Harry y los demás. – "Fui a hablar con Dumbledore y le dije al anciano que quería ayudar… le pasé información durante mucho tiempo… luego Snape se me unió."

"Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti. Pero ahora supongo que me siento orgullosa de ello" – Sonrió Hermione, pese al lugar en que se encontraban, estaba feliz de que Lucius Malfoy fuera uno de ellos. Después de todo, ella sabía que siendo Guinibege Dumbledore, Lucius no le era indiferente. El hombre asintió agradeciendo el cumplido. Pero se quejó debido al dolor en su brazo derecho.

"supongo que es el momento" – Murmuró ella.

"muy bien… hay algunos mortífagos directamente frente a nosotros. Y pude ver que algunos de ellos cerca de los edificios de defensa"

"¿Edificios de defensa?" - preguntó Lucius

"Sí, allí es donde se encuentran las personas de la isla refugiadas y algunos de los miembros del ED."

"Ya veo, hay que evitar que ellos lleguen hasta allí"

"A toda costa"

"Tagus…"

"Sí, como decía, necesitaré que Mole y Whiskers llegue hasta el extremo izquierdo, el plan será el mismo que antes, pero esta vez, los blancos serán los mortífagos. Grim y Weasel, ustedes irán frente a ella, del otro lado del blanco."

"¿Qué harán?" – Preguntó Ly algo confundida.

"Ya verás. Es el mismo caso que usamos contra Voldemort antes de levantarse." – Explicó Ron.

"¿Qué harás tu Harry?"

"Yo utilizaré mi forma de caballo alado, volaré alto para no ser visto y llegaré justo del otro lado, frente a ti. Hermione, tu eres la única que no tiene forma animaga…" – Harry fue interrumpido con la risa de Hermione y notó que incluso Lucius sonrió. –"¿La gracia?"

"Tengo forma animaga Harry, cielo"

"¿la tienes?"

"Sí, soy un águila, y me solían llamar Eagle"

"¿Quién?"

"Me van a decir que nunca supieron que los Merodeadores eran cinco…" – Se quejó Lucius ante la falta de conocimiento de esos chicos. – "Uno de ellos, era un _ella_."

"pero nunca hablaban de ti, y el mapa…"

"No era en ese momento, y cuando me ofrecieron de pertenecer en la bienvenida, me negué, eso era de ellos." – Sonrió Hermione.

"Ya veo. Entonces, _Eagle_, supongo que será mejor que tú vayas hacia allá. Pasarás más desapercibida."

"Yo los distraeré." – Dijo Lucius.

Harry, Lucius y los mellizos salieron de detrás del muro caído en cuanto los otros chicos ocuparon sus nuevos lugares. Los hechizos comenzaron a salir para distraer a los enemigos, los Mortífagos. Pero algo se sentía extraño. En el aire se sentía un pesado sentimiento de nostalgia de... muerte.

"¡AHORA!" – las voces de los seis chicos, en lugares estratégicos recitaron las tres palabras necesarias para acabar definitivamente con los mortífagos. – "_Corpus Reductio Desapare_"

La luz violeta de cada varita se unió en aquel grupo de mortífagos, seguida de gritos de desesperación y luego… nada. Simplemente quedaba, en el lugar en donde habían estado los mortífagos, las túnicas negras y las máscaras de calaveras.

Sin embargo algo no se esperaban en todo ese tumulto. Voldemort no estaba con ellos. En efecto, el sujeto estaba alejado de aquellos seguidores que imploraron ayuda hacía unos instantes. Y, no fue nada difícil deducir donde estaba Voldemort.

* * *

"¡NO!" – Gritó Lucius Malfoy cuando sucedió. 

Aquel edificio de defensa, en donde no solo estaban los aldeanos sino que también los miembros del ED, había estallado y a éste le siguió dos más. Un humo negro comenzó a rodearlos y los aún de pie no querían acercarse.

"Harry" – Murmuró Hermione acercándose a su esposo. – "Harry, mírame…"

"Mione. Allí estaban… estaban mis padres. Estaban todos"

"¡No!" – Lloró Ginny. Sus padres, sus hermanos. Todos se encontraban de aquel lado en donde las tres explosiones se habían llevado a cabo. Ron se acercó a ella, que se encontraba arrodillada sujetándose sola. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Ginny, ellos están bien… ya lo verás"

"No. No lo están… no lo creo Ron" – Lloraba la colorada. Apenas se le entendía lo que decía debido a los sollozos que la ahogaban.

"será mejor que… vayamos a ver" – Propuso Luna cabizbaja.

Los ocho adolescentes y Lucius se acercaron a al tranquilo y sombrío campo de batalla. Era algo inhumano. La oscuridad, la desolación, la… muerte.

Era algo que nadie desearía ver, ni presenciar. Algo que nadie quisiera escuchar ni imaginar. Y aún así allí estaban ellos. Caminando entre los cuerpos de hombres lobos, gigantes, magos y brujas. Niños y niñas, ancianos…

Hermione reconoció algo debajo de un muro y tuvo un primer impulso de salir corriendo hacia el otro lado, pero tenía que comprobar que sus más internos presentimientos eran falsos, que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Hermione ahogó un grito y cerró con fuerza los ojos unos momentos para intentar mantener la poca comida que tenía su cuerpo dentro.

"Guin" – Escuchó detrás de ella. Lucius posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y se acercó él a aquello que Hermione había visto.

"¿Quién es?"

"Será mejor que…"

"¡Quien es!" – Exclamó con furia.

"McGonagall." – Respondió dolido.

"¡Mamá, papá!" – Gritó Ginny corriendo hacia unos cuantos escombros.

"Ginny no vayas" – Le imploró Ron, pero no fue suficiente. En un instante la colorada estaba arrodillada junto a los cadáveres de sus padres.

Draco levantó la mirada de su novia para clavarla en el cuerpo de Harry, erguido, sobre la cima de unos escombros.

"¿Tagus?" – Llamó dudoso. Al escuchar aquel nombre, los sobrevivientes miraron hacia donde Harry estaba. Con mucho cuidado, se acercaron a él. Primero Hermione, a su izquierda; Ron a su derecha.

"Por dios santo" – murmuró Luna al llegar junto a su novio, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ron.

Frente a ellos, la imagen que les impediría volver adormir en mucho tiempo. Un imagen que nadie hubiera querido ver, y que al mismo tiempo, no podían sacar su vista de aquel escenario que se presentaba ante ellos.

* * *

El silencio era aterrador, solo interrumpido por el soplar del viento que al parecer, había decidido hacerse presente. Aún podía verse el polvo de los escombros caídos, los restos de la batalla que parecía haber terminado. Que parecía haberle dado el triunfo a Voldemort. 

Los cuerpos eran miles, acompañados de recuerdos, de sonrisas borradas, de futuros acabados. Parecía que aún esperaban por alguien, alguien que se levantara de diera una pizca de esperanza. Pero eso nunca llegó.

"Vas a pagarlas, todas y cada una" – Murmuró Harry. La mano en la que poseía la varita estaba tan apretada y tensa que los nudillos estaban pálidos.

"Somos… los únicos sobrevivientes" – Murmuró Draco, levantando la mirada hacia su padre.

Harry bajó la colina y caminó entre los cuerpos. Reconociendo cada uno que pasaba, cerrando los ojos, para impedir que las lágrimas lo vencieran. Algo lo hizo detenerse antes de llegar a destino. Fred y George, sus cuerpos golpeados, ensangrentados. Junto a ellos: Oliver Wood, los hermanos Creevey, Susan Bones.

Merlin, ya no quería ver por donde caminaba. Solo quería llegar donde _ellos_.

Allí estaban. Primero vio a Nick y luego a Sam, estaban juntos. Al parecer murieron al mismo tiempo. Harry pasó su mirada hacia otras personas. Una mujer que no conocía y el profesor Snape. Más allá, Remus y a sus pies Kate.

Su padrino, Sirius tenía un muro sobre él, Susan estaba a medio metro de distancia. Por la apariencia, había querido ayudarlo cuando murió. Y finalmente, un poco más alejados estaban sus padres.

Harry se acercó a ellos y apuntó con varita.

"_Enervate totalium_" – Pero los cuerpos no reaccionaron. Una y otra vez, no podían estar muertos. No otra vez. No podían dejarlo solo una vez más. No era justo. – "No es justo" – Murmuró. – "¡NO ES JUSTO!" – Gritó con angustia, pateando un trozo de escombro. Allí encontró otro cuerpo, el de Colagusano. Al menos él también esta muerto.

"Papá" – Escuchó que decía una voz apagada. Pero él no volteó, aún cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. – "Debemos acabar con esto"

"Ya no vale la pena"

"Sí la vale. Por eso Jay y yo estamos aquí" – Harry volteó de golpe ante estas palabras.

"Ustedes sabían… ¡sabían que esto sucedería!" – Empujó a la chica con desdén.

"Espera, nosotros…"

"Te lo prohíbo. Ni se te ocurra mentirme." – Dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Nosotros no sabíamos que esto iba a suceder" – La voz de Jay llegó de pronto.

"Ustedes vienen del futuro, son mis hijos. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que no sabían esto¡PORQUE DEMONIOS DEBO PERDER SIEMPRE LO QUE MAS QUIERO?" – Gritó con frustración, dolor, pena, odio.

"No es necesariamente cierto."

"Entonces a qué cínico demente se le ocurre inventar algo así ¿eh? Si esto no es _necesariamente cierto_…"

"Solo estamos aquí para terminar de una vez y por todas con Voldemort. Y eso es lo que haremos"

"¿Cómo?"

"Voldemort tiene un plan. Quedó muy débil. Y a pesar de haber roto la protección que tenías, no puede destruirte. Así que ha decidido ir a donde pueda tener su mayor poder. No cometer el mismo error."

"¿Qué quieren decir?"

"Voldemort ha viajado a su tiempo de mayor gloria. Antes del ataque… ante de todo" – Finalmente dijo Ly.

"El pasado. ¿Cómo haremos para…?"

"por eso estamos aquí. Nos encargaremos de llevarlos allí"

* * *

Harry, Ly y Jay se acercaron a los demás. Lucius no sabía como reaccionar, como decir o hacer. Estaba en un completo abismo. 

"Alguien debió haber avisado de esto…"

"Sí. De eso no hay duda" – Rectificó Lucius frunciendo el seño.

"¿Sabes algo padre?"

"Sí. Lo descubrí hace un par de días" – Se detuvo y observó a los presentes. – "Tu madre Draco, ella fue un espía de Voldemort todo este tiempo. Me vigilaba, a mí, a Severus a todos los que podía. Nadie sabía que ella…" – Pero la furia fue mayor aún. – "Esa mujer, no se durante cuanto tiempo… pero era la amarte de ese despreciable sujeto"

"¿Cómo?" – Exclamó Draco horrorizado. – "No, ella te curó, ella… no puede ser ella…"

"Ella es la mejor actriz que he conocido. Y créeme Draco, la vi, cuando hablaba con él"

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que bien lejos de aquí." – gruño con odio.

"Lamento todo esto, pero hay que seguir…" – Dijo Jay. – "Hay que buscar a Voldemort y detenerlo"

"¿Dónde está él?" – Preguntó Ron con fuerzas renovadas.

"En el pasado. En el Halloween de 1986." – Respondió Harry.

"¿Vamos?" – Preguntó Ly, recibiendo el asentimiento de todos.

Ella y su hermano se pararon a una distancia de tres metros y sacaron de su cuello dos pendientes, dos trozos que formaban un solo dije, el símbolo del Ying y el Yang. Ella tenía el trozo blanco con una pizca de negro, y él, la parte negra con la pizca blanca.

Al tenerlos en alto una luz comenzó a formarse y cuando lo soltaron el símbolo se formó perfectamente en mitad de camino, manteniéndose en el aire. Pronto lo que era el símbolo comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad y a agrandarse. Ya no era un dije, era un portal de luz.

"Debemos atravesarlo." – Explicó Ly. – "Del otro lado, nos espera aquella noche"

A pesar de estar lastimados, heridos física y emocionalmente, ninguno se quejó en absoluto. No importaba la pierna lastimada de Ron, que parecía estar en una posición muy dolorosa. Tampoco el tajo que llevaba Ginny en costado de su torso, el hombro débil de Draco o la ensangrentada cara de Luna. Tampoco parecía importar la debilidad física de Hermione o el estado de completo odio que Harry cargaba, que no sentía que su cuerpo estaba lastimado en todas y cada una de sus partes.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y atravesó como si estuviera saliendo de una habitación para ingresar a otra. Ron y Luna le siguieron y pronto Ginny y Draco también lo hicieron.

"Usted no puede" – Dijo Jay deteniendo a Lucius.

"No pueden negarme esto. Quiero ver a ese mal nacido acabado. Mi hijo está ahí…"

"_Desmaius_" – Dijeron los hermanos viendo caer a un inconsciente Lucius Malfoy al suelo. – "Lo siento pero, no debe interferir en esto" – Murmuró Jay.

Un instante después ambos estaban atravesando el portal hacia aquel terrible día.


	61. Chapter 59

Capitulo LIX

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Preguntó Ron.

Era cerca de la media noche, eso demostraba la media luna. Se encontraban en un vecindario, solamente iluminado por los faroles de las calles y algunas luces en las puertas. Un silencio sepulcral hacía aún más tenebroso el lugar y un frío se colaba por las ropas de los chicos. Draco de pronto señaló un gran letrero iluminado que rezaba: _Bienvenido a Godric's Hollow_.

"escondámonos" – Ofreció Hermione; señalando hacia la lejanía a un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas negras y el rostro cubierto, que se dirigían hacia una de las casas más cercanas a la colina donde reposaba imponente el castillo de Godric.

"Ellos son…" – Comenzó Ginny estática, pero Draco tomó su mano y tiró de ella hacia uno de los muros de la casa más próxima a ellos y fuera de la vista de los otros.

"Van hacia la casa… está sucediendo justo ahora" – Dijo Hermione. Se la notaba tensa, nerviosa.

"hay que acercarnos." – Dijo Harry separándose de la pared y observando a sus objetivos.

"¿Cómo? Seremos vistos…"

"El bosque. Luna y Hermione, ustedes pueden ir volando, el resto de nosotros iremos por el bosque, allí nos encontraremos en la puerta trasera." – dijo Harry, volviendo a ser el líder del grupo.

"¿Qué hay de ellos?" – Por un momento se habían olvidado de los mellizos, hasta que Ginny les hizo recordar.

"Ustedes se quedarán aquí" – Ordenó Hermione.

"Con todo respeto, no pienso hacerlo" – Dijo Ly.

"Escuchen a… Hermione" – Exigió Harry.

"Nosotros también queremos acabar con él. ¿No lo entienden?" – Refunfuño Jay.

"Bien, entonces" – Harry se detuvo a pensar un momento. – "irán por el frente. No dejaremos que entre a la casa, nosotros llamaremos la atención de Voldemort y ustedes detendrán a Pettigrew.

Hermione y Luna se transformaron en sus formas de aves y partieron hacia la casa, mientras que los mellizos aparecían a unos metros de la entrada principal, y los demás recorrían a toda prisa el bosque, hacia la entrada trasera.

* * *

Los mellizos esperaron a la señal de que los seis muchachos estuvieran en sus lugares. Notaron como Voldemort les decía a sus seguidores que esperen allí, cerca de la casa, mientras él caminaba hacia donde lo esperaban Harry y los demás. 

Aprovecharon entonces para entrar a la casa, encontrando a Peter nervioso caminando de un lado hacia el otro. En cuanto vio a los muchachos se sobre saltó y atinó a tomar su varita.

"Expelliarmus" – Exclamó Ly.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes…?"

"Deshace el hechizo"

"¿Quiénes… son… son?" – No terminaba de decir la pregunta una vez más que Jay lo interrumpió.

"Rompe el hechizo¡AHORA!"- Exclamó blandiendo la varita en frente de la nariz de Colagusano.

"No… no puedo sin, sin mi… varita…"

Ly se acercó a él y le tendió la varita apoyando la suya propia en la yugular del sujeto.

"Ahora, hazlo"

La rata hizo lo que le fue pedido, temblando de pies a cabeza. En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras su varita volvió a alejarse de su mano.

"¿Dónde están los Potter?"

"Arri…ba" – Dijo sentándose con el envión de la mano de la chica.

Apenas hubo acabado la palabra la puerta frontal fue tumbada y por ella un joven y fuerte Remus Lupin ingresaba desesperado con varita en alto, dispuesto a matar a quien sea necesario para proteger a sus amigos.

Jay envió un hechizo a Peter, dejándolo caer hacia atrás, noqueado completamente.

"Ellos están arriba. El hechizo está roto, debes ayudarlos a escapar. Voldemort esta afuera y entrar en cualquier momento."

"¿Quien…?"

"Salva a tus amigos. Ellos son los que importan ahora." – Dijo Ly.

Remus asintió en agradecimiento y apresuradamente subió las escaleras. En cuanto Remus se perdió escaleras arriba, Jay y Ly se miraron con una sonrisa.

"nuestro trabajo está terminado" – y desparecieron de allí.

Instantes después Lily, Remus y James con Harry en brazos, salían de la casa apresuradamente, escuchando de fondo lo que parecía ser un duelo que comenzaba. Pero ahora la seguridad de ellos tres era lo más importante.

En cuanto dejaron el lugar, vieron a Sirius bajarse de su moto voladora y correr hacia ellos. Abrazar a James y desordenar el cabello de Harry.

"¿Están bien¿Dónde está Peter?"

"Todo está bien Sirius, pero no vimos a Peter" – Dijo Lily que besaba a su esposo e hijo.

"Sirius ¿a dónde vas?" – Llamó Remus de pronto.

"Iré a buscar al traidor de Colagusano. Lo voy a despedazar."

"Vamos Sirius no vale la pena."  
"Lily tiene razón, además él está por venir en cualquier momento."

Sirius salió corriendo hacia la casa. Tiró la puerta a bajo y se encontró con un haz de luz blanca que le rozó el hombro izquierdo. Pero el traidor no estaba allí. Entonces se adentró más aún. Se escuchaban gritos de varias personas y varias luces que salían disparadas por todos lados.

Finalmente Sirius llegó al lugar de donde provenían las luces, el patio trasero de la casa estaba lleno de personas. Seis muchachos de no más de dieciocho años, y el resto eran hombres y mujeres encapuchados. Entre la humareda Sirius pudo ver la verdadera Batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, era Voldemort y uno de los jóvenes. Manejaba la varita como nunca a nadie había visto Sirius. Sin embargo esa forma de pelar le hacía recordar a varas personas juntas. Se movía con gran agilidad y destreza. Y en verdad lograba pegarle a Voldemort. Los Aurors se escuchaban desde la entrada. Y Sirius pudo observar como los mortífagos desaparecían. Pero la batalla entre el muchacho y Voldemort seguía su curso, siendo imposible impedirla. Una de las jóvenes que estaban allí se acercó lo suficiente como para que el muchacho la escuchara. Mientras que uno de los últimos mortífagos hacía lo mismo con su amo.

* * *

Harry y los demás esperaron a que Voldemort se acercara lo suficiente. No iban a permitir que destruyera lo que más había deseado en toda su vida. 

En cuanto Voldemort tentó a destruir la puerta trasera los seis salieron de sus escondites del jardín. Dándole un susto de muerte a Voldemort.

"No puede ser. Maldito mocoso, deberías estar muerto" – Dijo puntando contra Harry su varita, olvidándose de la casa y por lo tanto de sus objetivos.

"¿Te olvidas que debo matarte antes?" – Voldemort rió sardónico.

"Creí que había bastado aquel ataque para mantenerte lejos mocoso"

"Pues no has pensado con claridad entonces. Porque lo que lograste fue hacer más fuerte mis ansias de matarte."

En ese momento, los mortífagos irrumpieron y la batalla comenzó. Era algo extraño para los jóvenes estar luchando contra las mismas personas que habían acabado no hacía más de un par de horas atrás.

Sin embargo tenían, quizá, una desventaja y esa era el daño que ya cargaban en sus cuerpos, el agotamiento de la batalla anterior.

Pero una vez más, y como habían aprendido desde pequeños, no iban a dejarse vencer por una tontería como esa. Cuando todo acabe, dormirían dos días seguidos, pero mientras tanto, el objetivo más próximo era la destrucción de Voldemort.

Harry se encargó de ser él solo quien se enfrente a su Némesis de toda la vida. Hechizos iban y venían entre ellos, un intercambio de luces, maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos que hacían que los demás perdieran el interés en sus propias batallas.

Los mortífagos, sin conocimiento de lo que ocurría, no comprendían cómo este muchacho de tan solo dieciocho años pudiera estar batallando con Lord Voldemort de igual a igual.

Luces que salían de la varita de ambos sin pronunciar una palabra y que causaban un efecto verdaderamente poderoso en el contrincante. Harry notó entonces una expresión en aquella especie de rostro de reptil que Voldemort llevaba, y sonrió ante esto.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Dijo protegiéndose con agilidad de la maldición que enviaba Voldemort.

"¿Cómo es posible que…?"

"No soy el mismo de aquel momento, Tom. Esta vez estoy precavido y el que se lleva la sorpresa eres tú. Habías estado esperando aquella unión entre nuestras varitas ¿verdad¿Como sucedió aquella noche en el cementerio? No, no va a suceder, porque… esta no es mi varita." – Harry puntó a Voldemort tomándolo desprevenido y golpeándolo de lleno con un _Crucio_.

"Ya no… temes hacerlo… te has corrompido, Potter"

"No, he aprendido" – Otro _crucio _pero esta vez el hechizo protector de Voldemort lo impidió.

"Es imposible que uses otra varita que no sea la tuya, y tengas este poder y dominio."

"Te prometo que antes de matarte te explicaré como lo hago." – envió un _reducto_ al árbol, haciendo creer que había errado y luego dejando que árbol cayera sobre su enemigo.

La batalla alrededor de ellos era insignificante, pero aún así no pudieron dejar de notar que los mortífagos llevaban las de perder. Sin embargo, los mismos hombres y mujeres lo sabían y comenzaron a desaparecer uno tras otro.

Hermione se vio liberada de su enemigo más próximo y aprovechó para acercarse lo suficiente a Harry.

"Vamos, ya déjalo. Podrás hacerlo en otra oportunidad." – Dijo ella al parecer había notado algo que ni Harry ni Voldemort había hecho.

"No, si no lo hago ahora no lo podré hacer nunca más. Lo haré por todos los caídos." – Decía el muchacho a la vez que enviaba una ráfaga de luz roja hacia su oponente. Éste estaba más débil de lo que quería dimitir. Le había costado mucha de su fuerza el haber viajado por el tiempo y fusionarse con su Yo pasado. Y Harry no ayudaba con cada uno de sus disparos que eran mas fuerte a cada momento.

"Vamos, Tagus es hora. Debemos volver." – Llamó Draco.

"Esto terminará en otra ocasión muchacho de mala entraña." – Voldemort arrastraba cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, para luego desaparecer delante ellos, casi moribundo.

"Ese maldito. Eagle¿Por qué has dejado que se fuera? Ya era mío."

"Tagus, debemos irnos. Luego hablaremos." Hermione señaló al grupo de Aurors que se acercaban y al mismísimo Sirius.

"Esperen, quienes son ustedes." – Dijo Sirius acercándose de pronto a ellos.

"Eso, no es de tu incumbencia." – dijo Ron. Luego de decir eso los seis deliberadamente se transformaron en sus formas animagas, sorprendiendo a Sirius en gran medida, para luego desaparecer en la noche. Sirius salió de la casa y se encontró con sus tres amigos y su ahijado.

* * *

Seis animales detuvieron su camino al llegar frente a la gran puerta de un castillo abandonado. Allí, esas seis bestias cambiaron de forma en la de seis adolescentes. 

"Con un demonios Hermione ¿Qué diablos fue eso?" – Exclamaba Harry enfurecido. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto se hubiera acobardado o bajado la mirada pidiendo perdón, pero no Hermione.

"Tranquilízate ¿quieres?" – Le medio gritó.

Si los otros eran lo bastante inteligentes, no iban a interponerse en la discusión de ellos dos. Harry caminaba de un lado para el otro, o eso intentaba. Su cuerpo parecía estar gritándole que se detuviera pero la euforia y la adrenalina del momento le impedían sentir el cansancio, el dolor o siquiera el hombro derecho descolocado.

"No me digas que me tranquilice. Pude haber acabado con ese tipo y…"

"¡Y yo te detuve!" – Le retó ella. Harry se quedó en silencio ante el tono de voz utilizado por Hermione. – "Ahora que tengo tu completa atención vas a escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que tengo que decirte" – Se sentó con esfuerzo, y fue entonces que notó la herida en su vientre y las costillas rotas. Sin embargo no se dejó llevar por el dolor. – "¿Recuerdas aquella noche que te desmayaste en la sala común, luego de la práctica de Quidditch?" – Harry levantó la mirada.

"Y esto es relevante ¿Cómo?"

"¡Responde!" – Exclamó cansada.

"Sí."

"Entonces también recuerdas que _soñaste_ cuando estuviste en ese estado." – Harry la miró con el seño fruncido aún no veía porque ella quería…

"Oh" – Dijo Harry. Ahora sí lo veía. Que tonto¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de eso? – "No supimos si era una premonición…"

"Hasta ahora" – Dijo Ron. Ginny, Luna y Draco los observaban confundidos.

"¿Creen que puedan explicarnos de que se trata?" – Pidió Draco.

"Hace un tiempo, cuando aún estábamos en el colegio, Harry se desmayó una noche en la sala común."

"Estuvo una semana inconsciente en la enfermería y cuando despertó lo hizo con la tonta idea que había soñado con sus padres…"

"No era tonta" – Espetó Harry ante la explicación de Ron. – "Y no fue un sueño, fue un 'que hubiera sucedido si…'"

"¿Un que?"

"supuestamente, lo que Harry vio fue una especie de premonición. Era la descripción más lógica…" – Hermione se detuvo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Pero no dio mucha importancia y continuó con su relato. – "Pero algo no cuadraba ya que Harry había visto a Sirius y a sus padres vivos, festejando su cumpleaños número dieciocho."

"Mi cumpleaños ya pasó y créanme mis padre y Sirius no estuvieron en él."

"¿Y a que viene todo esto?" – Preguntó Ginny pero Luna fue quien respondió la pregunta, interrumpiendo a Hermione.

"Lo que viste se conectaba de alguna forma con lo que acaba de suceder¿no es verdad? Y por eso Hermione te detuvo. Porque, y si no me equivoco, este acto hizo que lo que soñaste aquella vez se haga realidad ahora." – Ron abrió y cerró la boca, observando a Luna asombrado, en ninguna ocasión él le contó sobre esto a ella¿Cómo era que sabía? Pero Luna volvió a hablar. – "Hemos cambiado el pasado… por eso" – Luna se sujetó la cabeza un momento, y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

"Por eso… ¿que?"

"Mi cabeza" – Se quejó Ginny. – "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Si no me… equivoco…" – Dijo Luna con dificultad.

"Si cambiamos el pasado…" – Ahora Harry estaba de rodillas, el dolor era insoportable en ese momento, a pesar de haber pasado por varios dolores mucho más fuertes gracias a Voldemort este era diferente, como si…

"Nuestro presente cambia… y por eso…nuestros…"

"Recuerdos" – Finalizó Draco la frase de Ron.

Ninguno esperó a que el dolor fuera tan fuerte o algo contagioso. Era algo tan fuerte, tan intenso, tan inaguantable que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que uno por uno fueron perdiendo el conocimiento.

"Luna" – Murmuró Ron, al ver que su novia había sido la primera en desmayarse. Se cercó a ella abrazándola pero su dolor era algo imposible de superar.

"Resistan" – Pidió Harry, pero a él también le era muy difícil seguir su propio pedido.

"Ya no… no puedo más" – Dijo Ginny perdiendo el conocimiento también.

Draco fue el siguiente, dejando ahora a los tres amigos. Era como si un _crucio_ hubiera entrado en su cabeza y retumbara contra las paredes de sus cerebros.

"Herm…ione" – Llamó Ron al ver que la chica caía de rodillas y luego al suelo inconsciente. – "Harry ¿Qué… sucederá?" – Preguntó pero su dolor estaba a punto de vencerlo.

"No lo… sé." – Harry vio a todos y cada uno de sus amigos desmayarse frente a él. Quizá por haber suportado esos dolores que Voldemort le provocaba, pudo resistir un poco más, pero realmente no quería dejarse vencer. Tenía que salvar a sus amigos, aunque sea a ellos cinco, que eran los únicos que le quedaban.

Cayó junto a Hermione, la sintió respirar. Su mirada se estaba nublando y su propia respiración se hacía aún más difícil de calmar. Vio acercarse dos figuras y temió lo peor. Los chicos estaban inconscientes y él lo estaría muy pronto, no habría escapatoria ahora, pero en fin, si tendrían que matarlo a él ya no le importaba. Sus hijos estaban protegidos y a salvo. Y estaba seguro que se encargarían de darles un buen hogar, que Dobby los cuidaría con su propia vida.

Con ese último pensamiento Harry se dejó desvanecer sin saber qué era lo que esos sujetos deseaban realmente hacer con él y sus amigos.


	62. Chapter 60

Capítulo LX

Un calor abrumador inundaba su rostro, haciéndole imposible abrir sus ojos. Su cuerpo le dolía en grandes dimensiones que aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido abrir los ojos tampoco.

Se sentía en un lugar cálido sobre una superficie suave, evidentemente no era de noche y no se encontraba en la entrada del castillo de Godric. Por un momento creyó que se encontraba en la enfermería, y que escucharía a Madame Pomfrey silenciar a cualquiera que hiciera algún sonido ajeno al traqueteo de sus zapatos sobre el suelo. Pero no vino chistillo ni tampoco los inconfundibles golpeteos de los pasos de la mujer acercándose a su cama.

De pronto creyó oír una voz, o eso parecía ser si agudizaba el oído al máximo. Una lejana y apagada voz parecía llamarlo. Pensó en Hermione de pronto. _¿Sería ella quien…?_ Desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato. Hermione estaba igual o peor que él físicamente y de seguro estaría a su lado, desmayada junto al resto.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano estiro su brazo para tocar a Hermione que no estaba a más de medio metro de distancia de su propio cuerpo.

Una vez más aquel llamado. La voz le era extrañamente familiar pero no podía cuadrarla con ningún cuerpo. Harry comenzó a desesperarse cuando el cuerpo de Hermione no estaba, estiró su pie, tampoco el de Ron. ¿Acaso esas sombras los habían separado? Pero ¿con que fin? Bueno esa respuesta era obvia. Juntos los seis eran imbatibles pero por separado… decidió evitar pensar en eso por ahora y concentrarse en abrir los ojos.

Al hacerlo debió volver a cerrarlos deprisa dado que la luz del sol, si es que era el sol, estaba justo sobre su rostro y nublaba su visión.

El único pensamiento en su cabeza era el ponerse de pie, salir de allí, donde sea que allí era, y buscar a los demás. Sin abrir los ojos aún, y con un dolor increíble, su brazo se dirigió sobre su cabeza. Si su tacto no le fallaba, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un parque o jardín, el césped era un tanto largo y muy espeso, lo que le hacía sentirse cómodo.

De pronto su mano sintió algo duro cerca de su cabeza. Algo duro y de pie, como un poste. Se giró como pudo, dado a sus fracturas, y se tomó del poste como si se tratase de su propia vida; y muy despacio comenzó a ponerse de pie, utilizando el poste de soporte. Una vez de pie completamente y, sostenido con fuerza del poste, Harry se arriesgó a abrir los ojos.

Descubrió que ese poste estaba acompañado por otros tres, no muy cerca entre ellos pero tampoco tan separados. Miró frente a él, un campo verde se erguía homogéneo y de forma ovalada, y del otro lado, los mismos tres postes.

"Quidditch" – Murmuró apenas. ¿Qué demonios hacía en un campo de Quidditch, solo y… en un campo de Quidditch?

La voz se le hizo más palpable, ahora por lo menos podía entender lo que le estaban gritando¿desesperadamente? Parecía que aquella persona había estado preocupada por él, pero ¿Por qué? Es decir¿Quién era esta persona que lo estaba llamando?

La fuerza de sus brazos comenzó a fallarle al igual que la de sus piernas. Se estaba dejando caer, resbalar por uno de los aros de Quidditch con un dolor insoportable, un calor abrumador, y una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos, o no tan lejos.

No se sintió tocar el césped cuando se alejó del poste. Todo lo contrario un par de brazos lo sujetaron de pronto, impidiendo que se golpeara. Pero ¿Qué le hacía una raya más al tigre? Estaba seguro que aquel golpe sería insignificante en comparación a los demás que ya había sufrido en un plazo de veinticuatro horas.

& & &

No recordaba que el césped fuera tan duro y frío, pero claro, su cuerpo estaba en tan mal estado que era posible que sintiera cualquier otra cosa que lo normal. Su cuerpo le ardía, le dolía y parecía estar amenazándola con hacerla sentir peor. Sus costillas le gritaban para que tomara una posición más adecuada para no sentir ese penetrante dolor, y aún así, todo su cuerpo estaba en tal desastrosa situación que no podría moverse aún si lo deseara con todo su espíritu.

Supuso que ya sería hora de amanecer, dado que lograba escuchar algún que otro pájaro mágico que solía cantar apenas el sol despuntaba, la misma especie que muchas veces la había despertado en Hogwarts.

Intentó concentrarse en su cuerpo, sabía que aunque no abriera los ojos, estaba sola en aquel lugar. Solo Merlín sabe donde. Con mucho cuidado tanteó con una de sus manos su pierna más cercana. Afortunadamente parecía tener todos sus miembros en su lugar, o al menos eso le decía su mano, tan adolorida como el resto de su cuerpo.

Descubrió entonces que estaba, aparentemente, sentada sobre algo parecido a una caja o cajón de madera, su torso hacia un lado, y su cabeza sobre una pared, que servía de respaldo.

¿Dónde demonios estaba y porque estaba sola allí? Solo recordaba que había visto a Luna desmayarse y luego seguirle Ginny y Draco. Harry y Ron, deseaba que hubieran logrado librarse de aquel inevitable desmayo que ella y los demás sintieron. Pero estaba casi segura que no había sido así, eso quería decir que los otros estaban en un estado parecido al de ella o peor, por algún lado cerca de donde ella estaba. La pregunta era¿Por qué si se habían desmayado en la entrada del castillo de Godric, estaba en un lugar, por lejos distinto al anterior?

Definitivamente todo esto cada vez encajaba menos. Estaba muerta de la preocupación por los demás, en especial Harry. Sabía que si un enemigo hubiera aprovechado la situación de verlos a los seis desmayados y destrozados físicamente, se hubiera aprovechado, definitivamente, separarlos era una gran opción, pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Se hubiera esperado una celda, una mazmorra o incluso estar en una torre sin salida alguna, pero…

Hermione abrió los ojos con muchísimo esfuerzo. Tenía que saber donde estaba realmente, y luego intentar buscar a los demás. Entonces descubrió donde estaba, y esto no cuadraba en ninguna posible situación.

"Un callejón…" – Murmuró sorprendida y la vez preocupada. ¿Qué tipo de callejón, en que lugar de la ciudad? Miles y miles de preguntas le cruzaban por la mente. – "¿Donde están?" – Pronunció con temor.

Tenía que buscarlos. Eso le gritaba con histeria su cabeza. Le exigía que se pusiera de pie, que soportara su tobillo roto y su mano evidentemente torcida si no era más que eso. Sus costillas rotas y quien sabe qué mas tenía que no se hubiera dado cuenta aún.

Con los ojos entrecerrados pudo divisar a los lejos una entrada de luz, quizá el final de aquel frío y oscuro callejón, si tenía suerte, saldría a una de las calles principales de Diagon Alley, o quizá¿Sería Hogsmeade?

_Maldita mi suerte_. Pensó con sarcasmo e ironía. Frente a ella, la calle principal de Diagonal Alley. De seguro no saldría de allí viva, o si lo hacía, bueno. Quizá lo mejor sería no pensar en eso y caminar como si no viera a nadie.

_Camina lo más recto posible y no mires a nadie_. Fue el pensamiento que repetía una y otra vez. Pero su cuerpo ya no resistía más. Solo unos cuantos metros más y estaría en la entrada de Diagon Alley. Con mucho esfuerzo y apoyando ya casi todo su cuerpo sobre la pared sucia, Hermione caminaba hacia la división entre ambos callejones. Solo esperaba poder hacerlo y pedir ayuda al primer mago o bruja que encontrara allí. _Unos pasos más y… auch._

Había tropezado con algo y caído al suelo. A tan solo tres metros de la salida. Maldijo el objeto que detuvo su impulso y con demasiada dificultad se giró hacia su obstáculo. Solo que aquel obstáculo no era un objeto, parecía ser una pierna, junto a su par, y a ambos miembros le seguía un torso y, Hermione ahogó una exclamación.

"Draco" – dijo con dificultad. Se acercó al chico gateando y rengueando por su mano lastimada. Hermione se desesperó al ver que el chico no respondía.

Al llegar al cuerpo de su amigo Hermione se acercó al rostro y lo abofeteó con suavidad. El chico no abrió los ojos, pero frunció en seño, señal de que aún vivía.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Al menos ya no estaba sola, y si Draco estaba allí con ella, quería decir que quizá los demás también lo estaban.

Quería descansar allí con él. Quedarse quieta y esperar a ver que le deparaba la vida a los dos, pero un impulso le hizo despertar de su ensoñación, debía salir de allí, con Draco a rastras si era necesario.

Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo que le hiciera mas fácil el trabajo pero el universo parecía estar en su contra en ese momento. Volvió a mirar a Draco. El muchacho estaba sentado con su torso sobre la pared y sus piernas extendidas, una de ellas tenía toda la manga del pantalón ensangrentada. Y sabía que uno de sus hombros estaba dislocado.

Con una fuerza que no supo de donde vino, se puso de pie nuevamente, y apoyándose en la pared con su mano débil, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del chico_. Has pasado por cosas mucho peores Hermione_. Se repetía dándose fuerzas. Con su mano sana levantó a Draco del cuello de la túnica pero para luego dejarlo caer. No iba a poder cargarlo. La otra opción que tenía era arrastrarlo hasta la salida del callejón.

Desde la posición de Draco, completamente en el suelo, Hermione tomó el cuello de la túnica por detrás de la cabeza de Draco y comenzó a tirar de él, mientras se sostenía de la pared.

Maldijo a Draco, maldijo a Harry por no estar allí, y al resto del mundo por evidentemente no saber que estaban allí con un cuerpo completamente inútil.

_Solo unos pasos más, un esfuerzo más y estaremos del otro. En el momento que despiertes te voy a matar a golpes. Debes dejar de comer tanto._ Se quejó con su mente del peso de Draco. Pero finalmente estaban fuera del aquel oscuro y tenebroso lugar.

Acomodó como pudo el cuerpo de su amigo y ella a su lado, ahorráis descansaría un poco. De seguro no tardarían en notar que había dos adolescentes desmayados, lastimados y moribundos en le suelo.

& & &

El dolor de su costado era insoportable, y sabía que su mano tenía una forma muy extraña. Sin embargo y a pesar de no ver a ninguno de sus amigos o a Ron, debía ponerse de pie y salir de aquel bosque en donde se encontraba. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado aquí? Esa sería una pregunta que le haría a Hermione o Luna, después de todo ellas eran las inteligentes aquí. Ella solamente quería encontrar al resto y recuperarse de ese espantoso dolor en su torso.

Con dificultad se sostuvo de uno de los troncos de aquel bosque y apoyó su espalda en él para poder verse la herida. Con cuidado de no lastimarse más, se quitó la túnica y levantó la parte de su camisa, que para ese momento ambos objetos estaban ya empapados de sangre. Había mentido antes cuando le preguntaron sobre la herida, el hombre lobo no le había mordido pero la herida no fue causada por simple vidrio. Una de las garras había quedado incrustada en su torso.

Ginny bajó la mirada para observarse la herida. Estaba completamente ensangrentada, un gran moretón morado la rodeaba y había un perfecto orificio en la superficie, en donde había estado la garra hasta hace unas horas. No había sentido el dolor tan intenso sino hasta que se despertó no hacía una hora atrás.

Ginny suspiró y volvió a cubrirse la herida con cuidado. Y luego volvió a colocarse la túnica. A pesar del sol que se colaba por las tupidas copas de los árboles, hacía un poco de frío allí. Intentó agudizar su vista, hacia algún lado. Si este era el bosque prohibido tenía una gran posibilidad de lastimarse un poco más, los centauros aún no apreciaban la presencia de los magos. Pero, si no lo era, estaba aún en mayores problemas, porque a pesar de ser peligroso y oscuro, ella sabía cómo ir y venir por el bosque prohibido.

Había intentado transformarse en su forma de gato montés pero requería de un gran esfuerzo, y realmente lo que menos tenía era fuerza. Dio un par de pasos más hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se esforzó para ponerse de pie poyándose en otro árbol.

_Esto es más difícil de que creí_. Pensó cansada y muy enojada. Quizá estaba en el medio de este bosque y no sabía como salir. Probablemente se moriría de hambre y sed hasta que la encuentran. Ginny dejó salir una risa con esfuerzo.

"que pensamientos tan alegres en situaciones tan desesperantes tengo" – Dijo con la voz un tanto disfónica.

Caminaba con mucha dificultad, sosteniéndose de tronco en tronco sus respiración se hacía agitada y le complicaba ver con claridad debido a la sangre de un corte en su frente.

Necesitaba dar otro paso, uno detrás del otro. Debía salir de allí, matar al culpable de esto y encontrar al resto, en ese específico orden. Volvió a caer, pero esta vez su cuerpo se negó a continuar. Maldijo por la bajo y con un último esfuerzo logró apoyar su espalda rasgada por el vidrio sobre un tronco. Acto seguido cerró los ojos. Deseando recuperar las fuerzas para poder salir de allí.

& & &

Había sentido un golpe en su mejilla pero no quería abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo se lo negaba rotundamente. Luego algo, o alguien, lo sacaba de aquella posición en la que se había encargado de estar lo más cómodamente posible, para golpearlo contra el suelo duro.

Draco se había esforzado mucho para llegar a aquel lugar. Sabía que estaba en Diagonal Alley lo conocía bastante bien. También sabía que lo conocían a él, y por eso no harían nada para molestarlo.

Se había cansado de estar llamando a sus amigos, de gritar el nombre de Ginny, o al menos intentar gritar, porque realmente sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar tan cansadas como él. Finalmente y a pedido de su cuerpo exhausto, optó por sentarse junto a la pared y descansar un poco. Quizá incluso los demás lo encontrarían y lo ayudarían.

Tardó bastante en encontrar una posición que le permitiera relajr su pierna lastimada y su hombro evidentemente descolocado o peor.

Pero claro, alguien tuvo que embestirlo. Quizá si no hubiera estado TAN cansado y dolorido, se hubiera puesto a discutir con él.

Con el golpe, el dolor del hombro dislocado le retumbó en todo su cuerpo haciéndole recordar de las tres o cuatro costillas rotas que tenía en su haber. Realmente quiso detener a la persona que lo estaba arrastrando por el suelo, pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle aún.

Pudo notar entonces, mientras lo arrastraban, que lo hacían con una gran dificultad. Quizá fuera un niño pequeño, o peor, una _niña_ pequeña. Su cerebro le permitió festejar su chiste machista, claro que si estuvieran Ginny y Hermione de seguro rogaría por estar en esta exacta posición.

Volviendo al tema anterior. Su cuerpo era bastante pesado, además de estar demacrado. Eso podía significar que quien lo estaba arrastrando podía ser un hombre o mujer muy mayor o… un herido. Draco se detuvo ante este último pensamiento.

Tanto él como la otra persona dejaron de moverse, y podía sentir que intentaban acomodarlo sobre una pared y acto seguido un peso sobre su hombro sano.

_¿Sería quizá que…?_

Draco abrió muy lentamente sus ojos y giró con dificultad su rostro hacia donde evidentemente el peso extra se encontraba. Sus ojos grises se agrandaron de pronto. Hermione Granger lo había estado arrastrando hacia… se giró hacia el otro lado para ver el cartel de una de las lechucerías de Diagon Alley.

_Hermione me sacó de allí ¿en su estado? _Pensó de pronto, sintiendo culpa por no haberla ayudado.

"Hermione" – Dijo con demasiada dificultad. La chica frunció el seño ante el llamado. Draco se permitió una leve sonrisa. Al menos no estaba muerta ¿no? Y encontrar a Hermione le daba la pauta a Draco que quizá los demás estaban por algún lado. Solo deseaba que Ginny estuviera bien, al igual que el resto.

Acarició el rostro de Hermione con suavidad, a pesar de tener su mano sucia, y ante el tacto Hermione entreabrió los ojos.

"¿Draco?" – Pronunció ella con aún más dificultad que él, la fatiga evidente en cada letra.

"Hay que salir de aquí. Buscar ayuda y luego a los demás…"

"Ya no puedo." – Se quejó. Lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sí, sí puedes Herm. Nos ayudaremos entre los dos." – Draco logró ponerse de pie con ayuda de la pared. Sin embargo, Hermione se quedó allí sentada. Draco intentó no poner sus ojos en blanco y volvió a hablarle. – "Hermione, ponte de pie. Harry, Ginny y los demás nos necesitan" – Le dijo en un tono más duro de lo que había deseado.

Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos y cuando los abrió, Draco pudo ver decisión en ellos junto al cansancio y el dolor. Al igual que él había hecho. Hermione se apoyó en la pared para ponerse de pie.

"Hay que seguir unos pasos más hasta llegar a la lechucería" – Le indicó, Hermione asintió. Apoyados uno sobre el otro caminaron con suma dificultad hasta la puerta. – "¿Cerrado?" – Preguntó incrédulo.

"Para, un lugar… que debería estar… siempre concurrido… esto es un fiasco" – Hermione se dejó resbalar por la pared, cerrando los ojos.

"Hermione, vamos, hay que seguir"

"Lo siento, peor ya no puedo." – Fue lo último que dijo para después perder el conocimiento.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y se giró de cuerpo entero hasta la calle principal, a alguien debería encontrar.

Nunca creyó que caminar fuera una tarea tan difícil de lograr, pero nunca estuvo más agradecido de estar rodeado de gente común que ahora. Miró a su alrededor, las personas dirigiéndole miradas de horror y desdén. Ya no podía más, y sabía que en cualquier momento perdería también el conocimiento.

"Alguien" – Llamó con dolor, su garganta le dificultaba más el trabajo. – "Por favor, hay… hay una chica. Está desmayada" – Decía mientras señalaba hacia Hermione.

"¿Draco?" – Una voz masculina e imponente vino desde la gente. Draco no tardó en reconocer aquella voz.

"Hermione…"- Dijo cayendo de rodillas. – "Ella está allí" – Y ya luego vio todo negro.

& & &

Sabía que esto era todo culpa de Harry ¿Quién más si no él? Bueno, quizá no la _culpa_, pero estaba seguro que si Harry no fuera como es, él estaría ahorita con Luna, quien sabe donde. Entre estos pensamientos Ron se tropezó con una gruesa raíz, golpeándose la cara contra la tierra.

_Bien, ya no diré que esto es culpa de Harry._ Pensó poniéndose de pie.

Su pierna le dolía demasiado, y era peor que cuando Sirius lo atacó en su forma de perro, clavándole sus dientes sucios. Además el lugar en el que encontraba le hacía recodar a un año anterior, cuando él y Harry conocieron a una de las tantas mascotas de Hagrid, Aragog.

Ron se sentó, apoyando su espalda sobre un tronco caído. Ese año había sido una tortura. El idiota de Lockhart, Snape que, bueno, ese sujeto siempre fue así de sádico con ellos así que no contaba. Pero fuera de eso, las frases escritas sobre las paredes con sangre, las estatuas vivientes, entre ellos Hermione. Y luego la desaparición de Ginny. Sin olvidarse, claro está, que para variar Harry había sido el centro de atención por que hablaba parsel.

Ron echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Estaba exhausto, dolorido y no encontraba a nadie en aquel tenebroso bosque. No sabía cómo había llegado allí y si los demás también estaban, como él, en una completa incertidumbre.

Miró su pierna lastimada, le dolía terriblemente, pero se negó a dejarse llevar por ese dolor.

_Piensa en otra cosa. Piensa en otra cosa_. Se repetía, pero no lograba sacarse a su hermana de la cabeza. Ginny, él era todo lo que ella tenía. Sabía que la chica era fuerte física y espiritualmente, pero aún así. Tanto él como ella perdieron a los otros miembros de su familia y eso podía destrozar a cualquiera.

A quien quería engañar, incluso él estaba destrozado. Su madre y padre. Sus hermanos. Ron se quitó una lágrima de su mejilla y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Su objetivo más próximo era encontrar a Ginny. No importaba cómo, solo encontrarla.

No pensaría en las arañas y… se golpeó la cabeza.

"No había pensado en ellas hasta que las nombre, soy un tonto"

Apoyó su mano ensangrentada sobre el tronco y se impulso para ponerse de pie. Sonrió un momento. Esto no tenía nada que ver con Harry. El chico era su mejor amigo, y los mejores amigos están en las buenas y en las malas. Estaba seguro que Harry hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que él, si los roles hubieran sido distintos.

"solo espero poder reírme de todo esto cuando realmente haya pasado"

Comenzó a caminar una vez, sujetándose con la ayuda de una rama lo bastantemente fuerte para aguantar su peso, su pierna estaba en tan mal estado, y su cabeza le dolía mucho. Suspiró y retomó la caminata.

Unos metros más adelante, ron se detuvo de pronto¿había escuchado una voz? Tal vez ya estaba loco completamente. Agudizó su oído y realmente le pareció escuchar una pequeña risita. ¿Esa no es…?

"¿Ginny?" – Llamó pero su voz lo abandonó y apenas podía escucharse él mismo. Se obligó a caminar un poco más, entre los arbustos, un par de metros alejada de él, se encontraba Ginny, con los ojos cerrados y el su torso por más ensangrentado. – "¡Ginny!" – Llamó más fuerte, la chica no pareció escucharle.

Con dificultad Ron se acercó hasta ella y le tomó la mano. Ginny se sobre saltó pero le fue casi imposible reaccionar.

"Ron" – Murmuró entre sorprendida y agradecida.

"Hermanita. Ya estoy aquí." – Dijo sentándose a su lado. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

"Descansemos y luego salgamos de aquí. Hay que encontrar a los demás" – Sin más, Ginny se quedó dormida y Ron no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo mismo, después de todo, estaba realmente cansado y necesitaba energía para seguir adelante, con toda su vida.

& & &

No sentía su brazo derecho, y sabía que su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, tanto suya como la de sus enemigos. También sabía que estaba sola, porque había abierto los ojos hacía una media hora y se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un barrio londinense, pero debió cerrarlos casi de inmediato, su rostro ensangrentado le daba la pauta que efectivamente lo tenía casi todo lastimado. O al menos estaba sola cuando se trataba de sus amigos ¿cómo? Pues sentía el incansable y molesto maullido de un gato que parecía querer llamar la atención de Luna.

Por lo general no era arisca con los gatos, incluso, cuando era pequeña solía llevar gatos abandonados su casa pero su pare siempre le decía que no podía quedárselos. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Esa respuesta era fácil. Estaba dolorida por donde quisiera pensar, no sabía su paradero actual, aunque sí que no estaba en el último lugar antes de perder el conocimiento. Quería darse un buen baño para sacarse ese horripilante olor a sangre y muerte de su cuerpo y el maldito gato no dejaba de maullar. ¿Acaso no entendía que lo único que necesitaba era estar sola o en su defecto en una buena cama del hospital San Mungo? Claro que si era otro hospital tampoco le molestaría. Pero no. Ese gato insufrible seguía y seguía maullando. Pero entonces Luna escuchó unas pisadas.

"¿Qué sucede minino?" – Escuchó que decía una anciana, evidentemente lo era por su voz, pero eso era irrelevante. El hecho era que había alguien más con ella. No sabía cual era su estado actual pero supuso que la anciana realmente no se esperaba algo así, porque la exclamación fue suprema. - "¡Por Merlín!" – Dijo la mujer. Luna agradeció a los cielos, al menos la mujer era una bruja, en su defecto una Squibb. Eso quería decir que la llevaría a un lugar donde la atendieran propiamente.

Luna se esforzó por moverse y aparentemente lo logró porque la mujer dio otra exclamación, esta vez fue algo como 'esta viva, pobre niña' o algo así.

No sabía realmente qué esperar. ¿La mujer la ayudaría, o se iría dejándola a su suerte? Si esa mujer la dejaba, entonces estaba perdida. Por lo poco que pudo ver, casi nadie pasaba por aquel lugar, y estaba segura que todo el mundo podría verla, ya que estaba desparramada detrás de un árbol, no lo suficientemente grueso su tronco como para ocultarla completamente.

"Mi querida, no te preocupes, intentaré… buscaré ayuda ¿sí? Solo… espera aquí.

_Ni que pudiera irme a otro lado. Mi cuerpo me duele como si una manada de heliópatas me hubiera pasado por encima. _Pensó con sarcasmo.

Debía agradecer al menos que la hubieran encontrado, y lo único que le quedaba era esperar por ayuda. Sabía que no iba a morir. Se necesitaba más que esto para hacerlo, aunque no estuviera segura de recordar _todo_ lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Luna intentó relajarse al máximo para saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba mal con su estado. No podía hablar, emitir ni un solo sonido, no sabía por qué. Su brazo realmente no podía sentirlo, su rostro le ardía y sabía que seguramente tenía una que otra costilla rota. No podía imaginarse la espantosa posición en la que se encontraba, pero de seguro era extraña porque su cuerpo ya había comenzado a reclamarle.

No, efectivamente solo quedaba esperar y rezar porque la ayuda llegase pronto. Luna se sentía cansada, pero un pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza. Los demás, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien. Draco tenía un aspecto de mil demonios, y Ron, su pierna estaba muy mal por lo poco que había podido observar. Hermione de seguro estaba más que exhausta y aún así había dado una buena pelea a todo aquel que se cruzara con ella. Ginny, sabía que la colorada había mentido sobre la herida, pero era cosa de ella. Lo peor era Harry, no sabía cual era el estado actual del chico. Harry parecía nunca mostrar su verdadera fatiga, y a pesar de estar cansado o lastimado, nunca se podía decir a qué estado de gravedad.

Con esos pensamientos Luna se dejó vencer por el cansancio corporal y mental que tenía, sin saber si la ayuda había o no llegado.


	63. Chapter 61

Capítulo 61

Su cuerpo ya no reclamaba dolores, ni su cabeza giraba a gran velocidad. Se encontraba en un lugar cálido, tranquilo, sobre una superficie suave y muy cómoda. No quería abrir los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía, algo sucedía, por eso prefirió dejarlos bien cerrados.

Podía escuchar pasos en el lugar, idas y venidas, pero además de eso, completo silenció. El retumbar de dichos pasos era cercano, y por consiguiente, el lugar era pequeño. Quizá una habitación.

Una cálida mano rozó su frente y luego un suspiro, seguido de una voz femenina.

"Por suerte la fiebre ya no está"

Lo habían tratado, sus heridas. Las fracturas y los golpes, ya no los sentía, y tenía uno de los brazos cubiertos por tela, tal vez vendado.

Los sonidos se hicieron más agudos para su oído. Ahora podía escuchar lejanas voces, ahogadas, algunas murmuraban, otras exclamaban, pero ninguna parecía entrar a su espacio.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver un lugar completamente blanco. Él sobre una cama suave. Lo primero que hizo fue hablar, o intentar al menos.

"disculpe" – su voz salía como forzada y muy raspada. Sin embargo la mujer se volteó rápidamente.

"Pequeño, finalmente has despertado" – Se acercó enseguida y comenzó a chequearlo. – "Toma un poco de agua, te hará sentir mejor"

Con esfuerzo bebió un poco.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"San Mungo" – Respondió la evidente enfermera. – "Hay algunas personas que están afuera, quieren verte y hacerte algunas personas. Mi consejo es que me digas a mi a quien quieres ver en particular y a los demás los dejaremos para después" - Sonrió cómplice.

"quizá, las personas que le diga… puede que estén como yo." – La mujer lo miró preocupado. – "¿Podría chequear si han entrado las personas que voy a nombrarle?"

La mujer asintió confundida. Tomó una pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir los nombres.

"Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ronald y Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy"

La enfermera se detuvo cuando escuchó los nombres. Esos cinco niños habían ingresado ese mismo día, ella misma estaba a cargo de la joven Lovegood. ¿debía decirle acaso? Realmente estaba preocupado por esos jóvenes.

"Querido. Esos jóvenes han ingresado hoy."- La cara de su paciente estaba estupefacta, pero un brillo de esperanza y tranquilidad apareció en su mirada. – "Los cinco esta muy heridos."

"¿Sería posible que pudiera verlos?"

"Me temo que no. Dos de ellos están en terapia intensiva"

"¿Quiénes?" – Harry quiso sentarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

"No debo revelar…"

"Por favor. No sabe la importancia que tienen estas personas para mí."

"Supongo que sí¿verdad? Bueno, las señoritas Weasley y Granger. Ellas llegaron con grandes lesiones… ¿sabes algo de esto hijo?"

"No" – Respondió girando su rostro. La mujer decidió no interrogar más.

"Hay personas que desean verte y hablar contigo..."

"No hay nadie que desee ver más en este momento que las personas que acabo de ver. Si eso es imposible, entonces no veré a nadie hasta que pueda hacerlo"

La mujer se quedó allí sentada en el borde de la cama, observando a ese joven. Su expediente decía que solo tenía diecisiete años, pero sus formas de hablar y mirar, lo hacían aún más adulto.

Con un suspiro, la enfermera se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. No pudo cerrarla que enseguida comenzó el interrogatorio. Pero ella solo dijo dos palabras como respuesta.

"Está durmiendo"

* * *

Se tocó el rostro apenas despertó. Lo tenía vendado, esa anciana realmente la había ayudado. Su mano, ya no estaba en una forma extraña y dolorosa. Podía respirar sin dificultad, signo que sus costillas habían sido sanadas mágicamente. Y estaba en una muy cómoda y mullida cama.

La puerta se abrió y Luna abrió rápidamente los ojos. La mujer, una enfermera. Ella sabría algo de los demás.

"También has despertado veo" – Dijo la mujer.

"Supongo. ¿Dónde estoy?"

"San Mungo"

"Gracias a Merlín." – Suspiró la chica.

"Tu padre ha estado preguntando por ti."

"¿Dónde está él ahora?"

"Justamente lo envié a tomar algo a la cafetería. Se veía muy cansado, no ha dejado esa silla desde que fue informado." – Luna observó la silla junto a su cama. Una túnica gris clara descansaba en el respaldo. – "Y otra persona también preguntó por ti"

"¿Quién?"

"Es un joven que ingresó poco antes que tú. Su nombre es Harry Potter. Parecía muy obstinado en…"

"¡Harry¿Está bien? Los demás ¿Sabe algo de Ron o Hermione, Ginny o Draco?"

"Pues no, solo que ellos también están aquí. El joven Potter preguntó lo mismo. ¿Sabes porque están aquí los demás?"

"No" – Fue la misma respuesta.

"Pues te daré el mismo dato que le di a tu amigo. La señorita Granger y La señorita Weasley están en terapia intensiva. El resto está en la misma situación que tu y el joven Potter"

"¿Se pondrán bien?"

"Eso es lo que están tratando de lograr. Pero creo que sí. Aún que no esté con ellos, solo estoy a cargo tuyo y de Harry"

"¿Podría decirle que estoy bien, cuando lo vea? Y que pronto iré a verlo"

"Le diré"

"Gracias señora"

"Le diré a las demás personas que estás despierta y que…"

"no, por favor. Solo quiero que mi padre venga, y sino, Harry y los demás. De lo contrario no deseo ver a nadie"

La mujer volvió a sorprenderse. Esa había sido la misma reacción que el otro muchacho.

La enfermera salió de la habitación con una sola meta en su cabeza, hablar con sus compañeras, descubriría quien atiende a los demás jóvenes y descubrirá porque ingresaron al hospital tan mal.

* * *

Draco llevaba un tiempo ya despierto. Su cuerpo había sanado lo suficiente como para poder salir de la cama, aunque su enfermera no le permitiera hacerlo, pero su pierna ya estaba curada y su brazo en su lugar. Lo único que aún no había sanado del todo eran sus costillas pero estaban en progreso.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue preguntar por Hermione, la chica estaba peor de lo que demostraba y él bien lo sabía, casi se cae al suelo cuando la enfermera le explicó con detalle la situación de Hermione.

La chica había tenido sucesivas hemorragias internas, sus músculos estaban completamente contracturados y no parecía responder a ningún estímulo. Sus signos, además, vitales estaban bajos pero aún en funcionamiento.

"¿Dónde está? Deseo verla" – Exigió el rubio. Sabía que debía preguntar por los demás, por Ginny sobre todo, pero no sabía si quiera si estaban allí, y ahora mismo su preocupación máxima era Hermione.

"Lo siento señor Malfoy, la muchacha, como ya le dije, está en terapia intensiva. No puede recibir visitas, más que por el ventanal del cuarto"

"entones, lléveme al maldito ventanal de una vez."

"Su estado es…"

"No creo que pueda entender la situación. No le estoy pidiendo, le estoy exigiendo que lo haga."

"Pero…"

"¡AHORA!" – Exclamó tan fuerte que la enfermera dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos, de muy poco interés para Draco.

"Muy bien, lo llevaré, pero debe esperar a que traiga una silla de ruedas"

"deprisa entonces"

Poco después, la enfermera llegó con la nombrada silla y Draco se sentó rápidamente en ella. Con las exigencias de Draco por ir más rápido, la enfermera llegó en menos de cinco minutos al ventanal de terapia intensiva.

Draco se puso pálido al ver a la chica, estaba bajo las frazadas blancas del hospital, llena de tubos, agujas en sus brazos, y unos cuantos sanadores con sus varitas en alto y anotadores chequeando la salud de la muchacha. Él debía hacerse cargo de ella. Preocuparse y protegerla. Porque sabía bien, que si la situación fuera ala inversa, si fuera Ginny y no Hermione, y si fuera Harry y no él, entonces el morocho mataría antes de que algo malo le sucediera.

Intentó ponerse de pie con esfuerzo y colocó su mano en el vitral. Pero algo llamó su atención. Más a la derecha, había otra cama, en unas condiciones muy similares a las de Hermione. Rodeada también de sanadores. Draco miró a la enfermera y luego nuevamente la cama, algo le parecía extrañamente familiar, hasta que vio la almohada.

"¿Quién… quien está en aquella cama?"

"No lo sé"

"Averigüe entonces" – Se quejó. Vio alejarse a la enfermera y luego regresar.

"Su nombre es Weasley, Virginia"

"¿Cómo?" – Exclamó dejándose caer. Si su novia estaba viva y allí, entonces. – "¿Hay algún Weasley Ronald, Lovegood Luna y Potter Harry?"

"Tengo entendido que la señorita weasley tiene un hermano internado también, pero está fuera de peligro. Y sé que Potter también está en el hospital, sería difícil perderse ese detalle"

"Ron¿Dónde está?"

"Señor, creo que debería volver a su cama, estoy segura que su padre…"

"lléveme con Ron y luego vuelvo a la cama"

"Nada de eso, Draco, vuelve a la cama" – Draco se giró y lo vio. – "Ella va a estar bien, ahora te vuelves a la cama"

"Pero padre" – Se quejo el chico

"Nada de quejas."

"Ron está aquí en San Mungo y Harry, y puede que Luna también. Necesito…"

"Potter y los Weasley están aquí, es verdad. Averiguaré si la señorita…"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood"

"Si la señorita Lovegood está también. Pero te vuelves a la cama. No quiero problemas. ¿Está claro?" - Draco iba a protestar una vez más pero su padre volvió a hablar. – "¿Está claro?"

"sí, padre."

* * *

La noche había caído finalmente, pero había cuatro personas que no podían relajarse y dormir. Estaban preocupados, nerviosos y sobre todo, se sentían desamparados. Estaban solos ahora, y por eso debían velar unos a los otros.

En cuanto la hora de la cena pasó una idea colectiva pasó por la mente de estos cuatro internos.

Ron estaba sentado en su cama, observando la noche. Pensando en su hermana, en Hermione, en Luna, su Luna. En Harry¿Cómo estaría él? sabía por experiencia que Harry demostraba menos de lo que sufría¿Qué tan mal herido podía llegar a estar? Y Draco, ese sujeto se metió de a poco en sus vidas y ahora, era uno más de ellos, y la preocupación era la misma. Además, era la persona que Ginny había elegido para estar con, por lo tanto no era cuestionable, al menos no ahora que había sido tan leal a ellos.

Sintió que la puerta se abría, había especificado a su sanador que no quería ver a nadie. Y nadie era nadie ¿acaso tenía problemas para…? Pero por la puerta no ingresó nadie. La vio cerrarse, y nada. Entonces se le ocurrió.

"¿Harry?" – Preguntó con su vos débil. Intentó levantarse más en la cama pero su pierna la tenía inmovilizada y su pecho exigía permanecer quieto.

"Tranquilo Ron, no te muevas" – Efectivamente, era la voz de Harry.

Poco después, la cabeza del chico apareció, y al instante el resto de su cuerpo. Ron se sorprendió al verlo. Tenía partes de su cuerpo con vendas, que nunca creyó que tenía lastimado. Uno de sus brazos vendado del hombro a la muñeca. No tenía la parte de arriba del pijama lo que dejaba ver su torso vendado y con algunas marcas de sangre en la tela. Sujetaba con su mano, aparentemente sana, aparente porque tenía también algunas vendas en ella, un bastón que le permitía una mejor movilidad.

"¿Cómo estás?" – Preguntó el morocho, acercándose con dificultad hasta la cama.

"Como puedo. El sanador me dijo que necesito tener la pierna rígida por al menos unos días más. Y sé que encontraron cinco costillas rotas. Por suerte ninguna lastimó nada vital"

"Me alegro" – Dijo Harry. Pero Ron sabía mejor, a pesar de que el chico tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos demostraban tristeza. Mucha tristeza.

"Harry" – Llamó.

"Hermione está en terapia intensiva" – Fue la respuesta. Estaba cansado, no iba a ocultarle nada a Ron. – "Ginny también"

"Lo sé. O al menos sabía lo de Ginny. Lo siento amigo, pero verás que todo estará bien"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Bueno, Hermione es una chica fuerte, ha salido de muchas y peores. Realmente no sé cual era el estado de ella, tiene, como tú, esa maldita costumbre de ocultar lo que realmente sucede."

"Lo siento." – Se disculpó apenado el morocho. – "Hermione, estaba muy débil, tenía muchas heridas, externas e internas… estoy verdaderamente preocupado por ella"

"Y deberías. Si algo le sucede te echaré la culpa ¿entiendes?"

Los dos ocupantes de la habitación voltearon a ver la puerta. Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Apoyado con gran esfuerzo en el marco de la puerta, con sus vendas a flor de piel.

"Grim¿Cómo estás?"

"Ya no sé. Vivo, supongo que sería la respuesta más lógica" – Harry sonrió. – "Tuve que esperar a que la estúpida enfermera se fuera para poder venir a verlos. Pasé por tu cuarto pero no había nadie."

"Pues, no, estoy aquí."

"¿Puedo yo también?" – La voz de una débil Luna se asomó por la puerta.

"Luna" – Exclamó Ron, rápidamente la hizo acercarse y sentarse en la cama junto a él. – "¿Cómo estás? Tienes tu rostro vendado…"

"Estoy bien. Ron, realmente. ¿Como están ustedes?"

"no mejor que tú, parece." – Sonrió Harry.

"Me enteré de Hermione y Ginny" – Dijo la rubia cabizbaja. – "Pero se pondrán bien"

El silenció inundó de pronto el lugar. Ninguno quería saber, recordar lo que había sucedido pero debían hacerlo, necesitaban hallar una respuesta. Draco fue el primero que habló.

"¿Dónde... despertaron ustedes?" – Preguntó haciendo que todos volvieran de sus pensamientos.

"En una cancha de Quidditch" – Se detuvo un momento para meditar. – "Fue muy extraño, como si, por alguna razón, conociera esa chancha"

"Tagus, has estado en canchas de Quidditch antes, son todos iguales…"

"No es eso Weasel, me refiero a que… no lo sé. Me era extrañamente familiar, como si fuera de siempre."

"Yo me encontré en una calle londinense. Una anciana me encontró, creí que era una muggle pero nombró a Merlín, no recuerdo nada del lugar, solo al gato que continuamente estaba maullando en mi cara, como si quiera que despertara"

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" – Preguntó Harry

"Yo desperté en un callejón oscuro de Diagon Alley, recuerdo que comencé a gritar sus nombres. Bueno, en realidad, lo intenté. Como ven mi voz aún no se ha mejorado del todo, en ese entonces casi no podía decir nada. Caminé un par de metros pero mi pierna no podía mas, así que me dejé caer sobre una pared, créanme que no sabía como diablos acomodarme para que mi hombro no doliera." – Se detuvo un momento. ¿Sería apropiado decir esto? Es decir, quizá creerían que fue su culpa que Hermione estuviera en ese estado. – "Hermione, me encontró." – Dijo despacio. La atención de Harry y Ron era más intensa. – "Ella intentó despertarme pero mi cuerpo dolía mucho, recuerdo que comenzó a arrastrarme hasta llegar a la salida del callejón. Tenía su mano lastimada y su cuerpo parecía roto en fragmentos. Desperté y prácticamente la obligué a seguir hasta donde hubiera gente, pero… solo llegó hasta la lechucería. Le dejé ahí y fui a buscar ayuda, creo que fue ahí cuando lastimé más mi cuerdas vocales, porque comencé a gritar hasta que mi voz salió."

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos.

"El bosque" – dijo de pronto Ron. – "Me desperté en un bosque. Al principio creí que era el bosque prohibido del colegio, y luego que era el bosque de Godric Hollow, pero algo de ese lugar se me hacía familiar, así como tu dijiste antes Harry. Estuve al menos media hora intentando descifrar el camino para salir de allí, y en el transcurso encontré a Ginny. Estaba medio dormida sobre el tronco de un árbol. ¿Saben? Me preocupé cuando la vi, su torso estaba extremadamente ensangrentado. Demasiado. Me acerqué a ella, aún estaba viva. Juro que casi me muero yo al verla allí inmóvil. También recuerdo que descansamos un poco y cuando le dije que era hora de avanzar, no me respondía. No sé de donde saqué toda la fuerza, pero cargué con ella hasta el límite del bosque. No creo que haya hecho mucho más de un par de metros luego de salir, porque luego perdí el conocimiento."

"¿Reconociste el lugar antes de perder el conocimiento?" – Preguntó Luna

"sí" – Ron bajó la mirada apenado. – "Era, era el bosque de la Madriguera" – Harry, en especial no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible eso? No encontraba una sola explicación lógica al asunto. Quizá Hermione lo hiciera, pero ella no estaba allí. Entonces¿Luna podría deducirlo?

"Mole, por casualidad no sabes porqué, sucedió esto¿verdad?"

"Aun no puedo decir nada, porque realmente estoy un tanto desconcertada. Pero hallaremos la explicación, de eso no se preocupen."

Una vez más, ninguno dijo nada, cada quien intentaba saber porqué habían aparecido donde lo habían hecho. Quizá fuera que, por algún hechizo que hicieron sin darse cuenta, cada uno fue a parar al lugar que más deseaba. Ron y Ginny a la Madriguera, Harry a una cancha de Quidditch. Pero Hermione, Draco y Luna. Esa explicación no congeniaba con todos.

"Hay algo raro." – Dijo Draco luego de meditarlo bien.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Diagon Alley, estaba muy poblado, como si las personas estuvieran despreocupadas por lo que había o lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso…" – Se detuvo.

"Incluso… ¿Qué?"

"a Quien vi antes de perder el conocimiento. Quien me llamó preocupado, era mi padre."

"Pero tu padre sobrevivió, estaba con nosotros cuando todo sucedió ¿recuerdas?"

"No me refiero a eso Weasel. Estaba distinto… me observó como si no me hubiera visto lastimado nunca. Como si…"

"¿Cómo si no hubiera sucedido nada?" – Preguntó Luna. Draco asintió. – "Eso creí"

"Mole¿Qué estás diciendo?" – Preguntó Ron.

"Mira cielo, nosotros viajamos al pasado para perseguir a Voldemort. Harry no llegó a matarlo pero lo hirió lo suficiente."

"Ahora que lo dices¿recuerdan que les conté sobre aquel sueño extraño que tuve la vez que me desmayé? Pues, fue tal cual lo contó Sirius. Él dijo que seis chicos se enfrentaron a Voldemort esa noche, impidiendo que matara a mis padres y que me hiriera, y que cuando llegaron los Aurores, se transformaron en seis animales. En nuestras formas animagas para ser exacto"

"entonces, quiere decir que… cambiamos el pasado y por eso… el futuro, es decir, nuestro presente…"

"Cambió drásticamente" – Concluyó Ron la frase de Draco. Luna asintió.

"¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado?"

"Lo suficiente… como para saber que nuestras familias podrían estar vivas en este preciso momento." – Respondió la chica.

"Entonces, los lugares en que nos encontramos. ¿Podría ser entonces que son donde, como explicarlo, nuestras vidas colaterales se unieron? Es decir, alcanzamos el momento, donde nuestras vidas que dejamos y las que ahora tenemos son iguales en espacio tiempo."

"Harry, es una paradoja, te dolerá la cabeza si piensas tanto, pero sí. Creo que esa podría ser la explicación más lógica."

"Diablos¿Cómo se acostumbra uno a viajar por el tiempo y espacio? No le veo más la gracia…"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Harry, perdiendo de pronto todo el color de su rostro.

"Harry¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Ron preocupado por su amigo.

"Lily y James. Ellos, los niños no…"

"Por las barbas de Merlín." – Pronunció Draco. – "No lo había pensado antes, pero… es posible que…"

"No lo digas, pidió Luna. No es el momento"

"Ron¿crees que pueda, quedarme aquí esta noche?" – Preguntó Harry cabizbajo.

"Hermano, era exactamente lo que iba a decirte. Grim, Mole, ustedes pueden hacerlo también"

"Después de todo hay suficientes camas."

* * *

Aunque se habían propuesto dormir, el sueño nunca llegó, Morfeo pareció abandonarlos a sus suertes esa noche. Las vueltas en la cama eran notorias, y los suspiros sonoros. Las imágenes de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas continuaban en sus cabezas, recordando los momentos en que vieron a sus familias morir, los cuerpos de sus amigos tendidos en el suelo, sin vida, sin esperanza alguna.

Harry se levantó de la cama y sin hacer casi ruido, algo que había adquirido con la práctica, se escabulló hasta la sección de terapia intensiva.

Sin darse cuenta, pasó lo que quedaba de la noche observando a Hermione, viéndola respirar, cada cabello, cada facción de su rostro.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Pero pronto vio a la persona que estaba con él, desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

"Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados ¿sabes?"

Harry no dejaba de ver el rostro de su interlocutor, estaba mudo, estático. No sabía que hacer o decir. Solo escuchaba una sola palabra en su cabeza que retumbaba fuerte, desesperantemente fuerte, gritaba tan alto que sus oídos zumbaban estaba ahí, junto a él.

"Sirius" – Atinó a decir justo antes de abrazarlo con la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía emitir.

"Hey, ni que hubiera muerto" – Harry se separó de él y lo observó directamente a los ojos. Sirius estaba cambiado, como si no hubiera nunca pasado esos tenebrosos trece años en Azkaban. O como si nunca hubiera sido fugitivo de la ley mágica.

"No es la primera vez que reacciono así ¿verdad?"

"Nop, hace un par de días hiciste lo mismo."

"¿Hace un par de… días? Que día es hoy"

"Hoy es primero de agosto¿Qué diablos sucede contigo niño? El golpe te afectó más de lo que creí."

"¿El golpe?"

"Por Merlín. Harry¿recuerdas que el día de tu cumpleaños fuimos a la cancha de Quidditch? Estuvimos volando por horas, luego te quedaste solo unos momentos y cuando nos dimos cuenta estabas tirado junto a uno de los postes. Pero nunca vi a alguien lastimarse tanto con una caída de tan solo tres metros de altura."

"Claro" – Dijo Harry, ahora había dejado de prestar atención a Sirius. Habían tenido razón al asumir que habían alcanzado a sus Yo de este tiempo espacio… - "Me duele la cabeza" – Se quejó.

"Eso es natural, creo. Vamos, haré que Kate te revise y…"

"¿Kate está bien?"

"Merlín¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza cuando caías, unas cuantas veces?" – Mientras hablaba, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Harry y el chico lo siguió.

"No camino tan rápido, espera Padfoot" – Se quejó el chico. Miró a Hermione una vez más y salió de allí.

"La enfermera me dijo que no querías ver a nadie¿Por qué Harry?"

"Nada en particular, solo quería estar solo."

"Es extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Eso de que quieras estar solo, tú nunca estas solo. Siempre has dicho que no te gusta estarlo. Supongo que por eso estás siempre rodeado de amigos."

"Supongo" – Dijo Harry. _Pero solo quiero a Hermione ahora conmigo._

"Vamos, a la cama que tu madre va a matarte si no te encuentra."

"Creí que estaban buscándome todos" – Dijo Harry al meterse, como pudo, en la cama. Sirius lo arropó despacio.

"Pues, no todos, Susan está encargándose de entretenerla mientras organizábamos un equipo de búsqueda." – Harry sonrió y Sirius se puso serio de pronto. Se acercó a él y lo observó atentamente antes de comenzar a hablar. – "Harry, no sé realmente que sucedió contigo. Cuando te vi caer, una luz blanca te envolvió. No se lo dije a nadie, pero me pareció muy extraño. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"No, por lo menos ahora no." – Sirius asintió.

"Bien, pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para hablar. Ahora iré a avisarle al resto que estás bien y en la cama"

"Sirius" – Llamó a un hombre de espaldas, abriendo la puerta. Sirius volteó a verlo. – "¿Me haces un favor?"

"Dime."

"¿Podrías decirme si Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley se despiertan?"

El animago se sorprendió sobremanera por la petición, y no se esforzó en ocultarlo.

"¿Por qué te interesa saberlo, Harry?"

"¿Qué?" – Harry comenzaba a desconcertarse mucho. ¿Acaso no era obvio preocuparse por la esposa de uno, y por la persona a la que considera como una hermana? Eso Sirius lo sabe. ¿Por qué preguntaba? – "Necesito que me hagas el favor Sirius."

"Bien, claro." – Dijo aún sorprendido. – "Descansa."

"Intentaré"


	64. Chapter 62

Capítulo 62

Definitivamente Hermione era una muchacha muy fuerte, tanto que a pesar de haber estado al límite de la vida y la muerte, había peleado para quedarse con los vivos.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, quizá esperando que la luz blanca y tranquilizadora de la enfermería de Hogwarts la abrigara, pero en cambio no fue allí donde despertó y eso la alteró un poco. Con mucho cuidado, dado que su cabeza parecía estallar con solo respirar, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Allí, descansando con un sonido pausado, estaba el cuerpo de Ginny, ahora sin ninguna lastimadura, moretón o fractura. Nada. Su cuerpo estaba solamente durmiendo.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y se concentró. El callejón Diagon fue el lugar donde despertó luego de perder el conocimiento en la entrada del Castillo Godric. Allí estaba Draco, y era posible que también los demás, aunque algo le decía que no.

Quería razonar, encontrarle una explicación a lo que había sucedido pero su cabeza no quería hacerlo, comenzó a dolerle de una manera insoportable, pero debía resistir, por el bien de Harry, por el bien de sus hijos.

Harry despertó para encontrarse con la imagen de sus padres de espaldas a su cama. Nunca creyó que estaría tan alegre de verlos, después de todo lo que sucedió y que, aparentemente, no a ellos. Con cuidado se enderezó para verlos mejor, ante el sonido, su madre volteó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, quizá demasiada.

"Mama"- pidió con esfuerzo.

"Lily, vas a matar al chico" – Dijo James cuando se percató que su esposa realmente estaba dejando sin aire al muchacho.

"No digas nada, que por tu culpa está así" – Dijo Lily sin hacer caso.

"Mamá. Por favor"

"Oh, lo siento cielo"

James tiró los brazos al aire en forma de rendición. Al parecer esa no era la primera vez que culpaba a James por el actual estado de Harry.

"Mamá, técnicamente…" – Lily lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. – "Técnicamente, papá no tuvo la culpa."

"Gracias Harry" – Agradeció James mirando a Lily.

"Pero se supone que tu y tus amigos debían cuidarlo. No dejarlo a su suerte…"

"Hace doce años que monta en una escoba, cómo iba a saber que se caería de tal forma"

"Pero deberías…"

"Mamá, Papá" – Exclamó Harry. – "él no tuvo la culpa, y yo solo no me caí de la escoba"

"¿Alguien te empujó?"

"¿Cómo? No. Eso no fue lo que quise decir… olvídenlo" – Dijo rindiéndose.

"Lo importante ahora es que estás bien." – Dijo Lily.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Sirius que cargaba con una bolsa muy grande de dulces de Zonko.

"Sirius" – Pronunció Lily aún un poco fría con el animago.

"¿Cómo está el bello durmiente?" – Harry sonrió. – "Te traje tus chascos favoritos."

"¿Los de Sortilegios Weasley?"

"¿Cómo? No. Zonko." – Sirius lo miró extrañado. – "Por cierto, acabo de venir de terapia intensiva" – Harry retuvo el aire. – "Han trasladado a Hermione Granger, al parecer despertó y está fuera de peligro"

"¿Qué hay de Ginny?" – Preguntó Harry una vez reaccionó a lo que Sirius le había dicho. No notó, sin embargo, la sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres ante la mención.

"Virginia Weasley aún sigue allí, no parece poder despertar"

"Harry" – El chico volteó a ver a su madre.

"Afuera están tus amigos de la escuela, creí que sería lindo que los vieras…"

"¿Quiénes precisamente?"

"¿Quiénes?" – James parecía cada vez estar más extrañado. – "Pues, Alex y Diana, también vino William e incluso Laura está aquí."

"¿Qué hay de Neville, o Susan. Padma y Pavartil Patil. Mickel y Zacarias? están todos bien ¿verdad?"

"¿quienes?"

La puerta volvió a sonar, y Harry dio el permiso de entrada. Había reconocido ese golpe. Luna entró a la habitación un tanto agitada, sus vendas la hacían ver como una momia que había decidido huir.

"Luna¿Qué pasa?"

"Es Hermione" – Dijo la chica acercándose sin importarle quien estaba allí o que conversación interrumpía.

"Acabo de enterarme, salió de Terapia"

"No, ha entrado en shock… es sobre… ya sabes"

Lo comprendió todo entonces. Hermione se dio cuenta y Harry necesitaba estar allí con ella. Intentó levantarse pero James no lo dejó. Harry lo observó de tal forma que por un momento James logró asustarse.

"Déjame pasar. Necesito verla"

"Hijo" – Dijo Lily. – "Hermione será atendida por buenos sanadores. No tienes porque estar…"

"No, no va a dejarse tratar"

De un tirón Harry logró zafarse del amarre de su padre, y por la adrenalina no pareció darse cuenta que no llevaba su bastón. Sus músculos, todo su cuerpo no parecía dolerle. Solo quería llegar con Hermione.

Luna y Harry salieron disparados hacia la nueva habitación de Hermione, un pasillo a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y allí estaba, cuarto número trescientos veintidós.

En la puerta había una aglomeración de personas, las cuales no reconocieron a ninguna. Harry no se preocupó en golpear la puerta, la abrió de inmediato golpeándose con una persona. Los gritos de desesperación y llanto eran demasiado fuertes y Harry no se fijó con quien había chocado. Solo se acercó a Hermione quien no parecía quedase quieta a pesar de tener a dos sanadores sujetándola.

"Hermione" – llamó despacio. No lo había oído. Miró a su alrededor encontrando algunas caras conocidas, otras no. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, también Snape y una mujer que Harry no reconoció. Draco y Ron ingresaron poco después con una Luna ya cansada, al parecer, había decidido ir a buscar primero a Harry. En la puerta, unos muchachos querían entrar pero Malfoy padre no lo permitía. Uno de los chicos afuera, en particular, parecía estar por demás molesto, parecía conocer a Harry, porque lo llamaba como si fuera alguno de los chicos de Gryffindor, con la confianza que uno gana a lo largo de ocho largos años. Pero volvió a poner su mirada en Hermione.

"Suéltenla" – Dijo Harry. Los sanadores lo miraron pero no hicieron caso. – "¿Acaso no escucharon? Dije que la suelten¡Ahora!" – Exclamó más fuerte. – "Hermione, estoy aquí."

Los adultos se alejaron pero no lo suficiente para perderse la escena, con la puerta abierta, los de afuera, quedaron en silencio ante la demostración gratuita.

"Weasel, trae agua muy fría." – Dijo Harry a Ron. Éste no lo dudó dos veces y se apresuró a darle a su mejor amigo lo que pedía. – "Hermione, Mione escúchame. Soy yo, Harry" – La chica abrió sus llorosos ojos para verlo. En cuanto lo reconoció se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza y sentimiento.

"Harry, ellos no están. Me los quitaron, Harry." – Repetía una y otra vez desesperada.

"Quédate tranquila Mione, no es así. Mira, estamos aquí. Weasel y Mole, también está Grim" – Hermione observó como se le fue pedido. Sonrió al ver que todos estaban bien. Sobre todo Draco.

"Me salvaste" – Murmuró al rubio.

"Hubieras hecho lo mismo"

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por los ojos castaños de Hermione, tranquila que su familia estaba ahí, pero triste aún por saber que sus hijos, sus hijos no estaban.

"Harry" – dijo abrazando al muchacho con mucha fuerza. –"Ellos"

"Ellos no están, lo sé" – Dijo con tristeza. – "Pero te prometo que no estarás sola"

"¿Qué está sucediendo Harry? No entiendo nada. Hay algo que… hay algo distinto en mi." – Decía.

"Prometo explicarte todo, pero primero tienes que calmarte y dejar que los sanadores te atiendan. Acabas de salir de Terapia Intensiva, debes relajarte"

"¡Ginny!"

"Ella aún está allí." – Explicó Ron.

Por la puerta entraron otras personas. Que de haber sido un cuarto regular no hubieran entrado todos. Los Potter estaban allí, con Sirius detrás, los Weasley también y un hombre que parecía tener el mismo rostro de despiste que Luna.

"Harry¿Qué sucedió¿Malfoy?" – Dijo Lily sobresaltado.

"Potter, te agradecería que no gritaras aquí y que por favor dejaras a mi…"

"No le hables así a mi esposa. Y además, mi hijo esta aquí"

"Nos dimos cuenta de eso"

"Snivellus" – llamó Sirius, dispuesto a comenzar una pelea.

"Ya es suficiente. Ronald Weasley, no sé que se supone que haces aquí, pero te quiero de inmediato en tu habitación."

"¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Hermione despertó de…"

"Me alegro mucho por la señorita…"

"Granger" – Le ayudó Sirius al señor Weasley.

"Gracias. Me alegro por la señorita Granger, pero tu deber de estar acostado"

"¿Señorita Granger?" – preguntó Ron.

"Padre, ya deja de discutir" – Se quejó Draco cuando notó que él y James Potter no dejaban de discutir sobre quien sabe qué cosa"

"¡Silencio!"

De inmediato todos hicieron caso. Albus Dumbledore en persona entraba en la habitación seguido de una joven mujer. Que a pesar del rostro cansino se podía apreciar la belleza de su rostro.

"¡Profesor!" – Exclamó Harry.

"Albus¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"Por desgracia, Lucius. No puedo darte ese tipo de información a ti, ni a nadie. Primero necesito que la señorita Weasley despierte, y luego deberé tener una plática con los seis."

"Espere¿A que se refiere con… una plática director? No entiendo nada" – La señora Weasley estaba desconcertada y parecía que muchos también lo estaban. – "Mis hijos aparecieron muy lastimados a las afueras del bosque que está junto a mi casa. No entiendo que tiene que ver con los demás. Solo quiero que mi hija se despierte…"

"Lo hará" – Aseguró la mujer que estaba con Dumbledore. Harry, sin embargo, no podía sacarle la mirada de encima. Le era muy familiar, pero no podía ser…

"Profesor. ¿Qué se sabe de Ginny?" – preguntó Draco

"Solo que esta a punto de despertar"

"Ahora, creo que lo mejor es dejar que estos chicos estén solos por unos momentos. Estoy seguro que lo necesitan, para, digamos, ponerse al corriente de algunas cosas."

Albus Dumbledore esperó a que todas y cada una de las personas allí presentes dejaran el cuarto para luego salir él, no sin antes sonreírles, de aquella manera molesta y divertida que tenía él.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Harry habló exclamando molesto.

"¡Dumbledore lo sabe. El sabe que está sucediendo!"

"¿De que estás hablando Harry?"

"Nadie parece recordar, de pronto, que nosotros seis somos amigos. O que Hermione es mi novia, o Ginny la de Draco. ¿No lo notaron? Cuando le pedí a Sirius que me mantuviera al tanto de la situación de Hermione y Ginny me miró sin comprender porqué. Y mis padres también."

"Entonces, suponiendo que hemos cambiado el pasado, y por lo tanto cambiado el presente…" – Comenzó Luna, meditando unos momentos. – "Es posible que en este universo paralelo… no nos conozcamos como del que venimos"

"¿Qué quieres decir Mole?"

"Por lo que puede ser. Hay miles de posibilidades. Eso cuadra con los lugares en los que nos encontramos y con quienes" – Dijo Harry.

"Entonces, si tu y yo no nos conocemos…" – Comenzó Hermione. – "Lily y Jimmy… ellos no existen"

"No, ellos no existen, _ahora_. Pero es posible que lo hagan en otro momento, quizá en un futuro próximo. ¿No?" – Meditó Ron. – "Me está doliendo la cabeza"

"Repasemos todo. Hermione y yo nos encontramos en uno de los callejones de Diagon Alley, juntos. Eso quiere decir que¿somos novios o algo parecido?"

"¿Tu crees?" – Dijo Hermione algo dudosa.

"Bueno, hasta aquí, supongo" – Agregó Draco sintiendo que eso no estaba bien, por muchas razones.

"Hasta que Ginny despierte, deberemos averiguar qué tan distinto es este lugar ¿de acuerdo?"

"Me parece bien"

"Mis padres."

"¿Qué con ellos Tagus?"

"Nombraron a unos chicos que, que habían venido a verme. Creo que eran, Alex, William y Diana creo… no recuerdo el otro nombre. No les presté atención. No eran nuestros compañeros"

"bueno, no he escuchado ningún nombre de esos cuando fuimos seleccionados. Así que no son compañeros nuestros" – Afirmó Hermione, intentando relajarse y no perder la cordura.

* * *

Harry fue el último en salir del cuarto de Hermione. Estaba reacio a irse y dejarla sola, pero definitivamente debía volver a su cuarto y, por alguna razón, sabía que le esperaba un interrogatorio sin fin, solo de parte de su madre. Esperó a que Hermione quedara completamente dormida, algo no muy fácil de lograr, y decidió salir del lugar. Claro que cada vez que volteaba su corazón le gritaba que se quedara con ella. La puerta se abrió encontrando a Harry parado a mitad de camino, mirando a Hermione.

"Harry" – El chico volteó a ver quien le estaba hablando.

"Profesor Dumbledore"

"¿Por qué no vas a descansar a tu cuarto? yo me quedaré con ella."

"No quiero dejarla" – Dijo seguido de un bostezo.

"Tu cuerpo implora descanso Harry, y tus heridas cuidado." – Dijo señalando su cuerpo vendado.

"Profesor" – Dijo Harry luego de unos momentos, mientras veía al anciano sentarse en la silla junto a la cama que ocupaba Hermione.Dumbledore volteó a ver a Harry con una sonrisa. – "Usted, sabe ¿verdad?"

"No tanto como quisiera, Harry. Sabrás que el hombre se hace viejo demasiado rápido y sabio demasiado tarde"

"No, quiero decir. Usted sabe qué fue lo que nos paso… a todos nosotros"

"Tengo una leve idea. Alguien dejó en mi escritorio unos libros, diarios, creo yo. Escritos en puño y letra por la señorita aquí descansando."

"¿Sus diarios? Creí que habían quedado…" – Pero entonces lo supo. Lily y Jimmy. Ellos fueron los responsables de que los diarios de Hermione no se perdieran en el tiempo. – "Señor." – Volvió a llamar, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

"Claro que me gustaría tener la historia completa de primera mano, algunas cosas fueron escritas, creo yo, muy por encima de la verdadera experiencia." – Harry sonrió. – "Muchacho, ustedes seis fueron elegidos para este trabajo, que aún deben terminar"

"¿Aún? Voldemort¿Voldemort no está muerto?"

"Me temo que no. Está recuperando fuerzas, pero claro, no son tantas como… como las que se supone que debería tener" – Dijo mirando con ese brillo especial a Harry. – "Pero a lo que te referías. Sé que evitaste tu propia desolación Harry. Tu y Hermione, y los demás, son verdaderos héroes, aunque no todos, o mejor dicho, aunque nadie lo sepa, aún."

"No me molestaría que continuara así. No me gusta mucho el estereotipo de héroe."

"Comprendo. Prefieres el perfil bajo. ¿Verdad?" – Harry asintió y el anciano sonrió. – "Eres tan parecido a tu padre, y tan distinto a la vez"

"Lo sé" – dijo sin darle importancia.

"Pero ¿Sabes? Aún buscan a los seis héroes que salvaron a los Potter y casi destruyeron a Voldemort. Sirius no ha dejado de hablar de eso desde que ocurrió"

Harry no dijo nada.

"Ahora, muchacho. Creo que te espera un interrogatorio." – Harry sonrió. – "Y no te preocupes, por nada. Estoy seguro que para mañana en la tarde, podremos hablar y aclarar algunas cosas"

"buenas noches, señor" – Dijo alejándose y caminando hacia la puerta

"Buenas noches, Harry"

* * *

Antes de abrir la puerta de su propia habitación, Harry suspiró profundamente. Sabía lo que le esperaba dentro. Sus padres, padrinos y quien sabe quien más que quizá no conocía en absoluto, lo esperaban para hacerle una y mil preguntas sobre lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas.

"Harry" - Fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar a la habitación, con los ojos cerrados sin embargo, reconoció la voz de Remus al instante. Lo había oído hablar de esa manera tantas veces en el pasado, aunque no estaba seguro de si ese pasado aún existía. Se tocó la sien, una migraña estaba llamando a la puerta.

"Hijo, ven, recuéstate por favor"

"Te ves desastroso" – Agregó Sirius.

"Sirius, no ayudas" – Esa voz, también la reconoció. Era Susan, la profesora Grinn, aunque… Harry desvió su mirada a la mano de la mujer. Quizá sea Black y no Grinn. Ya no sabía nada.

"Harry¿crees que puedas explicarnos que fue todo eso?"

"No, no puedo. Pero necesito un favor"

Con la mirada recorrió los rostros de los presentes. A los adultos los reconocía. Pues eran los Merodeadores y la Peregrinas, incluso Sam y Nick estaban ahí, algo le dijo a Harry que no habían tenido hijos. Pero entonces vio que había chicos de la edad de él o quizá mas chicos, que lo miraban entre desconcertados y extasiados. Había conocido ya esa expresión en los rostros de otras personas. Los hermanos Creeves habían demostrado esa mirada tantas veces en el pasado. Esos chicos lo admiraban. Pero no sabía el porqué, antes, al menos sabía que era porque había sobrevivido a la maldición imperdonable de Voldemort, y que se había enfrentado a él desde su primer año. Pero ahora¿Cuál era el motivo?

"¿Qué es?" – Preguntó Kate un poco preocupada.

"Algo en ese golpe que tuve, me hizo olvidar algunas cosas" – Harry optó por utilizar el viejo truco muggle, la amnesia temporal.

"Sí, es lo que creí que habría sucedido" – Dijo la sanadora responsable de Harry, que no era otra que su madrina Kate. – "¿Qué deseas saber?"

"Bueno, tengo recuerdos borrosos. Sé, que ellos son mis padres, pero no recuerdo mucho de mi tiempo con ellos. También sé que tu y Sirius son mis padrinos y recuerdo a Remus y a la prof… a Susan. Nickolás y Samantha… Brench, creo. Pero no recuerdo a nadie más en ese lugar." – Su mirada se dirigió a los chicos. Entonces algo le volvió a la mente, esos rostros, los había visto en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, incluso lo llamaban como si fueran grandes conocidos.

"Ellos son tus mejores amigos Harry. Will y Alex." – Lily señaló a los dos chicos. De seguro tenían la misma edad que él.

Alex tenía el cabello castaño claro un poco largo, y unos brillantes ojos negros. Lo miraba con una sonrisa simpática, y Harry le pareció ver a alguien más en él. Junto a Alex, estaba el otro chico, William, seguramente. No parecía estar muy feliz, vaya a saber otro porqué. Tenía el cabello lacio, de un rubio brilloso, sus ojos azules parecían en llamas. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyado sobre la pared.

"Y nosotras somos Laura y Diana" – Laura, ese era el nombre que no recordaba.

Diana, que había hablado, era delgada y pequeña, tenía unos grandes ojos color miel y un largo cabello rubio. Laura, tenía el cabello negro, y ojos castaños, era bella aún más que Diana pero Harry no prestó atención a esto. Sus ojos solo estaban hechos para mirar a Hermione.

"No los recuerdo" – Dijo Harry haciéndose que se esforzaba por recordar.

"No te esfuerces"

"Ustedes son de, Hogwarts ¿verdad?"

"Sí, tu, Will y yo somos compañeros de cuarto, en Gryffindor. Diana y Laura son un año más jóvenes que nosotros."

"¿séptimo año?"

"Sí, a mitad de él" – Agregó Laura dulcemente.

"¿De verdad no nos recuerdas?"

"Pues no" – Respondió Harry a un ofendido Will.

"Pero pareciste recordar a Hermione bien" – Se quejó.

"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"

Will salió del lugar, seguido por Susan. Harry quedó verdaderamente sorprendido.

"De verdad lo siento Harry"

"No entiendo su reacción"

"Está molesto porque tú lograste ver a Hermione y él no" – Explicó Alex.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Hermione y tu apenas se conocen Harry" – Dijo Diana. Harry estaba comenzando a descubrir cosas importantes. – "Pero Will, él estaba realmente preocupado por ella, y no le permitieron entrar."

"Está celoso de ti, pasa de vez en cuando" – Agregó Laura.

"Ya le expliqué a William que deje esos celos a un lado. No tienen sentido" – Se quejó Sirius.

"No puedes hacer mucho, tú tampoco parecías entrar en razón en ese aspecto. Es hereditario al parecer" – Se medio burló Remus.

"¿Hereditario?" – Preguntó Harry. No le gustaba esto.

"Claro, no explicamos eso"

"Verás, William es hijo de Susan y Sirius. Alex y Diana son hijos de Kate y Remus. Mientras que Laura es hija de Sam y Nick"

"Esperen. ¡Sam y Nick no pueden tener hijos, de lo contrario Sam estaría muerta y ella…!" – Todos callaron de pronto. Harry señalaba a Laura como si fuera un monstruo, o algo parecido."

"¿Cómo diablos sabías eso?" – Preguntó James asustado. Esa conversación la tuvo hacía mucho tiempo con ellos. Ninguno de los niños sabía porqué el matrimonio Brench no podía tener hijos.

"Yo, no… no lo sé"

"El hecho es," – Continuó Laura, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de recién. – "Will está enfadado porque Hermione y él habían comenzado a salir y…"

"¡NO! Ese tipo no puede salir con Hermione"

"¿Por qué no?" – Sirius estaba desconcertado.

"Creí que no la conocías, cuando te pedí que averiguaras como estaba" – Dijo Harry, ahora enojándose con su padrino, cambiando de tema.

"No dije en ningún momento que no la conocía. No sabía que tú fueras tan _amigo_ de ella. Will me dijo que cuando te comentó que quizá le gustaba Hermione, tu le preguntaste quién diablos era Hermione." – Sirius estaba enojándose ahora.

"Ya, Padfoot" – Le calmó Remus.

"Entonces¿con quien salen ustedes o yo?"

"Pues, tu y Luna comenzaron hace unas dos semanas, aunque creo que es otra para la lista" – Dijo Alex. Harry ahora le veía el gran parecido con su padre. – "Ginny y yo comenzamos a salir el verano pasado, y sé que Diana está enamorada de Ronald Weasley."

"no es verdad"

"claro que sí. Te encanta Ana" – Le dijo Laura sonriendo.

"Pues entonces, a ti te gusta Malfoy" – Laura se puso roja.

"¡No es verdad!"

"Pues avísale a tu rostro"

Harry había dejado de prestar atención. Entonces Draco y ella no eran pareja, Hermione salía con, el hijo de Sirius, su padrino. Algo estaba más que mal en este lugar.

La puerta sonó, haciendo que todos callaran. Una enfermera asomó su rostro.

"Señor Potter, vengo a decirle que la paciente Weasley ha salido finalmente de Terapia Intensiva y que pide por usted"

"Gracias" – dijo Harry

Sin darle mucha importancia a su alrededor, Harry se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Los demás comenzaron a seguirlo hasta el cuarto. Los mismos jóvenes estaban ahí. Luna, Ron y Draco junto a Hermione que estaba en una silla de ruedas. La familia Weasley estaba afuera, por pedido del profesor Dumbledore que también estaba ahí, con la misma mujer de hace horas. Harry entró directamente luego de saludar a los Weasley, quienes devolvieron el saludo, extrañados. Alex siguió a Harry pero no pudo entrar, al ser detenido por el profesor.

"Lo siento, Alexander. Pero no esta permitida tu entrada, por el momento"

La puerta se cerró frente a él. Dejando a los demás recluidos en la habitación.


	65. Chapter 63

Capítulo 63

Desde la secreta plática con los seis adolescentes, Dumbledore se confinó a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ninguno de los adultos tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle al sabio anciano sobre lo ocurrido antes, durante ni después de la reunión en la habitación de Ginny. Pero desde ese momento, ninguno de los seis heridos dio palabra alguna a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido.

Algunos, tales como los Merodeadores sacaban conclusiones extrañas y divagantes, pero que para sorpresa de muchos, no eran muy alejadas de la verdad. Claro, que ellos no sabían eso. Así que seguía siendo un misterio la relación y conexión que había entre ellos seis, dado que nunca había habido algo de semejante magnitud a lo presenciado en el hospital.

En cuanto Hermione y Ginny pudieron moverse con habilidad y destreza, Dumbledore se presentó para llevarse a los chicos, con el permiso de sus padres y la aseguración del director de que estarían bajo la cautela y ayuda de Madame Pomfrey. Claro que para ese entonces, Harry ya no estaba en necesidad de su bastón, aunque aún rengueaba un poco, y Ron no tenía dificultades para respirar o moverse apresuradamente. Tanto Hermione, como los demás había prohibido la entrada a sus habitaciones a personas que no fueran el resto del grupo o Dumbledore mismo. Esto realmente hizo mucho daño a los familiares y amigos que habían venido a verlos, sobre todo a los supuestos mejores amigos de Harry, que eran novios de Hermione y Ginny.

Esta información no fue bien digerida por Draco cuando Harry le dijo que Ginny llevaba saliendo al menos seis meses con el hijo del profesor Lupin, y tampoco, aunque no tenía una lógica explicación para eso, le había agradado la idea de que Hermione fuera la novia de un Black. A la vez que Harry comenzó a evitar al chico y para su propio dolor, a Sirius y Susan.

Pero una vez en la escuela, la quietud y seguridad embriagó a los nuevos inquilinos. Para sorpresa de ellos, el director anunció que Hermione y Harry eran los premios anuales, pero lo que causó conmoción no fue sino, enterarse que Hermione no era una Gryffindor, sino una brillante representante de Ravenclaw al igual que Luna. Por el resto del grupo, todos seguían en las mismas casas, pero fue desde entonces que Hermione parecía decepcionada o desanimada. Sin embargo, Harry fue, al igual que siempre, su fuerte y seguro soporte frente a todo. Eso no había cambiado.

Había, no obstante, otra cosa a la cual debían enfrentarse, y pronto. Harry les dijo a los demás que Dumbledore tenía los diarios que Hermione había escrito, y que a pesar de tener una vaga idea de lo que habían pasado, la información estaba incompleta o inconcisa.

* * *

"entonces, Dumbledore quiere que le expliquemos con mayor detalle todos los acontecimientos que nosotros vivimos pero que él no parece tener cuenta de." – Dijo Ginny, sentada en uno de los sillones simples de la sala común que ahora compartían los premios anuales y que los demás estaban de por más autorizados a usar. Sobre ella una manta cubría sus piernas y Draco, sentado sobre el apoyabrazos, acariciaba sus cabellos colorados.

"En sí, esa es la razón" – Respondió Harry.

"No creo que sea lo más apropiado. Digo, el recordarlo _todo_." – Puntualizó Ron. Tanto él como Hermione y Harry habían vivido las peores situaciones, y traer a memoria todas aquellas cosas, pues, no sería de muy buen agrado. No para Dumbledore, sino para ellos.

"Pues no queda de otra. De esta forma, Dumbledore podrá brindarnos ayuda con mayor precisión. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que dijo él"

"No entiendo¿qué es lo que gana haciéndonos decir o contar todo esto? Ninguno de nosotros tuvo vidas apacibles. Incluso ustedes, que parecen haber tenido una vida tranquila con el resto de los Weasley, han tenido que atravesar circunstancias no muy lindas. Ni hablar de la situación que Luna vivió cuando tenía siete o el resto de nosotros." – Draco tenía un buen punto.

Parecía ser que las situaciones que habían vivido en el pasado, o en sus pasados, no eran para nada parecidas a las que supuestamente habían tenido que atravesar sus yo de este lugar.

"Aún así, creo que deberíamos contarle todo a Dumbledore. Tal vez, comenzar con nuestra infancia, de a uno por vez, y luego contar lo que los diarios informan de manera superficial"

"¿Qué quieres decir Hermione?" – Preguntó Luna.

"Digo que, si nuestras situaciones cambiaron, entonces es muy probable que nuestros recuerdos se pierdan. Creo que pronto los recuerdos comenzaran a cambiar y a mezclarse y luego no sabremos cuales fueron nuestros y cuales no"

"Técnicamente, los recuerdos son todos nuestros. Los de allá y los de aquí." – Agregó Ron. - "Pero te entiendo. Es mejor sacar todo ahora para que luego tengamos la posibilidad de saber lo que aquí ha estado pasando. Dumbledore podrá explicarnos ¿verdad?"

"Sí, estoy segura" – Dijo Ginny. – "Pero siento que hay muchas cosas que han de haber cambiado al nosotros alterar el día en que los Potter suponían morir"

"Entonces¿lo hacemos?"

"Pues sí" – Dijo Hermione a la pregunta de Harry. Ron asintió y Luna sonrió en forma afirmativa.

"Sí, porque no" – Dijo Ginny. Pero Draco no parecía convencerse aún.

"¿Draco?"

"No quiero traer a flote toda mi endemoniada vida ¿de acuerdo? No lo voy a permitir" – Se puso de pie y salió de allí. Ginny atinó a ponerse de pie y seguirlo, pero Harry fue más rápido que ella.

Pronto Harry estaba en busca del rubio.

* * *

No tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo. Draco se encontraba a tan solo dos pasillos de distancia, sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas que permitían admirar el gran lago de Hogwarts. Harry se sentó junto a él y espero a que el rubio dijera algo. Draco suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Harry por primera vez.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" – Preguntó desconcertado.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Mi vida era un martirio, pero pudo haber continuado tal y como estaba"

"Pero decidiste hacer algo al respecto. No quedarte quieto y conformarte con lo que tenías. Eso no lo hace cualquiera"

"Pero ¿en que acabó?"

"Por lo que yo veo, quizá en algo bueno. ¿Por qué no lo miras así?" – Draco dirigió su mirada una vez más al lago.

"Tengo miedo"

"Es normal. Todos lo tenemos. Me preocuparía si no fuera así. Draco, tú eres parte de nuestra familia. Eso no va a cambiar porque en esta dimensión nuestras vidas sean diferentes. Yo estoy realmente agradecido por tenerlos a ustedes cinco. Aunque no hayamos tenido este tipo de epifanía o algo parecido. Aunque nuestro destino haya sido quedarnos en aquel lugar. Con el recuerdo y la culpa de todos los que murieron enfrentándose a Voldemort. Hubiera estado tranquilo al saber que a pesar de todo, los tengo a ustedes. Y esperaba que quizá, tu pudieras sentir no lo mismo, pero quizá algo similar"

"Lo hago, Harry" – Harry se puso de pie y Draco lo imitó.

"No hace falta que cuentes nada si no quieres. Nadie va a obligarte a ello."

"Mis puntos de vista no creo que sean muy relevantes con el resto de la historia."

"Pero entonces ¿Cómo explicas tu presencia aquí, con nosotros? Tú eres tan relevante como nosotros. Como ya dije antes, eres un miembro importante de nuestra familia."

Draco sonrió de lado

"¿Vamos?" – dijo luego de echar la última mirada al lago.

"claro."

Los dos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la sala común. En cuanto entraron al lugar Ginny embistió a Draco con un abrazo. Harry se hizo a un lado dejando que la pareja se demostrara sus sentimientos.

"Supongo que están todos listo" – La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó desde el umbral de la puerta. Nadie respondió y el anciano continuó. – "Como les dije antes, es muy importante que me expliquen lo que vivieron ustedes"

"Primero, queremos saber¿Qué sucedió cuando nos…. Cuando esos extraños ayudaron a los Potter y casi vencieron a Voldemort?" – Dijo Ron.

"Será mejor que nos sentemos. Esto va a ser largo" – Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry le permitió al anciano sentarse en uno de los sillones simples mientras él ocupaba el brazo del sillón doble, junto a Hermione y Draco hacía lo mismo junto a Ginny, del otro lado del sillón.

"¿Qué quieren saber, primero?" – Los seis se miraron, Harry habló

"¿Qué pasó luego?"

"Luego. Pues, los Potter dejaron la casa, y fueron donde un amigo de Lily, Apolo..."

"¿No es el hermano de Lily?" – preguntó confusa Luna.

"¿Conocen eso también? Que tanta información guardan, muchachos"

"Sabemos sobre las reencarnaciones de los doce dioses. También de los herederos de las cuatro casas." – Dijo Ginny

"Por esa misma razón Nick no puede tener hijos" – explicó Harry. Dumbledore parecía realmente sorprendido.

"¿Quién los ilustró en esto?"

"Pues, la mayor parte de las cosas las supimos nosotros mismos, pero usted se encargó de confirmarnos muchas cosas."

"Usted confiaba en nosotros, ciegamente" – Agregó Hermione a las palabras de Draco.

El anciano sonrió un poco nervioso. Algo que ninguno había visto antes.

"entonces, Los Potter fueron a El EGEO, con Apolo. Allí se quedaron un tiempo hasta que la casa fue reconstruida y protegida. Sirius se encargó de ello"

"¿Qué hay de los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix?"

"Otra sorpresa. ¿También sabían de ella?"

"Usted nos hizo miembros a todos"

"Marlene McKinon, Benjy Fenwick o Edgar Bones, los hermanos Prewett y los demás." – De pronto atacó Harry.

"¿Qué hay de los Longbotton?" – Preguntó Hermione intentando a la vez calmar a Harry.

"todos miembros de la Orden" – Dijo para si mismo Dumbledore.

"No me diga" – ironizó Harry. A veces el hombre podía sacarlo de sus casillas pero este Dumbledore no parecía tener nada del que ellos conocían.

"Marlene falleció, al igual que Edgar Bones, no llegamos a salvarlo, pero su familia sobrevivió al ataque. Los hermanos Prewett, que asumo son parientes suyos" – Dijo mirando a Ron y Ginny. Ambos asintieron. – "Sufrieron grandes lesiones. Necesitaron de un año y medio para que Fabian volviera a caminar. Pero a pesar de algunas secuelas están bien. Dentro de todo." – Se detuvo a meditar. Notó que Ron iba a hablar pero él lo interrumpió. – "Los Longbotton, se encuentran en Estados Unidos. El hijo de ellos Neville debe de tener la edad de ustedes."

"Entonces no los atacaron…"

"¿Atacarlos?"

"Por la profecía" – Ayudó Draco.

"Ahora recuerdo, Bellatrix fue quien atacó a los Longbotton. Junto a su esposo y cuñado, y el hijo de Crouch"

"¿El hijo de Crouch?" – Dumbledore se puso de pie. – "¿Quieren decir que Barty Junior era un Mortífago?"

"Sí. Claro que sí."

"¿Quién más?" – Preguntó de pronto Dumbledore.

"¿Quién más?" – Repitió Draco incrédulo. – "Los Crabbe y Goyle, Macnair, Avery, Nott, Los Langtrange, Bellatrix Black…" – Se detuvo un segundo para agregar cabizbajo. – "mi madre"

Dumbledore había estado escuchando atentamente los nombres que Draco daba, pero sus facciones cambiaron ante la última persona. Se puso de pie tan rápido que ninguno lo vio venir.

"Tu madre antes de ser Mortífago, se suicidaría" – Lo dijo con tanta confianza que por un momento Draco se inclinó a pedir disculpas. Pero entonces recordó lo que su padre le dijo.

"No es verdad. Ella traicionó a mi padre, lo engañó a él y al profesor Snape. Ella era la amante de Voldemort, ella…"

"No creo que sea de tu madre de la que hablas" – la voz de una mujer los hizo voltear. Era la misma mujer que había estado acompañando a Dumbledore desde que despertaron en el hospital. Incluso Draco la había visto con su padre en la habitación. – "Quizá, sería mejor comenzar a explicarles algunos detalles de, por así decirlo, este lugar"

"¿Por qué no me dejas a mi?" – Pidió Dumbledore.

"Es necesario que yo lo haga." – Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón del director y

Comenzó a hablar, mirando a cada uno de los adolescentes. – "Hace unos veinticinco años, aproximadamente, cuando tenía solo quince años, descubrí algo que me cambió la vida. Sé que esto les provocará incredulidad y escepticismo, pero deben creer lo que les diré a continuación y que no interrumpirán."

Los chicos asintieron.

"Como decía entonces, descubrí algo que me cambió la vida. Yo era la guardiana de los fundadores" – Hermione estuvo por refutar pero la mano de la mujer la hizo detenerse. – "Por favor. Yo sabía cual era mi deber, debía proteger a los fundadores, James potter, Apolo Eurípides y Nick Brench. No fue fácil deducir la verdad, créanme. Estoy segura que me tomó más tiempo del que debía. Pero había otro problema. Había comenzado a tener estas especies de visiones, o premoniciones," – Ante estas palabras miró a Hermione. – "en las que vi el nacimiento de Harry, hijo de James y Lily. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser Lily la esposa de James si se supone que el guardián es elegido por el destino para que comparta la vida con el heredero de Gryffindor?

«Por otro lado, mis sentimientos estaban completamente mezclados y desconcertados. No sabía que hacer, que sentir. Entonces se me ocurrió la mejor forma. También era, soy, la reencarnación de Atena lo que me hacía, por propia voluntad, proteger al héroe ¿no es así? Por decirlo de alguna manera simple"

"Eso quiere decir que eres Guinibege Dumbledore"

"En efecto."

"Pero Hermione es Guinibege. Ella…"

"Supongo que del lugar de donde vienen no se me había ocurrido hacer lo que aquí hice. Porque tal vez, no confié en las personas que aquí confío."

"No entiendo…"

"Déjenme explicarles. Lo que entonces pensé fue, embotellar a la esencia de guardián. Hasta encontrar quien pueda hacer honor al trabajo, por así decirlo. Estaba segura, y ahora más que nunca, que mi destino no era James, claro que tampoco Sirius, como quizá ustedes han visto" – Hermione se ruborizó.

"Pero entonces… ¿Quién tiene…?"

"¿Quién es el guardián? Esto sigue así. Me prometí proteger a los chicos con mi vida, a pesar de no ser más la guardiana. Una noche, poco después de haber finalmente embotellado la esencia, Voldemort atacó la torre de Gryffindor. Los protegí como pude, a pesar de mi propia vida, pero pude salvarme… gracias a una poción que Severus desarrolló casi en el momento, pude despertar. Pero mis fuerzas eran muy pocas y por casi seis meses, no pude usar mi magia." – Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, parecía que estaba recordando aquel momento. – "Un tiempo después, cuando tomé el frasco en donde guardaba la esencia de guardiana tuve otra visión. La visión de una niña, que nacía y que poseía un aura especial. Supe entonces que esa niña era la encargada de cuidar a los Herederos mejor yo. Pero sobre todo, que sería correcta para el trabajo que yo ya no podía hacer"

"¿Quién era?" – preguntó Harry

"Pues, ella" – Hermione abrió los ojos al ver que la mujer la señalaba. – "Tus padres, que se conocieron en el último año de secundaria Muggle, decidieron asistir a la universidad, para estudiar Odontología. Supe que esa era la oportunidad de acercarme a ellos, a ti. Debía conocerte, y que me conocieras, que confiaras en mí, y además serías bruja, y qué mejor que tener una madrina en un mundo tan distinto. Tus padres me aceptaron rápidamente, simule que estudiaba odontología como ellos, me anoté en todas las cátedras en las que ellos asistían, sobre todo tu madre, Hermione. Cuando naciste, ellos me eligieron como tu madrina, y yo supe entonces, que podía confiar en ellos mi vida, así que les dije que yo era una bruja y que tú tendrías las mismas cualidades excepcionales. Tardaron un poco, pero creyeron en mi palabra y no hicieron nada para alejarme de ellos o de ti. Pero entonces lo inevitable sucedió."

"Guin" – Habló por primera vez Dumbledore.

"Está bien abuelo, puedo contarlo" – Ella suspiró nuevamente y volvió a hablar. – "me había llevado a Hermione a dar una vuelta a la plaza que estaba a solo un par de cuadras de la casa. Tú solo tenías seis meses. Cuando regresamos, la casa estaba destrozada, y tus padres muertos. Deduje que Voldemort, entonces, sabía de tu existencia, y debía protegerte. Escapé contigo en brazos, al EGEO, donde mis padres me recibieron casi desfallecida. Rápidamente hablaron con mi abuelo, él envió a un grupo de Aurors para que se encargaran de borrar la memoria a los pocos testigos, y afirmar que había tres, y no dos, cuerpos. Fue desde entonces que, para el mundo muggle, Hermione Jane Granger está muerta"

"¿Qué pasó conmigo?"

"Yo era, soy mejor dicho, tu madrina. Me hice cargo de ti. Transferí todo el dinero de las cuentas de tus padres a dinero mágico, y lo guardé en una cuenta a tu nombre, que solo tú podrás usar. Mi familia te aceptó desde el primer momento y has vivido con nosotros desde entonces"

"¿En el EGEO con Hermione y Tristan Dumbledore?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"No hija. Mi esposo, mi hijo y yo"

Hermione miró a Draco. Tanto a ella como a él, comenzó a dolerles la cabeza de manera atemorizante. Los demás intentaron calmarlos pero los dos adultos los detuvieron. La información que habían recibido. Sus mentes se llenaban de información, recuerdos, memorias. Sentían que de un momento a otro se desmayarían pero no sucedió. Harry sostuvo a Hermione todo el tiempo, fuerte contra su pecho, hasta que se calmó, mientras que Ginny acariciaba el rostro de Draco para intentar reconfortarlo.

"Mione¿estas bien?"

"Draco. Amor" – Llamó Ginny con los ojos empañados.

"No puede ser" – fue lo primero que Hermione dijo cuando se separó de Harry. Miró a Draco intensamente, recibiendo la misma penetrante mirada.

"Tu y yo…"

"¿Qué es?" – Apresuró Ron.

"Somos hermanos." – Dijeron a la vez.

"¿Cómo?" – Fue la respuesta de los otros cuatro.

"Mi madre, es Guinibege Dumbledore, no Narcissa Malfoy" - Ahora comprendía la actitud de Dumbledore cuando atacó a su _madre_

"Y yo he vivido toda mi vida con los Malfoy. Por las barbas de Merlín, Lucius Malfoy…"


	66. Chapter 64

Capitulo 64

Bien, eso no era algo que esperaran los demás. Nadie, realmente nadie podría haber dicho nunca que Hermione fuera la hija adoptiva de Lucius Malfoy¿verdad? pues, ahora esto estaba ocurriendo, de verdad.

"Estamos en la dimensión desconocida" – Murmuró Harry cuando tragó finalmente la noticia.

"Estoy de acuerdo con él." – Puntualizó Ron. – "Es completamente imposible de creer, que Lucius Malfoy fuera, es… ya ni sé que tiempo de verbo usar" – se quejó el colorado rascándose la cabeza con desesperación.

"No hay nada más cierto que esto" – Agregó Dumbledore.

"Entonces… si algo así de drástico, y para nosotros sumamente improbable, sucedió, también deben de haber cambiado otras cosas." – Luna era la única que parecía seguir pensando con lógica.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" –preguntó Harry observándola confuso. – "¿Mas cosas? No puedo ni pensarlo. ¿Qué otras cosas habrían de cambiar?"

"Profesor" – Dijo Ginny que sostenía fuertemente la mano de Draco.

"Bueno, en realidad, nuestra realidad no es la que aparentemente ustedes recuerdan, como propia realidad. Es decir, que lo que ustedes hacen lo hacen porque tienen la necesidad de hacerlo pero al no hacerlo no lo hubieran hecho aunque deberían de haberlo hecho, para que resultara como debería de haber resultado, cuando realmente lo hicieron"

"¿Alguien más se perdió en el _bueno_?" – ironizó Draco, que aún miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a la persona que aparentemente era su madre.

"Lo que quiso decir, hijo, es que ustedes tienen recuerdos que no coinciden con los que deberían de tener ustedes en este momento. Eso solo significa que algo se mezcló en algún punto"

"Lo hizo." – Se apresuró a decir Hermione. – "Nosotros cambamos todo, y al hacerlo, nuestros presentes como los conocemos o conocimos dejaron de existir, y al regresar, bueno, no regresamos voluntariamente, nuestros cuerpos y mentes, retrocedieron y mezclaron sentimientos, sensaciones, reacciones y pensamientos con nosotros mismos, pero sin haber cambiado el tiempo"

"Me sigo mareando" – Agregó Ron.

"Mira Ron" – Luna hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma. Y dibujó en el pergamino con ella, tres líneas a lo ancho. – "suponte que el pergamino en el tiempo. Lo dividimos en tres, simbolizando el pasado, el presente y el futuro." – Tomó la pluma y dibujó una línea recta a lo largo del pergamino. – "Esa línea pertenece a nuestro tiempo, atraviesa el pasado y el presente tal y como nosotros lo conocemos."

"Ahora" – Continuó Hermione. – "Nosotros regresamos al pasado"- Luna dibujó otra línea que hacía en camino inverso a la primera y le cambió el color, de negro a rojo. – "nosotros cambiamos el pasado, por lo tanto la línea será otra" – Luna ahora hizo otra de color verde que se superponía con la negra al comienzo pero luego descendía y formaba otra línea. Mientras que la línea negra comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

"Como ves, la línea negra que era nuestro presente ha dejado de existir, porque ahora es la línea verde la que existe. Eso sucedió porque el pasado fue intercedido."

"Entonces¿quieres decir que a partir de ese instante en que cambiamos el pasado, todo lo demás desapareció?"

"Exactamente" – Respondió Luna.

"Y… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Se supone que deberíamos dejar de existir como éramos ¿no?" – Preguntó Ginny.

"Eso sería, si no fuera porque en este tiempo espacio también existen Ron, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Ginny y Harry" – Respondió Harry. – "¿No es verdad?"

"Esa sería la teoría, donde nuestras presencias se mezclaron y se unieron a los que somos en este lugar"

"Pero ¿porqué ahora? Es decir, no coinciden nuestras edades con las que teníamos al hacerlo todo."

"Bueno Draco, eso es algo a lo que no he logrado encontrar la solución, aún"- Respondió Luna ruborizada.

Cuando el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, y de los chicos, algo lo rompió. Un aplauso entusiasta de parte del director.

"Veo que en otro lugar, ha sido buena la enseñanza del colegio para con los alumnos. Espero seguir siendo el director"

"Lo fue, entonces"

"¿Qué quieren decir con entonces?" – Preguntó Guinibege.

"Bueno, nosotros partimos al pasado porque, en la batalla final, donde nos enfrentamos a Voldemort, él mató a todos. Inclusive a usted, señor" – explicó Harry con completa seriedad.

"¿Cómo fue eso?"

"Bueno, Voldemort se alió a un ser que se hace llamar El Primero, que no es otro que el enemigo mortal de los dioses. Por esa razón, necesitamos rastrear a las doce reencarnaciones de los dioses para poder detener a El Primero. De esa manera, Voldemort tendría menos aliados."

"aún así, tenía la suficiente capacidad para acabar con todos. Nosotros seis nos encargamos de un grupo de peligrosos mortífagos, pero no fue suficiente, cuando íbamos a ir por Voldemort, explotó el sector donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla con él." – Ginny no pudo continuar.

"Desgraciadamente, no llegamos a tiempo. Todos habían muerto. Incluso los mortífagos. Solo quedábamos nosotros seis, mi padre y…"

"¿Y quien?"

"y dos personas más que fueron las que nos dijeron que Voldemort había regresado en el tiempo y fusionado con el Voldemort de aquel momento" – Retomó Harry.

"Si Voldemort sabía lo que iba a suceder la noche que atacaron la casa de los Potter, entonces estaría mejor preparado."

"¿A que te refieres Hermione?" – Preguntó la mujer realmente dubitativa.

"bueno, la historia dice que… Voldemort mataba a los Potter, pero que al atacar a Harry, éste logra evitar la muerte con la maldición imperdonable, haciendo que Voldemort desapareciera por once años, pero que a pesar de lo que muchos dijeron, no murió."

"Así es, Pettigrew traicionó a mis padres, e inculpó a Sirius. Por eso él pasó doce años en Azkaban"

"pero eso no sucedió" –Agregó Dumbledore. – "Seis jóvenes, según Sirius, defendieron a los Potter salvándolos, y haciendo desaparecer a Voldemort, hasta el momento"

"¿Quiere decir que Voldemort no apareció aún?"

"No, y esperamos que no lo haga nunca"

"Sin embargo hemos estado buscándolo. En realidad el último año han hecho apariciones sus seguidores más cercanos. Incluso han venido a reclutar a Lucius pero, él se negó rotundamente." – Draco sonrió un poco ante esto.

"Eso quiere decir que está vivo."

"Y si es un poco inteligente para viajar en el tiempo, también lo es para entender sus efectos secundarios" – Agregó Luna a la acotación de Harry.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" – Preguntó Guinibege

"Qué vendrá por nosotros." – Ron, Harry y Hermione dijeron a la vez.

"Solo hay siete personas en este momento que recuerdan los acontecimientos sucedidos. Esos somos nosotros y él"

"Entonces debemos encargarnos de protegerlos…"

"No es así como funciona. Si él quiere llegar a nosotros, lo hará. No hay nada que lo detenga, nunca lo hubo."

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encuentre"

"Pero en Hogwarts estarán seguros." – Comenzó Dumbledore. – "No estoy realmente seguro de lo que pasaron, pero me gustaría saberlo. Estoy dispuesto a protegerlos a cualquier costo. Pues sé que son el futuro de nuestro mundo"

"Sería decir mucho" – Dijo Draco.

"No lo creo" – Respondió su madre.

"No podemos explicarle todo. Eso llevaría días y cada uno ha vivido circunstancias muy diferentes. Incluso, dudo que realmente hayamos tenido las mismas experiencias al mismo tiempo."

"Pues tengo la solución a eso"

"¿La tiene?"

"Sí. Un pensadero" – Los chicos se miraron entre sí. – "Uniremos los recuerdos de los seis y haremos un solo recuerdo con las perspectivas de ustedes. De ese modo tendremos todo recopilado en un mismo tiempo y no veremos las cosas mezcladas"

"Me parece una buena idea" – Aceptó Harry.

"También para mi" – Dijeron los hermanos Weasley

"Claro, sería mas rápido" – Hermione asintió, Luna también lo hizo, pero Draco no parecía opinar sobre el asunto.

"¿hijo?"

"Draco" – Llamó Harry – "Recuerda lo que te dije."

"Sí" – Respondió Draco. – "Solo quiero que sepan que mis memorias no son, por así decirlo, muy alegres"

"¿Qué quieres decir Draco?"

"Bueno, no he tenido una linda vida" – Agregó a la pregunta de Guinibege.

"Mañana por la mañana traeré el pensadero y haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. Mientras tanto pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran. Dentro de unos días comienza el segundo semestre de clases. Tendrán unos cuatro días para mentalizarse de la situación en la que se encuentran. Realmente no me parece apropiado dejarlos saltear las clases, cuando se supone que nadie debe de saber lo que realmente está sucediendo."

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y junto a su nieta salieron del lugar. Guinibege antes de salir intentó darle un beso a su hijo pero se detuvo en le último momento y solo le sonrió.

Ahora, que estaban solos, algo le vino a la cabeza a Harry.

"¿Qué haremos dentro de cuatro días?"

"¿A que te refieres Harry?"

"Me refiero al hecho que iremos a clase, que Hermione es novia de William Black, y que Ginny sale con Alexander Lupin. Que yo supuestamente son novio de Luna y…"

"Algo que estoy dispuesta a terminar Harry. No eres tu soy yo" – Dijo Luna seria. Pronto la risa irradió el lugar dando un poco de humanidad a la situación.

"Gracias Luna" – Respondió Harry.

"Pero volviendo al tema. Harry tiene razón. Ellos cinco tienen algún tipo de relación con nosotros seis." – Dijo Hermione seria. – "en cuanto empiecen las clases hablaré con ese chico. ¡Merlín, ni siquiera lo conozco!"

"No te preocupes, al parecer, tendremos unos cuantos dolores de cabeza hasta que todo termine"

"Esto es terrible"

"Si, pero Gin, piensa que es mejor a… la otra realidad"

"Cien veces mejor"

"es esto o pasar el resto de nuestras vidas… bueno. Lo que se supone que serían, divagando, quizá alguno de nosotros ni siquiera hubiera nacido"

"Me moriría si no hubiera nacido Ginny." – Dijo Draco como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo.

"Muchos tenemos ese mismo sentimiento"

"Harry. Ahora voy a necesitarte más que nunca" – Le dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente

"Me tendrás siempre Mione. De eso no debes olvidarte nunca. No importa donde estemos o quieres seamos. Tu y yo estaremos juntos."

"Cursi" – Se quejó Ron.

"Empalagoso" – Agregó Draco.

La risa había vuelto. Aunque sea solo pon unos momentos.

* * *

Era increíble como el tiempo parecía volar cuando más necesitaba pasar lento. La mañana siguiente Dumbledore llegó a la sala común para darles a los chicos el pensadero, un poco más grande de lo normal, y se retiró para que ellos pudieran hacerlo solos. Después de todo, Harry sabía como funcionaba. Cada uno dejó sus recuerdos de los días que habían pasado juntos y separados. Sus infancias, sus años de colegio, sus amigos y estudios. Todo había quedado allí. Incluso los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los momentos en que Harry había interactuado con Lucius Malfoy, o los misterios que resolvían cada año para terminar siempre frente a Voldemort. Harry dudó por un momento dejar que los demás vieran lo que había sido aquella en su cuarto año, cuando vio morir a Cedric, o cuando, minutos después presenció el renacimiento de Voldemort.

A pesar de que cada uno de ellos había tenido que sufrir circunstancias diferentes aunque igualmente dolorosas, las que Harry había tenido que enfrentar fueron quizá peor que las del resto, aunque Draco tenía sus anécdotas bastante sufridas también. La madre de Luna había muerto cuando ella tenía siete pero aún tenía a sus padres, Harry los había perdido a los dos gracias a Voldemort. Hermione vivía con sus padres que eran los únicos que la querían, aún a sabiendas qué era ella, pero el resto de su familia se había apartado. Los familiares de Harry lo odiaban y le hacían la vida imposible en cualquier momento.

Draco poseía a sus padres y ambos del mundo mágico, pero a pesar de saber que profesaban amor hacia él nunca le fue demostrado, y solo recibía objetos o dinero. Harry ni eso tenía, ya que vivía debajo de las escaleras y era tratado peor que a un Elfo Doméstico. Ron y Ginny, no tuvieron eso, pues en su familia eran muchos y las cosas que tenían eran usadas. Sin embargo eran a los que más envidia le tenían Draco y Harry.

El primero en la parte de la gran familia y el cariño, el segundo, porque a pesar de ellos tenían poco dinero, se tenían unos a los otros, él había vivido toda su vida creyendo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de autos porque su padre estaba borracho.

Quizá, Albus Dumbledore se sorprenda un poco cuando vea estos recuerdos.

Cuando el director llegó para la hora de la cena. Se encontró con los seis chicos cenando en silencio, y al pensadero lleno, en el otro rincón de la sala común. Madame Pomfrey había partido media hora antes de la cena, anunciando que increíblemente, los seis ya estaban perfectamente bien.

Dumbledore les comunicó que los familiares de los chicos querían verlos, pero la respuesta unánime fue que ninguno quería verlos. Era aún un poco difícil aceptar que sus padres, sus familias estaban vivas luego de ver sus cadáveres por todos lados.

"aquí les dejo unos pergaminos con las cosas que me pidieron."

"Gracias profesor"

"No hay problema, recuerden que en un par de días deberán volver a sus vidas normales y tienen que recordar algunas cosas"

"Sí, pero parece que la excusa de la amnesia ha funcionado a la perfección, al menos conmigo" – Dijo Harry.

"Veremos cuanto dura." – Dumbledore hechizó al pensadero que comenzó a flotar. – "Tengan buenas noches"

"Gracia, igualmente profesor Dumbledore" – saludaron los chicos.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar los pergaminos. Ellos le habían pedido al director que si podía recopilar algún tipo de información como quienes eran sus compañeros, la relación entre ellos, sus calificaciones hasta el momento y las clases que estaban tomando. Dumbledore aceptó gustoso ayudarlos.

"Veamos, séptimo año…" – buscó Draco entre los pergaminos. –"Bueno, al menos el Slytherin están los mismos. En Hufflepuff también, y aquí estas Hermione, Premio Anual de Ravenclaw. Y tus amigos Harry, en Gryffindor, William Black y Alexander Lupin."

"Grandioso. ¿Qué hay de las otras dos chicas?"

"Pues sexto año… aquí dice que Laura Brench es de Hufflepuff, y que Diana Lupin de Gryffindor. Mira Gin, aquí estamos nosotras dos."

"Así es. Al menos eso no cambió."

"Esperen, aquí hay una tal Eve… ¡Snape!"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues sí, y es compañera nuestra de sexto"

"Debe de ser la hija de Snape y Merle"

"¿Quién es Merle?"

"La novia de Snape en su adolescencia."

"Cambiemos de tema que no puedo imaginarme a Snape de ese modo."

"Miren esto. Es el listado de grupos de trabajo para Pociones"

"¿Qué dice?"

"Bueno, según esto, y es de esperar, tú Harry estás con Black y Lupin."

"A Snape debe hacerle mucha gracia"

"Yo estoy con Zabini y Tracy Davis"

"Y… Hermione está con…, Anthony Goldstein y Su Le." – Leyó Harry

"Y yo con, Seamus y Dean."

"Esperen ahora me di cuenta"

"¿Qué cosa Luna?"

"Neville no está en la lista de Gryffindor."

"Es verdad, Dumbledore dijo que estaba en Estados Unidos, pero creo que es extraño ¿no?"

"Ya lo creo"

"¿Que hay de nosotras?"

"bueno, Luna está con Eve Snape y Zacarias Smith"

"Vaya grupo" – se quejó Luna.

"Y yo estoy con Diana Lupin, que no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que es de Gryffindor y que no hay nadie mejor… y con Laura Brench"

"fíjense, parece que ninguno está con el otro. Es como si no fuéramos amigos ni nada" – Notó Ron.

"bueno, no quería decirles pero el día que me dijeron que Hermione y William estaban de novios, pues me enteré que yo no te conocía Mione. Es más, cuando, supuestamente, él me dijo que le gustabas yo pregunté quien eras"

"Que lindo Potter" – Dijo Draco. – "Haciendo desplantes a mi hermana" – En ese instante todos, incluso Draco, quedaron en silencio.

"cambiemos de tema."

"Ginny, no estás en el equipo de Quidditch."

"¿No? Hablaré con el capitán. ¿Quiénes?"

"Yo" – Respondió Harry leyendo el pergamino. – "Ron sí está"

"no me gusta nada esto. En este lugar ni siquiera nos conocemos."

"Es como si de verdad estuviéramos en la dimensión desconocida."

"Habrá que esperar a ver como se desarrollan los días venideros."

"Hermione¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso cuando parece que…?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nuestras vidas cambiaron drásticamente, pero aún así, Voldemort está vivo" – Harry se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa

"Harry, no es necesario que te pongas así"

"Hermione, no quiero volver a enfrentarme a él. Lo odio pero estoy cansado de pelear, y parece que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo mientras él siga con vida."

"Entonces, toma ese enfrentamiento como el último que tendrás"

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Ron"

"La ventaja es que, somos seis contra uno." – Agregó Draco. – "eso tiene que valer de algo"


	67. Chapter 65

Capítulo 65

Quien diría que esto llegaría, pues, lo crean o no, el segundo semestre había comenzado, con los seis en una especie de coraza hecha por ellos mismos, para que todo lo que los rodeara no los afectara, como el hecho que todas las personas que los rodeaban habían estado muertas una semana atrás.

Harry fue el primero en salir del cuarto, dejando a Hermione dormir un poco más, lo extraño era que, por lo general era al revés cuando se despertaban.

"¿Harry?" – La voz de Ron se escuchó cerca de donde Harry estaba sentado.

"Buenos días"

"Dejaré eso con el derecho a la duda" – Ron resopló y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Harry. – "Mañana deberemos movernos hacia las salas comunes"

"Sí. Es un alivio que Hermione sea Premio Anual, de lo contrario sería aún pero para ella"

"Ya lo creo" – Una pregunta quedó flotando el aire. A veces no era necesario que se dijeran todo, eran amigos desde hacía siete años, se conocían demasiado como para eso.

Ron puso su mano en el hombro de Harry y el morocho lo observó. Sonrió. Sabía que era lo que intentaba decirle.

"¿Chicos?" – Hermione había salido finalmente de la cama.

"Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?" – Sonrió Ron.

"Así es. Solo nosotros tres" – Agregó Harry.

"¿alguno se imaginó que sucedería algo como lo que hemos vivido, cuando se subieron al expreso de Hogwarts el primer año?" – Hermione se había sentado entre los dos chicos, como había hecho siempre.

"No, la verdad"

"Tampoco yo, aunque sí esperaba tener algo mejor a la vida con mis tíos"

"Imagino que sí. Aún así…"

"Aún así, nunca creí o confíe que el asesino de mis padres volviera a por mi"

"O todo lo que ello conllevó"

"Exactamente."

"En dos minutos Luna, Ginny y Draco van a despertar" – Dijo Ron mirando su reloj.

"Entonces disfrutemos de este momento, que presiento serán muy pocos en el futuro"

* * *

Siete treinta. Los alumnos de Hogwarts ingresaban al comedor para tener un largo desayuno antes de las tediosas horas de clases que les aguardaban. Sin embargo, seis chicos estaban reacios a ingresar. Miedo a ser vistos de manera extraña, a no poder soportar lo que les esperaba.

Ginny soltó la mano de Draco quien la miró decepcionado.

"Lo siento vida, pero… no podemos entrar juntos, no hasta que todo se arregle"

"Ginny tiene razón, Harry." – Dijo Hermione

"Pero no quiero que te estés pegada a ese chico"

"Supuestamente, ese chico que tu dices es tu mejor amigo" – Le corrigió Hermione.

"Pues ahí es donde te equivocas. Apenas los conozco."

"Bueno, chicos. Andando ¿no?" – Interrumpió Luna. – "No te preocupes Ron, terminaré con Harry ahora"

El colorado asintió.

"Lo siento Harry, pero es que… en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" – Le dijo en tono serio pero con la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Haré un gran esfuerzo para sobrellevar este dolor que Luna me va a provocar"

"Basta los dos, entremos antes que no haya mas desayuno."

Hermione y Luna fueron las primeras en entrar, seguidas de Ginny y Harry, y más atrás Draco y Ron.

Rápidamente Will se puso de pie para llamar a Hermione, pero esta solo se dignó a mirar a Luna, quien intentaba por todos los medios no llamar la atención con Hermione. Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, justo donde Will, Alex y Diana estaban. Aunque el primero veía como Hermione se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw sin inmutarse.

"Algo anda mal con ella" – Dijo para el grupo.

"Harry¿Cómo estás? Hola preciosa" – Saludó Alex. Ginny sonrió pero en lugar de sentarse entre Diana y Alex, que seguramente era el lugar reservado para ella, se sentó enfrentada a ellos, junto a Harry.

De reojo vieron como Ron ocupaba el otro extremo de la mesa, junto a los restantes Gryffindor de séptimo y Draco se sentaba en la mesa más alejada a ellos, donde Zabini y Parkinson.

"Hey, Bamby¿Qué pasa con nuestras chicas?" – Al parecer ese tal Will era tan moldeable en sus estados de ánimo como su padre. Pues parecía haberse olvidado que tenía celos de la actitud de Harry una semana atrás.

"Bamby¡Harry!" – Llamó Alex.

"¿Qué?"

"Granger no es la única extraña, al parecer"- Acotó por primera vez Diana. – "¿Cómo está tu hermano Ginny?"

"¿Ron? Bien supongo"

"Tuvieron un accidente al mismo tiempo¿que tan copado es eso? Podrían decirnos que paso"

"Me caí de la escoba"

"A nosotros nos atacó un animal en el bosque"

"¿De verdad?"

"No, en realidad nos despertamos allí, en ese estado, pero no sé que nos pasó"

"Bien, parece que después de todo, el sarcasmo no te ha abandonado."

"Parece, Alexander"

"¿Desde cuando Luna come en su mesa?" – Dijo Black entre mordiscos

"Porque preguntas Will?"

"Porque siempre come con nosotros. Bueno, al menos desde que tu sales con ella. Espera, terminaron ¿verdad?"

"Sí." – dijo simplemente - "Es que nos dimos cuenta no somos el uno por el otro"

"Y ¿Quién sigue en la lista?"

"Nadie." – Dijo Harry como si supiera exactamente de lo que hablaban. – "Solo…quiero estar un tiempo solo"

"Sabes que no podrás. Las chicas mueren por salir con un Merodeador." – Respondió Lupin.

"¿Eso crees?" –Dijo Ginny con seriedad.

"Bueno, en realidad, mueren por salir con ustedes dos. Porque yo, ya saben, tengo ojos para una sola chica" – se corrigió o al menos intentó hacerlo, Alex.

"no te esfuerces en quedar bien, no se puede cuando ella te sorprenó en algo" –Dijo Harry sin siquiera dejar de comer. – "Auch" – Se quejó cuando recibió por debajo de la mesa un golpe.

"Eso te pasa cuando intentas hacerme quedar mal"- Le devolvió Ginny. – "Me voy a la biblioteca… tengo que, devolver unos libros"

"¿Libros? Espera¿desde cuando pides libros prestados en la biblioteca? No te he visto estudiar desde que nos conocemos." – Diana se dignó a seguir a Ginny mientras ella salía a toda prisa del comedor, dejando a los tres chicos atrás, aún sentados en la mesa.

"Hey" – La voz de Ron los hizo voltear hacia el otro lado. – "¿Qué pasó con Ginny?"

"Me pateó" – Respondió Harry aún sin poder creer que lo hiciera.

"Algo le habrás hecho, Tagus" – Le dijo sin darse cuenta, o al menos, hasta que fue muy tarde"

"Oye, Weasley, no molestes a Harry. ¿De acuerdo?" – Saltó William como si Ron hubiera insultado a Harry. - "Que hayamos permitido que entraras al equipo no quiere decir que puedes llamarnos tus amigos ¿claro? Mantén el Status Quo."

"Hey, háblale con mejor tono William" – Le defendió Harry.

"¿Cómo?" – Dijo Alex completamente extrañado.

"Quiero decir…" – No sabía como arreglarlo. Los chicos habían quedado en llevar las cosas lo más parecido a como habían sido hasta ahora, y Ron y él eran los primeros en arruinarlo. – "No te rebajes Will." – Agregó. Miró un momento a Ron para ver si este estaba ofendido pero solo recibió la mirada de alivio de parte del colorado.

"Vamos Ron, deja a las estrellas con su fama, tu no la necesitas" – le dijo Seamus antes de prácticamente arrastrar a Ron fuera del comedor junto con Dean.

"Odio esto" – Dejó salir Harry y marchó fuera también. Aún sin saber si los otros dos lo seguían o no.

* * *

La primera clase del séptimo año era Transfiguraciones, allí se encontraban los chicos que estudiaban para Aurors con los que estudiaban para Inefables. Allí, se encontraron, Harry, Hermione y Draco. Ron, al parecer buscaba ser un empleado de Gringotts como su hermano Bill que le había prometido un lugar en Diagon Alley.

Los tres chicos, con sus respectivos grupos de amigos llegaron al lugar al mismo tiempo. Hermione, sin embargo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando se encontró de frente con un empalagoso y baboso beso de parte de William Black. Harry por su lado tuvo que apretar con mucha fuerza la cinta de su morral para no abalanzarse sobre William y romperle la boca. Draco, para separar la situación hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor.

"Hey Black" – Llamó haciendo honor a su ilustre tono pedante.

"que quieres Malfoy" – Respondió el chico liberando a Hermione quien rápidamente retrocedió y miró a Harry suplicante.

"solo quería saber que se siente…" – Se detuvo frente un puntazo en cabeza. Cerró los ojos hasta que el dolor pasó y volvió a hablar. – "… ser un estúpido fracasado"

"Pues pregúntale al espejo"

"Por todos los dioses, no pienso meter mi mano en tu sucio bolsillo para sacar el estúpido espejo que traes contigo siempre. La verdad es que no entiendo como es posible que las chicas se fijen en ti, eres patético."

"Pues, es el encanto Black, Malfoy, algo que nunca podrás comprender del todo. ¿Tu padre ya ha dejado la túnica o sigue a servicio de su adorado Señor para besarle los pies? Tengo entendido que está consumido en la búsqueda."

Hermione ahogó un gemido de entre sorpresa y horror. Draco frunció elseño aún más. sin embargo, Will no pasó por alto la reacción de Hermione.

"¿Qué hice?"

"Ya vez Black, ni las chicas te soportan tanto tiempo. Escuché por ahí que hay un club de 'Yo Odio a William Black.' Parece que Granger se hará miembro también"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – La profesora McGonagall había llegado justo a tiempo, de lo contrario se hubiera encontrado con Will y Draco uno sobre el otro, golpeándose hasta sangrar.

"Nada" – Respondió Harry.

"Entren, no quiero tener problemas hoy, así que Black, Potter y Malfoy. Limítense a tomar apuntes"

"Sí, profesora" – dijeron los tres al unísono.

Will y Alex entraron primero dejando a Draco y Harry atrás.

"Gracias, Grim."

"No hay problema, después de todo, a mi tampoco me gusta verla con él"

"Pues te sale bien el papel de hermano celoso"

"No me busques Potter" – Le respondió antes de dirigirse donde Zabini.

La profesora pasó al frente de la clase y esperó a que todos estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares antes de empezar con la tarea del día.

"muy bien. A partir de hoy y por el resto del año escolar deberán formar grupos de tres para realizar un trabajo abarcativo sobre los temas que han visto durante los seis años anteriores y especializándose en uno de ellos que será el tema que presentarán frente al tribunal en sus exámenes de fin de año. Sí señorita Granger, los OWLS."

Todo el salón comenzó a formular teorías, a crear grupos y hablar sobre lo que sería realmente el tribunal de los últimos exámenes. Para desgracia de ciertos Gryffindor, la profesora hizo una aclaración que sería relevante para todos ellos.

"Atención, silencio por favor." – El murmullo comenzó a apaciguarse. – "Gracias, lo que quería decirles es que, los grupos deberán estar conformados por miembros de diferentes casas. Sí, señor Black, y evite ese gesto en mi clase. Les aconsejo que armen los grupos o yo misma los haré." – Dejó que nuevamente la clase tomara voces, o gritos para ser más exactos."

"Hermione, amor de mi vida, estarás conmigo ¿verdad?" – Decía un enamoradizo Will.

"¿Para que no hagas nada y termine haciéndolo todo yo y sufrir porque no estudias lo suficiente? No gracias. Además, Malfoy ya me ha dicho de estar con él, y supongo que no querrás estar en el mismo grupo¿verdad?"

"Me matas, de verdad" – Se quejó Will.

"Como sea. Los Hufflepuff ya están todos en grupos, así que solo nos queda elegir a un Gryffindor." – En ese momento Draco se acercó a ellos. – "Granger¿decidiste o tengo que hacerlo por ti?"

"No te desesperes Malfoy… Potter, lo único bueno que tienes es que eres premio anual, lo que te hace ser un excelente alumno."

"Lupin es mejor que él" – Dijo Draco con sarna.

"Si no estoy con ustedes tendré que estar con Midwidgeon y Patil. Me voy con ustedes"

"Traidor" – Le dijo Will, cuando Harry se alejó de ellos. Harry solo volteó y señaló a las dos chicas que venían a buscar a uno de los dos Gryffindor libres.

"muy bien, veo que… señor Black, deje las payasadas para otra clase. Veo que formaron los grupos, perfecto. Lo que resta de la clase la utilizaran para elegir un tema especial para presentar. Comiencen"

"nunca creí que esta clase sería tan aburrida. No recuerdo que McGonanagall nos hiciera hacer esto cuando estábamos en séptimo"

"No lo hizo. Hay muchas cosas que cambiaron"

"Por cierto, creo que..." – Harry se detuvo y se tocó la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó preocupada Hermione.

"me duele la cabeza" – Ante el comentario, los dos chicos lo miraron con suma preocupación en la mirada y todo el rostro. – "no es _ese_ dolor de cabeza" – Los tranquilizó. –"solo como una puntada en el cerebro"

"Eso me sucedió antes de entrar. Y… la noche que hablamos con Dumbledore"

"Y tu madre"

"Sí" – dijo como quitándole importancia.

"Ya sé a que te refieres. Dime¿recuerdas algo que antes no hacías?"

"Pues creo. Me vienen a la mente, algunos recuerdos de Will y Alex. Toda mi vida estuve con ellos. Son como mis primos"

"Y los estás traicionando"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Piénsalo como quieras, pero desde sus puntos de vista yo soy la peor lacra del colegio, y Hermione la muchacha difícil que por fin logró conquistar Black. Ahora, tú eres mi amigo y sales con ella, de la nada"

"no es de la nada, hace tiempo que…"

"Desde _sus_ puntos de vista, Tagus"

"Me estoy empezando a sentir mal."

"bienvenido al club" – Le dijo Hermione.

* * *

Los chicos no volvieron a juntarse a hablar sino hasta después de terminadas las clases de la mañana, eso quería decir que era el almuerzo. El momento favorito de Ron durante el día, y claro, la cena era su favorito de la noche. Pero el hecho que no pudieran hablarse siquiera Ron y Harry comenzaba a ser doloroso. Sin mencionar que los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más frecuentes en cada uno de ellos. Pero había algo que debían aceptar, el hecho que Voldemort no estaba haciendo su habitual rutina era relajante. Pero claro, todo lo bueno acaba rápido y quien más fácil para decirlo que Harry.

"Por favor, un momento de su atención" – Había dicho Dumbledore. Todos hicieron su pedido, y el salón quedó en completo silencio. – "Como todos saben, la profesora Western ha pedido su licencia de maternidad, por lo que las clases de Defensa han estado suspendidas desde la última semana antes de las vacaciones. Por la misma razón este nuevo semestre se encargará un nuevo profesor de la clase. Por favor denle la bienvenida al profesor Quirrel"

Harry miró a Ron, del otro lado de la mesa y a Hermione en la mesa de enfrente. Dumbledore lo estaba haciendo a drede. Pero el anciano continuó hablando.

"Por otras razones, debo cerciorarme de avisarles a todos que el tercer piso estará prohibido hasta nuevo aviso"

"Está bromeando" – murmuró Harry a Ginny que seguía sentada a su lado.

"Eso es todo, continúen con sus almuerzos"

"Gin, en cinco en la sala común."- Sin mas se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

No se percató que había al menos cuatro pares de ojos observándolo a él. Sorpresa fue para estas cuatro personas cuando de la nada, Ron también se puso de pie y salió del lugar, encontrándose con Malfoy en la puerta, no hubo insultos ni nada por el estilo, solo, salieron del lugar. Hermione y Luna siguieron al grupo que dejaba el comedor, finalizando con Ginny, que se despidió de los demás con una excusa absurda.

"¿Alguien más notó la extraña situación de recién?"

Laura, Diana Alex y Will estaban ahora sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, Laura, fue la que hizo el comentario en cuanto se unió al resto de sus amigos.

"Es de lo más extraño"

"Quizá, fue solo pura coincidencia"

"No creo en las coincidencias" – Rectificó Alex – "Solo en lo inevitable"

"y creo hermanito, que lo inevitable acaba de suceder" – Agregó Diana.

"Solo hay que esperar y mantenerse atentos" – Dijo Laura mientras seguía observando la puerta.

"Seguro que sí." – Terminó Will. Nadie más dijo nada al respecto.

"Aunque quizá" – comenzó Diana

"¿Quizá que?"

"Quizá podamos seguirlos." – Sonrió la chica, después de todo, ella era mujer pero tenía bien inculcado los métodos de los Merodeadores en su sistema, igual que sus dos amigos y su hermano.

"andando"

Los cuatro salieron del comedor caminando a paso rápido hacia la sala común de Harry, por alguna razón, sabían que Harry y Hermione estarían allí.

"yo voy por Draco" – Dijo Laura colorada

"Claro, y yo por Ron" – Agregó Diana. Los otros dos se miraron sonrientes.

"Miren" – murmuró Alex en el primer piso, justo antes de separarse. – "Creo que nos facilitarán el trabajo" – Ahora estaba un poco enfadado.

"No puedo creer que se junten con Weasley y Malfoy" – Se quejó Will.

"Has silencio o nos van a oír" – Le golpeó Laura en el brazo.

Siguieron al grupo que caminaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia por delante de ellos. Sabían cual era el destino, se encaminaban hacia la sala común de los Premios Anuales.

"¿Por qué creen que estén todos juntos?" – Preguntó Diana sospechosa

"No lo sé"

"Shh, están diciendo algo"

"Dumbledore lo hace a propósito, mira que traer a Quirrel a dar clases es una cosa¿pero regalarle la piedra? Está lunático, créanme cuando les digo eso."

"Ya Harry, no sabemos que es lo que piensa hacer Dumbledore aún" – Respondió Ginny, quien ahora se colgaba del brazo de Draco.

"como sea, lo antes posible nos reuniremos en el tercer piso, para comprobar que no esté haciendo cosas de viejo senil"

"¡Tagus!" – Le advirtió Ron, pero sonreía.

"Chicos, lo quieran o no, es nuestro director, es más, es mi abuelo, así que no pongamos en nuestras cabezas, tontas conjeturas ¿de acuerdo?"

"como quieras Grim, pero nunca te escuché defender a Dumbledore tanto como ahora" – Sonrió Luna

"Lo sé¿crees que no? Pero al parecer es más fuerte que yo. No puedo evitarlo"

"Bien, entonces… mientras tanto, investigaremos. Si no me equivoco, tendremos que trabajar un poco con esto"

"Bien. La capa y el mapa¿Dónde están?"

"No creo que sea necesario, la tenemos a Mole para que haga eso ¿no?" – Ron abrazó a Luna por la espalda y esta puso sus manos sobre las de él.

"Sip, yo puedo hacerlo"

"genial, siempre quise conocer a Fluffy, desde que Hermione me contó de la piedra"

"hablando, de eso… ¿no deberíamos advertirle a Dumbledore sobre la piedra? Está poniendo en peligro al mundo mágico con esta tonta aventura"

"Tengo el leve presentimiento que quiere que lo hagamos, es como si nos estuviera probando"

"Genial, ahora quiere ver cuanto sobrevivimos contra Quirrel." – Se quejó Ron.

"No Quirrel" - Aclaró Hermione.

"Tengo clases ahora, Luna ¿vienes?"

"Sí." – Besó los labios de Ron y luego de que Ginny abrazara a Draco se perdieron por el otro pasillo.

"¿Ustedes tienen algo que hacer?"

"Yo me junto con Zabini en la biblioteca en esta hora, la tenemos libre y quiere que lo ayude con pociones"

"Yo me voy a encantamientos avanzados. Nos vemos chicos" – Draco y Ron se despidieron de Harry y Hermione y salieron por direcciones diferentes, por suerte, Ron que era el pasaba frente a los intrusos, no los vio, porque estaba muy preocupado en llegar a tiempo a clases. Harry y Hermione entonces quedaron solos.

"Y¿Qué hacemos nosotros?" – Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Eagle¿estás bien?" – Hermione cambió de semblante

"Sí Harry, es solo que, todo esto que está pasando, me esta poniendo nerviosa"

"tranquila. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, confías en mí¿verdad?"

"Absoluta y completamente. Por algo eres quien eres."

"Espero que eso no cambie" – Sonrió Harry, abrazándola por la cintura.

"Nunca, solo me resta hablar con cierto Black. Sabes, es la peor parte, porque nunca se dan por vencidos en la primera oportunidad. Son simplemente testarudos."

"lamento todo esto¿quieres que esté contigo cuando hables con él?"

"No Harry, esto tengo que hacerlo yo sola"

"Como quieras." – Antes de que Harry comenzara a hablar, una lechuza lo interrumpió – "genial. Me necesitan en la sala común de Gryffindor. Nos vemos luego ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro, si me necesitas estoy aquí"

"Sabes donde encontrarme tú" – Sin previo aviso Harry besó ligeramente los labios de Hermione.

* * *

Durante las horas de clases restantes las cosas fueron bastante frías. Ya sea de parte de los chicos hacia los jóvenes merodeadores o al revés. El hecho era que, los Gryffindor de séptimo habían cambiado drásticamente, y para aquellos que no sabían de la situación, parecía que los descontentos se propagaban hacia las otras casas. Sin afectar, claro está, a los menores de sexto año.

La sensación de los profesores era aquella de estar por presenciar una batalla a gran escala. No sabían de qué lado vendría primero el golpe ni quien reaccionaría de mala manera. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las terribles sensaciones de los profesores, el director de Hogwarts no parecía ser partícipe.

Como si dejara pasar todo para ver hasta qué punto eran capaces de actuar los alumnos. Claro que, no tuvo la necesidad de esperar mucho, ya que las acciones habían comenzado y era de parte de Harry Potter y sus seguidores.

Todo comenzó dos días luego del anuncio del nuevo profesor de Defensa. Esa noche, Gryffindor tenía práctica de Quidditch y como era de esperar, muchos de los alumnos tomaban dicha práctica como entretenimiento propio. Así que luego de la cena, los miembros del equipo esperaban en la puerta de la entrada al campo, con sus escobas al hombro y el baúl de pelotas en el suelo.

"bien, vamos adentro" – Anunció Harry. Que era el capitán del equipo.

Al entrar al campo notaron como al menos, tres tribunas se llenaban para verlos practicar.

"nunca fallan" – Dijo uno de los golpeadores, tocándole el hombro. Había notado que Harry observaba al público distraído.

"¿Buscas a alguien en particular?" – El tono fue recibido de la misma manera que fue dicho. La hostilidad era la mensajera esta vez, y Harry dedujo, sin voltear que era William el que le había hablado.

"no" – Fue simplemente.

"¿Qué tal si comenzamos de una vez?"

El equipo constaba de catorce personas, formando así al equipo titular y suplente. Harry había comprendido ahora que los partidos de Quidditch eran más regulares y eso era algo que había disfrutado escuchar.

"¡Bien. El equipo A de un lado, el B del otro!" – Anunció elevando la voz. Inmediatamente los trece restantes subieron a sus escobas y desplegaron su vuelo hacia el firmamento. – "Y que sea lo que Merlín quiera" – suspiró y montó su escoba.

Por la próxima hora, el equipo parecía responder bien a sus órdenes y al entrenamiento que imponía. Por uno segundo, Harry había logrado olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba, él y sus amigos. Pero eso solo duró un segundo nada más.

Ron lanzó con demasiada fuerza la Quaffle, haciendo que Harry la recibiera y casi lo tumbara de la escoba. Cuando el chico miró con recelo a su amigo, Ron tuvo la oportunidad de comunicarle cuál era la razón de su repentino golpe.

Le hizo señas al suelo, Harry dirigió su mirada allí y vio que Hermione y Luna estaban allí moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención.

"¡Weasley!" – Exclamó Harry. Esto hizo detener a todo el grupo. – "Vete a las duchas. Tu entrenamiento terminó"

"Harry, aún falta una hora de práctica." – Le dijo el otro buscador.

"Sí lo sé. ¡Escuchen! Quiero que los cazadores del grupo A y del B se encarguen de tirar penales al guardián. Pases entre ustedes desde la mitad del campo y luego tiro a los aros. Los golpeadores jueguen entre ustedes con las dos Bludger, no quiero que pierdan un solo segundo de concentración. Antón, tu sigue con la Snitch."

"¿Qué harás tú, harry?" – Preguntó Alex.

"Yo iré a hablar con Weasley por su estupidez y luego con Dumbledore." – Bajó y antes de irse volvió a gritar. – "No quiero que paren hasta que termine la hora"

Will y Alex vieron a Harry dirigirse hacia donde Hermione y Luna estaban intentando pasar desapercibidas. Ron ya estaba con ellas cuando Harry llegó y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Algo tramaban y no por nada ellos eran los hijos de los Merodeadores.

"Oigan. No me siento bien" – Dijo Alex de pronto.

"¿Qué tienes Al?" – Se preocuparon todos.

"Creo que me hizo mal la comida de hoy."

"Escuchen, sigan que aún faltan cuarenta minutos. Lo llevaré a la enfermería"

"Bien, tengan cuidado. Will, llévalo rápido ¿de acuerdo?" – Dijo una de las cazadoras

"Sí, no se preocupen"

En cuanto dejaron el campo los dos se apresuraron a seguir a Harry y los demás.

Lograron seguirlos hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraron con Ginny y Malfoy. Lo primero que el Slytherin dijo fue hacia Hermione

"¿Y bien?"

"Sí, está confirmado, es Fluffy"- Dijo seria.

"Eso qué quiere decir, entonces"

"Pues, que si Fluffy custodia el tercer piso eso significa que algo hay ahí"

"Y si la experiencia nos ha enseñado bien…" – Dijo Ron

"La Piedra está ahí dentro" – respondieron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – Preguntó Ginny que parecía estar extasiada y nerviosa a la vez.

"Pues debemos entrar e impedir que Quirrel la obtenga"

"Recuerdo que pensamos que había sido Snape" – Agregó Hermione sintiéndolo.

"También recuerdo que no nos había dado mucha opción tampoco."

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?" – Preguntó Luna

"Es simple. La Piedra está protegida por los cuatro jefes de las casas. Eso sería Sprout de Ravenclaw, Fliwick de Hufflepuff, Snape de Slytherin y McGonagall de Gryffindor. Además del profesor Dumbledore mismo…"

"Y Hagrid" - Agregó Harry a la explicación de Hermione. – "Fluffy es de él, luego viene la protección de Sprout, que es el lazo del diablo."

"Las llaves voladoras de Fliwick y el tablero mágico de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall."

"Finalmente Snape y su acertijo"

"¿Que hay de Dumbledore?"

"su protección es la última."

"Pero, si ustedes pudieron pasar las pruebas también lo habrá de hacer Quirrel"

"Sí Ginny. Pero entrará a un callejón sin salida en cuanto se encuentre con el de Dumbledore"

"Allí fue donde obtuviste la piedra ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y donde Quirrel casi me mata"

"_casi_ es la palabra clave en la oración."

"Andando. Si aún no ha entrado, deberemos hacer guardia para saber cuando lo hará"


	68. Chapter 66

Capítulo 66

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina, a deshoras. Esperaba visitas, importantes visitas que, según el punto de vista del director, esta reunión cambiaría el rumbo de todas las vidas que él esperaba.

La puerta sonó débilmente y el profesor Dumbledore, del otro lado de su escritorio, se acomodó lo mejor posible, entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa y dio un suspiro. Dejó escapar el permiso de entrada.

Los visitantes comenzaron a llegar. Dando lugar primero al matrimonio Potter, seguido del Lupin y luego el Black.

"Profesor" – saludaron todos.

"Disculpe, pero no ha querido decir cual era el apuro de esta reunión…" – comenzó Remus.

"Tampoco que seríamos tantos" – Agregó Sirius.

"Y me temo que aún no podremos comenzar"

"¿De que se trata todo esto?" – Preguntó James.

"Cuando el grupo se complete aclararemos todo."

Sin más el anciano hizo silencio. Y los invitados, por no faltar el respeto al director, lo imitaron.

La puerta volvió a sonar. Y el director invitó a pasar a los recién llegados. La puerta se abrió, y por ella ingresaron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. En cuanto los merodeadores vieron a Snape sintieron tal repulsión que si no fuera por el lugar en donde estaban, ya hubieran comenzado con los insultos. James, por su parte, recibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Lily, a la cual miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los siguientes en entrar fue el matrimonio Brench. En cuanto se vieron, las mujeres más jóvenes comenzaron a saludarla y reírse de tonterías de chicas, mientras que Nick saludaba con una amplia sonrisa a los Merodeadores.

"Profesor" – Llamó McGonagall. – "Profesor, de que se trata todo esto"

"Solo debemos esperar un poco más hasta que…"

Antes de que el profesor terminara, la puerta volvió a sonar.

"Adelante"

Por ella entró una mujer bellísima, de una melena oscura y ondulada que la llevaba sujeta en una delicada trenza. Tenía los ojos negros como la noche, y a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, tenía en su rostro, el fantasma de la juventud, imborrable.

"Guin" – Murmuró Sirius como en un transe. Susan, su esposa lo notó al instante.

"Hola chicos" – sonrió la aludida con una perfecta sonrisa. Detrás de ella, vistiendo una elegancia única, iba su esposo, Lucius Malfoy. Apenas asintió a los presentes, pero le tendió la mano a Dumbledore y a Snape.

"¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?" – Preguntó Lily desconcertada completamente.

"Solo unas cuantas personas mas"

Pues no hubo necesidad de esperar mucho tiempo más a que el resto llegara. Y cuando al resto se refería, hablaban del señor y la señora Weasley. Ambos, observando al grupo con un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad. Y finalizando la caravana, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, con un rostro un tanto distraído y una sonrisa dibujada.

"Finalmente estamos reunidos"

"Profesor" – comenzó el señor Weasley. – "No ha dicho en su carta porqué de la urgencia de esta extraña reunión."

"Extraña, esa es la palabra que buscaba" – Escucharon decir a Lucius Malfoy.

"bien. La razón por la que los he hecho venir, es para hablarle de sus hijos"

Ahora la atención era completa.

"¿Qué sucede? Harry está bien ¿Verdad?"

"Oh sí, por el momento" – Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró un gran tazón de caramelos. – "Que despistado¿quieren caramelos?"

"Albus, por todo lo sagrado. ¿Cuál es la específica razón por la que hemos venido aquí?" – Dijo el señor Malfoy.

"Bien, iré al grano. Ustedes conocen a sus hijos más que a nadie, eso lo sé. Y es por eso que deben saber algo de ellos"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Kate

"Bueno, en realidad. No todos sus hijos, pero sé que ustedes seis también estarán interesados en saber"

"Déjese de rodeos, por favor"

"bien, me estoy refiriendo al señor Potter, la señorita Granger, la señorita Lovegood, el señor Malfoy, y el señor y la señorita Weasley" – Dio un suspiro al aire y continuó. – "Hace unos dieciseis años, mas o menos, sucedió algo que pudo haber terminado en una completa tragedia. Lord Voldemort, decidido a triunfar, se avecinó sobre la familia Potter, con el fin de acabar con la criatura que para esos días tenía solo un año de vida."

"Harry" – Dijo Remus inconcientemente.

"Exactamente. Pero, esa misma noche, los Potter fueron salvados por seis extraños jóvenes que atacaron a los Mortífagos y al mismísimo Voldemort en el patio trasero de la casa. Sirius Black es testigo de ello." – El animago asintió. – "Pues, debo confesar que dichos héroes desconocidos han sido descubiertos no hace más que unas semanas atrás."

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo que oyeron, y que no son más que sus propios hijos"

"A ver si entendí. Me está queriendo decir que ellos seis, los cuales solo tenían un año, y supongo que dos de ellos aún no habían nacido, fueron los jóvenes que casi matan a Voldemort. Albus, por desgracia tengo cosas importantes que hacer y…"

"Lucius, escucha lo que mi abuelo tiene que decir." – Dijo con suavidad Guinibege a lo que el hombre resopló pero se quedó en su lugar.

"Entonces. Lo que quiero es que, se enteren como sucedió todo eso. Es decir, el cómo que llevó a esa tan bizarra situación."

"Y ¿Cómo va a hacer eso?"

"Recordando, tan simple como eso" – Sonrió el anciano. Antes de escuchar las quejas de los presentes, el director volvió a hablar. – "Xenophilius¿Cuándo se enteró que su hija estaba hospitalizada?"

"El martes mismo, una hora después, creo. Como a las cinco y media. Pero no estoy seguro"

"Eso quiere decir que su hija fue encontrada entre las tres y las cinco de la tarde"

"asumo que sí."

La señora Weasley ahogó una exclamación. Dumbledore la miró y sonrió.

"Molly¿Qué hay de Ronald y Ginebra?"

"Los encontró Percy, en la entrada del bosque, a eso de las cinco. Si no me equivoco" – Dejó escapar un sollozo. – "Habían ido a buscar al nuevo gato de Bill…"

"Tranquila, cielo" – Dijo su esposo abrazando a la señora Weasley.

"¿James?"

"Estábamos en la cancha de quidditch, cerca de casa. Vamos para todos los cumpleaños de Harry. Los cuatro" – dijo señalando a Remus y Sirius. – "Eran como las cuatro y media. Debíamos volver a la casa, así que no era más de esa hora"

"Lucius" – Dijo otra vez el director.

"Estaba en el Diagon Alley, debíamos encontrarme a las cuatro y cuarenta, frente a la tienda de libros. Draco llegó prácticamente desmayado al lugar, pidiendo ayuda."

"La señorita Granger estaba con él ¿verdad?"

"En efecto" – Lucius frunció el ceño. – "estaba a unos cuantos metros, en un callejón. Desmayada y ensangrentada, como Draco"

"Entonces, todos ustedes me están diciendo que, en cuatro lugares diferentes, seis personas distintas, sufrieron accidentes al mismo tiempo."

"¡Harry se cayó de una escoba, a diez metros de altura, no veo la relación!"

"Para ser honesto" – Comenzó Remus mirando al suelo. – "Harry no estaba a mas de tres metros, y la escoba amortiguó la caída. Lo que vi, sin embargo, fue que una luz blanca lo rodeaba, justo antes de perder el conocimiento"

"Eso era a lo que quería llegar" – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo?"

"Estoy seguro que a los seis los rodeó la misma luz blanca que nombró Remus, y que, los dejó en el estado que fueron encontrados"

"Esa luz, o ese momento crucial fue lo que provocó que ellos estuvieran tan mal físicamente, y está relacionado con lo que mi abuelo explicó hace unos momentos, aquellos héroes que defendieron a los Potter"

"Sirius ¿llegaste a verlos?"

"Casi nada… pero si noté que eran tres hombres y tres mujeres"

"Eso no significa nada, es una pura casualidad" – Dijo ahora el profesor Snape que hasta el momento había aguardado silencio como su compañera"

"Eso significa todo, Severus" – Agregó Guinibege.

"Les explicaré. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginebra, Draco y Luna, tienen en su ser, como decirlo, recuerdos mezclados. Pues, ellos han vivido dos vidas diferentes"

"¿¡Como!?"

"Se que es difícil de entender, y que, incluso es difícil de explicar, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible." – Hizo una pausa. – "deberían saber que existen espacio-tiempos similares al nuestro y otros bastante distintos. Lo que ocurre cuando dos de estos espacios-tiempos se juntan, pues… no sabría decirlo. Pero ha sucedido, con sus hijos. Les explicaré como lo han hecho ellos"

Tomó su varita e hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

"Este es el tiempo-espacio que ellos conocían, en el cual nacieron." – Hizo como Luna, una línea negra. – "Ellos viajaron en el tiempo, hasta el momento en que los Potter fueron atacados, y los defendieron, cambiando el pasado." – Trazó una línea roja hacia atrás, y luego una verde por debajo de la negra. – "Ahora, con el pasado cambiado, el presente y el futuro como ellos lo conocieron, dejaron de existir, y por coherencia también ellos. Sin embargo, en el futuro que crearon sin darse cuenta, ellos existían."

"Entonces… ellos eran…"

"Harry fue el muchacho que vista batirse a duelo con el mismísimo Voldemort."

"Pero… si todo esto es cierto¿Por qué viajaron al pasado en el primer lugar?"

"Bueno Remus. Según lo que ellos contaron, lo hicieron para seguir al Voldemort de su época. Ya que él había viajado al mismo tiempo y había unido su esencia del futuro con la de su pasado, formando un solo ser. Con el conocimiento del futuro, en el pasado, Voldemort podía ser aún más poderoso"

"Pero está muerto"

"Por desgracia no" – Dijo Lucius a la acotación de Susan.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Voldemort escapó aquella noche, y esperó a tener la cantidad de fuerza suficiente para… ya saben"

"Entonces, ellos… podría decirse que destruyeron su presente."

"Igualmente, no había mucho que destruir"

"¿A que se refiere profesor?"

"Eso, Arthur, es lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto. Los recuerdos"

Con un movimiento de varita, el pensadero de Dumbledore salió de su lugar y se posó sobre el escritorio.

"si son tan amables, les invito a que recorran las memorias de estos seis jóvenes"

"¿todos?"

"Pues sí, Nicholás. La verdad es que, ustedes son parte de la historia. Ahora bien. Antes de entrar, quiero advertirles que lo que verán puede que no les sea grato, pero les afirmo. Deben ver todos los recuerdos"

"Eso llevaría días" – Se quejó James.

"No, pues hemos logrado que los seis unieran sus pensamientos, haciendo que sea solo una visión de las cosas, algo así como, contado por una tercera persona"

"¿Me dice que aquí están los recuerdos de nuestros hijos?" – Había hablado por primera vez aquel hombre con rostros desconcertado.

"En efecto Xenophilius. ¿Nos adentramos?"

"¿Qué puede haber de especial en…?" – Sirius no terminó de hablar cuando todos habían ingresado al pensadero, incluyendo a los tres profesores.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban, dos noches después, haciendo guardia en la entrada del tercer piso, escondidos lo mejor posible y esperando que pasara algo, si debía pasar. Hasta que de pronto se oyeron pasos que venían por el corredor opuesto a ellos. Efectivamente, Luna comprobó que era el profesor Quirrel el que venía hacia ellos, y por lo que Luna describió, con un miedo hasta de su sombra. Viendo a cada segundo hacia atrás y tartamudeando incoherencias.

Cuando llegó hasta la entrada, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña arpa. Entró al corredor y los chicos lo siguieron a una distancia considerable.

"¿Como te sientes?" –Susurró Ginny a Draco que lo venía sosteniendo con la ayuda de Ron.

El rubio negó y sonrió a Ginny, pero no dijo nada.

Todos sabían que Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no sintieran la presencia de ninguno de ellos, y eso lo estaba agotando sobremanera.

Llegaron finalmente hasta la puerta donde se escuchaban los ronquidos de Fluffy.

"¿Listos?" – preguntó Hermione que veía desde una distancia apropiada.

"Sí" – Respondió Ron.

"Bien, en cuanto entre, contaremos hasta un minuto y entramos"

"¿No crees que un minuto es demasiado?"

"De ese modo no sabrá que lo seguimos, es una distancia favorable, contando con el hecho que nosotros ya hicimos esto"

"Ya entró" – Exclamó en un susurro Hermione.

Acto seguido presionó algo en su reloj y comenzó a observarlo.

Cuando pasaron apenas treinta segundos Luna los llamó.

"Chicos, alguien viene, está a… seis metros por el pasillo perpendicular."

"¿Puedes decirnos quien es?"

"No, son varios…" – Luna cerró los ojos. –"Cuatro"

"Cuatro… no creerán que sean… ¿No?"

"No lo sé. Pero por las dudas, escondámonos"

No hubo tiempo, pues escucharon pasos casi silenciosos aunque nada se acercaba a ellos.

"Tienen una capa" – Susurró Ron

"No hay tiempo, ya pasó el minuto" – Exclamó Ginny.

"Accio Capa de invisibilidad" - Hechizó Harry.

Allí, como si fueran estatuas de cera, se encontraban los hermanos Lupin, William Black y Laura Brench.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Eso quería preguntarles a ustedes. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?"

"No hay tiempo de explicar" – Llamó Hermione.

"Deberán esperar aquí" – Puntualizó Ginny, que tomó a Draco para que se pudiera apoyar en ella.

"Ginny¿Qué haces con Malfoy?" – Dijo Alex, levantando la voz

"No es el momento" – Se quejó Ron.

"Podríamos hacerle un hermoso Paralisis totalium y luego un reluciente obliviate para que no molesten" – Agregó Luna con una sonrisa tierna

"¿Qué?" – Exclamaron los cuatro chicos.

"No, deben quedarse"

Acto seguido, los seis chicos comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta por donde hacía como tres minutos había atravesado Quirrel. Sin embargo, los otros los siguieron.

"Demonios¿Qué es eso?"

"Les dijimos que se quedaran donde estaban a salvo" – Se quejó Harry.

"Bromeas ¿Verdad?" – Dijo William – "¿Qué es eso?" – Volvió a preguntar

"Es Fluffy¿Contento? Ahora hay que bajar antes que se…" – Fluffy comenzó a abrir sus ojos. – "Despierte" – Terminó Hermione asustada.

"yo me encargo"

Harry apuntó hacia el arpa que había dejado de tocar para que volviera a comenzar con la melodía.

"No podemos dejarlos aquí" – Le dijo Hermione a Harry.

"Por desgracia." – Harry miró a los cuatro chicos y suspiró cansado. – "Pueden venir, pero sin hacer muchas preguntas ¿De acuerdo?"

"No" – Dijo William.

"Me importa muy poco, que ustedes sean… amigos de Harry… no me molestaría seguir con… la idea de Luna" – Dijo Draco un poco cansado y entrecortadamente.

"Bien, vamos" – Afirmó Alex, golpeando el brazo de William.

"Y… ¿Dónde es que vamos, exactamente?" – Preguntó Diana.

"Tras Voldemort" – Respondieron los seis al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro extraños se detuvieron en sus pasos y los miraron escépticos.

"El que no debe ser nombrado está muerto…"

"No, y está en busca de la piedra filosofal que está escondida debajo de la pata de Fluffy."

Hermione y Ron empujaron con cuidado la pata del gigantesco perro de tres cabezas y levantaron la puerta trampa. La chica miró a los demás.

"Yo iré primero, Ron deja que Gin y Draco caigan después. Tu y Luna después."

"Bien" – Dijo el colorado

Sin más Hermione se dejó caer por el orificio en el piso, acto seguido Ginny y Draco, un poco temerosos. Ron tomó la mano de Luna y se deslizaron juntos. Ahora solo quedaban Harry y sus amigos.

"Harry¿Qué diablos sucede realmente?" – preguntó Alex.

"Es largo de explicar y muy confuso de entender. Ahora, pueden venir con nosotros o quedarse y no decir nada"

"¿Qué hay debajo?"

"Pruebas, protecciones que dejaron los cuatro jefes de las casas y Dumbledore para proteger la piedra filosofal"

"¿De verdad la piedra está ahí abajo?"

"No abajo enseguida, pero sí. Y si no nos damos prisa, entonces llegaremos tarde. Voldemort ya sabe como obtenerla"

"El que no debe ser nombrado está muerto."

"No" – Harry exhaló el aire que tenía en sus pulmones con nerviosismo y cansancio. – "Miren, el tema es este, vienen o se quedan. Si vienen les espera aventura y peligro, si se quedan no pueden decir donde estamos"

"Vamos" – Dijo simplemente Diana.

Harry hizo un ademán hacia la entrada. Diana y Laura se deslizaron primero, luego Alex. William esperó un momento antes de hacerlo.

"Nos conocemos de toda la vida, Harry. Por eso voy a ser directo contigo. Te vi con Hermione¿tienes algo que decirme?"

"Sí, y me está carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Puedes esperar a que todo termine? Prometo explicarte todo, absolutamente todo."

"Bien"

Will se tiró y antes de que Fluffy pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Harry se perdió en la oscuridad del pozo.

Cuando llegó a la base, solo Diana y William quedaban en la gran enredadera que era la primera protección.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Exclamó Nervioso William.

"Tranquilo. Solo deben relajarse" – Decía Ron.

"Ahora eres el experto ¿No? – Bromeaba Harry, mientras se quedaba absolutamente quieto y dejaba que el Lazo del Diablo lo bajaba rápidamente.

"¡HARRY!"

"Tranquilo, William. Estoy bien. Relájense y podrán librarse"

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía lograr tranquilizarse.

"¿Hermione?" – Dijo Harry.

"Sí, claro." – Hermione transformó una piedra en rama y luego envió un hechizo sobre ella. – "_Gubraith" _

_"Wingardium Leviosa"- _Harry levantó la rama incendiaria alto, cerca del Lazo del Diablo, y la planta dejó caer a sus dos victimas que para entonces estaban quedándose sin aire.

"¿Cómo es posible que pudieras hacer ese hechizo?"

"Es verdad" – Afirmó Alex a lo que Laura había dicho. – "No todos pueden hacerlo"

"Bueno, al parecer yo sí" – Sonrió Hermione como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

"¿Continuamos?" – Preguntó Ron.

Siguieron por un pasillo oscuro, por el que todos fueron obligados a encender sus varitas.

"¿Qué sigue ahora?" – Preguntó Luna que parecía divertida. Los cuatro extraños al grupo, la miraron desconcertados.

"Bueno, si no me equivoco…" – Frente a ellos una enorme puerta de madera" – "Las llaves" – Repuso Harry.

Sin duda, el chico no se había equivocado. Allí cientos de llaves voladoras revoloteaban rápidamente por toda la habitación.

"Quirrel ya estuvo aquí" – Dijo Ron. – "allí está la llave"

"¿La escoba sería para perseguirla" – Preguntó Diana.

"Sí, pero no es algo muy grato hacerlo"

"Harry, tú lo haces, nosotros esperamos junto a la puerta."

El chico, por segunda vez en su vida, se embarcó en aquella tarea de encontrar la llave magullada. De un momento a otro, Harry era perseguido por infinidad de llaves voladoras. Los chicos lo observaban mientras Hermione y Ron se dirigían a la puerta de madera.

"¡La tengo!" – Exclamó Harry con el aire entrecortado.

"¡Tráela hacia aquí!" – Respondió Ron.

Fue entonces que los demás salieron del estupor. Se apresuraron a acercarse a la puerta, listos para salir en cuanto pudieran. Harry arrojó la llave que la tomó Hermione y la colocó en la cerradura.

"De prisa" – Decía Harry escapando como podía de las llaves.

"¡Listo!"

Todos salieron a la habitación contigua mientras Harry seguía en la escoba. Al saltar y dejar la escoba las llaves dejaron de perseguirlo.

"¿Conocen el camino de vuelta?"

Preguntó Ron a sus nuevos acompañantes. El lugar estaba oscuro y no podían verse siquiera las caras.

"Sí Weasley" – Respondió William.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En la protección de McGonagall" – Respondió Harry a la pregunta de Luna.

"En cuanto esto comience no habrá marcha atrás. Es necesario que ustedes cuatro se queden aquí y esperen a que nosotros volvamos"

"No hablarás en serio ¿verdad Hermione?" – Preguntó William

"Desgraciadamente. Es peligroso llegar hasta donde lo hicimos."

"No me voy sin Ginny" – Se quejó Alex.

"Oye, Lupin. Mas quietecito" – Se quejó Draco.

"Mira Malfoy…"

Alex no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, las luces se encendieron de pronto dando lugar a un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez.

"Wow" – Dijo Diana. – "¿Qué es esto?"

"Un tablero de ajedrez. Obviamente" – Dijo Ron.

"No vas a hacer lo que antes Ronald" – se adelantó Hermione.

"Veremos otra forma de jugar"

"¿Jugar?" – preguntó Laura.

"Pues para eso está, debemos jugar contra las piezas negras. De esa forma se puede pasar la protección." – Explicó Ron.

"Si los cálculos son correctos, aún falta la protección de Snape, y eso quiere decir que solo dos de nosotros podremos acceder más allá de él"

"¿Qué quieres decir Harry?" – Preguntó Diana

"Bueno, quiero decir que ustedes están fuera de aquí"

"Espera" – William se había puesto serio de pronto.

"No Will, necesito que ustedes vayan a buscar Dumbledore."

"Pero, es peligroso" – Se preocupó Laura.

"Y aún tienen que explicar muchas cosas"

"Ya" – Comenzó Hermione. –"Escucharon a Harry, vayan, prometo que les explicaremos todos después"

"Pero…"

"Alex, vete ahora" – Le pidió Ginny.

* * *

Los cuatro amigos retrocedieron en sus pasos hasta llegar una vez más hasta el lazo de Diablo. Luego no supieron como regresar. Mientras pensaban como salir de allí, escucharon una explosión. Inmediatamente volvieron una vez más hasta donde habían dejado a los demás.

En el salón de ajedrez, el rey blanco estaba tirado en el suelo, y aunque suponían que podían pasar sin problemas, lo hicieron con el mayor cuidado posible. Alcanzaron la siguiente recámara, una con siete botellas en el suelo, acomodadas en pilas, y dos volteadas y vacías.

Escucharon otro sonido similar al primero y pasaron el grupo de botellas hacia la salida. Un pasillo oscuro se irguió ante ellos. Uno que aún con la luz de las varitas, era casi imposible ver. Los cuatro se pegaron a una de las paredes y continuaron el camino hasta que una luz rojiza les hizo más fácil ver. Esa luz, era la de una antorcha, y cuanto más se acercaban, la luz se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que alcanzaron un conjunto de antorchas encendidas que señalaba la pronta llegada a la siguiente cámara. Que ellos dedujeron, sería el lugar de donde vienen los sonidos.

Cuando escucharon el tercer sonido de explosión aumentaron el paso. La entrada a una habitación llena de columnas y bien iluminada los recibió. Pero antes de alcanzar la entrada, que se encontraba sobre la pared derecha, algo salió disparado hacia el exterior.

Ese algo, extrañamente se irguió y caminó tambaleándose hacia dentro una vez más. Los cuatro se observaron.

"¿Ese no era Ronald Weasley?"

"Creo que sí" – Respondió Laura un poco asustada por el hecho de ver al colorado salir disparado, golpear contra la pared de una forma bastante dolorosa, levantarse y volver hacia donde, de seguro algo peligroso sucedía.

Alex se acercó a la entrada y pegó un salto que lo hizo volver a esconderse.

"Al¿Qué está sucediendo?" – preguntó su hermana que a la vez intentaba asomarse.

El chico le detuvo por el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

"Hay que buscar ayuda"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó esta vez William

"Porque… el que no debe ser nombrado… está dentro… con unos tantos mortífagos más"

"Eso es imposible… está muerto y…"

Ahora otra persona fue la que salió volando, pero en lugar de levantarse y seguir, quedó duro, en una posición muy extraña e incómoda.

"Es…" – Comenzó Diana

En efecto, el hombre era un adulto, con túnica negra y una máscara con forma de calavera en el rostro.

"Hay que salir de aquí"

"No, hay que ayudarlos."

"Pues, creo que dejaron bien en claro que sabían a lo que se enfrentaban cuando quisieron persuadirnos de no ir con ellos"

"Hay que pedir ayuda" – Dijo Laura. – "Pero no sabemos como salir"

"Creo que había una escalera escondida debajo del lazo…" – comenzó Alex, pero una explosión aún mayor los paralizó. Acto seguido a la explosión, un grito de exasperación inundó el lugar.

Will se asomó para ver que había sucedido. La pared contraria a la puerta, había explotado, dejando un orificio lo suficientemente grande para que una manada de hipogrifos entren sin preocupaciones. Y ahora, la luz de la luna entraba en el lugar, y el bosque prohibido quedaba como paisaje de la batalla.

Los mortífagos encapuchados y los seis chicos salieron al aire libre.


	69. Chapter 67

Capítulo 67

_"Ya, déjame en paz Dudley"_

_"Ni lo sueñes huerfanucho"_

_"mamá, en la escuela me dicen que soy un bicho raro"_

_"No es verdad hija, eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Eres mi pequeña princesa"_

_"Ron, Ginny, vengan aquí. No terminaron sus deberes… ¡Fred, bájate de ahí!"_

_"¿Por qué mamá le presta más atención a los gemelos?"_

_"No sé, pero son divertidos"_

_"Papi, cuéntame otra vez la historia"_

_"Bueno, pero primero esperemos a que mamá venga a darte el beso de las buenas noches"_

_"Ve a la cama Draco"_

_"Sí madre."_

_"no olvides que eres un Malfoy, muchacho. Camina con la cabeza en alto, con orgullo"_

_"si padre…buenas noches"_

_"¡Mami, mami despierta!"_

_"¡Luna ¿Qué paso?!_

_"Mamí no quiere despertar"_

_"¡Muchacho, despierta que debes hacer el desayuno!"_

_"Ya voy"_

_"¡Hermione¿Qué te sucedió?"_

_"en la escuela me tiraron un balde de agua"_

_"Pero con el frío que hace en esta época"_

_"Papá, quiero cambiarme de escuela"_

_"¿Otra vez?"_

_"Robert"_

_"¡Draco! Haz las cosas bien o te golpearé"_

_"Sí padre"_

_"Lo siento hijo, pero no tenemos dinero para comprarte la escoba"_

_"Pero mamá…"_

_"tenemos que pensar que tus hermanos necesitan los útiles para la escuela"_

_"claro"_

_"Ginny, tía Gertrudis te manda un hermoso pañuelo de seda"_

_"Oh"_

_"agradécele. Gracias a ella podrás asistir a Hogwarts como tus hermanos"_

_"Discúlpeme"_

_"Hola querido. Primera vez en Hogwarts ¿verdad? Ron también es nuevo"_

_"si, lo que pasa es que… es que no se cómo…"_

_"¿Cómo entrar en la plataforma?"_

_"¿está ocupado este asiento?"_

_"No, adelante"_

_"Soy Ron, Ron Weasley"_

_"Harry Potter" _

_"¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió el suyo"_

_"Ya le dijimos que no lo hemos visto"_

_"Oh¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces me quedo para ver"_

_"¿es verdad? Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tu ¿verdad?"_

_"sí"_

_"Oh, este es Crabbe y este es Goyle. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_"Ah sí, Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad" _

_"¡Potter¿Qué obtengo si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"_

_"no lo sé, señor"_

_"Bah, bah. Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo"_

_"Voy a ir esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la piedra"_

_"¡Estás loco!"_

_"No puedes, después de todo lo que ha dicho Snape y McGonagall"_

_"Ya casi estamos, déjenme pensar… déjenme pensar" "Si, es la única forma… tengo que dejar que me tomen"_

_"¡NO!"_

_"¡esto es ajedrez. Hay que hacer sacrificios¿Quieren detener a Snape o no?"_

_"La tengo. La más pequeña te llevará a través del fuego negro. Hacia la piedra. Pero solo hay para un trago"_

_"¿Cuál te llevará de vuelta?"_

_"Harry, eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes"_

_"No soy tan bueno como tú"_

_"El mal nacido de Potter, va a ver lo que le espera este año en Hogwarts"_

_"¿Qué vas a hacer, querido?"_

_"Un pequeño regalito a esos pobretones…"_

_"Padre¿Y si Dumbledore…?"_

_"Ese viejo no hará nada. No sabe donde está parado, el muy senil"_

_"¡Petunia, se escapa¡Se ESCAPA!"_

_"¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!"_

_"¡Hasta el próximo verano!"_

_"Por las barbas de Merlín. Este año iré a Hogwarts y Harry Potter está en mi casa, este año no podría comenzar mejor"_

_"Luna ¿tienes todo para la escuela?"_

_"Si padre. ¿No tendrás problemas de quedarte solo en casa?"_

_"No, mientras me escribas a diario, hija."_

_"El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser protagonista"_

_"¡Déjalo en paz! El no quería ser protagonista"_

_"Potter, tienes novia"_

_"¡No hemos podido atravesar la pared, algo debe de estar mal!"_

_"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"_

_"Tengo una idea"_

_"Creo que se me rompió la varita, Harry"_

_"Van a tener más problemas que una varita rota señor Weasley, señor Potter"_

_"Profesor Snape, lo que sucedió…"_

_"No me interesa. Si fueran de mi casa ya estarían volviendo a sus hogares"_

_"Pero no lo son, Severus"_

"_¿asustado Potter?"_

_"Ni un poco"_

_"¿Cuál es tu problema Hermione?"_

_"Malfoy me dijo… me dijo _Sangre Sucia_"_

_"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_

_"Es el peor insulto para un mago o bruja."_

_"Ya les dije anoche que yo no soy el heredero de Slytherin ¿acaso hay algo malo con ustedes? Ya se están pareciendo al pobretón de Weasley"_

_"¡Oye!"_

_"¿Qué te sucede Crabbe?"_

_"Señores, el partido se suspende, señor Potter, será mejor que me acompañe, iremos a buscar al señor Weasley"_

_"¿Qué sucedió?"_

_"Es sobre la señorita Granger"_

_"La profesora Sprout está trabajando en el antídoto."_

_"Solo me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros. Todo sería mas fácil"_

_"¡Profesor, sabemos donde está la puerta a la cámara secreta de Slytherin…!"_

_"Lo siento chicos, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo quedarme"_

_"¡Mi hermana está en peligro, va a ayudarla!"_

_"Ginny, por favor despierta"_

_"No despertará"_

_"Tom… ¿Tom Riddle¿Qué quieres decir que ella no despertará…?"_

_"Todavía está viva, pero apenas"_

_"¿Por qué te preocupa como me libré? Voldemort fue posterior a ti"_

_"Voldemort es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro"_

_"¡Padre, no sabes de las cosas que sucedieron este año!"_

_"¿Qué quieres decir hija?"_

_"Bueno Harry Potter se enfrentó a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, y salvó a una compañera mía, pero de Gryffindor"_

_"Vaya aventura que tuvieron este año ¿verdad?"_

_"Si, ya quiero volver el que viene"_

_"Padre"_

_"¡Silencio¡Salió todo muy mal"_

_"¿Tenias que golpear al chico, Lucius?"_

_"Me pone los nervios de punta"_

_"¡Mi padre no era ningún alcohólico!"_

_"Mocoso, arregla esto"_

_"No, ella se lo merecía. Y me voy de aquí"_

_"Harry, gracias Merlín que estás bien."_

_"Gracias señora Weasley."_

_"Necesito algo para mi rata, creo que se está muriendo"_

_"¿tenías que comprarte ese gato, Hermione?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Vaya, pero si el pequeño Potter se desmayó con los Dementotes. Tal vez no debiste salir de tu casa Potter"_

_"Vete al carajo Malfoy"_

_"Sirius Black es el asesino de lo padres de Potter, de Peter Pettigrew y de trece muggles"_

_"Y ahora ha escapado de Azkaban"_

_"Va a reunirse con su amo"_

_"Harry, Lo que sea que escuchaste…"_

_"No vayas tras Black"_

_"No lo haré, solo esperaré que él venga a mi."_

_"¡hombres Lobos!"_

_"Pero el profesor Lupin…"_

_"diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar si pedir permiso. Y me importa poco lo que el profesor Lupin haya dicho."_

_"Profesor. Ese mapa funciona mal." _

_"no creo Harry."_

_"Es solo que, he visto un cartel con el nombre de Peter Pettigrew."_

_"Vete a la cama, Harry. Es muy tarde ya."_

"_¿Podría ayudarme a enfrentar a los Dementores?"_

_"claro que sí, Harry"_

_"Habría que idear algo para espantar a Potter."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir Draco?"_

_"¡Potter le teme a los Dementores¿Que más tengo que decirles?"_

_"Ese fue un buen Expectro Patronus, Harry"_

_"Sí, y lo mejor de todo que no eran Dementotes"_

_"¿no?"_

_"No, eran Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. Vaya susto les diste"_

_"¡Maldito asesino!"_

_"si vas a matarme hazlo Harry. Pero primero debes saber la verdad"_

_"¿Qué verdad tengo que saber?"_

_"Sirius no es el asesino de tus padre, Harry"_

_"¡Vamos Hermione. Repite conmigo. Expectro Patronus!"_

_"Expectro… expec…"_

_"Con dos vueltas al reloj será más que suficiente. Y tal vez, puedan salvar más de una vida"_

_"Si profesor"_

_"El mundial de quidditch"_

_"No puedo creer que estemos aquí"_

_"busquemos un lugar para acampar"_

_"Apostamos que Krum atrapa la Snitch…"_

_"Pero Irlanda gana el partido"_

_"¡Fred, George, tomen a Ginny y __corran__!"_

_"__¡Harry, de __prisa__!"_

_"Es… la __marca__tenebrosa__"_

_"¿La__marca__?"_

_"¡Al__suelo__!"_

_"A partir de ahora dará comienzo el torneo de los tres magos."_

_"Cedric Diggory, Fleur de la Court, Viktor Krum… Harry Potter"_

_"¿Como hiciste para que te eligiera el cáliz?"_

_"Ya te dije que no lo hice"_

_"Creí que éramos amigos"_

_"El maldito de Potter, se cree muy inteligente burlando al director. Ojala y se muera en el torneo"_

_"Hermione ¿Cuándo crees que Harry y Ron se arreglen?"_

_"No lo sé Ginny, pero espero que sea pronto. Esto de ir y venir me está mareando. Y ninguno está estudiando para los exámenes"_

_"Harry, yo… estuviste grandioso contra ese dragón"_

_"Gracias, Ron."_

_"Lo siento. Sé que no fuiste… pero es que…"_

_"No te preocupes."_

_"Chicos"_

_"¿¡COMO DIABLOS HIZO PARA LIBRARSE DEL DRAGON!?"_

_"No lo sabemos Draco"_

_"la última hazaña… escuché que es un laberinto"_

_"Harry va a ganar"_

_"Métete en tus cosas Lovegood, nadie te pidió opinión"_

_"Ve Harry, toma la copa"_

_"No, tu llegaste antes que yo"_

_"No importa, tu eres mejor que yo. Además, no importa quien la tome, el honor va para Hogwarts"_

_"Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo. Los dos seremos los ganadores"_

_"¿Qué fue esa luz en el centro?"_

_"¿De que hablas Hermione? Has comenzado a ver cosas raras"_

_"No lo creo"_

_"Avada Kedravra"_

_"¡CEDRIC!"_

_"Inclínate"_

_"No"_

_"Imperio… inclínate y pide clemencia"_

_"No quiero y no voy a hacerlo"_

_"Vaya, parece que te subestimé"_

_"Toma mi cuerpo Harry, llévaselo a mis padres"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Cuando te diga, hijo. Rompe el vínculo y corre al traslador"_

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_

_"Es Harry¿Qué tiene con él?"_

_"Vamos"_

_"No, no… no me toquen"_

_"Harry, déjalo, ya nada puedes hacer"_

_"El me dijo"_

_"¡Quien hizo esto?"_

_"Voldemort, Voldemort ha vuelto"_

_"Me gustaría poder escribirle a Harry"_

_"Ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore Hermione. No podemos hacerlo"_

_"Pero es que…"_

_"Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero no hay opción"_

_"Dudley, corre"_

_"¿que está sucediendo? Hace mucho frío"_

_"Son dementores. Corre a la casa ahora. ¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM!"_

_"Papá, Harry Potter será enjuiciado por hacer magia en público y con un muggle cerca"_

_"El Wizengamot. Espero que lo absuelvan"_

_"Por fin ese mocoso recibirá algo de lo que merece."_

_"Sería bueno que lo mandaran a Azkaban"_

_"y de ese modo, Severus, nuestro señor tendría el camino libre"_

_"Padre…"_

_"¡DRACO! Te dije mil veces que no entres así"_

_"Lucius¿había necesidad de golpearlo?"_

_"Es mi hijo, no el tuyo, Severus"_

_"El Wizewngamot absuelve de todos los cargos al acusado, Harry Potter"_

_"Guarden sus varitas, a partir de este momento, no se utilizarán en esta clase"_

_"Disculpe profesora, pero es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"_

_"Sí, pero el Ministerio considera que no es necesario que adquieran práctica."_

_"¿Y que tal si nos atacan?"_

_"¿Quién atacaría a un alumno de quinto año, señor Potter?"_

_"No se, quizá… ¡Voldemort!"_

_"¡CASTIGADO! A las cinco a mi despacho."_

_"cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff por… caminar por un pasillo que no debe"_

_"Te diviertes siendo prefecto ¿verdad Draco?"_

_"Claro que sí, Pansy. Solo quiero cruzarme con Potter. Se que me la pasaría de lujo"_

_"Harry¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?"_

_"Nada."_

_"Eso no es nada¿Qué te hizo esa bruja?"_

_"_No debo decir mentiras_. Maldita Umbridge"_

_"Luna…"_

_"Hola Hermione"_

_"Mira, quería saber si, estarías dispuesta a tener una verdadera clase de Defensa"_

_"Claro que sí"_

_"¿Cuántos son algunos exactamente, Hermione?"_

_"Algunos, son algunos Harry. Vamos entrando"_

_"¿Es verdad que puedes hacer un Expectro Patronum corpóreo?"_

_"Sí. Es verdad"_

_"La consigna será buscar un lugar para poder entrenar"_

_"Cuando lo encuentren, avisarán a alguno de nosotros tres"_

_"Profesora, los encontramos. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"_

_"Bueno trabajo Malfoy. Sorprendámoslos"_

_"Señor Harry Potter, Dobby vino a decirle que… la bruja malvada está llegando"_

_"¿De que hablas Dobby?"_

_"La profesora, Dobby escuchó que descubrió el escondite de Harry Potter y sus amigos"_

"_Sïrius está en problemas, debo ayudarlo"_

_"Harry, solo fue un sueño"_

_"No, Ron. Fue… lo vi como vi a tu padre"_

_"Sin Dumbledore ni McGonagall no se que haremos"_

_"Encontramos a Longbotton, Lovegood y Weasley en el pasillo."_

_"Vaya, Vaya. Potter, se te han acabado las ideas."_

_"No se de que está hablando profesora"_

_"¿Dónde está Dumbledore?"_

_"¿Está segura que es por aquí?"_

_"Sí, profesora. El director nos pidió que guardáramos como secreto el lugar. Pero él y Sirius Black están concretando el arma contra el que no debe ser nombrado"_

_"Harry, nosotros iremos contigo"_

_"¿Y si es una trampa?"_

_"Bueno, podremos ayudarte a escapar"_

_"Es muy peligroso"_

_"Para algo nos has estado entrenando Harry."_

_"¡SIRIUS!"_

_"Ya es tarde Harry."_

_"NO, NECESITA DE NUESTRA AYUDA PARA SALIR"_

_"No, Harry. Sirius no puede regresar… ¡HARRY REGRESA!"_

_"Señor ministro, Voldemort ha vuelto"_

_"Pero, Albus"_

_"¿Necesita de otra prueba? Hay diez mortífagos en el cuarto piso. Si me disculpa tengo que atender a mis alumnos"_

_"Hay cosas que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo Harry. Pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo, pensaba que no era necesario. Que si no lo decía, que si te mantenía al margen de todo, serías un chico normal."_

_"Usted siempre me mantiene aparte, y lo único que logra es que mas personas mueran."_

_"Lo sé Harry, por eso quiero contártelo todo"_

_"Draco, tu padre está en Azkaban"_

_"Todo por culpa de Potter"_

_"No se de quien es la culpa, pero es posible que tu padre merezca estar donde está"_

_"Madre¿Qué dices?"_

_"Estaré bien padre."_

_"No quiero que vayas a la escuela este año"_

_"Padre, tengo los exámenes de quinto, además. Mientras Dumbledore esté en la escuela todo estará bien"_

_"No quiero volver a escuchar que ustedes dos hacen algo como lo que hicieron el año anterior"_

_"Pero madre"_

_"Nada Ginny"_

_"No, no voy a permitirlo."_

_"Ronald"_

_"Madre, yo te quiero, pero esto no es así. Voy a dar la vida por mi mejor amigo, te guste o no. Y eso incluye todo."_

_"No importa Hedwig. Me iré de aquí. Y no volveré nunca más. No necesito de este lugar par poder vivir"_

* * *

El silencio era abrumador cuando los presentes salieron del pensadero. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que los supuestos recuerdos que acababan de ver, de sus hijos, eran totalmente diferentes a los que ellos tenían.

Finalmente y como sacado de contexto, James habló.

"Nada de eso sucedió realmente"

"Lo sé, James" – Dijo Dumbledore que a pesar de querer mantener la calma por el bien del grupo, estaba bastante asombrado y atónito con los acontecimientos que acababa de ver.

"Es imposible que yo… yo no trato así a mi hijo"

"Tranquilo Lucius" - dijo su esposa.

"¿Qué fue todo esto?"

"Todo esto, Sirius son los recuerdos de los seis chicos que no hace más de un mes, estuvieron en el hospital, y que hasta meses anteriores, no se conocían como lo hacen ahora"

"Pero, entonces fue verdad."

"Todo y cada cosa que vimos recién"

"Pobres mis hijos" – Dijo Molly Weasley

"Es algo que no se ve todos los días"

"Hay que verle el lado positivo. Ellos son héroes, y están vivos"

"No puedo creer que diga algo así profesor. Todas las cosas que han pasado, sufrido"

"Hablando de eso, Snivellus, vas a pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a mi hijo"

"Yo no fui Potter, fue otro… yo" – Dijo defendiéndose el profesor de pociones pero luego terminando un tanto confuso.

Un golpe sonó muy fuerte haciendo que las cosas colgadas en el despacho tambalearan.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" – Exclamó Susan que se asomó por la ventana que daba al bosque prohibido. Allí veía la batalla tomar acción.

"¡Mortífagos en la escuela!"

"Minerva, llama a los profesores, Severus, ven conmigo."

"Nosotros también vamos"

"No creo que sea…"

"Nada de eso. Son nuestros hijos los que están allí"


	70. Chapter 68

Capítulo 68

Los visitantes del castillo corrían a toda prisa hacia la salida, donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla más importante en toda la historia de la magia. Ahora sabían la verdad de las cosas. Sabían porqué se habían comportado tan extrañamente durante el tiempo que estuvieron hospitalizados y aún después. Lily y James habían notado que la mirada de Harry había cambiado, su brillo divertido y burlón había desaparecido para darle lugar a uno de melancolía y abandono. Pero que a la vez, tenía una fuerza de liderazgo que no habían visto, nunca.

Lucius a pesar de ser quien era, corría encabezando la caravana, con su esposa detrás de él. Draco corría peligro y Jane también. Debía admitir que desde le primer momento que había puesto sus ojos en Hermione le había cautivado por completo. Sus ojos almendrados y su sonrisa tímida. Su sed de conocimiento y su gran capacidad mágica fueron lo que él necesito para saber que esa niña era la hija que nunca había tenido y que tenía la oportunidad de tener. Y más aún cuando le dijo papá por primera vez. Se derritió en ese momento. Adoraba a Draco, era la luz de sus ojos, pero Hermione, su Jane, lo era también, ella le hizo ver que los muggles también eran personas. Porque de lo contrario nunca hubieran podido dar a luz a una niña cono ella.

Sirius corría desesperado por su ahijado, pero de pronto se le cruzó en la cabeza una idea tonta y fuera de lugar, pero una idea al fin._"la historia se repite con mi hijo y la hija de Guin"_

Molly Weasley no podía dejar de pensar en lo terrible que había sido la vida para sus dos hijos. Y el hecho de luego, ver que su familia estaba muerta. Eso debió destruir a la pequeña Ginny y mismo a Ron, pero él se ocupó de cuidar de su hermana, él era la única familia que le quedaba y era el triple de fuerte por ella. Debía admitir que sentía un fuerte orgullo por su hijo en ese momento.

"Se escuchan gritos" – dijo Guin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Hay que darse prisa, quien sabe lo que puede estar ocurriendo allí"

"Debemos aceptar antes, que ellos son capaces de…"

"Profesor. Son solo niños. Por más que hayamos visto lo que vimos, eso no ocurrió realmente y no son esas personas en la actualidad"

"Por el contrario, Kate. Los chicos que ustedes conocían dejaron de existir. El cuerpo materializado que ven ahora es el testigo de las batallas que ocurrieron en otro tiempo espacio. De lo contrario nunca hubieran tenido esas heridas con las que fueron encontrados."

"pero ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó el padre de Luna.

"Porque el destino y la vida son sabios. Si ellos tenían sus memorias y no sus fortalezas, Voldemort ganaría. Pero no es así como debe acabar todo."

Dumbledore, sin más, abrió la enrome puerta de madera, dando lugar a la batalla.

* * *

"¡Harry, ten cuidado!" – La voz en exclamación de Luna lo hizo voltearse para encontrar que una vieja raíz de árbol volaba directo a él.

El morocho se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el proyectil y mirar a su enemigo.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto" – Se quejó.

La batalla era espeluznante de ver. Luces de todos los colores iban y venían cual divertida fiesta de año nuevo. Había gritos de horror, de salvajismo y exclamaciones. De seguro, todos los habitantes del castillo estaban al tanto ya de los acontecimientos que ocurrían fuera. Cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry parecía batirse a duelo con dos mortífagos a la vez, pero sin sufrir daño alguno. Mientras que embestía a uno con un _expelliarmus_, buscaba con su mirada a Voldemort. Al parecer el muy cobarde se había escondido o escapado.

"¡DRACO!"

Escucharon la voz de Lucius Malfoy acercarse prácticamente corriendo hacia donde el chico había recibido un leve golpe contra la pared al ser expulsado hacia atrás.

"¿Padre?"

"Cuidado, vamos adentro."

"No, debemos…"

"Estás herido, hijo"

Draco reaccionó intrépidamente, quitando de un tirón el brazo de su padre.

"No creo que entiendas, si no es ahora, no lo será nunca más. Debemos impedir que Voldemort suba al poder. De una vez y por todas"

"Pero…"

"Hey, Grimm ¿Necesitas una invitación para la fiesta?" – escucharon decir a Ron que parecía estar divirtiéndose con un mortífago bajito y regordete.

"Para nada."

El rubio se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo y volvió a la batalla rescatando a Ginny de tres mortífagos que parecían estar ahogándola.

"¿Papá?"

Lucius volteó. No era un llamado hacia él directamente, pero la voz sonaba a un chico. En el hueco de la pared, había cuatro chicos. Los reconoció enseguida. Eran los hijos de los Gryffindor. Uno de ellos, era el _novio_ de Hermione.

"¡Laura!" – Exclamó Nick.

Los adultos corrieron hacia los cuatro chicos que parecían entender poco de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

"Vamos, llévenlos adentro"

* * *

Dumbledore dirigió una mirada panorámica hacia el campo de batalla. Allí lo vio. Oculto en las sombras. Esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Se dirigió cautelosamente hacia él.

"Veo que el viejo tiene ganas de morir" – Dijo con sarcasmo, sin voltear a donde Dumbledore estaba.

"Hola Tom"

"No me llamas así" – Dijo apretando los dientes y mirándolo de pronto con odio.

"¿Qué haces en mi escuela?"

"Extrañaba los momentos de estudios ¿Sabes?"

"No vas a poder con ellos"

"¿No? Ja, ya lo veremos"

"Harry te dejo prácticamente muerto hace años. Qué crees que eso no empeorará… para ti"

"El tiempo. Pasaron años de ese infortunio." – Voldemort levantó la varita y apuntó contra Dumbledore. – "yo no estaba preparado para eso, me duele admitirlo, pero me habían tomado por completa sorpresa. Y el hecho que viajé por el tiempo pues, me había agorado…"

"¡TOM!"

Los dos voltearon para ver a Harry y a sus amigos.

Los mortífagos estaban esparcidos por los terrenos del colegio. Sorprendido, incluso Dumbledore lo estaba, Voldemort lanzó un grito de rabia y se abalanzó contra Harry y los demás.

* * *

El director volvió donde ahora se aglomeraban algunos profesores.

"Los alumnos fueron evacuados" – Afirmó McGonagall.

"Perfecto."

"Albus¿No vas a… interferir?"

"Como hemos visto. No es mi batalla la que está llevándose a cabo."

"Son criaturas"

"Profesor. No deje que ellos se enfrenten a…"

"Es el destino que sus amigos eligieron señorita Lupin"

"Pero… se suponía que él… estaba muerto"

"Por desgracia, no. Pero no faltará mucho. Estoy seguro que el final está pronto."

Sin más Dumbledore hizo entrar a los chicos pero él se quedó ahí.

"¿De verdad no vas a ayudar abuelo?"

"No Guin. Me temo que si lo hago, moriría estorbando a los chicos. Ellos son los encargados de hacerlo, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Mejor que nadie."

* * *

Harry y Voldemort emprendían una épica batalla uno contra el otro. Ron y Draco se encargaban de amarrar a los mortífagos que quedaron vivos, mientras que Luna atendía a Hermione y Ginny con sus respectivas heridas.

"No voy a dejar que esta vez escapes"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo? Tú eres mi premio. Mi trofeo. Quiero tener tu cabeza colgada sobre mi chimenea, Potter"

Harry frunció el seño.

"Como le decía a tu viejo amigo. He tenido mucho tiempo para planear mi venganza, doble venganza contra ti"

"¿Tiempo? Lo tuviste de sobre _Tom_. Y aún así, cometes los mismo errores."

"¿Errores, Potter?" – Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Sí, errores. Porque pudiste evitar las cosas, hacerlas de manera diferente, y lo primero que haces es repetir tus pasos."

"Me temo, que debo coincidir contigo" – Le arrojó una roca del tamaño de una bludger. Harry la evitó. – "Ese fue un descuido, pero no lo tomaría como un error."

"Deberías buscar en le diccionario el termino error." – Harry le tiró un crucio el cual rebotó en el escudo protector de Voldemort. "Pudiste evitar el sangriento encuentro dieciséis años atrás. Eres predecible, eso te hace… aburrido."

"¿aburrido?" – voldemort rió sarcástico. – "Así que me encuentras aburrido. _Crucio_"

Harry dio una vuelta hacia su lado y evitó el encantamiento.

"Completamente. ¿Acaso no creíste que luego de mi primer año, del segundo, no hubiera adivinado que querías hacerte inmortal, poder matarme, acabar conmigo con tus propias manos? La verdad debo admitir, sin embargo, que me sorprendió que en mi tercer año, te tomaras el año sabático."

"Estuve preparando mi sorpresa para ti, al año entrante"

"Ah, claro. El torneo"

Harry tiró un par de luces y Voldemort le respondió igual.

"Me temo, hijo, que has perdido el toque. Los años no vienen solos ¿verdad? Parecería que has dejado todo tu poder en la batalla años atrás."

"No, solo estoy precalentando."

Un crucio salió de la varita de Harry. Voldemort rió y colocó su escudo, pero su risa cesó cuando se vio retrocediendo tres pasos.

Harry sonrió. Envió otro hechizo diferente que le hizo a Voldemort volver a retroceder. Ya no estaba tan contento. Ni tan seguro. Ahora estaba serio y comenzaba a concentrarse.

"No eres nadie sin tu Primero. ¿Verdad?"

"debes admitir que fue una buena idea, sin embargo."

"Vas a caer en lo más profundo."

"Puede ser, pero tu vendrás conmigo"

Voldemort pareció atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Harry salió disparado hacia a tras y si no fuera por sus reflejos, hubiera terminado clavándose una de las estacas de las gárgolas.

En ese momento, Voldemort intentó huir. Pero se vio rodeado por los cinco amigos de Harry.

"Por favor, no van a creer que pueden vencerme ¿Verdad?"

"Podríamos probar"

"Malfoy. Tu padre fue un gran sirviente mío. Y tu madre…" – No continuó peor sonrió libidinosamente.

Draco levantó la varita preparado para enviarle la maldición imperdonable pero Voldemort fue más rápido. Enviándole un Crucio y dejando que se retorciera.

"Crucio" – enviaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Voldemort sintió el dolor, pero no fue suficiente para infligirle tortura.

"¿Creen que es así? déjenme enseñarles antes de matarlas…"

"No será necesario." – Dijo Harry. Voldemort salió volando. Golpeando con un tronco.

En un instante, los cinco chicos se separaron. Harry se coloco frente a él con varita en alto.

"No te perdonaré. Por los asesinatos, por las torturas, por todo. Eres la escoria más grande en este mundo y no voy a dejar que sigas respirando un solo segundo más." – Levantó la varita y arrojó una luz dorada contra el pecho de Voldemort. – "esto es por la muerte de mis padres" – otra luz. – "Esto es por la de Sirius." – Un tercer rayo de luz – "Esto es por los padres de Neville" – levantó la varita pero nada salió de ella.

"No tientes… la fuerza que… se necesita… lo quieras o no, eres solo una criatura" – dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

"Es posible, quizá _yo solo_ no pueda contigo."

Voldemort levantó una ceja calva y lo miró confuso. Entonces todo pareció verlo con más claridad. Miró a su alrededor. Los compañeritos de Harry formaban un círculo… no, una estrella de seis puntas. Y él se encontraba en el centro.

"Esto es por la masacre en el EGEO" – murmuró Harry, pero lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera ser oído.

En un intento de desesperación quiso huir, las voces de Hermione, Ginny y Luna se alzaron en un unísono.

"_commoror, quievi, neco_."

"¡NOOOO!" – Exclamó Voldemort antes de quedarse en su lugar, sin poder moverse.

"Este es tu fin, Tom. Y en este final, tú pierdes. Aquí está tu reino."

"AVADRA KEDAVRA" – Ron, Draco y Harry exclamaron como en un grito de guerra.

Pronto todo fue silencio.

* * *

La mañana llegó sin contratiempos. Luego del gran enfrentamiento hasta la llegada de El Profeta matutino, los seis chicos se encontraron en la sala común que ocupaban. Sin embargo, no se encontraban solos. Los padres y los merodeadores también estaban con ellos, peor a pesar de que los cuatro chicos restantes hubieran querido estar también, fueron trasladados a la enfermería por precaución.

Cuando el silencio invadió el lugar, luego que Hermione terminara de explicar los últimos detalles de las circunstancias nadie parecía querer hablar, pues cualquier cosa que se dijera parecería poco en comparación.

Finalmente Sam habló, algo tímida.

"Entonces… voldemort esta…"

"Realmente muerto." – Afirmó Ron. – "Lo comprobaron ustedes mismos ¿no?"

"Asumo que vieron nuestros recuerdos." – Comenzó Harry que durante la noche no había dicho palabra alguna. James respondió a su pregunta.

"Sí. Hijo. Vimos todo… y… lo siento"

"Todos lo sentimos." – Agregó rápidamente Lily.

"¿Qué es lo que sienten?"

"Que las cosas, no hayan sido como debieron… que ustedes tuvieran que pelear y no nosotros que somos los adultos, responsables de ustedes" – Molly a cada palabra que decía dejaba que sus ojos se cubrieran más de lágrimas.

"Mamá"

"No, escuchen. No sé, no sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió con ustedes más que de los recuerdos que nos mostraron. Pero sabemos que debió ser duro. Encontrarnos muertos, haber perdido todo por lo qué luchar"

"Fue duro" – Dijo Ginny. – "Pero teníamos esperanzas unos en otros."

"No creo que podamos nunca comprender a fondo el sentimiento que tienen entre ustedes. El cariño, el amor de hermanos, el respeto y sobretodo la lealtad que se profesan, es algo que nosotros vamos a tener que aprender de ustedes"

"Sirius" – Llamó Hermione.

El hombre volteó a verla sorprendido, pues nunca había escuchado de la boca de esa niña algo más que respeto hacia él. Y el hecho de llamarlo por su nombre le hacía sentir que había una unión con ella. Una vez más, recordó que la hubo, tiempo atrás. En la mente y el corazón de Hermione existió.

"¿Si?"

"Supongo que habrás notado… que, la historia de algún modo u otro, se repite" – Sirius quedó duro. ¿Comiera posible que hubiera visto eso?

"No se de qué…"

"No amo a tu hijo, es a Harry al que amo. Y es el único con el cual me permitiría estar, él es el heredero de Gryffindor y yo su guardiana. Es nuestro destino."

"Comprendo perfectamente. Es Will el que quizá no lo haga"

"Lo hará" – fue simple respuesta.

"Creo, que debemos una explicación a cuatro personas más" – Dijo Ron.

"sí, pero si ese Lupin le toca un pelo a Ginny lo…"

"¿Disculpa?" – dijo el licántropo.

"Ningún rencor, profesor" – se disculpó Draco.

"¿Profesor?" – Preguntó Kate extrañada.

* * *

William, Alex, Diana y Laura estaban en la enfermería deseosos de volver a sus salas comunes, pero madame Pomfrey no parecía querer dejarlos salir. Finalmente estaban planeando un escape excepcional cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Los cuatro ya ocupantes se quedaron inmóviles.

"Tenemos que hablar" – dijo Harry.

"Ya era hora que nos expliquen. ¿Qué… DIABLOS FUE ESO?"

El grito de William fue estremecedor. Pero ninguno se movió de sus lugares.

"Esto va a ser largo"- Se quejó Draco que tomaba asiento en una de las camas desocupadas.

"¿Qué tienen que explicarnos?" – Preguntó Diana.

"Todo, pero lo más importante es, creo saber, lo que sucede entre nosotros"

"Dado que lo que Voldemort se los explicaremos luego"

"Somos todo oídos" – dijo Laura.

"Bien¿Por donde empezar?" – dijo Ginny.

"Tal vez, por el comienzo" – Agregó Luna.

"No somos de este tiempo/espacio" – Atacó Ron. Todos, absolutamente todos voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos. – "bueno, ahora sí podemos explicarlo. Las fichas están en la mesa ¿no?"

"¿Cómo es eso que no son…?"

Luego de maldecir directamente a Ron, Draco comenzó a dar la explicación, que fue seguido por Hermione y luego por Harry. Pero como bien había dicho Ron, las fichas ya estaban echadas en la mesa.


	71. Chapter 69

**Epílogo – dieciocho años después**

El lugar no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aún recordaba cuando llegaron hacia tanto tiempo a aquel sitio, a oscuras, una noche que uno nunca podría olvidar, y sin embargo…

Se limpió el polvo de su túnica color azul noche y caminó hacia el ascensor. Saludó al guardia de seguridad con una mueca y apretó el botón de _baja_. Escuchó una vez dentro del ascensor. Sacó unos papeles de su portafolio y comenzó a revisarlos.

En el sexto piso subieron dos caballeros de túnicas negras que saludaron con seriedad.

"Caballeros" – Dijo Hermione seriamente.

Era de conocimiento común que había ciertas personas en el ministerio que no eran del todo apreciadas. Ellos dos era uno de los tantos. Aún así, y a pesar de todo, el hecho que ella fuera quien era le hacía ser poco apreciada por los grandes personajes que manejaban el lugar. Al parecer, unos pocos magos y brujas continuaban con la idea de limpiar el mundo mágico de los nacidos muggles o sangres impuras, claro está, no eran lo suficientemente decididos para enfrentarse a las consecuencias de llevar a cabo esas ideas.

En el segundo piso, Hermione bajó del ascensor con cuidado y elegancia.

Caminó por el largo pasillo alumbrado de vez en cuando por espaciadas antorchas, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, una puerta negra, con perilla redonda de plata.

Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cada vez que llegaba a esa estancia de su camino. Aquella puerta hizo que todo comenzara. O mejor dicho, que se concretara. Hacía poco menos de veinte años, ella había atravesado esa puerta con prisa y desesperación, junto a sus amigos, y ahora, era normal que caminara por ella todos los días.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta. La característica habitación redonda con puertas en todas partes la recibió. Con su varita en alto, hizo que un rayo de luz blanca golpeara el alejado techo y acto seguido, la habitación se iluminó y en cada puerta apareció el lugar a donde llevaban. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido entonces. Se dirigió a la puerta de frente que decía oficinas principales, e ingresó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Un pasillo largo con puertas a cada lado la recibió esta vez. Dio un par de pasos hasta alcanzar la segunda puerta a la izquierda y entró. Allí decía en letras doradas y resplandecientes, su nombre.

"Llegas tarde"

"no es verdad" – reprochó con una sonrisa. En su lugar, detrás del escritorio estaba Draco Malfoy. Leyendo el Quisquilloso y con sus pies sobre el escritorio. – "Y te agradecería que bajaras los pies de ahí"

"Hace una hora que espero por ti y a sí me tratas"

"Pudiste enviarme una lechuza pidiendo que llegara más temprano"

"No lo hubieras hecho de cualquier modo"

Hermione sonrió. Era verdad. Draco la conocía como nadie, bueno, Harry la conocía mejor.

"¿Qué era lo que no podía esperar a ahora?"

"El desayuno"

"Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?"

"En absoluto"

Draco se puso de pie y le tendió el brazo a Hermione para que lo acompañara.

"Dime, _hermanita"_– Comenzó Draco una vez en el ascensor y viajando al cuarto piso. – "¿Sabes si tu esposo finalmente se decidió a postularse?"

"No sabe. No está muy seguro de querer hacerlo"

"Es el mejor para el puesto. Tu y yo lo sabemos."

"Le gusta el puesto que tiene ahora"

"Bromeas ¿Verdad? Líder de los Aurors es bueno, pero está para otras cosas"

"Yo no voy a convencerlo de que haga lo que para ti es mejor."

Draco rió.

"Y¿Cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts?" – Quiso cambiar de tema Hermione.

"Bien, o eso es lo que cuenta. Todos sabemos que no es fácil ser docente, sobre todo si tienes como alumnos a tus propios hijos y sobrinos"

"Ginny es docente de alma. No la he escuchado quejarse aún."

"Palabra mágica, aún"

"eres malo. Tiene ya cuatro años trabajando ahí. De no gustarle no seguiría"

"En eso tienes razón" – Draco se detuvo antes de preguntar. – "¿sabes algo de…?"

"No" – respondió triste Hermione.

"Siguen enfadados"

"Es que… he hablado con Luna casi todos los días. No hay forma que Ron quiera… no se le puede hacer cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente"

"y yo que creía que eran como uña y carne. No puede ser para tanto"

"Lo son, y es lo que no entiendo, en lo personal creo que son como dos criaturas de cuarto año de Hogwarts."

"¿Harry no está dispuesto a solucionar las cosas?"

"Sí, pero dice que con la única condición de que Ron le pida disculpas, que reconozca que se equivocó."

"Y Ron no lo hará porque es lo suficientemente testarudo como para…"

"Exactamente. Sé que Ginny tampoco le habla"

"Por eso pregunté. Aún no comprendo como es que Ron…"

"es un cabeza dura, ya regresara a sus cabales. Sé que a Luna no le importó mucho"

"Pero está embarazada"

"Sí, y de ocho meses ahora"

"¿Aceptó sin discutir que Ron se fuera a Japón a esta altura del embarazo, así como así? Siempre dije que Luna era una lunática."

"Luna ama con locura a ese loco" – Sonrió Hermione.

Caminaron hasta el departamento correspondiente hasta encontrar a un joven de cabello castaño detrás de El Profeta. Golpearon la puerta abierta para hacerse presentes. El hombre levantó la vista y notaron como el rostro se iluminó al verlos llegar.

"Hey, chicos"

"Alex, vamos a desayunar ¿vienes?"

"Desde luego. Comí algo en casa pero… ya saben como es Laura para cocinar" – Sonrió algo tímido.

"Sí, no es la mejor en la cocina"

"Se esfuerza, empero" – Declaró Hermione defendiendo a su amiga.

"Sí, y eso es lo que lo hace peor" – Burló Alex. – "Además, no comprendo como es que puede ser tan buena en pociones y tan mala en la cocina"

"cosas que pasan, Alex" – Sonrió Draco.

Llegaron finalmente a la planta baja y de ahí al comedor del lugar. Estaba un poco lleno, pero lo suficientemente vacío para que pudieran elegir donde sentarse. La camarera llegó con una orden de café y panecillos.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?"

"Difícil, las personas todavía hoy se niegan a aceptar que los hombres lobos son personas como nosotros."

"Remus debe estar muy orgulloso de ti"

"Lo está. Constantemente me lo dice. De Diana también lo está"

"¿Cuándo vuelven de Francia?" – preguntó Draco.

"Bueno, parece que Will fue llamado para formar oficialmente el puesto de guardián en el equipo de Paris. Y Diana está muy contenta con su puesto en la clínica, así que es probable que no regresen, pronto"

"Eso es fantástico." – Hermione sorbió un poco de café. "Vienen a casa para estas fiestas ¿no? Harry está ansioso por reunirnos todos"

"¿todos… todos?"

"Es la idea. Pero veremos que dice el cabeza dura de Ron"

"no puedo creer que Harry haya golpeado a Ron…"

"Un bebe es una bendición, pero Ron y Luna van por el tercero. Ron no necesitaba el empleo en Japón y mucho menos el que le ofrecieron en Rumania, pero es evidente que a veces a Ron se le pone la cabeza en completo blanco."

"sí, y cuando dijo que estaba pensando en aceptar el puesto en Rumania de seis meses Harry lo golpeó."

"No es para menos. Ron quería huir de sus responsabilidades"

"Ron está preocupado que no pueda mantener a su mujer y sus hijos como él quiere y con un par de cervezas de más, logró decir esas tonterías y otras más que hicieron que Harry lo golpeara."

"Desde entonces no se hablan"

"Estoy tratando de hacer que Luna convenza a Ron que venga para las fiestas. Harry quiere disculparse pero es difícil."

* * *

Navidad, era la celebración más esperada para la gran familia comprendida por varias. Los Lupin, los Black, los Potter, los Brench, los Malfoy, los Weasley en completa expansión. El profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y otras tantas personas más. 

Harry se había quedado en la cocina con una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha y una galleta de chocolate recién sacada del horno en la otra. Observaba por la ventana de su cocina como los chicos de la familia jugaban con la nieve, y se le antojó una guerra de nieve como solo él y los Weasley solían jugar, claro, eso no había sucedido nunca.

Si bien tenía los recuerdos perfectamente, los tenía demasiado bien. Recordaba a la perfección lo que había vivido en ambas vidas, y de vez en cuando solía confundir escenas, sin embargo, ya no le sucedía tanto como hacía años.

"Harry"

El aludido volteó a ver a un hombre alto y moreno parado en el umbral de la puerta. Harry sonrió.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, feliz noche buena, Will" – Harry tomó una copa y sirvió vino en ella, entregándosela a su amigo. – "¿Cómo fue el viaje?"

"Corto, no hay nada como viajar por la red Flu."

"Eso escuché"- Sonrió Harry.

"Pero la depresión en ti no te sienta nada bien."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Hermione me contó. Aún no hablas con Ronald"

"Espero que venga hoy. Quizá me excedí con el puñetazo que le propiné, pero juro por merlín que en ese momento sentí que merecía cada dedo marcado."

"Es posible…"

Los hombres no pudieron continuar hablando, cuando Ginny entró corriendo por la puerta buscando a Harry.

"Aquí está el hombre del momento. El descorazonado de mi hermano acaba de llegar con Luna y los niños"

"Genial" – Dijo mientras largaba aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo.

"Me encargaré que estén todos afuera así pueden hablar" – Afirmó Will mientras salía de la cocina.

Mientras Harry y Ginny se dirigían al estar de la gran mansión Potter, se cruzaron con los mellizos, que corrían uno detrás del otro.

"llegó el padrino" – Decía uno de ellos mientras se abalanzaban contra Ron que esperaba con grandes paquetes envueltos prolijamente con colores llamativos y motivos navideños.

"Ly, Jy, vayan fuera con los demás, el padrino y yo necesitamos hablar"

"Sí papi" – Dijo la niña.

Bueno, ya no era una niña, pero para un padre una hija siempre va a ser una niña a sus ojos. Los mellizos acababan de cumplir, el 20 de noviembre, los dieciocho años de edad, terminando la escuela este año. Si bien debían empezar un año después, los mellizos Jason y Elizabeth demostraron capacidades mágicas precoses y Dumbledore decidió hacer una excepción con ellos.

"Vayan luego encenderemos unos fabulosos fuegos artificiales que traje de Tokio"

* * *

En cuanto Los dos adultos quedaron solos, se observaron detenidamente. Ron pareció que iba a decir algo, y Harry también, ninguno notó que el otro quería hablar y las palabras brotaron solas y al mismo tiempo, como formando un eco en el estar de la casa abarrotada de personas. 

"Lo siento"

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron finalmente.

"¿No irás a Rumania?"

"no por trabajo al menos, pretendo llevar a mi familia allí de vacaciones, empero"

"Me parece bien"

Se abrazaron como si hiciera una vida que no se veían. Como si uno hubiera estado en peligro inminente, pero ahora estuviera a salvo. Ahora estaban juntos otra vez, como amigos, como hermanos, como uno. Ellos eran uno, las hazañas de la vida, los tormentos y las alegrías, las peculiares aventuras, las discusiones y risas, nada podía olvidarse, nada podía romperse ya.

"Tomaras el puesto ¿no es así?"

"No estoy seguro de…"

"Lo siento, creí haberlo dicho mal. Vas a tomar el puesto"

Harry río divertido, como hacía años que no lo hacía, como si hiciera una vida que no lo hacía.

La risa contagiosa hizo que los demás entraran. Primero Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Draco. Luego los demás.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana, las visitas se habían ido a dormir, algunos en la misma casa, otros a sus propias residencias. Sin embargo, en la oficina de Hermione ocho personas aún estaban lo suficientemente despiertas para poder hablar de temas tan serios y peligrosos como los que hacían. 

"Es arriesgado y no quiero que algo malo les suceda"

"Nada nos va a suceder madre"

"No estoy segura de esto"

"Bueno Gin, no digo que esté completamente de acuerdo, pero todos sabemos que ha de suceder." – Agregó Ron a su hermana.

Mientras los seis adultos hablaban sobre el asunto, los dos restantes observaban. Por parte con temor a lo descocido, por la otra con orgullo de ser ellos los responsables de que las cosas sucedan como deben"

"supongo que conseguiste la poción" – preguntó Hermione a Luna.

"Desde luego, Hecha en casa con mis propias manos"

"¿tienen todo lo necesario?" – Preguntó Draco.

"Sí padrino" – Respondió Jason.

"¿recuerdan todo lo que les dijimos sobre…?"

"Sí mamá. Todo absolutamente."

"Tengan mucho cuidado. Y recuerden que deben regresar para año nuevo"

Los dos adolescentes recibieron por parte de cada padre un cáliz con humeante. Con la indicación de tomar el contenido, vaciaron la copa.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Esperen, los efectos tardan al menos cinco minutos." – Dijo Luna.

"Recuerden, solo deben presentarse a Dumbledore y explicarle a grandes rasgos la situación, luego encárguense de estar con nosotros y ayudarnos en la gran batalla. No se preocupen por nada."

"Todo va a salir bien. Siempre y cuando sigan con el plan"

"Los amamos" – comenzó Hermione cuando vio que Elizabeth comenzaba a desintegrarse.

"nosotros a ustedes."

"Tengan cuidado"

Finalmente desaparecieron como humo.

"¿que hacemos ahora?" – Preguntó Draco minutos más tarde.

"Supongo… que esperamos a que nos salven la vida tal y como lo hicieron antes." – Finalizó Hermione con el semblante serio.

Ahora todo dependía de sus hijos. Eso sí que era una paradoja y de las buenas. Sabían que ninguno iba a poder dormir mientras los chicos no estuvieran con ellos. Pero eso sería solo cuestión de tiempo, porque si los cálculos son correctos, entonces regresarían en dos días.

Sin más cada matrimonio se retiró a sus respectivos dormitorios a hacer que descansaban hasta la mañana siguiente. si todo salía bien, y estaban seguros de que así sería, los chicos serían los responsables de la supervivencia de ellos seis. por desgracia, eso implicaba que los niños se vieran dentro de un peligroso acontecimiento. pero ellos se salvarían, tal y como recordaban. en cuanto los ayudaran a vencer a Voldemort, regresarían, y todo marcharía sobre rieles, como hacía años que sucedía. todo saldría bien.


	72. NOTA LEER, IMPORTANTE

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Queridísimos lectores. A falta de otro medio de comunicación con ustedes he optado por utilizar el simple y siempre querido para dejarles una noticia.

Sé que últimamente no he publicado nada, sé que he comenzado una historia que no he podido continuar y se… en fin, ustedes entienden.

El punto de este tan inesperado agregado a mi historia, espero que no crean que he agregado capítulos porque se van a decepcionar, es para comunicarles que decidí escribir una historia colateral.

Ok, ustedes dirán "¿De qué demonios está hablando esta chica?" pero creo que esta es la mejor forma de describirlo. Y pasaré ahora a explicarles cómo llegué a llamar a mi historia de este modo tan peculiar.

Hace un poco más de un mes decidí empezar a escribir una historia, que más tarde, aunque espero que no mucho más tarde, ustedes tengan el gusto de leer. En esta historia, como en todas, hay una pareja protagonista de la cual podrán saber casi al comienzo. Pero entonces otra historia surgió dentro de la misma, y continué escribiendo. Es decir, que de pronto me vi escribiendo una historia con dos parejas protagonistas, en dos tiempo distintos con dos finalidades totalmente distintas. Debo confesar que incluso me había comenzado a marear al escribir sobre las dos en la misma hoja.

Y he aquí, se me ocurrió separarlas, ¡Que sean dos! Me dije, pero… seguía encontrando puntos en común, seguía habiendo continuidad. Y luego pensé. ¡Sí, que sean secuela! Pero… me vi en una encrucijada. ¿Cuál sería el comienzo y cuál la continuación? Y allí mismo se me ocurrió hacerlas colaterales.

¡Ninguna sería el comienzo y ninguna el final. Se podrían leer sin un orden específico y aún así tendrían sentido ambas….!

Hagamos un paréntesis.

Si ustedes, lectores han leído más de una de mis publicaciones, notarán que algunas las parejas comienzan a tener forma. Aunque entonces fueron solo sutiles menciones a las mismas. En **El Amor Sin Tiempo Ni Espacio**, tenemos a las dos parejas principales, y… las sutiles. Ya sean James/Lily, Ron/Luna y… Harry/Draco. Por otro lado, en **De Vuelta Al Comienzo**, tenemos las parejas de Hermione/Harry, Ron/Luna(otra vez), Ginny/Draco… Hermione(pasado)/Lucius.

Es obvio que ya había comenzado a tener cierta inclinación por las parejas que estaba tratando de definir. Pues bien. En estas dos nuevas historias las cuales ya tienen sus títulos: **Del Otro Lado del Espejo** y **Contigo En Cada Paso**, las parejas protagonistas serán Hermione/Lucius en la primera y Draco/Harry en la segunda.

Pero ustedes se preguntarán cómo haré para que de cualquier forma que se lea, si una o la otra primero, la historia en general tenga sentido. Eso es fácil. Con una tercera historia como desenlace. Por lo que, por el precio de una, tendrán tres nuevo Fics.

La tercera ya está en progreso, pero aún no tiene nombre. Aunque deberán leer las otras dos primero para poder seguirle la trama a esta.

En fin. Me gustaría que me enviaran un review, un mail, algo… ¡ALGO! Para saber qué opinan con esto nuevo que les estoy comentando.

Aún así calculo que se estarán posteando para mediados o fines del mes de abril, lo que me da el suficiente tiempo para escribir varios capítulos y no tener que dejarlos a la espera por más. No prometo, eso sí, postear seguido, dado que estoy trabajando 9 horas diarias (lo que equivale a estar fuera de casa casi 12) y estoy estudiando, bastante menos horas.

Así que ya saben. Sé que todavía me están agregando como Autora favorita o como historia favorita. Y estoy realmente orgullosa de eso, de mí misma (si debo decirlo yo), es por eso que me atreví a continuar.

Con mis casi 24 años de vida, y 16 escribiendo lo que me venía a la mente, creo poder decir que recién ahora he comenzado a encontrar un poco de ese algo que me hacía falta para hacerlo bien. Aunque después de todo, y como dijo Borges tantas y tantas veces:

_Nunca me han gustado mis obras. Me resultan inaceptables. Pero ese soy yo ¿No?_

Un abrazo gigantesco a todos mis lectores fieles y a los no tan fieles que no me han dejado reviews. Un beso a cada uno de ustedes por ser constantes con mis historias, pues Merlín sabe que muy pocas veces lo fui yo con ellas, y aquí estoy: sentada frente a mi computadora, escribiendo una carta a mis lectores a las 20:37, esperando, no una respuesta favorable… simplemente una respuesta que me diga ¡hey, aquí estoy. Ya era hora que reaparecieras Ivita Black!

Con basto placer, me despido hasta la próxima.

No leeremos pronto,

Ivita Black


End file.
